Vueltas del destino
by Polala0
Summary: Luego de que Yoh y Anna se distancian, la familia Asakura empieza a lidiar con un gran problema, el pasado de uno de sus miembros se vuelve una amenaza, pero la ayuda que necesitan no es tan fácil de pedir y mucho menos de dar. -[ADVERTENCIA: LOS REVIEWS TIENEN BASTANTES SPOILERS!, no los miren si quieren sorprenderse a medida que avanza la historia!][Lemon at the end!]
1. Welcome to NY

_DIALOGO:_ **-** Bla bla bla-.

Cuando un personaje alza la voz el dialogo va en MAYÚSCULAS

 _PENSAMIENTOS:_ **-** _Bla bla bla-._

* * *

 **\- - HACE 55 AÑOS - -**

En un pequeño, antiguo y muy desgastado templo en Japón podían verse diversas niñas de diferentes edades, casi desde los 4 años hasta los 16. Las niñas estaban reunidas en el patio central, por la formación en que se encontraban y a donde su atención se dirigía parecían estar esperando las instrucciones de alguien; y así era. Una mujer de muy avanzada edad, vestida con el típico traje rojo y blanco que caracterizaba a las grandes sacerdotisas, salió del templo situándose frente a todas ellas y anunció. **-** El día de hoy las he mandado a llamar y les he pedido que dejen deberes y actividades momentáneamente ya que tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles-.

La atención de todas las chicas estaba totalmente en la anciana, la miraban con respeto y casi adoración. La mujer de avanzada edad se veía tranquila y muy seria pero aun así no pudo evitar pausar y dar un largo suspiro antes de continuar con su noticia. -El tiempo de escoger a mi sucesora ha llegado-. Los murmullos y caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar, en especial por parte de las más pequeñas. -¡SILENCIO!- Exigió la mujer antes de proseguir. -Es importante que escuchen esto ya que saben que quien sea mi sucesora será la responsable no solo de ustedes sino de seguir con la tradición y legado del templo Tsu. Después de pensarlo mucho y consultarlo con los espíritus, tenemos dos postuladas para tal honor-.

En seguida dos chicas de 15 años salieron del mismo templo que anteriormente había salido la anciana y sin decir nada se quedaron paradas mientras la mujer de avanzada edad proseguía. **-** Bien, las dos postuladas son conocidas por todas ustedes por sus grandes virtudes, su fuerza y dedicación en el arte que impartimos en este templo. Aquella que tomará mi lugar será seleccionada en base a una prueba que se llevará a cabo dentro de 3 días aquí mismo y de la que todas podrán ser testigo. Les deseamos la mejor de la suerte a Kino y Mei, que el destino decida quién es la más indicada para ser la nueva Gran Maestra del templo Tsu **-.**

 **\- - - DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD - - -**

En un elegante apartamento en la ciudad de nueva York dormía pacíficamente en su cama una hermosa mujer rubia de 22 años de edad. El apartamento era grande, espacioso pero aun así sin ser exagerado, parecía ser una noche cualquiera, hasta que la chica empezó a moverse en la cama violentamente, movía su cabeza brazos y piernas como queriendo escapar de algo…. Una pesadilla.

En su pesadilla la chica veía diversos y diferentes rostros, de niñas y adolescentes desconocidas llamándola y pidiéndole su ayuda, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba a alguna estas simplemente desaparecían. Cuando no quedó nadie que la llamara la chica sintió como alguien o algo respiraba fuertemente a sus espaldas, con temor giro lentamente, y allí… no encontró nada; aunque buscará y buscará no veía nada, pero podía sentir un enorme y oscuro poder que poco a poco la empezaba a succionar al principio de forma leve pero rápidamente adquiría gran fuerza y se veía arrastrada por este.

Justo cuando mayor era el poder de arrastre de lo que fuera que la estuviera succionando, aparecía una enorme sombra negra, al parecer la llevaría consigo de no ser porque en ese momento la chica sintió unas cálidas manos alrededor de sus hombros que la detenían y la traían de vuelta al mundo real mientras la llamaban con preocupación. -¡Anna!, ¡Anny despierta! Es solo una pesadilla-.

El preocupado chico sacudía levemente por los hombros a la rubia, quien rápidamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse de vuelta en un sitio que conocía, con una persona que conocía muy bien. -¿Mike?-.

-Volviste a tener otra pesadilla, pero todo está bien ahora-. Declaró el chico sosteniendo a la hermosa rubia en sus brazos.

Anna miro el reloj, 3:00 am, de seguro lo había despertado con sus bruscos movimientos, nuevamente.

 **-** Lo siento, es solo que … parece ser tan real-. Se disculpó limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

 **-** ¿De nuevo la misma pesadilla?-. Cuestionó Mike preocupado por la chica.

Anna apenas asintió y se recostó en el pecho de su acompañante buscando refugio. Había tenido la misma pesadilla casi que por dos semanas, era tan violenta y real que terminaba despertandose de manera intempestiva, estaba volviéndose una verdadera molestia.

-Ya ya, todo está bien, de seguro es estrés; pero pronto pasará, ya lo verás-. La calmo el muchacho abrazándola y acariciando su espalda. La rubia no dijo nada, empezaba a creer que esa pesadilla no era tan normal como quisiera, aun así, se quedó en la cama intentando calmar sus pensamientos y descansar un poco, pronto tendría que levantarse y comenzar el día.

Rápidamente llegaron las 7 de la mañana; Anna no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño y sabía que no había dejado dormir muy bien a Mike, ni esa ni las noches anteriores. Lentamente se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo y por un momento lo observó mientras dormía; Mike era un chico muy guapo a decir verdad, su cabello era tan rubio como el de ella, lo llevaba un poco largo, pero al ser un poco ondulado le quedaba bastante bien, podía ver las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos, ojeras, se sentía culpable porque sabía que ella era la razón; era delgado pero tenía fuertes brazos, un gran pecho y un leve bronceado ya que se encontraban en verano.

 **-** Es hora de despertar-. Anunció con suavidad la chica acariciando suavemente la cara de Mike.

A lo que el chico respondió casi que por instinto **. -** Nooo….. 5 minutos más-. Mientras se abrazaba a Anna haciendo volver a quedar recostada su lado.

-No, con el tráfico en esta ciudad si te doy 5 minutos vamos a llegar 3 horas tarde!-.

-Está bien, está bien-. Reaccionó finalmente el rubio bostezando. -Pero... podrías darme al menos un incentivo, ya sabes para empezar bien el día-.

Anna sonrió, muchas veces no podía creer cuanto había cambiado ella y su vida en tan solo 5 años. Se levantó y con suavidad besó al hombre que la acompañaba, quien enseguida empezó a responder el beso al principio con tranquilidad, pero entre más tiempo pasaba empezaba a poner un poco más de fuerza y pasión, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para la chica, que se separó intentando retomar el aire. **-** Si no salimos en 20 minutos no vamos a llegar-.

El chico suspiró con resignación ante lo dicho por la rubia y con desánimo respondió. -Uno pensaría que ser el jefe trae sus ventajas como poder darse el gusto de llegar tarde de vez en cuando-.

-Lo sé-. Se burló la chica siguiéndole el juego mientras salía de la cama. -Pero por desgracia compartes el puesto con una persona que piensa que lo más importante como dueño de una empresa es dar ejemplo, y eso significa llegar siempre temprano-.

Anna y Mike se alistaron rápidamente, salieron del apartamento y tomaron un taxi, llegando rápidamente a un hermoso restaurante.

-Buenos días-. Saludo Anna al personal tan pronto entró.

Los empleados respondieron rápidamente con respeto el saludo de la chica. Mientras que por su parte el rubio entro de una manera mucho más animada y casual. -¡Hola! ¿Como va todo por aquí?-

-¡Señor Michael! Qué bueno verlos por aquí, todo muy bien, de viento en popa, dentro de poco abriremos y comenzaremos con los desayunos-. Respondió uno de los empleados.

-Perfecto, Anny voy a estar en la cocina **-.** Anunció Mike quitándose su elegante chaqueta y poniéndose un delantal y el sombrero de Chef. La chica apenas respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir derecho hasta la oficina, donde puso sus cosas, abrió las cortinas y empezó a revisar varios documentos.

Anna y Mike era dueños conjuntamente no solo uno, sino de una pequeña cadena de restaurantes que cada vez iba tomando más y más fuerza. La chica se encargaba principal y únicamente de la parte económica y administrativa, mientras Mike la ayudaba con esos temas además de ser el Chef principal e ingeniarse y desarrollar los platos y comida que servían.

La pareja se había conocido 5 años atrás, cuando Anna llegó a Nueva York y comenzó su carrera de administración; había sido un tiempo difícil y de transición para la chica, además su carácter no hacía que las cosas fueran mejores, por eso cuando Mike, o mejor dicho Michael, entró a su vida fue casi como una bendición. Claro que al principio la rubia no lo vio así, sino simplemente como una molestia más, pero definitivamente ya no lo era.

 **\- - -MONTE OSORE- JAPÓN - - -**

Tres chicos caminaban por una tenebrosa montaña, oscura, llena de niebla; al parecer aunque fuera medio día el sol no salía, o mejor dicho no se veía.

-Ya me estoy cansando de esto-. Se quejó un chico de pelo azul, Horo-Horo. -Llevamos horas y horas rastrando y nada!-

-Querrás decir días-. Opinó en respuesta su pelinegro amigo, Tao Len. -Yoh ¿tu abuela no te ha dado más datos o alguna otra pista?-.

\- No. Lo siento muchachos, ustedes la escucharon, las sacerdotisas y aprendices de Osore están desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno, lo único que se sabe es que nadie en el pueblo las ha visto pasar por lo cual no es posible que hayan dejado el monte-. Respondió un pelicastaño, mejor conocido como Asakura Yoh.

-Estoy agotado. ¡Ya es medio día! Mejor vamos a comer y en unas horas retomamos la búsqueda-. Propuso Horo.

-Para la comida que hacen aquí-. Se quejó con un corto suspiro Len. -Lo siento Yoh, pero si no como algo diferente voy a enloquecer-.

-jiji, esta bien, vamos al pueblo por algo de comer y allí descansaremos un rato antes de continuar-.

Asakura Kino, la abuela de Yoh, lo había mandado a llamar hace casi dos semanas; ya que como Yoh había mencionado las sacerdotisas y aprendices de Osore estaban desapareciendo de una manera misteriosa. La anciana al ser la persona a cargo del templo, había intentado localizar a las dos primeras chicas desaparecidas, pero no había podido encontrar ni el menor rastro. Intentó proteger a las demás chicas recluyéndolas en el edificio principal del templo, pero aun así, las jóvenes aprendices seguían desapareciendo en las situaciones más extrañas; de forma que decidió llamar a su nieto para que la ayudara.

Hacía casi 7 años se había suspendido el torneo de shamanes. Yoh había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, había crecido y tenía el cuerpo de un chico de 22 años, pero ahora era más delgado, nada musculoso en realidad; hace 5 años había acabado la secundaria en Tokio, después de eso había vuelto a vivir en Izumo con su abuelo y su madre, ayudando en el entrenamiento de los shamanes que de vez en cuando iban buscaban las enseñanzas de los famosos Asakura.

El castaño seguía siendo amigo de Len Tao, el gran guerrero Chino y Horo Horo, el poderoso aniu. Yoh había planeado recibir la visita de sus amigos por esos días en Izumo, pero al ser llamado por su abuela no tuvo más opción que contarle sus planes a los chicos quienes fascinados en un inicio con las expectativa de lo que podría ser una nueva aventura decidieron acompañarlo, solo que ahora que estaban allá no parecía ser tan emocionante.

-Esa montaña me da escalofríos!-. Dijo un tembloroso Horo, cuando finalmente habían descendido de lo alto y llegado al pueblo.

-Eso es porque tiene una gran concentración de energía mística y sobre natural-. Ofreció como explicación Len.

-¡Lo sé! Pero es como si cada vez que entrara en allá algo quisiera robarme el alma! No puedo imaginarme como alguien puede simplemente vivir en un sitio así! Personalmente yo me volvería loco!-. Tan pronto Horo soltó ese comentario se quedo en silencio y miró de reojo a Yoh. Len hizo lo mismo. Por su parte el castaño parecía tan tranquilo como siempre pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar en …esa persona.

-Yoh yo…-

-Esta bien Horo, al fin y al cabo para nadie es un secreto que Anna odiaba vivir aquí-.

Hay estaba lo que los tres sabían, Yoh pensaba en Anna al menor comentario, aun más desde que habían llegado a Osore y los recuerdos de sus primeros encuentros empezaban a fluir.

-Como sea, ¿que podemos comer por aquí?-. Dijo Len tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Umm... No conozco mucho del pueblo, pero la primera vez que vine comí en ese restaurante de allá-. Respondió el castaño señalando un local a lo lejos.

Con tan solo ver la entrada del restaurante Yoh recordó la primera vez que vio a Anna (***referencia al Manga***), no ayudaba mucho que el sitio no hubiera cambiado en absoluto; pero aun asi el joven Asakura decidió guardar sus pensamientos solo para el, siempre lo hacía, en todo lo que refería a Anna y esos recuerdos.

 **\- - - NUEVA YORK - - -**

El día pasó rápidamente para Anna y Mike, los restaurantes eran bastante trabajo, a veces visitaban al día solo uno de los tres que tenían en Manhattan, y aun así el tiempo no alcanzaba.

-Ya me voy-. Anunció el rubioentrando a la oficina de la chica. -M **e** llevaré los balances que faltan y los revisaré en el apartamento-.

\- Ajamm...claro, nos vemos-. Contestó de forma automática la chica, mientras trabajaba muy concentrada.

Mike levantó una ceja y empezó a rodear el escritorio acercándose por detrás a la rubia.-Sabes si no hubiera sabido como eras desde un principio, esto en verdad me molestaría mucho-. Opinó quitándole los papeles de las manos a la chica y llamando su atención.

-Lo siento ¿dijiste algo?-.

El rubio suspiro cansadamente. -Dije que necesitas ir a descansar, yo terminare con esto-. Le dijo guardando los papeles que le había quitado a la chica.

-Ok, bueno… entonces nos vemos mañana-.

 **-** ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres que me quede en tu apartamento y te acompañe?, ya sabes por todo el tema de las pesadillas-.

\- No, estaré bien; además hace dos semanas no vas a tu apartamento, tus vecinos pensarán que fuiste secuestrado-. Se burló con una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

-jaaaa… ya quisiera yo que me secuestrará alguien como tú; sabes Anna lo de las pesadillas es una excusa, lo que quise decir es que no quiero dormir sin ti esta noche-. Respondió Mike acercándose para besarla.

-¿Y porque simplemente no lo dijiste desde un principio?-.

-No lo sé, no quería sonar como el romántico sentimental de la relación-.

-Pero tú eres el romántico sentimental de la relación-. Se burlo nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

-¡Ocuh! Déjame fingir que no al menos por un rato jeje; te lo preguntaré de nuevo-. Dijo el rubio mientras imitaba una pose heroica. -Anna ¿quieres que te acompañe esta noche para poder protegerte como el gran hombre fortachon que soy de cualquier pesadilla que tengas?-.

-¡Ohh! ¿Mi héroe?-. Respondió siguiéndole el juego con una ceja subida. -Si quédate conmigo está noche-.

-¿Y qué tal la siguiente?-

-También-.

-¿Y la siguiente a esa?-.

-¿Que vas a mudarte a mi apartamento o que?-.

-Si me lo pidieras, no te diría que no-. Afirmó con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo el chico.

La rubia se quedó muda, ¿era su impresión o Mike le estaba pidiendo que vivieran juntos? Y si era así, era un muy gran paso, uno para el que ella no estaba lista aun, no aún después de conocerlo por 5 años y ser novios por 2.

-¿Por qué no empezamos por esta noche y ya veremos que sucede-. Contestó finalmente con una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa Anna.

-Mmmm, está bien. En todo caso tengo que ir a mi apartamento por unas cosas, te veré en unas cuantas horas-. Dijo Mike dándole un beso en la frente y yéndose.

Apenas el rubio dejo la oficina Anna soltó un largo respiro, sabía que había molestado a Mike con su respuesta evasiva, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón ni a ella misma, ella lo quería, su compañía la reconfortaba, el chico era una persona muy especial en su vida no solo por ser su socio sino por que por años fueron amigos y ahora eran, bueno como el decía novios; pero aun así algo le impedía seguir avanzando con él en la dirección que él esperaba...Definitivamente necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas... necesitaba una bebida.

 **\- - - OSORE - - -**

Luego de comer los chicos regresaron a la montaña para seguir con su búsqueda hasta que la luz del día se los permitió.

-Será mejor volver, es peligroso estar afuera a tan altas horas y más sin poder ver bien el camino-. Declaró con cansancio Yoh. A lo lejos divisaron la gran casona, la cual hacia parte el templo; pero entre más se acercaban algo más extraño les parecía.

\- Algo sucede adentro-. Les avisó Len a sus amigos empezando a correr al tiempo que Yoh y Horo.

Llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero cuando entraron se encontraron una gran conmoción.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Están todas bien?-. Preguntó un preocupado Yoh

Quien enseguida obtuvo una respuesta de parte de la cabeza del templo, su abuela, Kino. -Ha desaparecido otra aprendiz-.

-¿Hace cuanto?-. Indagó enseguida Tao.

-Hace menos de un minuto-.

-¿¡Pero como puede ser!? No nos cruzamos con nadie en la entrada! No hay forma de que nadie haya salido sin que lo viéramos!-. Exclamó Horo.

-También me tomo por sorpresa ya qué aunque me pese admitirlo sucedió frente a mis narices-. Se lamentó Kino. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable; los chicos esperaban que la anciana les diera una mejor explicación; mientras las demás sacerdotisas y aprendices temían que en cualquier momento pudiera pasarles lo mismo. -Nos encontrábamos reunidas practicando algunos rezos con las más jóvenes cuando de repente se empezó a sentir frío desgarrador, era como una corriente de aire en la mitad de la habitación, apenas y pude sacar mi rosario cuando escuché un fuerte grito y luego una esencia desaparecer-.

-¿La esencia de una aprendiz?-. Preguntó Len.

-Así es. Pero esta vez quedo un pequeño rastro, ya que varias de las presentes intentaron detener lo que fuera que estuviera pasando y esto fue lo que consiguieron -. Mostró Kino estirando la mano con algo en ella.

-¿Un medallón?-. Cuestionó Yoh.

-No cualquier medallón-. Espetó su abuela palpando el objeto en cuestión con su mano. -Un medallón con el símbolo del antiguo templo Tsu-.

-¿Templo Tsu?-. Preguntó Len. -Nunca había escuchado ese nombre-.

-Eso es porque ese templo dejo de existir hace muchos años-. Aclaró la anciana.

-¿Entonces alguien que pertenecía a ese templo está detrás de los ataques?-. Cuestionó Horo.

Alo que Kino simplemente respondió con pesadez. -Eso… no lo sé. Pero me da una idea de con qué tipo de poderes tratamos-.

-¿A qué te refieres abuela?-. Preguntó Yoh.

-Lo siento mi querido nieto pero es algo que va más allá de tu comprensión y habilidades. Solo hay una persona que puede ser de ayuda en este momento…-

 **\- - - - NUEVA YORK - - -**

La rubia había salido de su restaurante poco después que Mike. Por el tráfico, la hora y la distancia del apartamento de Michael al de ella tenía al menos dos horas para poder pensar y despejarse. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó uno de los primeros números en su agenda.

-Soy yo-. Se anunció Anna en el teléfono. -¿Quería saber si estas libre ahora para ir por unas bebidas?-.

Al otro lado de la linea se encontraba su buena amiga, Alice. -Estas de suerte, justo estoy saliendo del trabajo,¿el restaurante de siempre?-.

-Te espero en la barra-.

-Bien, ve pidiendo algo, cuando llegue me nivelo con lo que lleves-. Dijo la amiga de Anna antes de colgar.

La rubia sonrió y colgó el teléfono; el restaurante bar al que se refería estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de ahí. Momentos como ese se arrepentía de tener un restaurante con opciones saludables donde el único tipo de alcohol que vendían era la casual copa de vino.

Tan pronto la chica llego al sitio pidió un par de cockteles y mirando a la nada empezó a beber el suyo.

-Vaya pensé que cuando llegará tendría que pedir dos botellas de whisky mínimo para alcanzarte-. Se burló Alice llegando al bar y a donde su amiga.

-ja-ja- ja-. Rio irónicamente Anna en respuesta. -Debes estar confundiéndome con otra de tus amigas-.

-Lo haría, pero ya que tu eres la única… bien querida Anna dime, ¿que es lo que tanto te atormenta para que tengamos que estar bebiendo un jueves?-.

-¿Que no puede una amiga llamar a otra solo para charlar un poco entre semana?-. Cuestionó Anna jugando con la cereza al fondo de su cocktel.

-No lo se, ¿puede?... ¿como va todo con los restaurante?-

-Bastante bien, progresando a buen ritmo-

-Ya veo, entonces si el problema no es en cuestiones de negocios, es…en cuestiones del amor-. Dijo Alice dedicándole una mirada suspicaz a la rubia.

-No se si sea un "problema" como tal-.

-¿Como van las cosas con Michael?- Preguntó Alice empezando con un cocktel.

-Bien...-

-¿Progresando a buen ritmo?-. Se burlo la chica de su amiga.

-A un ritmo más que bueno diría yo-.

-¡AAA! ¡QUE! No me digas que...- Se escandalizó Alice tomando la mano de Anna y registrandola.

-¡No! no es eso-. Exclamó la rubia soltándose del agarre de su amiga. -¡Michael no me pidió matrimonio!¡Estamos a años luz de eso!-.

-¿Años luz? Déjame ver hace 5 años que te conozco, desde que eras mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad, mismos 5 años que llevas de conocer a Mike, fueron 3 años amigos y compañeros de clase, llevan dos años de noviazgo, in interrumpidos cabe aclarar, trabajan juntos, casi que viven juntos, es decir pasan todo el tiempo juntos y crees que estás años luz de tener un hermoso diamante en tu dedo?-.

-Bueno no años luz, pero no es como si estuviera el anillo esperándome en la siguiente esquina!-

-Bueno no importa, entonces si no te pidió que se comprometieran …. ¿Te pidió que vivieran juntos no?-.

Anna termino su trago de un sorbo y pidió enseguida otro dándole su respuesta a Alice.

-Umm... Ya veo, pero Anna ustedes prácticamente viven juntos, 5 de las 7 noches de la semana comparten apartamento según sé-.

-No son 5 noches, por mucho diría que 3 a veces solo 2-.

-¿A si? ¿Cuantas noches de esta semana se han quedado en el mismo apartamento?-

-... 3 ...-

-Eso porque hasta ahora es jueves en la tarde-. Se burlo Alice rodando sus ojos. - Bien, ¿de la semana pasada?-.

-...7-

-¿7?... Suena bastante más que 3 y claramente que 2-.

-Bueno! te llame para que me aconsejes y me escuches no para que me hagas sentir peor!-

-Y eso intento. Anna, Mike es un buen hombre, te quiere, es trabajador y sinceramente te ha soportado todo este tiempo que las dos sabemos que es bastante que decir; no entiendo ¿por que no quieres que las cosas avancen con el?, no te estoy diciendo que te aventures y te lances al abismo de lo desconocido, sino que des un pequeño paso con fé-.

Anna estudió las palabras de Alice, parecía ser su sentido común hablando, pero aun así había algo que no la convencía del todo de la decisión. La indecisión en la cara de la rubia era más que obvia, por lo cual su amiga prosiguió. -Por el otro lado, si en verdad no quieres, te recomiendo que empieces a replantear toda la situación en conjunto, tu relación, tus sentimiento por Mike. Porque me parece muy difícil de creer que después de dos años y todo los que han compartido creas que es un muy pronto para dar un paso en el que prácticamente ya están-.

-Es…complicado-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estar con Mike es complicado?-.

-¡NO!, estar con él, me hace bien, me tranquiliza-.

-mmmm… suena bastante ¿romántico?-

-L¡o es!, es decir ¡lo somos! Es solo que... no quiero avanzar muy rápido y equivocarme-.

-Anna no vas muy rápido, y la única forma de saber si es o no un error es haciéndolo, yo te conozco a ti y a Mike, créeme que desde mi punto de viste tienes más por ganar que por perder. En todo caso si me hiciste venir para que te diera la razón no puedo, no creo que la tengas-.

-¿entonces debo mudarme con Mike y ya?-. Preguntó Anna con cara de suplicio.

-Claro que no, pero debes preguntarte la verdadera razón de por qué no lo haces y no solo buscar excusas para no hacerlo-.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro, su amiga tenía razón, debía pensar bien las cosas, tal vez darse esa oportunidad no era tan malo, además era cierto estaban prácticamente ya viviendo juntos, solo que formalizarlo de esa manera hacia que todo fuera más real y eso significaba más propenso a un real desastre.

Las chicas comenzaron a conversar sobre diferentes cosas, Alice sabía que presionarla a su amiga solo empeoraría todo. La rubia escuchaba con atención las historias de la otra chica, no habían bebido más de dos cockteles cuando algo extraño sucedió; Anna miraba con atención a Alice y de vez en cuando daba una mirada a las demás personas en el restaurante, no estaba muy lleno, pero aun así le pareció ver como una pequeña sombra o mancha pasaba a gran velocidad por detrás de su amiga y de pronto desaparecía.

\- Anna… ¿Anna me escuchas?-. Dijo Alice Llamando la atención de la chica.

-Si... claro me decías a donde querías ir el próximo verano-.

Alice la miró con duda, esa mirada en la cara de Anna... no era nueva. Mirando tras de ella, más específicamente el punto hacia donde Anna se había quedado mirando le cuestionó. -¿Esta todo bien? Por un momento me recordaste el primer año en que te conocí, solías perderte de la conversación y tener esa mirada en tu cara como buscando algo más-.

La joven rubia lo pensó por un momento, no podía ser, lo que vio no era producto de su imaginación y lo comprendió enteramente por el comentario de Alice; hace mucho no lo hacía, no interactuaba con el mundo de los espíritus, pero aun así era la única explicación que encontraba a lo que acababa de ver.

-Lo siento Alice, es solo que estoy un poco cansada; el trabajo, Mike… ¿te parece si dejamos la reunión para después?-

Alice observó a su amiga con más duda aún, algo extraño le sucedía aunque lo quisiera ocultar. Aún asi, no la quiso presionar. -Esta bien, pero tu invitas hoy, ya que me hiciste venir hasta aquí por tan solo una hora de tu tiempo-.

Anna asintió, pagó la cuenta y se fue; decidió caminar hasta su apartamento al fin y al cabo Mike aun debía tardar un poco y ella tenía ahora otras cosas en que pensar.

 **\- - - OSORE - - -**

Luego de que Kino fuera a su habitación a llamar a Tamao los chicos se quedaron en la sala charlando.

-¿Entonces la rosadita es la única que puede ayudarnos? ... ¿Como?- Preguntó Len.

-Es cierto-. Interpuso el Aniu. -No que dude o quiera desmeritar de las habilidades de Tamao, pero... son como las nuestras solo que no tan perfeccionadas-.

-No lo se-. Contestó Yoh un tanto pensativo. -Tal vez la abuela se refiera a sus habilidades como profetisa-.

-!RING¡ ¡RING! ¡RING!- Sonó con fuerza el teléfono.

-¡Yo contesto!- Anunció Yoh antes de hacerlo. -¡Alo!-

-emmm si, buenas noches… ¿Joven Yoh?-. Respondieron al otro lado de la linea.

-¡Tamao! ¡Que bueno escucharte! ¿Como has estado? ¿Como esta todo con el abuelo y mamá?-

-Muy bien Joven Yoh, todo está muy bien; pero llamo porque la señora Kino me pidió un favor-.

-Aaa... si dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda para resolver lo que sucede en Osore-.

-eeeemm, si algo así; ¿podría comunicármela por favor?-

Yoh le avisó a su abuela de la llamada de Tamao y colgó.

-Bien, Tamao, ¿la encontraste?-. Preguntó Kino cuando se cercioró de que su nieto había colgado.

-Si señora Kino, al parecer la señorita se encuentra muy lejos, en América-.

-¿América?-

-Más exactamente en Estado Unidos, Nueva York-

-Ummm será difícil ir a verla entonces. Tamao necesito comunicarme con ella cuanto antes!-

-Si señora Kino, lo se, y eso es lo otro que quería comentarle; cuando Konchi la encontró me dijo que parecía ser que la señorita Anna no podía verlo o no del todo-

-Mmm...Eso explica porque no pude simplemente encontrar su furyoku-. Opinó la anciana bastante pensativa. -Eso lo hará todo más complicado-.

-¿A que se refiere señora Kino?-

-Al hecho de que si el furyoku de Anna no es detectable y ella no pueda ver espíritus con facilidad, significa solo una cosa…. Anna lleva tiempo sin conectarse con el mundo de los espíritus y a empezado a rechazar esa parte de ella-.

-¿Pero entonces..?-

-No te preocupes Tamao, me encargare del resto; recuerda ni una palabra de esto a nadie-.

-Si señora Kino-.


	2. llamada de emergencia

Anna caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, cuando salió horas antes de su trabajo tenía un pequeño y muy normal problema; y ahora empezaba a tener otro no tan "mundano"; la mancha o sombra que había visto en el restaurante no había sido su imaginación, ella lo sabía porque no solo pudo casi que verla sino que sentirla. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su apartamento. La chica dio un largo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, recordando el primer problema con el que había comenzado esa tarde; sintió un pequeño alivio cuando al entrar no encontró a nadie más allí, Mike no había llegado aún.

Lentamente se cambio de ropa y fue a la cocina, debía comer algo para que absorbiera el alcohol que había tomado aunque fuera poco, se dirigió hacia la nevera y la abrió; pero en cuanto lo hizo algo llamó su atención enseguida asustandola.

La misma mancha que había visto en el restaurante salió volando de la nevera y parecía haber enloquecido ya que daba vueltas por toda la casa; Anna la miraba con asombro, no esperaba que algo así sucediera definitivamente, intentó cerrando los ojos varias veces, pero aun así la mancha seguía allí dando vueltas como loca por el apartamento, atravesando todo sin en realidad tocarlo.

-¿¡Quien demonios eres!? ó saber la chica, con lo que la mancha pareció calmarse un poco y empezó a acercarse a Anna lentamente.

-¡no! ¡Aléjate!-. Exigió ahora la rubia poniendo sus manos al frente casi que en pose de defensa y cerrando sus ojos. La mancha se detuvo pero solo por un minúsculo momento para luego seguir acercándose. -NO! VETE! Aléjate! Vete!-

La extraña escena fue interrumpida con la llegada de alguien más. -¿Anny te encuentras bien?- Dijo Mike entrando con varias bolsas en sus manos y mirándola con duda por la pose en que estaba,

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente, la mancha ya no estaba, solo ella y un muy confundido Mike. Así que tratando de retomar lo que mejor pudo la compostura simplemente contestó.-Si estoy bien, solo que me pareció ver un insecto que se dirigía directamente hacia mi-.

-¿Un insecto? ¿Qué clase de insecto? No sabía que les tuvieras miedo-. Preguntó con duda y casi incredulidad el chico.

-NO LO SE, UN INSECTO Y YA SI!-

-Bueno cálmate. Traje algunas cosas para preparar la cena-

Anna se sintió mal enseguida, Mike no tenía la culpa de su mal humor, el solo estaba allí como siempre, tratando de estar bien con ella. -Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, tu sabes la falta de un buen sueño-.

-Bueno princesa! No te preocupes más que para eso llego tu príncipe encantado!-. Exclamó el rubio abriendo una de sus bolsa y sacando algo. -Y no vino solo! Taran! Trajo un regalo especial-.

Mike le había traído a Anna un hermoso atrapa sueños rojo, la chica lo miró con ternura y agradecimiento, era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella hasta en los mínimos detalles.

-Es muy hermoso, gracias-. Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Jeje, no hay de que. Espero que funcione, lo pondré en tu cuarto ahora mismo-.

-Nuestro cuarto-. Respondió con simpleza Anna. Mike volteó enseguida a mirarla con duda, que ¿acaso había escuchado mal? Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de la rubia mientras completaba. -Dijiste que no te negarías si te lo pidiera no es así?-

-Bueno tampoco es como si me lo hubieras pedido-. Arremetió el chico a modo de broma.

-Ashh pero ya sabemos que voy a decir y que vas a responder no podemos simplemente..-

La sonrisa de Mike no se hizo esperar, amaba molestar a su novia -No-.

-Ni quien te aguante- Respondió con algo de molestia la chica, aunque dispuesta a seguir el juego… -Mike..

-Michael-

-Bien… Michael… quieres mudarte conmigo?-

-Woww tus dulces palabras me han llegado a lo más profundo de mi corazón y me han convencido jeje-. Afirmó con una enorme sonrisa el chico acercándose a Anna y abrazándola por la cintura. -Claro que si Anny, me encantaría mudarme contigo-.

La joven rubia recibió el abrazo, ahora que lo había dicho no había sido tan difícil como pensaba; tal vez el problema en cuanto a Michael estaba tan solo en su imaginación. Sin embargo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio uno que definitivamente si estaba allí y no era para nada imaginario; la mancha había vuelto y estaba contra la pared tan solo observándolos, y lo sabía porque ahora podía ver que tenía ojos.

Michael fue a la habitación y colgó el atrapa sueños mientras Anna guardaba y alistaba las cosas para la cena, ella sabía que si ignoraba por suficiente tiempo lo que fuera que la estuviera persiguiendo eventualmente se iría, así lo había hecho antes y así lo haría ahora.

La pareja preparo junta la cena, comieron, terminaron sus trabajos pendientes y finalmente fueron a la cama. Michael tenía ciertas... intensiones no tan inocentes para la hora de dormir, y Anna hubiera seguido el juego de no ser porque allí en su dormitorio estaba aun esa horrible mancha observándolos fijamente.

-Sabes estoy en verdad muy cansada-. Se excusó Anna quitando con cuidado a Mike de encima de ella.

-Pero hoy es una noche especial, la primera noche que vivimos juntos-. Intentaba convencerla el chico dándole suaves besos en el cuello.

La rubia se sentía mal pero en realidad no podía y menos con esa presencia allí a tan solo unos pasos. -Te lo repondré, lo prometo-. Dijogirándose para apartarlo definitivamente

Mike dio un largo suspiro, se sentía molesto pero no quería pelear además la entendía en realidad llevaban varias noches sin dormir bien. Anna intentaba conciliar el sueño, miraba el hermoso atrapa sueños que le había comprado Michael, eso la ayudo a distraerse de la presencia en su alcoba, y así por fin logro quedarse dormida.

-¡BIP BIP BIP BIP!-. Sonó la alarma del despertado, sacando a Anna de sus sueños, eran las 7; la chica no podía creerlo! por fin había podido dormir una noche entera sin pesadillas luego de dos terribles semanas! Se sentía renovada y fuerte! Miró al apuesto joven que dormitaba junto a ella, la noche de sueño también le había sentado de maravilla a él, pero aun asi era hora de ir a trabajar.

-¿Adivina qué hora es?-. Preguntó con una voz algo picara Anna, posesionándose sobre Mike con cuidado para despertarlo.

-Hora de dormir un poco más?-. Preguntó Mike abrazando a la chica sin quitarla.

-Seguro y te desperté para decirte eso-. BufóAnna mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Mike de la misma forma que el lo habia hecho la noche anterior. El chico empezaba a sonreír entre sueños disfrutaba la cercanía con su novia.

-¿Momento de que me repongas lo de anoche?-

Anna rio ante la suposición de Mike, pero no por ahora no sería. -No… eso aun tendrá que esperar; es momento de levantarse!-

El rubio abrió los ojos y miró el reloj incrédulo. -¿Eso quiere decir… que dormiste bien toda la noche?-.

-Creo que tu atrapa sueños en verdad funciono-. Confirmo la chica dándole un beso y levantándose de la cama.

 **-** Buuu… eso quiere decir que vas a prescindir de mis servicios de acompañante?-.

-Si, por ahora la única posición vacante que hay para ti es la de compañero de apartamento, la cual si no recuerdas te fue otorgada ayer-.

Michael sonrió aun en la cama mientras Anna entraba a la ducha y se arreglaba, era bueno despertar de esa manera, de tan buen humor.

La chica se duchó y vistió rápidamente, estaba en el baño aun terminando de arreglarse cuando vio como detrás suyo en el espejo la misma sombra del día anterior aparecía, pero ahora no solo tenía ojos sino que era más pequeña y amarilla.

Anna intentó ignorarla, pero esta no se lo haría tan fácil ya que empezaba a pasar a gran velocidad cerca de la chica, haciendo imposible que se pudiera maquillar. La rubia se dio por vencida y dejo el baño.

-Te deje listo el desayuno, si quieres adelantarte el día de hoy tengo que recoger unas cosas en el mercado antes de ir al restaurante-. Expresó Mike tan pronto la vio salir.

De mala gana Anna aceptó, sabía que entre más tiempo estuviera sola la mancha o bueno la presencia más intentaría llamar su atención, ya que al parecer cuando estaba con Mike no era tan agresiva.

 **\- - - OSORE – JAPON - - -**

-¿Abuela cuando llegara Tamao?-. Preguntó Yoh a Kino.

-¿Tamao?-

-Si, dijiste que solo una persona podría ayudar y llamaste a Tamao ¿no es asi?-

-Si... claro… ella puede que aun tarde unos días por desgracia-

Len Tao, quien permanecía atento a la charla entre nieto y abuela no pudo evitar preguntar. -Unos días? No teme que para entonces sea ya muy tarde? Cada día desaparecen más sacerdotisas y más seguido-.

Aunque Kino no lo demostrara también le preocupaba mucho la situación, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora.-No hay mucho que podamos hacer por el momento muchacho; pero si ustedes quieren pueden irse, nada se los impide además que no son de mucha ayuda por el momento-.

El rudo comentario de la anciana hizo que Horo-Horo no pudiera simplemente quedarse callado por más tiempo. -¡¿COMO?! SI VINIMOS A AYUDARLA! LO MENOS QUE PUEDE HACER ES AGRADECER!-.

-¿Agradecerle por qué? Lo único que han hecho ha sido comerse la comida y ser una molestia, son muy ruidosos!-. Espetó Kino casi que con aburrimiento pero sin dejar su rudeza de lado.

-JIJII calma, calma; la abuela tiene razón chicos si quieren pueden ir..-

-Y dejarle a Tamao toda la diversión? Jaaa… ni pensarlo-. Interrumpió Len al castaño. Horo y Len sabían que Yoh no dejaría a su abuela hasta que el problema estuviera solucionado y por su parte ellos no abandonarían a Yoh con un problema, nunca.-En todo caso, si no podemos ser de ayuda por ahora al menos podemos quedarnos, vigilar la situación y entrenar-.

-Eso suena como algo más sensato, que su ayuda no sea necesaria ahorita no significa que no lo pueda ser después-. Remató Kino dejando a los chicos para que hicieran lo suyo.

 **\- - - NUEVA YORK - - -**

La presencia había seguido a Anna todo el día, entre más trataba de ignorarla más molesta se volvía y entre más difícil era ignorarla una forma más definida empezaba a tener. La rubia había vuelto a su apartamento, para su mala suerte Mike había ido a traer más cosas que necesitaba del suyo por lo cual se encontraba nuevamente sola con la mancha amarilla.

-!Bueno esta bien! Ya! ¿Qué demonios quieres!?-.

La molesta mancha dejo de revolotear y se situó frente a Anna; la chica miraba con expectativa parecía querer decirle algo, pero era difícil para ella entender o enfocar bien la forma de ese ser. Se concentró lo que más pudo ya que hace años no lo intentaba, es más todo ese tiempo había intentado bloquear cualquier presencia sobrenatural que se acercara a ella, pero ahora que no lo hacía más la mancha tomó una forma que ella reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Pero como… Konchi?-

El pequeño espíritu acompañante de Tamao parecía feliz! Anna al fin lo había podido ver y reconocer!

-Señorita Anna! es un placer verla y saludarla!-

Anna no sabía que responder ante tal comentario, para ella no era un placer en lo más mínimo.-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-. Respondió con molestia y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Ahora si se parecía más a la Anna que Konchi temía y recordaba.

-La señora Kino me envió, necesita comunicarse con usted de manera urgente-.

La chica analizó las palabras del espíritu por un momento, si Kino la había buscado debía ser algo en realidad muy importante, ya que cuando Anna decidió marcharse la anciana prometió no entrometerse en su vida y hasta ahora lo había cumplido bastante bien.

-¿Por qué? Que es lo que quiere?-

-Eso yo no lo sé, solo sé que es acerca de un problema en Osore-

-¿En Osore?-

-Así es-

-¿Y por qué no envió el mensaje entero contigo?-

-Dijo que quería comentárselo ella … personalmente-.

-Jaaaa… ¿personalmente? ¿Que cree que voy a ir hasta Japón solo para hablar con ella?-. Konchi miró con duda a Anna, en su época la chica nunca hubiera desobedecido una orden de Kino, nadie lo hacía. -Dile que si quiere hablar conmigo tendrá que ser por teléfono, ya que me encuentro muy lejos; pero me imagino que eso ella ya lo sabe-.

El espíritu asintió y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para luego volver con otra razón.-La señora Kino pide que si puede por favor llamarla inmediatamente a Osore-.

Anna miró a Konchi por un largo rato, el pobre espíritu se ponía cada vez más nervioso, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría si la joven rubia no accedía, de seguro el mensajero, ósea el, terminaría pagando los platos ratos.

-Esta bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo-. Dijo finalmente Anna mirando el reloj

-¿Sabe el numero de teléfono?-

-mmmm… lo tengo en algún lado anotado; sirve de algo mientras lo busco y llamo; vigila que nadie venga-.

-¿Lo dice por ese hombre, el rubio…?-

La mirada de Anna denotaba una furia que Konchi temía bastante en el pasado. - Así es, y ni una palabra de él ni de nada concerniente a mi vida a nadie en Japón… entendido?-.

-Si señorita Anna-. Dijo el espíritu asustado desapareciendo del sitio.

 **\- - - OSORE - - -**

-RING RING RING-. El ruido del teléfono despertó a varios de los huéspedes de la casona.

 ** _-_** _¿_ _que? ¿El teléfono a estas horas?-._ Pensó Yoh mirando el reloj, en Japón eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana.

-Parece que alguien ya atendió-. Externalizó Len más volviendo a dormir.

-Si…ZzZzzZz….zZzZz-. Fue lo único que pudo responder el castaño antes de volver a dormir también.

Por su parte Kino había atendido en seguida la llamada, no había más tiempo que perder. Anna se había armado de valor, cualquier roce o cercanía con su pasado era algo que la inquietaba de sobre manera; aun así Kino había sido como una madre para ella y aunque hace mucho tiempo no hablaban o se contactaban Anna siempre le tendría un gran aprecio.

-Buenas noches-. Saludó con respeto Anna cuando el teléfono dio tono.

-Aquí son Bueno días Anna, es un gusto escucharte después de tanto tiempo-.

-Gracias sensei, recibí su… mensaje, pero no tengo mucho tiempo podría decirme que es lo que sucede?-

-Al grano, como siempre, no has cambiado mucho Anna-.

La chica solo permaneció en silencio, no tenía ganas de socializar con Kino, menos de hablar sobre que tanto había cambiado o no.

-Bien, el templo de Osore está siendo amenazado por un enemigo muy poderoso-.

-¿Quien?-

-Eso aún no lo sé, solo sé que pertenece a una antigua orden de sacerdotisas, las sacerdotisas Tsu, las has escuchado?-

Anna pensó y pensó, le sonaba en algo.- Si, creo-.

-Bien, lo importante aquí es que sepas que esas sacerdotisas son la corriente de la que descienden todas las enseñanzas que practicamos aquí en Osore- **.**

-¿Y? que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-.

-Tiene que ver por que para vencer a este enemigo necesitamos una persona que conozca y maneje bien todo lo aprendido en Osore en especial lo proveniente del templo Tsu-.

-Por eso, ¿no puede ser otra sacerdotisa?-.

-No, porque a la única a la que le he transmitido ese conocimiento puro es a no lo entendía, pensó que Kino le enseñaba lo mismo a todas sus aprendices, por que hacer distinciones con ella?. -Es una larga historia pero debes ser tu Anna, sabes que de no ser necesario no te molestaría en tu nueva vida-.

-Lo sé, pero no se dé que tanta ayuda pueda serle; la verdad es que hace años no practico el arte del shamanismo-.

-Eso también lo sé; pero es más fácil que tú retomes el arte a tener que enseñar a una nueva recluta y más en la situación en que estamos-.

-De que situación habla?-.

Kino dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.- Las sacerdotisas y las aprendices de Osore están siendo tomadas una por una-.

-¿A que se refiere con tomadas?-.

-Algo o alguien se las está llevando, no tenemos la menor idea de cómo, porque ni a donde, pero lo cierto es que cada día desaparecen más y más-.

-¿Entonces por qué no evacuan el templo y ya?-.

-Porque estoy segura que eso es lo que nuestro enemigo quiere, acabar con las enseñanzas y tradiciones de nuestro templo y tu como sacerdotisa de Osore debe entender mejor que nadie lo que eso significa-.

Anna lo consideró por un momento, lo sabía; la misión del templo en Osore era mantener como muchos denominaban esas zona, las puertas del infierno cerradas. Además quedaban cada vez menos sacerdotisas reales en el mundo, era casi como un exterminio acabar con Osore y su tradición.

-¿Y ya intento… solucionar el problema por otros medio?-

-Si a lo que te refieres es que si Yoh ya intento solucionarlo; si lo hizo, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Las técnicas usadas por quienes se llevan a las sacerdotisas no son simples para ser detectados o detenidos por un shaman cualquiera; es trabajo de una sacerdotisa y por lo cual solo puede ser contra restado por otra-.

-¿Otra que conozca el mismo tipo de técnicas, las del templo Tsu?-.

-Asi es-.

La chica sabia a donde iba eso y no quería, no no podía permitir que pasara, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar volver a Japón y más a un sitio como lo era Osore para ella.-Con todo el respeto sensei, no es posible que usted…-.

-Anna si me vas a decir que por que no detengo yo todo esto me vas a hacer reír hasta la muerte; yo ya estoy muy vieja niña, mis poderes ni fuerza son lo que solían ser-.

La rubia dio una largo suspiro, no se le ocurria nada más

-Se que es lo que menos quieres ahora Anna y más por tu actitud pero necesito que vuelvas y me ayudes a salvar el templo-.

Anna no podía negarle ayuda a Kino, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y menos cuando se la pedía de una forma tan directa y mucho menos aún sabiendo que el que corría el riesgo era el templo; puede que la chica no amara vivir en Osore, pero aun así había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo; y pensándolo a fondo, era el hogar de muchas niñas que como ella no tenían otro lugar a donde ir.

-Esta bien sensei, estaré allá en cuanto pueda-.

-Cuento contigo Anna, cada día que pasa más niñas son tomadas de Osore-.

Dicho esto la rubia colgó el teléfono. Se sentía insegura, un tanto nerviosa y asustada por lo cual fue y se recostó en su cama, necesitaba descansar un momento para poder afrontar todo lo que sucedía y lo que sucedería.

-Señorita Anna el muchacho…-. Anunció Konchireapareciendo.

-Está bien-. Contestó enseguida la chica. -Ya terminé de hablar con Kino. Vete y ya sabes… ni una palabra de nada a nadie-.

El pequeño espíritu apenas dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de desaparecer.

-!YA LLEGUE AMOR!-. Gritó Mike entrando al sitio. -Jeje siempre quise decir eso-.

El buen humor del chico se vio olvidado cuando encontró a Anna en su cama acostada sobre las cobijas con las luces apagadas y sus brazos cubriendo su cara. -¿Esta todo bien?-.

La chica se levantó lentamente quedando sentada sobre la cama y lo miró antes de responder. -Si, y no…-

El rubio se asustó más al ver el temple de Anna. Sin perder un segundo más se sentó en la cama junto a ella. -¿Que sucede?-.

-Recibí una llamada de… una vieja amiga-.

-¿Vieja amiga? ¿Te refieres a… una amiga de Japón?-. Anna apenas asintió, poco le había contado a Mike sobre su vida antes de llegar a América. Lo único que había compartido con él era que no tenía padres, ni familia y que venía de Japón. Eso era todo, Michael sabía que su vida allá atrás no era una que la hiciera feliz, es más sabía que ella se había marchado escapando de esa vida, lo podía ver cada vez que algo de su pasado salía a colación. -¿Y que quería?-.

-Ella tiene… un problema algo grande y quiere, mejor dicho necesita que…yo vaya y la ayude-.

-¿Regresar a Japón? Ummm… no se qué tan cercana sea tu amiga o que tan grande sea su problema pero no crees que es demasiado? No es como si Japón quedara aquí a la vuelta de la esquina-.

-Lo se-.

-Y tu… ¿qué le dijiste?-.

-La verdad no tengo deseos de ir en lo más mínimo, pero no puedo dejarla sola, ella fue una persona que me ayudo mucho en mi infancia y gran parte de lo que soy, bueno de lo que fui se lo debo a ella-.

-¿entonces… piensas ir?-.

-Asi es-.

-¿Estas segura? Tal vez si me cuentas cual es su problemas podamos pensar juntos una mejor solución, una que no implique que viajes medio mundo-.

-Lo siento, es algo muy personal y créeme que fui la primera en buscar otras soluciones pero no las hay, voy a tener que ir-.

-Anna no quiero sonar como un pesado pero tu tienes muchas obligaciones aquí que no puedes simplemente abandonar así de un día para otro-.

-Lo se, no te preocupes dejare todo organizado antes de irme, es más le pediré un poco de ayuda a Alice para no dejarte sobre cargado de trabajo en cualquier evento-.

-Pero no solo es eso Anna, que hay con las demás cosas?-.

La rubia miró con cariño a Mike, su cara lo decía todo. -¿Demás cosas? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que no quieres que me marche?-.

-¿Serviría para que te quedaras?-.

-No, lo siento es algo que debo hacer-.

-Bien-. Aceptó el chico con algo de molestia. -¿Y por cuánto tiempo será?-.

-En realidad… no lo se-.

-Vamos Anna al menos dame un aproximado, 5 días, una semana?-.

-Tal vez un poco más que eso-. Respondió la rubia sintiendo la culpabilidad.

-¿¡DOS SEMANAS!?-

-...-.

-¿¡TRES!?- Dijo Mike parándose muy molesto de la cama. -Entonces casualmente el día que decidimos mudarnos juntos tú decides irte del país por tres semanas!... o más!-.

 **-** Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, cuando te pedí que te mudaras conmigo no sabía que esto iba a suceder!-. Se defendió la chica.

-Bien tal vez sea así, pero no te veo con afán alguno de volver a mí, a casa! A nuestra casa! Es más como si quisieras prolongar tu estadía lejos lo más que puedas, ¿o dime qué clase de problema puede durar tanto en solucionarse?-. Espetó el rubio con una mirada acusadora.

Anna sabía que si se lo contaba no lo entendería, es más no le creería; de seguro pensaría que estaba loca, ¿fantasmas?¿chamanes?¿sacerdotisas secuestradas? Sonaba muy loco en realidad ahora que ella vivía en el mundo ordinario.

-Michael no voy a pelear por esto, es una decisión tomada y punto-. Estableció Anna con seriedad.

El chico la miró de la misma forma retadora que ella lo hacía, definitivamente cuando se enojaban los dos tenían el peor de los caracteres.

-¿Bien… y cuando partes?-.

-Mañana en la noche-.

 **\- - - OSORE - - - -**

Kino había bajado a la vieja biblioteca tan pronto colgó el teléfono, palpaba los libros con sus manos, pero parecía estar teniendo un poco de dificultad por lo viejos y descuadernados que estos estaban.

-Abuela-. La llamó Yoh llegando al sitio aun muy dormido y sosteniendo una pequeña vela para alumbrar en algo.-¿eres tu?-.

-¿Que haces despierto a esta hora Yoh?-. Cuestionó Kino sin dejar su tarea de lado.

-Lo siento abuela, escuché el teléfono y poco después unos pasos fuera de la habitación; tenía que averiguar quién era o si alguien estaba en peligro… pero veo que eres tu… necesitas ayuda?-.

La anciana se alejó un poco del estante. -Ya que estas aquí, estoy buscando dos libres muy grandes y antiguos. En su portada tienen el mismo símbolo que el medallón-. Le explicó al chico sacándolo y dándoselo a él.

El medallón era el que había quedado atrás tras la desaparición de una de las aprendices del templo, eso hizo levantar varias dudas en Yoh.

-¿El símbolo del templo que mencionaste antes?-. Cuestionó el joven castaño.

-Así es, el del templo Tsu-.

-¿Y porque tienes aquí libros de ese templo abuela?-.

-Porque mucho antes de ser Kino Asakura y la maestra en Osore, yo era un sacerdotisa más del templo Tsu-.

 **\- - - NUEVA YORK - - -**

Mike y Anna se fueron a la cama enojados, ninguno quería ceder en su posición y lo peor es que era la misma, ninguno quería que Anna fuera pero sabían que si el deber la llamaba no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

La rubia se levanto más temprano de lo normal ese día, tenía bastantes cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, pero sabía que cada día que tardaba habían nuevas víctimas en Osore y eso no la dejaba tranquila. Se reunió muy temprano con Alice, le pidió que la ayudara por unos días, ella como buena amiga acepto ya que quedaba solo de apoyo para Mike, el seria el principal encargado. No faltaron las dudas de ¿a dónde iba? y ¿porque de esa forma tan intempestiva?, pero bueno Anna manejo el tema de forma que Alice supiera solo lo necesario.

Luego de eso la rubia pasó toda la tarde visitando los locales y en reuniones con varios bancos y distribuidores, tenía que dejar todo en orden para que el trabajo fuera lo menos pesado posible para Mike. El día paso de forma muy rápida, apenas y le dio tiempo para comprar el tickete de avión y alistar su ropa de invierno ya que como recordaba en Osore siempre hacia frio y la mayoría del año nevaba. Llego a su apartamento cargada de cosas, tenía apenas unas horas para alistarse y empacar maleta, pero en cuanto entró percibió un delicioso aroma. Anna bajó todas las bolsas apenas entró y frente a ella pudo ver en el comedor una deliciosa cena, a la luz de las velas con varias rosas alrededor del apartamento y Mike muy elegante esperándola.

-Empezaba a pensar que me estabas evitando y por lo cual te irías sin despedirte-.

-Seria difícil ya que ahora vivimos en el mismo apartamento y todas mis cosas y maletas están aquí-. Respondió con algo de humor Anna.

-Bueno, ¿crees que tengas algo de tiempo antes de marcharte?-.

La chica miró el reloj, bueno si empacaba rápido y no levantaba el desorden del apartamento lo tendría. -Un poco, aunque lamento no estar vestida para la ocasión-.

Mike se acercó y empezó a quitarle el saco a Anna. -A mi me parece que estas perfecta-.

La cena fue un tanto rápida, lo que siguió después no tanto. El chico no espero ni un segundo a que Anna bajara su plato cuando se acercó y le dio un gran y apasionado beso, la rubia se sorprendió un poco pero aun así entendía lo que sentía su novio, estarían separados por un largo tiempo, ella también lo extrañaría.

-Me queda un poco de tiempo, ya sabes para reponerte lo de la otra noche-.

La sonrisa de Michael no se hizo esperar, levantó a la chica de la silla con cuidado sin dejar de besarla mientras la llevaba hacia la habitación, en donde una vez en la cama que ahora compartían disfrutaron el uno del otro, tratando de compensar un poco el tiempo que no estarían juntos.

Anna se levantó lentamente, no quería despertar a Mike, miró su reloj apenas tenía tiempo para un rápido baño y empacar unas cosas en la maleta. Tan pronto termino llamo un taxi, iba a despedirse del rubio, pero este se le adelantó ya que cuando ella volvía a la pieza a hacerlo él la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-Me alegra que estés despierto, quería despedirme-.

-Lo se, espero que tengas un buen viaje y que vuelvas pronto Anny-. Respondió el chico parándose para besarla.

Anna recibió el beso y miró su celular, el taxista ya la esperaba abajo.

-Volveré pronto, no te preocupes-.

Pero antes de que Anna soltara del abrazo Mike, este la detuvo para decirle un suave pero muy seguro. -Te amo-.

La chica se quedo tiesa, ellos nunca se habían dicho esas palabras, bueno nunca nadie se las había dicho a ella ni ella a nadie en su vida, escucharlas viniendo del hombre con el que ahora compartía su hogar era algo muy serio.

Mike estudiaba la reacción de Anna, el se sentía listo para decirle esas palabras hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería asustarla, más conociendo su personalidad. Pensó que ese sería un buen momento ya que hace poco habían dado un paso más en su relación al empezar a vivir juntos, pero ahora dudaba por la reacción de la chica.

-Debo irme… cuídate-. Dijo Anna con cuidado safandoze del agarre y de la situación. Salió rápidamente del apartamento con su maleta y se subió al taxi, todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y una vez más se sentía terrible por no poder responderle a Mike como el lo merecía. Sin embargo esos pensamientos pasaron a un segundo plano, asi como su vida en Nueva York una vez despego el avión con rumbo a Japón.

Anna no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había vivido allí, lo bueno, lo malo y lo que la impulsó a irse definitivamente.

 **\- - - 5 AÑOS ATRAS - - -**

Desde la interrupción del torneo de chamanes, Yoh y sus amigos habían retomado sus vidas cotidianas volviendo a sus hogares con sus familias y en el caso de Yoh, Anna y Manta volviendo a la escuela.

Los tres volvían a la pensión como siempre después de un día más de clases.

-Wow Yoh! Estuviste increíble en el partido de soccer! Anotaste casi todos los goles!-. Exclamó con emoción Manta.

-Jijiji gracias peque, pero todo el equipo lo hizo muy bien en realidad-.

-eeee a quien quieres engañar jeje todos sabemos que tu eres la super estrella…-. Siguió con sus halagos el pequeño, aunque en un volumen más bajo viendo que Anna aún estaba lejos, pero no tanto. -En especial las porristas-.

Yoh simplemente rio ante el comentario de su amigo, para el esas cosas no eran importantes, e realidad le gustaba jugar soccer y ser parte de un equipo independiente de la victoria y reconocimiento que eso le diera ante los demás.

Anna iba unos pasos más atrás hojeando un libro, no era de su interés escuchar las alabanzas a Yoh por otro gran partido, a ella le agradaba que el castaño se divirtiera y sobresaliera, solo que a veces no le gustaba mucho la clase de atención que eso provocaba y menos últimamente. Ella había notado muy bien como la capitana del equipo de porristas, Miyu, animaba y apoyaba MUY especialmente a Yoh, eso era una gran molestia pero ella simplemente no era de las que se dejaban llevar por sus emociones, además ella confiaba 100% en su prometido.

Para muchos, sino es que para todos en la escuela, Anna e Yoh eran dos conocidos más, tal ves ni siquiera amigos, de seguro vecinos ya que todos habían visto que llegaban juntos en la mañana y se marchaban juntos en la tarde, casi siempre en compañía del joven Oyamada.

En la pensión su relación no era muy diferente ellos convivían juntos, compartían alguno que otro momento viendo televisión, comiendo o a veces hasta cocinando pero las cosas parecían muy normales hasta para Manta, quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí con ellos.

Iban tan solo unas cuadras alejados de la escuela cuando una voz hizo que se detuvieran. -YOH! ESPERA!-. Era Miyu, la capitana del equipo de porristas que tanto le fastidiaba a Anna.

La chica venia corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos, Anna ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la vio pasar por su lado y detenerse frente a Yoh.

-Miyu que sorpresa, ¿sucede algo?-. Le preguntó Yoh con su típica amabilidad.

El chaman vio como Anna seguía derecho sin si quiera mirarlos, sabía que no le agradaba la animadora, aunque no entendía muy bien porque. Para el, Miyu era una chica alegre y simpática con mucha energía; nunca habían tenido problemas y siempre parecía alegrarse de verlo.

-No te preocupes no es nada grave, solo quería invitarte…-. Decía la chica viendo también a Manta. -Bueno invitarlos este viernes a mi casa, tendremos una celebración por la gran victoria de hoy y por la finalización del año escolar! Ya saben pronto terminaremos la preparatoria y que mejor momento para poder hacer buenos recuerdos y reforzar los lazos que hemos creado en estos años-.

-¡Genial! Allí estaré!-. Exclamó el pequeño con emoción.

-¡será muy divertido!, ¿tú qué dices Yoh?-. Repitió la chica pero ahora poniendo toda su atención en el Asakura.

Yoh lo pensó por un momento, el no era un chico de fiestas pero esta le parecía bien y más por las razones que le daba Miyu, la preparatoria acabaría en tan solo una semana y el no había ido nunca a ninguna fiesta.

-Suena bien, le preguntare a Anna si quiere ir-.

-¿Anna?... te refieres a Kyoyama?-. Cuestionó Miyu con notoria duda.

-Si… ¿por qué?¿Hay algún problema?-.

-Jeje no para nada, solo que no sabía que fueras tan amigo de ella… pero está bien todo el ultimo año está invitado!-.

No siendo más la chica retomó su camino así como Yoh y Manta.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras más Manta no pudo guardarse más la duda. -¿En verdad crees que Anna quiera ir?-.

-No lo sabremos hasta que le preguntemos-. Dijo como si fuera lo más normal el castaño.

-mmmm…. Espero que diga que si-. Agregó el pequeño con algo de desanimo, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo.

-¿Que sucede peque por qué esa cara?-

-Es solo que… si ella no va … de seguro tu no podrás ir y por lo tanto yo...-. Yoh se quedó mirando a Manta con duda, no entendía lo que quería decirle. -Bueno tu sabes que nunca he sido el más popular y no tenía muchos amigos antes de que tu llegaras, así que no es que reciba muchas invitaciones a fiestas como estas-.

-JIJI no te preocupes Manta es solo una fiesta, de seguro así nosotros no vayamos tú la pasaras muy bien-.

-mmm… la verdad no me gustaría ir solo, pero no te preocupes-. Dijo Manta intentando retomar el animo. - Además no sabemos que vaya a decir Anna, a lo mejor se anima también a ir!-.

-Jiji exacto. Preparamos una muy deliciosa cena hoy y se lo diremos entonces!, así no podrá negarse-.

-Jeje está bien, espero que diga que si, la verdad me gustaría mucho tener un buen recuerdo de lo que fue la preparatoria, lo que fue en este último año y no lo que era antes cuando era el niño solo que tomaba clases especiales-.

Yoh miró una última vez a Manta antes de cerrar el tema, podía ver que la fiesta significaba mucho para el pequeño. Esa misma noche el Asakura preparó la mejor cena que pudo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Anna, estaba muy sorprendida por esfuerzo de su prometido.

-JIJI espero que sea de tu gusto Annita-.

La rubia apenas le dio una media sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer, no era mucho lo que expresaba pero para Yoh que la conocía tan bien sabía que no era cualquier cosa, la chica estaba de buen humor y le alegraba que fuera por su esfuerzo. La cena transcurrió de modo normal los muchachos hablaban mientras Anna tan solo comentaba un poco de vez en cuando. En cuanto la sacerdotisa estaba por terminar Yoh y Manta compartieron una mirada de complicidad, que no paso nada desapercibida para la chica.

-¿Bien que es lo que sucede?

-Jiji no se a que te refieres Annita-. Contestó Yoh sudando un poco, se sentía un tanto descubierto.

-¿La gran y elaborada cena? ¿Las miradas de complicidad?-. Espetó Anna levantando una ceja en señal de duda y molestia.

-este.. puesss….-. Intentaba articular el castaño, pensando en la mejor forma de decirlo, hasta que Manta se le adelantó.

-Lo que sucede es que… jee... este-.

O bueno al menos lo intentó.

La mirada de Anna los ponía cada vez más nerviosos, pero sabían que si no lo decían rápido mas se irritaría y menor posibilidad habría, por lo cual Yoh dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y concretó. -El viernes hay una fiesta para celebrar el partido de hoy y la terminación de la preparatoria; queríamos saber si… quieres ir?-.

La rubia estudió la cara de los chicos, parecían tener muchas ganas de ir. Pero aun así algo era extraño en su actitud.

-¿Y donde será esta dichosa fiesta?-.

Manta se alegró un poco al parecer Anna estaba en disposición de escucharlos, pero Yoh, el sabía mejor, sabía que cuando supiera que era en casa de Miyu las cosas solo irían cuesta abajo.

-En la casa de Miyu!-. Soltó el Oyamada sin más.

Anna se levantó de la mesa mientras respondía de forma tranquila. -No gracias, paso-.

\- Pero… ¡¿por qué no?!-. Exclamó Manta un tanto exaltado.

La sacerdotisa se detuvo en la puerta, parecía empezar a estar molesta. -Simplemente no me apetece-. Pero viendo la cara de insatisfacción y enojo de Manta agregó. -Pero espero que tú vayas y la pases muy bien-.

Anna se fue a su habitación, Yoh no podía evitar sentirse mal por su amigo, el de verdad quería ir y sabía que no iría solo.

-No te preocupes Manta, hablare con ella-.

-Si… como sea, todos sabemos que una vez Anna decide algo no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión-.

Manta termino su comida y se fue a su casa. Yoh encontraba la situación un tanto incomoda, Manta quería ir, el en parte también quería ir y quería que Anna quisiera ir, pero sabía que eso estaba junto a lo imposible. De todas formas por que el hecho de que ella no quisiera ir lo hacía sentir que el no podía? El siempre parecía estar dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera o necesitara pero ella parecía solo importarle sus propios caprichos, decidió que era hora de que tuvieran una charla, las cosas no podían seguir asi.

-¿Anna estas despierta?-. Preguntó Yoh llamando a su puerta

-¿Que quieres?-. Contestó de forma osca la chica después de un rato desde adentro de su pieza.

-Quiero… hablar contigo-.

-….-.

-Es…importante-. Aclaró el chaman con algo de molestia al ver que no había respuesta.

-Bien, sigue-.

En cuanto Yoh entró a la habitación de la chica la encontró sentada en el pequeño balcón que había en su habitación sentada observando las estrellas a la luz de la luna, era una imagen muy bella, el corazón del castaño se detuvo por unos segundos. En los últimos años tanto Anna como Yoh habían dejado de ser esos niños que se conocieron muy pequeños, y eso él lo tenía presente ya hace mucho tiempo, los sentimientos que le causaba su prometida eran confusos pero muy intensos.

-¿Que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?-. Preguntó la chica sin dejar de mirar a las estrellas

 **-** Emmm si…-. Contestó Yoh volviendo en si. -¿Anna quiero saber por que no quieres ir a esa fiesta?… es decir es solo eso una fiesta-.

-Por eso mismo si es solo una fiesta qué importancia tiene?-. Respondió la chica ahora si mirándolo.

-Es importante para Manta-.

-¿Y?... yo no le estoy prohibiendo que vaya-.

-El… no quiere ir solo-.

-¿Viniste a preguntarme porque no quiero ir a esa fiesta o si tu puedes ir?-.

La actitud de Anna era algo que el chaman no iba a aceptar, no en ese momento. -No, yo no tengo por qué pedirte permiso para ir-. Anna e Yoh mantuvieron sus miradas duras el uno al otro, era lo más cercano que habían tenido a una pelea en todo ese tiempo, no porque no tuvieran problemas sino porque el castaño siempre cedía fácilmente a la voluntad de la chica. -Solo que quería saber por qué no vas a ir con nosotros-.

-¿Entonces ya lo decidiste, vas a ir y eso es todo?-.

-No tiene nada de malo, así quieras que suene de esa forma, así que si voy a ir y ojala tú quisieras ir con nosotros a nuestra primera y última fiesta de preparatoria-.

Anna nunca había visto tanto enojo en la mirada de Yoh, además el nunca se había opuesto de tal forma a ella y eso le parecía extraño. El castaño sabía que se había sobrepasado en la forma de hablarle a su prometida, el en realidad no estaba molesto por la fiesta en si, estaba molesto porque Anna parecía no tenerlo en cuenta para nada, ni siquiera le importaba poder darle ese pequeño gusto, unas cuantas horas juntos en una fiesta.

-Pues lo siento, esas cosas no son de mi interés. Ahora si no te importa quiero descansar-. Le pidió la chica, el Asakura apenas y la miró duramente antes de retirarse a su propia habitación.

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron de la peor forma, Anna e Yoh no hablaban en lo más mínimo, ella se iba muy temprano sola a la escuela y cuando se veían en la pensión en la tarde se ignoraban totalmente. El chico cocinaba la cena pero aun así no cruzaban palabra durante la comida.

Finalmente llegó el viernes...

 **-** Entonces las cosas con Anna…?-. Preguntó Manta viendo la tensa actitud que mantenía Yoh.

-Siguen igual-. Respondió el chaman casi que con indiferencia.

El pequeño había sentido la gran tensión en la pensión esos días, Yoh le había comentado que Anna estaba un tanto enojada por lo de la fiesta pero aun así le dijo a su amigo que no se preocupara ya que de seguro era un capricho que se le pasaría.

-Tal vez lo mejor será no ir a la fiesta y ya… no lo crees?-. Espeto el Oyamada.

-¿Por que no? Suena divertido y no es como si tuviera algo de malo o si?-.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con Anna por mi culpa-.

-No es tu culpa peque, hay cosas que yo quiero hacer y que ella no es algo normal. Además como te dije no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo-.

Durante esos tres días después de la pelea Anna había tratado de ser razonable, a lo mejor Yoh tenía razón y solo era una fiesta, pero cuando estaban en la escuela veía a Miyu cerca del chico, su enojo volvía a resurgir! La sacerdotisa no sabía si era ella que estaba paranoica o solo muy enojada, pero la animadora parecía no querer despegarse de Yoh, además de buscar cualquier motivo para hacer contacto físico con el por más pequeño que fuera. Por un momento Anna comenzó a dudar si la razón por la que su prometido quería ir tanto a la dichosa fiesta era porque era la fiesta de Miyu.

Anna se encontraba en la cocina tomando un poco de leche cuando vio a Yoh bajar totalmente arreglado, en realidad se veía muy guapo. El castaño se había sentido toda la semana muy mal por estar peleando con la rubia así que antes de salir se dirigió a la cocina para verla.

-Ya me voy-.

La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza y siguió con dirección a las escaleras sin decir nada

-Anna… espera-. La sacerdotisa se detuvo aun de espaldas esperando a ver que diría el chico. -Esta pelea, es agotadora. No entiendo porque estás tan enojada en realidad solo es una fiesta y créeme que en verdad me gustaría mucho que fueras conmigo-.

La rubia volteó lentamente, podía ver en los ojos de su prometido que era sincero. -Esta bien, no soy… una gran fan de las fiestas…. Cuídate y pásala bien-.

Yoh le dio una gran sonrisa a Anna, estaba feliz de que ella entendiera y pareciera al menos importarle un poco su felicidad, aunque claro hubiera sido más feliz si ella fuera con el, pero tampoco podía pedir milagros

-Gracias Anita, volveré temprano-.

Actuando por impulso y emoción Yoh se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anna; y sin más el chico se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Anna se quedó parada por unos minutos, el contacto de los labios de Yoh con su mejilla fue tierno y cálido. La rubia dejo una pequeña sonrisa escapar ya que nadie la veía y subió feliz a su habitación.

Tan pronto Yoh llego a la casa de Miyu encontró a Manta.

 **-** Yoh! Amigo! Que bien te ves!-.

-JIJIJI tu también peque! Woww! Esta es la casa de Miyu!? Es más grande de lo que pensé!-.

-jeje lo sé, y al parecer es solo para ella ya que sus padres están de viaje hace un buen tiempo-.

La conversación de los chicos se vio interrumpida por la anfitriona de la fiesta. -Yoh! Viniste! Que alegría verte!-. Dijo una feliz Miyu abrazándolo con entusiasmo.

-JIJI si gracias por invitarnos-. Contesto el despistado de Yoh.

-mmm...pensé que vendrías con Kyoyama?-. Le cuestionó la chica.

-jiji desafortunadamente ella tenía…. Otros planes-.

-Bueno no te preocupes la vamos a pasar de lo mejor!-.

Entre más gente llegaba la fiesta más se animaba, el ambiente era vibrante y muy contagioso. Además no paso mucho tiempo cuando empezó a fluir el alcohol en las bebidas.

-JIP JIP! Pensé que era solo ponche jeje-. Gimoteó un muy rojo y algo mareado Manta.

-JIJI ya me parecía extraño que el ponche de repente supiera un tanto agrio-. Contestó Yoh tambaleándose un poco. -Espérame aquí debo… JIP JIP… ir al baño-.

El castaño llegó al baño después de mucho tropezar con las paredes y con varias personas en igual estado de ebriedad o peor que el. Una vez estuvo allí se hecho un poco de agua de en la cara y se miró al espejo como tratando de enfocarse y encontrarse en el. _-¿Que estoy haciendo?, no me di ni cuenta cuando empecé a sentirme así de ebrio-._ Pensó para si.

Yoh miró su reloj, las 12 de la noche, aun era temprano lo mejor era ir a casa en ese momento ya que aunque mareado aun se sentía capaz de sostener y llegar bien. Tan pronto salió del baño fue a buscar a Manta donde lo había dejado, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver varias personas alrededor de su amigo y más aun ver que este había perdido la consciencia totalmente, el no estaba tan mal cuando se fue, de ser así nunca lo hubiera dejado. -¿QUE SUCEDIÓ!?-.

-jeje parece que el pequeño bebió demás, pero no te preocupes estará bien, solo necesita descansar-. Le contestó Miyu sosteniendo la cabeza de Manta.

-Esta bien, yo lo llevaré a casa-. Afirmó el Asakura empezando a recobrar en algo sus sentidos.

-No… si lo mueves demasiado puede que se despierte y la verdad es que antes de caer así se sentía bastante mal, parecía que fuera a vomitar-. Yoh miro a su inconsciente amigo, el pequeño si que se veía pálido y sudoroso. -Si quieres puedo mostrarte una habitación en la que puedes ponerlo, estará cómodo hasta que se recupere o pueda irse-.

-Mmm... Esta bien-. Terminó por aceptar el chaman mientras alzaba con cuidado a Manta. Siguió a Miyu hasta al tercer piso de la enorme casa; al parecer allá todo estaba en silencio, tranquilo y vació.

-Vaya...tu casa es muy grande… y elegante-. Opinó Yoh admirando la enorme mansión.

-jeje gracias, me alegra que sea de tu agrado, eres bienvenido cuando lo necesites…Bien puedes ponerlo en esta habitación-. Señalo la chica abriendo una puerta.

El castaño vio con sorpresa la enorme habitación estaba muy bien decorada. -Woww esta es tu habitación?-

-jeje no, esta es de huéspedes. La mía esta a tan solo unas puertas de esta. Puedes acomodarlo mientras le traigo un vaso de agua para cuando se despierte-.

Yoh asintió y así hicieron las cosas hasta que Miyu volvió a los pocos minutos con dos vasos. -Te traje uno a ti también, te ves un poco cansado-.

-JIJI gracias-. Agradeció el castaño recibiendo el agua y bebiéndola de golpe. -Bueno, debo irme, me esperan en casa-.

-¿Vas a dejar a tu amigo asi no más?-. Dijo con sorpresa Miyu.

El castaño no sabía que hacer, la verdad no quería dejar a Manta solo, pero tampoco quería tener más problemas con Anna por la fiesta.

-Yo, dije que volvería temprano, no quisiera preocupar a…-.

-Podrías llamar y decir que te vas a demorar un poco más-.

-No lo se… no quiero tener problemas …-

-De seguro en tu casa entenderán si les dices que es por ayudar a tu amigo, además yo tengo que volver abajo y ver cómo va todo; no quisiera que Manta se despertara y se encontrara solo y asustado en un sitio desconocido-.

Yoh estudio las palabras de Miyu, sopesando la situación, parecía tener razón. De seguro si llamaba a Anna se enojaría pero cuando supiera que era por Manta tal vez lo entendería.

-Tienes razón, ¿podrías prestarme tu teléfono por favor?-.

La chica le dio regalo una enorme sonrisa a Yoh. El chico por un momento lo dudo, le parecía extraño lo feliz que se había puesto la chica solo por eso.

-Dos puertas a la derecha en mi cuarto hay un teléfono en la mesa de noche-. Salieron en silencio del cuarto donde estaba Manta. -Bueno, estaré abajo con los demás por si me necesitas-.

-Si… gracias-. Respondió Yoh viéndola ir en dirección opuesta.

El Asakura empezó a caminar hacia donde le dijo Miyu, abrió la puerta del cuarto lo analizo lentamente, sentía que el mareo y la fatiga volvían a el, pero de una forma más fuerte aun, ¿seria lo mismo que le habría sucedido a Manta?. El joven chaman se encamino al teléfono que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama, se sentó en la cama, descolgó el teléfono y…. todo se volvió oscuro.

En la pensión Anna trataba de conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño beso de Yoh, hacia mucho el no le demostraba cariño a ella y eso a veces la hacía dudar si el compromiso era la mejor idea o no; no se dio cuenta como paso el tiempo tan rápido hasta que vio el reloj en su pared, 3 am. La sacerdotisa se extrañó por la hora, el castaño le había dicho que volvería temprano y ya era bastante muy tarde, al principio la chica se sentía enojada, conforme avanzaba el tiempo empezó a sentirse preocupada; 5 de la mañana y aun no había señal alguna de Yoh.

La rubia no pudo esperar más y se levantó, no tenía el teléfono de Miyu y era muy temprano para llamar a casa de Manta.

-Tú-. Dijo Anna hablándole a un espíritu de la pensión. -Ve y encuentra a Yoh-.

El espíritu asintió y se fue; sin embargo tras una hora de esperar el espíritu volvió sin novedad alguna.

 **-** _¿Como puede ser? ¿¡Donde demonios es que vive esa niña Miyu!?-._ Pensó Anna para si intentando recordar.

 **\- - - CASA DE MIYU- - -**

Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando Manta empezó a reaccionar y despertarse. _-¿Donde estoy?¿que sucedió?-._ Se cuestionó mirando alrededor. - _Me duele mucho la cabeza-._

El Oyamada se levantó y vio que estaba en un sitio totalmente desconocido así que decidió salir con cuidado e investigar. Lo último que recordaba era sentirse un poco mareado, Yoh diciéndole que iría al baño y luego Miyu acercándose con una gran sonrisa a él. El pequeño salió de la habitación y se encontró con un largo corredor hacia lado y lado lleno de puertas cerradas, excepto por una, dos puertas a la derecha de la habitación de la que Manta había salido había una puerta medio abierta. El pequeño rubio se asomó con cuidado y casi que torpeza, estaba un poco adormilado aún pero lo que vio lo terminó de despertar, es más lo dejo en un estado de shock total. _-No puede ser… no puedo creerlo… Yoh…-._

En la pieza perteneciente a Miyu, se encontraban ella e Yoh en la cama bajo las sabanas durmiendo, la ropa de ambos toda regada por el piso; eso solo significaba una cosa, Yoh estaba en una cama desnudo, con una chica; y esa chica no era su prometida.

Manta escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban desde el otro extremo del pasillo así que sin pensarlo mucho cerró la puerta de la habitación para que nadie los viera.

 **-** Hey Oyamada! Que fiesta la de anoche no!-. Dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase llegando por el corredor seguido de otros más.

-Bueno es hora de irnos, pero antes queremos despedirnos de Miyu y agradecerle por todo ¿La has visto?-. Opinó otra de sus compañeras.

Manta estaba pálido y muy nervioso

 **-** ¿Que sucede Manta? ¿Te sientes bien? Nos asustaste un poco anoche cuando te desmayaste… de seguro necesitas un poco más de descanso-.

Dentro de la habitación Yoh empezaba a retomar la consciencia. El sol molestaba sus ojos asi que se levantó con cuidado hasta que sintió algo caliente cerca de el, un cuerpo. El castaño abrió rápidamente los ojos y cuando al fin estos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación pudo ver y lo que vio lo dejo helado; se encontraba totalmente desnudo acostado en una cama con Miyu, no entendía por que ni como habia llegado allí; intentó recordar pero unas voces fuera de la habitación lo distrajeron, podía escuchar a Manta hablar con unos muchachos; rápidamente Yoh se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

-¿Que horas son?-. Peguntó Miyu despertándose. -¿Que sucede?-.

-Yo… Miyu… este… nosotros-. Empezó a titubear Yoh, el pobre sentía que se iba desmayar en cualquier momento de la impresión.

La chica se estiró lentamente, y viendo la confusión del muchachole dio una leve y tierna sonrisa antes de tomarlo del brazo, jalarlo hacia ella y besarlo intensamente.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a la vista de Manta y los otros chicos la escena entre un Yoh apenas en pantalones, una Miyu cubierta apenas por sabanas y al parecer un beso muy apasionado. El joven Asakura apartó rápidamente ala chica y al ver la cara de Manta y los demás cerró la puerta nuevamente con fuerza.

-Umm ya veo que Miyu está muy ocupada jeje, bueno será mejor dejarla por ahora, ya luego nos contará que tal le termino de ir-. Comentó una de las compañeras de escuela de los chicos.

Los demás se fueron mientras un asombrado Manta bajo lentamente, no podía creer lo que había visto, no sabía que a Yoh le gustará Miyu y peor aún no sabía que Yoh haría algo así en una fiesta, Anna no estaba muy lejos de sus pensamientos, sabría ella lo que Yoh sentía? Era por eso que no quería ir a la fiesta? Qué pensaría de lo sucedido?

Tan pronto Yoh cerró la puerta miró con enojo y duda a Miyu, todo era muy confuso -¿Por que hiciste eso!?

-no pensé que te molestara, después de... lo de anoche-.

Yoh miraba la cara de la chica, ella parecía feliz mientras él se sentía miserable y muy mal, el nunca había querido que algo así pasara, el no era de los que hacia ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Lo de anoche?-.

Miyu lo miro como diciéndole lo obvio. -Tu sabes… lo de anoche-.

-Miyu, yo... en verdad lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea de que sucedió anoche… lo último que recuerdo es venir aquí para llamar a casa-.

-¡Como puedes decir eso Yoh!, tú mismo fuiste el que … busco todo esto-. Yoh no lo entendía, además parecía ser que Miyu empezaba a enojarse. -¡Pensé que eras diferente! Pero veo que eres como los demás un cobarde que apenas consigue lo que quiere se hace el desentendido-. Le reclamo la chica levantándose y empezando a vestirse.

-Miyu no es asi….-

La chica se detuvo de golpe y con ilusión preguntó. -¿Entonces… tu si me quieres?-. El Asakura se sintió muy incomodo, él estimaba y le agradaba Miyu, pero quererla era otra cosa. **-** Yoh dime la verdad, ¿yo te importo?-.

-Si… pero no de la manera que tu crees Miyu-.

-vete-.

-Pero Miyu…-.

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! QUE NO ENTIENDES! LARGATEEE!

Yoh trato de acercarse y calmar a la chica, pero ella no parecía tranquilizarse asi que simplemente tomó sus demás cosas y se fue. En el camino por el corredor escuchaba los sollozos de Miyu, se sentía de lo peor y no era para menos. Tan pronto salio de la casa vio a Manta, de seguro lo estaba esperando. Los dos tenían semblantes serios y tristes.

-Yoh…-

-No quiero hablar… de eso… ni de nada-.

Manta e Yoh caminaron cada uno con sus pensamientos en silencio, los dos intentando recordar cómo es que una simple fiesta se había vuelto el mayor de los desastres. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando llegaron al frente de la pensión, rápidamente un pensamiento muy poderoso llego a la mente del castaño….- _Anna-_. Yoh se sentía mal consigo mismo, por Miyu pero saber que con sus acciones lastimaría a Anna era algo que no podía soportar.

-Espero que… todo se solucione-. Dijo Manta dejando a su amigo para tomar su propio camino.

Yoh estuvo frente a la pensión casi por una hora, sabía que Anna estaría molesta porque no había llegado temprano, es más no había llegado en absoluto; ojala eso fuera lo único por lo que tuviera por que estar molesta, no sabía que hacer, debía ser sincero, pero no era tan fácil y menos cuando ni si quiera el sabia como explicar lo que sucedió.

La sacerdotisa sintió a Yoh llegar y quedarse tan solo parado frente a la pensión por un largo tiempo, estaba muy molesta pero al menos el estaba bien y eso la aliviaba. De seguro Yoh no quería entrar porque no quería pelear con ella, así que queriendo calmar un poco las cosas ella simplemente se retiró a su habitación.

-Tadaima (ya llegue)-. Anunció el chico condesanimo cuando finalmente se decidió a entrar. Se quedó en la puerta esperando el regaño de Anna, pero esto no sucedió. Fue a la cocina, la sala, el patio y no la encontró. Sintió la presencia de su prometida, ella estaba en su propia habitación, sabía que estaría molesta y de seguro por eso se había encerrado. Reuniendo valor el chico se acercó con la intensión de tocar la puerta, pero cuando estuvo por hacerlo algo dentro de él no lo dejo; lagrimas empezaron a escapar de los ojos del moreno, quien en silencio se arrodilló frente a la habitación de la chica; recordaba lo cálido y feliz que se sintió el día anterior al salir y tener el valor de besar su mejilla, sabia que cuando le dijera a Anna lo que había pasado eso sería todo, el único grato recuerdo que tendría con ella y eso lo mataba.

La rubia escuchó a Yoh subir, detenerse frente a su alcoba, esperaba que el golpeara pero no lo hizo, es más minutos después el se retiró a su cuarto. Anna estaba más alla que molesta, el muy idiota no solo llegaba muy muy tarde, la mantenía preocupada en vela, sino que para colmo de descaros no pensaba saludar ni disculparse.

El sábado pasó lentamente en la pensión, ninguno de los chicos salió de sus habitaciones. El domingo Yoh se levantó muy temprano, en realidad casi no había podido dormir, había reflexionado sobre lo que había pasado, el no recordaba ni entendía cómo es que el había terminado allí en la cama de Miyu y peor por mucho que intentara no sabía si efectivamente había sucedido lo que Miyu y la situación daban a entender, pero aun así debía ser honesto y decirle a Anna lo que había pasado, sabía que no sería fácil pero le rogaría de ser necesario para que lo escuchara y aunque fuera imposible lo entendiera.

El joven chaman le preparó un gran desayuno a su prometida, el mejor que hasta ahora hubiera hecho en su vida y espero que la chica se levantara, sin embargo mientras esto sucedía alguien golpeó a la puerta.

- _¿Quien será un domingo a estas horas?_ -. Pensó el chaman mientras iba a abrir, para encontrarse con nada más ni menos que su pequeño amigo. -¿Manta?, ¿que haces aquí? Tan temprano, ¿está todo bien?-

-Pues veras Yoh, me quede muy preocupado con….toda la situación, así que vine a ver como estabas y... como estaba Anna?-

Yoh miró el reloj de seguro Anna aun demoraría un poco en despertar, así que le dio una señal a su amigo para que salieran de la pensión y poder hablar mejor.

-Sé que no quieres hablar de…lo que sucedió, pero debes hacerlo o terminara carcomiéndote por dentro-. Dijo Manta viendo la cara estresada del castaño.

-Yo… yo… no se lo que sucedió Manta, se que suena absurdo pero no lo sé-

-Es decir...¿que no fue algo que quisieras, que buscaras que pasara?-

-¡No!¡por supuesto que no!-

El pequeño soltó un largo suspiro. - Eso pensé, bueno entonces ... de seguro fueron a causa del alcohol-.

 **-**... **-**

-Aun así Yoh, debes afrontar lo sucedido-. El Asakura parecía devastado por el solo pensamiento, pero si por algo apreciaba a Manta era por su honestidad y franqueza. -Puede que tú no buscaras nada de lo que sucedió con Miyu, pero aun así lo que pasó es algo que va a tener repercusiones-.

-Te refieres a Anna-. Espetó Yoh con tristeza.

-Si, y también a Miyu… que tu no recuerdes lo que sucedió o no lo quisieras no significa que ella no ¿Ya hablaste con ella?-

-No, apenas y pude, cuando le dije que no recordaba nada y que las cosas no eran como parecían ella se enojo mucho y me pidió que me fuera-.

-Vaya...¿Y Anna, ya hablaste con ella?-.

-No he tenido la oportunidad, estaba esperando que despertara para hacerlo-.

\- Ya veo… Yoh, dime algo a ti... te interesa Miyu?-.

El chaman miró con extrañeza a su amigo antes de decir con total firmeza. - No, por supuesto que no, yo estoy comprometido con Anna y Miyu es solo una amiga-.

-Te lo digo porque en este momento aun puedes salvar algo-.

-Mmm.. Si pudiera salvar algo, ese algo sería mi relación con Anna. Ella no es solo mi prometida, sino una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Lo de Miyu fue un error, solo eso y nada más-.

Manta estaba un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de Yoh, el siempre había sido muy reservado en todo lo que tenía que ver con Anna, y por eso mismo le costaba creer que lo que había entre ellos dos era más que un compromiso arreglado.

\- Lo siento Yoh, no pensé que…las cosas fueran asi. ¿Pero entonces que vas a hacer?-

Yoh volvió a su semblante triste, dio un largo suspiro antes de proseguir su conversación con Manta.

\- - - DEL VUELTA EN LA PENSIÓN- - -

Tan pronto Anna se despertó bajó a desayunar, se sorprendió al ver el gran banquete que había preparado Yoh, se notaba el esmero, pero aun así el muchacho no estaba en ningún lado por lo que la chica decidió comer algo mientras el aparecía.

-TOC TOC TOC-

- _¿Visita un domingo a estas hora? Debe ser Manta_ -. Pensó Anna, sin embargo cuandoabrió la puerta y para su desagradable sorpresa se encontró con…

-Miyu.. -. Soltó la rubia viendo a la recién llegada con molestia

-¿Kyoyama? ¿Pero que haces tu aquí? No se supone que esta es la casa de Yoh?-

Anna dio un largo suspiro de fastidio, de verdad esa niña le estaba ya llegando a los nervios. -Así es-

-Pero entonces ¿qué haces tú aquí?-

La rubia la miró con algo de duda y enojo, al parecer aunque Yoh y Miyu se llevarán tan bien él no le había dicho nada sobre ella, eso era... molesto.

-Es una larga historia-. Respondió la sacerdotisa girándose para entrar a su casa. -Yoh no se encuentra de momento, pero le diré que viniste-.

Aun así, Miyu no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil. -Emmm… en verdad necesito hablar con el así que si no te molesta-. Exclamó mientras se abría camino dentro de la casa. -lo voy a esperar acá-. La cara de la rubia mostraba toda la molestia que sentía a causa de la impertinente niñita. -Y bien, puedes decirme… que haces en la casa de Yoh si es que el no está?-.

-Mmm...Esta también es mi casa, así que apreciaría si no volvieras a entrar de esa manera-.

-Jeje lo siento… UN MOMENTO COMO QUE TAMBIEN ES TU CASA! QUE TU E YOH VIVEN JUNTOS!?-. La rubia prosiguió al comedor, mientras Miyu solo la siguió esperando una respuesta. -¿Y bien! No piensas responderme!?-

\- La respuesta es más que obvia, si esta es mi casa y es la casa de Yoh también obviamente vivimos juntos-.

-Pero, el nunca lo menciono!-.

-¿Que acaso tu le cuentas a todos con quien vives?-.

-Bueno no.-. La cara de sorpresa de Miyu cambio enseguida a una de extraña felicidad. -En todo caso, si viven juntos me imagino que ustedes son... un tanto cercanos-.

-Un tanto-. Respondió Anna con simpleza mientra seguía con su desayuno, pero sin perder de vista la extraña actitud de la chica.

-Entonces, ya que son cercanos y que lo conoces bien… me gustaría pedirte un consejo-.

Anna bajó el vaso para observar a la chica directamente, algo no le gustaba y si aun no la odiaba estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Yoh iba de regreso a la pensión de seguro su prometida ya estaría abajo desayunando, el sabía que el momento se acercaba, hablar con Manta lo había ayudado a terminar de aclarar aun más sus ideas; le diría la verdad a Anna ya que no quería que se enterara por alguien y aún más no quería tener secretos con ella, menos de ese tipo; le rogaría y suplicaría que lo entendiera y que lo perdonara, él no quería perderla y menos de esa manera.

-Ya llegue!-. Anunció el joven castaño entrando a la pensión. - _Que extraño, ¿de quien serán esos zapatos_?-. Pensó viendo el par extra en la entrada.

Yoh nunca estuvo tan pálido como cuando llegó al comedor y encontró a Anna hablando con Miyu. Cuando el entró las dos chicas lo miraron con seriedad; la primera en hablar fue Anna. -Que bueno que llegaste, Miyu… lleva bastante esperándote y de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar, los dejo-.

La rubia dijo esto de una forma un tanto forzada y extraña. Para Yoh que la conocía podía ver que aunque quisiera verse tranquila en la superficie, su voz y mirada denotaban una tormenta a nivel interno. La sacerdotisa se dirigía a la puerta de la sala para dejarlos solos, pero Yoh la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

-Espera Anna-.

Está ni siquiera lo miro, tan solo se soltó del agarre del muchacho y salió cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza. Yoh que temía lo peor, lentamente volteó hacía donde Miyu, que sonreía ampliamente al muchacho.

-¿Que haces aquí?-.

-Quería hablar contigo Yoh, ya sabes después de lo que sucedió-.

El chico la miraba con extrañeza la última vez que la vio ella estaba muy enojada, ¿Por qué ahora de repente estaba tan amigable? -Este no es el mejor momento... ni el lugar-. Aclaró Yoh mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su prometida.

Y como leyendole la mente Miyu espeto. -Si lo dices por Anna no te preocupes, ella ya lo sabe todo-.

El castaño se quedó helado de pies a cabeza. -¿Que… que dijiste?-.

-Bueno no todo todo, hay cosas que solo son entre tú y yo jeje. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa después de cómo te fuiste y pensé que de pronto no había actuado de la mejor manera ya que tu estabas un tanto extraño; así que cuando llegue aquí esta mañana y empecé a hablar con Kyoyama sobre ti, sobre cuánto te conocía ella, pensé que quien mejor que su compañera de casa para ayudarme a descifrar está situación…-. Decía la chica acercándose cariñosamente al castaño y con un leve sonrrojo. -Le conté que entre tú y yo había algo, y que habían pasado... algunas cosas pero que tal vez como fueron tan rápidas te habías podido sentir presionado y eso te podía asustar-.

Yoh no daba credibilidad a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, de seguro esta era una pesadilla y la peor de todas.-¿ Tu… le dijiste eso a Anna? -. Preguntó sudando mucho y sintiéndose mal... muy muy mal.

-Si, creo que se sorprendió un poco al principio, es decir no puedo creer que no lo supiera! Más viviendo contigo y yendo a la escuela con nosotros! Pero bueno, en todo caso ella me dio la razón en que podías estar un tanto presionado por la rapidez de las cosas ya que tú eras una persona muy relajada y laxa en cuanto a relaciones se trataba-.

Yoh no pudo escuchar más, no le interesaba; asi que salio del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación de Anna con rapidez, necesitaba hablar con ella aclarar las cosas, quiso abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡ANNA! POR FAVOR ABRE! NECESITAMOS HABLAR!-.

Pero no había respuesta del otro lado; Yoh siguió insistiendo gritando y golpeando la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Miyu subiera tras Yoh.

-¿Yoh que sucede? ¡Nosotros aun no terminamos de hablar!-.

Yoh se volteó con enojo y miro a Miyu con mucha molestia. -¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!-.

-Claro que si! Lo que paso..-.

-Mira Miyu-. Trató de razonar el chico con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. -Lo que paso fue un error, un accidente, yo ni siquiera entiendo que paso ni por qué; pero lo que sea que tu pienses que fue no lo es! Y no significa nada!-.

 **-** Pero tu… yo, yo pensé que..-.

-No… y lo siento Miyu pero la única persona en mi vida que puede significar algo así para mi es Anna, ella …es mi prometida-.

Miyu empezó a llorar suavemente pero aun asi sus ojos eran de enojo y mucha ira

-ERES UN MISERABLE YOH ASAKURA, ME COMPADEZCO DE KYOYAMA, TENER UN PROMETIDO COMO TU!-

Luego de esto Miyu se fue mientras Yoh seguía golpeando la puerta de Anna. Habían pasado casi 5 horas cuando la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abrió, el castaño que estaba recostado contra esta casi se cae, pero se re incorporo rápidamente. **-** Anna! por favor escúchame-. Dijo con afán el muchacho.

El semblante de la rubia era el mismo de siempre; serio, frió, calculador. -No es de buena educación despedir así a tus visitas, menos a una tan importante para ti-. Espetó la chica con firmeza y casi que aburrimiento.

-No es así como tú crees… la cosas no son como ella te dijo-.

-Bien, entonces como son?-. Cuestionó recostándose en el marco de su puerta

-Solo déjame explicarte lo que sucedió, con Miyu…-

El solo nombramiento del nombre de esa descarada chica perturbaba a Anna, pero aun así lo escondió lo mejor que pudo esperando una explicación por parte de su prometido.

-Bueno, este...el viernes en la fiesta Manta y yo estábamos bebiendo ponche como todos los demás, luego de varios tragos nos dimos cuenta que el ponche tenía algo más... alcohol, no lo sé; el punto es que en cuanto sentí que estaba un poco mareado decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa sin embargo cuando fui a buscar a Manta el estaba muy mal, hasta se había desmayado y Miyu…-. Dijo Yoh con voz entre cortada, podía ver en los ojos de la chica el temor y el dolor que le impartía con cada palabra. -Ella ofreció darle una habitación en su casa para que descansara. Lo último que recuerdo es que pedí el teléfono para llamarte y decirte que tardaría-. La voz del castaño para entonces era rápida y difícil de entender, por lo cual tuvo que pasar saliva y retomar el aire para terminar su explicación. -Luego simplemente amanecí, en la habitación... de Miyu... con ella-.

Ese último comentario fue como un golpe a sangre fría para la sacerdotisa; claro que Miyu le dijo que entra ella e Yoh pasaba algo y le insinuó repetidas veces sobre un acercamiento entre ambos, pero nunca le dijo eso.

-En … la …habitación… de Miyu con ella...-. Las palabras de Yoh se repetían en la mente de Anna. En ese momento máscara de frialdad de la rubia se quebró.- Tu... tu...te acostaste con Miyu?-

Yoh vio la gran sorpresa y el inmenso dolor en los ojos de la chica.

-Yo, pensé que eso era lo que ella te había dicho-. Admitió el chaman con mucha vergüenza.

-No… ¡PERO ESO NO RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!… ¿¡TE ACOSTASTE SI O NO CON MIYU!?-.

Yoh se quedó mudo de momento, nunca creyó que pudiera ver a Anna más enojada que en otras ocasiones, ni sentir el mismo tanta vergüenza y miedo como el que sentía en ese instante. -...-

-¿¡SI O NO!?-

-¡NO LO SE! ¡NO LO SE!, YO… no lo recuerdo-.

La sacerdotisa miraba a Yoh, juzgándolo y lo merecía, el lo sabía.

-Anna por favor perdóname, yo nunca quise nada de esto, yo no quiero lastimarte-.

-Jaaa entonces supongo que eso lo hace todo mejor, no sabes, no recuerdas y no fue tu intensión!... Por favor Yoh al menos asume la responsabilidad de tus actos-.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE INTENTO!-

-¡SI! ¡¿Y COMO!? ¿NEGANDOLOS?-.

-yo... no lo sé Anna solo … dime qué debo hacer y lo haré-.

-Quiero que regreses el tiempo y que nada de esto suceda-.

-Eso es… imposible-. Dijo con el mayor dolor el chico. -Por mucho que yo también lo desee… desearía no haber ido nunca a esa estúpida fiesta!-.

-ja… no me refiero a eso-. Yoh miró ahora a Anna con duda, ella parecía encontrar algo gracioso en lo que él dijo. -Me refiero a todo! A los últimos años que convivimos aquí, al estúpido compromiso a…-

Pero Anna se detuvo, no quería hablar demás y sabia que había perdido totalmente el control de sus emociones.

-Anna no digas eso por favor, aquí el único error fue el que yo fuera a esa fiesta-.

-¿Pero no que te acostaras con Miyu?-

-ANNA YO EN VERDAD NO LO RECUERDO! Y NO ERA ALGO QUE YO QUISIERA! YO NO..-.

-¿TU QUE, TU NO QUE!?-

-YO NO LO HICE!-.

-ENTONCES QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!?-.

-No… no lo sé-. La chica miro con lastima a Yoh, el se veía muy mal; pero aun así para ella lo que había sucedido era claro y más aun las consecuencias. -Anna por favor, di algo-.

-No tengo nada que decir-. Sin más la muchacha tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Yoh se atravesó en su camino.

-No hemos terminado de hablar-.

-Yo creo que sí, yo no tengo más que decir y francamente no es como si quisiera escuchar mucho de ti en este momento-.

-Anna no te vayas así-.

-DISCULPA! Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste el primero que decidió que la opinión del otro no importa en absoluto en cuanto a que el otro se fuera cuando y a donde quisiera-.

El pobre chico no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa empeoraría la situación y era claro que esta se le había salido de las manos. -No es así-. Intentó negarse Yoh con la cabeza agachada mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos. -Anna no quiero perderte, por favor-.

-Eso lo debiste pensar antes-. Contestó Anna pasando de largo y saliendo definitivamente de la habitación y de la pensión.

La joven sacerdotisa deambuló por la ciudad, se sentía triste, sola, traicionada, como si el mundo para ella se le viniera encima; ella siempre confió en Yoh en todo momento y toda circunstancia; que de se había equivocado todo ese tiempo? Desde que lo conoció? No podía ser; Anna se sentó en el parque y con tristeza saco de su bolso lo único que llevaba, una carta. La leyó lentamente y luego se marcho, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Era muy tarde cuando la rubia regresó a la pensión, Yoh la esperaba en la puerta, los dos se observaron como tratando de reconocerse dentro de tanta tristeza e infelicidad que los embargaba a ambos en ese momento.

-Me alegra ver que esta bien, y de vuelta-. Dijo suavemente el chico, como si temiera que cualquier palabra pudiera espantar a la chica. Anna apenas y lo miró mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba. -Te prepare algo de com…-

-Ya, por favor-. Lo cortó enseguida la rubia. -Solo quiero irme a dormir; mañana será un largo día-.

Yoh la miro con duda, no sabia si dejar pasar el tema, pero viendo que Anna estaba más calmada tal vez era lo mejor, aun asi se sentía fatal.

La noche fue rápida y asi llego el día de la graduación. Yoh y Manta caminaron juntos a la escuela esa mañana. El pequeño trato de traer a colación el tema de Anna y Miyu, pero el Asakura simplemente lo evitaba de cualquier forma, por lo cual terminaron cambiaron de tema.

-No puedo creer que el día dela graduación finalmente haya llegado-. Opinó el Oyamada

-Ni yo jijiji… estos últimos días fueron…casi eternos-.

-Y eso que no estudiaste como los demás para los finales! Aun me parece un milagro que hayas podido pasar todas las materias jee-.

-que poca fe me tienes jijiji-

-Ya casi es hora de la ceremonia…-. Comentó Manta mirando al rededor. -¿Anna no ha llegado aún?-.

Yoh ya se había percatado de eso, pero sabía que la chica llegaría al fin y al cabo era su último momento en preparatoria. La ceremonia fue breve, un pequeño discurso, entrega de diplomas y una despedida a los alumnos que se graduaban. Pero durante todo ese tiempo ni la menor señal de Anna, más extraño aun fue para Yoh y Manta cuando el nombre de la chica no fue nombrado para recibir un diploma.

-¿Que Anna no logró graduarse? Siempre fue de las mejores de la clase-. Sopesaba Manta en voz alta.

-No lo se peque, por lo que se le fue muy bien en sus exámenes finales, por lo que no creo que sea el caso-. Contestó Yoh empezando a preocuparse.

El castaño vio al director de la escuela abandonando el auditorio, si alguien sabía algo era él, por lo cual no dudo en acercarsele.

-Joven Asakura, felicidades; por un momento pensé que no estaría entregándole un diploma el día de hoy-. Dijo de buen humor el hombre.

-JIJI gracias señor director. Disculpe pero quisiera saber ¿que sucedió con Anna? ella no fue nombrada-.

-La joven Kyoyama … mmm… pensé que lo sabría ya que su tutora legal es su abuela; la joven pidió que se le enviara su diploma ya que no podía atender a la ceremonia-.

-¿No podía atender la ceremonia? ¿Por qué?-

-Eso no lo sé, pero su abuela envió una carta confirmando que así era y avalándolo-.

Yoh no entendía que sucedía, asi que rápidamente decidió volver a la pensión; empezaba a mentalizar su día, en la mañana Anna no estaba cuando el salió, pero eso no era extraño, ella no solo estaba muy molesta, sino que muchas veces simplemente no lo esperaba porque él iba tarde, pero aun así no la vio cuando llego a la escuela; pensó que de seguro estaría haciendo algo importante en otro salón o hablando con un profesor ya que no era algo extraño en ella estar ocupada con actividades extracurriculares.

Tan pronto el chico llegó a la pensión empezó a buscar a Anna en todas las habitaciones, no había señales de ella, solo faltaba revisar un sitio, la pieza de la chica.

-¿Anna, estas ahí?- Dijo Yoh golpeando la puerta. Al no escuchar nada se aventuró y lentamente abrió la puerta. -¿Anna?-.

La habitación estaba totalmente vacía, solo quedaban los muebles. Yoh no había estado muchas veces allí pero sabia que por lo general Anna tenía unos cuantos libros en el escritorio y una que otra chaqueta en el perchero cerca de la puerta. Temiendo lo peor el castaño abrió el armario y buscó en los estantes, no había nada.

Yoh no podía entenderlo, o más bien no quería asimilarlo; recordando las palabras del director sobre que Anna sabia que no iria ese dia y su abuela habia avalado el permiso bajo rápidamente y llamo a Izumo donde sus abuelos, el teléfono no timbro no dos veces cuando ya alguien habia contestado.

-Yoh esperaba tu llamada-. Contestó del otro lado de la linea Kino Asakura.

-¿Abuela? Como sabes que… bueno eso no importa; Anna no … fue a la ceremonia de graduación hoy quería saber si sabes por que?-

-Ummm, ¿ y si le preguntas a ella directamente? Sería más fácil ¿no crees?-

-Pues… lo que sucede es que, no la encuentro por ningún lado-.

\- Ya veo. Bueno muchacho, le pedí a Anna que hablara contigo pero veo que decidió no hacerlo asi que te lo diré directa y concisamente... Anna se fue-.

Las palabras de su abuela hicieron que algo en el interior de Yoh hiciera como un switch, CLIC! Y al tiempo un gran dolor en su pecho se activara. -¿Como que Anna se fue? ¿A donde? ¿Por que?-. Preguntó un desesperado Yoh

La anciana apenas y soltó un poco de aire en señal de cansancio antes de responder. -No puedes decirme que esto es una gran sorpresa para ti Yoh. En todo caso, lo mejor será hablarlo cuando estés aquí en Izumo-.

-¡No abuela por favor!

-Lo siento Yoh, hablaremos una vez estés aquí-.

Kino colgó enseguida, al otro lado de la línea el pobre chico no sabía ni que pensar. Algo grave pasaba y parecía ser que el era el único que no estaba al tanto. Regresó a la habitación de Anna, buscó en todas partes, una pista, una nota, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo encontrar nada; por lo cual empacó rápidamente unas pocas cosas antes de partir a Izumo.

 **\- - - EN UN AVIÓN RUMBO A ESTADOS UNIDOS- - -**

Anna miraba por la ventana, trataba de ser fuerte, no quería llorar sin embargo le estaba costando mucho, una lágrima se escapó y lentamente se deslizo por su mejilla hasta sus labios. Estaba cansada, el dolor, la tristeza no le daban tregua.

Ella había querido creer en el castaño, de verdad que si, pero los hechos en sí, las explicaciones de Yoh, no eran suficientes, sumado al historial de su relación; para Anna hasta ese momento no era un mal historial, sin embargo mirándolo desde una perspectiva más madura, diferente y realista del mundo, su pequeño romance de pequeños y su función encaminando a Yoh hacia el trono del shaman King eran insignificantes definitivamente irrelevantes ahora.

Todo ese dolor, todo ese tormento, todos los sacrificios, todo ese pasado se quedaba ese mismo día atrás.


	3. Un pasado que persigue

Cada minuto del vuelo para Anna fue una tortura, imágenes, recuerdos y sentimientos del pasado que pensaba dormidos y enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser volvía a gran velocidad, se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa a decir verdad y no sabía porque, ella iría a Osore, ayudaría a Kino y volvería a su nueva vida. Temía encontrarse con Yoh, pero que posibilidades había de eso? Yoh nunca paso realmente tiempo en Osore sino la vez que se conocieron y unas pocas veces que fue a visitarla después de eso.

 **-ANNA:[Diablos debí hablar con Kino del tema de Yoh] Señorita** , {hablándole a la azafata} **otra copa de vino**

 **\- - - OSORE - - -**

 **-YOH: Abuela no piensas contarme más sobre el templo Tsu y tu relación con él?**

 **-KINO: Tuviste toda tu vida para preguntarme por mi pasado y hasta ahora te interesa jeee...?**

 **-YOH: Abuela sabes que me interesa, es solo que nunca había salido a colación el tema o se había dado la oportunidad jiji**

 **-KINO: bueno, se los contaré todo una vez llegue la persona que nos va a ayudar**

 **-YOH: es decir Tamao**

 **-KINO: No falta mucho, no te impacientes**

Anna se bajo del avión, llevaba casi un día viajando, se sentía cansada y con muchas ganas de tomar un baño caliente, pero aun le faltaba un viaje de casi 5 horas en carro para poder llegar al templo.

Miro su celular era casi medio día en Japón de seguro serian horas de la madrugada en Nueva York. Rápidamente escribió un pequeño mensaje y guardo su celular, no paso ni medio minuto cuando el aparato empezó a sonar.

 **-MIKE {** desde el celular}: **Anna! me alegra saber que llegaste bien, que tal el viaje?**

 **-ANNA: nada fuera de lo usual, muchas nubes, malas películas y un poco de vino**

 **-MIKE: jeje me alegro?**

 **-ANNA: Si… ¿como va todo por allá?**

 **-MIKE: Pues bien, la empresa no ha quebrado en el día que llevas fuera jeje**

 **-ANNA: Es bueno saberlo, bien espero que todo siga bien, tengo que dejarte**

 **-MIKE: Si… espera… acerca de lo que dije**

 **-ANNA: Este no es el momento para hablar de eso, pero no creas que se me olvido… es solo que**

 **-MIKE: Tienes razón no es el momento ni la forma, cuídate Anny, ya te extraño**

 **-ANNA: Y yo a ti**

Anna colgó el teléfono, salió del aeropuerto y se dirigió al auto donde un hombre sostenía un letrero con su nombre.

 **-CHOFER: Entonces señorita a Osore-san?**

 **-ANNA: Si, por favor**

 **-CHOFER: Es extraño que alguien vaya por allá**

Anna apenas y miro como el hombre la miraba desde el espejo retrovisor pero no respondió nada. Durante todo el camino el silencio en el auto fue sepulcral, entre más se acercaba a Osore más duro podía escuchar latir su corazón, además de otras emociones que la invadían, Anna no había practicado el arte del shamanismo en años, pero la gran concentración de energía de la montaña era difícil de ignorar hasta para ella.

El coche recorrió las calles que ella una vez conoció, no muy bien ya que ella no era muy dada a salir ya que en esa época cada vez que salía terminaba en tragedia, pero aun así reconoció algunos sitios que en su mente se veían tan como lo hacían en la actualidad. Pronto el coche se detuvo frente a una gran entrada de madera.

 **-CHOFER: Lo siento señorita pero hasta aquí llego yo, el camino en adelante esta hecho solo para ser recorrido a pie**

Anna lo sabía, lo recordaba bastante bien, se bajo del carro con su maleta que no era muy grande en todo caso.

 **-CHOFER: Esta segura que desea quedarse aquí sola? No vendrá alguien a recogerla?**

 **-ANNA: No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que vengo**

El chofer no quiso insistir más y se marcho. Anna empezó a subir a pie las grandes escaleras, intentaba sentir la presencia de Kino, pero definitivamente sus habilidades estaban muy empolvadas, dio un gran suspiro; de seguro eso significaría que tendría que empezar de 0, no sería fácil.

\- - - TEMPLO OSORE- - -

- **KINO: Ustedes inútiles, que hacen aquí?**

 **-HORO: A quien le dice inútiles!? [y por que me parece tan familiar esta situación?o.O]**

 **-YOH: Pues esperando a que llegue Tamao abuela**

 **-KINO: Pensé que entrenarían mientras tanto**

Los tres chicos la miraron con un poco de pereza

 **-KINO: Que esperan! VAYAN!** {Señalando la puerta trasera}

 **-LEN: Esta bien, ya estoy cansado de perder el tiempo de todas maneras** {Levantándose}

Los tres chicos tomaron sus armas y fueron a entrenar en la parte posterior de la casa.

 **-KINO** {hablando a una sacerdotisa} **Ya está listo todo?**

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: Así es Sensei, el cuarto de la señorita está totalmente limpio y arreglado**

 **-KINO: Bien, ella no tardará en llegar** {Empezando a caminar hacia la puerta principal}

Anna subió con mucha calma, sabía que debía llegar rápido pero aun así no quería apresurarse, cada paso le costaba más que el anterior y más cuando pudo divisar a lo lejos el templo. Y no solo esto, alguien parecía esperar en la puerta de entrada. Cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver de quien se **trataba.**

 **-ANNA: Sensei, ha pasado mucho tiempo {** pequeña reverencia}

 **-KINO: Así es Anna** {estirando la mano hacia la cara de la chica} **puedo?**

Anna se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados mientras Kino palpaba cada detalle de su cara con cuidado.

- **KINO: Parece que los años te han favorecido aun más. Debes estar muy cansada después de tan largo viaje, por favor sigue.**

Anna siguió lentamente a Kino mientras miraba a su alrededor, ese sitio no había cambiado nada en absoluto, pero no le pensaba de forma positiva, la casa estaba oscura, fría y muy descuidada; pero bueno siempre había sido así a Kino le gustaba vivir con de modo austero, solo con lo necesario.

 **-KINO: Te quedaras en tu antigua habitación, no te preocupes esta mañana una de las chicas la limpio así que debe estar en el mismo estado en que la dejaste. Si quieres tomar un baño el agua ya está caliente; podemos hablar mejor durante la cena, que será servida dentro de dos horas.**

Anna no dijo nada solo siguió a Kino hasta su antigua habitación y cuando ella siguió derecho empezó a abrir la puerta.

 **-KINO {** deteniéndose sin girar} **Y Anna, en verdad aprecio que hayas venido**

 **-ANNA: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, sensei.**

Anna entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de ella y dando un gran suspiro abrió los ojos y empezó a mirar todo a su alrededor.

 **-ANNA: Tal como la recordaba {** tomando una muñeca en su mano} **oscura..**

La chica abrió la ventana, necesitaba algo de luz y en esa casa no había electricidad la única luz era la natural, que no era nada abundante, o la de las velas en las noches; recordaba un periodo de su niñez en la que se acostumbro a vivir en total oscuridad al vivir con solo mujeres ciegas.

Tal como Kino había dicho la habitación estaba limpia y como la dejo, por lo cual solo empezó a mover unas cosas viejas para poner algunas que había traído. Apenas abrió su maleta de viaje se sorprendió un poco y dejo una pequeña sonrisa escapar de sus labios, había algo allí que ella no recordaba haber empacado, pero que se alegraba de ver, su atrapa sueños, lo saco con cuidado y lo colgó sobre el marco de la ventana, su presencia era reconfortante, un poco como la de Michael.

Anna miro su celular, sería bueno decirle que ya había llegado?... No tomaría un baño primero; además noto que la señal allí no era muy buena, pero bueno era de esperarse; lo mejor era apagar el celular mientras tanto, además no tendría como cargarlo una vez la batería se acabara.

Por su parte Yoh y los muchachos entrenaron hasta que Kino salió a decirles que era hora de cenar, los muchachos se sorprendieron un poco, en todos esos días allí Kino no los había llamado a cenar sino la primera noche para contarles que ocurría, de resto de noches cenaban solo los tres. Rápidamente se cambiaron y fueron al comedor, extrañamente la cena parecía sustancialmente mejor que los otros días que habían comido allí, Kino los esperaba.

 **-YOH: Bien abuela ya estamos aquí!**

 **-KINO: Lo se -.-¡**

 **-HORO: Entonces a comer! {** Sentándose en la mesa}

 **-KINO: Aun esperamos a alguien**

Los chicos notaron que había un plato más puesto y que este estaba justo a la derecha de Kino, a quien sea que esperaban no era cualquier persona, ya que a Yoh aun siendo su nieto no se le permitía sentarse allí, sino por mucho a la izquierda de Kino que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Anna termino de tomar su baño, se sentía refrescada pero aun así un tanto agotada por el cambio de horario, prendió su celular y vio la hora, faltaban 10 minutos para la hora de la cena, conociendo a Kino debía ser muy puntual; además noto varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Mike, las respondería luego, se arreglo rápidamente, dejo su celular y fue al comedor. Cuando llego encontró la puerta cerrada, esto le dio la oportunidad de dar un gran respiro y recomponer su semblante antes de entrar, esperaba que las cosas con Kino fueran sencillas para poder irse rápido de allí; de un tirón abrió la puerta, pero cuando vio quien se encontraba allí deseo no haberlo hecho nunca.

La reacción al otro lado de la puerta no fue muy distinta, los chicos esperaban en silencio cuando sintieron a alguien acercarse, no tuvieron ni tiempo de reconocer la esencia cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

 **-KINO: Tan puntual como siempre** {pequeña sonrisa} **sigue hija {** señalándole el lugar a su derecha} **te reserve tu lugar.**

La cara de los tres chicos no podía ocultar la sorpresa, la de Anna tan solo un poco mejor. Anna miraba los tres pares de ojos que la examinaban con cuidado, como no creyendo realmente que estuviera allí; ella por su parte decidió enfocar su mirada en Kino, no quería que sus ojos se encontraran con los de alguien en especial.

 **-ANNA: Gracias sensei** {sentándose}

 **-KINO: Bien ahora que ha llegado la persona que puede ayudarnos les contaré una pequeña historia**

 **-HORO: Espere que no estábamos esperando a Tamao?**

 **-KINO: Yo nunca dije eso**

 **-LEN: Pero fue lo que dio a entender, ese día, dijo que solo alguien podía ayudarnos y luego llamo a Tamao** {mirada acusadora}

 **-KINO: Porque necesitaba que encontrara a Anna por mí**

Yoh no podía salir de su asombro, no había visto ni sabido nada de Anna en años, así que se encontraba totalmente ajeno a la conversación que llevaban sus amigos con su abuela, no podía dejar de mirar a la chica y lo que era peor no podía disimularlo. Anna sentía la mirada de Yoh clavada en ella, pero aun así se resistía a mirar, trataba de concentrarse en lo que decían Horo y Len.

 **-KINO: Bueno suficiente** {dando un golpe en la mesa que llamo la atención de todos} **Todos saben por qué están aquí, tenemos un grave problema que solucionar, el que no esté dispuesto a ayudar ahí está la puerta, nadie lo detiene**

Los 4 permanecieron en silencio, mientras Kino retomaba lo que quería decir.

 **-KINO: Bien hace casi dos semanas, las sacerdotisas y aprendices de este templo empezaron a desaparecer misteriosamente, no teníamos la menos idea de que pasaba ni quién podía ser hasta hace unos pocos días**

En ese momento Kino puso sobre la mesa el medallón. Anna lo observo con cuidado, el símbolo le parecía un tanto familiar

- **KINO: Este medallón fue rescatado de uno de los ataques en el cual una aprendiz fue tomada, y es la única pista. Anna sabes que es esto?**

 **-ANNA: Un medallón, del templo Tsu**

 **-KINO: Asi es, veo que algo recuerdas entonces. En todo caso para poder entender mejor la situación debo contarles un poco de mi pasado. Todo comenzó cuando…**

Todos parecían confundidos, como el pasado de Kino se relacionaba con ese templo y aun más con los ataques?

\- - - HACE 55 AÑOS - - -

Kino era una sacerdotisa en el templo Tsu cuando tenía tan solo 15 años de edad, ella era ciega de nacimiento y para esa entonces las mujeres ciegas no tenían otro destino sino la de servir en templos ya que de otra forma eran una carga para la sociedad al no tenerles otra función.

Kino se destacaba entre otras sacerdotisas por su disciplina, fuerza, astucia y carácter, pero no era la única; había otra sacerdotisa joven en el templo llamada Mei. Mei a diferencia de Kino no era ciega y no había sido abandonada por sus padres allí, ella había sido cuidada desde muy pequeña por su abuela, otra sacerdotisa que servía antes en el templo Tsu, quien falleció cuando Mei tenía tan solo 10 años de edad, tiempo en el que llego al Templo.

Ambas fueron criadas por las sacerdotisas, crecieron juntas y fueron entrenadas juntas, el templo Tsu era su hogar y la gran sacerdotisa del templo, su maestra, era más que eso, era como su madre.

Un día la gran sacerdotisa recibió una premonición, sus días estaban contados y necesitaba escoger, adiestrar y dejar una sucesora encargada, tras meditarlo y consultarlo con los espíritus las postuladas fueron Mei y Kino, por lo cual ambas afrontarían una prueba en la cual se decidiría la ganadora. La prueba: llamar el espíritu más poderoso que pudieran, el más poderoso debía ganar en batalla y eso demostraría quien era capaz de controlar mayor cantidad de poder.

Para Mei ser gran maestra del templo no era solo su sueño, sino el de su abuela; sentía que si lo lograba ella estaría mucho más que orgullosa, pero aun así sabia que Kino era muy poderosa lo cual la hacía dudar de sus propias habilidades, debía ganar como fuera.

Rápidamente llego el día de la prueba, todas las sacerdotisas y aprendices estaban reunidas, era un momento emocionante, además quien quiera que ganara decidiría el futuro del templo y por lo tanto el suyo. Kino se veía tranquila como siempre, ella confiaba plenamente en sus poderes y aun así sabia que Mei también merecía el puesto así que fue solo con su mejor disposición.

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: Bien chicas, comiencen**

Las dos chicas sacaron sus rosarios, estado frente a frente a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. La primera en llamar a su espíritu fue Kino, el espirito invocado era una gran dragón que parecía ser hecho de Agua, el poder que despedía el dragón era impresionante y eso todas lo notaron.

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: Muy bien, espíritu de los ríos, nada mal** {dicho como para si misma}

Mei sabia que debía hacer algo intrépido para ganar, ese espíritu era una esencia casi divina asi que cerro sus ojos y empezó a invocar su espíritu para la batalla, pero entre más rápido rezaba Mei el cielo mas oscurecía y el viento soplaba más duro. Todas se preguntaban que era lo que sucedía hasta que apareció el espíritu invocado por Mei, este era casi tan grande como el espíritu de los ríos que había invocado Kino, pero su poder era algo más, no porque fuera más fuerte sino porque era algo oscuro y muy maligno, este espíritu no tenia forma, parecía simplemente una gran sombra.

Kino se perturbo un poco por la esencia de ese espíritu, no entendía por que Mei había invocado algo asi, era simplemente algo negativo y muy peligroso.

 **-MEI: Que sucede Kino, tienes miedo?**

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: [El espíritu de las sombras]** {horror en su rostro}

En seguida el oscuro espíritu ataco al gran dragón, pero este no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Los espíritus forcejearon por corto tiempo, el espíritu de las sombra lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra mientras el espíritu de los ríos interceptaba varios en un intento de mitigar los daños. Sin embargo no podía seguir asi, el gran dragón comenzaba a verse afectado; la gran sacerdotisa observando el dragón perdería decidió intervenir, se situó entre ambos espíritus deteniendo la pelea y con mucho esfuerzo logro desaparecerlos a ambos.

Cuando los espiritus desaparecieron la gran sacerdotisa miro alrededor, habían algunas chicas heridas, el templo habia sufrido unos cuantos daños, pero fijo su mirada con mucho enojo en Mei.

Mei miraba alrededor buscando a su espíritu hasta que vio como la gran sacerdotisa se acercaba a ella con una mirada muy enojada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mei sintio como una gran cachetada atravesaba su cara y llamaba la atención de todas las demás en el sitio.

 **-MEI: Pero por que? Mi espíritu estaba apunto de ganar** {ojos llorosos}

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: PERO A QUE COSTO!?**

Mei no lo entendía, asi que la gran sacerdotisa le señalo varios de los daños.

 **-MEI: Yo, lo siento pero el espíritu de Kino es tan culpable como el mío por todo esto!**

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: El espíritu de los ríos? El no heriría nunca a nadie! Es más de no ser por el no se que hubiera pasado… Por que Mei? Por que invocaste un espíritu como ese? No ves que nos pusiste a todas en riesgo** {Mirada triste y enojada}

- **MEI: No fue más que unos cuantos daños** {dicho con molestia}

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: eso es lo que crees? Si no hubiera intervenido y tu espíritu hubiera vencido al de Kino de seguro lo habría devorado, sabes las consecuencias que hubiera traído eso!**

 **-MEI: si, pero no hubiera llegado a tanto… lo tenía bajo control**

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: entonces tu le ordenaste que atacara al templo y a tus hermanas?**

Mei se quedo en silencio, era cierto; tal vez no lo tenía tan bajo control como creía.

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: Mei para ganar una batalla acudiste a un espíritu que puede alterar el equilibrio natural y no te importo, ganar es importante pero no puede ser a cualquier costo… me duele decirlo pero no solo estas descalificada de la competencia sino que serás degradada al primer nivel de aprendiz nuevamente, es necesario que aprendas lo básico ya que al parecer no lo has hecho después de todos estos años**

La cara de Mei era de total enojo, ella no había roto ninguna regla, es más no habían puesto reglas en la competencia, pero aun así sabia que no había mucho que pudiera hacer y más al ver el daño causado, por lo cual se resigno a recibir su castigo. Por el otro lado Kino fue declarada la ganadora y sucesora de la Gran Sacerdotisa o Sacerdotisa Mayor de forma que empezó a recibir clases particulares con ella, y pasar mucho más tiempo juntas.

El odio y los celos de Mei solo crecían cada vez más, en especial al ver como los poderes de Kino se fortalecían rápidamente y era mucho más unida a su maestra.

Un día como cualquier otro llegaron al templo Tsu un hombre y su hijo, estos eran de una familia bastante bien conocida en el mundo sobrenatural, la familia Asakura; pidieron a la gran sacerdotisa hospedaje por unos cuantos días ya que al parecer debían resolver un problema con unos demonios en un sitio cercano. La gran sacerdotisa acepto y viendo que era la oportunidad para probar las nuevas habilidades de Kino ofreció su ayuda para el trabajo.

La misión se llevo a cabo sin inconveniente alguno, había salido mejor que perfecta y todo gracias a la perfecta sincronía que había entre de Kino y el joven muchacho Yomei Asakura, al momento de luchar, los grandes poderes de Kino no pasaron de manera desapercibida para el padre de Yomei; quien a los pocos días de haberse marchado volvió con su esposa e hijo nuevamente.

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: Es un placer verlo de nuevo por aquí señor Asakura, y más en tan grata compañía** {Refiriéndose a su esposa e hijo}

 **-SR. ASAKURA: Le agradezco que nos reciba con tanta cordialidad como la ultima vez Gran Sacerdotisa; pero me gustaría plantearle una situación que es muy importante para nosotros**

La gran sacerdotisa lo miro con duda, que podía ella hacer por una familia tan importante y fuerte como lo eran los Asakura?

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: Solo dígame en que puedo ayudarle y lo hare con el mayor de los gustos**

El señor Asakura, cabeza de la familia para esa entonces, le comentó a la gran sacerdotisa que según varias lecturas y premoniciones las siguientes cabezas de familia de los Asakura serían responsables directos del resultado del torneo de shamanes que se llevaría a cabo en sus tiempos.

La gran sacerdotisa solo escuchaba, aun no entendía su papel en todo eso; hasta que vio la cara nerviosa del joven Yomei. El padre de Yomei le conto que al ser esa una carga muy grande para su hijo habían estado buscando desde su nacimiento una persona poderosa que compartiera la responsabilidad con él, pero que hasta ahora no habían encontrado nadie que les diera la confianza que necesitaban, nadie hasta que conocieron a Kino, su aprendiz.

 **-SR ASAKURA: Su aprendiz es una chica con carácter, fuerte y poderosa; además se que es del completo agrado de mi hijo Yomei, por eso le pido que considere que ella se convierta en la prometida de los Asakura** {haciendo una reverencia}

La gran sacerdotisa estaba sin palabras, no solo por la situación sino por que ver un hombre tan poderoso pidiéndole algo se esa forma, era por que en verdad era importante.

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: Entiendo su posición señor Asakura, pero aun asi Kino es quien he elegido como mi sucesora, la verdad es que no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo y la he estado preparando para asumir ese papel; si ella se va con ustedes las demás sacerdotisas y el templo…**

 **-SR ASAKURA: por eso no se preocupe, yo mismo le aseguro que su papel como cabeza de la familia no interrumpirá su papel como gran sacerdotisa, es más estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle a usted y las demás bajo su cuidado total protección. Por favor tenga en cuenta que este no solo es un favor para la familia Asakura sino una forma de asegurarnos que el siguiente Shaman King sea adecuado, o cree que hay alguien más apto para ser responsable de un futuro rey shaman que su aprendiz?**

La gran sacerdotisa lo considero, era cierto confiaba plenamente en Kino, y parecía ser que el señor Asakura podía ayudarla a proteger el legado del templo a la joven chica cuando ella ya no estuviera.

 **-SACERDOTISA MAYOR: Esta bien, déjeme hablar con Kino. Ya le informaremos la decisión definitiva.**

La gran sacerdotisa le contó toda la situación a Kino, la chica no podía negar que estaba sorprendida, el matrimonio no hacia parte de sus planes, pero ahora que había la posibilidad no lo descartaba tampoco, la verdad le agradaba Yomei aunque era poco el tiempo que había compartido. Kino tuvo sus reservas en cuanto a sus obligaciones con el templo y las sacerdotisas, pero cuando la gran sacerdotisa le explicó las garantías que se le ofrecían para que pudiera seguir igualmente a cargo no tuvo más dudas y acepto.

Kino y la gran sacerdotisa se reunieron con los Asakura durante hora negociando los términos del acuerdo, las demás chicas del templo sabían que algo sucedía desde que habían regresado los Asakura, pero no tenían la menor idea de que.

En los términos del acuerdo quedó pactado que los Asakura proveerían nuevas instalaciones para las sacerdotisas y aprendices ya que el templo Tsu estaba en bastante mal estado, los Asakura ofrecieron un gran propiedad que tenían en el Monte Osore, Kino y la gran sacerdotisa estaban en un principio reacias a un cambio de sitio, pero ellas conocían Osore, era un sitio bastante famoso entre las sacerdotisas y monjes por la gran concentración de almas que allí había, decidieron que si sería un mejor sitio para enseñar y entrenar además que allí serian de más ayuda.

Los Asakura prometieron que Kino quedaría a cargo de Osore pero aun asi que necesitaban que asistiera a Yomei en otras obligaciones y compromisos hasta el momento que se efectuara la ceremonia de matrimonio, asi que Kino pasaría la mayoría del tiempo en Osore haciendo sus cosas excepto cuando fuera necesaria su presencia para cumplir con los deberes de la familia. No habiendo más que discutir se cerró el acuerdo y asi Yomei y Kino quedaron comprometidos.

La gran sacerdotisa valoraba el esfuerzo y en cierta parte el sacrificio de Kino, sabia que Kino solo quería lo mejor para el templo y las demás por eso la apoyo desde ahí en todo lo que pudo. Luego de que se marcharan ese día los Asakura se les informo a las demás chicas lo que habia sucedido y los cambios que las decisiones recién tomadas implicarían para ellas; la gran mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en un cambio de sitio, el templo estaba en verdad en un estado deplorable y no podían esperar para llegar a Osore y tener un mejor sitio para entrenar; otras tantas se mostraban nostálgicas y en desacuerdo, pero aun asi sabían que las decisiones de la gran sacerdotisa eran absolutas e irrevocables.

Rápidamente llego el día en que acordaron que se trasladarían a Osore, era una caminata de casi tres días, las chicas prepararon todas sus cosas y partieron; excepto una.

Kino esperaba y se cercioraba que todas fueran, pero aun faltaba alguien.

 **-KINO: Vamos Mei, no tenemos todo el día**

Mei salió del templo lentamente, se veía bastante enojada y lo estaba, le hacía hervir la sangre el hecho de que Kino le gano el puesto de sucesora de la gran sacerdotisa del templo Tsu solo para a su parecer dejarlo en segundo plano, ahora que tendría responsabilidades con los Asakura.

- **MEI: Que pasara con el templo Kino?**

 **-KINO: El templo esta donde estén las sacerdotisas y sus enseñanzas {** Dicho con mucha calma}

 **-MEI: Entonces por que no tomamos el nombre Tsu con nosotras!?**

 **-KINO: Porque ahora viviremos en Osore Mei, ese es el nombre del sitio y por lo tanto del templo**

 **-MEI:** {risa cinica} **Sabes, por un momento pensé que la maestra tenía razón y que tu merecías más el puesto que yo, pero no puedo creer lo que equivocada que está, que están todas**

 **-KINO: Si, por que?**

 **-MEI: A ti no te importa el templo en absoluto, a la primera oportunidad que tuviste decidiste cambiarlo por una vida llena de comodidades y un buen nombre**

 **-KINO: Es lo mejor para todos, el nuevo templo está en un sitio mucho más adecuado para realizar nuestras tareas como sacerdotisas, además que la familia Asakura podrá velar por su sobrevivencia de una forma que nosotras no podemos**

 **-MEI: Si pensar eso te deja dormir en paz jaaa…**

 **-KINO: Suficiente Mei, ya es hora de irnos, quieras o no esta es la decisión que tomamos la maestra y yo!**

 **-MEI: Yo no sigo ordenes de desertoras! Yo soy una sacerdotisa del templo Tsu y este es mi lugar!**

 **-KINO: Mei nosotras somos tu familia, aquí no queda nada para ti, ni para nadie {** viendo el templo ya vacio}

 **-MEI: Pues prefiero quedarme con nada que irme con ustedes! Destruiste el templo Kino! Mi hogar! mis sueños! Y lo vas a pagar Kino las cosas no se van a quedar asi!**

Luego de esto Mei huyó, Kino intento encontrarla pero no había la menor señal de la chica.

 **-KINO: grandes espíritus, por favor protéjanla y ayúdenla a encontrar su camino** {quitándose el medallón que la distinguía como sucesora y que había ganado en la batalla y dejándola en la entrada del templo}


	4. volviendo a lo basico

**\- - - -** **VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD - - -**

Todos se hallaban en silencio en la mesa, Kino había terminado su relato y acariciaba lentamente con su mano el medallón.

 **-HORO: Entonces la persona detrás de esos ataques de seguro es esa tal Mei!**

Todos miraron a Horo con duda.

 **-LEN: Puede ser, pero no hay que saltar a conclusiones precipitadas… no nos consta que ella haya vuelto y tomado el medallón que dejo la señora Kino**

 **-ANNA: Entonces del medallón deduce que necesariamente los ataques son por parte de alguien que tiene una relación con el templo?**

Kino asintió levemente, se podía ver la tristeza en su rostro, algo que pocos habían visto y no muchas veces.

 **-ANNA: El… bueno Len… tiene razón no necesariamente tiene que ser Mei, alguna otra sacerdotisa o descendiente de estas pudo haber vuelto tomado el medallón y ser la responsable.**

 **-KINO: Pero sea como sea los ataques son… por mi culpa, la persona que esta llevándose a las sacerdotisas de seguro me culpa como Mei por el cierre del templo Tsu.**

En eso todos estaban de acuerdo, era la única relación que no daba lugar a diferente interpretación.

 **-YOH: Hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para todas abuela, no debes sentirte culpable al respecto; además bien lo dijiste el templo esta donde están sus estudiantes y enseñanzas, el templo Tsu sigue contigo** {leve sonrisa}

Anna no pudo evitar mirar con algo de recelo a Yoh su sonrisa, ella pensaba lo mismo además era muy tierno verlo animar a su abuela.

 **-LEN: Bien, entonces cual es el siguiente paso?** {Mirando a Kino y luego a Anna}

 **-KINO: Bien sería bueno ir y echar un vistazo en el viejo temple, eso podría darnos alguna pista o idea.**

 **-LEN: Y porque no nos lo dijo antes? Pudimos hacerlo mientras… esperábamos que llegara la ayuda** {mirando despectivamente a Anna}

 **-KINO: Porque para que su visita a templo sirva de algo necesitaran de una sacerdotisa que pueda detectar las cosas que simples shamanes no pueden**

Len empezaba a impacientarse, que tanto podía hacer Anna que el no! por que Kino le tenía tanta fe?

 **-KINO: Anna empezaremos con tu entrenamiento mañana**

 **-LEN: QUE? ENTRENAMIENTO PENSÉ QUE YA ESTABA LISTA?**

Kino mostro molestia por la forma de hablar de Len, estaba lista para responder pero Anna se le adelanto.

 **-ANNA: Pues lamento decepcionarte Tao, a diferencia tuya yo no he pasado los últimos años de mi vida solo pensando pelear y entrenando!**

Yoh observaba a Anna, seguía teniendo un carácter fuerte, además cualquier cosa que decía era información para él sobre su vida.

Len y Horo miraban a Anna con un tanto de molestia, no les gustaba su actitud, no les gustaba depender de ella y peor no les gustaba que Yoh se sintiera intranquilo como era obvio que sucedía con su presencia; a decir verdad ellos no sabían porque Anna se había marchado o por que había terminado el compromiso, o único que sabían era que Yoh había sufrido mucho y había cambiado después de todo eso.

 **-LEN: Si ¿entonces que tanto estuviste haciendo?** {Mirada odiosa}

 **-KINO: SUFICIENTE!** {Levantándose de la mesa y volteando hacia a los tres muchachos **}… Anna solo vino aquí ayudar, ella no tiene por qué dar explicaciones de ningún tipo… a nadie** {girando hacia donde Anna y más calmada} **Anna se que estas cansada, ve y descansa, te espero temprano en la mañana para iniciar con el entrenamiento** , **una vez ella esté lista hablaremos de los siguientes pasos.**

Anna dio una pequeña reverencia ante Kino y sin mirar a los chicos ni decir nada más se marcho a su habitación. Cuando escucharon que no estaba cerca la conversación se retomo.

 **-LEN: No entiendo porque no nos dijo que Anna era la persona que se refería con "ayuda"?**

 **-KINO: Que diferencia haría? Ayuda es ayuda**

 **-YOH: Muchachos si no les molesta, necesito hablar con mi abuela… a solas**

Horo y Len se miraron entre ellos, miraron a Yoh y luego a Kino; no tenían otra opción más que salir de la habitación.

 **-LEN: Si como sea, espero que avancemos en algo pronto, por el bien de las sacerdotisas y aprendices a su cuidado**

Len y Horo se marcharon un tanto molestos y ofuscados por lo sucedido.

 **-YOH: Abuela… porque…**

 **-KINO: Yoh en verdad importa de quien venga la ayuda? Lo importante es proteger a las demás chicas del templo**

 **-YOH: Lo sé y eso no es lo que quería preguntarte, ¿por qué en todo este tiempo cuando te pregunte por Anna nunca me dijiste nada y ahora que está ni siquiera me avisaste que así sería?**

 **-KINO: Yoh escúchame y escúchame muy bien, Anna solo vino aquí porque se siente en deuda conmigo y con el templo, y créeme que si en verdad no necesitáramos su ayuda no la haría pasar por esto, ni a ella ni a ti. No quiero que la molestes o que te acerques a ella más de lo necesario.**

 **-YOH: Entonces todos estos años… no me dijiste nada porque no querías que la molestara y no porque no lo supieras?**

 **-KINO: Las dos cosas; Yoh solo tú y Anna saben los motivos por los que su relación termino como lo hizo, pero yo que la conozco desde pequeña se que algo muy grave debió de ser, por eso cuando ella me escribió hace años pidiendo terminar con el compromiso, no la detuve y tampoco iba a dejar que nadie lo hiciera, ni siquiera tú.**

Yoh no sabía que decir, solo Manta sabía los verdaderos motivos, era algo que lo avergonzaba y mucho, tal vez Kino tenía razón entonces y la tendría ahora, pero aun así algo dentro de él hacía que darle la razón fuera muy difícil.

 **-YOH: Bueno entonces al menos dime, como es su vida ahora? Ella es….feliz?**

A Yoh le costaba preguntar, porque en su corazón esperaba que lo fuera, aunque le pasaba saber que podía ser feliz sin él, ya que el ciertamente no había podido ser tan feliz como lo fue con ella.

 **-KINO: Eso ni yo lo sé, como sabes ella no solo me pidió terminar el compromiso sino cualquier relación con la familia Asakura, es un milagro que haya aceptado venir**

 **-YOH: entonces como la encontraste?**

 **-KINO: Yoh…{** largo suspiro} **eso no es importante, ya es muy tarde… tengo mucho que hacer, hasta mañana** {yéndose}

Yoh se quedo en el comedor por un pequeño rato, necesitaba pensar y estar solo; el siempre había soñado con el momento en que la volviera a ver, pero ahora que había llegado no era nada como lo imagino, no solo Anna no le había dirigido ni la mirada sino que veía que la situación seguía siendo tan imposible como el día que la vio por última vez hace un poco más de 5 años. Por el otro lado ella parecía estar bien, se veía tan radiante como siempre y había crecido para ser una mujer muy hermosa como era de esperarse.

Anna no volvió a su habitación sino que espero frente a la de Kino, se sentía irritada por la situación, ella había aceptado ir y ayudar y así era como le pagaba? Con una emboscada?

 **-KINO: Aun no me acostumbro a que tu presencia sea tan…leve?**

 **-ANNA: Eso no me interesa, sensei por que no me dijo que Yoh estaría aquí… si lo hubiera sabido yo..**

 **-KINO: No habrías aceptado venir**

 **-ANNA: Así es!**

 **-KINO: Entonces por qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes.**

 **-ANNA: Yo vine porque quiero ayudarla, a las sacerdotisas y al templo; pero no tengo por qué soportar algo así!**

 **-KINO: Se los dije en la cena, el que no esté dispuesto a ayudar nadie le impide que se marche**

Anna lo estudio la cara de Kino por un momento, estaba muy tranquila, que tanto creía que no la abandonaría!

 **-KINO: Anna si estar cerca de mi nieto te afecta tanto no te voy a obligar a que te quedes**

 **-ANNA: no lo hace! Solo es…una molestia**

 **-KINO: Bien, entonces piensa ¿qué es más importante, una pequeña molestia o la vida y seguridad de las chicas del templo?**

La tenia, Anna entendía por qué Kino estaba tan tranquila, las dos sabían que Anna no las abandonaría así no más.

 **-KINO: Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar que cuando eras niña**

Kino siguió y entro lentamente a su habitación bajo la muy enojada mirada de Anna.

Yoh había salido del comedor con rumbo a su habitación, pero aun así la habitación de Anna estaba en el camino. Yoh se imagino que la chica estaba allí adentro lo cual hizo que se detuviera en el corredor, no sabía si golpear y entrar si quiera si saludarla o hablar con ella, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño sonido proveniente de la pieza.

Yoh pego su oído a la puerta, una pequeña melodía sonaba insistentemente.

 **-YOH: Anna** {golpeando la puerta} **estas ahí?**

Pero no hubo respuesta; Yoh no espero más y entro. La pieza de Anna, había entrado allí varias veces en los días anteriores cuando nadie lo observaba, ciertamente la chica había movido algunas cosas a su llegada. Lo que más llamo su atención fue que sobre la mesita de noche un celular alumbraba y sonaba con intensidad, ese era el sonido que había escuchado en el pasillo, casi que por instinto Yoh tomo el celular en sus manos, apenas y pudo mirar la pantalla cuando alguien lo rapó violentamente de sus manos.

 **-ANNA: Que demonios haces aquí?** {Mucho enojo}

Anna miro la pantalla del celular y presiono el botón de silencio, no iba a tomar esa llamada en ese momento.

 **-YOH: Yo… lo siento es solo que..**

 **-ANNA: No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar a mi habitación y mucho menos para tocar mis cosas!**

 **-YOH: Perdona escuche el timbre sonar varias veces, pensé que podía ser algo importante** {mirando con extrañeza a Anna}

 **-ANNA: Sea lo que sea no es de tu incumbencia así que apreciaría que no te metas conmigo ni en mis cosas** {señalándole la puerta}

Yoh estaba un poco asustado, sabía que Anna estaba enojada con él, pero no se dio cuenta sino hasta ese momento que de seguro también lo odiaba.

 **-YOH: Anna yo quiero..**

 **-ANNA: no…fuera**

 **-YOH: Pero ni siquiera me has..**

 **-ANNA: Fuera!**

 **-YOH: Pero..**

 **-ANNA: FUERA!**

Yoh decidió que alterar a la chica era lo peor que podía hacer en el momento así que sin más salió de la habitación, Anna no espero y cerró con fuerza la puerta tan pronto el estuvo en el corredor.

 **-YOH {** caminando hacia su cuarto}[ **Quien demonios es Mike? Y por que se ve tan cercano a Anna en la foto del celular]**

 **\- - - - NUEVA YORK - - -**

 **-ALICE: Hola Mike! Vine a ver cómo iba todo por aquí** {saludando con la mano}

Mike ni siquiera se inmuto por la entrada o el saludo de Alice, seguía observando su teléfono como esperando que sonara.

- **ALICE: Yohooo… tierra llamando a Mike?** {pasando su mano frente a sus ojos}

 **-MIKE: aaa… Hola Alice, eres tu**

 **-ALICE: Si soy yo, que sucede? Por que la cara larga?**

 **-MIKE: emmm… es solo que..**

 **-ALICE: La extrañas jejeje, solo lleva ausente dos días! Creo que tienes un problema ;P**

 **-MIKE: Claro que la extraño! Pero eso no es todo!, Anny me dijo que llego a Japón bien, pero luego debía tomar un auto por varias horas a un sitio remoto llamado Osore, y no lo sé, no sé si llego bien porque hace horas debió haberlo hecho pero no me ha escrito ni llamado.**

 **-ALICE: Bueno si es un sitio tan remoto a lo mejor no tiene muy buena señal de celular no? además sabes que cuando uno esta de viaje tiene que estar pendiente de muchas cosas no solo de estar llamando a reportarse cada 5 minutos en casa**

En ese momento el celular de Mike empezó a sonar. El miro la pantalla junto con Alice

 **-ALICE: Wow! Es tu madre! No sabía que tuvieras una**

 **-MIKE: Todos tenemos una -.-¡**

 **-ALICE: jeje solo digo que nunca he escuchado hablar de ella**

 **-MIKE: Es porque no hay mucho que decir {** Rechazando la llamada}

\- - - - OSORE –JAPÓN- - - - -

Anna consideró devolver la llamada que estaba entrando cuando Yoh vio el celular, era Mike; debía estar preocupado, pero rápidamente el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó con el llamado del gallo, hace mucho no lo escuchaba, se levanto abrió la ventana y respiro el aire de Osore, era frio pero era aire puro, algo que extrañaba a veces al vivir en una ciudad como Nueva York.

 **-ANNA: [Bien, hora de empezar]**

Anna se vistió con su ropa de invierno, el clima estaba bastante frio y pesado, aun no terminaba de amanecer, no le extrañaba que hiciera tanto frio entonces. Llego a la cascadas donde solía entrenar cuando pequeña, junto a esta estaba Kino esperándola, con algo en la mano.

 **-KINO: Buenos días Anna**

 **-ANNA: Bueno días sensei** {viendo que Kino llevaba una bolsa consigo}

 **-KINO: Esto es para ti** {entregándole la bolsa}

 **-ANNA: emmm… gracias no se hubiera molestado**

 **-KINO: jaja al contrario supuse que la necesitarías**

Anna abrió la bolsa y dentro encontró una bata blanca y entonces lo recordó, si estaba en la cascada era porque iba a empezar a hacer la purificación y si iba a purificarse tendría que entrar a la cascada en bata. Anna miro la cascada, no recordaba que fuera tan imponente, tampoco que el frio fuera tan penetrante.

 **-KINO: Sucede algo?** {Escuchando que Anna no se movía}

- **ANNA: No… no es nada** {pasando grueso}

La chica fue, se cambio rápidamente y volvió. Kino parecía empezar a impacientarse.

 **-KINO: Bien Anna, como no has usado tus poderes en un largo tiempo debemos empezar desde lo más básico, estoy segura que recuerdas el proceso de purificación.**

 **-ANNA: Si sensei, deberé permanecer en la cascada hasta que mi mente encuentre paz y equilibrio**

 **-KINO: Y más de ser posible, para re construir la fortaleza**

Anna dio un largo respiro, tendría que hacerlo no era momento para retractarse, además ella no era de las que huían de los retos. Apenas puso su pie derecho en el agua sintió como se entumecía, el agua debía estar en una temperatura bajo 0 y la única razón por la que no se había congelado era la fuerza de la corriente que descendía. Lentamente y con sumo cuidado Anna comenzó a avanzar y acercarse a la cascada, no recordaba como lo hacía antes que simplemente entraba como si fuera a un baño de agua tibia, ahora le dolía solo caminar.

Kino observaba a Anna, sabía que aunque le costara al principio lo lograría, tenía toda su fe puesta en ella, como siempre lo había hecho. La observo por unas cuantas horas, Anna constantemente se caía de la roca en que estaba por la presión de agua y le costaba tras de eso reincorporarse por el frio, pero aun así la chica no se rendía.

Kino comenzó a escuchar ruidos dentro de la casona, de seguro la sacerdotisas habían terminado sus rezos y se alistaban para desayunar.

 **-KINO: Sigue asi, volveré a ver tu progreso más tarde**

Anna perdió la poca concentración que había podido mantener al escuchar a Kino y volvió a caer al agua.

 **-ANNA:** {molesta y soltando un largo respiro} **Maldita sea!**

Yoh, Horo y Len se habían levantado horas después que Anna, habían ido a la cocina y observado a las sacerdotisas y aprendices que quedaban desayunar, los tres se preguntaban lo mismo aunque ninguno lo expresaba **[¿Dónde se encontraba Anna?]**

Kino entro a la cocina, las muchachas hicieron una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, Kino se dirigió directo a Yoh.

 **-KINO: Bien, pónganse a entrenar**

 **-YOH: Lo haremos una vez terminemos de desayunar jiji**

Aunque Kino era ciega Yoh sentía su dura mirada

 **-YOH: Algo más?**

 **-KINO: Ya te lo advertí, no quiero que molestes a Anna**

Yoh no sabía si Kino lo decía por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior o solo en general, pero no dijo nada y salió de la cocina seguido por sus amigos.

 **-LEN: Bien, hora de entrenar**

Los chicos caminaron un poco dentro de la montaña, no querían que nadie saliera lastimado por uno de sus ataques cuando entrenaban, no llevaban mucho entrenando cuando un fuerte sonido llamo su atención.

 **-HORO: Escucharon eso?**

 **-LEN: Suena como agua**

 **-YOH: De seguro es solo la cascada que hay aquí cerca** {volviéndose a poner en pose de ataque}

Uno minutos después…

 **-HORO: Ese ruido de nuevo**

 **-YOH: Ya te dije que es una cascada**

 **-LEN: Horo tiene razón, es algo más como si alguien cayera dentro**

Los chicos se miraron entre si con preocupación y fueran a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Cuando llegaron allí se dieron cuenta de que algo de razón habían tenido, había una cascada, sí; alguien había caído dentro de ella, si; pero definitivamente no era una persona en problemas que necesitara su ayuda.

- **LEN: Tan solo es Anna** {viendo la chica salir del agua y tratar de recuperar el aliento}

 **-HORO: Parece cansada**

 **-LEN: No solo eso, parece tener problemas con algo tan básico como la purificación {** mirada dura}

Yoh se mantenía en silencio y solo observaba. No entendía por que Anna no podía hacer algo que según entendía hacia diariamente durante horas cuando era mucho más joven.

 **-LEN: Bien, sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento** {dando la espalda}

 **-YOH: Ustedes adelántesen**

 **-HORO: Yoh tu abuela te dijo que no la molestaras, y mírala en verdad necesita toda la concentración posible, no es una buena idea.**

 **-YOH: no voy a molestarla, solo quiero… cerciorarme de algo**

Len y Horo se miraron, Yoh era un chico grande, no podían impedirle nada así que simplemente se fueron. Yoh observo Anna las siguientes dos horas; constantemente él iba haciendo más notoria su presencia y su furyoku, pero aun así Anna no parecía percibirlo en absoluto, ¿qué era lo que sucedía?

Anna comenzaba a cansarse, pero aun así en algo había avanzado, ahora podía al menos permanecer en la roca por unos minutos, pero sabía que eso no era el verdadero reto sino lograr calmar su mente una vez su cuerpo estuviera donde debía.

Rápidamente llegó la noche, Anna había estado todo el día en la cascada, no había comido nada y el frio era en verdad muy fuerte. Kino fue y la observo por un tiempo, Anna no había avanzado casi nada, no quiso interrumpirla ni decir nada y se fue para que siguiera practicando.

Dentro de la casona los chicos comían, habían entrenado gran parte del día era de su festín. Kino llego a comer al tiempo que ellos y le indico a una sacerdotisa que retirara el plato a su derecha.

 **-YOH: Anna no va a comer con nosotros?**

 **-KINO: Esta muy ocupada por ahora**

 **-YOH: Sigue practicando?** {cara preocupada}

 **-HORO: Vaya, en verdad le está poniendo ganas; pero tiene que descansar y más si su cuerpo no está acondicionado**

Kino no dijo nada ante los comentarios y empezó a comer. Tan pronto como la cena termino los tres chicos fueron a la cascada ya que al parecer la chica aun no había vuelto, llevaban consigo una gran manta y algunas cosas de comer, de seguro las necesitaría.

 **-LEN: No entiendo porque vamos a interrumpirla, si ella no ha querido volver es porque sabe que necesita la práctica tanto como pueda**

 **-HORO: Bueno no es como si fuéramos a decirle que no practicará más, solo a cerciorarnos que se encuentra bien** {recordando lo cansada que se veía no más en la mañana}

 **-LEN: Yoh, alguna vez nos vas a contar que sucedió con Anna? {** Deteniéndose y haciendo que Horo e Yoh también lo hicieran}. **La verdad por lo mal que estabas cuando ella se marcho pensé que ella, no sé, te había hecho algo a ti; pero luego de ver como tu abuela te pide que no la molestes y como actúa ella contigo y tu con ella, empiezo a creer que el que hizo algo fuiste tu.**

Yoh miro a Len a los ojos, sabía que Len no era entrometido sino que tal vez quería ayudarlo, pero aun así para Yoh hablar de eso no era nada sencillo.

 **-YOH: Eso… ya no es importante, pero si deben saberlo si fue mi culpa, Anna se marchó por algo que yo hice**

Horo y Len no podían creerlo, no creían que Yoh tuviera siquiera la capacidad de hacerle algo malo a alguien y menos a alguien como Anna. Yoh no dijo más y retomo su camino, estaba muy preocupado por la chica.

Cuando los tres muchachos llegaron a la cascada se preocuparon al no ver a Anna sobre la roca como debería ser, pero sus preocupaciones fueron rápidamente borradas cuando la vieron sentada en el pasto a unos metros de la cascada observando las estrellas. Lentamente los chicos se acercaron a ella, pero ella parecía no determinarlos.

 **-HORO: emmm… hola Anna…**

Anna ni siquiera los miro, seguía mirando el cielo. Parecía tener mucho en su mente.

 **-LEN: Pensamos que podrías querer algo de esto** {arrojando la cesta de comida y la cobija cerca de la chica}

Pero aun así, nada, para ella era como si no existieran, los chicos se miraron entre si, no sabían que debían hacer si irse quedarse, intentar hablarle, quedarse en silencio; pero Len fue el primero que opto por una de las opciones.

 **-LEN: Parece ser que tienes problemas con la purificación… si quieres puedo ayudarte**

Anna bajo su cabeza y fijo la mirada en el, con mucha duda… que acaso en gran Len Tao le estaba ofreciendo ayuda y más después de su comportamiento el día anterior?... extraño

Len sintió la fría mirada de Anna y como no queriendo perder el impulso continuo…

 **-LEN: Creo que debes tener mucho en tu mente por lo que se ve en tu semblante, si no alejas todos esos pensamientos nunca lo lograras**

Anna lo sabía, pero no era tan fácil ahora para ella como Len lo quería hacer ver

Horo decidió acercarse también e intentarlo

 **-HORO: Sabes algo que me pasa mucho a mi era que me preocupaba tanto por cómo llegar y mantenerme sobre la piedra que perdía la mitad de mi concentración en eso haciéndolo imposible… no sabes cuantas veces termine con un gran chichón en mi frente por tantas caídas jejeje**

Anna miro de la misma manera fría a Horo; la verdad a ella no le agradaba ni le desagradaban, era simplemente que eran parte de un pasado con el que no quería tener que lidiar; y allí fue que lo noto, no había podido lograrlo por eso mismo! se encontraba en un sitio, en una situación con gente que no aceptaba más como parte de su vida, ella misma estaba rechazando el simple hecho de estar ahí y eso hacía que su mente no pudiera ni siquiera concentrarse.

Como estudiando la situación Anna miro de nuevo a Len y luego a Horo, ellos parecían esperar cualquier respuesta por parte de ella, asi que lentamente levanto su mano, tomo la cobija y la uso para cubrirse y suavemente contesto..

 **-ANNA: Gracias..**

Len y Horo le dieron una pequeña sonrisa, luego miraron hacia atrás, Yoh ya no estaba.

Yoh había vuelto a la casona, había visto el intento de sus amigos para hablar con Anna y como este había funcionado, le pesaba pensar que así el siendo quien más quería que ella le hablara nunca lo conseguiría.

Anna decidió volver con Horo y Len, necesitaba descansar después de todo, matarse entrenando no iba a ayudar a nadie, en el camino de regreso habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras amables entre los tres, a los chicos les costaba creer un poco lo amable que podía ser Anna ahora, pero bueno ellos no la habían visto en más de 7 años y el día anterior no habían sido muy amables con ella tampoco.

Len le contó que Jun y su familia estaban bien, así como Horo le habló un poco de Pilika; Anna no les conto mucho sino es que nada de su vida, simplemente que había estado bien todos esos años, ya que era más que claro que ellos sabían que el compromiso había terminado hace mucho, aunque era obvio que no sabían por que, eso esperaba.

 **-HORO: Bueno, espero que descanses y que mañana te vaya mejor**

 **-ANNA: Si, yo también**

 **-LEN: Avísanos si podemos ayudarte en algo, no es divertido estar solo esperando aquí mientras tú te llevas toda la diversión** {pequeña sonrisa}

Anna les dio una pequeña sonrisa y entro a su cuarto, increíblemente se sentía, feliz? Anna había especulado y pensado tantas veces lo horrible que sería volverlos a ver y volver a tener cerca algo de su antigua vida pero ni siquiera pensó en darle una oportunidad hasta ese momento. Len y Horo no eran tan terribles, no todo iba a tener que ser sufrimiento mientras estuviera allí.

Anna se dejo caer en su futón, era algo duro, extrañaba su cama en Nueva York, rápidamente tomo su celular y lo prendió de nuevo, como había podido olvidársele llamara a Mike! De seguro estaría muy preocupado!

15 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes nuevos…. Estaba en problemas

Anna intento marcar pero la señal no era muy buena, de seguro un poco más afuera de la casa sería mejor. Anna se puso su abrigo y salió con su celular en la mano, veía las rayitas que indicaban como la señal aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la casona. Al fin! Tenía señal!

- **ANNA: Aló**

 **-MIKE{** por teléfono **}: Anna gracias al cielo! No sabes lo preocupado que me tenias!**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé y lo siento, es solo que… he estado un tanto ocupada**

 **-MIKE: Tanto para ni siquiera responder un mensaje!**

 **-ANNA: Lo lamento la señal no es muy buena en donde me encuentro**

 **-MIKE: Esta bien te perdono esta vez… pero al menos cuéntame llegaste a ese sitio… Osore?**

 **-ANNA: Si, así es**

 **-MIKE: Y como está todo? ¿Cómo va todo con…tu amiga?**

 **-ANNA: sin novedades**

 **-MIKE: Es decir… que aun no sabes cuánto vas a tardar {** largo suspiro}

 **-ANNA: Lo siento Mike, estoy intentando hacer todo lo más rápido posible, pero también tengo que hacerlo bien sino de nada sirve que allá venido hasta acá**

 **-MIKE: Ummm… está bien… oye pero si no estoy mal ya es muy tarde allá en Japón? No me digas que otra vez estas teniendo pesadillas?**

 **-ANNA** {pequeña sonrisa} **no, solo que es el único momento libre que he tenido desde que llegue; además gracias al regalo de mi príncipe azul las pesadillas ya no me preocupan**

Mike rió levemente

 **-MIKE: Me alegra que funcione, no sabes lo difícil que fue abrir tu maleta en tan solo unos segundos! Pero quería que te llevaras algo que te acordara de mí.**

 **-ANNA: No seas tonto, como podría olvidarme de ti… si mi apartamento y mi negocio están casi que en tus manos**

 **-MIKE: Muy buenas manos!, solo para que estés tranquila por aquí todo anda bien**

 **-ANNA: Me alegra… y …tu como estas?**

 **-MIKE: Pues un tanto triste, la inconsciente de mi novia se fue de viaje sin mi! Lo bueno es que estoy ahogado en un mar de trabajo así que no tengo tiempo para pensar mucho en eso jeje**

 **-ANNA: que príncipe tan moderno, trabajando mientras su damisela viaja**

 **-MIKE: emmm… ella siempre ha sido así, una mujer libre e independiente, por eso no me puedo quejar**

Anna se rio un poco sus conversación con Mike eran siempre le sacaban una sonrisa, empezaba a extrañarlo.

 **-ANNA: No te preocupes, por muy independiente y libre que sea siempre necesitara un hogar al que volver**

La conversación de Anna empezó a entrecortarse, la señal se perdía de nuevo lo cual le pareció extraño ya que no se había movido ni un milímetro y la señal era casi perfecta hace unos segundos.

 **-ANNA: Estúpido celular** {mirándolo con fastidio}

Segundos después Anna sintió un gran escalofrío y escucho un fuerte ruido dentro de la casa por lo cual se apresuro a entrar. Se sorprendió al ver a Yoh, el estaba frente a una de las habitaciones, rápidamente abrió la puerta, al hacerlo el ruido aumento y se escucharon los sollozos de una chica.

Dentro de la habitación una aprendiz era casi que succionada por el piso, debajo de ella solo se podía ver una sombra que la devorada. Yoh al ver esto se lanzó para sostener la mano de la chica, no podía dejar que lo que fuese esa cosa se la llevara. Yoh tomo la chica con una mano y con la otra la puerta para no ser arrastrado también hacia el agujero, pero aun así la fuerza con que los jalaba era demasiada. Cuando Anna llegó a la habitación y vio lo que sucedía quedo en shock, no solo por la escena sino por qué lo que esta le provocaba la hacía revivir el sueño que había tenido durando casi dos semanas.

Yoh miro a Anna, ella tan solo observaba la escena perpleja

 **-YOH: Anna tienes que hacer algo! Sino nos vas a llevar a los dos**

Anna salió de sus pensamientos, Yoh tenía razón ahora lo importante era salvar a la chica, Anna observo rápidamente la habitación necesitaba algo que la ayudara, pero un gran rugido proveniente de la puerta hizo volviera a ver a Yoh, la parte de la que se sostenía el muchacho empezaba a ceder. Anna no lo pensó y tomo la mano de Yoh rápidamente, y vaya que lo hizo a tiempo, otro segundo y la joven aprendiz junto con Yoh hubieran sido arrastrados, pero aun así el peligro no cesaba, ahora los tres eran succionados por la fuerza de la sombra que cada vez aumentaba más.

Anna vio como la chica tenía en su mano un objeto muy familiar para ella, un rosario. La chica era tan solo una aprendiz, aun no una sacerdotisa de seguro no sabía muy bien cómo usarlo y la mejor oportunidad la tenia ella.

 **-ANNA: DAME EL ROSARIO!**

La sombra parecía absorber el sonido así que era difícil escuchar así estuvieran cerca.

 **-YOH: QUE?**

 **-ANNA: QUE NECESITO EL ROSARIO!**

La aprendiz no parecía escuchar estaba demasiado asustada, solo había una forma. Anna jaló la mano de Yoh que tenia sujetada con mucho esfuerzo y la llevo hasta la esquina de la que ella se sostenía. Yoh pensó que Anna lo había hecho con la intención de darle un mayor agarre, pero cuando vio que Anna corría directamente hacia la sombra que los absorbía se dio cuenta que no era así.

 **-YOH: ANNA!**

Anna se lanzo pero no hacia la mancha sino hacia el rosario en la mano de la aprendiz, apenas lo sujeto Anna sintió como si algo que había estado dormido mucho tiempo dentro de ella se despertaba.

Yoh no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, Anna se había lanzado casi que de cabeza y ahora solo podía ver su brazo ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba dentro de la sombra. Pero de repente el rosario empezó a brillar con fuerza y tanto la aprendiz, como Yoh y Anna fueron arrojados con fuerza contra la pared.

Tan pronto Yoh se recupero del golpe vio como la sombra se levantaba del piso y pasaba a tener una apariencia mas humana, aunque no del todo. Anna intentaba levantarse, veía como la sombra caminaba hacia ella y como lo que pisaba está en su camino se rompía, esa no era una sombra o espíritu normal! Podía afectar la materia en el mundo real, lentamente Anna levanto el rosario, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento la sombra la había sujetado por el cuello y la estaba levantando.

Anna intentaba soltarse, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte, empezaba a asfixiarla; Yoh se levanto rápidamente y con la pata de una silla hizo la posesión de objetos golpeando con fuerza a la sombra que enseguida se desvaneció. Los demás habitantes de la casa llegaron, habían escuchando unos duros golpes por lo cual fueron de prisa.

Anna callo en el piso fuertemente mientras tocia, intentaba recuperar el aliento.

 **-YOH: Anna! te encuentras bien?** {agachándose a ayudarla}

Anna simplemente asintió con su cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento

En seguida Kino llego y se abrió paso entre los demás espectadores.

 **-KINO: Yoh que sucedió?**

Una vez Kino mando a las demás chicas a sus camas a descansar y estuvieron solo Kino, los tres chicos y Anna, Yoh les relato lo sucedido.

 **-KINO: Ya veo, entonces no me equivoque, Anna tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos.**

 **-HORO: Es cierto! La primera vez que podemos evitar que se lleven a una de las chicas! Bien hecho!**

Anna, Yoh y Len parecían pensativos ante las palabras de Kino y Horo.

 **-LEN: No lo entiendo, como es que ella no puede hacer un simple ritual de purificación y de repente puede detener un ataque como ese?**

Yoh también se cuestionaba lo mismo y en parte Anna, aunque lo que en verdad preocupaba a la chica era la similitud de sus sueños con la realidad.

Kino observaba a Anna, ella estaba demasiado distraía, mientras los demás esperaban una respuesta a la pregunta de Len.

 **-KINO: Anna creo que debería ir y descansar** {poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de esta y llamando su atención}

Anna levanto su mirada, todos la observaban pero no sabía por que

 **-ANNA: ¿Disculpe Sensei dijo algo?**

 **-KINO: Que por favor descanses, tienes mucho trabajo el día de mañana**

Anna apenas asintió y se fue, se sentía un tanto extraña, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Los chicos solo la vieron irse, ella actuaba de manera rara.

 **-KINO: Bueno creo que hay algo que deben saber, y que les ayudara a entender mejor las cosas; la razón por la que Anna actúa de esa manera, la razón por la que ustedes están aquí, es la misma por la que Anna no puede hacer algo tan básico como una purificación.**

Los tres chicos no entendían de que hablaba Kino, que tenían que ver las tres cosas?

 **-KINO: Verán como ustedes saben la vida de Anna es todo un misterio para nosotros después de que termino su compromiso con Yoh; les aclaro que no se desde hace cuando, ni por qué, pero Anna ya no es una sacerdotisa.**

Los chicos no sabían a que se refería Kino, que acaso si se era sacerdotisa no era algo para toda la vida?

 **-LEN: A que se refiere?**

 **-KINO: Verán, nuestros sentidos sobre naturales son un regalo, algunas personas nacen con ellos y otras los adquieren a través del tiempo y sus experiencias; sin embargo no significa que todo el mundo quiera tener "nuestro don"… el don de interactuar con lo sobrenatural. Cuando una persona que sabe usar este don tiene un fuerte deseo de abandonarlo puede llegar a suprimirlo, en verdad es algo triste desde mi punto de vista ya que se niegan una gran parte de quienes son.**

 **-YOH: Entonces Anna ha estado suprimiendo sus poderes?**

 **-KINO: Así es, es por eso que no puede realizar cosas que para nosotros son muy sencillas y que para ella en su tiempo lo fueron.**

 **-YOH: Pero entonces** {Recordando cuando salto a la sombra} **es muy arriesgado que ella este acá!**

 **-KINO: Sino empieza a retomar sus poderes puede llegar a serlo**

 **-LEN: Y ella lo sabe?**

 **-KINO: Si**

 **-HORO: Usted cree que… sus poderes vuelvan totalmente? Es decir a cómo eran antes?**

 **-KINO: Eso solo depende de ella**

 **-YOH: Creo que Anna no debería estar acá** {cara seria}

Kino y los dos chicos se extrañaron por el comentario de Yoh, pensaron que él sería el más feliz de que estuviera allí.

 **-YOH: Corre un gran peligro al no contar con sus poderes, además** {dando un gran suspiro} **ella ya tiene una vida hecha, no tiene sentido que la arriesgue por ayudar a personas que no ha visto en media década y que de seguro si fuera por ella no volvería a ver.**

 **-KINO: Yo le pedí su ayuda porque es importante, pero la decisión de venir y quedarse es de ella, ella sabe el riesgo que corre en este mundo**

 **-LEN: Bueno y que tenemos que ver nosotros con que Anna suprima sus poderes?**

 **-KINO: que como hoy Yoh demostró, ella va a necesitar un poco de ayuda mientras sus poderes se restablecen, Anna hubiera podido acabar ella sola con esa sombra en otros tiempos, pero hoy con suerte y pudo hacerla volver a su forma original, si Yoh no la hubiera destruido, esa sombra hubiera asesinado a Anna.**

Los tres chicos se tensionaron, no querían ser un simple equipo de apoyo, pero tampoco querían que nada malo le pasara a Anna, menos cuando como Yoh lo dijo ella se estaba arriesgando de tal forma.


	5. otra pesadilla

\- - - EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO - - -

Una mujer de avanzada edad se encontraba en una enorme casa muy elegante, parecía un tanto molesta. De pronto una joven muchacha aproximadamente de 20 o tal vez más entro a la habitación.

 **-MUCHACHA: Te lo dije, el no está haciendo su trabajo como debe!** {muy enojada}

 **-ANCIANA: No te preocupes, ya hablaré con el**

 **-MUCHACHA: Entonces que debemos hacer por ahora?**

Una gran sombra se formo detrás de la anciana y esta simplemente sonrió ante su presencia.

 **-ANCIANA: Lo que veníamos haciendo hasta ahora, pero de una forma más eficiente**

De la enorme sombra salieron volando tres más pequeñas, del tamaño de un humano adulto.

La joven muchacha sonrió con maldad y se retiro.

\- - - DE VUELTA A OSORE - - - -

A la mañana siguiente Anna volvió a levantarse temprano, se sentía recargada con una extraña energía, además el haber podido ayudar a al aprendiz le daba animo! Si se lo proponía podría salvar a más, pero para eso tenía que entrenar!

Empezó de nuevo a entrar a la cascada, el frio era el mismo pero la determinación no, se cayó varias veces pero aun así podía soportar más tiempo que el día anterior.

Tan pronto los chicos se levantaron fueron a la cascada y tal como lo pensaron, Anna estaba allí meditando.

 **-LEN: Creo que la situación de anoche hizo que sus poderes reaccionaran de alguna manera, a mejorado mucho en poco tiempo**

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que Anna volviera a caer de la roca al agua. Cuando Anna salió del agua los chicos la observaban ella parecía un tanto sorprendida.

 **-HORO: Te encuentras bien?** {Dándole una mano para ayudarla a salir del agua}

Anna lo miro como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo

 **-ANNA: Si, es solo que…** {cara sorprendida}… **No es nada, necesito un descanso.**

Anna se apresuro y se fue de allí, los chicos apenas la observaron retirarse con mucho afán; pensaron que volvería a la casona para secarse y comer algo, pero no fue así.

Anna estaba un poco acelerada, algo extraño le comenzaba a ocurrir, ella se había distraído al estar en la cascada por qué sentía algo extraño, como que alguien la observaba pero más intenso, le pareció una sensación bastante conocida, y por su mente pasaron los rostros de Yoh, Horo y Len; apenas abrió los ojos y los vio mirándola a lo lejos se dio cuenta que no era una simple impresión, ella los había sentido llegar!

A medida que Anna avanzaba empezaba a sentir muchas miradas sobre ella, aun cuando estaba sola en el bosque, empezaba a sentir estresada y un tanto cansada así que lentamente disminuyo el paso hasta que cayó arrodillada en el suelo, sentía que la observaban y muchos escalofríos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en estado de inconsciencia.

Los muchachos entrenaron por su parte todo el día y volvieron en la noche a la casa donde se encontraron a Kino hablando con otras sacerdotisas, parecían preocupadas.

 **-YOH: Sucede algo abuela?**

 **-KINO: Me temo que si Yoh, alguien ha desaparecido**

 **-LEN: ¿Pero cómo?! no hemos sentido nada extraño en todo el día y hemos estado muy cerca pendientes**

 **-KINO: lo sé, pero lo que más me preocupa es que quien no aparece es… Anna**

 **-HORO: QUE? PERO COMO!? Cuando fue la última vez que la vieron?**

 **-KINO: Yo la vi por última vez ayer cuando se fue a acostar, fui a buscarla a la cascada en la tarde porque asumí que estaría practicando allí pero no había la menor señal de ella; las otras chicas no la han visto tampoco desde ayer**

 **-LEN: Nosotros la vimos hoy en la mañana, ella estaba en la cascada, pero estaba algo extraña, dijo que necesitaba descansar y se retiro, pensamos que ya estaría acá**

Todos temían lo peor, que Anna hubiera sido atrapada por una de esas sombras, en especial por que no conocían el paradero de las demás chicas que habían sido atrapadas.

 **-YOH: Será mejor ir a buscarla**

 **-KINO: Ya la han buscado por toda la casa y sus alrededores**

 **-YOH: Pero debe haber alguna forma de encontrarla!**

 **-KINO: Es complicado, la presencia de Anna aun es muy leve y no es fácil de detectar**

Kino sentía la gran preocupación de su nieto, ella también lo estaba pero en Yoh era algo diferente y un tanto angustiante de ver.

 **-YOH: No me importa la buscare así tenga que recorrer toda la montaña**

 **-LEN: Yoh, pero que tal si fue una de las sombras?** {Cara de tristeza}

 **-YOH: Anna no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, yo lo sé! Ella no es de las que se da por vencida tan fácilmente.**

Horo y Len asintieron y miraron a su amigo

 **-HORO: te ayudaremos a buscar, vamos**

Los tres muchachos salieron y se dirigieron a la cascada, empezarían allí su búsqueda.

 **-YOH: Bien, Anna partió caminando hacia allá**

 **-LEN: Podemos separarnos para cubrir mayor área de terreno más rápido**

 **-HORO: Me parece bien, nos veremos en 2 horas en la casona**

Y así lo hicieron, cada uno se encargaría de buscar junto con su espíritu acompañante una zona. Yoh no sabía cómo ni porque, pero estaba seguro de que Anna seguía en la montaña, aun así le preocupaba, ese no era un sitio común para andar en la noche.

Anna empezaba a despertar, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miro alrededor se encontraba en la mitad prácticamente de la nada, de seguro se había desmayado, dio un gran respiró y se levanto lentamente con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, tenía mucho frio y casi no podía ver nada, estaba bastante oscuro. Miro alrededor, no sabía cómo pero tenía que volver a la casona, de seguro estarían preocupados por ella al ser tan tarde.

No había dado más de unos pasos cuando sintió como algo respiraba a sus espaldas, en seguida el sueño de Anna vino a ella como un rayo, y no solo porque lo recordó sino porque algo empezaba a jalarla con fuerza.

 **-ANNA: DEJAME! {** Tratando de zafarse **} DEJAME EN PAZ!**

Entre más quería alejarse Anna de lo que la jalaba, más fuerza ejercía esto sobre ella, Anna fue arrastrada varios metros, luego miro atrás y lo vio, otra sombra tal como la del día anterior, generalmente esa era la parte del sueño en que Anna despertaba y todo estaba bien, pero no esta vez, esto no era un simple sueño.

Yoh había caminado casi una hora, aun no había señales de Anna pero él no se rendiría, de repente escucho un extraño sonido, Yoh empezó a correr y tras unos minutos pudo ver con dificultad en la oscuridad a Anna, pero algo estaba mal, algo arrastraba a la chica.

 **-YOH: ANNA!**

Tan pronto como Yoh llego atacó a la sombra con su espada, pero parecía que no le hacía daño, la sombra simplemente absorbía el golpe, sino hacia algo Anna seria devorada por esa cosa en un santiamén.

Anna trataba de librarse pero parecía ser imposible, la energía era demasiado poderosa, de seguro ese sería su fin.

Yoh viendo la situación y sin saber que más hacer decidió que solo había dos opciones, salvar a Anna o ir con ella; con mucha fuerza enterró su espada en el suelo cerca de donde estaba Anna y con cuidado de no soltarla comenzó a acercarse a la chica, cuando estuvo a su alcance la sujetó de su brazo y luego del hombro para empezarla a jalar fuera del alcance de la sombra.

Anna quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza los abrió al sentir una cálida mano sobre su hombro, era como en su sueño, solo que generalmente eran las manos de Mike despertándola.

 **-ANNA: Yoh?** {Dicho suavemente al verlo}

Yoh le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas a Anna, quería tranquilizarla un poco. Yoh empezó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la sombra se resistía a dejar ir a Anna, es más empezaba a tener mayor poder de atracción.

 **-ANNA: TIENES QUE SOLTARME O TAMBIEN TE LLEVARA!**

 **-YOH: ENTONCES NOS LLEVARA A AMBOS!** {Jalando con más fuerza}

Anna vio la determinación en el rostro de Yoh, ella no podía tampoco darse por vencida y menos si significaba que hacerlo afectaría a alguien más, y menos a Yoh. Con gran esfuerzo Anna levantó un poco una las manos con la que se aferraba al piso y la tierra, Yoh temía que Anna fuera a dejarse ir como la última vez así que la sujetó aun con más fuerza. Pero ese no era el caso Anna sabía que era una posibilidad en un millón, y más después de tanto tiempo pero debía intentar algo.

Con el dedo en la tierra Anna dibujo un extraño símbolo, luego de esto empezó a decir algo casi solo para si misma. Yoh no entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que en realidad sucedió; el símbolo dibujado por Anna en la tierra empezó a brillar con gran fuerza e intensidad, dejando momentáneamente ciegos a los dos muchachos pero de paso haciendo que la sombra desapareciera.

Cuando la sombra desapareció Anna e Yoh cayeron al suelo.

 **-YOH: Te encuentras bien? {** Parándose lentamente}

 **-ANNA: Si…. Gracias**

 **-YOH: Será mejor volver, todos están muy preocupados por ti**

 **-ANNA: Jumm… que están preocupados de que me pasara lo que acabó de pasar?**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI Si, pero voy a decirles que ya no se preocupen, definitivamente lo tienes controlado**

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír antes el comentario y la calidez de Yoh, debía admitir que aunque odiara tenerlo cerca, lo extrañaba, y tal vez no lo odiaba tanto.

Anna se fue a levantar pero al hacerlo tuvo que sentarse nuevo, con un pequeño gesto de malestar en su rostro.

 **-YOH: Que sucede? Te duele algo?** {Agachándose y acercándose muy preocupado}

- **ANNA: No es nada grave, es solo que creo que lo que me estaba jalando me lastimo el tobillo**

Yoh examino el tobillo de Anna, estaba un tanto inflamado, debía guardar reposo sino podría ser peor, asi que se agacho frente a ella

 **-YOH: Lo mejor será que no camines, sino te dolerá más mañana**

Anna analizaba las acciones de Yoh, parecía ser tan amable como antes; además aunque no le gustará tenía que estar agradecida, el había estado dispuesto a todo con tal de salvarla hace unos momentos. Decidió que de igual manera no tenía otra forma de llegar a la casona, así que sin decir nada abrazo a Yoh por la espalda de forma que él pudiera cargarla.

El contacto entre los dos era cálido, ambos podían sentirlo es como si con solo estar así naciera una nueva energía en el interior de cada uno, una que hacia parte de ellos y extrañaban. Yoh podía sentir el latir del corazón de Anna, esto lo hizo sonreír, no pensó ni en los mejores de sus sueños que la chica volvería a estar tan cerca de él.

 **-YOH: Sabes, me asuste mucho cuando te vi en el suelo**

Anna no respondió nada, no porque la hubiera ayudado significaba que todo estaba bien

 **-YOH: Aun no entiendo cómo es que lo lograste, invocar… lo que sea que hayas invocado… la verdad es que la abuela nos conto… lo que sucedió con tus poderes**

Yoh sintió como Anna se tensionaba un poco. En realidad no era un secreto que algo sucedía con los poderes de la chica, pero no le gustaba que hubieran estado hablando de ella, es más no sabía que tanto sabía Kino o que tanto había podido compartir con ellos.

 **-ANNA: Bájame, yo puedo caminar**

Yoh se detuvo ante la petición de Anna, pero aun asi no la soltó enseguida

 **-YOH: Anna se que aun estas muy enojada conmigo…**

Anna se soltó del agarre y se bajó. Como era posible no llevaba ni una semana allí y una de sus más grandes pesadillas se volvía realidad, bueno otra además de la de ser succionada por algo. La chica empezó a caminar lentamente pero de la única forma que podía

 **-YOH: Anna no puedes solo ignorarme! Y menos si vamos a tener que luchar juntos y convivir aquí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo!**

Anna se detuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yoh tenía razón en algo.

 **-ANNA: está bien, entonces déjame aclararte algo de una buena vez** {volteándose y mirándolo fijamente} **El hecho de que tú y yo estemos aquí es totalmente accidental, si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, desde un principio me hubiera rehusado a venir. Y ni pienses que estoy molesta por una estupidez que paso hace años! Lo que me molesta es tener que estar cerca de una persona tan falsa e hipócrita como tú! A quienes todos le siguen la corriente y le comen el cuento del chico amable y despreocupado!**

Las palabras de Anna eran duras aun viniendo de ella. Anna empezó a caminar lentamente con su pie lastimado, aun faltaba un poco para llegar al templo y la casona.

- **YOH: entonces así es como me ves?** {muy triste}

 **-ANNA: yo solo digo las cosas como las veo**

Yoh no sabía que decirle a Anna, lo que temía era cierto, ella lo odiaba, tal ves seria la persona que más odiara en el mundo. Luego de un largo rato Yoh y Anna llegaron al templo, donde todos se aliviaron mucho al verlos.

 **-HORO: Yoh! Ya nos tenias preocupados! Quedamos de vernos hace media hora recuerdas!**

 **-YOH: emm… si lo siento es solo que… tuvimos un pequeño percance**

Len ayudaba a Anna a sentarse mientras algunas sacerdotisas traían lo necesario para curarla.

 **-LEN: {** examinando el tobillo} **No es nada grave, estarás bien en un par de días**

Anna se veía decepcionada, sentía que esos días serían perdidos, no quería que alguien saliera lastimado por su incapacidad.

 **-KINO: Y bien muchacha dinos que te sucedió? Pensamos que habías sido llevaba por una sombra**

 **-ANNA: En realidad fueron muchas cosas las que sucedieron**

Anna les conto todo lo ocurrido, si Kino ya les había contado todo sobre sus poderes no había sentido en esconderlo.

 **-KINO: Pero eso es fantástico! Ya puedes sentir presencias de nuevo e invocar elementos naturales!**

Aun así Anna no se veía tan complacida como Kino.

 **-LEN: No entiendo cómo se te ocurrió lo de la luz? Como sabias que acabaría con la sombra?**

 **-ANNA: La verdad fue un golpe de suerte, recordé sobre los ataques anteriores de los cuales me hablaron y en el que yo estuve involucrada; y me di cuenta que todos tenían algo en común, solo ocurrían en la noche.**

 **-KINO: Brillante!, pero porque siento que hay algo más que no nos dices?**

Todos miraron a Anna, ella se veía un tanto contrariada. Anna dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

 **-ANNA: ¿Los ataques empezaron hace exactamente 18 días verdad?**

Kino lo considero por un momento

 **-KINO: Así es**

 **-ANNA: Dentro de las chicas desaparecidas había una con cabello largo castaño, crespo y muchas pecas en sus mejillas?**

 **-LEN: Si, así era la chica que desapareció pocos días antes de que llegaras**

Todos miraban a Anna asombrados, como era posible que ella supiera esas cosas?

 **-ANNA: Poco antes de llegar aquí, más exactamente desde hace 18 días, empecé a tener una pesadilla que se repetía todas las noches, pero era muy extraña, se sentía… muy real. En mi pesadilla algunas niñas como la que les describí, me pedían ayuda, algo las perseguía, pero en cuanto llegaba a donde estaban ellas desaparecían en la nada, cuando ya no quedaba ninguna, sentía como había algo detrás mío, algo muy poderoso y oscuro, pero no lograba ver nada hasta que empezaba a succionarme… como lo hacen esas sombras**

 **-KINO: ¿y luego que sucedía?**

 **-ANNA: Nada, generalmente me despertaba entonces**

 **-KINO: Y dices que las empezaste a tener prácticamente el día del primer ataque**

Anna solo asintió.

 **-KINO: Tienes razón en creer que esas pesadillas no son normales**

 **-LEN: Muchas veces los sueños, bueno en este caso pesadillas pueden traer consigo premoniciones, por eso cualquier otro detalle que recuerdes puede ser importante.**

Anna hacia memoria, estaba dejando algo por fuera, miro a su alrededor esperando que algo tal vez hiciera reaccionar alguna parte de su memoria; y así fue, cuando vio a Yoh recordó como sus manos de sobre sus hombros se sentían cálidas como en sus sueños, pero aun así ella no estaba segura si eso hacia parte del sueño ya que siempre resultaban ser las manos de Mike.

 **-ANNA: Eso es todo lo que recuerdo**

 **-KINO: ummm, y es la misma pesadilla todas las noches?**

 **-ANNA: En realidad hace casi 5 días que no he vuelto a tenerla**

 **-KINO: Que extraño porque los ataques no han cesado, y no creo que el de hoy fuera el ultimo**

 **-ANNA: La verdad es que no la tengo desde… que tengo un atrapa sueños**

Kino pensó que eso era extraño, los atrapa sueños eran solo una manualidad o artesanía pero no tenían poder propio en realidad.

 **-KINO: Un atrapa sueños? Y lo trajiste contigo?**

Anna asintió

 **-KINO: Puedo verlo?**

 **-ANNA: Ummm.. esta colgado en la ventana de mi habitación**

 **-LEN: No te preocupes yo lo traeré**

Ya que Anna recién tenía vendado el tobillo. Anna no objeto nada, era algo importante y no veía a Len como una persona entrometida para preocuparle que husmeara en su habitación. Len volvió rápidamente con el atrapa sueños en sus manos, parecía examinarlo. Luego fue el turno de Kino de hacerlo.

 **-KINO: Donde lo conseguiste?**

 **-ANNA:** {mirando hacia otro lado como haciéndose la desentendida} **fue…un regalo**

 **-KINO: no es un regalo cualquiera, está hechizado**

Anna la miro con extrañeza, eso no era posible, se lo había dado una persona que en términos generales era… normal, Mike, su Mike.

 **-ANNA: Déjemelo ver**

Apenas Anna toco el atrapa sueños sintió como un poco de electricidad corría por su mano de forma que lo soltó, mientras lo recogía con cuidado del suelo lo miro con extrañeza, como es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

 **-KINO: ¿Quien te lo regalo?**

Todas las miradas estaban de nuevo en Anna.

 **-ANNA: Eso… no es relevante**

 **-KINO: está bien, pero debes tener más cuidado con esa persona por que no es una coincidencia que te diera un regalo como ese cuando más lo necesitabas.**

Anna no dijo nada, solo volvió a mirar el atrapa sueños en sus manos, no quería desconfiar de Mike, no tenía que estar equivocada Mike era una persona normal, el no sabía nada sobre ese mundo, de seguro era un mal entendido o una coincidencia.

 **-KINO: Bien, creo que tus poderes por el momento son al menos lo suficientes para prestar una visita al templo Tsu**

 **-HORO: Por fin! Algo de acción!**

 **-YOH: emm…Abuela no creo que sea posible por ahora** {mirando el tobillo vendado de Anna}

 **-KINO: Lo sé no me refería a mañana, pero en cuanto su tobillo este mejor, es decir en los siguientes días… por ahora tengo algo más que pedirte Anna**

Anna volvió su atención a Kino esperando que se pronunciara

 **-KINO: Quiero que duermas sin el atrapa sueños en tu cuarto**

La cara de Anna cambio de duda a una de un poco de miedo, no quería que las pesadillas volvieran, eran demasiado reales. Los chicos notaron la actitud de la chica, además por cómo les conto que eran sus sueños, no debía ser nada sencillo.

 **-LEN: Tal vez… no sea necesario, al fin y al cabo las cosas que ella soñó ya sucedieron**

 **-KINO: Pueda que ahora vea algo más, lo siento Anna se que no es algo que quieras hacer, pero hazlo por las sacerdotisas del templo, podrías evitar que se lleven a otra de ellas si sabemos de antemano que va a suceder.**

 **-ANNA:** {dando un largo suspiro} **Esta bien, prometí ayudarlas y eso es lo que haré**

 **-KINO: Se que son muchas las responsabilidades que están recayendo en ti Anna y de verdad lo lamento, piensa que una vez termines podrás volver a tu vida en paz**

Terminando esa conversación Kino se llevó el atrapa sueños y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, bueno todos menos Anna que sabía que si las pesadillas volvían no había forma de que eso sucediera.

Anna se recostó en su futón, estaba agotada, aun cuando había pasado la mayor parte del día desmayada, según Kino porque su cuerpo estaba volviendo a acostumbrarse a sus poderes. Anna encendió su celular, llevaba varios días sin cargarlo, era un milagro que aun prendiera. Lo primero que salió en la pantalla era unas cuantas llamadas perdida y un mensaje de Mike….Mike, otro tema que la molestaba, era posible que Mike supiera el verdadero poder de ese atrapa sueños? Y si lo hacia se lo había dado por ayudarla o por algo más?

Leyó el mensaje, al parecer Mike estaba preocupado por la forma en que su última conversación se corto y ella no le había devuelto la llamada. Anna empezó a responder el mensaje, solo que no sabía muy bien que decirle, _"Hola Mike, perdona que no te he llamado de vuelta pero la sombra de mis pesadillas me está atormentando en la vida real, además la alta concentración de almas y energías sobrenaturales hace que la señal en esta montaña sea una porquería, por cierto de dónde demonios sacaste ese atrapa sueños está encantado, con cariño por que parece ser que no tengo la capacidad de Amar, Anna?_

Anna se rio ante la posibilidad de enviar ese mensaje, sería algo muy extraño, así que lo borro enseguida, solo que aunque fuera un mensaje extraño era lo que en verdad pensaba y sentía, eso le borro la sonrisa. Rápidamente antes de que la batería se acabara escribió: " _Hey Mike, lamento no haber devuelto tu llamada, en verdad hay muy mala recepción aquí, espero que todo esté bien por allá, creo que no podré comunicarme en los siguientes días ya sabes, problemas con la batería de mi celular, un beso. Anna"_

Anna envió el mensaje y enseguida se quedo dormida. Tan pronto Anna cerró los ojos las pesadillas volvieron, exactamente la misma pesadilla que antes, pero esta vez no había quien la despertara en la pero parte…

En la pesadilla la sombre arrastraba a Anna con toda su fuerza, pero nadie la ayudaba, la chica era devorada por las sombra, una vez esto pasaba Anna empezaba a sentir que se ahogaba, a donde quiera que la hubiera llevado la sombra parecía no tener aire. Anna intentaba moverse, avanzar en busca de aire, y lo lograba, al parecer la razón por la cual no había aire era porque estaba en el agua, Anna nadaba desesperadamente en búsqueda de la superficie. Empezaba a rendirse, no lo lograría, pero con su último aliento lograba emerger del agua.

 **-ANNA: [este sitio… yo lo conozco… es … la cascada?]**

Anna se encontraba en la cascada de Osore donde había pasado mucho tiempo practicando, pero algo era diferente, el agua era totalmente negra, en el momento en que la chica empezaba a salir del agua, veía tres sombras a lo lejos solo observándola, una de estas se acercaba lentamente y le ofrecía la mano; Anna lo dudaba por un momento, no confiaba en las sombras, pero esta no parecía querer hacerle daño; sin embargo en cuanto le daba la mano la sombra caía dentro del agua junto con ella y empezaban a hundirse. Anna no podía soltar la mano de la sombra que se hundía y la llevaba con ella hasta el fondo, ahora si se ahogaría definitivamente, además de esto desde que había tocado la mano de la sombra su corazón le dolía de una forma muy intensa.

Cuando el aire se le acabo en su sueño Anna despertó de forma violenta, sudando mucho y buscando aire. Miro alrededor y tardo un poco en ubicarse, estaba en Osore, a salvo… pero aun así se sentía muy vulnerable. Anna no pudo conciliar el sueño en lo que restaba de la noche por muy cansada que estuviera, no quería tener más pesadillas.

Esa mañana tan pronto como Yoh y sus amigos llegaron al comedor se encontraron a Anna, la chica tomaba café y aunque estaba allí parecía ausente, Yoh la miro con cuidado, tenía grandes ojeras, de seguro no había dormido en absoluto, dio un largo suspiro y con la mejor de las actitudes la saludo.

 **-YOH: Bueno días Anna**

Anna apenas lo miro y siguió con su café, no había visto ni siquiera cuando llego.

 **-LEN: Buenos días**

 **-HORO: Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste Anna? ¿Alguna pesadilla?**

 **-ANNA: nada que te importe** {parándose y yéndose lentamente, pues aun tenía el pie lastimado}

 **-HORO: Alguien no es una persona mañanera JAJAJA**

Medio segundo después Horo tenía una olla en la cabeza y Anna se sacudía las manos.

 **-LEN:** {riendo por lo bajo} **es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian** {tomando su leche}

Yoh miro preocupado a la chica, ese mal humor tenía algo más, tendría que ver con sus pesadillas?

 **\- - - - NUEVA YORK - - - -**

Mike se encontraba en el restaurante, miraba su celular de nuevo, releyendo el mensaje de Anna, empezaba en verdad a preocuparse por la chica. La puerta de entrada se abrió pero el chico no voltio a mirar, acababa de entrar una mujer muy elegante pero de muy avanzada edad; él ni siquiera le dio importancia sino hasta que ella estuvo frente a él y le habló.

 **\- ANCIANA: Que tal un abrazo para tu madre, Michael?**

Mike levanto la mirada con algo de molestia, pero aun así hizo lo que esta pedía.

 **-MIKE: Bienvenida madre, a que se debe tu visita?**

La mujer lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa en que el estaba. De seguro no sería una visita corta.

 **\- ANCIANA: ¿Que no puede una madre pasar a saludar a su hijo?**

 **-MIKE: Me vas a decir que viniste hasta acá desde tan lejos solo a saludarme?** {Mirada de molestia}. **Difícil de creer.**

 **-ANCIANA: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿o no?**

 **-MIKE: Solo dime que es lo que quieres madre, estoy muy ocupado**

 **-ANCIANO: Quería saber cómo va tu vida? …¿Los restaurantes?¿ tu novia?**

Mike miro muy mal a la mujer, ya se imaginaba que por ahí iba la cosa

 **-MIKE: Todo está bien**

 **-ANCIANA: ¿Entonces cuando nos la vas a presentar?, tu hermana y yo estamos muy ansiosas por que no la presentes**

 **-MIKE: …. …. ….. ….**

 **-ANCIANA: ¿O a lo mejor las cosas no van tan bien para que lo hagas?**

 **-MIKE: Ese no es tu problema, además sea como sea no pienso presentárselas, no quiero que alguien como ustedes se le acerquen**

 **-ANCIANA: Michael, Michael, Michael porque eres así? Recuerda que si no fuera por mi y tu hermana nunca la hubieras conocido en primer lugar.**

 **-MIKE: Y crees que por eso les debo algo? No me hagas reír… está ciudad no es tan grande, pude haber conocido por mi cuenta**

 **-ANCIANA: Bueno eso ya no importa, al fin y al cabo por tus propios descuidos la vas a terminar perdiendo**

Mike cerró con fuerza sus puños, esa mujer podía en verdad sacar lo peor de él con tan solo unas cuantas palabras.

 **-ANCIANA: No te molestes conmigo, yo solo digo lo que veo… Es decir quién podría resistirse al estar conviviendo por semanas con su antiguo prometido y primer amor, bueno eso si no es que no ha sido en realidad el único**

 **-MIKE: las cosas no son así, yo… confío en ella**

 **-ANCIANA: Y por eso la dejaste ir aún sabiendo a donde iba?... admirable… al menos heredaste la inocencia y el optimismo de tu padre** {sonrisa burlona}

 **-MIKE: Si solo viniste a decirme eso puedes largarte de una buena vez, no quiero tener que hacer que te saquen de aquí a la fuerza**

 **-ANCIANA: tendrías que hacerlo tú con tus propias manos, por que dudo que otro aquí pudiera. En todo caso no tiene que llegar a esos extremos, solo quería avisarte que como tú no pudiste contener a tu querida novia como debías me veré a obligada a sacarla yo misma del camino. {** Levantándose y yéndose}. **Pero no digas que no te lo advertí**

Mike se levantó rápidamente y sujeto a la anciana con fuerza por la muñeca y en voz baja le advirtió.

 **-MIKE: Si llegas a tocarle un solo cabello…**

 **-ANCIANA: Que… que vas a hacer?** {Soltándose}, **por favor Michael, no olvides que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces. Bien querido, es bueno ver que estas bien, le daré tus saludos a tu hermana.**

Michael vio como la mujer a la que llamaba madre desaparecía entre los demás peatones en la calle, luego de eso y sin dudarlo sacó su celular y marco un número.

 **-MIKE: Quisiera reservar un boleto a Japón….sí, lo más cercano posible a Osore, para esta misma noche.**

 **\- - - OSORE - - -**

Anna se reunió con Kino a solas, y le contó acerca de su sueño. Kino la escucho con mucha atención para luego responderle.

 **-KINO: Los sueños son algo muy poderoso, no solo pueden ayudarnos a prever algo que va a pasar como en tu caso, sino que nos conecta con nuestro subconsciente, de forma que su significado es algo único que solo puede interpretar su dueño.**

Anna no entendía que quería decir Kino

 **-KINO: Anna yo podría decirte lo que significa tu sueño para mí, pero solo tú conoces todo lo que pasa por tu mente y la amplitud del significado de cada elemento que viste**

 **-ANNA: Ósea que mi sueño no va a pasar de la forma en que lo vi sino que las cosas que pasen van a ser en cierta forma parecidas?**

 **-KINO: Así es, tu primer sueño tenía varios elementos de la realidad pero no sucedió tal cual lo visto, ni siquiera en un mismo momento como lo soñaste.**

Anna temía, sabía que Kino tenía razón, lo que más le preocupaba era que todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que había experimentado en su primera pesadilla las había experimentado en la vida real en las situación similares a las de la pesadilla había previsto. En comparación con la segunda pesadilla la primera era un sueño, recordaba con claridad cómo se ahogaba en su sueño, la angustia el desespero y por último el dolor en su corazón.

 **-ANNA: No creo que sea necesario compartir mi sueño con los demás, no es como si en verdad nos diera algo para seguir o alguna ayuda**

 **-KINO: Es tu sueño, si crees que no será de ayuda para los demás no tienes por que compartirlo**

 **-ANNA: Se lo agradezco sensei, por cierto… quisiera saber si podría devolverme mi atrapa sueños**

 **-KINO: Claro, pero dime algo… es por las pesadillas o porque tiene un valor más para ti?**

Anna lo pensó por un momento, en realidad era una mezcla de ambas razones, pero eso no era algo que le incumbiera a nadie más que a ella.

 **-ANNA: Por las pesadillas, necesito descansar bien esta noche, creo que mañana podemos ir al templo Tsu**


	6. pequeños avances

**Gracias por los reviews! es bueno saber que no todos mis lectores son fantasmas jeje ;P. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, estaré más pendiente de mi ortografía, es solo que aveces por mucho que revise se me siguen escapando errores y más cuando los capítulos son largos.**

* * *

Anna volvió a su habitación una vez Kino le devolvió el atrapa sueños, se sentó en el futón con esté en sus manos y con gran suspiro empezó a analizarlo; aunque sus poderes hasta ahora estaban volviendo podía sentir algo extraño en el objeto. Después de mirarlo casi que media hora dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas, porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado cuando se mezclaba lo sobre natural? Extrañaba la simpleza de su vida en Nueva York, donde lo más grave que podía pasar era que llegará tarde a su trabajo o que un negocio no saliera bien.

Rápidamente se recompuso, miró su tobillo, estaba mejor pero aun así tenia que descansarlo ese día para mañana poder estar en óptimas condiciones para ir a Tsu, pero eso no significaba que fuera a perder el día entero. Puso el atrapa sueños a un lado y se puso en pose de meditación, hace mucho no lo hacía, esperaba que no lo costará tanto como la purificación.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos, lo logró, pudo dejar su mente en blanco; la mantuvo así por un largo rato, hasta que empezó con lo siguiente que sabía que era importante, reconocer esencias. Dio un largo suspiro y trato de enfocar su mente en las presencias conocidas para ella. Horo, Yoh y Len se encontraban en la casona, definitivamente no habían salido a entrenar ese día, luego estaba una también muy poderosa, la de Kino, la anciana estaba un poco más retirada, de seguro en el templo; cerca a ella de seguro en la misma casa unas más pequeñas, las sacerdotisas y aprendices. Bien había podido identificar esencias de seres vivos, era un paso pero no realmente uno que le sirviera a donde iba. Movió un poco sus músculos, llevaba mucho tiempo en esa pose, dio un gran suspiro sin aun abrir los ojos y se concentro lo que más pudo, necesitaba encontrar otro tipo de esencias, la de un no vivo, es decir un espíritu, sabías que Osore era un sitio con muchas presencias pero necesitaba enfocarse para separarlas.

 **-ANNA: [Amidamaru…. Está en el techo]**

Anna conocía bien la presencia del espadachín, había vivido con el varios años, ahora que lo pensaba le parecía extraño no haberlo visto desde que llego, es más ahora que lo pensaba mejor no había visto ningún espíritu desde que llego, solo a las sombras y era porque eran presencias que se imponían a las malas.

 **-ANNA: [tengo que dejar entrar esas presencias, no evitarlas más]**

Anna sabía que su "ceguera espiritual" era parte de la negación en la que había vivido esos años, en los que al principio le costaba ignorar a los espíritus pero luego se había vuelto algo tan natural hasta que un día no los volvió a ver. Trataba de abrir su mente nuevamente a la existencia de ellos, y asi lentamente empezó a sentir nuevas presencias en la casa, muchas más que antes; al parecer Amidamaru si estaba en el techo, pero no estaba solo, estaba con dos presencias un tanto conocidas.

 **-ANNA: [Bason y Koloro]**

Anna sintió al menos otras 8 presencias en la casa, pero aun así no las conocía, debían ser espíritus ambulantes, no era extraño en ese lugar. Trato de mentalizar y recordar cómo se sentían ese tipo de presencias y luego decidió descansar. Miro el reloj de la pared, ya era un poco más de las 4! El tiempo había pasado muy rápido!

La chica se levanto, fue hasta su maleta y con cuidado saco de ella una pequeña caja de madera; la miro con algo de nostalgia, la había llevado por qué sabía que si no era útil allá no lo seria en ningún otro lado. La abrió lentamente y con mucho cuidado saco un objeto que siempre fue y sería muy importante para ella, su rosario azul.

De la misma forma que sucedió con el rosario de la aprendiz hace unas noches, sucedió con su rosario, este reacciono ante el contacto de Anna y el cuerpo de Anna también, apenas lo sostuvo en su mano sintió como si una parte de su ser volviera a ella, se sentía más fuerte, más completa.

Se sentó nuevamente pero ahora con el rosario en las manos, de seguro tendría que cargarlo consigo de nuevo a todas partes, bueno al menos mientras se encontraba allí, era la única forma de estar lista y defenderse.

 **-ANNA [Tal vez sea precipitado, pero si no presiono los limites nunca voy a avanzar]**

Anna se puso de pie de nuevo, dio un largo suspiro y comenzó.

 **-ANNA: La primera simboliza mi madre** {una pequeña llama blanca azulada se prendió}, **la segunda simboliza a mi padre** {otra llama}…

Anna sentía que era un gran esfuerzo, sus manos empezaban a temblar, pero aun así no se detendría.

 **-ANNA: … La tercera simboliza mis hermanos y mi pueblo, que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo… si algún alma me escucha manifiéstese**

Anna abrió los ojos con lentitud, todo se veía igual, a lo mejor no había funcionado. Sin embargo no todos en la casa pensaban lo mismo. Kino y los muchachos habían sentido algo extraño en el aire

 **-YOH: [Esa presencia...]**

 **-HORO: [es la de]**

 **-LEN: [Anna?]**

 **-KINO: [La presencia de Anna está volviendo a ser lo que era]** {sonrisa para si misma y siguiendo con sus rezos}

Volviendo a la habitación con la chica, Anna miraba la habitación con algo de enojo, no había nada extraño, no había funcionado, pero luego vio como una pequeña mancha empezaba a formarse frente a ella, se veía un tanto borrosa.

 **-ANNA [Es como cuando volvi a ver a Konchi hace unos días, tengo que concentrarme para poder ver su forma]**

Anna miraba con intensidad lo que estaba frente a ella, parecía un televisor mal sintonizado, pero cada vez tenía una forma más definida. Luego de unos minutos…

 **-ESPIRITU: HOLAAA! PUEDES OIRME!**

 **-ANNA: si, te escucho, no tienes por que gritar ¬¬**

 **-ESPIRITU: Jejeje Lo siento, es que llevo mucho hablándote y no respondías!**

Anna miro con intensidad, era una muchacha, por mucho tendría unos 16 años.

 **-ESPIRITU: Bueno como te decía, mi nombre es Riu, mucho gusto**

 **-ANNA: Soy Anna, dime como llegaste aquí?**

 **-RIU: ammm? Que no me llamaste? Por que digo recuerdo estar muy casual en mi casa cuando algo empezó a llamarme**

 **-ANNA: Y luego?**

 **-RIU: JIJI no se simplemente fui, pero recuerdo claramente que era tu voz ahora que te escucho**

 **-ANNA: ya veo, y donde es tu casa?**

 **-RIU: No lo se jeje, la verdad es que solo recuerdo que llevo años allá sin salir**

 **-ANNA: Mmmmm… y por que no sales?**

 **-RIU: No se cómo hacerlo** {cara triste}

 **-ANNA: Ya veo, Riu no quiero que te asustes, pero hay algo que debes saber…. Tu estas muerta**

 **-RIU: Claro que estoy muerta! De que otra forma podria atravesar muros y cosas -.-¡**

 **-ANNA: Bueno ya es algo que lo sepas, mucha gente no acepta la muerte y por eso no pueden seguir al otro mundo**

 **-RIU: El otro mundo? Que es eso?**

 **-ANNA: El otro mundo es el lugar de destino de las almas que dejan este, si quieres puedo ayudarte a llegar alla**

 **-RIU: Harías eso por mi! {** muy feliz!} **en verdad estoy cansada de estar en esa casa sola, vaya a donde vaya, tiene que ser mejor**

Anna miro con lastima a la chica.

 **-ANNA: Lo haré pero necesito que me des un poco de tiempo para hacer de la forma correcta.**

Anna sabía que el que Riu llegara allí era una coincidencia, no podía darse el lujo de mandar su alma al sitio equivocado por no poder controlar bien sus poderes.

 **-RIU: Gracias Anna**

 **-ANNA: No hay porque, si quieres puedes ir y conocer el lugar en que estamos, pero no te alejes mucho, las almas tienes a perderse en la densidad de esta montaña.**

Riu asintió feliz y atravesó el muro para irse.

 **-ANNA [Creo que voy a empezar a necesitar algo de ayuda]** {poniéndose el rosario y saliendo de la pieza}

Riu miraba los alrededores de la casona, estaba muy emocionada! Por fin un cambio de panorama! Además saludo a varias chicas y sorprendentemente ellas le devolvieron el saludo! Por fin algo de contacto. Iba muy feliz por el corredor, cuando vio a tres guapos jóvenes dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba, se emociono mucho.

 **-RIU: HOLA!**

Los tres chicos la miraron, ella por un momento pensó que se asustarían, pero no fue así.

 **-YOH: Hola!** {gran sonrisa} **Como te llamas?**

 **-RIU: Soy Riu! Y tu?**

 **-YOH: Soy Yoh, y ellos son mis amigos Horo y Len**

Horo sonrió y Len apenas hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza

 **-YOH: Nunca te había visto por acá… vienes de la montaña?**

 **-RIU: No, vengo de mi casa**

 **-YOH/LEN/HORO: ¿?**

 **-HORO: y donde es esta casa de la que vienes?**

 **-RIU: jeje lo siento, debí explicarme mejor, no se donde está mi casa, solo que llevaba años en ella sin poder salir, pero llegue aquí gracias a Anna, la conocen?**

 **-LEN: Anna? … si la conocemos, ¿tu vives con ella?**

 **-RIU: No, la acabo de conocer hace unos minutos, solo que ella me llamó… no se con su collar o algo así... y ahora aquí estoy!**

Los chicos estaban muy intrigados, al parecer Anna la había invocado, pero por que? Y como? Definitivamente sus poderes estaban regresando a gran velocidad.

- **YOH: Bueno Riu, cualquier amigo de Anna es amigo nuestro, siéntete como en casa; yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero nos veremos luego** {siguiendo derecho}

Anna fue a donde sintió la presencia de Kino, esperaba no equivocarse, y no lo hacía, Kino estaba en el templo que estaba en la parte posterior de la casona.

 **-KINO: Veo que has avanzado mucho hoy**

 **-ANNA: Un poco, pero no tanto como quisiera**

 **-KINO: Que es lo que quisieras?**

 **-ANNA: Quiero que me vuelva a enseñar como mandar un espíritu al descanso eterno**

Yoh se dirigió a donde sintió la presencia de Anna, era extraño volverla a sentir después de todo ese tiempo, al parecer estaba donde su abuela

 **-KINO: lo siento Anna pero no puedo enseñarte nada hasta que hagas el ritual de purificación, sería peligroso**

 **-ANNA: Pero…**

 **-KINO: Además me alegra que tus poderes estén volviendo rápidamente, pero fue muy irresponsable de tu parte conectarte al mundo de los espíritus así, no sabes lo que pudiste haber traído aquí**

Kino viendo que Anna no diría nada más se marcho. Yoh había escuchado la conversación sin querer, solo observo a Anna por un rato, se veía molesta. Se acercó a hablar con la chica, pero ella no le dio oportunidad alguna.

 **-ANNA: Guárdatelo Yoh, tengo cosas más importantes con las que lidiar** {yéndose}

Anna volvió a su habitación, miro su pie, ya estaba bien; se cambio rápidamente y volvió a la cascada; y por lo que quedaba del día intento hacer el ritual de purificación.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano, Kino les había informado que Anna estaría lista para ir al templo ese día, pero aun así no habían señales de la chica.

 **-LEN: Pues en su habitación no está** {volviendo a donde Horo e Yoh}

 **-HORO: Tampoco en la cocina ni el comedor, y al parecer nadie la ha visto desde ayer… ustedes creen que se haya marchado sola al templo?**

 **-LEN: Lo dudo, ella sabe que sería muy arriesgado para ella ir sola aun**

 **-YOH: será mejor ubicarla por su presencia**

 **-LEN: Tienes razón, ya no es tan leve y es fácilmente detectable**

Los tres muchachos se concentraron y unos segundos después… exclamaron al unisonó: **LA CASCADA!,** Se apresuraron a ir y cuando llegaron vieron a Anna en pose de total meditación sobre la roca directamente bajo la cascada.

 **-RIU: Hola muchachos!**

 **-YOH: Hola… Riu.. como estas?**

 **-RIU: Un poco aburrida, observar a Anna no es divertido**

 **-YOH: JIJI a no?**

 **-RIU: No, lleva toda la noche en la misma pose**

 **-HORO: Quieres decir que no se ha movido de ahí en más de 8 horas!?**

 **-RIU: Tal vez más** {con aburrimiento}… **incluso intente hablarle y me ignoro totalmente :´(**

 **-LEN: Bien, creo que la visita al templo queda aplazada por el día de hoy** {empezando a devolverse}

 **-HORO: Bueno, podré dormir un poco más** {siguiendo a Len}

 **-RIU: Espérenme! No quiero perderme en este sitio!** {tras Len y Horo}

Yoh se quedo observando a Anna por un largo rato, ella se estaba esforzando mucho, en ese sentido no cambiaría nunca, además verla allí tan tranquila y pura, hizo que su corazón se estrujara fuertemente, debía aceptarlo los sentimientos que le causaban la sacerdotisa eran los mismos que en su infancia.

Anna mantuvo su pose de meditación hasta que sintió que el ritual estuvo completo, lo que la llevó a estar hasta casi medio día allí, luego se levanto con calma y de un salto salió de la cascada a tierra firme, afianzo su pie en la tierra, el tobillo ya no le molestaba, iba a comenzar su camino a la gran casona pero alguien la observaba a tan solo unos metros, Anna no se molesto en detenerse y siguió.

 **-YOH: Estas avanzando muy rápido** {empezando a seguirla con calma}

 **-ANNA: - - -**

 **-YOH: Se que le pediste a la abuela que te enseñara a dar el descanso eterno por que quieres ayudar a Riu**

 **-ANNA: - - -**

 **-YOH: Es algo muy noble de tu parte… Sabes si quieres yo te puedo ayudar**

 **-ANNA: Jaaa..No sabía que ahora tenías ese tipo de poderes**

 **-YOH: JIJI No, no los tengo, pero puedo ayudarte en los demás pasos que la abuela querrá que hagas antes de enseñarte el arte de las sacerdotisas como tal**

 **-ANNA: No gracias, no necesito de tu ayuda y de hecho de nada que venga de ti**

Llegaron a la casona, no era muy lejos y menos al paso que iba Anna para tratar de escapar de Yoh. Anna no perdió su tiempo y fue a buscar a Kino.

 **-ANNA: Ya hice el ritual de purificación**

 **-KINO: Es ritual no es cosa de unas cuantas horas**

 **-ANNA: empecé anoche cerca de las 9 de la noche y acabo de terminar**

Kino voltio hacia donde Anna, era en verdad impresionante; ella confiaba en Anna pero el primer día por un momento pensó que tal vez le tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

 **-KINO: Bien, lo siguiente no deberá ser muy difícil para ti, pero es algo que debes hacer de todas maneras** {saliendo y siendo seguida por Anna}. **. Ahora que tu mente puede llegar a un estado de paz y calma total, tendrás que usarlo para reconocer esencias.**

Kino levantó su mano levemente como esperando recibir algo, en ese momento una hoja de árbol que estaba en el piso empezó a levitar suavemente hasta que cayó en ella, una vez hizo contacto con la mano de Kino de la hoja salió un pequeño espíritu azul, muy parecido a los que usaba Yomei.

 **-KINO: Espero que recuerdes que las esencias de la naturaleza son las más puras, tienen la inocencia de un bebe recién nacido.**

Kino puso al pequeño espíritu en la mano de Anna, la chica pudo sentir la calidez y lo liviano de este, era algo refrescante.

- **KINO: Bien, estos espíritus se encuentran en todas partes, tu siguiente tarea será aprender a sacarlos de su escondite, pero debes tener cuidado, algunas esencias no tan puras pueden también responder a tu llamado y una vez las traigas será tu responsabilidad devolverlas a su sitio para que no causen daño, estoy segura que recuerdas que puede pasar cuando mucha energía negativa se deja libre por ahí.**

Anna recordó su pasado con los demonios y el reishi, definitivamente debía ser cuidadosa. No siendo más lo que tenía que decir Kino volvió al templo.

 **-ANNA: [Bueno, que tan difícil puede ser, ya pude llamar a un espíritu mucho más grande como Riu]** {sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas}

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Anna dominar la tarea de Kino, había sido fácil en realidad, había extraído espíritus de varias hojas caídas, de unas cuantas flores y al menos dos árboles; cada vez que veía un espíritu de la naturaleza se sentía feliz, sus almas eran cálidas y juguetonas, no recordaba que el mundo espiritual pudiera ser así.

Intentaría unos cuantos arboles más y volvería con Kino, se topo con un gran árbol; era muy grande e imponente, debía tener cientos de años, su energía era poderosa; Anna decidió que esa sería la prueba final. Puso su mano sobre el árbol y se concentro lo que más pudo, empezaba a sentir la energía del árbol entrando a su cuerpo, pero esta vez, algo era diferente, no era tan ligera como las demás; Anna separó enseguida su mano, a eso era lo que se refería Kino, las energías negativas ocultas; ahora podía sentirla claramente. Sin embargo era muy tarde un pequeño demonio había salido del árbol. Anna se sorprendió mucho al verlo, le trajo varios de sus peores recuerdos en Osore, el demonio la observó con una macabra y enfermiza sonrisa para luego lanzarse sobre la chica; Anna apenas y pudo evitar la envestida del demonio.

Anna estaba en shock, el demonio saltó de vuelta contra la chica, pero antes de siquiera tocarla recibió un golpe que lo aparto un poco. Yoh había visto toda la escena y antes que el demonio pudiera lastimar a Anna se lanzo y le dio una gran patada.

 **-YOH: Anna estas bien?** {Ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse}

 **-ANNA: Que demonios! Me estabas espiando!?** {Muy molesta}

- **YOH: JIJIJ lo siento no pude evitarlo!**

El demonio se paró de nuevo, el daño había sido leve pero lo había enojado mucho. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia Yoh y Anna

 **-YOH: Creo que no es el momento de pelear por eso**

Yoh buscó cualquier rama, no tenia su espada con el!, no creyó que la necesitara estando tan cerca de la mansión viendo a Anna practicar!

 **-YOH: Amidamaru!**

 **-AMIDA: Aquí estoy amo Yoh!**

Amidamaru apareció, Anna pareció sorprenderse un poco, hace mucho no lo veía, rápidamente Amidamaru posesionó una gran rama que Yoh había levantado. Sin embargo la rama no sería suficiente, Anna estaba un tanto nerviosa por la situación, como Kino lo dijo era su responsabilidad cualquier esencia que llamara. Apretó con fuerza el rosario que colgaba de su cuello, y tras unos segundos lo recordó, ella también era capaz de luchar!

Se quitó el rosario, lo miró casi suplicándole que no le fallara y siguiendo su instinto lo lanzó sin soltar el otro extremo; el rosario brilló un poco y se alargo mucho mas de forma que pudo llegar hasta el demonio y aprisionarlo.

Yoh detuvo su ataque, y miro a Anna con sorpresa, sentía que era una situación muy conocida para el y por un momento se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, claro que la voz de Anna lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

 **-ANNA: Bien y ahora qué?** {aun con el pequeño demonio aprisionado}

 **-YOH: COMO!? Me vas a decir que hiciste todo eso y no recuerdas como hacer lo demás?**

Anna miró al demonio en vuelto en su rosario, ciertamente lo sabia, su instinto se lo decía, pero temía un poco fallar. Yoh viendo la duda en Anna bajo la rama y deshizo su posesión.

 **-YOH: Estoy seguro que lo lograrás** {mirada tranquila y comprensiva}

Anna no lo volteo a mirar, seguía concentrada en el pequeño demonio. Dio un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos y como un suspiro dijo… **supresión.**

El rosario de Anna brillo mientras el demonio en vuelto en el desaparecía.

 **-YOH: Ves! Eso estuvo muy bien!**

Anna se veía muy seria, tomo su rosario y empezó a caminar lentamente de regreso al templo, pero no sin antes decir un pequeño y suave…

 **-ANNA: gracias…**

Yoh sonrío y la siguió de cerca, al menos la chica ya no parecía huir de él.

 **\- - - - AVION VOLANDO - -**

Mike observaba por la ventana de avión como el sol se escondía en el horizonte, llevaba apenas unas cuantas horas de vuelo, estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, pero todas respecto a lo que podría ocurrir con Anna. Apenas el sol se ocultó su rostro cambio a uno de enojo. Miro a su compañero de asiento, estaba totalmente dormido y volviendo a mirar a la ventana dijo suavemente

 **-MIKE: Que demonios quiere ahora?**

En la ventana no se veía el reflejo de Mike sino apenas un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban, los ojos de una sombra

 **-SOMBRA: Tu madre entiende que te preocupes por tu novia** {risa irónica} **pero te recuerda que ella siempre será tu madre**

Mike se sintió muy molesto y cerró la pequeña persiana de la ventana.

 **-MIKE** {hablando para si mismo} **Como si me lo dejara olvidar alguna vez**

El chico cerró sus ojos y espero que el vuelo fuera lo más rápido posible, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.


	7. llegada al templo

Anna regresó al templo seguida por Yoh, una vez allá se encontraron con Kino.

 **-KINO: Eso fue rápido**

 **-YOH: Lo hizo bastante bien, hasta pudo deshacerse de un demonio**

La cara de Kino mostró un poco de asombro

 **-ANNA: Use la supresión**

 **-KINO: Sorprendente que recordaras una técnica tan avanzada… y bien, ya recordaste como identificar las esencias de espíritus malignos?**

 **-ANNA: Si sensei, ¿qué es lo siguiente que debo hacer?**

 **-KINO: Ummm creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo seguir con lo básico, claramente sigues siendo una excelente sacerdotisa aunque hayas dejado de usar tus habilidades por tanto tiempo. Yoh trae los libros que sacamos de la biblioteca el otro día**

Yoh obedeció rápidamente y trajo los dos enormes y viejos libros. Anna tomo uno de ellos y lo empezó a ojear.

 **-ANNA:** {mirando la portada} **Tienen el símbolo del templo Tsu**

 **-KINO: Así es, en estos libros está consignado todo el conocimiento impartido en ese templo, incluyendo como mandar un alma al descanso eterno. Todas estas lecciones tú las conoces Anna, porque todas te las enseñe en su momento; tu instinto hace que tus poderes vuelvan de forma bastante rápida, creo que cuando leas y estudies lo que contienen los libros se te será más fácil aún.**

 **-ANNA: Pensé que usted creía que aun me faltaba un poco para llegar a tales conocimientos, que era… peligroso**

 **-KINO: lo es, pero no podemos perder más tiempo y confió en que lo harás bien, en todo caso aquí tienes toda la ayuda que puedes necesitar si las cosas se te salen de las manos.**

Anna miró a Yoh, de seguro era por el que Kino lo decía. Anna tomo los dos libros aún quedaba un poco de luz del día para empezar a leerlos.

- **ANNA: Si está de acuerdo sensei, creo que mañana podremos partir al templo Tsu**

 **-KINO: Entre más rápido mejor, en mi época tomaba tres días llegar allá, pero eso era porque el camino debía ser recorrido a pie, si toman el tren temprano podrán ir y volver en un día.**

 **-YOH: Bien, les avisare a los chicos, saldremos de aquí mañana temprano.**

Y tal como quedaron, a la mañana siguiente salieron muy temprano de Osore los tres chicos y Anna; la chica había leído bastante de los dos libros el día anterior, aun no los leía enteros ya que eran extensos y complicados, pero había empezado con lo encontraba más relevante, los conjuros básicos, aquellos que recordaba como más útiles y alguna información sobre el templo Tsu. En cuanto abordaron el tren los cuatro se sentaron, iban en un pequeño compartimiento para 4 personas; Yoh observaba por la ventana el paisaje, Horo dormía, Len mantenía los ojos cerrados pero sin estar dormido y Anna, que había llevado uno de los libros consigo, leía atentamente. Dos horas después los chicos empezaban a impacientarse, estaban cerca de su destino. Los tres veían como Anna leía totalmente concentrada, de seguro lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo era muy interesante.

 **-HORO: Y…. ya recordaste más sobre todo lo que sabias?**

 **-ANNA: ajamm** {sin despegar la mirada del libro}

 **-LEN: Ese libro, es del templo Tsu**? {Viendo que tenía el mismo símbolo que el medallón}

 **-ANNA: así es** {aun leyendo}

 **-LEN: Y tiene información útil sobre el templo?**

Anna se cansó, leer con ellos observándola y haciendo constantemente preguntas era imposible! Cerró el libro de un golpe y respondió:

 **-ANNA: Si, pero si quieres saberla ten, puedes leerlo tú** {ofreciéndole el libro}

 **-LEN** {volteando hacia la ventana} **Nunca me ha gustado leer tanto**

 **-YOH: será mejor alistarnos, la siguiente parada es la nuestra**

Todos miraron rápidamente por la ventana antes de levantarse, el sitio no era muy diferente a Osore, aire frio y lúgubre, oscuro, definitivamente el tipo de sitio donde podría haber un templo. Tan pronto bajaron del tren Yoh saco un mapa, Kino le había dado indicaciones sobre cómo llegar al antiguo templo Tsu.

 **-YOH: Bien, según el mapa y lo que dijo la abuela debemos caminar en esa dirección, el templo se encuentra al pie de la montaña, costado este.**

Enseguida se pusieron en marcha, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los chicos empezaron a conversar.

 **-HORO: Vaya esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos! Como cuando estábamos en Norte América en búsqueda de la aldea apache**

 **-LEN: Es cierto, creen que algún día volvamos allá?**

 **-YOH: A la aldea apache?**

 **-LEN: Si**

 **-YOH: No lo sé, de seguro si el torneo se reanudara**

 **-HORO: Eso me gustaría! Aunque esta vez quisiera viajar un poco por Norte América! Esa vez nos devolvimos muy rápido!**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI bueno es que no era un paseo precisamente, pero que te gustaría conocer allá?**

 **-HORO: Conocer!? Lo que quiero es comer! Durante todo el torneo Chocolove no dejó de hablarme de todo lo que comen en Nueva York**

Anna no ponía mucha atención a la conversación, pero ante la mención de la ciudad en que ahora vivía no pudo evitarlo.

 **-YOH: JIJI si podríamos visitar a Choco, siempre me pareció interesante Nueva York por lo que el nos contaba**

 **-LEN: Yo he estado allí algunas veces, es una ciudad en verdad impresionante**

Yoh vio que Anna ponía atención a la conversación y trato de incluirla

 **-YOH: Que dices tú Anna, no te gustaría conocer Nueva York?**

 **-ANNA: No suena muy interesante en realidad**

 **-HORO: Bromeas! Es una de las ciudades más populares del mundo!**

 **-LEN: Por primera vez -.-¡ estoy de acuerdo con Horo, es un sitio muy distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados**

 **-ANNA: Bueno ya! Podemos hablar de algo que no sea Nueva York? Como cuanto falta para llegar al templo!?**

Los chicos la miraron con extrañeza, Anna parecía molesta sin razón alguna

 **-YOH {** mirando el mapa} **ammm si, claro, aun faltan unos cuantos kilómetros más**

Luego de eso ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al sitio que buscaban. Tal como lo dijo Kino encontraron el templo, o bueno las ruinas de uno al menos. El sitio definitivamente estaba abandonado, la mayoría se había derrumbado y las partes que no parecía que pronto lo harían.

El templo era muy parecido al de Osore pero mucho más pequeño; tenía una casa de dos pisos, frente a esta una especie de patio central en piedra frente a estos dos anteriores un pequeño templo para orar. Tanto Yoh como Anna no pudieron evitar imaginarse a Kino más joven allí, era muy interesante para ellos ver una parte del pasado de ella, y más ahora que sabían lo importante que había sido para esta.

 **-YOH: Bueno no creó que nos tome mucho tiempo, pero lo mejor será empezar por el templo, luego la casona y por último los patios y jardines**

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el camino estaba lleno de maleza y escombros tenían que ser cuidadosos.

 **-LEN: ¿Alguien detecta algo extraño?**

 **-HORO: En realidad no, yo no detecto nada.**

 **-YOH: Es cierto, está podría ser un lugar cualquiera, no hay ninguna energía sobrenatural.**

Anna no quiso opinar, ella no había sentido nada tampoco pero pensó que podía ser porque sus sentidos aun no estaban totalmente afinados. Los chicos empezaron por el templo, este claramente había sido desocupado, solo quedaban los estantes de madera. Decidieron que al ser el sitio de mayor importancia tenían que observarlo todo con mucha atención. Anna conocía muy bien el funcionamiento de un templo ya que mientras vivía en Osore cuando pequeña solía pasar mucho tiempo con Kino y las demás haciendo rezos, reviso todo, pero nada.

Prosiguieron a revisar la casona, era lo que en peor estado estaba, varias paredes y pedazos del piso se habían caído. Subieron con cuidado al segundo nivel, allí solo había habitaciones pero a diferencia de las de Osore estas eran largas y con varios camarotes.

Se separaron dentro de la misma habitación, cada uno observaba con detalle algo; Len veía el símbolo del templo Tsu tallado en los camarotes y en algunas vigas, trataba de encontrar algún tipo de patrón o secuencia; Horo leía los nombres en las camas, Yoh revisaba los armarios mientras Anna se acercó a la ventana, la vista daba de frente al patio con piso de piedra y al templo, empezó a recordar la historia sobre la pelea de Kino y Mei, podía imaginarse a las demás sacerdotisas reunidas y a las dos chicas en el centro del patio.

No supo cuando dejó imaginar y empezó a ver en realidad algo, allí en la mitad del gran patio de piedra había una mancha negra, como una sombra pero mucho más grande. La chica parpadeo varias veces y se restregó los ojos, pero aun así la gran sombra seguía allí quieta, estática.

 **-YOH: Anna sucede algo?** {Acercándose a la chica}

Anna giró por un segundo a mirar a Yoh pero cuando volvió su vista a la ventana no encontró nada.

 **-ANNA: No, no es nada [debió de ser mi imaginación… ¿o no?]**

Anna no sabía que creer, porque si bien vio algo, no sintió ningún tipo de presencia ni tampoco los chicos o de seguro habrían dicho algo. No encontraron nada fuera de lo común en el segundo piso así que fueron al primero; en este encontraron una sala, un largo comedor, una cocina, y unas habitaciones que a diferencia de las de arriba estas parecían ser para una sola persona.

 **-HORO: Crees que una de estas allá sido la habitación de tu abuela Yoh?**

 **-YOH: ummm, no lo sé**

 **-ANNA: No, las habitaciones especiales debían ser una de la sacerdotisa principal del templo y las otras para huéspedes e invitados importantes, de seguro Kino dormía en los camarotes de arriba con las demás.**

 **-HORO: Pero no vi su nombre en ninguna de las camas de arriba, tampoco el de la tal Mei?**

 **-ANNA: Por si no lo notaste la mayoría de las camas no tenían nombre**

 **-YOH: Tal vez se cayeron**

 **-LEN: Tantos?**

 **-ANNA: tal vez alguien los quitó**

Hubo un poco de tensión en el ambiente y entre ellos.

 **-LEN: debe ser extraño crecer en un templo**

 **-ANNA: No si no conoces otro tipo de vida**

Los chicos se sintieron un poco mal, la vida de las sacerdotisas no parecía ser nada fácil.

 **-LEN: Bien, voy a echar un último y rápido vistazo arriba, porque en realidad no he detectado ni visto nada extraño.**

 **-HORO: Te acompaño**

Tan pronto los dos chicos subieron Anna se dirigió a una de las habitaciones individuales, Yoh queriendo darle su espacio volvió a lo que era el comedor.

Anna empezó a detallar la habitación, trataba de imaginar como hubiera sido vivir allí. La habitación era pequeña pero cómoda, tenía tan solo una cama y un mueble con varios cajones y un espejo. Empezó a abrir cada uno de los cajones, allí dentro había alguna ropa pero era tan vieja que parecían trapos, estaban amarillentos, desgastados y polvorosos; nada fuera de lo común, revolvió la ropa pero aun así no encontró nada. Soltó un largo suspiro, de seguro sería un viaje perdido, se levantó y miro el espejo, estaba rotó y le faltaba un gran trozo de la esquina, miro al piso, no había nada…

 **-ANNA: [De seguro se rompió antes de que abandonaran el templo, sino los pedazos estarían en el piso]**

Volvió a mirar al espejo y vio en el reflejo, justo detrás de ella… una sombra. Giro rápidamente pero apenas y pudo ver como la sombra salía por la ventana, decidió no perder el tiempo y seguirla. La ventana daba al respaldo de la casa donde luego de un pequeño jardín descuidado y llenó de maleza empezaba un bosque.

Yoh estaba en el comedor revisando por su lado, cuando vio desde la ventana de ese cuarto como Anna salía corriendo, le pareció extraño y sin pensarlo también salió por la ventana y empezó a seguirla.

Anna trataba de no perder de vista a la sombra, pero en cuanto llego al bosque se hizo más difícil seguirla ya que empezaba a mezclarse con las sombras naturales de los arboles, de pronto la sombra choco contra un árbol desapareciendo en él. Anna frenó frente al árbol y empezó a estudiarlo, era un poco robusto por lo cual comenzó a rodearlo, no parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que vio como en uno de sus costados, tallado en la corteza decía "LA GRAN SACERDOTISA MEI" y debajo de esto lo que parecía ser un dibujo tallado de una chica.

- **YOH: ¿Anna porque te fuiste de esa forma?**

Cuando Yoh llegó vio como Anna parecía observaba los arboles con extrañeza así que se acercó a la chica para ver qué era lo que tanto captaba su atención. Un segundo después su cara se encontraba igual que la de Anna, desde esa perspectiva se podía ver en varios árboles figuras de chicas talladas, una por cada árbol, y sobre ellas clavado un papel con sus nombres.

 **-ANNA: Son los papeles que deberían estar en las camas, con los nombres de las chicas {** reconociendo el papel de lo que aun estaban en su sitio}

 **-YOH: De seguro lo hizo Mei, ya que es único nombre tallado en la madera, además que se auto proclamo como la gran sacerdotisa del templo**

 **-ANNA: Esa chica, bueno esa mujer estaba muy mal**

Anna vio que Yoh empezaba a revisar los arboles uno por uno

 **-ANNA: Que estás haciendo?**

 **-YOH: Busco el nombre de la abuela, debe estar en alguna parte ya que no estaba en las camas tampoco**

Por más que buscaron, no pudieron encontrar el nombre de Kino.

 **-YOH: Como fue que encontraste todo esto?**

 **-ANNA: A decir verdad vi una de las sombras cuando estaba revisando la habitación del primer piso, lo único que hice fue seguirla hasta el árbol en que esta Mei.**

A Yoh le pareció muy extraño, ¿porque una de esas sombras los guiaría hasta allá? Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un extraño viento que empezó a soplar, Anna también lo percibió, no era frio normal. Los ojos tallados en el árbol con la figura de Mei empezaron a brillar de un color rojo intenso, momentos después como si hubiera cobrado vida, la silueta de la chica se desprendió del árbol, saliendo y separándose totalmente de él, era una sombra con la forma de la figura tallada de Mei.

Yoh y Anna se pusieron en guardia, esa sombra se veía mucho más fuerte que las que habían enfrentado antes, podían sentirlo.

La sombra se abalanzó sobre los muchachos, Yoh levanto su espada posesionada esperando que esto la detuviera pero no fue así en absoluto, la sombra siguió derecho pero no los golpeo sino que entro dentro del cuerpo del muchacho.

- **ANNA: yoh!**

En seguida Amidamaru abandono la espada para auxiliar a su amo.

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh! Se encuentra bien?**

Yoh al recibir la envestida de la sombra cayó de rodillas al suelo, parecía ser que le dolía su pecho ya que se lo sujetaba con fuerza al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar mucho, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró hablar.

 **-YOH: Anna vete de aquí…**

Anna estaba agachada frente al muchacho

 **-ANNA: Estas loco no te voy a dejar asi**

 **-YOH: VETE!**

Pero Anna no lo hizo seguía frente al chico tratando de entender que le pasaba, pocos momentos después parecía que Yoh se calmaba.

 **-ANNA: Yoh, te sientes bien?**

El cuerpo del muchacho se levanto con calma al tiempo que recogía la espada

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh?**

Pero cuando levanto su rostro, no era el mismo de siempre, sus ojos eran rojos y su sonrisa macabra. Sin decir nada más el chico levanto la espada en posición de ataque, esta enseguida se empezó a tornar de color negro como si hiciera una posesión.

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh que sucede!?**

 **-ANNA: Esta poseído** {Seria y un poco asustada}

El cuerpo de Yoh comenzó a atacar a Anna con la espada, la chica apenas y podía escapar de los ataques, por suerte el cuerpo de Yoh no parecía actuar tan rápido como lo hacía normalmente sino de seguro ya hubiera sido su fin.

 **-ANNA: YOH! Reacciona! Tienes que retomar el control!** {esquivando la espada}

El cuerpo de Yoh seguía con su sonrisa macabra, parecía un juego del gato y el ratón en el bosque ya que Anna trataba de ocultarse entre los árboles. Anna estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, además no quería lastimar a Yoh.

 **-AMIDA: SEÑORITA ANNA CUIDADO!**

Anna estaba escondida, de espaldas contra un árbol pero al parecer el cuerpo poseído de Yoh la había encontrado y se había acercado sigilosamente de forma que cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca lanzó un ataque con la espada; había estado muy cerca, demasiado, la espada había rosado la mejilla de Anna y provocado una cortada que empezaba a sangrar. Pero esto no era todo, por la fuerza con la que Yoh ataco la espada estaba atorada en el árbol, pero esto no fue suficiente para detenerlo, el cuerpo de Yoh había sujetado de un brazo a Anna de forma que no pudiera escapar más. Mientras el chico sostenía con una mano a la sacerdotisa, con la otra desatasco la espada.

 **-ANNA: SUELTAME! YOH! YOH!**

Yoh levanto la espada, Anna pensó que ese sería su fin, cerró los ojos esperando que no fuera muy doloroso, pero el golpe no llego, dudando abrió los ojos pero se encontró con que el cuerpo de Yoh empezaba temblar con intensidad, no paso mucho antes de que soltara la espada y cayera a un lado; Anna aprovecho la oportunidad y se soltó del agarre del chico.

 **-ANNA: Que sucede?**

La esencia de Yoh empezaba a sentirse muy fuertemente, demasiado.

 **-AMIDA: Esta expulsando demasiado poder espiritual!** {Preocupado}

Anna no sabía que hacer, comenzaba a gritar, parecía estar en mucho dolor, además podía ver como una energía oscura empezaba a salir del cuerpo del chico, pero no lo hacia del todo.

 **-ANNA: Esta intentando deshacerse de la sombra.**

Anna tomo el rosario entre sus manos y empezó a hacer unos rezos muy rápidos. Horo y Len llegaron en ese momento, la repentina forma en que Yoh comenzó a elevar y expulsar su poder espiritual los había alertado de que algo pasaba. El rosario empezó a brillar, la luz que salió de este aprisionó por un momento el cuerpo de Yoh, pero el resplandor enseguida comenzó a retirarse llevando consigo un aura oscura; cuando esa oscuridad abandono el cuerpo Yoh este enseguida cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Horo y Len no dejaban de observar preocupados la escena, Anna parecía estar esforzándose demasiado para controlar lo que había atrapado con su rosario, la sombra se retorcía con fuerza tratando de liberarse del poder de Anna.

Anna iba a eliminar la sombra de la misma forma que había eliminado el demonio el día anterior, pero esta fue más rápida y escapo del agarre, pero no de cualquier forma.

 **-ANNA: [se dividió en tres!]**

Pero ahora no eran más amorfas sino que parecían sombras de personas comunes y corrientes.

 **-ANNA: Volvieron a su forma original, ahora es que debemos acabar con ellas!**

Horo y Len no esperaron más, cada uno se encargó de una sombra mientras Anna termino con la tercera usando nuevamente la supresión como había planeado en un principio. En cuanto terminaron con ellas se acercaron para revisar a Yoh con mucha preocupación.

 **-HORO: Que le sucedió?!**

 **-ANNA: Fue poseído por esas sombras** {tomando el pulso y revisando la respiración del chico}

 **-LEN: Pero por qué libero todo ese poder de golpe!? Pudo haber muerto el muy descuidado!**

Anna se preguntaba lo mismo, pero se daba una idea.

 **-ANNA: Solo se encuentra inconsciente, pero aun así está muy débil.**

 **-HORO: Entonces que haremos? Como podemos ayudarlo?**

 **-ANNA: Creo que debemos dejarlo descansar al menos por unas horas, el desgaste más que físico es espiritual, como dice Len libero demasiada energía; la única forma de que la reponga es con el tiempo.**

 **-HORO: Pero… está… fuera de peligro?**

 **-ANNA: Si, no te preocupes**

Len y Horo parecieron tranquilizarse. Anna observaba con detenimiento a Yoh, la había asustado mucho, además el que Yoh la atacara era muy extraño y triste para ella, aunque sabía que no había sido culpa del chico. Len busco sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Anna sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella se encontraba absorta mirando a Yoh descansar.

 **-LEN: Tu mejilla, esta lastimada**

Anna parecía no recordarlo

 **-ANNA: aaa, si gracias** {aceptando el pañuelo}

Mientras Yoh descansaba Anna les contó todo lo sucedido a los muchachos, que viendo que no había mucho que pudieran hacer por Yoh en el momento fueron a examinar los arboles donde estaban las sacerdotisas talladas y sus nombres.

 **-HORO: Crees que sea parte de algún conjuro?**

 **-LEN: No lo creo, estos árboles no parecen tener ningún tipo de energía diferente a la natural**

 **-HORO: ¿Por qué crees que lo haya hecho?**

 **-LEN:** {mirando a los arboles tallados} **de seguro quería saber que se sentía ser la gran sacerdotisa del templo y estar rodeada de sus aprendices… o a lo mejor simplemente se sentía sola.**

 **\- - - - LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – CASA ELEGANTE - - - -**

 **-MUCHACHA: AAA! COMO PUEDE SER! Destruyeron tres!**

 **-ANCIANA: Mantén la compostura**

 **-MUCHACHA: COMO QUIERES QUE LA MANTENGA! CUANDO ESTAN ARRUINANDO TODO! Y CASI QUE TE PISAN LOS TALONES!**

La anciana se acercó lentamente a la chica y con una fuerte bofetada en la cara hizo que se calmara.

 **-ANCIANA: Eso no importa, aun nos queda mucho por hacer, además tengo un as bajo la manga**

 **-MUCHACHA: jaaa… yo diría una carta salvaje… no se qué esperas que haga, desde hace mucho dejo claro que no quiere nada que ver con todo esto… ni contigo**

 **-ANCIANA: Es porque no sabe lo que le conviene, pero estoy segura que una vez esté allí lo sabrá**

 **-MUCHACHA: como sea, y yo? ¿Cuál es mi siguiente tarea?**

 **-ANCIANA: Jummm… si lo que quieres son más sombras olvídalo, no son ilimitadas y ya pronto tendrás algo mucho mejor que hacer, créeme**

 **\- - - - OSORE - - -**

 **TOC TOC TOC**

 **-KINO: [¿Una visita? Qué extraño]**

 **-APRENDIZ: Señora Kino ha llegado un muchacho**

 **-KINO: quien es y que quiere?**

 **-APRENDIZ: No lo sé, dice que se llama Michael y que busca a la señorita Anna**

 **-KINO: mmmmm…. Hazlo pasar**

 **\- - - TEMPLO TSU - - -**

Anna cuidaba de Yoh mientras Horo y Len terminaban de revisar el templo, al tenerlo tan cerca y estar inconsciente la chica no pudo evitar detallarlo, no lo había hecho muy bien desde que había llegado, pero ahora que tenia la oportunidad notaba como los años lo habían cambiado; sus rasgos eran más fuertes y pronunciados, sin embargo aun podía ver en el niño que un día conoció. Además no quería aceptárselo ni a ella misma, pero se había vuelto más apuesto, se veía en verdad muy bien, pero algo hacía falta… sin darse cuenta Anna levantó la mano y la llevó hasta el rostro del muchacho…

 **-ANNA: Su sonrisa** {dicho suavemente y poniendo la mano sobre la mejilla de Yoh}

Yoh pareció reaccionar ante esto, ya que empezaba a moverse un poco; Anna rápidamente retiro su mano.

 **-YOH: que… dónde estoy?** {Abriendo los ojos despacio}

Lo primero que Yoh vio fue a Anna

 **-YOH: debo estar soñando** {con una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de enfocar su visión}

 **-ANNA: No lo siento no es un sueño, tan solo soy yo… Anna** {mirando hacia otro lado}

 **-YOH: entonces si es un sueño**

La chica se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario

 **-YOH: Anna** {sentándose lentamente} **te encuentras bien?**

 **-ANNA: si, mucho mejor que tu**

Yoh vio el corte en la mejilla de Anna y se sintió fatal, había sido el de seguro. Anna se dio cuenta de esto y trato de desviar la atención de Yoh.

 **-ANNA: Sabes fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste.**

 **-YOH: A que te refieres?**

 **-ANNA: Liberar toda esa energía, pudiste haber muerto**

 **-YOH: Aaaa eso, si fue…un descuido**

 **-ANNA: Porque lo hiciste?**

 **-YOH: Ya te lo dije por descuidado**

 **-ANNA: Yoh…**

 **-YOH: Bueno y que más querías que hiciera? No podía controlar mi cuerpo, lo único que logre hacer fue manejar mi energía**

 **-ANNA: debiste pensarlo mejor, todo pudo haber terminado muy mal**

 **-YOH: Peor hubiera terminado si no hacía algo** {levantando su mano y tocando con cuidado la herida de la mejilla de Anna}

Yoh no retiró la mano y Anna tampoco hizo algo para alejarlo, sus ojos se encontraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Anna estaba molesta pero un tanto conmovida por lo que había hecho Yoh para salvarla, la verdad pudo haberle costado la vida, pero parecía no importarle al chico. Yoh estaba aliviado de que Anna estuviera bien, el lucho con todo su ser por detener a su cuerpo pero cuando vio que no era posible, no le importaron las consecuencias tenía que salvar a Anna así fuera de sí mismo.

 **-YOH: Has cambiado mucho Anna, pero tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos**

 **-ANNA: Tú también has cambiado, y parece que para bien**

 **-LEN** {Llegando seguido por Horo}: **Bueno ya terminamos de revisar el templo y sus alrededores, no encontramos nada más**

Anna e Yoh se separaron rápidamente antes de que Len o Horo siquiera los vieran, aun así ninguno podía dejar de sentir la calidez que generó el contacto entre su piel, ni olvidar la mirada que habían compartido.

 **-ANNA** {parándose con rapidez **}: Bueno iré a echar un rápido vistazo en lo que me falto a mí para estar totalmente seguros y luego de eso nos iremos**

Anna se fue tan rápido que no les dio la oportunidad de responder algo.

 **-HORO: Y a esta que mosca le pico?**

 **-LEN: jemm… más bien y ahora que hiciste Yoh?** {Mirada burlona}

Yoh solo se quedo viendo el sitio por el que Anna se había marchado, nunca pensó que Anna lo volvería a mirar con esos ojos, abría sentido lo mismo que él? Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro; veía una pequeña luz de esperanza y no la dejaría escapar.

Anna camino con rapidez, necesitaba alejarse de Yoh y de los demás, sentía sus mejillas rojas, además la mirada de Yoh, no podía olvidarla!

 **-ANNA: Que demonios está mal conmigo? Como puede ser que después de tanto tiempo aun sienta algo así por alguien como él!** {Dándose un golpe con la palma en la frente}

Anna reviso lo que le faltaba, aun así poco antes de que acabara los chicos la alcanzaron.

 **-LEN: Y bien? Encontraste algo más?**

 **-ANNA: No, o no del todo…síganme**

Anna llevo a los muchachos hasta la mitad del patio de piedra.

 **-ANNA: Ven algo extraño?**

Los muchachos miraron a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada extraño a simple vista

 **-YOH: el suelo, las baldosas es este punto están más desgastadas que las demás**

 **-LEN: Y un poco sueltas** {moviéndolas con el pie levemente}

 **-ANNA: Así es**

Anna se agacho y levantó totalmente la baldosa que Len acababa de mover con su pie

 **-HORO: Esos son?... cuentas rotas?**

 **-ANNA:** {tomando uno de los pedazos con su mano} **Cuentas de un rosario**

 **-YOH: De varios** {tomando otra de un color diferente}

 **-LEN: ¿Por qué creas que sea?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, romper las cuentas (esferas) de un rosario es muy difícil, solo he visto que sucede cuando intercepta mucha más energía de la que puede contener**

 **-YOH: Es decir que no es algo muy normal que pase aun en un templo lleno de sacerdotisas con rosarios?**

 **-ANNA: En mi vida solo vi que pasara una vez, cuando use el rosario de los 1080 contra Hao, me hace cuestionarme, que clase de energía tenían que estar canalizando aquí para que eso sucediera… repetidas veces**

Los chicos se quedaron pensándolo, si en verdad era muy extraño. Luego de eso partieron de regreso a Osore. Nuevamente tomaron un compartimiento de cuatro personas, tan pronto Yoh se subió al tren se quedo dormido y Anna saco su libro.

 **-HORO: Iremos por algo de comer al comedor, ¿quieres ir?**

Anna miro a Yoh quien estaba sentado a su lado contra la ventana, estaba totalmente dormido, no sería una molestia.

 **-ANNA: No estoy bien, gracias** {retomando su libro}

Horo y Len salieron del compartimiento, Anna esperó unos minutos y cuando estuvo segura de que se habían marchado totalmente bajo el libro. Enseguida su mirada se volvió hacia donde Yoh, no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo de sus ojos y del contacto de su mano sobre su mejilla! Esto la enfurecía consigo misma, arrugó un poco la nariz, frunció el ceño y decidió volver a lo suyo, no pensaría más en eso! Pero en cuanto lo hizo Yoh comenzó a moverse un poco al parecer dormido y dentro de ese movimiento la mano del chico bajo al asiento que compartía con Anna quedando sobre la mano de la chica.

Anna sintió la mano de Yoh sobre la suya, pensó en quitarla enseguida pero luego vio al chico durmiendo tranquilamente de forma que se contuvo, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el sentimiento que eso le traía, la mano de Yoh sobre la suya era reconfortante, diablos! Cada contacto con Yoh por mínimo que fuera tenía un gran efecto en ella, la chica dio un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

Cuando Horo y Len volvieron a sus asientos encontraron a Yoh y a Anna totalmente dormidos, lo que no notaron era que el bolso de Anna estaba en la silla entre los dos, de modo que no se veía que la mano de Yoh estaba sobre la de la chica.

Eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando regresaron a Osore, el camino desde la estación había sido corto pero extraño, Anna se sentía apenada pero trataba de disimularlo, al fin y al cabo nadie debía de saber por qué lo estaba; Yoh iba con una gran sonrisa que no pasaba desapercibida para los demás, menos para Horo y Len que hace años no lo veían sonreír así.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa los recibió una aprendiz.

 **-APRENDIZ: Buenas noches jóvenes, señorita, la señora Kino los está esperando en el comedor**

 **-YOH: Gracias jiji** {siguiendo derecho} **la abuela debe estar impaciente por que le contemos lo que averiguamos.**

 **-LEN: Si, pero espero que ella encuentre algo de sentido y el viaje no haya sido en vano** {Un tanto molesto}

Yoh fue el primero en entrar al comedor, seguido de Len, Horo y por ultimo Anna.

 **-YOH: Abuela ya regresamos!... uyy…perdón no sabía que tenias visitas** {viendo que había un joven con ella en la mesa}

 **-KINO: Está bien, los estábamos esperando**

Kino estaba por presentar al muchacho cuando entro Anna y lo vio

 **-ANNA: ¿Michael?¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-MIKE: Anny! Me tenias muy preocupado!** {Levantándose y acercándose a la chica}

Michael se acercó a Anna para darle un beso en forma de saludo, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que pasara. Yoh y sus amigos miraban al muchacho con duda; ¿quién era él? ¿Como había llegado ahí? ¿Estaba allí por Anna?

 **-YOH: Disculpa, ¿y quién eres tú?**

Michael volteo y miro a Yoh de arriba para abajo antes de presentarse.

 **-MIKE: Soy Michael, el novio de Anna; un placer** {ofreciéndole la mano}

Todos los demás quedaron en silencio, estaban analizando lo recién dicho por el chico, era… algo muy difícil de procesar.

 **-YOH [¡¿Dijo novio?] Yoh Asakura, el placer es mío [¿?]**

Yoh respondió el apretón de manos de Mike, pero aun así le dedico una mirada Anna llena de duda, pero ella parecía ignorarlo por completo.

 **-LEN: Len Tao**

 **-HORO: Horokeu Usui**

Mike estrecho la mano de los tres.

 **-KINO: Estamos tomando un poco de te si quieren acompañarnos**

Yoh, Horo y Len miraron la mesa como considerándolo.

- **ANNA: Muchas gracias, pero tengo algo importante que discutir con Michael, ahora.**

Anna salió del comedor

 **-MIKE: jeje creo que terminare el té más tarde, con** **permiso** {saliendo detrás de Anna}

 **-HORO: Uyyy como que está en problemas jeje** {sentándose en la mesa}

 **-LEN: Su presencia es ordinaria, será una molestia, sin mencionar que estará en un gran riesgo si se queda aquí.** {Sentándose también}

 **-KINO: Nadie ha dicho que vaya a quedarse**

 **-HORO: Entonces solo vino a saludar a Anna?... el no parece de por acá**

 **-KINO: ese no es nuestro problema, Anna tiene que resolverlo. Yoh toma asiento, y bien cuéntenme, como les fue en Tsu?**

Mike siguió a Anna hasta afuera de la casa, ella parecía estar muy molesta.

 **-MIKE: Anny espera, que no piensas si quiera saludarme bien?** {Pequeña sonrisa y acercándosele}

 **-ANNA** {deteniéndolo} **Michael que haces aquí?**

 **-MIKE: Uyyy Michael? Que estoy en problemas? jeje**

Mike miró el semblante de Anna, estaba en verdad muy enojada

 **-MIKE: Bien, vine porque estaba muy preocupado por ti y porque quería verte**

 **-ANNA: Te dije que estaría bien**

 **-MIKE: Si, se nota** {tocando el corte en la cara de Anna}

Anna alejó la mano del chico

 **-ANNA: Como supiste que estaba aquí?**

 **-MIKE: Me dijiste que estarías en Osore**

 **-ANNA: Me refiero a aquí en esta casa exactamente?**

 **-MIKE: No me lo creerás pero no hay muchas chicas con cabello rubio, altas y que cuadren con tu descripción en este lugar; todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe quién eres y donde vives, o bueno donde vivías** {mirada acusadora}… **¿Por qué no me dijiste que la persona que necesitaba tu ayuda fue la mujer que te crió y que venias al sitio donde creciste?**

 **-ANNA: disculpa como es que yo paso a deberte explicaciones cuando eras tú el que las estaba dando!?**

 **-MIKE: No tengo más explicaciones que dar, te extrañé y me preocupé mucho por ti así que vine hasta acá!**

 **-ANNA: Hasta Japón!?**

 **-MIKE: Que tiene de malo? Tu viniste por personas que no ves hace al menos 5 años, por que no puedo venir yo por la persona con la que vivo y con la que he estado en una relación por 2 años!?**

 **-ANNA: Suficiente! Michael… tú… no puedes estar aquí**

 **-MIKE: Aaaa si, ¿y por qué no?**

 **-ANNA: Porque este sitio… es peligroso**

 **-MIKE: Y crees que siendo así aun más te voy a dejar aquí! Anna la única forma de que yo me vaya de aquí es contigo**

 **-ANNA: yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, tengo mucho que hacer aún**

 **-MIKE: Bien entonces me quedo contigo hasta que termines de hacer tus cosas**

 **-ANNA: Claro que no!**

 **-MIKE: Por qué no? ¿Anna ya dime por qué te molesta tanto que haya venido?**

 **-ANNA: Ya te lo dije, porque este sitio es peligroso y … no quiero que te pase nada**

 **-MIKE: Pues entonces entenderás que yo siento lo mismo y por eso mismo no pienso dejarte aquí sola!**

 **-ANNA: Eres imposible!**

 **-MIKE: Mira quien lo dice!**

 **-ANNA:** {tomando aire} **Mike, por favor entiende este no es un sitio para ti**

 **-MIKE: Y si lo es para ti? Anna entiéndelo de una vez, no te voy a dejar aquí! De ningún modo**

 **-ANNA: Tienes que irte**

 **-MIKE: ¿por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante para que me trates así?, para que lo prefieras sobre nosotros y nuestra relación?, porque eso es lo que estás dando a entender Anna, que lo que quiera que sea que estés escondiendo acá, está por encima de todo eso!**

 **-ANNA: Yo no estoy diciendo eso! Y no estoy escondiendo nada!**

 **-MIKE: Entonces por qué no puedo quedarme, que tanto vas a hacer?**

Anna miro la cara suplicante de Mike, no sabía porque pero siempre terminaba sintiéndose culpable por como lo trataba.

 **-ANNA: No es nada malo, solo son cosas que no entenderías, cosas de mi vida pasada** {Dándole la espalda}

 **-MIKE:** {deteniéndola y haciéndola girar} **Anna no importa lo que sea yo quiero estar aquí, contigo. Lo que te dije antes de que te marcharas en Nueva York, no lo dije porque si, esas dos palabras son una promesa, de lo que siento por ti y de que no es algo pasajero sino algo que quiero que crezca y que mejor forma que conociéndote mejor a ti, tu pasado.**

Anna no dudaba de las palabras de Mike, eran muy sinceras.

 **-ANNA: Mi pasado es, complicado… muy complicado**

 **-MIKE: Eso no importa, al fin y al cabo te llevó a ser la maravillosa persona que eres ahora, Anna si lo que temes es que sea lo que sea que aprenda en esta casa me va a espantar o alejar de ti, no va a ser así. Sé que has sido muy reservada con tu pasado y por algo será, pero eso no cambia el presente ni el futuro que quiero que tengamos; por favor dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado**

Mike empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Anna, ella no sabía qué hacer por un lado pensaba que Mike no entendería lo sobre natural era algo demasiado complicado y por el otro no quería perderlo, el era la única constante en su vida desde hace 5 años y había demostrado en más de una ocasión que siempre estaría con ella y para ella. Mike tomo los labios de Anna con un suave beso, la chica se volvía a sentir tranquila, ese era el gran efecto de Mike en ella por lo cual devolvió el beso sin querer pensar más. El beso fue largo y profundo, Anna se sentía bien sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar, una pequeña molestia.

" **ejemmm ejemm"**

Anna y Mike se separaron, alguien carraspeaba su garganta para hacer clara su presencia, cuando Anna vio de quien se trataba sintió como todas sus preocupaciones volvían a caerle encima como un baldado de agua fría.

 **-YOH: Lamento interrumpir, pero la abuela quiere verlos**

 **-ANNA: Si, gracias**

Anna empezó a entrar de nuevo a la casa pero sentía la mirada acusadora de Yoh sobre ella de forma que quiso evitar si quiera mirarlo, Mike por su parte al ver que Anna seguía fue junto a ella tomándole la mano al caminar. Yoh se quedo viéndolos desde atrás por unos momentos se sentía triste, roto, decepcionado dio un gran suspiro y dijo para sí mismo

 **-YOH: Que estúpido, como pude pensar que una mujer como Anna iba a estar sola y más aún que tendría si quiera una oportunidad con ella después de todo.**

En el comedor: Horo y Len se habían retirado a descansar, solo quedaba Kino.

 **-ANNA: Perdón por la tardanza, teníamos cosas que arreglar**

 **-KINO: No te preocupes hija, los muchachos ya me informaron todo sobre como les fue hoy. Pero por favor tomen asiento**

Anna se sintió un tanto nerviosa e intranquila, no sabía que diría Kino ni que diría Mike o si quiera que tanto habían hablado antes de que llegará. Mike por el otro lado se sentó en completa confianza y tranquilidad.

- **KINO: ¿Entonces ustedes dos son pareja?**

 **-ANNA: Así es sensei.**

 **-KINO: Y si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿hace cuanto?**

 **-MIKE: No es molestia, pues nos conocimos hace 5 años aproximadamente cuando ambos iniciamos la universidad y llevamos juntos 2, como debe saber con Anna todo es de tiempo y dedicación jeje**

 **-KINO: Ya veo… es bastante tiempo, entonces me imagino que Anna te habrá comentado un tanto de la situación aquí**

 **-ANNA: No, solo le conté que vine a ayudar y que no era nada prudente que él estuviera aquí**

 **-KINO: Ummm, ya veo, entonces...**

 **-ANNA: Sensei déjeme terminar por favor, sin embargo Mike… bueno Michael, insiste en que no se ira de aquí hasta que yo no me vaya.**

 **-KINO: ummm un tanto atrevido e impositivo de tu parte no lo crees muchacho**

 **-MIKE: Lo sé y me disculpo por eso, pero quiero que entienda que Anna es muy importante para mí y si este sitio es tan peligroso como ella lo dice no hay forma en que me marche dejándola aquí** {muy serio}

Kino escuchó con sumo cuidado cada palabra del chico, algo de él era extraño, no le cuadraba, pero no podía encontrar el que por qué de ese sentimiento, no le caía del todo bien el muchacho, pero podía sentir que su preocupación e intensiones para con Anna eran totalmente genuinas; además debía confiar en el criterio de su aprendiz, ella siempre supo tomar buenas decisiones, así la había educado.

 **-KINO: Anna…**

 **-ANNA:** {suspiro largo} **lo conozco, el es tan obstinado como usted y yo…**

 **-KINO: Entonces que quieres hacer?**

 **-ANNA: Quisiera pedirle que lo deje quedarse unos días**

 **-KINO: Sabes que pasara si eso sucede… tendrás que informarle sobre la situación entera**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé y está bien porque es algo que tal vez debí hacer hace mucho**

Kino se extraño mucho por las palabras de Anna, que tanta confianza le tenía al muchacho?

 **-KINO: Estará en riesgo, al igual que las demás, tal vez un poco más**

 **-ANNA: Yo me encargaré de que nada le suceda**

 **-KINO: no podrás descuidar tus demás obligaciones ni mucho menos distraerte**

 **-ANNA: Si sensei**

 **-KINO: Bien, confió en que sabes lo que haces** {poniéndose de pie}… **sígueme muchacho te mostrare tu habitación**

 **-MIKE: Muchas gracias señora, pero pensé que tal vez podría quedarme con Anna al fin y al cabo nosotros vivimos juntos hace un tiempo**

 **-KINO: De ninguna manera!, no sé cómo serán las cosas en donde ustedes vivan, pero aquí nadie comparte habitación antes de que se haya celebrado una boda!**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé sensei y no intento molestarla, pero sería peligroso que se quedará solo y más en las noches**

 **-KINO: Por eso no te preocupes, tengo los compañeros de cuarto indicados para el**

Anna ya se imaginaba quienes, "los" solo habían tres hombres más en el sitio, no podía ser!

Yoh, Horo y Len compartían una habitación, era bastante espaciosa así que no les molestaba en absoluto, además que solo iban allí a dormir. Estaban un poco pensativos después de todo lo ocurrido en el día.

 **-HORO: Aun no puedo creer que ese chico sea el novio de Anna** {rompiendo el silencio}

 **-LEN: Bueno era apenas natural, han pasado ya mucho años y ella no es …fea ni desagradable**

 **-HORO: QUE!? Ahora me vas a decir que Anna te parece atractiva!?**

Yoh se mantenía alejado y distante de la conversación sentado en su futón y pensando en lo sucedido, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Anna y el muchacho besándose ni de los dos entrando tomados de la mano.

Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por la intempestiva manera de Kino de abrir la puerta.

 **-KINO: Esta será tu habitación**

Los tres muchachos miraron con duda como Kino entraba seguido del chico nuevo y de Anna.

 **-HORO: QUE? El se va a quedar? Y más aún se va a quedar aquí!?**

 **-ANNA: Si** {molesta} **tienes algún problema con eso!? ¬¬**

 **-HORO: Jeje** {un poco asustado por la mirada de Anna} **no para nada**

 **-KINO: Bien los dejo para que se acomoden, Anna recuerda que tienes que levantarte temprano y volver a la cascada.** {Saliendo}

Había un tanto de tensión en la habitación, era obvio. Anna se acerco al armario y saco un futón luego volvió a donde Mike

- **ANNA: Aquí no hay camas como las que conoces, deberás dormir en esto** {dándoselo}

 **-MIKE: Un sleeping?**

 **-ANNA:** {pequeña sonrisa ante su ingenuidad} **No tonto, es un futón, pero es muy parecido**

 **-MIKE: Aaaa ya veo… y tu donde dormirás?**

 **-ANNA: Mi habitación esta en el corredor de al frente, pero no te preocupes nos veremos mañana en el desayuno**

Horo y Len observaban con atención la escena mientras Yoh parecía ignorarla por completo, Anna se sintió incomoda así que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse por ahora.

 **-MIKE: Espera** {tomándola del brazo}

Anna viendo que la intensión del chico de besarla lo separo con cuidado y mirándolo muy fijamente le dio a entender que no frente a ellos. Mike lo dejo pasar

 **-MIKE: Tienes mucho que explicar**

 **-ANNA: Mañana, lo prometo. Descansa**

 **-MIKE: Tu igual**

Anna salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, en cuanto estuvo afuera tomo una gran bocanada de aire, no podía creer que su vieja vida estaba alcanzando a la nueva o al revés?

Mike miro a los chicos con un tanto de duda pero enseguida puso su mejor sonrisa, si iba a estar esos días allá lo mejor sería llevar la fiesta en paz.

 **-MIKE: Jeje creo que seremos compañeros de cuarto por un tiempo** {empezando a poner su futón}

 **-LEN: Eso parece… y dime Michael, exactamente qué es lo que haces aquí?**

 **-MIKE: Pues vine por Anna, no es obvio?**

 **-LEN: Claro, ya que eres… su novio?**

 **-MIKE: Así es, que tiene algo de malo?**

 **-HORO: jeje no es solo que es algo extraño conociendo a Anna**

 **-MIKE: ¿Que ustedes la conocen mucho?**

 **-LEN: Lo suficiente**

 **-MIKE: Que extraño, en todo el tiempo que la he conocido nunca los menciono**

 **-HORO: ¿Y hace cuanto se conocen?**

 **-MIKE: Un poco más de 5 años**

La cara de sorpresa de los chicos no se hizo esperar, era casi el mismo tiempo en que Anna se había ido, y era bastante. Yoh había estado pendiente de todo aunque no lo parecía, pero decidió intervenir en ese momento.

 **-YOH: Vaya es … bastante tiempo…y … como es que se conocieron?**

Mike no era de los que le gustará andar contando sus cosas y menos las de Anna, pero en este caso haría una excepción.

 **-MIKE: Fue bastante curioso en realidad, yo estaba comenzando la universidad al igual que Anny para esa entonces, todo el primer día en la universidad la vi y me la encontré en cada clase que entré. Luego de clases fui a mi dormitorio en el campus, allí estaba ella de nuevo, al parecer su habitación estaba a tan solo unas cuantas puertas de la mía, por un momento pensé que me estaba persiguiendo jijiji pero luego lo reconsidere, no era posible que una chica tan linda persiguiera a alguien y menos como yo; pero bueno, cuando llegué a mi cuarto mi compañero de habitación y yo decidimos ir a una cafetería cercana a tomar algo y hablar un poco de nuestro primer día, estaba listo para ordenar cuando la camarera se acerco por detrás y dijo " Vas a ordenar algo o viniste solo a seguir acosándome?", en seguida voltee a mirar y hay estaba ella! Jeje, respondí lo único que se ocurrió en ese momento…. "solo tráeme un café latte cada hora de aquí hasta que se acabe tu turno"**

 **-HORO: wow vaya, suena mucho como Anna….**

 **-LEN: Un tanto arriesgado en mi opinión** {riéndose por lo bajo}… **ya me imagino lo que sucedió después**

 **-MIKE: jeje así es, termine con un latte en la cabeza ese día, pero aun así seguí yendo a esa cafetería seguido a verla, aunque en realidad la primera vez que tuvimos una conversación normal fue en clase**

 **\- - - FLASH BACK - - -**

 **-PROFESOR: Bien entonces espero que hayan entendido todo muy bien ya que deberán hacer un trabajo en grupo que valdrá el 40% de su nota final del semestre.**

 **-ALICE: Grupos de a cuantos?** {Levantando la mano}

 **-PROFESOR** {Mirando la lista **}: de a 3**

 **-ALICE: ummm, parece que vamos a necesitar un integrante más** {mirando alrededor y hablando a su compañera que era Anna}

 **-ANNA: como sea, empezaré hacer el trabajo tu encárgate de eso** {alistando sus cosas para irse}

 **-MIKE: Hola! No pude evitar escuchar que necesitan una persona más para su grupo**

 **-ANNA: No! de ninguna manera**

 **-MIKE: Pero..**

 **-ANNA: No de ningún modo, el chico es un acosador!{** mirando a Alice}

 **-ALICE: Creo que no tenemos más opción** {viendo que ya todos estaban en grupos}

 **-ANNA: mmmm… aggg… como sea, solo mantente al margen si!**

 **-MIKE: Esta bien…. No vemos hoy de 4 a 9pm!**

Anna lo miro mal y se fue

 **-ALICE: De 4 a 9? Por qué?**

 **-MIKE: Jeje a esa hora tiene turno en el café**

 **-ALICE: -.-¡ Vaya creo que si eres un acosador como ella decía**

 **-MIKE: Jeje no tienes idea**

 **\- - - FIN DEL FLASH BACK - - -**

 **-HORO: WOW! no sabía que Anna había ido a la universidad! ¿Donde?¿que estudio?**

 **-MIKE: Lo mismo que yo administración de negocios, en la Universidad de Nueva York**

 **-LEN: Bastante impresionante al decir verdad, pero si tiene sentido es muy del perfil de Anna, siempre le gusto ser la jefa**

 **-HORO: ENTONCES ANNA ESTUVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN NUEVA YORK!?**

 **-MIKE: Si, de allá venimos, pensé que la conocían lo suficiente?** {Ceja levantada con duda}

 **-LEN: la conocimos antes, no habíamos sabido de ella en un largo tiempo**

 **-MIKE: desde que se fue a Nueva York me imagino**

Len apenas asintió

 **-MIKE: Y…** {Mirando a Yoh} **ustedes saben por qué se fue?**

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego a Yoh.

 **-LEN: Me imagino que para cambiar de aire… no es así?** {Mirando a Mike}

 **-MIKE: En realidad ella nunca me lo ha dicho, a ella no le gusta hablar de su vida aquí en Japón, pero espero que ahora que estoy aquí lo haga**

 **-YOH: No lo sé, Anna es una persona muy reservada, conociéndola si no te lo contó antes tal vez nunca lo haga**

 **-MIKE: Bueno eso pudo ser la antigua Anna, pero conociéndola como YO la conozco puede que solo estuviera esperando el momento indicado**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, si Anna le contaba todo lo sucedido a Mike significaba que le tenía mucha confianza, de seguro más que a el, más que la que alguna vez le pudo haber tenido.

- **YOH: Bueno ya es tarde y estoy muy cansado, hasta mañana** {Acostándose y cubriéndose totalmente}

 **-HORO: Es cierto fue un día muy largo y me imagino que tú has de estar cansado más después de un viaje tan largo** {bostezándose y acostándose a dormir}


	8. conversaciones dificiles

La noche fue tranquila para muchos, pero no para todos. Tan pronto Anna volvió a su habitación intento conciliar el sueño pero no le fue fácil, tenía mucho en su mente, y aun más cuando vio el atrapa sueños de Mike, lo tomo en sus manos y lo observo con tristeza, era algo que integraba su vida actual y aun así su antigua vida, podría ser Mike de la misma forma, lidiar con todo ello, o lo mejor sería terminar las cosas antes de que algo saliera mal?; Llevaban dos años juntos, bueno en su mente un poco más ya que su relación solo se formalizo varios meses después de que en realidad empezara. Mike era una promesa de una vida en Nueva York, una vida que disfrutaba de cierta manera, una vida en que tenía todo bajo control, además Mike había sido la primera persona en acercarse de esa manera a Anna, además de Yoh, solo que su relación con el era una relación madura, en todos los sentidos. La chica pudo dormir pocas horas entre tantas dudas y termino levantándose a las 4 de la mañana a entrenar.

Yoh por su parte tampoco había podido dormir mucho, no podía creer todo lo que había sido de la vida de Anna desde que se había ido, le molestaba un poco haber tenido que escuchar tantas cosas tan importantes por el novio de Anna y no por ella misma, además pensar que la chica tenía un novio y no cualquiera, un chico en realidad de muy buena apariencia y actitud, alguien con quien llevaba tanto tiempo y tenia tanto en común, no pudo evitar pensar si Michael era todo lo que Anna siempre quiso que él fuera?

No eran más de las 5 de la mañana cuando Yoh decidió levantarse, miro alrededor, los otros tres muchachos aun dormían por lo que salió en forma muy silenciosa, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la cascada, sabía que allí la encontraría.

Yoh no se equivocaba apenas llegó allá vio a Anna haciendo el proceso de purificación, parecía muy concentrada, pero no era así en verdad, Anna apenas y había logrado enfocarse cuando sintió la presencia de Yoh acercándose, sabía que la observaba y esperaba que se fuera al verla ocupada pero tampoco fue así. Pasó casi media hora, Anna no podía soportarlo más, perdió la concentración y cayó de la gran roca al agua. No se apresuro en salir, sabía lo que le esperaba una vez lo hiciera.

Una vez afuera del agua Yoh comenzó a acercase, la observaba fijamente a medida que avanzaba. Anna tampoco lo perdía de vista, el se veía muy serio.

 **-YOH: Lamento interrumpir tu entrenamiento**

 **-ANNA: Si lo hicieras en verdad simplemente te irías de una buena vez**

 **-YOH: Tal ves… pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte**

Anna se sentía muy nerviosa pero no quería demostrarlo, Yoh se veía serio y enojado, un semblante muy extraño en el.

 **-ANNA: no te das cuenta que estoy muy ocupada**

 **-YOH: Es importante**

La mirada de Yoh se volvió un poco más suave. Anna dio un suspiro y cruzo sus brazos esperando a que hablara el muchacho

 **-YOH: Porqué te fuiste a Nueva York?**

 **-ANNA: Jummm …. Veo que estuvieron hablando con Mike**

 **-YOH: asi es, el nos comento un poco acerca de tu vida, tu nueva vida**

 **-ANNA: No es mi nueva vida, es mi vida y punto, la que he estado viviendo los últimos años**

 **-YOH: Eso no responde mi pregunta… porque te fuiste a Nueva York? Fue por … lo que paso conmigo?**

Anna se sentía muy enojada, no había querido hablar de su vida ni darles la menos información y llegaba Mike en una par de horas y lo hacía, aunque le parecía extraño de parte de su novio ser tan abierto con personas que para el eran totales desconocidos, ya hablaría con él. En todo caso Yoh esperaba por una respuesta.

 **-ANNA: Por todos los cielos Yoh el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, me fui porque era lo que quería, quería conocer, tener nuevas experiencias, buscar algo más…**

 **-YOH: algo más?**

 **-ANNA** : {largo suspiro **} Si, algo más**

 **-YOH: Es decir que fuera como fuera, e independiente de lo que pasará… te hubieras marchado, yo… no era lo suficiente para ti?**

La cara de Yoh mostraba una enorme tristeza, empezaba a pensar cada vez más que Anna se había ido por su culpa pero de una manera diferente a la que siempre pensó. Anna por su parte sabia la verdad, ella había decidido irse de Japón solo por el incidente de Miyu e Yoh; la chica había recibido gracias a la intervención de uno de sus maestros de la escuela una invitación junto con una beca para la universidad de Nueva York meses antes del suceso con Miyu, pero ni siquiera había considerado tomarla hasta que había sucedido… el incidente. Pero no, Anna nunca lo reconocería y menos ante Yoh, ya que parecería un acto de cobardía por su parte.

 **-ANNA: Lo siento Yoh pero así son las cosas**

 **-YOH: Y si es así, porque eres así conmigo? Todo este tiempo pensé que te habías marchado por… lo que paso! Y por eso mismo estabas enojada!**

 **-ANNA: aaa entonces crees que debí marcharme solo por… eso… para tener una verdadera razón para estar enojada?**

 **-YOH: NO! PERO NO SABES CUANTO TIEMPO Y DOLOR ME HUBIERAS AHORRADO DE HABERLO SABIDO! Tu… tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando descubrí que te habías ido, y más cuando la abuela me dijo que te habías ido para no volver {** cara de tristeza profunda}… **estaba seguro que era por mi culpa y nunca me lo he podido perdonar.**

 **-ANNA: Independiente de la razón por la que me haya ido, lo que hiciste estuvo MUY mal… y si es INPERDONABLE!**

 **-YOH: QUE!? PRIMERO YA TE LO HABIA DICHO, YO NO HICE NADA!**

 **-ANNA: QUE NO LO "RECUERDES" ES DIFERENTE!**

 **-YOH: Y SEGUNDO! NO ENTIENDO NI POR QUE TE IMPORTA TANTO, AL FINAL DE CUENTAS TE HUBIERAS LARGADO IGUALMENTE! SOLO QUE PREFERISTE IRTE Y DEJARME PENSAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE FUE POR MIIII CULPA!**

 **-ANNA: ESTAS LOCO!**

 **-YOH: CLARO QUE NO! POR QUE AQUÍ SOLO HAY DOS POSIBILIDADES, TE FUISTE POR QUE LO QUE PASO EN VERDAD TE DOLIO, O TE FUISTE POR QUE ASI LO QUERIAS Y ENTONCES NO TIENES RAZONES PARA ESTAR SIQUIERA ENOJADA CONMIGO POR QUE NUNCA ME QUISISTE NI TE IMPORTO ESTAR CONMIGO!**

Anna quedó perpleja, una era una verdad muy dolorosa, y la otra una mentira en que ella misma había caído; no sabía cuál era peor. Tenía que salir de ahí!

 **-ANNA: ESTO ES RIDICULO! NO TENGO POR QUE SOPORTAR TUS ESTUPIDAS SUPOSICIONES, NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO NI HACEN NINGUNA DIFERENCIA, YO ME FUI Y ESO ES TODO!** {Empezando a marcharse}

 **-YOH:** {deteniéndola del brazo} **SI HAY UNA DIFERENCIA, ANNA… por favor, necesito saberlo… para poder saber en qué fue que me equivoque tanto**

Los ojos de Yoh suplicaban una respuesta, Anna dejo de intentar zafarse y también se calmo un poco.

 **-ANNA: Yo, me fui… por que así lo deseaba**

Yoh sintió como su corazón era partido en dos, Anna nunca se hubiera quedado con el, simplemente no quería

 **-YOH: Entonces nuestro… compromiso… nuestra relación, no era importante para ti?**

 **-ANNA: No lo suficiente…**

Yoh soltó el brazo de la chica, sentía que la fuerza lo abandonaba, quería desaparecer.

 **-YOH: Bien, bueno al menos eso queda aclarado**

 **-ANNA: Bien, espero que no me molestes más con…ese tema**

 **-YOH: No te preocupes, pero entonces al menos espero que reconozcas que no tienes una verdadera razón para… seguir enojada**

Anna lo miro con ira de nuevo! Como podía dejar de estar enojada si lo que había pasado era lo que más le había dolida en la vida! Iba a responderle al chico pero alguien los interrumpió

 **-MIKE: Buenos días!** {Llegando}

Yoh y Anna lo miraron, aun había molestia en sus caras y tensión en el ambiente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Mike.

- **MIKE: Horo Horo me dijo que estarías aquí {** dirigiéndose a Anna}

- **ANNA: Si**

 **-MIKE: Woww pero estas empapada, ¿qué sucedió? te caíste en esa cascada**

 **-ANNA: algo así**

Mike se quito su chaqueta y cubrió a la chica enseguida con está

 **-MIKE: No quiero que pesques un resfriado**

Anna dejó de mirar a Yoh empezó a caminar junto con Mike hacia la casona bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Yoh. Anna se cambio rápidamente y fue a desayunar con Mike, en la mesa estaban comiendo Kino, Horo y Len.

- **HORO: Buenos días Anna, Has visto a Yoh? No lo encuentro en ningún lado desde que me levante**

- **ANNA:** {con molestia} **esta por la cascada**

 **-KINO: ¿Y? qué tal te fue esta mañana?**

 **-ANNA: me hubiera ido mejor si Yoh no hubiera estado molestando**

 **-KINO: Hablare con él, en todo caso… tenemos que hablar de cuál será el siguiente paso, aunque no haya pasado nada en la últimas noches no podemos quedarnos esperando y menos sin saber donde están las demás**

 **-LEN: Iré por Yoh mientras terminan de comer entonces.**

Anna miraba de reojo a Mike, el se veía bastante tranquilo comiendo para no estar enterado de la situación, pero conociéndolo estaba escuchando cada palabra y tratando de encontrarle un sentido.

 **-ANNA: Podríamos reunirnos en dos horas, tengo algo más que hacer**

 **-KINO: Que es más importante que eso?**

 **-ANNA: Por favor sensei le prometo que solo es esta vez**

Kino se sintió muy molesta pero bueno Anna estaba haciéndoles un favor, tampoco podía obligarla. Anna comió rápidamente y le pidió a Mike que la siguiera.

Anna llevó a Mike a un sitio un poco apartado de la gran casona donde había una vista completa de la montaña y el pueblo, aunque el sitio seguía siendo lúgubre era algo especial a su manera.

 **-MIKE: Bien me imagino que no vinimos hasta aquí solo por la vista**

 **-ANNA: Así es**

 **-MIKE: Me vas a decir que es lo que sucede?¿y porque tanto misterio?**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, ya había tomado una decisión, no era fácil pero la llevaría a cabo.

 **-ANNA: Recuerdas hace unas semanas cuando comencé a tener esos extraños sueños, no podía dormir, se sentían muy…reales**

Mike solo asintió mirando fijamente a la chica

 **-ANNA: Esos sueños no solo se sentían reales, eran reales**

Mike miró a Anna con duda pero no dijo nada

 **-ANNA: Se que sonara un poco extraño pero hay muchas cosas en este mundo, que pueden no tener una explicación lógica y racional, y que por ende no parecer reales, pero no por eso dejan de serlo. El sueño que tuve durante tantas noches no era una simple pesadilla, era un premonición de lo que sucedía aquí, en Osore.**

Anna le había contado su sueño a Mike hace un tiempo.

 **-MIKE: Entonces las chicas que pedían ayuda y esa cosa que te atrapaba y te llevaba?**

 **-ANNA: Son reales, y aunque no tal como en mi sueño sucedieron; pero eso es solo una parte de lo que te quiero decir. Mike como lo dijiste ayer, este sitio fue el sitio en donde crecí, y la señora Kino, fue quien me crió ya que como sabes yo fui abandonada por mis padres de muy pequeña, pero ellos me abandonaron por una razón en particular**

Mike se sentía tensionado, Anna nunca había compartido nada de su pasado con el, era un momento importante, se limitaría a escuchar en lo posible.

 **-ANNA:** {largo suspiro} **la razón por la que me abandonaron y por la que me crie en un lugar como este, es… porque tengo… digámoslo de esta manera un don, que pocos tienen.**

 **-MIKE: ¿?**

 **-ANNA: El don es… el de percibir el mundo sobrenatural**

 **-MIKE: sobrenatural?¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

Anna estaba muy nerviosa y mas por la mirada de Mike, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba lo perdía más pero tenía que ser valiente, había decidió no huir como lo hizo con Yoh, y en ese caso significaba afrontar que Mike estuviera allí y que ya sea por las circunstancias o el destino, debía conocer la verdad, su verdad.

 **-ANNA: Eso quiere decir que… puedo comunicarme con los espíritus y manejar ciertas fuerzas de la naturaleza**

Mike estaba en total silencio dejo de mirar a Anna para mirar la vista desde la montaña, Anna lo conocía bastante bien, estaba analizando y considerando todas las posibilidades de la situación, era la misma cara que hacia cuando estaban a punto de cerrar un negocio o tomar una decisión importante.

 **-ANNA: Mike…**

Mike volteo a mirarla lentamente aun con muchas dudas al parecer en su rostro.

 **-MIKE: Entonces puedes ver fantasmas y cosas como esas?**

 **Anna asintió**

 **-MIKE: Y tus sueños… predicen el futuro?**

 **-ANNA: No es algo muy común ni que supe que pudiera hacer hasta hace poco**

Mike seguía analizando la situación desde el punto de visto de Anna, como digiriendo las cosas.

- **MIKE: Entonces vivías en este templo porque aquí aprendías el manejo de todo eso?**

 **-ANNA. Así es, yo conviví con las sacerdotisas porque yo también soy… bueno era una, ellas como sabrás en la cultura oriental tienen un vinculo con el otro mundo**

 **-MIKE: ¿Y que sucedió? ¿No te gustaba esa vida? ¿Fue por eso que te fuiste de Japón?**

Anna respiró muy hondo, venia el segundo tema delicado, cada parte de esa conversación era en verdad terreno muy peligroso.

 **-ANNA: Ummm no precisamente, como verás, la maestra de este templo es la señora Kino Asakura; ella hace parte de una familia muy importante en el mundo de lo místico…**

 **-MIKE: Es decir del mundo sobrenatural**

 **-ANNA: Así es, en todo caso cuando yo era muy pequeña me entrenó con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo de forma que llegue a ser su mejor estudiante. Ella tenía, bueno tiene un nieto…**

 **-MIKE: Yoh**

 **-ANNA: Así es, ella y su familia necesitaban alguien que tuviera poderes sobre naturales como Yoh para… que formara parte de su familia y así seguir con su legado y tradición**

La cara de Mike paso de duda a desconfianza, Anna por su parte sentía que se iba a desmayar, nunca pensó que tener una conversación con tacto fuera tan difícil y menos que llegará a tener una así de sería y complicada con Mike.

 **-ANNA: El punto es que ya que yo era la mejor estudiante de Kino y tenía casi la misma edad que Yoh, me volví la mejor opción**

 **-MIKE: Y? me vas a decir que tuviste una relación con él cuando eras niña?**

 **-ANNA: Algo por el estilo, nosotros… estuvimos comprometidos**

La cara de desaprobación de Mike no se hizo esperar

 **-MIKE: COMPROMETIDOS? PERO COMOO! CUANDO?**

 **-ANNA: Cálmate, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos aun muy jóvenes**

 **-MIKE: ¿Es decir que tú aceptaste casarte con él?**

 **-ANNA: Pues… si algo así**

 **-MIKE: Si o no? ¬¬**

 **-ANNA: Si, pero por que era algo necesario entonces, Yoh necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara en una misión y yo pues no tenía muchas opciones**

 **-MIKE ¿Y tu…lo querías?**

Anna se sintió muy incómoda, esa era una pregunta que no quería responder ante nadie.

 **-ANNA: Por favor Mike! Era una niña!**

 **-MIKE: Eso no responde mi pregunta**

 **-ANNA: Era un compromiso arreglado, solo eso**

 **-MIKE: Anna!**

 **-ANNA: Yo… no lo sé**

Mike miro a Anna, sabía que algo le ocultaba

 **-MIKE: Anna pensé que esta conversación se trataba de que fueras honesta completamente conmigo**

 **-ANNA: Lo estoy siendo! O crees que ando contándole al mundo lo que te acabo de decir!?**

 **-MIKE: Entonces respóndeme, conociéndote dudo mucho que te haya comprometido siendo o no una niña solo porque tú dices.**

Anna guardo total silencio, sentía que la habían atrapado.

 **-MIKE: ANNA!**

 **-ANNA: DEJA DE GRITARME!**

Mike se sintió mal enseguida, estaba siendo grosero con la chica, pero le enojaba mucho que ella tratara de ocultarle cosas tan importantes

 **-MIKE: Esta bien, lo siento… por favor Anna explícame, ¿Qué sucedió con Yoh? Por qué aceptaste casarte con él y… por qué no lo hiciste?**

 **-ANNA: {gran suspiro} Bien, pero esto es algo solo entre tu yo**

 **-MIKE: Lo prometo, puedes confiar en mí**

 **-ANNA: Más te vale**

Anna le contó todo a Mike sobre su relación con Yoh, como Yoh la ayudo con el reishi, como habían convivido juntos por años en la pensión y como él había traicionado su confianza.

 **-MIKE: Entonces, fue por eso que decidiste dejar Japón?**

 **-ANNA: Así es**

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Anna no le tuvo que decir a Mike que en verdad ella había querido a Yoh, sus relatos lo decían todo, era obvio que lo que fuera que hubiera habido entre ellos había sido intenso aun por jóvenes que fueran.

Anna se veía muy triste, contarle a Mike había vuelto a abrir un poco más la herida, casi tanto como haber vuelto a ver a Yoh o la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana.

 **-MIKE: Entonces… que sentiste… me refiero cuando lo volviste a ver?**

Anna salió de sus pensamientos, como podía ser que de todo lo que le había contado a Mike eso era lo único que le causaba dudas?

- **ANNA: Emmm, puso molestia, qué más podía ser**

 **-MIKE: Anna…**

- **ANNA: Está bien, la verdad fue toda una sorpresa, yo no sabía que él estaría aquí, así fuera la casa de su abuela, si no nunca hubiera aceptado venir; me sentí, no lo sé… molesta, enojada.**

 **-MIKE: Entiendo, lo que me contaste fue algo… fuerte**

 **-ANNA: lo sé… Bueno en todo caso eso resume mi vida antes de llegar a Nueva York, creo que entiendes ahora por que no me gusta hablar de eso**

 **-MIKE: Si, tenias razón al decir que era algo… complicado**

 **-ANNA: Bueno ¿y?**

 **-MIKE: SI ¿y qué?** {Cara real de duda}

 **-ANNA: Pues… ¿no crees que estoy loca… o que algo está muy mal conmigo y todos los que estamos aquí?**

Mike dio unos pasos frente a Anna y tomo una gran cantidad de aire

 **-MIKE: A decir verdad Anna, no hubiera esperado nada menos de ti, siempre supe que eras… como decirlo, especial** {tomando sus manos}

 **-ANNA: ¬¬ Que quieres decir con eso?**

 **-MIKE: no te lo tomes a mal, claro que lo que me dices sobre fantasmas y cosas sobre naturales sorprenderían a cualquiera; pero aun así yo sé cuando me mientes y cuando no y que no lo haces.**

 **-ANNA: Entonces, ¿en verdad me crees?**

 **-MIKE: Pues no veo razón alguna para que me mientas en algo así, la única seria que quieras que me asuste y me vaya… jeje pero no … no pienso darte ese gusto tan fácil** {abrazándola por la cintura}

Anna no podía creer la naturalidad con la que Mike estaba tomando las cosas, era extraño, demasiado extraño. Mike separo lentamente a Anna y la miro a los ojos.

 **-MIKE: A decir verdad Anna ahora que hablas de eso hay algo que debes saber**

Anna sabia que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que Mike tomo esas noticias tan deportivamente.

 **-MIKE: Tú tienes tu pasado complicado y yo he respetado eso todo este tiempo, hasta que quisiste compartirlo conmigo**

 **-ANNA: No en realidad, viniste hasta Japón y eso es gran parte de por qué tuve que contártelo ¬¬**

 **-MIKE: Bueno pero nunca te obligue ni te presione a nada sino hasta ahora que sabía que estabas en peligro, el punto es que, no creas que me tomo lo del mundo sobrenatural de forma tan tranquila solo porque tú me lo digas, sino porque yo también tengo un pasado que tiene algo que ver con eso… con shamanes**

Anna estaba perpleja, nunca había detectado nada extraño en Mike, ni siquiera cuando lo conoció y en esa entonces sus poderes estaban en el pico de su funcionalidad.

- **ANNA** {soltándose del abrazo} **¿qué?¿Que quieres decir? ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?**

 **-MIKE: Porque al igual que para ti, esas cosas ya no hacen parte de mi vida, no lo hacen desde mucho antes de conocerte**

 **-ANNA: [bueno eso explicaría por qué nunca sentí nada extraño en el nunca] Pero qué relación tenías tú con los shamanes?**

 **-MIKE: Es una larga historia y te prometo que te la contaré algún día, pero por ahora te puedo decir que crecí en un hogar donde nunca hicieron falta los espíritus ni ese tipo de cosas, pero la verdad eso es algo que simplemente no es para mí, no me gusta**

 **-ANNA Entonces tu sabias que yo…?**

 **-MIKE: Anna como te dije para mí eso es algo que hace muchos años no está en mi vida, simplemente deje de notar todas esas cosas.**

Anna veía la seriedad en Mike, parecía ser un tema mucho más serio para el que para ella.

 **-MIKE** {volviendo a su actitud de siempre} **Aunque debo decirlo el hecho que crecieras en un templo me desconcertó un poco, porque empecé a pensar que ese era el gran secreto que guardabas y mira que no estaba tan mal jeje**

 **Anna se relajo un poco, pero aun así**

 **-ANNA: Mike, ese atrapa sueños que me diste… no es normal, lo sabías verdad?**

 **-MIKE: Claro que lo sabía, porque te daría algo que no funciona? La verdad aunque no me gusta nada de esas cosas como conjuros y demás me preocupaba mucho el efecto que esas pesadillas estaban teniendo en ti, así que le pedí a una vieja conocida que hiciera algo que ayudara al respecto**

 **-ANNA: Vieja conocida?, ¿el hada madrina?** {recordando lo que dijo cuando se lo dio}

 **-MIKE: jeje una forma de verlo por que hizo un conjuro mágico que te ayudo o no?**

 **-ANNA: Entonces ese atrapa sueños me lo diste porque..?**

 **-MIKE: Porque pensé que eran solo pesadillas y quería ayudarte, pero nunca creí que tus pesadillas fueran premoniciones**

 **-ANNA: No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo..**

 **-MIKE: Me lo dices a mi! Al parecer tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creíamos jeje; cada vez estoy más seguro que el destino quería que estuviéramos juntos** {abrazando a la chica}

Anna se dejo abrazar sintió un rápido alivio, por un segundo, luego no pudo dejar de pensar qué más podía estar ocultándole Mike y tan bien para que ella no lo notara.


	9. Impulsos

Gracias por sus reviews! Jpach07 y Alice! :) Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, en este las cosas se ponen un poco más, como decirlo intensas jeje ;P Disfruten!

* * *

Anna compartió el tiempo restante antes de reunirse con los Kino y los demás, con Mike, , la chica le pidió que ahora que le había dicho todo se fuera por el riesgo que podía correr allí, pero él volvió a dejar clara su posición de que no se iría sin ella; le aclaró que no debía preocuparse por él en todo caso y que se dedicara a hacer lo suyo lo mejor y más rápido posible para volver a Nueva York, donde su amiga Alice había quedado encargada de todo.

En la reunión con Kino:

 **-KINO: Bien es momento de tomar decisiones**

 **-ANNA: Me imagino que los muchachos le informaron todo lo que ocurrió y lo que encontramos en Tsu**

 **-KINO: Así es, y debo decir que me ha dejado aun más preocupada.**

 **-LEN: Porqué lo dice?**

 **-KINO: Por que entre más lo pienso la única persona que tiene relación con ese templo y que puede querer dañar a este es Mei, además la aparición en Tsu de esas sombras, las mismas de los ataques de acá, no es coincidencia.**

 **-YOH: Entonces ¿ya estás segura que fue Mei abuela?**

 **-KINO: No encuentro otra explicación y más ahora sabiendo que ella se quedó allá y al parecer por un largo tiempo**

 **-ANNA: Que cree que pueda ser lo de los rosarios rotos?**

 **-KINO: Como tú misma sabes Anna para que un rosario sufra tal daño es porque se está canalizando una energía demasiado poderosa, entonces si fue Mei debió estar buscando un aliado fuerte, alguien que le diera el poder que ella no tenia.**

 **-LEN: Bueno en todo caso eso de que nos sirve en el problema en especifico de acá? Como saber eso impedirá que sigan siendo llevadas más muchachas y a encontrar las que ya no están?**

 **-KINO: Un paso a la vez muchacho. Primero que todo le envíe el medallón a Tamao a Izumo, ella podrá encontrar la esencia de la persona que lo poseía y por lo tanto su ubicación; afortunadamente entre mis cosas pude encontrar algo que perteneció a Mei en su tiempo, también se lo envié a Tamao.**

 **-LEN: Ya veo, quiere saber si coinciden**

 **-KINO: Claramente**

 **-HORO: ¿Y después? ¿Qué sucede si coincide y que sucede si no?**

 **-KINO: Bueno de cualquiera de las dos formas tendremos la ubicación de quien esté detrás de los ataques, si coincide con Mei al menos tendremos el motivo y podremos elaborar una estrategia en base a eso y a las capacidades que sabemos que tiene como sacerdotisa; si por el otro lado no coincide tendremos que arriesgarnos con el responsable sin saber mucho sobre este.**

 **-ANNA: ¿Y mientras tanto? No creo que el anterior ataque haya sido el último**

 **-KINO: Mientras tanto estaremos pendientes y tu seguirás entrenando, eres la única que ha podido detener los ataques de las sombras.**

 **-ANNA: Pero debe haber algo que pueda enseñarle a las demás, para que tengan como protegerse en cualquier caso**

 **-KINO: Ya lo he considerado y creo que eso también debe ser parte de tu trabajo aquí Anna, no solo porque te ayudara a reforzar tus habilidades sino porque yo estaré ocupada haciendo otras cosas**

Todos miraron a Kino con duda, que podía ser más importante que eso para que ella delegara su principal función en el sitio.

 **-KINO:** {sintiendo el silencio incomodo y el aire un poco tenso} **Lo haría yo misma pero tengo algo que realmente importante que hacer si quiero ayudar en algo**.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que ninguno sentía la suficiente autoridad o valentía para cuestionar a Kino

 **-HORO: MMmmm… bueno y nosotros?**

 **-KINO: También deben seguir entrenando**

 **-HORO: Más?**

 **-KINO: No existe tal cosa como suficiente entrenamiento muchacho, deberías saberlo -.-¡**

La reunión termino poco después de eso y de que Kino le explicara más a fondo A Anna que tanto sabían las demás sacerdotisas para saber que podía enseñarles. Anna salió de allí rápidamente pero aun así no lo suficiente.

 **-LEN: Y bien?**

 **-ANNA: Bien qué? {** Caminando sin detener el paso}

 **-LEN:** {siguiéndola **} que vas a hacer con el tal Michael?**

 **-ANNA: Eso no es de tu incumbencia**

 **-LEN: Vamos Anna sabes a lo que me refiero, el no puede quedarse aquí, es peligroso para alguien como él**

 **-ANNA: Entonces dile tú que se vaya**

 **-LEN: Ese no es mi lugar**

 **-ANNA: Entonces no te metas**

 **-LEN: Anna ¿que va a hacer el aquí? Tu tienes demasiadas obligaciones**

 **-ANNA: Él lo sabe, si lo que te preocupa es que las descuide por que el está aquí no tienes por qué hacerlo**

 **-LEN: No es solo eso**

Anna se detuvó, al parecer Len quería decirle algo más pero no se atrevía

 **-ANNA: Tao tengo mucho que hacer habla de una buena vez y ya**

Len pareció sopesar lo que diría y sus consecuencias por un segundo, aun así se decidió a hablar

 **-LEN: Es incomodo**

 **-ANNA: A que te refieres?**

 **-LEN: Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… Yoh y ese sujeto**

Anna lo pensó por un momento, ¿que había pasado algo la noche anterior?, cuando Mike le contó que había charlado un poco con los chicos no dijo qué hubiera pasado nada relevante o fuera de lo común.

 **-ANNA: No veo por qué tenga que serlo y si lo es, es problema de Yoh**

 **-LEN: No pensé que te importara tan poco**

 **-ANNA: Bien pues ahora lo sabes; yo vine hasta acá como un favor especial a Kino, que Yoh este acá y que pueda sentirse incomodo no es de mi más mínimo interés, ahora si me disculpas** {retomando su camino}

Len no tuvo más que decir y la dejo ir, sin embargo Anna no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por Yoh, el ya no era su persona favorita y hasta le guardaba cierto resentimiento por todo lo que sufrió, pero no por eso significaba que le deseara el mal ni menos que estuviera en una situación como la que podía estar viviendo, pero que podía hacer ella? Solo una cosa, terminar cuanto más rápido con todo eso y marcharse.

Anna volvió a la cascada a hacer el proceso de purificación, era importante que la retomara hasta que volviera a ser casi que natural para ella; cuando al fin anocheció iba de regreso a la casona cuando algo llamo su atención. En lo alto de un árbol alguien parecía dormir, y no cualquier persona, Mike. Anna nunca había visto a Michael desenvolverse en un ambiente de tanta naturaleza como ese, era extraño ver lo bien que parecía sentarle. Tras unos segundos de observarlo de lejos decidió seguir su camino, pero antes de que terminara de entrar en la casa el habló.

 **-MIKE: ¿Como estuvo… el ritual de purificación?**

Anna no se movió pero no se dio vuelta, así como Mike tampoco abrió los ojos ni cambio de pose en el árbol.

 **-ANNA: ¿Entonces sabias lo que era?**

 **-MIKE: Emmm, quisiera decir que no, pero si lo sé.**

 **-ANNA: Sabes empiezo a tener muchas dudas acerca de esas partes de tu vida que no me has contado y que tiene que ver con el mundo de los shamanes**

Mike se levantó tranquila -y -lentamente y bajo de un salto quedando frente a Anna

 **-MIKE: Que bueno** {gran sonrisa} **por fin podre traer yo algo de misterio a la relación**

 **-ANNA: Lo digo enserio Mike**

 **-MIKE: te prometí que te lo contaría algún día, y lo haré. Solo que no hoy**

Anna quería confiar en Mike, sentía que era en verdad lo único fijo en su vida y dudar de él era dudar de gran parte de su futuro, además el nunca le había dado razones para hacerlo.

 **-ANNA: Iré a cambiarme, nos veremos en la cena**

Mike vio a Anna alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa que segundos después cambio a un semblante de preocupación. La cena no fue tan rápida como hubieran deseado algunos, Anna notaba la tensión en el ambiente, de seguro Len tenía razón, pero aun así no era algo que ella pudiera cambiar.

 **-KINO: Ya les avise a las chicas que mañana a eso de las 8 am empezaran las lecciones contigo**

 **-ANNA: Muy bien**

 **-HORO: ¿Nosotros podemos asistir? Puede que aprendamos algo que nos sirva**

 **-ANNA: pueden hacerlo, pero dudo que les sirva de algo, no son cosas que puedan aprenderse sin una preparación previa**

 **-LEN: Es decir cosas de sacerdotisas**

 **-ANNA: No necesariamente, en todo caso no quiero que vayan y sean una molestia**

 **-KINO: Bueno muchacho ¿y tú que vas a hacer? {** Refiriéndose a Mike}, **¿vas a estar de inútil todo este tiempo mientras Anna hace sus cosas?**

 **-MIKE: En realidad tengo bastante que hacer, traje un poco de trabajo conmigo; pero aun así si necesita que haga algo en especial no dude en decírmelo**

Anna siguió comiendo tranquila, mientras Horo, Len e Yoh miraban al chico casi con lastima, se acaba de ofrecer a ser el esclavo de Kino, ya lo lamentaría.

 **-KINO:** {sonrisa simulada} **Ahora que lo mencionas, el templo podría usar la mano de un hombre, ¿qué tal te consideras en labores manuales de reparación y mantenimiento?**

Mike pareció pensarlo por un segundo pero luego respondió con una sonrisa

 **-MIKE: Bastante bueno señora**

 **-KINO: Fantástico necesitamos arreglar unas cuantas goteras, poner unos estantes además de pintar algunas paredes. Yoh te mostrara donde puedes encontrar todo lo necesario mañana a primera hora.**

 **-MIKE: muy bien, lo haré con gusto**

A la mañana siguiente mientras Anna terminaba su ritual de purificación, Yoh llevó a Mike al cobertizo para buscar las herramientas que necesitaría. Aun cuando los dos eran personas amables y relajadas en cierta manera por naturaleza se hacía presente una pequeña tensión entre ellos.

Yoh había visto a Mike interactuar con las otras sacerdotisas, con sus amigos y hasta con Anna, la verdad el chico era agradable pero no terminaba de cerrarle, debía de reconocer que eso podía deberse a una cuestión de celos, cosa de la que no se sentía muy orgulloso.

Mike por su parte no le agradaba a Yoh en absoluto y definitivamente sus razones tenía, el había lastimado mucho a Anna, además sentía que aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo fácil y abiertamente la presencia del muchacho aún la afectaba.

 **-YOH: Bueno aquí tienes todo tipo de herramientas, sierra, martillo, serrucho.** {Entregándole una caja}

 **-MIKE: Tu abuela menciono algo de unos estantes, hay algún taladro de casualidad?**

 **-YOH: ummm** {pensándolo} **no lo sé, déjame buscar** {trepándose a un pequeño altillo}

 **-YOH:** {aun buscando} **entonces Anna te lo dijo?**

 **-MIKE: ¿?**

 **-YOH: El por qué se fue de Japón**

Mike parecía un poco molesto y pensativo aunque Yoh no pudiera verlo al estar buscando el taladro.

 **-MIKE: Si, lo hizo**

Vale aclarar que Yoh pensaba que era porque Anna se sentía inconforme con su vida en general allí mientras Mike sabia la verdad, había sido por lo ocurrido con Yoh.

 **-YOH: aaa, ya veo. Fue muy difícil sabes… el que ella partiera**

Mike solo guardo silencio, que se supone que debía responder ante eso al culpable de que lo hiciera?

 **-YOH: Pero en cierto modo fue lo mejor, ella merece ser feliz y a lo mejor acá no lo hubiera sido**

 **-MIKE: Si, es cierto** {muy serio}

Yoh bajó de nuevo con una caja en la mano.

 **-YOH: Te puedo preguntar algo?**

Mike no dijo nada solo lo observo, Yoh decidió simplemente preguntar

 **-YOH: Ella… es… feliz?**

La cara de Mike cambio a duda, no entendía a que quería llegar Yoh con eso.

 **-MIKE: ¿a qué te refieres?**

 **-YOH: quiero decir ¿si ella está contenta con su vida en Nueva York?, ¿con lo que hace?, ¿contigo?**

 **-MIKE: Creo que quieres saber si es más feliz de lo que era acá…y para serte franco no lo se**

Ahora el que se veía con duda era Yoh

 **-MIKE:** {gran suspiro y cruzando los brazos} **Cuando yo conocí a Anna ella recién había llegado a América, parecía estar muy molesta y muy seria siempre, a medida que paso el tiempo ella no cambio en ese aspecto, pero entre más la fui conociendo más me di cuenta de que eso era simplemente lo que ella reflejaba y tal ves eso nunca cambiaría, pero no porque así se sintiera en realidad ella, sino porque esa su fachada, la imagen que ella pone ante el mundo y en la que todo aquel que no la conoce realmente cae. Por lo tanto para saber si ella era en realidad feliz entonces debía haberla conocido en ese tiempo y muy bien.**

Yoh estaba muy impresionado por las palabras de Mike, el definitivamente conocía a Anna, le entristecía saber que tal vez ahora más que el, quien siempre pensó que era el único que la entendía.

 **-YOH: ¿Ella nunca te hablo de su vida en Japón?**

 **-MIKE: Si, si lo hizo.**

 **-YOH: Y ... ¿te dijo… algo sobre mi?**

Mike estaba bastante serio, Yoh estaba empezando a preguntar de forma bastante directa, pero si eso era lo que él quería, le respondería de la misma forma, con franqueza.

 **-MIKE: solo lo importante…**

Yoh se sintió más pequeño que una hormiga, ¿que era lo importante sobre él para Anna?

 **-MIKE: Me contó que estuvieron comprometidos… por que así lo dispuso tu familia; también me contó que como resulto la situación…**

 **-YOH: Es decir, te contó por que termino el compromiso?**

 **-MIKE: Claro que lo hizo, era obvio que me contará el por qué no está casada después de conocer la situación en que se encontraba y más siendo ella mi novia**

Cada vez que la palabra novia o novio salía a relucir para describir la relación entre Anna y Mike algo dentro de Yoh hacia que quisiera asesinar, pero aun así debía controlarse. Además el pensar que Mike conocía una situación tan bochornosa, triste y confusa para él lo inquietaba bastante ya que el nunca se la había comentado a nadie.

 **-YOH: Las cosas no son como Anna cree**

 **-MIKE: ¿Que la engañaste con otra chica y luego dijiste ni siquiera recordarlo?** {Mirada de desaprobación}

Ahí estaba, Mike lo sabía, lo sabía todo

 **-YOH: Yo no la engañe!**

 **-MIKE: Mira Yoh no está en mí juzgar cosas que solo hacen parte del pasado, y menos de uno que no me concierne en absoluto. Lo único que podría importarme de eso es como afecta a Anna, y ya que se que no lo hace, no me interesa.**

Yoh estaba empezando a enojarse no solo por que Mike supiera todo eso, cosas que eran en verdad muy privadas y personales sino porque el sintiéndose por años como una basura y en menos de dos días comprobaba que para Anna todo lo sucedido era menos que insignificante, o al menos eso le hacia creer a los demás.

 **-MIKE: Aunque ya que podemos hablar y tú mismo sacaste el tema quiero aclararte algo, para mi Anna no es una de mis prioridades sino que es MI MAYOR Y UNICA PRIORIDAD, no voy a decir que lamento que las cosas entre ustedes no funcionaran, por que no es así, gracias eso yo tenga la oportunidad que estoy teniendo con ella y yo si NUNCA haría algo para lastimarla en lo más mínimo y por eso mismo tampoco voy a dejar que NADIE, sea quien sea lo haga.**

 **-YOH: Yo nunca lastimaría a Anna si eso es a lo que te refieres, yo solo quiero… que ella esté bien.**

Mike lo miro casi que juzgándolo

 **-MIKE: jumm… si eso es cierto entonces sabes lo que debes hacer, debes dejarla en paz y respetar que ella ya tiene su vida hecha, en Nueva York, conmigo. Si ella hubiera preferido la vida que tenia aquí simplemente hubiera vuelto hace mucho tiempo. Y te lo digo porque no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras, como intentas acercarte a ella…yo sé claramente cuáles son tus intensiones**

Yoh no podía discutir eso.

 **-YOH: Yo no intento nada, simplemente Anna fue una persona muy importante en mi vida y el que ella volviera…**

 **-MIKE: Como lo dices FUE, el que ella volviera no cambia nada; ella no volvió por ti**

Yoh lo sabia Anna se lo había aclarado perfectamente.

 **-YOH: No voy a alejarme de Anna si eso es lo que buscas, puede que lo mío con ella haya terminado pero yo le tengo un afecto muy especial, ella siempre será una gran parte de mi vida**

 **-MIKE: En eso tienes razón, y no hay nada que yo pueda decir o hacer para cambiarlo. Nunca iría tan lejos como prohibirte que te acerques a ella, menos por la situación que están atravesando todos aquí, solo te digo que para mi, nada respecto a ella pasa desapercibido y que si veo que ella se empieza a sentirse algo tan solo como ummm… incomoda… no dudare en hacer algo para acabar con aquello que la hace sentir así.**

Yoh veía la seriedad en la mirada del chico, pero no por eso el iba a dejar de sentir lo que sentía ni de ser quien era.

 **-YOH: Anna siempre ha sabido cuidarse sola, no necesita que alguien solucione sus problemas**

 **-MIKE: Tal vez porque antes nunca tuvo en quien confiar para eso.**

Yoh le entregó la caja con el taladro a Mike sin bajar la mirada y se marcho. Mike también quedó muy serio, la conversación con Yoh era algo que veía venir en especial por cómo veía que Yoh los miraba a él y a Anna cuando estaban juntos, se alegraba al menos que no hubiera terminado de una peor manera, pero ahora que veía cada vez más claras la intensiones de Yoh no podía dejar de un lado la pequeña pizca de preocupación que iba creciendo lentamente en el.

Anna se acababa de cambiar después de hacer por horas la ceremonia de purificación, se dirigía a dar su clase a las chicas del templo cuando se cruzó en el pasillo con un muy enojado Yoh. La última conversación que había tenido con el chico aunque había terminado en una fuerte pelea, la había dejado un tanto pensativa, por lo que veía y entendía Yoh aunque culpable de que ella se marchara, se había sentido peor que pésimo los últimos años por lo sucedido, ella se sentía aun muy lastimada, pero el estar cerca del muchacho había hecho que volviera a desarrollar cierta empatía por él, y más después de que Len Tao le había dejado muy claro como podía afectar a Yoh la presencia de Mike allí.

 **-ANNA: Wow es casi que un milagro verte sin esa típica cara de "todo está bien"** {caminando lentamente y pasando de largo de Yoh}

Aunque Anna tuviera empatía seguía faltándole tacto, lo que ella quería decir era: ¿que que podía estar mal para que él estuviera así?. Apenas Yoh notó la presencia de Anna pasando por su lado se detuvo y la miró, ella también se detuvo enseguida de forma que sus miradas se encontraron, Yoh parecía estar lleno de ira, mientras Anna mantenía su frío temple de siempre.

 **-YOH:** {dicho con enojo y desdén} **Sabes en verdad me alegra que hayas podido encontrar todo lo que no pudiste encontrar conmigo**

Anna apenas y levantó una ceja en señal de duda, de que carajos hablaba Yoh?

 **-YOH: Me refiero a que claramente nunca fui más que un estúpido que creyó que algo significaba en tu vida, o que al menos en algo había hecho la diferencia**

 **-ANNA: Ahora si que te volviste loco** {continuando su camino}

Tal vez Anna tenía razón, tal vez Yoh se había vuelto loco por que apenas la chica se dio la vuelta la detuvo sosteniéndola con fuerza de la muñeca-

 **-ANNA: Suéltame, me estas lastimando** {sin voltear y con voz baja}

 **-YOH: ¿Yo lastimarte a ti? ¿Es eso siquiera posible? Sabes Anna todo este tiempo creí que lo que veía en tus ojos cuando los miraba hace años era una chispa…como si tuvieras algún tipo de sentimientos por mi pero que por alguna razón no pudieras exteriorizarlos.**

Anna escuchaba la voz de Yoh, parecía hablarle casi que con odio y por su agarre tal vez lo hacia

 **-YOH: Sin embargo aquí estas de vuelta ahora, con tu …novio BESÁNDOSE frente a la casa, caminando TOMADOS DE LA MANO, mostrando TODAS ESAS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO y muchas más que nunca pensé que viera viniendo de ti y aun así de alguna u otra forma, durante años, nunca deje tener la esperanza de que algún día compartiéramos.**

Si Anna se sentía incomoda antes, había llegado a un nuevo nivel donde la palabra incomoda estaba quedando muy corta.

 **-ANNA: Solo suéltame**

 **-YOH: No… aun no puedo creer que todo lo que sentí, todo lo que vivimos no significará nada para ti**

Yoh había tenido más que suficiente! Años y meses de pensar en ella, preguntarse ¿dónde estaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Y si lo pensaría al menos una milésima parte de cómo él lo hacía?; para que luego apareciera de repente y lo tratara como si él no existiera o fuera lo peor en el planeta, sumándole esos pequeños momentos que aunque efímeros le decían que así ella no lo aceptará, volver a verlo había significado para ella tanto como para él, y luego saber que nada de lo anterior importaba porque ella ya tenía otra vida, una sin él y con otro hombre.

Sin saber de dónde o como Yoh jaló a Anna hacia el haciendo que girara y quedarán frente a frente, el aun sosteniendo con fuerza una de sus muñecas. Anna nunca había visto una mirada tan intensa como la de Yoh en ese momento, estaba tan nerviosa que podía escuchar su corazón empezar a latir con fuerza y velocidad casi que en sus oídos; Yoh buscaba en los ojos de Anna la menor reacción, un poco de esa chispa que solía ver y cuando la encontró no pudo simplemente dejarla ir.

Yoh cerró la poca distancia que había entre los dos poniendo sus labios sobre los de la chica. Anna había quedado en shock, nunca se esperó algo así de Yoh, por lo cual al sentir como los labios del muchacho empezaban a moverse sobre los suyos no pudo ni responder ni cerrar los ojos. Yoh por su parte sintió como los deseos de su niñez y de gran parte de su adolescencia se cumplían, los labios de Anna, su ex prometida, siempre había sido una meta tan cercana pero aun así tan inalcanzable y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez había sido por su propia cobardía de hacer algo así cuando pudo.

La intensidad del beso por parte de Yoh no disminuía sino que aumentaba, el chico tomo con su mano libre la otra mano de la chica y con su cuerpo la llevó contra la pared de forma que ella quedo casi que inmovilizada y clavada allí por las manos del muchacho sobre las suyas y la presión de sus labios contra los de ella.

Anna no supo porque ni cuándo, pero al sentir la intensidad que transmitía el muchacho en sus movimientos termino cediendo, cerró sus ojos y lentamente empezó a mover sus labios devolviendo el beso, Yoh se sintió muy sorprendido al notar el cambio Anna no solo respondía el beso sino que sus manos ya no eran prisioneras de las de él sino que ahora se cerraban de forma que quedaban entrelazadas. El beso fue tan largo como pudo sin embargo Yoh se separó con pesar y casi que con miedo de que terminara cuando el aire le empezó a faltar, disfruto hasta el último momento de los labios de Anna para luego con mucho cuidado y aun sin abrir los ojos posar su frente sobre la de la chica.

Anna tampoco abrió sus ojos, sintió la cercanía de Yoh después del beso y la permitió mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas y recuperar el aliento. Así estuvieron casi que por 5 minutos hasta que Yoh decidió romper el silencio.

 **-YOH: yo…** {Aun con los ojos cerrados y su frente sobre la de la chica}… **lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que…**

Sin embargo y muy para su sorpresa se vio interrumpido, por los labios de la chica, Anna había iniciado otro beso y este seguía siendo tan apasionado como el primero; ahora que sus manos estaba libres Yoh las posó sobre la cintura de la sacerdotisa buscando acercarla lo más posible a él; Anna parecía hacer lo mismo sujetando del cuello de Yoh y acercándolo lo más posible ya que él era un poco más alto. De forma rápida Yoh movió un poco a Anna sin alejarla de él para deslizar la puerta sobre la que ella estaba recostada y abrirla suavemente, lentamente el chico dirigió con su cuerpo el de la muchacha hacia adentro del cuarto sin que sus labios dejaran lo que hacían y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

El cuarto al que entraron estaba totalmente vacío, era pequeño y no tenía ningún mueble, ni ventanas. El poco espacio entre los dos cuerpos era cada vez menor, Yoh acariciaba casi que con desesperación el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa aunque fuera sobre su ropa, mientras ella había encontrado su camino metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del muchacho y acariciando desde su espalda hasta sus pectorales. Para Yoh los labios de la chica ya no eran suficientes, de forma que tomó su cuello llenándolo de pequeños besos y mordiscos. Anna mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba, era algo difícil de creer pero nunca había sentido tanto placer y eso que aun no llegaban a algo más.

La respiración de los dos era bastante acelerada, sus mentes ya no estaban al mando y sus cuerpos simplemente les pedían más. Con algo de temor Yoh bajó su mano hasta el borde de la camisa de la chica y lentamente introdujo su mano dentro de esta de forma que pudo sentir la piel del abdomen de Anna, cuando vio que Anna no lo impedía, su mano empezó a recorrer todo el contorno de su abdomen y su espalda, rápidamente su otra mano se unió a la cruzada por el cuerpo de la chica. Las manos de Yoh se sentían fuertes y muy calientes, cada roce para Anna la hacía querer mucho más, y más aun cuando Yoh se atrevió a sentir aun sobre el brasier uno de sus atributos. El chico ya no la tocaba con temor sino con fuerza y determinación y fue ahí cuando Anna lo supo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La chica comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Yoh, en un segundo la camisa estuvo en el piso, mientras Yoh empezaba a subir la camiseta de la chica que al poco tiempo también había desparecido de la vista; la luz era poca pero sus ojos se habían acostumbrado para entonces a la oscuridad, Yoh pudo ver el cuerpo de Anna, y aunque la chica solo se había quitado la camisa podía apreciar su perfección. Anna abrió los ojos ya que sentía que Yoh había disminuido la marcha y sentía su mirada clavada en ella; cuando abrió los sus ojos y se encontró con el cuerpo de Yoh estando así y tan cerca sintió algo parecido a lo que él sentía en ese momento, sentían que ningún cuerpo seria más perfecto para ellos que aquel que tenían en frente.

Los ojos de Anna y de Yoh se encontraron, tantas dudas, miedo, ira escritos en ambos, pero aun así algo más fuerte que a pesar de todo los mantenía allí. Yoh dio un largo respiro y con cuidado deslizo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Anna desde donde estaban cuando se detuvo para luego dejarlas caer a los lados. Anna también alejo lentamente sus manos del pecho de Yoh pero tampoco bajo su mirada.

 **-YOH: Lo siento, por todo Anna, en verdad. Si alguna vez te hice daño, si alguna vez si quiera hice que te sintieras triste…o incomoda de verdad lo siento. Y no solo por lo que hice, sino por todo lo que no hice; tal vez si hubiera sido más valiente y más… abierto con lo que sentía por ti hace todos esos años, hubieras tenido más razones para quedarte que para irte.**

Anna no podía dejar de mirar a Yoh, además ahora su corazón le empezaba a doler, todos esos sentimientos que había enterrado y de los que había escapado todos esos años estaban más presentes que nunca, y el ignorarlo por tanto tiempo solo aumentaba ese dolor.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, eso ya está en el pasado**

 **-YOH: No, no lo está; no para mí. Anna no creas que lo que acaba de pasar no significa algo, porque si lo hace. Para mi estar contigo, tenerte cerca se siente… de una forma que nunca más creí volver a sentirme.**

Anna bajo la mirada, ella sentía exactamente lo mismo, lo que sentía por Yoh era único y siempre lo sería y aunque nunca pensó que volviera a suceder por el tiempo y las circunstancias seguía allí, consumiéndola totalmente.

Yoh levanto con mucho cuidado el mentón de Anna para que lo mirara de nuevo.

 **-YOH: Anna por favor dime que en algo sientes esto {** poniendo la mano de la chica sobre su corazón} **asi sea en lo más mínimo, algo de todo lo que yo siento por ti**

Anna veía como los ojos de Yoh rogaban una respuesta, una afirmativa y ella tampoco podía mentirle, no ahora.

 **-ANNA: yo… no lo sé, las cosas son… muy complicadas**

 **-YOH: Dime qué debo hacer para que no lo sean y lo haré, haré todo para que tu estés bien, para que tu y yo estemos bien**

La determinación en los ojos de Yoh hacía que se viera más fácil de lo que era.

 **-ANNA: Yoh yo no quiero…. salir lastimada** {mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa}

 **-YOH: No lo harás, lo prometo**

Yoh se acercó lentamente y besó nuevamente a Anna, pero a diferencia de antes el beso fue lento, suave y transmitía un enorme sentimiento entre ambos.

 **-ANNA: Lo siento debo irme** {alejando con cuidado a Yoh y poniéndose su camiseta muy rápido}

 **-YOH: Pero por qué? Aun ni terminamos de hablar**

 **-ANNA: Tengo que dar una clase** {saliendo muy rápido del cuarto}

Yoh se quedó en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica se había ido, pero la esperanza dentro de él se había quedado. Anna caminó con rapidez, no para llegar a la clase en realidad sino queriendo escapar de sus problemas, podía sentir aun el sabor de Yoh en su boca, escuchar su propio corazón ir a millones de revoluciones por minuto y hasta sentir el calor de aquel encuentro. En que diablos estaba pensando? ¿Cómo dejo que todo eso sucediera? ¿Y por que esperaba que sucediera de nuevo!? Rápidamente se encontró frente al salón donde la debían estar esperando las demás sacerdotisas, miro su reloj, iba 20 minutos tarde, genial, la peor primera impresión como maestra; organizo su ropa y su cabello lo mejor que pudo, dio un gran suspiro y entró.

 **-LEN: Llegas tarde**

Anna lo miró con molestia

 **-ANNA: Tenía otras cosas que hacer**

Anna sentía varias miradas sobre ella, y era obvio todos allí esperaban su llegada.

 **-HORO: A mí no me importa que llegaras tarde, jeje más tiempo para nosotros antes de empezar clases**

Anna sintió que trataba con un niño de 7 años, pero bueno

 **-ANNA: Lamento es retraso** {hablándole a las chicas reunidas} **no volverá a ocurrir**

Habían varias sacerdotisas y varias aprendices, pero entre todas no debían ser más de 15, las únicas que quedaban después de todo. Algunas eran ciegas, la gran mayoría pero otras no, otras eran simplemente chicas sin un hogar y que no habían tenido otro sitio en el mundo a donde ir.

 **-ANNA: Ya que no todas aquí son sacerdotisas** ¬¬{mirando a Len y a Horo} **y que el objetivo de estas clases es dotarlas de los instrumentos necesarios para combatir el mal que acecha al templo últimamente empezaremos por algo básico y útil para tal caso.**

Anna les mostró la técnica que había usado días antes en la montaña después de que se había desmayado y de que Yoh la había encontrado luchando contra una de las sombras, la invocación de la luz. No era un hechizo tan básico como Anna lo pensó en un principio al ver el trabajo que le costaba a todos, incluso a Len y Horo.

 **-ANNA: [Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé -.-¡] Bien lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos de forma que entre todos puedan ver como lo hacen sus compañeros y ustedes mismos, al final de la lección cada grupo escogerá quien considere que es el mejor y tendremos una competencia.**

 **-HORO: Grupos de a cuantos?** {Muy animado}

 **-ANNA [¿por qué será que me recuerda un tanto a Alice -.-¡?]**

 **-YOH** {entrando}: **HOLA! De que me perdí?** {muy muy feliz!}

 **-LEN: De la mitad de la clase -.-¡**

 **-YOH: JIJI lo siento, estaba haciendo cosas… muy importantes** {mirando a Anna con una leve sonrisa}

Anna no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenada así que esquivo la mirada de Yoh y decidió proseguir.

 **-ANNA: Tres grupos serán más que suficientes, dos de 6 y uno de 5**

 **-YOH: Annita pero somos 19 {** contando rápidamente a todos en el salón}

Len y Horo miraron a Yoh con extrañeza, Anna lo miro con enojo, ese nombre Annita, había llamado la atención de más de uno ya que era la forma en que Yoh se refería a Anna en el pasado, era extraño que volviera a hacerlo.

 **-ANNA: Primero que todo es ANNA, y segundo solo 17 personas participaran, ya que tu llegaste tarde a la lección y no puedes hacerlo y yo no puedo competir por que soy la maestra ¬¬**

 **-YOH: JIJI aaaa, bueno pero dejame a mi competir, yo aprendo rápido y creo que la abuela quiere que yo también aprenda este tipo de cosas para poder defender a cualquiera de los presentes dada la situación.**

Anna empezaba a exasperarse Yoh volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, el de mucho antes que ella se fuera.

 **-ANNA: Haz lo que quieras, yo ya les explique y te lo perdiste si alguien quiere explicarte y te acepta en su grupo puedes participar.**

 **-YOH: JIJI… gracias Annit** {mirada de odio de Anna a Yoh} **… Anna**

Mike acababa de arreglar las goteras del templo, no habían sido tantas como pensó pero aun así tenía varias cosas más por hacer, iba por los demás materiales cuando vio en una gran sala a casi todos los de la casa reunidos. Parecían estar en grupos practicando algo, mientras Anna simplemente estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia afuera a la nada, parecía que lo que fuera que estuviera en sus pensamientos la mantenían muy lejos de allí por lo cual se decidió entrar.

 **-MIKE: espero que digas que estabas pensando en mí sino empezaría a preocuparme** {llegando por detrás d Anna}

Cuando Anna escucho a Mike se dio cuenta que sus problemas eran peor de lo que pensaba ahora que recordaba la existencia del chico, su novio!

 **-ANNA: No era nada importante** {dándose la vuelta pero sin levantarse}

 **-MIKE:** {Sentándose en el marco junto a ella} **¿enserio?¿estás segura? Mejor díselo a tu cara jeje**

Anna empezaba a preocuparse, tenía que decirle a Michael lo ocurrido o no?, se sentía de lo peor viéndolo y mintiéndole en su cara con algo como eso, diciéndole que todo está bien cuando en realidad nada lo estaba. Yoh se había unido a un grupo, estaba practicando con las chicas cuando voltio a mirar a Anna, ya no estaba sola, estaba con Mike y el parecía sonreírle, eso le molesto un poco. Pero aún así vio la cara de Anna, ella parecía estresada y un poco asustada, se pregunto si seria a causa de lo que había pasado… y aun más importante aún, se lo diría?, esperaba que ella lo hiciera, asi estaría 100% seguro de que lo que paso había significado tanto para ella como para el. Pero luego vio como Anna cambiaba rápidamente de semblante y le sonreía levemente a Michael, hasta le acariciaba levemente la mano.

Anna había decidido que no valía la pena preocupar a Michael por ahora, ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar, se lo diría, en verdad lo haría; tan pronto pudiera al menos aclarar en su mente que diría; de seguro Michael la odiaría, la gritaría, estaría muy enojado, y ella sabía que tendría suficientes razones para hacerlo, si bien entre Yoh y ella las cosas no habían pasado a mayores sabía que era por Yoh, de no haberse detenido el en el momento que lo hizo de seguro hubiera pasado mucho más, y sabia que Michael lo notaria cuando le contará, tenía que estar clara sobre todo para saber qué le diría y que haría después.

 **-ANNA: Eres un tonto** {acariciando suavemente la mano de su novio y dándole una pequeña sonrisa}

 **-MIKE: Y bien como van las clases?**

 **-ANNA: Pues definitivamente no estamos entrenando para que alguien se vuelva el shaman King o la shaman queen aquí, pero al menos sabrán que hacer si llegan a estar en peligro**

 **-MIKE: Tan optimista como siempre no ;P jeje, y que están aprendiendo?** {mirando a los grupos alrededor}

 **-ANNA: Pensé que no querías saber nada al respecto de esos temas?** {cara de duda}

 **-MIKE: Asi es, es solo que me gustaría saber en qué tanto estas gastando tu tiempo lejos mio mientras yo me dedico a ser el conserje del templo**

 **-ANNA: No me digas que ya te arrepentiste?** {Burlándose de el} **Entonces a quien debo llama cuando tenga una gotera en mi apartamento?**

 **-MIKE: jeje no vas a tener que llamar a nadie por que allí estaré siempre para arreglar las goteras, cambiar los bombillos y matar las arañas, trabajos que no son aptos para una dama**

 **-ANNA: ¬¬ A quien engañas los dos sabemos que solo uno le tiene pánico a las arañas y no soy yo ¬¬**

 **-MIKE: O.o! bueno pero los bombillos y las goteras si no me asustan jeje** {tomando la mano de Anna y besándola levemente}… **Espero que tengas de vez en cuando un poco de tiempo para mi mientras estamos aquí, yo se que estas ocupada y lo entiendo, solo que a veces es difícil tenerte cerca y no poder hacer algo al respecto {** mirándola directamente a los ojos}

Anna se sintió muy culpable en ese momento, por que Mike tenía que ser asi de… perfecto! Definitivamente no lo merecía, el era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y ella de seguro lo peor que le había pasado a él.

 **-ANNA: Mike tenemos que…**

 **-YOH: Creo que ya estamos listos Annita!**

Mike y Anna miraron a Yoh con duda por su inesperada interrupción y no solo eso Mike lo miraba con mucha molestia, desde cuando Yoh le decía de esa forma a su Anny? Además no sabía si era el o Yoh estaba actuando muy extraño?

 **-ANNA: Si creo que tienes razón,** {Girando de nuevo a donde Mike} **nos veremos en un rato, tengo que acabar la lección.**

 **-MIKE:** {sin despegar la mirada de Yoh} **Esta bien ANNY, espero que termines pronto**

Mike se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Anna, pero fue más que claro para Anna y para Yoh que lo hacía por marcar territorio. Yoh sonrío pero aun así por dentro sintió de nuevo ese instinto asesino que quería salir, era una suerte que Mike se hubiera marchado y ya.

 **-ANNA: Bien comencemos**

Mike salió molestó, Anna estaba extraña de cierta manera, Yoh estaba acercándose cada vez más a ella o era impresión suya?, en fin algo no estaba bien. Se dirigía al cuarto donde estaban las herramientas y materiales que necesitaría para seguir haciendo las demás cosas que Kino le había pedido, cuando le pareció ver una sombra moviéndose dentro.

Mike frunció el ceño, eso era algo extraño; saco de la caja de herramientas una gran llave con la cual defenderse de ser necesario y entro de manera cuidadosa y prevenida.

 **-MIKE: Quien está allí?**

Pero nadie respondió, sin embargo pudo sentir algo detrás de él de modo que giro rápidamente, pero de nuevo nada.

 **-MIKE: debió ser mi imaginación** {bajando la llave y relajándose}

Sin embargo su tranquilidad duro poco cuando sintió como un peso caía sobre sus hombros y lo aplastaban levemente en lo que parecía ser un…abrazo?

 **-MICKEY! HERMANITOOO!**

Decía con felicidad una chica que se colgaba en sus hombros por su espalda con mucha emoción.

 **-MIKE: ¿Que demonios? bájate! Y ya te dije que no me digas así… mi nombre es Michael y no soy tu hermano!** {Con molestia y enojo}

 **-CHICA:** {soltándolo} **Woww mamá tenía razón lo amargado es contagioso… hablando de amargados, como está Anna?** {Gran sonrisa burlona}

Mike pareció muy enojado y fastidiado con la presencia de la chica y no lo disimulaba en lo más mínimo.

 **-MIKE: Que diablos quieres aquí Miyu?**

 **-MIYU: Pues que va a ser!? Venir a saludarte** {empezando a rodearlo tranquilamente **}, Mamá me contó que te habías animado a venir después de que te prestó una pequeña visita en Nueva York; tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que estabas aquí en Japón, después de todo dijiste que no volverías mientras nosotras estuviéramos por acá.**

 **-MIKE: jamm que te molesta que haya vuelto porque te da miedo que reclame todo lo que es mio? Por eso tenias que venir a verificar?**

 **-MIYU: Jajaja siempre tan… bueno tu… como crees si fuera por eso el tipo de visita que te haría seria de otra naturaleza** {acercándosele por detrás y susurrándole al oido} **de una más letal**

Mike se corrió y corrió un poco a la chica no le gustaba tenerla cerca.

 **-MIKE: Aja… como digas. Bueno si eso era todo ya puedes largarte de una buen vez**

 **-MIYU: está bien, ya que veo que te encuentras bien y …bastante ocupado** {viéndolo con las herramienta} **me iré** {dando la vuelta pasa salir} **por el momento**

 **-MIKE: No vuelvas**

 **-MIYU: Lo creas o no eso no depende de ti** {risa malvada y desapareciendo dentro de una sombra}, **tal ves vuelva pero te juro que no será para visitarte a ti. Dale mis saludos a Anna!**

 **-MIKE: Maldita sea, no quiero tener que involucrarme** {suspiro largo} **pero voy a tener que hacerlo**


	10. más misterios

**-ANNA: Es hora de comenzar, muéstrenme que tienen**

 **-LEN: Bien y que ganara el equipo vencedor?**

 **-ANNA: Que tal una mayor probabilidad de sobrevivir a un ataque, ¿no es eso suficiente?** {cara de no es obvio?}

- **LEN: No en realidad**

 **-HORO: Ya se! Los equipos perdedores harán las tareas del equipo ganador por una semana**

 **-JOVEN SACERDOTISA: suena bien!**

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo

 **-ANNA: No creo que la sensei Kino este muy de acuerdo en que las deje evadir sus responsabilidades**

 **-YOH: JIJI a la abuela no le importara con tal todo el trabajo se haga al final**

Todos empezaron a pedirle a Anna que aceptara, no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar. Len, Horo e Yoh se habían separado cada uno en un grupo y al parecer cada uno representaría a su equipo. Uno a uno los chicos le mostraron sus habilidades ante Anna, en realidad habían podido avanzar bastante durante la hora que les dio para prepararse, eran impresionantes, aún Yoh que había llegado tarde a la clase.

 **-HORO: Y bien Anna ¿quién es el ganador?**

Anna miró alrededor del salón, todos la observaban y prestaban atención a ella con mucha expectativa; pero hubo un rostro que sobresaltaba para ella entre los demás, una mirada que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí no la abandono ni por un segundo y la estaba haciendo sentir demasiado incomoda para entonces. La chica dio un largo suspiro, tenía que escoger a alguien.

 **-ANNA: Bien, el ganador es… el equipo de Yoh**

Las muchachas en el grupo se alegraron y empezaron a celebrar, mientras los demás estaban un poco decepcionados, pero aun así lo aceptaron.

 **-HORO: Bien parece que aunque pase el tiempo Yoh sigue venciéndonos de forma imprevista** {hablando a Len}

 **-LEN: Si, de forma imprevista** {un tanto molesto por la derrota}

Yoh no espero un segundo más y se acerco a donde Anna.

 **-YOH: Gracias Annita!**

 **-ANNA: No tienes por qué agradecerme tu invocación simplemente fue mejor, y no me digas así {** dándose la vuelta para irse}

 **-YOH: Espera, tú y yo… tenemos una conversación pendiente**

Anna se detuvo por un segundo aun de espaldas

 **-ANNA: No hay nada pendiente entre nosotros** {yéndose}

Yoh miró a Anna irse con extrañeza, no entendía por qué la chica tenía esa actitud y menos después de lo que había pasado entre ellos hace tan solo unas pocas horas. Pero Anna sabía muy bien porque, durante toda la hora se encontró más de una vez sin querer mirando hacia donde estaba Yoh, que hacía y con quien… se encontraba molesta con ella misma ese no debía ser su problema, además no podía dejar de pensar en Mike y sin querer comparar un poco el sentimiento que ambos le causaban; ella quería a Mike, pero no era lo mismo, verlo no llenaba de esa emoción y expectativa, sus besos y caricias aunque cálidas, no quemaban con la intensidad que las de Yoh, empezaba a preocuparse por lo que haría y más ahora que quien sabe por cuánto tiempo estaría atrapada en ese casona con ambos muchachos.

En cuanto Anna abandono el salón decidió irse a su habitación, quería empezar a practicar lo que había leído en los libros, además ella misma había aceptado la responsabilidad no podía simplemente dejarla de lado por algo como eso. La chica leyó por varias horas y practico unos cuantos movimientos sentada en su futón y luego.

 **-ANNA: Riu…**

El fantasma de la chica que Anna había invocado accidentalmente apareció

 **-RIU: Si Anna, en que puedo ayudarte**

 **-ANNA: Ya estoy lista para darte el descanso eterno** {poniéndose de pie lentamente y cerrando el libro}

- **RIU: ¿Estás segura?**

 **-ANNA: ¿Que tu no?**

 **-RIU: La verdad aquí se está muy a gusto jeje no quisiera terminar en un sitio que no fuera mejor**

 **-ANNA: Creo que las palabras descanso eterno son auto explicativas, iras a un sitio en que estarás mejor te lo prometo**

 **-RIU: No lo sé…**

 **-ANNA: Si quieres quedarte acá está bien, pero entiende que eventualmente todas las almas buscan el descanso eterno y al no saber por qué la tuya sigue atrapada en la tierra necesitaras de alguien que te lo de**

 **-RIU: Pues entonces te buscaré cuando este lista** {gran sonrisa}

Anna lo dudo por un momento, ella no sabía, bueno más bien no pensaba seguir practicando una vez saliera de Osore. No iba con el estilo de vida que ella llevaba, o si?

 **-ANNA: No se si para entonces yo aun siga acá o haciendo este tipo de cosas**

 **-RIU: ummm, bueno encontrare a alguien más, es posible verdad?**

 **-ANNA: Si, una buena sacerdotisa podrá hacerlo. Pero podrías decirme, ¿por qué quieres quedarte aquí?**

Riu le dio una gran sonrisa a Anna, era un espíritu muy animoso y hablador

 **-RIU: Pues es difícil de poner en palabras, pero siento que por mucho tiempo no estuve donde debí estar, un sitio en que me sintiera, más a gusto, más como yo misma**

 **-ANNA: Pero pensé que antes estabas en tu casa?**

 **-RIU: Si, pero no porque sea mi casa significa que fuera el sitio para mi, allá mi vida, bueno mi existencia era muy aburrida y trivial los días pasaban y nada cambiaba en realidad, sentía que no solo estaba atrapada sin poder salir ni con quien hablar, sino que cada día me perdía más a mí en lo que esa casa me volvía, una persona que se conformaba con solo estar allí. Lo peor es que solo me di cuenta de eso una vez llegue aquí.**

Anna estudiaba las palabras de la chica

 **-RIIU: Bueno no creo que lo entiendas jeje, pero lo que quiero decir es que este sitio me gusta, y se que cuando estaba viva me hubiera gustado, recuerdo que me gustaba la paz, la quietud; claro no como la de la casa en la que estaba jeje sino una como la que hay acá, además me agradan las personas que viven aca! Son muy divertidas, en especial los muchachos jeje**

 **-ANNA: Ellos se irán pronto Riu, así como yo y las demás. Nuestro tiempo en este plano es limitado a diferencia del tuyo así que no te quedes solo por eso.**

 **-RIU: Lo sé y no espero que se queden para siempre, pero al menos disfrutar con ellos mientras puedo!**

Anna vio al espíritu en verdad veía que estaba muy animada con la idea de estar en Osore, por un momento reconoció un poco de sus propias emociones en el fantasma, a ella aunque no le gustará aceptarlo volver allá la ayudaba a reencontrar una parte de su vida que creía perdida, o bueno tal vez como Riu no se daba cuenta que la había perdido en su nueva vida hasta que la volvió a encontrar allí. El volver a retomar el shamanismo le gustaba, ella lo había asociado a un mal recuerdo y malas sensaciones ya que le traían varias memorias de Yoh y su pasado con la familia Asakura, pero ahora que usaba sus poderes sin esas ataduras le gustaba.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Bueno es hora de comer**

Los siguientes 7 días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y podían resumirse de la siguiente manera: Yoh tratando de acercarse a Anna en cada oportunidad que tenía, Anna evitando a Yoh y Mike lo que más podía, escudándose en sus entrenamientos y clases a donde ahora solo podían asistir las chicas del templo, Mike haciendo los arreglos del templo y notando que algo extraño sucedía con Anna ya que parecía evitarlo y Kino totalmente desaparecida.

Anna se dirigía a la cocina como los días anteriores, después de su ritual de purificación y de que los chicos hubieran terminado su desayuno para no encontrárselos, cuando alguien la intercepto.

 **-YOH: Anna qué bueno que te encuentro!**

 **-ANNA: Estoy ocupada en el momento** {cambiando de dirección para alejarse}

 **-YOH: No Anna por favor espera {** siguiéndola **} la abuela quiere vernos**

Anna se detuvo al instante, no había visto a Kino en toda la semana, debía ser algo importante.

Kino se reunió con los tres shamanes y Anna enseguida, tenía noticias para ellos.

 **-KINO: Hable con Tamao, parece que encontró algo**

Todos esperaban con gran expectativa, al fin era el momento de actuar.

 **-KINO: Al parecer encontró la esencia de quien tenía el medallón, pero no coincidía con la esencia de Mei; es más no pudo encontrar su presencia en absoluto.**

Kino parecía un poco triste, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Yoh ni Anna que la conocían tan bien

 **-HORO: Esas son buenas noticias no? {** Viendo la cara larga de Yoh y de preocupación de Anna}

 **-YOH: Pues es bueno que no sea Mei la persona a la que nos enfrentamos** {mirando a su abuela}

 **-ANNA: Pero aun así si la presencia de Mei no aparece… es porque ya no está en este mundo.**

 **-KINO: Ese es otro tema del que quisiera hablar contigo a solas Anna. En todo caso Tamao me dio la ubicación de la persona que tenía el medallón, no sé si decir afortunadamente porque a lo mejor no es una coincidencia queda a unas cuantas horas de aquí.**

 **-LEN: Bien entonces que esperamos**

 **-KINO: Podrán partir una vez haya hablado con Anna… a solas**

Los muchachos salieron de la habitación y fueron a alistarse para lo que venía.

 **-ANNA: Que quería decirme sensei?**

Kino dio un largo respiro

 **-KINO: Sabes me alegra que la esencia de Mei no sea la de la persona que tenía el medallón**

Anna asintió levemente

 **-KINO: Después de todo ella y yo una vez fuimos compañeras, aunque las cosas hayan terminado así. Desde que fueron al templo Tsu he estado pensando en lo que paso con ella, en cómo es que se quedó en ese sitio sola por tanto tiempo. Está mañana cuando Tamao me dijo que su presencia no hacia parte de este mundo me sentí un tanto mal, ella se marchó y nunca pudimos hacer las paces, así que invoque su espíritu**

Anna escuchaba a Kino con mucha atención, veía que el tema era un tanto delicado para su maestra.

- **KINO: Sin embargo por mucho que intento e intento no puedo encontrarla**

 **-ANNA:¿Quiere decir que no encuentra su espíritu?**

 **-KINO: Así es, ni en el otro mundo, ni deambulando por este**

 **-ANNA: Eso es muy extraño, entonces definitivamente ella no está muerta**

 **-KINO: Pero entonces Tamao hubiera podido ubicarla con lo que le mande que pertenecía a Mei**

 **-ANNA: …. …..**

 **-KINO: Lo que quiero decir es alguna de las dos lecturas es errónea**

Anna sabía las probabilidades, Tamao debía estar mal.

 **\- ANNA: Creo que Tamao podría buscar mejor**

 **-KINO: No lo creo, aunque no lo sepas en estos años Tamao ha avanzado bastante, ella ya casi nunca se equivoca**

 **-ANNA: casi, siempre hay una primera vez después de una buena racha**

 **-KINO: Eso es lo que me temo, por eso me gustaría pedir Anna, que trataras de invocar el espíritu de Mei; mis poderes no son lo que solían ser, tal vez tu tengas éxito.**

 **-ANNA: Como usted quiera sensei**

Anna intento varias veces, pero así como Kino no encontró nada, definitivamente el espíritu de Mei no estaba en un sitio que ellas pudieran alcanzar.

TOC TOC TOC

- **YOH: Anna?**

 **-KINO: Que no ves que estamos ocupadas?**

Yoh observo a Anna con sus brazos estirados hacia el frente sosteniendo el rosario y con los ojos cerrados como buscando concentración.

 **-YOH: Lo siento abuela, quería decirle a Anna que la estamos esperando hace una hora**

 **-KINO: Esta bien, Anna no te preocupes ya encontraremos una respuesta, por ahora vete**

Anna bajo lentamente sus brazos y abrió los ojos

 **-ANNA: Si sensei. Iré por mis cosas y partiremos enseguida** {saliendo de la habitación}

Yoh miro a su abuela con extrañeza, no entendía por qué había demorado a Anna sabiendo lo que debían hacer, pero aun así el no era quien para cuestionarla y menos al ver su semblante un tanto melancólico.

Anna fue con rapidez a su habitación, tomó su bolso y empezó a llenarlo de unas cuantas cosas hasta que sintió como alguien la observaba desde la puerta

 **-ANNA: Que bueno que estas aquí, quería decirte que debo salir**

 **-MIKE** {recostado en el marco de la puerta} **si, algo escuche por Horo**

Anna siguió en lo suyo sin prestar mayor atención a Mike, pero él no se iba a ir así nada más.

 **-MIKE: Y a dónde vas?**

 **-ANNA: Pensé que no querías saber al respecto de lo que estoy haciendo aquí ni de nada de esos temas**

 **-MIKE: Empiezo a tener cierta curiosidad {** acercándose y parándose frente a ella} **y más desde que empezaste a eludirme hace una semana**

- **ANNA: {** dejando en empacar y mirando al chico} **Yo… no te estoy eludiendo**

 **-MIKE: aaa no?**

 **-ANNA: Sabias que iba a estar muy ocupada mientras estuviera aquí**

 **-MIKE: Lo sé, y lo entiendo… pero aun asi Anna, esto es lo que más te he visto en 7 días, no creas que no se que tienes muchas obligaciones pero si tienes tiempo para comer tienes tiempo para al menos hacerlo en mi compañía.**

Anna sabia que el chico tenía razón ella había hecho lo imposible para evadirlo todo ese tiempo, era obvio que Mike no era estúpido para no notarlo.

 **-ANNA: Tengo que irme {** tomando su bolso}

 **-MIKE: Sabes Anna, yo te conozco lo suficiente, y sé que algo te pasa. Debes saber que por mucho que simules que no sucede nada y que evadas el problema no va a desaparecer por si solo; así que espero que para cuando lo aceptes y estés dispuesta a solucionarlo no sea demasiado tarde.**

Anna no quiso mirar a Mike ni cuando el salía, ella había estado muy confundida desde que tuvo ese encuentro con Yoh, pensó que con el tiempo sus ideas se aclararían, pero no era así cada día se sentía peor de confundida. Tenía que enfrentar los hechos como Mike le había dicho, el problema no iba a desaparecer solo, tendría que enfrentarlo una vez volviera.

Anna se reunió con los 3 muchachos y rápidamente partieron, tomarían un tren la mayor parte del camino y el resto tendrían que caminar. Desde que Anna se encontró con los muchachos para salir estaba más distante y callado de lo normal y eso ellos lo notaban.

Cuando se bajaron del tren:

 **-LEN: Y como van las lecciones con las chicas del templo?**

Anna no miro a Len pero si respondió

 **-ANNA: Bastante bien**

 **-LEN: ¿Algún día nos dejaras volver a las lecciones?**

 **-ANNA: te avisare cuando veamos algo que pueda serte útil**

Yoh y Horo caminaban unos pasos detrás de Anna y Len, observándolos hablar

 **-HORO: Bueno al menos alguien le saco una palabra** {refiriéndose a Anna}

Yoh solo la observaba hablar, casi que no parecía determinar a Horo

 **-HORO: Además casi no la hemos visto estos días, debe estar en realidad muy ocupada**

 **-YOH: - - -**

 **-HORO: Yoh me escuchas yujuuu** {pasando su mano frente a sus ojos y llamando su atención}

 **-YOH: Si Horo, si te escucho… si debe tener mucho en mente, la abuela casi que puso toda la carga en ella**

 **-HORO: Pero tu sabes cómo es Anna, ella es capaz de eso y mucho más… por cierto has averiguado algo más de su vida?**

Yoh volteo a mirarlo con duda

 **-YOH: A que te refieres?**

 **-HORO: Pues tu sabes, como a lo que se dedica ahora, como vive, ese tipo de cosas**

 **-YOH: No, casi no ni podido hablar con ella; además dudo que me lo contará si se lo pregunto**

 **-HORO: Que mal, si a ti no te lo cuenta menos que a mi; intente sacarle un poco más de información a su novio pero fue imposible, es casi tan reservado o más que Anna**

 **-YOH: Porque lo dices?**

 **-HORO: Pues le pregunte muchas cosas y no respondió ni una. Entiendo que no me contara nada sobre él y Anna porque claro ella lo asesinaría, por compartir información de ella y su intimidad pero tampoco quiso responder nada sobre el**

Yoh pensó que era un poco extraño, el no había hablado con Mike después de su pequeña conversación en el cobertizo, pero pensó que al menos se llevaba mejor con Horo y Len.

 **-HORO: A veces me siento un poco mal por él, venir todo el camino desde América para estar con alguien que no le dedica más de medio minuto al día, pero bueno el sabe que Anna tiene mucho que hacer asi que tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho sobre eso.**

 **-LEN:** {frenando con Anna y esperando a los otros} **Bien el sitio al que vamos esta a tan solo 2 kilómetros siguiendo este camino, lo mejor será mantener un perfil bajo desde ya y ocultar nuestras presencias.**

 **-HORO: Y que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos allá? ¿Entrar como Pedro por su casa o qué?**

 **-ANNA: El tiene razón, necesitamos un plan. Pero es difícil idear uno sin saber a que nos enfrentamos, ni siquiera sabemos qué clase de sitio es al que nos dirigimos.**

 **-LEN: Creo que lo mejor es que Horo y yo lleguemos primero de forma casual, ya que la persona que buscamos de seguro sabe quiénes son Anna e Yoh y su relación con el templo.**

 **-HORO: Ósea iremos de señuelo**

 **-LEN: Puedes verlo como encargados de reconocimiento del lugar… si tienes miedo yo puedo hacerlo solo** {mirada retadora y burlona}

 **-HORO: Claro que no tengo miedo! TAMBIEN IRE!**

 **-LEN: Bien** {sonrisa burlona} **entonces nosotros nos adelantaremos, dennos 15 minutos cronometrados de ventaja y luego partan ustedes; si algo salé mal dejaremos de ocultar nuestro furyoku**

 **-YOH: E iremos enseguida**

Len solo asintió

 **-ANNA: De lo contrario estaremos detrás de ustedes buscando por nuestro lado.**

 **-HORO: Bueno… y yo que se supone que debamos hacer cuando lleguemos allá?**

 **-ANNA: Al igual que nosotros, deben buscar cualquier rastro de las sacerdotisas desaparecidas, del templo Tsu o algo de sombras, así comprobaremos que quien sea que se encuentre allá es el responsable.**

 **-LEN: Bien hagámoslo**

Y asi fue, Len y Horo siguieron mientras Anna e Yoh solo esperaban que pasaran los 15 minutos en total silencio e incomodidad.

 **-YOH: Cuanto falta?**

 **-ANNA: 10 minutos** {sin siquiera mirarlo}

 **-YOH: Vaya** {dando un gran suspiro}, **que crees que encontremos?**

 **-ANNA: Con suerte al responsable de todo**

 **-YOH: jiji si tienes razón… y … que vas a hacer cuando todo esto acabe?**

Anna sabia que de una u otra forma Yoh iba a terminar sacando un tema así a colación, no por nada llevaba persiguiéndola toda la semana.

 **-ANNA: lo decidiré una vez todo acabe**

 **-YOH: Es decir… que aun no lo sabes** {pequeña sonrisa}

Anna solo soltó un gran suspiro con molestia aun sin mirar al muchacho y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- **YOH: Sabes, aun tenemos una conversación pendien….**

 **-ANNA: Yoh por favor por ahora enfoquémonos en lo realmente importante, terminar con esta misión**

 **-YOH: Entonces cuando terminemos podremos por fin hablar?**

Anna volteo a mirar a Yoh, se veía muy optimista y animado.

 **-ANNA: Si, cuando salgamos de todo esto ya tendré tiempo de pensar en… otras cosas.. Bien ya pasaron los 15 minutos, vamos**

Yoh siguió a Anna con gran felicidad, que ella aceptara hablar con él era un gran avance y más después de esa semana, en la que el también noto que lo estaba esquivando.

Horo y Len caminaron rápidamente y llegaron al sitio indicado por Tamao, para su sorpresa era una gran casa, aunque se encontraba en la mitad del campo.

 **-HORO: Y ahora? No podemos simplemente entrar a una casa!**

 **-LEN: Tranquilízate, tengo una idea.**

TOC TOC TOC

 **-ANCIANA: Parece haber alguien en la puerta, ve a ver quién es**

 **-MIYU: Si madre**

Miyu se acerco a una de las ventanas del segundo piso a mirar, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio quienes eran, de forma que se escondió antes de que pudieran si quiera notarla.

 **-MIYU: Madre! Son ellos! Los amigos de Yoh que estaban en el templo de Osore!**

La anciana se paró de la gran silla en la que estaba sentada, se veía bastante molesta.

 **-ANCIANA: ¿Pero cómo demonios pudieron encontrarnos?**

 **\- - - - Afuera de la casa - - - -**

 **-HORO: Parece ser que no hay nadie** {cansado de tocar la puerta}

 **-LEN: Bien entonces vamos a entrar** {forzando la puerta}

 **\- - - Dentro de la casa - - -**

 **-MIYU: ¿Madre que haremos?**

 **-ANCIANA: Tengo una idea** {cara maliciosa}

Len y Horo habían entrado con sumo cuidado a la casa, tenían que estar muy atentos, y menos mal lo estaban. Tan pronto los muchachos iban a empezar a subir las escaleras sintieron un escalofrio por sus espaldas, no notaron si quiera como las paredes empezaban a oscurecerse y llenarse de sombras.

 **-HORO: Sentiste eso?**

 **-LEN: Si** {haciendo su posesión y mirando hacia los lados}

 **-HORO: CUIDADO!** {Lanzando un ataque}

Len apenas se agacho para dar paso a Horo y su ataque, el ataque se dirigía a una sombra que quería atacar a Len y si bien el golpe del ainu dio en el blanco, esto no daño mucho a la sombra. Len y Horo se encontraban espalda contra espalda, viendo como alrededor al menos 8 sombras parecían girar y bailar encerrándolos en un circulo.

- **HORO: Creo que es momento de pedir refuerzos jeje**

Fuera de la casa Yoh y Anna caminaban con paso lento pero seguro, había divisado la casa a lo lejos, se imaginaban que los chicos ya estaba adentro y que nada malo había pasado, hasta que…

 **-YOH: Son las presencias de Horo y Len! Deben estar en problemas** {empezando a correr}

Anna también aceleró el paso.

Horo y Len atacaban a las sombras con sus posesiones, pero estas parecían casi no tener efecto sobre ellas! Es más empezaban a recibir daño por parte de estas.

 **-LEN: AAAAA!** {Lanzando un ataque}, **como pueden no recibir el menor daño y si causar tanto {** empezando a sudar}

 **-HORO: Tenemos que usar algo que sea efectivo contra ellas!**

 **Rápidamente Horo deshizo su posesión e invoco el ataque que Anna les había enseñado**

 **-HORO: LUZ!**

Las sombras parecían asustadas y empezaban a retroceder

 **-HORO: AAA no eso si que no! ahora no se van a escapar** {siguiéndolas}

Len y Horo siguieron a las sombras hasta el segundo piso, donde luego las perdieron de vista al estar en el corredor principal.

 **-LEN: Cobardes…** {Muy enojado}

 **-HORO: No pudieron ir muy lejos, busquémoslas y aprovechemos para echar un vistazo.**

Los chicos empezaban a abrir puertas cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones del final del corredor por lo cual se apresuraron. Empezaban a especular que había allá y lo descubrieron rápidamente al abrir la puerta.

 **-ALEJENSE! DEJENME EN PAZ!**

Una hermosa chica con largo y negro cabello liso, y grandes ojos marrones intentaba alejar a las sombras con sus manos, parecía desesperada. La chica estaba totalmente indefensa a su parecer y no paso ni un segundo antes de que cayera al piso por un ataque.

Len y Horo se apresuraron a ayudarla, cosa que no fue fácil porque las sombras parecían no querer detenerse.

 **-HORO: Tenemos que hacer algo** {viendo a la chica desmayada y rodeada por varias sombras}

 **-LEN: Déjamelo a mí**

Len uso el mismo truco de la luz que Anna les había enseñando, era eficiente en el momento pero no una solución definitiva, menos cuando no todas las sombras eran afectadas por el conjuro y este requería un poco de tiempo para cargarse y ser utilizado de nuevo. Los chicos tuvieron el suficiente tiempo para llegar a la chica pero aun así las sombras volvieron.

 **-LEN: Demonios si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que volvieran a su forma original como en el bosque de Tsu para acabarlas!**

Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, porque segundos después Yoh y Anna aparecieron en la habitación. Las sombras parecieron notarlo también ya que enseguida se dirigieron a ellos. Yoh formo su posesión pero aun así la iniciativa del ataque la tomo Anna que rápidamente sacó su rosario mientras comenzaba sus rezos. El rosario empezó a brilla con intensidad, está luz se desplego por la habitación inmovilizando a su paso a las sombras.

 **-ANNA: No puedo sostenerlas así por mucho, deben acabar con ellas ahora!** {cara de estrés}

Los chicos no esperaron ni un segundo y atacaron a las sombras, pero esta vez los golpes que les daban si funcionaban ya que en seguida estas desaparecían.

 **-HORO: uff eso estuvo cerca** {limpiándose el sudor}

 **-LEN: No lo sé, fue más fácil de lo que pensé** {mirando alrededor con duda}

 **-HORO: FACIL! DE QUE HABLAS! SI ANNA NO HUBIERA LLEGADO, TU, YO Y ESA CHICA… la chica?** {Mirando a donde la habían dejado y yendo rápidamente}

Anna e Yoh vieron como Len y Horo se dirigían al fono de la habitación, Horo tomo algo con cuidado entre sus brazos y bajo la mirada de Len empezó a dirigirse a ellos.

 **-YOH: ¿Que sucedió?¿Y quien es ella?** {Mirando con preocupación a la chica entre los brazos de Horo}

 **-HORO: No lo sé, ella estaba siendo atacada por las sombras cuando llegamos aquí, perdió el conocimiento por un golpe** {retirando con cuidado el cabello de la chica ya que tapaba su cara}

Cuando Horo hizo esto tanto Yoh como Anna se quedaron tiesos de la impresión.

 **-LEN: Bueno creo que ya no podremos entrar de sorpresa, es más me atrevería a pensar que aunque nadie abrió cuando golpeamos estaban esperándonos.**

Len esperaba que alguno opinara algo, pero ninguno lo hizo por lo cual volteo a mirarlos en seguida, la cara de Yoh y Anna eran de duda, sorpresa y sus miradas de desconcierto total mientras observaban a la chica inconsciente, iba a decir algo pero Yoh se adelanto.

 **-YOH: Miyu?** {Acercándose más para observarla mejor}

 **-HORO: La conocen?**

 **-YOH: emmm** {volteando a mirar ahora a Anna}… **si algo así**

 **-LEN: ósea que si**

 **-YOH: Si, ella es… una vieja compañera del colegio. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué hace ella aquí?**

 **-LEN: ¿Creen que esté relacionada con la persona que buscamos o con los ataques a Osore?**

 **-YOH: No lo sé, nunca pensé que ella tuviera algo que ver con este mundo, es decir el de los shamanes; pero no, no lo creo es imposible lo hubiéramos notado en ese tiempo**

 **-ANNA: Ni tanto, hay gente que puede hacer pasar esa parte de si de manera muy desapercibida** {recordando a Mike}

 **-LEN: Entonces ¿crees o no que tenga que ver con las sombras y los ataques?**

 **-HORO: ¿Cómo podría? Si cuando llegamos ella era la victima de los ataques -.-¡**

 **-ANNA: Pero aun así, no podemos descartar la posibilidad** {mirándola con odio **}… como sea debemos terminar de buscar en la casa cualquier pista que nos sirva**

 **-LEN: En eso tienes razón vinimos hasta acá por algo y vamos a hacerlo**

 **-HORO: Y que hago con ella?** {ya que la tenia alzada} **no podemos simplemente abandonarla estando así**

Anna la odiaba, la detestaba y decir eso era poco!, pero aun así Horo por desgracia tenía razón, no podían solo dejarla a su suerte, menos si estaba herida.

 **-ANNA: Yo no tengo tiempo que perder, iré a revisar la casa, ustedes encárguense de ella** {saliendo de la habitación}

 **-LEN: Bueno Anna tiene razón tenemos que seguir, y como ese es un trabajo solo para uno** {salió de la habitación}

Yoh miro a Miyu, no la veía desde hace años y al decir verdad si en esa entonces siendo tan joven tenía su atractivo, ahora era mucho más notorio, la chica era bastante linda de cara, delgada pero aun así voluptuosa en donde debía. Yoh no había pensado en ella hace años, en realidad nunca pensó en ella, especialmente después de lo sucedido y no solo porque no lo recordara sino porque no quería hacerlo.

 **-HORO: Bueno creo que será mejor que te quedes con ella, en caso de que despierte, se sentirá más tranquila viendo una cara conocida** {poniendo a la chica en sus brazos y sin dejarlo siquiera responder}

 **-YOH: No espera Horo! O.o!**

Pero Horo ya había salido corriendo.

 **-YOH: [Porque a mí! :'(]**

Anna salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajó, quería estar lo más lejos posible de esa chica, pero aún así tenía que cumplir su misión; decidió empezar por el sótano. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras estaba todo muy oscuro, tan pronto llego al fondo empezó a palpar la pared buscando un botón o switch para prender la luz.

CLIC!

Tal como esperaba lo encontró, lo que nunca espero encontrar fue lo que sus ojos vieron con gran sorpresa. En el sótano habían clavados en la pared 5 rosarios, Anna se acerco y los observó con detenimiento, le parecían conocidos, y lo eran, eran rosarios de las sacerdotisas de Osore, y eran 5, la cantidad de chicas que habían desaparecido.

 **-ANNA [no puede ser una coincidencia]**

 **-LEN: Anna?** {Bajando las escaleras}… **que sucede**? {Viendo la mirada de la chica}

Anna simplemente le indico con su mirada los rosarios.

 **-ANNA: Estoy segura que son de las chicas desaparecidas de Osore**

 **-LEN: Ummm, y hay algún otro rastro de ellas?**

 **-ANNA: Hasta donde he podido ver no.**

 **-LEN: Bueno, entonces sigamos buscando.**

Len, Horo y Anna inspeccionaron la casa de pies a cabeza, además de lo que encontraron en el sótano no encontraron nada más fuera de lo común, era una casa totalmente normal, excepto por que…

 **-LEN: Es extraño** {mirando a la nada en la pared}

- **HORO: De que hablas?**

 **-LEN: Si esta se supone es una casa, ¿por qué no hay ninguna foto o retrato de los dueños?**

 **-HORO: Umm, no lo sé, tal vez no les gusta ese tipo de cosas**

 **-LEN: No lo creo** {pasando un dedo por el polvo de la pared **}… aquí había un cuadro… y lo quitaron, recientemente.**

Anna había terminado de revisar por su lado por lo cual decidió ir a reunirse con los chicos, de seguro estarían en el cuarto de arriba donde uno de ellos se debió quedar cuidando a Miyu. Dio una largo respiro, ver a Miyu era lo último que quería en el mundo, no se explicaba que hacia allí era en verdad muy extraño.

Cuando Anna entro a la habitación se encontró con que adentro solo estaban Miyu, e Yoh.

 **-ANNA:** {dicho bajamente y con desgano} **genial**

Yoh había puesto a Miyu en el suelo y con algunas cosas que encontró improviso una almohada para la chica, el shaman estaba sentado junto a ella recostado contra la pared, al parecer observándola descansar. Anna se sintió muy incómoda y más cuando llegó junto a ellos ya que Yoh parecía no notar su presencia, de forma que tuvo que hacer su presencia más evidente carraspeando levemente su garganta.

 **ANNA: ejemm ejemm**

Yoh levantó enseguida su cara para mirar a quien había llegado, la verdad Yoh no estaba nada enfocado en Miyu solo que tenía demasiado en su mente y sus ojos terminaron observando a la nada en esa dirección.

 **-YOH: Anna… que encontraste algo?**

Anna asintió levemente

 **-ANNA: Rosarios, de las sacerdotisas de Osore, seguramente las que han desaparecido hasta ahora.**

 **-YOH: ¿Pero entonces las chicas están acá?**

 **-ANNA: Tal vez estuvieron, aunque no encontré ningún otro rastro de ellas**

Yoh parecía pensar lo que Anna había dicho, sabía que si Anna había buscando lo había hecho bien, nada se le pasaba a ella.

 **-YOH: Entonces…**

 **-ANNA: Entonces no encontramos gran cosa porque aun seguimos sin saber quién está detrás de los ataques ni donde están las sacerdotisas**

 **-YOH: Tal vez Miyu sepa algo**

Yoh se arrepintió mientras las palabras dejaban su boca, sentía que la mención de la chica podía alterar a Anna y no estaba mal, la cara de Anna aunque intentara esconderlo denotaba ira, odio, asco! Y muchos más y peores sentimientos ante la chica

- **HORO:** {entrando} **bueno no encontramos nada más, que debemos hacer ahora?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, tal vez si averiguamos a quien pertenece esta casa podemos seguir con la investigación**

 **-LEN: me adelante y llame a uno de mis contactos mientras buscábamos, pero no creo que sea mucho para seguir; al parecer la casa pertenecía a un extranjero pero este falleció hace casi 9 años y desde entonces la casa se encuentra estancada en un proceso de sucesión.**

 **-ANNA: Un extranjero? Quien?**

 **-LEN: No pudieron conseguirme esa información, es confidencial y muy bien guardada al parecer el proceso es bastante complicado.**

 **-ANNA: Extraño**

 **-HORO: Bueno tampoco es que haya vecinos o alguien a quien preguntar, yo digo que mejor regresemos y le comentemos a tu abuela lo sucedido; tal vez pueda pedirle a Tamao que use el medallón de nuevo para localizar a la persona ya que obviamente no sigue aquí.**

 **-ANNA: No es tan sencillo, el hechizo que utilizo Tamao para encontrar esa presencia requería que el medallón fuera incinerado, era una cosa de una sola oportunidad por eso tuvimos que venir apenas Tamao consiguió la ubicación**

 **-LEN: Entonces estamos igual que antes**

 **-HORO: no necesariamente, su amiga tal vez pueda decirnos algo**

 **-ANNA: Ella no es mi amiga** {dicho con mucha molestia e ira}

 **-HORO: eeeee, bueno quien sea que sea la chica, si estaba aquí algo debe saber**

 **-LEN: Si, aunque quisiera saber cómo es que llego acá y porque esas sombras la atacaban**

 **-HORO: Se lo preguntaremos una vez despierte, pero ya vámonos!**

 **-YOH: Pero… entonces no vamos a esperar a que despierte?**

 **-LEN: Podría tardar demasiado, lo mejor será llevarla con nosotros**

Anna no dijo nada, aunque su mirada casi que lo dijo todo y salió de la habitación. Horo y Len lo entendieron como señal de que era momento de partir y la siguieron.

 **-YOH: Esperen!** {Levantando con cuidado a Miyu y siguiéndolos}

El camino de regreso fue tortura para Anna, nunca en su vida experimento que la vuelta fuera más lenta que la ida a ningún sitio, pero entre ver a Yoh cargando cuidadosamente a Miyu en su espalda, las preguntas de Horo sobre su "muy hermosa amiga" y la incesante mirada de Yoh hacia ella, el tiempo se hizo eterno.

Una vez anocheció y llegaron a Osore Kino salió a recibirlos.

 **-KINO: Bienvenidos muchachos, ¿que tal les fue?**

Anna estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se detuvo a devolver el saludo sino que siguió derecho. Los chicos se sorprendieron bastante, nunca nadie habia sido asi con Kino, menos Anna.

 **-LEN: Emmm** {mirando a Anna seguir derecho} **podría decirse que no muy bien**

 **-KINO: mmm, soy yo o alguien más viene con ustedes?** {Sintiendo una energía que no conocía}

 **-YOH: Así es abuela, es una… vieja conocida que estaba en … problemas; déjame que la lleve a una habitación para que descanse ya que esta inconsciente y ya te lo contaremos todo.**


	11. Nueva huesped de Osore

Anna llegó rápidamente a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie, no queria estar allí; como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que pasaba ahora mágicamente y de la nada reaparecía la persona que había arruinado su vida. Estaba muy frustrada, así que hizo algo que no hacía en un largo tiempo, se acostó en su futón, se cubrió con sus cobijas y espero que el mundo y sus problemas desaparecieran.

Mientras tanto Yoh llevó a Miyu a una de las habitaciones donde le pidió a dos sacerdotisas que cuidaran de ella, si las sombras la habían atacado estando en esa casa podrían hacerlo de nuevo allí; luego se reunión con Kino, Horo y Len que lo esperaban en la sala.

 **-YOH: Ya estoy aquí** {sentándose}

- **KINO: Y donde está Anna?**

Horo y Len se quedaron en silencio, no entendían en absoluto la actitud de la chica, ella era muy explosiva y desde su punto de vista sus acciones desde que la habían vuelto a ver muchas veces no tenían el menor sentido.

 **-YOH: ella se sentía un poco indispuesta por eso no se encuentra presente por ahora**

Kino percibió que las palabras de Yoh parecían salir de su boca con algo de duda y miedo, algo estaba ocultando su nieto.

 **-KINO: mmmm ya veo, bueno hablare después con ella; pero por ahora cuéntenme ustedes que fue lo que sucedió y por que trajeron una persona con ustedes?**

Los chicos le contaron todo lo que sucedió a Kino, incluyendo lo que había encontrado Anna en el sótano. Kino escuchaba con atención pero entre más avanzaba la historia más dudas le surgían y al igual que los demás más insatisfecha se sentía, su ida hasta ese sitio no había en realidad logrado nada.

 **-KINO: entonces aun no tenemos ninguna pista sobre la persona tras los ataques**

 **-YOH: No abuela, en verdad lo siento**

 **-KINO: Con lamentarnos no vamos a solucionar nada, tenemos que seguir buscando; que hay con la chica que trajeron? Creen que sepa algo?**

Len y Horo esperaron que Yoh respondiera, al fin y al cabo si alguien sabía algo de ella era el que parecía conocerla de antes.

 **-YOH: Pues…. no lo sabemos, en realidad es muy extraño que ella estuviera allí, ella… solía ir a la escuela conmigo y Anna en Tokio y en todo ese tiempo nunca detecte que tuviera poderes o si quiera que pudiera detectar presencias.**

 **-KINO: Que dice Anna al respecto?**

 **-YOH: Creo que estaba tan sorprendida como yo… tal vez más** {mirando el piso}

 **-KINO: Bueno independiente de eso, la chica… es alguien en quien se pueda confiar?**

Yoh no sabía que responder, según él, gran parte de la culpa de lo que había pasado hace años con Anna, sino es que toda, era de Miyu; pero así mismo él no podía decir que él era totalmente inocente más cuando no recordaba nada. Miyu siempre le agrado hasta el… acontecimiento, pero cuando recordaba esos días parecía ser que el único malo era él, y que tanto Anna como Miyu habían sido víctimas de las acciones del muchacho y de sus sentimientos, por eso no sabía si podía o no confiar en ella.

 **-YOH: Yo, tampoco lo sé… ella era solo una compañera más de clase**

 **-KINO: Y aun así la trajiste aquí**

 **-YOH: no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, no podíamos simplemente dejarla allí! Ella esta herida!**

 **-KINO: Como sea, lo mejor será esperar a que se despierte y en cuanto eso pase yo misma hablare con ella**

 **-LEN: ¿Y qué podemos hacer mientras tanto?**

 **-KINO: La verdad no mucho, parece ser que nadie conoce el tipo de sombras que nos atacan y no hay forma de rastrear su fuente ni el responsable… lo único que queda por hacer es prepararnos para el siguiente ataque**

Ninguno estaba de acuerdo, pero aun así ninguno tenía otra opción o mejor idea. Cuando los chicos volvieron a su habitación se encontraron con Mike, el estaba revisando unos papeles que había traído consigo.

 **-MIKE: Pensé que no volverían hoy** {viendo la hora y empezando a guardar sus papeles}, **que tal les fue?**

Los chicos no sabían que tanto sabía Mike así que tampoco entrarían en detalles.

 **-LEN: Sin novedades, parece ser que tienes bastante que hacer {** viendo la cantidad de documentos}

- **MIKE: emm algo, es solo un poco de trabajo atrasado**

 **-HORO: Es cierto llevas aquí ya casi dos semanas, no me imagino un trabajo en que te den todo ese tiempo tan de repente**

 **-MIKE: jeje si, pero es una ventaja cuando se es el jefe de tu propia compañía**

 **-HORO: wow! Vaya y qué tipo de compañía es?**

 **-MIKE: Nada extraño ni tampoco muy grande aun, una pequeña cadena de restaurantes. Bueno estoy algo cansado entre mi trabajo y las tareas del templo, si no les molesta me iré a dormir.**

Los chicos no dijeron nada, así era él, cada vez que le preguntaban algo o que compartía al menos la mínima información cambiaba rápidamente el tema.

 **-LEN: Creo que todos estamos listos para ir a la cama** {cambiándose} **Hasta mañana.**

A la mañana siguiente Anna se levantó temprano como siempre y se dirigió a la cascada, pero no estaba sola, alguien la esperaba.

 **-KINO: Buenos días Anna**

 **-ANNA: Buenos días Sensei, no esperaba verla aquí tan temprano**

 **-KINO: Bueno** **pues yo esperaba verte anoche cuando volvieron y como no sucedió pues aquí me tienes**

Anna sabía que Kino estaba molesta y tenía razón ella había sido muy grosera al simplemente llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto como una pequeña niña maleducada.

 **-ANNA: Lo siento sensei, estaba un tanto… indispuesta**

 **-KINO: Algo así me dijo Yoh… sabes Anna desde que llegaste no hemos tenido casi tiempo de hablar**

Anna sabía que Kino se traía algo entre manos, ella no era una persona de visitas sociales como la que parecían tener

 **-ANNA: He estado ocupada, con las cosas importantes**

 **-KINO: Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero aun así para mi también es importante el saber como estas, como va todo?**

Anna miró a Kino intentando descubrir algún tipo de reacción en su rostro, pero la mujer era imposible de leer en ese momento.

- **ANNA: Todo está bien**

 **-KINO: Lo está? … Anna se que llevas mucho tiempo lejos y que posiblemente hayas cambiado de una u otra forma, pero aun así recuerda que nadie te conoce mejor que la persona que te crio.**

 **-ANNA: No se qué quiere que le diga sensei**

 **\- KINO: Quiero que me digas porque sigues practicando desde tan temprano la purificación, si hace unos días la volviste a dominarla totalmente?**

 **-ANNA: Como usted siempre dice, no hay tal cosa como demasiado entrenamiento y eso es lo que me propongo ahora**

 **-KINO: Eso… o quieres estar lo más lejos posible de los demás?**

Anna se sintió… descubierta, pero bueno Kino tenía razón a lo mejor, la conocía bastante bien.

 **-ANNA: Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo aquí lo mejor posible**

 **-KINO: Lo mejor o lo más rápido posible? Que tanto afán tiendes de marcharte?**

 **-ANNA: - - -**

 **-KINO: Corrígeme si estoy mal pero la forma en que te fuiste hace ya varios años y la forma en que quieres irte ahora…pareciera ser que quieres escapar, pero no entiendo dé qué?**

 **-ANNA: Yo no intento escapar de nada! Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, muchas presiones y responsabilidades, mucho en que pensar; la purificación me ayuda…**

 **-KINO: A olvidar lo que te agobia, Anna tu sabes que la purificación requiere tener la mente totalmente en blanco, dejar atrás toda preocupación; y déjame decirte que aunque pases 1 mes haciéndola, no te va a solucionar los problemas, solo los va prolongar**

 **-ANNA: Yo… no se qué debo hacer** {sintiéndose perdida y derrotada}

 **-KINO: Quieres contarme que es lo que en realidad te sucede?**

Anna negó con la cabeza, y aunque Kino no la vio ya lo imaginaba, su relación con Anna nunca fue de esa forma tan … comprensiva y amistosa por mucho que se quisieran y apreciaran entre ambas.

 **-KINO: Crees que puedes resolver lo que sea que te atormente sola?**

 **-ANNA: Tengo que, es la única manera**

 **-KINO: Bien entonces no te diré nada más que esto, la Anna que conocí y que recuerdo era la niña más valiente que hubiera conocido, espero que la mujer en que se convirtió viva al nombre de lo que fue, sin importar la situación.**

Anna sintió el peso de las palabras de Kino, habían sido certeras en realidad.

 **-KINO: Bien dejando ese tema de lado tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero… lo mejor será hacerlo después y en otro lado**

Anna miro con alrededor, que Kino había detectado algo que ella no?

 **-KINO: Tengo que irme por ahora, debo revisar el tema de la chica que vino con ustedes; pero nos veremos después del almuerzo en el altar principal del templo.**

Kino se marchó y Anna se quedó simplemente viéndola alejarse, la anciana tenía razón, debía ser valiente y enfrontar sus problemas, que para esa entonces eran sus sentimientos. Se alejó lentamente de la cascada, aun no terminaba de amanecer y se sentó en un árbol cercano a pensar, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y enfocar su mente para dar lo mejor de si en todo lo que venía.

Ahora que Anna se permitía pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que sentía, lo primero que había venido a su mente era Yoh; ella lo había querido mucho, bastante, demasiado y aun asi era poco decir, por años se imagino viviendo con él, como marido y mujer, compartiéndolo todo; sin embargo entre más crecieron era más difícil imaginarlo y más cuando Yoh empezó a hacer diferentes amigos y relacionarse con gente tan diferente a ella como lo era Miyu, para Anna todas sus dudas y preocupación sobre Yoh se consolidaron en ese acto de traición de Yoh, la chica había quedado devastada, ella siempre confió en Yoh, hubiera puesto sus manos al fuego por el, hasta su cabeza en la guillotina, pero después de eso era muy difícil seguir confiando y la dura realidad de las cosas era que su relación con Yoh era eso una relación basada en la confianza, ya que no expresaban sus sentimientos como cualquier otra pareja cada uno confiaba en que independiente de eso eran importantes en la vida del otro. La sacerdotisa pensaba en todo lo que sufrió a causa de eso, las noches en que no le importo más mantener su duro exterior y aunque sea bajo sus cobijas en soledad lloró por Yoh, por lo que hizo y por cuanto lo extrañaba; el solo pensar que había una segunda oportunidad para ella y el shaman era hacer que todo eso fuera en vano, además como podría tener sentimientos tan fuertes por el después de todo ese tiempo? ¿Que era solo una ilusión jugada por su mente y la nostalgia que le evocaba el lugar?, pero luego recordó su encuentro con él, sus besos, la pasión, no…eso era real más real de lo que nunca fue; aun así sentimientos por alguien en quien no confiaba?, eso simplemente no tenía sentido.

Sin poder descifrar lo anterior su mente paso al siguiente tema, Mike; Mike era una persona muy buena desde su punto de vista, guapo, activo, responsable, inteligente, gracioso y nunca le había fallado en los 5 años que se conocían; pero aun así eso no parecía ser suficiente ya que si lo fuera no dudaría de lo que sentía por él. Anna sabia que de haber continuado Yoh en su vida ella nunca se hubiera fijado en Mike, y lo comprobaba más ahora que para su desgracia, tras volver a compartir unos días con el castaño este ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

¿Que debía hacer? Era claro que no podía permitirse seguir en la situación que estaba con ambos, no podía ser la novia de Mike y pensar en Yoh, menos tener encuentros como el de hace unos días con él; pero no podía tampoco terminar con Mike y volver a pensar en un hombre en quien no confiaba, tal vez era egoísta de su parte pero tampoco quería perderlos a ambos, cada uno significaba la promesa de una vida diferente. Intento pensar en los dos futuros delante de ella, un futuro sin Mike, en que ella volvía a Japón y se establecía con Yoh, vivían juntos en la mansión de Izumo mientras ambos enseñaban a los nuevos aprendices, tenían una familia, una vida simple y sencilla como Yoh y ella quisieron en su tiempo, sonaba muy bien, tal vez demasiado para ser cierto; por el otro lado si volvía a Nueva York con Mike tendría su negocio, cosa que le agradable mucho, tener su dinero y poder de decisión sobre las cosas, viviría con Mike, y eventualmente las cosas se volverían más serias, tal vez hasta podía ver un matrimonio en un futuro no tan distante, pensamiento que la asustaba un poco, no sentía tanta ilusión al pensar en eso como al pensar en la primera posibilidad; la verdad vivir con Mike y estar en Nueva York estaba bien, pero solo cuando no había una posibilidad más atractiva para ella como era el estar con Yoh.

Anna sabia la verdad, ella estaba tratando de convencerse a si misma de escoger lo seguro, seguir con Mike y con su vida como estaba, pero solo porque lo que en verdad deseaba la asustaba y mucho; la asustaba seguir a su corazón tan libremente y volver a poner todas sus esperanzas en Yoh para salir herida y decepcionada; Mike era algo seguro, el chico la amaba, nunca dejaba de demostrárselo y nunca la lastimaría, pero Yoh?, con el eso no era tan claro. Además se cuestionaba si era un retroceso en su vida el volver a Japón después de haber logrado tanto en América.

La chica cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, era una estupidez, tantos problemas en el mundo y a su alrededor y ella simplemente contrariada por eso.

Mientras tanto en la casona alguien había despertado y tenía una visita…

 **-KINO: Déjenos solas** {hablándole a dos sacerdotisas}

Las dos chicas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon, dejando solas a Kino y a una recién levantada Miyu.

 **-MIYU: ¿Quién es usted?!¿Dónde estoy?!**

 **-KINO: Tranquila muchacha estas en un lugar seguro, mi nombre es Kino Asakura y estamos en Osore**

 **-MIYU: OSORE! ¿Pero como llegue hasta aquí!?**

 **-KINO: Eso mismo quiero que me expliques, que es lo último que recuerdas?**

 **-MIYU:** {pareciendo recordar algo} **mmm no lo sé, no estoy muy segura** {cara triste}

 **-KINO: no recuerdas nada?**

 **-MIYU: Pues, algo… pero… si se lo digo tal vez piense que estoy loca** {haciéndose la pobre victima}

 **-KINO: jummm, no te preocupes niña a esta edad uno ha escuchado de todo… cuéntame**

 **-MIYU: Bueno** {gran suspiro} **esta bien** … **veamos me encontraba en casa preparándome para salir cuando de la nada apareció una mancha muy extraña… como una gran sombra, me asuste mucho por lo cual trate de huir pero esta me siguió por todo el corredor y luego… me succiono, después de eso aparecí en no sé, otra casa, un sitio en que nunca había estado, trate de irme de allí y regresar a mi hogar pero aparecieron varias sombras como la que vi antes y empezaron a atacarme, eran muchas… y no se creo que perdí el conocimiento y ahora estoy acá pero no se como**

Kino procesaba cada una de las palabras de la chica, coincida en parte con lo narrado por Horo y Len, pero aun así algo no le daba buena espina.

 **-KINO: y esas sombras de las que hablas, de donde salieron? Como eran?**

 **-MIYU: Ummm no sabria parecían manchas enormes, pero se movían como sombras; nunca antes las habia visto la verdad asi que no se de donde pudieron salir**

 **-KINO: Umm ya veo**

 **-MIYU: no me cree verdad -.-¡?**

 **-KINO: Al contrario niña, esto es un templo, cosas como esas se escuchan aquí más seguido de lo que crees**

 **-MIYU: Un templo? Entonces usted es… una sacerdotisa?**

 **-KINO: Así es, de hecho este es mi templo**

 **-MIYU: Vaya, entonces me imagino que sabe que esas creaturas posiblemente eran…**

 **-KINO: Espíritus**

 **-MIYU: yo también lo creo**

 **-KINO: Puedo sentir que tienes algo de poderes espirituales**

 **-MIYU: Así es, no son muchos y no los uso mucho**

 **-KINO: Como es eso?**

 **-MIYU: Pues la verdad es porque se despertaron en mi hace poco, un par de años a lo mucho, después de un accidente automovilístico**

 **-KINO: Pero aun asi pareces saber un poco al respecto**

 **-MIYU: Solo un poco, mi madre ella era sacerdotisa y hablaba mucho de esas cosas, solo que nunca le creí hasta que pude verlo con mis propios ojos**

 **-KINO: Ya veo, y sobre esos espíritus que te atacaron, ¿hay algún motivo en especial para que lo hicieran?**

 **-MIYU: No lo creo, yo no soy de las personas que tiene enemigos y menos de ese tipo, como se lo dije no uso mis poderes con frecuencia por qué no tengo mucho que ver mucho con ese mundo.**

 **-KINO: … …. .. es extraño, un ataque sin motivo alguno… crees que tenga algo que ver con tu madre?**

 **-MIYU: No lo creo, ella murió hace bastante tiempo**

 **-KINO: Y sabes en que templo servía ella? O donde la entrenaron?**

 **-MIYU: Si, en un templo cerca de Kioto**

Kino guardo silencio, no encontraba una relación entre la chica y el caso del templo; pero sabía que por una razón la chica debía haber sido un blanco de esas sombras.

 **-KINO: Y nunca te intereso ser sacerdotisa como tu madre?**

 **-MIYU: Ummm pues suena interesante solo que ella murió antes de poder adentrarme más en esos temas**

 **-KINO: Siento mucho escuchar eso. Bueno ya que estas mejor…**

 **-MIYU: Disculpe pero dijo usted que se llamaba Kino Asakura?**

 **-KINO: Si así es**

 **-MIYU: De casualidad tiene algo que ver con Yoh Asakura?**

 **-KINO: El es mi nieto, y casualmente también se encuentra aquí… según le entendí ustedes fueron compañeros en el colegio?**

 **-MIYU: Si así es. Ya me parecía, el apellido Asakura no es muy común**

 **-KINO: No, no lo es**

 **-MIYU: Cree que pueda…hablar con él?**

 **-KINO: No veo por qué no, cuando te sientas mejor puedes ir a buscarlo aunque por la hora no creo que se haya levantado aún**

Kino no tenía más que decirle a la chica por lo cual se retiro. Miyu por su parte se volvió a recostar con una gran sonrisa.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba Kino, su nieto no estaba durmiendo tarde como de costumbre de hecho se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre; Yoh sabía que Anna estaba molesta por la presencia de Miyu, tal ves era el único que lo entendía al ser casi el único allí que sabía lo que había pasado, asi que se decidió ir a a hablar con la chica lo más rápido posible, además quería aclarar las cosas con ella; sabia que Anna se levantaba temprano para hacer el ritual de purificación así que se dirigió a la cascada; pero cuando llego allí para su sorpresa la chica no estaba.

 **-YOH [Que extraño estaba seguro que estaría aquí]** {mirando alrededor}

La mirada de Yoh se detuvo ya que algo llamo su atención, sentada al pie de un árbol se encontraba Anna con los ojos cerrados y una expresión un tanto seria. Yoh sonrió, era una gran oportunidad ya que pensó que Anna podría poner de excusa que estaba entrenando para no hablar con el de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente al árbol y se sentó junto a ella.

Anna noto la llegada de Yoh y como se sentó junto a ella, era una molestia, pero lo que era más molesto aun era que no dijera nada, que esperaba que ella lo hiciera?, definitivamente estaba loco.

Pasaron casi 20 minutos de esa manera, en silencio; Anna no habia abierto los ojos, empezaba a exasperarse por la presencia del muchacho así que decidió terminar con eso y se levantó para irse, pero antes de que lo lograra la mano de Yoh se sujeto levemente a su muñeca.

- **YOH: Nos debemos una charla**? {con una pequeña sonrisa}

 **-ANNA: Por mi puede quedarse asi {** zafándose del agarre}

El solo contacto con la mano de Yoh hacia que su corazón palpitara con mucha fuerza

- **YOH: Pero para mi no… Anna lo que pasó hace unos días** {armándose de valor}… **no he podido dejar de pensar en eso**

 **-ANNA: Yo ya ni lo recordaba {** Manteniéndose parada de espaldas al chico}

 **-YOH: Entonces porque siento que me evitas más desde ese día? {** Parándose lentamente}

 **-ANNA: Es tu imaginación, y si te evito es simplemente porque tu presencia no es de mi agrado, es molesta**

 **-YOH: Enserio? {** Poniéndose frente a ella **} porque cuando me acerco a ti siento que te pasan tantas cosas como a mi**

Yoh levantó lentamente su mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica, en un santiamén el rostro de la sacerdotisa se pintó de un leve rosado.

 **-ANNA: Es tu imaginación** {golpeando la mano del chico para alejarla}

 **-YOH: No lo creo, en todo caso dijiste que podríamos hablar después d la misión.**

 **-ANNA: No, dije que podríamos hablar cuando terminara todo esto, y seguimos igual que antes.**

 **-YOH: Anna cual es la diferencia entre hablar ahora o después?**

 **-ANNA: jemm** {risa irónica} **no lo sé, tal vez la presencia de Miyu cambie todo nuevamente**

 **-YOH: Pues cinco años no lo hicieron, dudo que ella pueda**

La mirada de Yoh era intensa sobre la chica, el parecía muy serio para ser el

 **-ANNA: No digas estupideces**

 **-YOH: No lo hago, solo quiero que sepas que desde el día en que te marchaste no hay un día en que no haya pensado en ti**

Anna veía la pesadez de las palabras de Yoh, parecía ser honesto

 **-YOH: Y déjame decirte que aunque algunos días fueron más duros que otro valieron la pena porque nos volvimos a ver**

 **-ANNA: Ya te lo dije Yoh, yo no volví por ti**

 **-YOH: Lo se, pero si el destino nos junto nuevamente no pienso desaprovecharlo**

Yoh empezó a cerrar la distancia entre ambos de manera peligrosa, Anna sentía que era como un imán ya que en vez de alejarse como debía empezaba a ceder y a acercarse, pero aun así busco fuerza para poder detenerse

 **-ANNA:** {volteando levemente la cabeza a un lado **} Las cosas no son así, yo no soy así. Lamento si te di la impresión equivocada hace unos días.**

Yoh vio el conflicto interno que tenia Anna además de una gran tristeza, ella tenía razón las cosas así no estaban bien, lastimaban más a Anna.

 **-YOH: no, yo lo siento Annita** {alejándose un poco}, **es solo que es difícil estar cerca tuyo, por mucho tiempo imagine lo que sería volver a verte, tenerte frente a mi, pero la verdad es que por mucho que quiera y lo desee las cosas no son tan sencillas**.{suspiro largo}

 **-ANNA: … …. …**

 **-YOH: Anna solo dime una cosa… ¿tú sientes algo por mi?**

Anna abrió su boca para responder pero Yoh se adelantó

 **-YOH: Por favor se sincera, sé que no soy santo de tu devoción y que las cosas no están a mi favor hace mucho, pero te lo ruego contéstame con el corazón, no con la razón; porque cuando me besaste yo lo sentí, sentí que entre los dos aun había aun muchos sentimientos… y no tan malos como tu quieres hacer creer**

La mirada de Yoh suplicaba la verdad, Anna no estaba tan segura de poder negársela y menos de que si lo hacía como había pensado el le creyera.

- **YOH: Anna… por favor**

 **-ANNA** {largo suspiro} **No se qué quieres que responda Yoh, como sea vas a creer lo que tú quieras**

 **-YOH: No es así Anna, yo solo quiero que me digas que sucede contigo**

 **-ANNA: Bien quieres saber lo que sucede conmigo…sucede que desde que llegue aquí no haces más que atormentarme, que no te importa que yo tenga una vida y… una relación por que haces lo imposible para destruirlas, sucede que las cosas que pasaron en el pasado hacen imposible que hagas parte de mi futuro!**

Anna respondía casi que con ira, Yoh empezaba a sentirse mal no quería alterarla de esa forma

 **-ANNA: Y sabes que es lo peor de lo que sucede! Que aunque todo sea así, todo este mal y sea un asco no puedo sacarme de mi cabeza la idea de que en algún día, en algún lugar y de alguna forma todo eso se va a solucionar y las cosas van a cambiar!**

Yoh estaba muy sorprendido, Anna se mantenía seria y enojada pero aun así se mantenía ante sus palabras, ella no podía negárselo más a ella misma ni a Yoh. En el rostro del chico se formo una pequeña sonrisa, el no estaba imaginando cosas, gracias a los grandes espíritus! Anna tenia sentimientos por el, confusos y tal vez molestos para ella, pero los tenia.

 **-YOH: Anna ya te lo había dicho y te lo repito, dime qué quieres que haga para arreglar las cosas, para que estén bien entre tú y yo y lo haré**

 **-ANNA: Tu no lo entiendes** {suspiro de resignación} **las cosas entre tú y yo no pueden ser, por mucho que tu lo quieras y que tal vez mi subconsciente pareciera querer.**

 **-YOH: Tu subconsciente? O tu corazón?**

Anna miró a Yoh con una mirada menos dura pero con algo de tristeza

 **-ANNA: eso no importa, las cosas son como son, yo tengo una vida de la que tu no haces parte y esto es todo**

 **-YOH: Podría serlo si me lo permitieras**

 **-ANNA: No, simplemente no, no quiero!**

 **-YOH: Y por que no!?**

 **-ANNA: porque no puedo tener en mi vida una persona… en la que no confío!**

Las palabras eran muy sinceras y duras para Yoh de escuchar.

 **-YOH: Anna si es por lo que paso hace años..**

- **ANNA: Si si ya me lo dijiste no lo recuerdas, pero solo hace que desconfié más Yoh, o dime a ti como te suena una noche de fiesta, alcohol en la que amaneces junto en la cama con otra…?**

 **-YOH: Se que es difícil de creer Anna pero las cosas fueron muy confusas…**

 **-ANNA: Claro que lo fueron, eras casi que un niño y no uno que estuviera acostumbrado a beber, pero aun así para mí eso no es excusa**

Yoh veía que era difícil para Anna hablar de ese suceso, y no quería incomodarla más pero debían aclararlo si querían tener la menor oportunidad

- **YOH: Para mí tampoco lo es Anna, porque aunque no lo creas yo nunca te haría eso!**

 **-ANNA: ya lo hiciste**

 **-YOH: Anna es enserio yo… te amaba**

Anna se sintió muy incómoda además que algo en su corazón parecía doler, el nunca se lo había dicho

 **-YOH: Anna no lo digo solo para que me perdones, por que se que lo que pasó por mucho que quiera no lo puedo cambiar, pero quiero que entiendas que de verdad yo nunca te haría algo asi y que en verdad todo lo que paso se salió de mis manos en absoluto.**

Anna seguía muda, cada palabra de Yoh la hacía cuestionarse sobre las decisiones que había tomado hasta ese momento y hasta en parte haberlo escuchado en esa entonces… para poder perdonarlo y seguir junto a el.

 **-YOH: Anna por favor di algo**

 **-ANNA: Yo… no se qué decir Yoh, créeme que una parte de mi quisiera creerte pero..**

 **-YOH: Pero?**

 **-ANNA: Pero sigue sonando como una noche de copas de un adolescente descuidado**

 **-YOH: Anna tu sabes cómo soy! A mí no me gusta beber y si esa noche lo hice no fue para tanto**

 **-ANNA: Bueno digamos que por alguna extraña razón te creyera, de todas formas el hecho subsiste tu… te acostaste con otra estando comprometido conmigo**

 **-YOH: Pero no quería!**

 **-ANNA: que me vas a decir que fue una violación!?**

 **-YOH: Yo… no lo sé** {sintiéndose avergonzado y bajando la mirada}

Anna se sintió mal al segundo que las palabras salieron de su boca y más por el semblante y la respuesta de Yoh, la verdad sonaba muy extraño pero podía ser una posibilidad

 **-ANNA: No digas estupideces**

 **-YOH: PERO NO LO SE ANNA! NO LO SE! Solo sé que nunca tuve la intención de tener nada ni de acostarme con alguien que no fueras tu!**

 **-ANNA: - - - -**

 **-YOH: Se que te fuiste creyendo lo peor de mí, pero te pido que tomes lo bueno que vivimos, todo lo bueno y pienses si aun cuando ha pasado el tiempo no es algo que valga la pena salvar?**

 **-ANNA: Yoh no es cuestión de eso, aunque te creyera o pudiera perdonar lo que sucedió todo ha cambiado mucho**

 **-YOH: Lo dices por Michael?**

Anna no respondió pero si gran parte era por el.

 **-YOH: Anna tu … lo amas?**

Anna mantuvo su mirada seria hacia Yoh y sus brazos cruzados.

 **-ANNA: El es muy importante para mi**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, puedo verlo, pero… lo amas?**

 **-ANNA: Eso es algo privado**

Yoh la miró con duda

 **-ANNA: Además el que lo haga o no, no tiene nada que ver contigo**

 **-YOH: Claro que si, no puedes sentir ese tipo de cosas por dos personas a la vez**

Anna no supo que responder, ella en un principio sintió que si pero cada palabra y sentimiento que le inspiraba Yoh le demostraba lo contrario.

 **-YOH: Anna estoy seguro que te pasan cosas conmigo, si estuvieras muy segura de lo que sientes por Michael eso no sucedería**

 **-ANNA: Eso a ti no te consta**

 **-YOH: Claro que si, por que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos para mi tú fuiste la única y eras mucho más que suficiente**

 **-ANNA: Me refería a que piensas que me pasan cosas contigo** {algo sonrojada}

 **-YOH: JIJI eso es algo que aunque no quieras aceptar algo muy dentro mío me lo dice**

Anna volteo a ver a Yoh sonriendo, era el mismo que hace 5 años, y por desgracias parecía tener el mismo efecto en ella que hace 5 años.

 **-ANNA: No entiendo que ganas con todo esto Yoh en verdad**

 **-YOH: Pues a ciencia cierta es difícil de explicar, pero gano la posibilidad de tener una segunda oportunidad contigo**

 **-ANNA: Eso no va a pasar**

 **-YOH: JIJI ya veremos, y también porque sé que si dejara pasar este momento sin hacer nada no podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo**

 **-ANNA: Ya te lo dije Yoh las cosas no son tan sencillas como querer intentar y ya**

 **-YOH: Esta bien no importa lo que tome o sea necesario! no voy a perder la oportunidad**

 **-ANNA: Oportunidad de qué?! Ni siquiera me conoces, estos 5 años..**

 **-YOH: Te han cambiado y lo sé, pero también veo que lo que siempre me atrajo de ti sigue intacto, no importa en qué país vivas o a lo que te dediques ahora Anna, porque lo que me interesa de ti es algo mucho más profundo que eso**

 **-ANNA: Ni sabes a que me dedico** {pequeña sonrisa}… **podría ser una mafiosa, una secuestradora de mascotas o yo que se…**

 **-YOH: JIJI lo dudo, conociéndote y por lo que dijo Michael que estudiaron debes estar encargándote de la dirección de una empresa, como siempre lo quisiste hacer con la pensión**

Anna sonrió un poco Yoh no estaba tan equivocado.

Dentro de la casona todos se encontraban ya levantados realizando sus diarias tareas, dentro de esos Mike; esperaba que Anna lo buscara para hablar, se encontraba sacando unos materiales del cobertizo cuando escucho unos pequeños pasos tras de el.

 **-MIKE: Ya estas lista para hablar?** {con una sonrisa y aun sin girar}

 **-MIYU: Claro, siempre estaré lista para una charla con mi hermano**

 **-MIKE: Que demonios quieres ahora?** {sin girar y alistando lo que necesitaba}

 **-MIYU: Nada en especial solo quería saludarte**

 **-MIKE: No que me interese en realidad pero estas siendo descuidada al venir tanto por acá**

 **-MIYU: No te preocupes esta vez no vine**

Mike volteo y la miro con duda, la chica se había vuelto loca

 **-MIYU: Esta vez el que me trajo fue Yoh**

 **-MIKE: jajajajajajaja… creo que estas delirando Miyu, por que Yoh te traería aquí?**

 **-MIYU: Por qué no? el siempre ha sido el típico héroe, qué más podía hacer encontrando una hermosa damisela en peligro** {dicho con mucha ironia}

 **-MIKE: No lo sé por que al parecer te encontró solo a ti y de seguro no en real peligro… que estas tramando?**

 **-MIYU: Pensé que no te interesaba saber nada de lo que yo o mamá hacíamos** {cara picara} **…**

 **-MIKE: Porque no pensé que estuvieran tan locas**

 **-MIYU: Es eso o porque ahora te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a tu querida Anna?** {cara maliciosa}

 **-MIKE: Pues vine hasta Japón no es asi, claramente me preocupa y más estando ustedes de por medio**

 **-MIYU: Yo estoy segura que el peligro que rodea a Anna y que tanto te preocupa es otro… y si no estoy mal tiene nombre propio… Yoh Asakura?**

 **-MIKE: Que acaso esta peor de loco que ustedes dos?**

 **-MIYU: Yo no se si loco como nosotras pero si loquito de amorrrr** {molestándolo}

 **-MIKE: Porque no dejas de decir estupideces y me dices de una buena vez que haces aquí** {enojado}

 **-MIYU:** **Eso es una sorpresa!**

 **-MIKE: Deberian dejar a las muchachas de este templo en paz y ya**

 **-MIYU: no…**

 **-MIKE:** {soltando mucho aire} **Miyu, no has pensado no se, en conseguirte una vida, mira que es algo increíble, no tienes que seguir ordenes ni compartir planes de conspiración o metas absurdas, te va a gustar**

 **-MIYU: Lo siento Mike, no todos tenemos millones de dólares para hacer lo que se nos venga en gana, además algunos si tenemos cierto apreció por la persona que nos crio**

 **-MIKE: Si y mira que buen trabajo hizo, te arruino la oportunidad de una vida normal por venganza**

 **-MIYU: Yo lo veo de forma diferente, madre me dio un propósito y las herramientas para lograrlo!**

 **-MIKE: Como sea solo te advierto que no te metas conmigo ni con Anna sino…**

 **-MIYU: Sino ¿qué?… vas a luchar contra madre y contra mí! Jaaaa**

 **-MIKE: Me he mantenido al margen Miyu pero no me tienten!**

 **-MIYU: Como sea, mejor me voy no quiero que me vean hablando contigo y más cuando estaba buscando a Yoh, aunque escuche decir de unas chicas que llevaba un buen rato en las cataratas… con Anna**

Miyu le sonrió maliciosamente a su hermano y se marchó. La cara de Mike paso de molestia a mucho enojo, rápidamente el pedazo de madera que tenía en su mano paso a ser un montón de astillas.

Miyu se quedo cerca de la puerta que daba hacia las cataratas, espero poco tiempo cuando vio dos siluetas acercarse, como lo esperaba. Yoh y Anna habían hablado un poco más, Yoh se sentía feliz al parecer ahora que había podido hablar con Anna las cosas fluían un poco más, claro que no tan rápido ni en la dirección que el esperaba pero algo era mejor que nada. Anna mantenía una buena actitud, para ser Anna, hasta que de pronto su mirada se volvió fría y su rostro serio, Yoh lo entendió enseguida cuando vio quien estaba frente a ellos en la puerta de la casona.

 **-YOH: Miyu…**

 **-MIYU: Hola chicos, ha pasado… mucho tiempo** {simulando incomodidad}

 **-ANNA: No el suficiente** {pasando derecho}

Yoh iba a seguir a Anna pero Miyu se atravesó rápidamente

 **-MIYU: Disculpa Yoh podemos hablar.. un segundo?**

Yoh miro a Anna irse con rapidez y luego a Miyu se veía muy incómoda, pero bueno el también quería hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido el día anterior en la casa con las sombras.

 **-YOH: Que sucede?** {Recostándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados}

 **-MIYU: Solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme…**

 **-YOH: En realidad fueron Horo y Len, mis amigos yo simplemente te cargue hasta aquí**

 **-MIYU: Ya veo, en todo caso gracias, ya me entere que este templo pertenece a tu familia**

 **-YOH: Si, pero no es nada, no es como si pudiera dejar a alguien simplemente abandonado en una situación como la tuya**

 **-MIYU: Aaaaa bueno, Yoh … es bueno volver a verte, aunque las cosas entre nosotros…**

 **-YOH: Ni lo menciones, además de que fue hace mucho tiempo sabes que en realidad no fue nada importante**

 **-MIYU: Tal vez para ti, yo en verdad me entristecí mucho cuando me entere que te habías mudado tan repentinamente**

 **-YOH: No tenía nada por lo que quedarme allí**

 **-MIYU: Ya veo, entonces tu y Anna… se casaron?**

Yoh la miro con extrañeza, había olvidado que el mismo le había dicho a Miyu que estaba comprometido con Anna la última vez que la vio.

 **-YOH: No**

 **-MIYU: Ya veo, es solo que como los vi juntos aquí pensé…**

 **-YOH: No… en todo caso eso no es lo importante, Miyu quiero me cuentes que hacías en esa casa?**

Miyu le contó a Yoh lo mismo que le había contado a Kino. Claro que no faltaron las preguntas de Yoh sobre por que cuando se conocieron en el pasado ella no parecía tener ese tipo de habilidades que le permitían ver lo sobre natural

 **-YOH: Es algo muy extraño no lo crees?**

 **-MIYU: Lo sé y créeme que estoy más sorprendida que tu por toda la situación, en especial porque no se que eran esos espíritus, que querían ni por qué…**

 **-YOH: Si, hay otra cosa que me inquieta Miyu tu… no sabía que podías ver espíritus.. no cuando te conocí**

 **-MIYU: Si así es no podía, sin embargo hace unos años después de un horroroso accidente empecé a verlos**

 **-YOH: Ya veo**

Yoh había escuchado de varias personas que al tener situaciones cercanas con la muerte despertaban ese sexto sentido, podía ser el caso de la chica.

- **MIYU: Yoh quisiera pedirte algo, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento** {cabeza baja}

Yoh volteo a mirarla con duda

 **-MIYU: La verdad yo soy nueva en todo esto de los espíritus y aun me asusta un poco, quisiera saber si tu… podrías ayudarme a controlar mejor todo eso**

 **-YOH: Yo no lo sé Miyu, no es algo que pueda aprenderse de un día para otro y la verdad en este momento la situación**

 **-MIYU: Yoh te lo pido por favor! Yo quiero ser capaz de defenderme, en caso que esas sombras vuelvan** {empezando a sollozar}

Yoh se sintió mal por la chica, debía estar muy asustada y tenía razón las sombras podían volver a atacarla, no podía solo dejarla ir así desprotegida a un peligro como ese.

 **-YOH: Pues puede enseñarte unas cuantas cosas para esos efectos, aunque tienes que saber que esos espíritus también han atacado varias veces este templo entonces si te quedas aquí..**

 **-MIYU: Será mejor que si me marcho, ustedes ya saben con que están tratando pero yo, ni siquiera sé que está sucediendo, por favor Yoh ayúdame**

 **-YOH: Mmmmm…Esta bien, hablare con la abuela para avisarle**

Yoh no estaba muy seguro pero la verdad la única razón lógica que encontraba para pedirle Miyu que se fuera era por la comodidad de Anna, y en realidad la vida e integridad física de una persona, cualquier que fuera, estaba por encima de algo tan trivial.

Anna por su parte entró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina, comer la distraería … al menos un poco, no soportaba ver a Miyu y menos cerca de Yoh, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; sin embargo por el camino se cruzó con alguien en el corredor.

 **-MIKE: Buenos días?** {Mirando la cara de enojo de la chica}

Anna solo lo observo, traía varias latas de pintura y unas brochas, de seguro seguía con los arreglos que Kino le pidió/Exigió.

 **-ANNA: Si, buenos días**

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos

 **-MIKE: Como te fue ayer?**

 **-ANNA: normal, nada extraño**

 **-MIKE: aaa ya veo, algo así me dieron a entender los muchachos cuando llegaron**

Anna se sentía muy incómoda, sabía que Mike quería hablar con ella de verdad y más después de la forma en que habían quedado el día de ayer en la mañana, pero aun asi no sabía que decirle.

- **MIKE: Y tienes mucho que hacer hoy?**

 **-ANNA: Si, como siempre**

 **-MIKE: Es extraño verte aquí a estas horas, cuando generalmente te encuentras en la cascada hasta casi las 9 o 10**

Anna levanto una ceja en señal de duda

 **-MIKE: JIJI no te estoy espiando, es solo que todos aquí tienen muy presente tus horarios**

Anna suavizo la mirada un poco

 **-ANNA: Veo que te has tomado muy enserio todo lo que te pidió la sensei Kino {mirando lo que cargaba el chico}**

 **-MIKE: jeje pues asumí que era muy parecida a ti, ya sabes por todo el tema de la crianza, y si así es sé que aunque no lo exprese aprecia lo que hago por ella y por el templo…**

 **-ANNA: Mike no tienes que hacer todas esas cosas solo por darle gusto a…**

 **-MIKE: No, al contrario son cosas que no me molesta hacer, además me gusta estar aquí y poder imaginar cómo fue tu vida cuando joven**

La tierna sonrisa de Mike empezaba a surtir efecto en la fría y confundida Anna.

 **-ANNA: Aun no se cuanto más tiempo deba quedarme**

 **-MIKE: Esta bien se que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes**

Otro silencio incomodo

 **-ANNA:** {cara de mortificación} **Mike sobre lo que dijiste ayer…**

 **-MIKE: Esta bien Anna, se que fui un poco impulsivo con mis reclamos, es solo que me molesta un poco ver que no tienes tiempo pero se que no es tu culpa; además conociéndote como te conozco debería saber mejor que presionarte no es algo que funcione**

 **-ANNA: … … … …..**

 **-MIKE: Solo que me gustaría que si tienes preocupaciones pudieras no sé, compartirlas conmigo, no te digo que tengo todas las respuestas pero al menos puedes desahogarte y sentirte acompañada en lo que sea que te atormente**

 **-ANNA: …. …. … …..**

 **-MIKE: Bueno hora de seguir con mi trabajo** {levantando un poco las latas de pintura} **esas paredes no se van a pintar solas!**

Anna apreciaba el esfuerzo que hacia su novio para apoyarla e intentar no presionarla, era muy dulce y tal vez algo que en ese momento necesitaba.

 **-ANNA: Sabes hoy no voy a dar ninguna clase, tal vez pueda hacerte compañía un rato mientras haces tus cosas**

Mike sonrió para Anna como hace mucho no lo hacia

 **-MIKE: Entonces será mejor empezar!** {Saliendo con todo y siendo seguido por Anna}


	12. Desastres

Mike debía pintar las paredes del templo, Anna habia decidido acompañarlo un rato para distraerse, además tenia que aceptarlo la presencia y actitud de Mike la tranquilizaban un poco dentro de tanto caos que habia en su mente.

- **ANNA: Te falto esa esquina {** sentada cerca con un libro en sus manos}

Mike llevaba una hora pintando sin parar, empezaba a verse agotado por la amplitud de cada pared.

 **-MIKE: Sabes cuándo dijiste que me ibas a hacer compañía pensé que al menos me ibas no se a distraer un poco charlando** {levantando el rodillo hasta la esquina que Anna señalo}

 **Anna bajó el libro lentamente y lo miró**

 **-ANNA: Bien... el clima está un tanto seco**

 **-MIKE: Jajaja Anna Kyoyama estás tratando de llenar el silencio hablando del clima?** {Bajando la brocha y mirándola con una sonrisa y una ceja arriba}

 **-ANNA: Bueno no se me ocurre de que hablar, no soy muy de conversaciones triviales**

 **-MIKE: Lo sé, bueno dejame a mi empezar entonces** {volviendo con la brocha a la pared}… **Necesito ir a un sitio donde haya un teléfono, debo hablar con Alice para ver como va todo con los restaurantes**

 **-ANNA: Que sucedió con tu celular?**

 **-MIKE: Pues considerando que llevo aquí casi dos semanas y aquí no hay electricidad**

 **-ANNA: Entiendo, mi celular también está sin batería; tal vez podamos bajar más tarde al pueblo llamar a Alice y cargarlos un poco**

 **-MIKE: Suena como un buen plan… y tal vez mientras estemos allí podríamos no se… comer algo**

Anna miro con duda a Mike

 **-MIKE: Tú sabes como una cena**

 **-ANNA: Te refieres a una cita?**

 **-MIKE: hey tus palabras no las mías jajaja, pues ya sabes ya que tu estas en el pueblo, yo estoy en el pueblo, hay comida en el pueblo, podríamos coincidir y comer juntos**

A Anna le causaba gracia la forma de ser de Mike, todo lo hacía de una forma que aun no sabía si describir como sutil o atropellada.

- **ANNA: No lo sé, que diría tu novia al respecto?** {Molestándolo}

 **-MIKE: De una propuesta como esa?... mmmm … no lo sé, de seguro se haría la difícil al principio**

Anna se paro frente a Mike

 **-ANNA: aaa si?** {Pequeña sonrisa}

 **-MIKE: Claro, ella es una chica muy… especial! Requiere ser nuevamente cortejada cada tanto tiempo, ya sabes para que recuerde el por qué acepto salir conmigo en un comienzo.**

 **-ANNA: {** riendo levemente} **suena como una chica algo complicada**

 **-MIKE: Lo és, pero eso solo hace que valga más la pena, ya que una vez acepta salir conmigo, Wow! Es que ni te cuento! Que noches!**

 **-ANNA:** {muy roja y golpeándolo levemente en el brazo} **Michael!**

 **-MIKE: Anna! jeje, déjame terminar {** mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo sus manos} **que noches tan divertidas, románticas y graciosas las que pasamos**

Anna se sentía nuevamente cerca y a gusto con Mike, momentos como ese en el que hacía que olvidara sus problemas con su forma de ser eran los que más valoraba la chica.

 **-ANNA: Bueno suena como una propuesta que no se puede rechazar, lo pensaré**

 **-MIKE: Bueno, el descanso termino** {dejando la mano de Anna ir con una sonrisa}

Anna devolvió el gesto pero luego sintió algo un tanto húmedo en su mano

- **MIKE: JIJI lo siento en verdad no me di cuenta**

Anna lo miro con un poco de molestia, Michael había dejado las manos de Anna totalmente untadas de pintura blanca.

 **-ANNA: tranquilo, está bien**

Una idea paso rápidamente por la mente de la chica haciendo que una sonrisa no tan inocente cruzara rápidamente por su cara.

- **ANNA: Sabes verte así, tan trabajado y varonil…** {Mirada seductora}

Empezando a acercarse peligrosamente al muchacho de forma seductora y estirando sus manos llenas de pintura hacia el.

- **MIKE: Woww… cuidado** {caminando para atrás y evitando las manos de Anna} **no creerás que voy a caer en eso**

 **-ANNA: No se a que te refieres** {siguiendo dando pasos hacia el chico mientras el retrocedía lentamente}

- **MIKE: Jajaja buen intento, pero guarda algo para esta noche** {mirada picara y quedando su espalda contra la pared}

 **-ANNA: Bueno tenía que intentarlo** {poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y cambiando su mirada seductora por una inocente sonrisa}

Mike vio que Anna tenía la intención de vengarse por llenarla de pintura y por eso la detuvo, pero tal vez no vio muy bien, en cuanto despego su espalda de la pared ya que Anna no lo acorralaba más sintió algo extraño en su espalda y nuca; se había recostado contra la pared llena de pintura fresca.

- **MIKE: TU! Mujer maliciosa!** {Tocándose la espalda y el cabello por detrás}

Anna no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír, era una escena muy graciosa, Mike la mitad a colores y la mitad blanco.

 **-MIKE: Pero esto no se queda asi!**

Mike no perdió el tiempo y abrazo a Anna, de forma que algo de pintura se quedo en su ropa, quitándole la sonrisa

 **-ANNA: Hey!**

Un segundo después los dos estaban en una batalla de pintura, cosa que nunca nadie creyó posible conociendo a Anna y de seguro no lo hubieran creído si no lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos. Ya que Mike estaba pintando el templo la escena era bastante pública, los ojos sorprendidos de algunas sacerdotisas, de Horo y de Len no daban crédito a lo que veían y quien menos lo daba eran Yoh y Kino que recién llegaban.

 **-KINO: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?**

Anna y Mike se quedaron congelados de la impresión, Anna volvió a su típico semblante frio en seguida. Claro que Kino no podía ver el desastre frente al templo, pero aun así el sonido la había hecho sospechar.

Kino empezó a acercarse lentamente a donde estaban Anna y Mike en total silencio esperando un gran regaño, Yoh y los demás miraban con atención nunca había visto a Anna comportarse de esa manera además sabían cómo era Kino de seguro le esperaba una gran reprimenda. Como la anciana no veía paso poco antes de que se parara en un charco de pintura blanca, haciendo que todos temieran más por la suerte de la pareja, Kino levanto lentamente el pie como tratando de sentir la contextura en su zapato y olfateando un poco.

 **-KINO: Es esto la pintura con la que se supone que están pintando el templo?** {cara seria y de duda}

 **-MIKE: Emmm si, señora lo siento mucho es que tuvimos un pequeño…accidente**

 **-ANNA: Sensei …**

 **-SENSEI: Suficiente, muchacho limpia este desastre cuanto antes! Y Anna** {suspiro largo} **te espero en el templo en cuanto te arregles**

Dicho esto Kino se retiro, dejando a todos congelados.

 **-HORO: Ufff la libraron fácil! Pensé que iba a ser peor que el armaguedon!**

Anna no dijo nada solo volteo a ver a Mike con algo de molestia

 **-ANNA: Te ayudare a limpiar en cuanto hable con ella**

 **-MIKE: No te preocupes, en todo caso es mi culpa**

 **-ANNA: Es culpa de ambos** {yéndose}

Yoh había observado la escena poco antes que Kino la interrumpiera, nunca había visto a Anna de esa forma, tan libre, divirtiéndose y tan tranquila, era algo que envidiaba mucho el que Mike pudiera sacar esa parte de Anna.

 **-HORO: Si quieres puedo ayudarte… no es como si hubiera mucho que hacer acá**

 **-MIKE: Gracias**

Len e Yoh solo miraron la escena un poco antes de marcharse.

- **LEN: Parece ser que Anna ha cambiado mucho más de lo que parece**

 **-YOH: - - -** {cara de molestia}

 **-LEN: Yoh sabes que no soy de los que se entrometen en ese tipo de cosas, pero es muy obvio que algo te sucede, algo que tiene que ver con ella**

 **-YOH: No se a que te refieres**

 **-LEN: {** soltando un gran suspiro} **Yoh para nosotros no es un secreto que desde que Anna se fue hace unos años tu…cambiaste, no eras la misma persona despreocupada y tranquila que conocimos en el torneo y ahora casualmente que Anna vuelve empiezas a cambiar de nuevo, te ves más feliz, tal ves … algo esperanzado, claro hasta que apareció el novio ese.**

 **-YOH: Puedo ser honesto contigo Len?**

Len solo asintió

 **-YOH: El día que Anna se marcho hace un poco más de 5 años yo… sentí que cuando se marcho se llevo una parte de mi, no se bien cómo explicarlo pero desde entonces no sentí el mismo impulso para seguir luchando por mis sueños je, bueno ahora que lo pienso es porque a lo mejor eran nuestros sueños… La verdad no pensé que la fuera a volver a ver, la abuela no me decía nada de ella y yo no podía encontrarla hasta que..**

 **-LEN: apareció aquí**

 **-YOH: Asi es, en un momento pensé que lo soñaba o lo imaginaba, porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía; pero viendo que era real sentí que… no lo se que la vida me daba una nueva oportunidad, que las cosas tenían solución**

 **-LEN: No crees que estas exagerando un poco?**

 **-YOH: No, eso es lo que Anna significa para mi, siempre lo ha sido**

 **-LEN: Perdóname Yoh pero no creo que uno deba poner todas sus convicciones y esperanzas en una persona que no sea uno mismo**

 **-YOH: Eso es porque nunca has estado enamorado**

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Yoh sabía que había sido algo grosero con Len y a su vez Len aunque se sentía ofendido sabía que Yoh tenía razón, el no había experimentado aun esa clase de sentimiento por nadie. Aun asi…

 **-LEN:** **Yo no sé qué paso entre ustedes hace años y no me refiero solo a lo que impulso a Anna a marcharse, sino a la naturaleza de su relación en general, para mí y para los demás lo de ustedes siempre fue un compromiso arreglado y punto, aunque claro empezamos a dudarlo al ver cómo te comportabas tras su partida… en todo caso Yoh tu estas enamorado de ella ahora? O lo estabas?**

 **-YOH: Yo… lo estoy, siempre lo he estado**

 **-LEN: Aun después de 5 años de no verla? Es algo difícil de creer**

 **-YOH: Que no la viera no significa que no estuviera en mi mente**

 **-LEN: No lo se Yoh creo que quieres recuperar algo que solo hace parte del pasado, Anna no es la misma que antes, ni siquiera tu lo eres**

 **-YOH: Lo se, pero las cosas importantes en ella y en mi siguen intactas, te lo puedo asegurar**

 **-LEN: Como tus sentimientos por ella?** {Mirada acusadora y de duda}

 **-YOH: Asi es**

 **-LEN: Y que tal los de ella? Sentía lo mismo… o bueno lo siente ahora?**

 **-YOH: Yo creo que si**

 **-LEN: Crees?**

 **-YOH: Bueno estoy casi seguro!**

 **-LEN: Y entonces el tal Michael qué? en donde queda? Si siento lo mismo que tu el no tiene cavidad aquí.**

 **-YOH: Yo sé, sé que no está bien que me fije en alguien que está en una relación y lo sé, pero no es cualquier persona Len es Anna! la mujer con la que sueño desde el día en que la conocí, la persona que me apoyo en todo, con la que conviví por varios años, con la que estaba prometido para casarme!**

 **-LEN: lamento decírtelo Yoh pero todo lo que dices es solo parte del pasado**

 **-YOH: Bueno pero eso no significa que no pueda haber un futuro!**

 **-LEN: Donde? En Nueva York o acá en Japón? Ella ya tiene una vida Yoh! Además tu mismo nos dijiste que Anna se marcho por algo que sucedió en el pasado.**

 **-YOH: Yo lo sé!… pero no quiero perderla! No puedo! No de nuevo!**

 **-LEN: Entonces por qué la perdiste en primer lugar?**

La mirada de Yoh se torno un tanto herida.

 **-LEN: Mira Yoh yo no quiero que sufras pero tampoco quiero que lo haga Anna; si ella decidió marcharse hace años fue porque así lo quiso y todos sabemos que cuando las mujeres deciden algo, especialmente las mujeres como Anna, tienen sus razones y además es muy difícil sino casi que imposible hacerlas cambiar de opinión; por lo cual a menos que creas que ahora, en el presente, puedes ofrecerle algo mejor para que se quede contigo las cosas no van a ser como tú quieres.**

 **-YOH: Yo puedo ofrecerle lo que siempre le ofrecí…**

 **-LEN: Entonces la vas a volver a perder**

Yoh no dijo nada, era cierto para que Anna se quedara no podía volver a ofrecerle el mismo pasado, y más aun debía ofrecerle un futuro mejor que el que tenia junto a Mike, el problema era que luego de verla con el no sabía si era posible

 **-YOH: Yo, en verdad la quiero Len**

 **-LEN: Pues espero que eso sea suficiente para que te entrometas de nuevo en su vida**

Anna se cambio y limpio rápidamente, ya se imaginaba la reprimenda que le daría Kino, y sabia que la merecía, si hubiera sido otra persona la que protagonizara esa escena ella misma los hubiera castigado; pero había sido difícil para ella, había quedado atrapada en el momento y la situación con Mike, tampoco se arrepentía ya que en ese momento fue simplemente feliz y sus problemas no la acosaron como lo hacían desde que había llegado allí hace varias semanas.

Anna marchó con rapidez y seguridad al templo para encontrar a Kino, seria duro pero enfrentaría lo que venia ella no era la misma niña que vivía en el templo a merced de Kino hace años.

- **ANNA: Ya estoy aquí**

 **-KINO: te tardaste**

 **-ANNA: Tuve que bañarme varias veces**

 **-KINO: ummm, nunca imagine encontrarte en una situación como esa Anna, donde está la disciplina con la que te crie**

 **-ANNA: Lo siento sensei, limpiaremos el desorden, reemplazaremos la pintura y terminaremos el trabajo; sin embargo espero que entienda que no soy la misma Anna de antes como ya lo habrá podido notar**

 **-KINO: Definitivamente**

 **-ANNA: y tampoco me arrepiento de ya no serlo**

 **-KINO: …. …. ….**

 **-ANNA: se que no es lo que esperaba de mi, es más ni siquiera lo que yo misma esperaba antes, pero aun así soy la persona que quiero y no hay vergüenza en eso**

 **-KINO: Anna no me malentiendas yo nunca quise que te avergonzaras de ser quien eres, es más me alegra ver que el que te marcharas no fue en vano; es solo que tu cambio es algo, inesperado y sorprendente**

Anna formo una pequeña sonrisa, ella también estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había cambiado esos años y también por que habían sido cambios para bien, ahora podía disfrutar más libremente cosas que antes nunca se hubiera permitido por la misma rigidez de su carácter.

 **-KINO: En todo caso te voy a pedir que mientras estés aquí no vuelva a ocurrir algo así, las demás sacerdotisas y aprendices son jóvenes e impresionables en especial cuando ven a alguien que las inspira como tu haciendo ese tipo de …cosas**

Anna suspiro, tenía que respetar eso, no era lo mismo estar en Nueva York que en Japon en un templo sagrado

 **-ANNA No se preocupe no volverá a ocurrir. Si eso es todo hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle..**

 **-KINO: No creas que solo te mande a llamar para reprenderte, la verdad te estaba buscando cuando todo sucedió, pero dime que quieres saber**

 **-ANNA: Quisiera saber cual es el siguiente paso, no me malentienda, me alegra estar aquí y poder ayudar, pero no veo que avancemos y no puedo seguir prolongando indefinidamente mi estadía ni la de Michael**

 **-KINO: Lo se Anna, se que deben tener cosas que hacer, y no espero que este saca eternamente en verdad; por eso mismo también te mande a llamar, sígueme…**

Anna no entendía el templo era pequeño y Kino empezaba a caminar tras el altar, a donde más podía seguirla? Pero sus dudas se acrecentaron cuando vio a su maestra desaparecer tras el altar

 **-ANNA [Que demonios?]**

Anna estiro la mano para tocar la pared, pero su mano atravesó la pared como si fuera agua.

 **-KINO: {desde adentro} Vamos muchacha no tenemos todo el día!**

Anna dio un respiro y atravesó la pared enseguida, cuando estuvo al otro lado se encontró con una gran caverna y lo que parecían ser las ruinas de otro templo.

 **-KINO: Bien, se que debes preguntarte cómo es que nunca conociste este lugar, más después de vivir por tantos años aquí.**

 **-ANNA: Algo, aunque claramente es un templo oculto por un hechizo de espejo**

 **-KINO: Veo que en verdad leíste los libros que te entregue, bien entonces no me detendré mucho en eso** {empezando a caminar al altar del antiguo templo} **Este templo fue construido hace muchos siglos por los primeros Asakura que llegaron a Osore, en esa época de abundantes demonios y gran devastación la única forma de protegerlo era escondiéndolo y más en un sitio como este. El templo solo permite la entrada de ciertas personas**

 **-ANNA: Que clase de personas?**

 **-KINO: Miembros de la familia Asakura**

Anna se extraño por lo que dijo Kino, ella había estado destinada a serlo pero claramente ya no era así al no haber una relación con Yoh.

 **-ANNA: Pero entonces…**

 **-KINO: La verdad tenía mis dudas al respecto de si ibas a poder entrar ya que nunca desposaste a Yoh, pero cuando lo analice a fondo creo que si alguien ha hecho los suficientes meritos para ser parte la familia por si misma eres tú, para nosotros siempre serás de los nuestros y al parecer cuando respondiste el llamado de auxilio que te enviamos tu también lo aceptaste asi, creo que esa es la razón por la que puedes entrar.**

Anna se sintió conmovida, y luego incomoda, que acaso iba a estar toda la vida unida a Yoh y su familia de alguna manera.

- **KINO: Pero eso no es por lo que estamos aquí {** tomando la caja sobre el altar y abriéndola} **hace un tiempo empecé a trabajar en esto**

Kino saco un rosario que era un tanto conocido para Anna

- **ANNA: 1080?**

 **-KINO: Algo así, como recuerdas el rosario de los 1080 fue destruido en la batalla contra Hao, sin embargo pude reconstruirlo para al ser un arma tan poderosa**

 **-ANNA: Pero, fallo contra Hao tal vez no sea tan poderosa como deba**

 **-KINO. Lo se, por eso este rosario no es el original, como te lo dije aquella vez 1080 representaban las técnicas que los maestros habían usado para detener a Hao en ese tiempo, pero al verse corto la ultima vez le agregue más cuentas**

Anna lo detallo, todas las cuentas eran las mismas que antes, excepto unas cuantas que parecían ser de un color un poco más blanco y opaco.

 **-ANNA: Entonces quiere que lo use para detener a las sombras?**

 **-KINO: Si y no, quiero que tú misma te encargues de completar las cuentas nuevas introduciendo en ellas tus técnicas**

Anna tomo el rosario, era una gran honor y responsabilidad.

 **-KINO: Además… quiero que me ayudes a escoger a mi sucesora, ella será la nueva dueña del rosario y a quien te encargaras de enseñarle a usarlo ya que solo tú sabes hacerlo a la perfección, ella será la responsable de defender a las demás de esas sombras, ya que como lo dijiste no puedo pedirte que te quedes indefinidamente y más cuando no hemos podido avanzar.**

Anna bajo el rosario y miro a Kino con extrañeza, cuando una sacerdotisa escogía una sucesora solo significaba una cosa.

 **-ANNA: Sensei usted…**

 **-KINO: No hagas un alboroto, las dos sabemos que nadie es eterno en este mundo, y no puedo dejar a las muchachas a mi cargo abandonadas a su suerte; la verdad Anna siempre pensé que tu serias mi sucesora pero por desgracias las cosas no siempre son como uno las quiere. Tú tienes tu vida y eso lo respeto, has sido una gran aprendiz y una hija para mi por eso mismo no puedo interponerme en tu felicidad.**

Anna no sabía que decir, ella también pensó por mucho tiempo que ella seria la sacerdotisa encargada de Osore en un momento, pero eso fue antes, 5 años antes.

 **-KINO: También quiero pedirte que no le menciones esto a nadie, en especial a Yoh; ya que la persona que sea la nueva sucesora se convertirá en… su nueva prometida**

Anna pensó que se iba a desmayar por la noticia, era algo muy serio.

 **-KINO: Se lo que debes pensar, pero Yoh tuvo 5 años para escoger a alguien más y nunca quiso hacerlo, es mi deber asegurar la continuidad de la familia Asakura. Bien habiéndote dicho todo lo que debía espero que sigas cumpliendo tu deber con esfuerzo y diligencia.**

Kino salió del templo mientras Anna solo se quedo allí mirando a la nada, ella no entendía porque pero ahora sentía una gran agitación y preocupación, volvió a enfocar su mirada en el rosario, Kino había puesto una tarea muy importante y pesada en ella; luego miro alrededor del templo escondido, pensar que nunca había estado allí y quién sabe si lo volvería a estar, pero quien si volvería a estarlo sería la nueva prometida de Yoh, cuando se convirtiera en su esposa.

Fuera del templo Miyu observaba a Michael y a Horo limpiar el desastre de la pintura, era extraño ver a Michael de una manera tan servicial y humilde, su relación con el nunca había sido la mejor, bueno en realidad siempre había sido la peor, pero aun así recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo vio.

\- - - FLASHBACK - -

Miyu y su madre se encontraban frente a una gran mansión, en verdad un sitio impresionante. La madre de Miyu la habia arreglado lo mejor posible, le habia puesto uno de sus mejores vestidos y le habia advertido que debia comportarse muy bien ese dia.

Apenas la puerta se abrió la pequeña Miyu de tan solo 4 años quedo impresionada, la casa era aun más elegante por dentro que por fuera.

 **-MAYORDOMO: Por favor sigan, el amo los espera en el estudio**

La mujer y la niña siguieron avanzando, cuando llegaron al estudio lo primero que captó la atención de Miyu fue una gran cuadro sobre la chimenea, era un retrato pintado de un hombre apuesto y algo mayor, una mujer notoriamente mucho más joven que el hombre pero muy bella a su lado y un pequeño bebe en sus brazos. Su atención fue desviada cuando alguien hablo…

 **-Querida estaba empezando a preocuparme**

Miyu miro al frente definitivamente era el hombre del cuadro pero se veía mucho más viejo.

 **-HOMBRE DEL CUADRO: Entonces tú debes ser la famosa Miyu** {agachándose a saludar a la niña}

Sin embargo Miyu se alejo un poco, no le gustaban los extraños

 **-MADRE DE MIYU: jaja niños… bueno y me imagino que este pequeñin es el famosísimo Michael**

Miyu vio como de detrás del hombre había una silla y en esta un niño, el niño parecía tener su misma edad, tal vez un año dos más, era rubio, y tenía una mirada peculiar. El niño se levantó con elegancia de la silla y ofreció su mano a la madre de Miyu.

 **-MICHAEL: Michael Font, un… placer conocerla**

Miyu nunca había visto un chico como ese, era demasiado perfecto; Michael apenas vio la cabeza de Miyu asomarse tras su madre y la miro con extrañeza y casi molestia.

 **-SR FONT** (padre de Michael y hombre del cuadro) **: Y bien Michael no vas a saludar a tu nueva hermana?**

Michael se acercó a ella, pero aun así Miyu notaba el desagrado del chico en su rostro, se sintió mal muy mal

 **-MICHAEL: Si claro, mucho… gusto** {pequeña reverencia a la niña}

El rostro de la niña se sonrojo bastante, los adultos parecían divertidos por la escena.

 **-SR FONT: Bien ahora que se han hecho todas las presentaciones formales solo falta ultimar lo detalles de la boda**

 **-MADRE DE MIYU: y luego seremos una gran familia feliz**

 **-SR. FONT: Dios te oiga querida Mei**

Michael miro a su padre y a Mei con molestia, no le agradaba, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo esa mujer, mucho menos la decisión de su padre de casarse con ella. Miyu por el otro lado estaba más que encantada por la expectativa de su nueva vida, en esa casa y con su nuevo hermano.

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Las ensoñaciones y recuerdo de Miyu se vieron interrumpido abruptamente por …

 **-HORO: Ya despertaste!** {viendo a la chica y acercándose}

Mike apenas y volteo a mirarla cuando siguió limpiando

- **MIYU: Asi es, y tu eres?**

 **-HORO: JIJI Mucho gusto soy Horo Horo… yo fui uno de los que te salvo {** sonrojado}

 **-MIYU: Vaya uno de mis héroes, entonces creo que esto es para ti**

Miyu le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al chico, este no podía de lo rojo que estaba, encontraba muy atractiva a la muchacha.

 **-MIYU: Por cierto mi nombre es..**

 **-HORO: Miyu! Jeje si Yoh nos lo dijo, es una suerte que te hayamos encontrado, bueno y que Yoh te conociera**

 **-MIYU: Si, asi es**

 **-HORO: Y… como te sientes?**

 **-MIYU: Pues bien, aunque un poco asustada {cara de victima}**

 **-HORO: Por que? Lo dices por esas sombras del otro dia?**

Miyu apenas y asintió

 **-HORO: No te preocupes! Mientras esté aquí nada malo te sucederá!**

Anna estuvo pensando un tiempo en el antiguo templo sobre su tarea, era importante escoger bien las técnicas que introduciría en cada cuenta del rosario, debían ser conjuros y ataques que tuvieran la virtud de complementarse entre ellos; cuando al fin lo decidió empezó con el primero.

Anna se sentó en el piso en pose de meditación con los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas con solo sus dedos índices arriba, puso el rosario de los 1080 frente a ella, poco a poco el rosario comenzó a brillar con fuerza y a levitar, el rosario se posiciono justo encima de Anna, totalmente abierto y empezó a girar cada vez con mayor rápidez, la luz del rosario empezó a disminuir hasta que se concentro en solo una de las esferas, la esfera en que se introduciría el nuevo conjuro.

Anna parecía estar muy concentrada y esforzándose mucho, y asi era, introducir una nueva técnica al rosario era desgastante, demasiado desgastante; la chica empezaba a sudar, sus manos a temblar y un poco su nariz a sangrar, requería demasiado poder; Anna casi pierde el conocimiento pero aun asi lo logró! Introdujo una técnica al rosario después de una hora.

Abrio sus ojos lentamente, el rosario estaba frente a ella totalmente inmóvil, pero cuando lo toco, estaba caliente, definitivamente lo había logrado, esto hizo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formara en su cara para luego pararse con sumo cuidado, tomar el rosario y salir de allí.

Cuando Anna salió se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ya que empezaba a oscurecer y no había nadie afuera, además el reguero de pintura estaba totalmente levantado, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la casona.


	13. Noche de sombras

HOLA! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y reviews! asi si me dan ganas de continuar escribiendo :D espero que todos queden satisfechos con el nuevo capitulo y el progreso de la historia! Un abrazo!

* * *

Tan pronto Anna llegó a la gran casona se encontró con Horo y su persona menos favorita en el planeta, Miyu.

 **-HORO: Anna donde estuviste! Tuvimos que terminar de limpiar todo el desorden con Mike!?**

Anna estaba muy cansada en realidad por haber transferido parte de su poder para crear la nueva técnica en el nuevo rosario de los 1080, pero aun así nunca dejaría que se notara menos frente a Miyu ni Horo.

 **-ANNA: Tenía cosas importantes que hacer**

 **-MIYU: No estaría demás unas gracias ¿no lo crees?, los pobres se tardaron bastante**

Anna miro a Miyu con fastidio, quien se creía para meterse

 **-MIYU: No lo crees Horo?** {Cara angelical ante el chico}

 **-HORO: jeje pues si tomo bastante tiempo** {rascándose la cabeza y rojo por la atención que recibía de Miyu}

 **-MIKE:** {llegando} **Uff tenias razón Horo, tomar un baño de agua tibia era lo que necesitaba para relajar mis músculos** {estirando sus brazos un poco}. **Anny no tienes por qué preocuparte ya limpiamos el pequeño desastre**

 **-ANNA: Si… gracias** {dicho con aburrimiento y cansancio}

 **-HORO: Bueno ya casi es hora de comer! Yoh y Len ya deben estar en el comedor… vamos?**

 **-MIYU: Si! No puedo esperar para que me cuenten todo sobre sus aventuras como shamanes!, las pocas que me contaste Horo fueron muy emocionantes!**

Anna veía como Horo se sonrojaba y como Miyu hacia un papel bastante bueno de la animadora mosquita muerta, no había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria definitivamente, iba a rechazar la invitación pero alguien se adelanto…

 **-HORO: Y no puedes negarte Anna! una tarde de viejas historias y relatos es lo mínimo que me debes después de limpiar tu parte del desastre.**

Anna miró a Horo, no quería ser grosera, pero preferiría morir de hambre que compartir una mesa con Miyu, en especial una en la que estuviera Yoh, por lo cual estuvo más que feliz cuando Mike respondió con una gran sonrisa por ella.

 **-MIKE: Tendrás que disculparla Horo, Anna y yo tenemos planes de ir a cenar al pueblo ya que no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo… pues ya sabes juntos a solas desde que llegamos**

Mike no dejó que nadie respondiera nada cuando ya había abrazado a Anna por los hombros y la dirigía fuera de la vista de Miyu y Horo.

- **HORO: Buenoo…** {Viéndolos alejarse **}... te lo dije Anna nunca cena con nosotros, siempre tiene algo que hacer**

 **-MIYU: Umm si, es una lástima, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella y que me adelantara en que había sido de su vida durante estos años** {mirándola irse con molestia}

Anna camino con Mike por uno largo pasillo hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Horo y Miyu.

- **ANNA: No recuerdo haber acordado que saldríamos al final**

 **-MIKE: jeje lo sé, pero dijiste que lo pensarías; además no creo que tuvieras muchas ganas de comer con ellos**

Anna miró con duda a Mike, el se veía muy seguro de lo que decía

 **-MIKE: Pues lo digo porque se nota que no te cae para nada bien esa chica**

La verdad Mike sabia de sobra que no le caía bien a Anna, no solo porque conocía a la rubia sacerdotisa bastante bien; sino porque sabía que de alguna u otra forma Miyu era responsable del rompimiento de Yoh y Anna; solo que no sabía bien porque, o mejor dicho el cómo lo había hecho. Por otra parte Mike quería que Anna pasara la menor cantidad de tiempo cerca de Miyu ya que su hermana, bueno hermanastra, estaba empecinada en destruir Osore junto con su madre, y que por ahora eso implicaba que Anna podía salir afectada o peor, lastimada.

 **-ANNA: En todo caso no te dije que si fuéramos a salir**

 **-MIKE: Esta bien, no tienes que ir, yo si saldré porque necesito comunicarme con Alice**

Anna se sentía culpable en ese aspecto, ella y Mike estaban dejando toda la responsabilidad en su amiga de Nueva York; pero peor parecía ser que el único que le importaba eso era Mike.

 **-ANNA: Umm, no dame unos minutos mientras me cambio e iremos juntos; yo también necesito hablar con ella, además no quiero que ninguno de esos idiotas sepan que lo de la salida era una excusa si me ven aquí.**

Mike sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta y espero a que Anna se alistara, luego partieron al pueblo.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Horo y Miyu hablaban cuando animadamente cuando llegaron Yoh y Len.

 **-HORO: Se tardaron! Ya íbamos a empezar sin ustedes**

 **-YOH: JIJI lo sentimos** {sentándose}… **bien y de que tanto están hablando?**

 **-HORO: Le contaba a Miyu sobre el torneo de shamanes y nuestro viaje a Norte América**

 **-LEN: aaaa, entonces de cómo te deje unirte a mi equipo, el equipo de Len y cuanto aprendiste de mí como tu líder {** Cara de superioridad y prepotencia}

 **-HORO: ¬¬ No, le estaba contando que aun estando allá tu no hacías más que hacernos comer comida china! Lo cual es un sacrilegio con toda la deliciosa comida que hay en América!**

 **-YOH: JIJI cálmense chicos** {viendo el ambiente de pelea}

 **-MIYU: Si Horo me conto mucho sobre esa época, pero me gustaría saber cómo va todo ahora?** {Sonrisa maliciosa}, **me refiero a después del torneo… a que se dedican todos ustedes en estos días?**

 **-HORO: Bueno yo como te conté volví a mi aldea en Hokkaido donde me dedico cultivar el campo y ayudar a los líderes de la aldea con cualquier espíritu problemático que aparezca**

 **-MIYU: Y que hay de ti?** {Mirando a Len que comía tranquilo}

 **-LEN:** {bajando su plato con calma} **No creo que sea de tu interés, pero me dedico a prepararme para tomar los negocios de mi familia**

 **-MIYU: Vaya! Y tu Yoh?**

Yoh vio la cara de duda de Miyu, bueno no tenía nada de malo contarle un poco de su vida o si? Horo y Len lo habían hecho.

 **-YOH: JIJI bueno pues yo ayudo a mi abuelo a entrenar a los shamanes que llegan pidiendo ayuda o personas que tienen problemas con demonios o espíritus malignos** {comiendo tranquilo}

 **-MIYU: Vaya, todos son sorprendentes…es increíble ver cuánto cambio sus vidas después de tantas aventuras en el torneo, me hubiera gustado preguntarle a Anna a que se dedicaba en estos días, pero bueno no puedo culparla de haber preferido salir en una cita con ese muchacho tan apuesto… ¿como es que se llama?**

Los tres chicos la miraron como pensando en lo que decía y tratando de entenderlo

 **-YOH: Michael?** {Un poco molesto}

 **-MIYU: Si, el rubio… no puedo creer que ella terminara con alguien así, es decir no quiero ser imprudente ni nada por el estilo, pero ella no era muy popular entre los chicos en nuestra época**

Los tres se sintieron muy incómodos, no porque creyeran que fuera cierto, efectivamente Anna siempre había sido muy atractiva y eso no pasaba desapercibido para los ojos masculinos, sino por que de seguro en esa época a Anna nunca le intereso ese tipo de atención ya que tenia a Yoh..

 **-MIYU: Pero bueno que suertuda** {sonriente **}… mejor cuéntame Yoh ¿que puedo hacer para mejorar mis habilidades? ya que tú te dedicas a eso**

 **-YOH: Ammm, lo siento Miyu, de repente me sentí muy cansado, me retiro.**

Yoh se paró dejando su plato a medio comer y se fue del comedor. Len solo lo observo, después de conversar hace unas horas con su amigo ya se imaginaba a que se debía su repentino cansancio y falta de apetito.

En el pequeño pueblo Anna y Mike caminaban por las calles, la verdad se notaba que Osore no era un sitio muy turístico ya que casi todas las calles estaban oscuras y tenían casa muy rusticas.

 **-MIKE: ¿Crees que encontremos un sitio con electricidad aquí?**

 **-ANNA: Si, solo debemos buscar en el sector comercial** {caminando junto al chico}

Pocas calles después encontraron unas cuantas tiendas, algunas que traían bastantes recuerdos a Anna. Pasaron frente a la tienda de recuerdos en la cual Yoh había tenido una batalla con un demonio cuando Anna fue a decirle al siguiente día de llegado que se marchara; Anna apenas y la miro desde la esquina de su ojo, no quería que Mike lo notara y le preguntara, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mike.

 **-MIKE: Bueno y ¿qué tal ese sitio?** {Señalando un restaurante}

Apenas Anna vio el letrero del restaurante los recuerdos la atacaron de peor forma, era el mismo restaurante del que vio salir a Yoh, la primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que le habló, la primera vez que lo amenazo y según pudo leer en la mente del chico un poco después el momento en que Yoh se enamoro de ella.

Anna se detuvo en seco pero Mike continúo hablando mientras avanzaba

 **-MIKE: Parece ser que es el único sitio en que podremos comer algo y tiene electricidad, los demás parecen ser cantinas y tiendas de abarrotes no te parece…Anny...Anna?**

Mike volteo y vio a Anna con una cara entre pavor y confusión en su rostro por lo cual volvió rápidamente junto a ella.

 **-MIKE: ¿Anna sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? {** Mirándola de frente}

Pero la mirada de Anna aun seguía fija en el restaurante mencionado. Mike empezó a preocuparse por lo cual la sacudió levemente hasta que la chica le dio su atención.

 **-ANNA: ¿Decías algo?**

Mike la miró con sospecha, conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de que algo grande pasaba por su mente, pero también de que no lo compartiría.

 **-MIKE: no, solo que ese restaurante parece ser nuestra única opción por el momento**

 **-ANNA: No! que tal la…** {mirando alrededor}… **bueno el…**

Anna se dio cuenta de que Mike tenía razón, era el único sitio en que podía sentarse cargar sus celulares y comer algo mientras tanto y no sabiendo que más decir o cómo hacer para no levantar más sospechar por parte de Mike accedió a entrar con él. Rápidamente los chicos fueron atendidos, gracias a que eran los únicos en el lugar, Mike encontró un pequeño enchufe cercano a la mesa donde puso a cargar los equipos mientras esperaban; Anna solo trataba de evitar que los recuerdos siguieran llegando a su mente.

- **MIKE: Y bien… ¿ya conocías este sitio?**

 **-ANNA: amm… no, no que recuerde** {mirando hacia otro lado}

- **MIKE: Aaaaa** {viendo la forma extraña en que actuaba Anna **} ya veo, bueno es que pareciera por la forma en que lo escaneaste desde afuera con tu mirada**

 **-ANNA: Solo trataba de… pensar si lo había visto antes, yo… no salía mucho cuando vivía aquí {** un tanto incomoda}

 **-MIKE: Hace mucho no compartíamos tiempo como este** {tomando la mano de la chica sobre la mesa tratando de relajarla}

Anna apenas miro su mano bajo la de Mike, se sentía un tanto, bueno muy muy incómoda.

 **-ANNA: De que hablas tan solo hoy lo que paso en el templo, con la pintura**

 **-MIKE: Me refería a tiempo tranquilo, solos tu y yo; como cuando salíamos del trabajo e íbamos a tu apartamento o al mío**

Anna levantó su mirada de sus manos y se encontró con los ojos de Mike, eran muy profundos y suaves a la vez, parecían suplicar cercanía, afecto… amor. La chica no sabía qué hacer, sabía que si quería hacer lo correcto debía contarle a Mike lo que sucedía, empezando por su… desliz con Yoh y terminando por las dudas que la atormentaban desde entonces, era lo justo; pero por otro lado no deseaba lastimar a Mike, y en cierta medida no quería perderlo.

Anna dio un largo suspiro, tenía que ser valiente, y sabia lo que debía hacer; se armo de valor y…

 **RING RING!**

Mike se paró enseguida y se dirigió a los celulares.

 **-MIKE: Wow! {** Mirando la pantalla} **7 llamadas perdidas de Alice!**

Luego tomo el celular de Anna

 **-MIKE: Y tú tienes 10… no se si sentirme ofendido, preocupado o aliviado; lo mejor será llamarla ahora mismo mientras podemos**

Anna no dijo nada solo vio como Mike se dedicaba a hablar con Alice, parecía ser que todo estaba bien por lo que escucho y entendió.

 **-MIKE {** hablando por celular} **: ajamm…. Ajamm…. Si eso estuvo bien….. lo revisare en cuanto pueda…. Muchas gracias Alice en verdad….. jajaja…. Ok….. Anny** {estirando la mano con el teléfono} **Alice quiere hablar contigo**

Anna apenas y lo miro como si no entendiera lo que decía

 **-MIKE: Anny… quieres que te la pase o no?**

Anna asintió levemente y tomo el celular en su mano y poniéndolo suavemente contra su oreja finalmente habló.

 **-ANNA: Aló**

 **-ALICE {** desde el teléfono **} ANNA! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! HACE SEMANAS NO SE NADA DE TI! Y LUEGO MIKE DICE QUE SE VA A DONDE TU ESTAS PARA APOYARTE! QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!? DIME SI ESTAS METIDA EN ALGUN PROBLEMA!**

 **-ANNA: Cálmate, todo está… {** Mirando de re ojo a Mike} **bien, solo tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas aquí en Japón**

 **-ALICE: tenias? Es decir ya todo está solucionado?**

 **-ANNA: Ummm, no precisamente**

En ese momento llegó la camarera con la comida, por lo cual Anna simuló que el ruido que hacia la molestaba y aprovecho para salir del restaurante, indicándole a Mike que empezara a comer ya que no tardaría en regresar.

Anna salió del restaurante y se alejo unos cuantos metros por si acaso.

- **ANNA: Alice necesito un consejo y necesito que sea rápido, conciso y ahora**

Alice pocas veces había escuchado ese tono de voz en su amiga por lo cual se dispuso a ayudarla y a guardar sus reclamos para después.

- **ANNA: Yo... el, bueno mi pasado… desde que volví a Japón es como si quisiera volver y anteponerse a presente**

 **-ALICE: A que te refieres exactamente?**

 **-ANNA: {** gran suspiro} **como tú sabes yo vivía en Japón antes de llegar a Norte América, nunca te he contado las razones por las que me fui porque… son difíciles**

Alice permanecía en silencio y atenta

 **-ANNA: Yo me fui, porque alguien me hizo mucho daño…**

Alice nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera dañar a Anna, ella era tan dura y puesta en su lugar.

- **ANNA: Y ahora me volví a reencontrar con esa persona y temo que muchas cosas que pensé resueltas están ahí aun sin resolver**

 **-ALICE: Y a esa persona la volviste a ver por casualidad o tú la buscaste o esa persona te busco porque supo que estabas allí?**

 **-ANNA: No, fue una coincidencia**

 **-ALICE: Anna si quieres que te ayude tienes que ser más clara, quien es esa persona y qué tipo de daño te hizo?**

 **-ANNA: Pues… es mi ex….novio y el…** {Pasando grueso} **me engaño con otra**

Alice quedo muda, casi no podía creerlo, pero en cierto modo explicaba ciertas actitudes de Anna, sus problemas para confiar en otros y el miedo que parecía tener a comprometerse y avanzar con Mike.

 **-ALICE: Entonces lo que resurgieron fueron sentimientos del tipo romántico sino no creo que hubiera un problema**

 **-ANNA: Así es**

 **-ALICE: Y no solo son esos sentimientos el problema sino los que tienes por Mike ¿no es así?**

 **-ANNA: Si**

 **-ALICE: Bueno Anna te diré lo que creo rápidamente porque me imagino que Mike no tarda en intervenir; yo no sé qué pasó a ciencia cierta con ese otro hombre que te lastimó en el pasado, no sé quien es, que clase de persona sea ni nada, pero si ese sujeto te hirió y aun así crees que hay algo redimible o salvable en el tienes que descubrir es? Que ves en él? Por qué te hace sentir asi?, piensa que es lo que sientes por el ahora, no solo antes, sino en el presente considerando todo, el pasado y lo que pueda ser en un futuro; por el otro lado Mike, Anna yo a Mike lo aprecio mucho y lo tengo en gran estima, creo que hacen una buena pareja por qué nunca más te he visto o imaginado con alguien más de ese modo, pero aun así piensa que yal ves Mike no sea…lo suficiente para ti, lo digo porque si con el fueras totalmente feliz no tendrías todas las dudas que tienes cuando sientes que su relación va a dar un paso, o ahora que volviste a ver al otro sujeto.**

Anna sabía que Alice tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero aun asi se sentía muy perdida

- **ANNA: Y si me equivoco escogiendo?**

 **-ALICE: Bueno al menos te habrás equivocado por tus propias decisiones y haciendo lo que creías que era lo mejor, Anna tienes que pensarlo muy bien, por qué no querrás que por tus descuidos e indecisión alguien salga lastimado.**

Anna sintió que esa última frase de Alice apuntaba a solo una persona…

 **-MIKE: Anny** {saliendo} **está todo bien? Tu comida se va a enfriar**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé, gracias por todo Alice hablaremos luego**

Anna colgó el celular y miro a Mike, por qué tenía que ser tan amable y considerado con ella!?

 **-ANNA: Si, ya iba a entrar**

Mike miró a Anna entrar, sabía que lo fuera que hubiera hablado con Alice no quería que él lo escuchará ya que ella nunca iba a hablar lejos de el, siempre decía lo que debía y ya; eso lo preocupo un poco, pero aun así entro tras la chica con la mejor actitud que pudo.

Mike y Anna empezaron a comer, el ambiente era algo… extraño, Anna parecía muy distraída, y lo estaba; mientras Mike trataba de hacer fluir la conversación sin llegar a ahogarla ya que sabía que eso la molestaba mucho. Para Anna los esfuerzos del chico no pasaban del todo desapercibidos, y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga, por un momento detuvo su mente y cavilaciones para solo observar a Mike; el siempre estaba en una buena actitud con ella, que más prueba que tenerlo frente a ella en ese sitio. La chica se sintió como la peor de las canallas, ella no podía seguir así simulando ante el chico que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, pero tampoco podía decirle algo de lo que no estaba segura y arruinar todo, así que aunque le pesara llegó a una decisión, hablaría con Yoh de modo que aclararan las cosas, no sabía exactamente en que podía terminar esa conversación, pero una vez la tuviera hablaría con Mike ya estando segura y le diría toda la verdad, cualquiera que fuera en ese momento: que lo había engañado pero que lo sentía y quería seguir con él; o que por el contrario ese momento de debilidad le había servido para ver que ya no podían estar más juntos.

Anna simulo lo mejor que pudo lo que resto de la noche, cuando acabaron de comer volvieron al templo donde todo parecía estar oscuro y en total silencio, de seguro todos dormían. Mike llevo a Anna a su habitación donde apenas y pudo despedirse de ella con un pequeño y muy rápido beso en la mejilla, luego se fue a su habitación un tanto cansado y preocupado a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se levantó temprano, hizo el ritual de purificación como siempre y enseguida junto a la cascada donde pensó que nadie la molestaría comenzó con la tarea que le había asignado Kino, agregar nuevas técnicas al rosario; terminaba de poner una segunda técnica en el rosario, se encontraba muy agitada por el gran esfuerzo que hacia cuando alguien la interrumpió.

 **-YOH: Buenos días** {un tanto desanimado para ser Yoh}

Anna mantenía su pose de meditación en el piso y los ojos cerrados, no queria que Yoh lo notara pero estaba algo sofocada.

 **-ANNA: Si, buenos días..**

Yoh vio el extraño rosario frente a Anna y no pudo evitar preguntar

 **-YOH: Que no es ese acaso el rosario de los 1080?**

 **-ANNA** {ya normalizando su respiración}: **Algo así**

Hubo un silencio por casi un minuto, hasta que..

 **-YOH: Y … como te fue anoche?**

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente aun sin levantarse y miro a Yoh quien estaba parado frente a ella, con que por eso actuaba de esa forma tan extraña y desganada.

 **-ANNA: No que sea de tu incumbencia, pero bien**

 **-YOH: Aaaa… que… bueno**

Aunque Yoh se había ido a su habitación temprano no pudo dormir hasta que sintió a Mike llegar, no había sido muy tarde pero estimaba que había estado con la chica al menos por unas cuantas horas en el pueblo.

Para Anna tener a Yoh frente a ella solo le recordaba la resolución a la que había llegado la noche anterior, solo que efectivamente llegar a hacer lo que debía no era tan sencillo.

Anna comenzó a levantarse con cuidado, sin embargo aun estaba algo débil, más de lo que pensaba razón por la cual perdió el equilibrio de un momento a otro y si no hubiera sido por la cercanía de Yoh, la chica hubiera terminado en el suelo. Cuando Yoh vio que Anna perdía el equilibrio la tomó de los hombros deteniendo la caída, Anna como acto reflejo levantó su cara de forma que quedaron frente a frente y muy de cerca; podía verse que la cercanía había tenido efecto en ambos ya que los dos empezaban a sonrojarse y sentir sus caras algo calientes.

Anna no pudo evitar fijarse en los grandes ojos cafés de Yoh, estaban ahí justo frente a ella, recordó las palabras de Alice **"¿** _ **Que ves en él?"**_ , y lo que veía eran los ojos de ese niño, puro, tierno, amable y amoroso que una vez conoció y al cual amó con todas sus fuerzas; además no solo eso, podía ver la forma en que el chico la miraba, una forma que le hacía sentir una gran calidez y emoción en su corazón.

Yoh no podía dejar de ver tampoco la intensa mirada de Anna, ella parecía querer descifrarlo en ese momento, pudo ver en los ojos oscuros de la chica dudas, miedo, pero algo más… ese algo que hacía que él no pudiera alejarse de ella ni mucho menos volver a dejarla… tal vez… amor?

Anna rompió el contacto visual cuando sintió que Yoh la ayudaba a ponerse de pie completamente, había estado en esa pose frente a el por varios minutos y se sintió muy estúpida por el tropiezo y la escena.

 **-YOH: Te encuentras bien?**

 **-ANNA: si… gracias, solo fui algo…torpe**

Yoh la miró con extrañeza, si algo sabía a ciencia cierta es que Anna Kyoyama no era torpe, nunca.

 **-YOH: Tu torpe? No lo creo…** {Pequeña sonrisa}

Anna se vio atrapada de nuevo en la sonrisa de su ex prometido, tenerlo frente a ella le recordaba la resolución a la que había llegado el día anterior, pero no era nada fácil llevarla a cabo como debía.

 **-ANNA: Si aunque no lo creas, y mejor dime… ¿que estás haciendo aquí?**

 **-YOH: Pues…no tenía muchas ganas de dormir así que vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, luego sentí tu presencia y quise venir a verte**

El chico se agachó y recogió el rosario para entregárselo a la sacerdotisa, pero cuando lo tocó lo sintió algo caliente.

 **-YOH: Mejor que estás haciendo tú aquí, con 1080?** {Entregándoselo}

Anna observo el rosario una vez estuvo en su mano, estaba caliente, era obvio que algo hacia con él, luego observo a Yoh, contarle lo que hacía con el rosario no necesariamente implicaba que le contara todo ya que Kino se lo había pedido.

 **-ANNA: Estaba introduciendo nuevas técnicas en el**

 **-YOH: A petición de la abuela me imagino**

Anna apenas asintió

 **-YOH: Entonces a eso te referías cuando dijiste que era algo así como 1080**

 **-ANNA: Así es**

 **-YOH: Entonces piensan renombrarlo según la cantidad de técnicas con las que quedé?**

 **-ANNA: Probablemente**

 **-YOH: Y que nombre tiene en este momento?**

 **-ANNA** {suspiro largo} **1083**

Yoh miró a Anna con detenimiento, aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo se veía algo cansada, además su furyoku se sentía bajo.

 **-YOH: la abuela una vez me contó sobre las técnicas contenidas en 1080, eran las mejores técnicas de personas muy poderosas, las más poderosas sino estoy mal**

Anna asintió

 **-YOH: Debe ser algo… muy emocionante, pero… agotador**

Anna asintió nuevamente. Yoh podía ver que Anna no hablaría más respecto a eso, y se daba una idea del porque, ella no había cambiado en ese aspecto, no le gustaba quejarse nunca.

 **-YOH: Y cuantas más técnicas vas a agregar?**

Anna miro el collar, podía ver cuántas quedaban libres

 **-ANNA: Otras 13**

 **-YOH: el rosario de los 1096, suena bien** {Sonrisa tierna y de orgullo}

Anna no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se replicara en su rostro, sabía que Yoh sentía su falta de furyoku y aun así la apoyaba.

 **-YOH: Solo no las hagas todas en un día o no sin que yo esté presente para ayudarte a levantar después**

En momentos como esos Anna sabía lo que veía en Yoh, lo que siempre vio en el, un apoyo incondicional.

 **-ANNA: Yoh, sobre… esa conversación pendiente…**

Yoh se sorprendió mucho, sabia a lo que Anna se refería y era extraño ya que ella siempre evitaba el tema.

 **-YOH: Si?**

 **-ANNA: Tal vez podamos tenerla…hoy más tarde**

Yoh sonrió ampliamente a la chica no solo por traer el tema a colación sino porque se notaba cuanto le costaba.

 **-YOH: Estoy disponible para tener esa charla las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año!**

 **-ANNA: Creo que con media hora bastara… nos veremos hoy a las 7 aquí mismo** {Yéndose}

 **-YOH: Aquí estaré sin falta!** {Gran sonrisa}

Anna volvió a la casona y desayunó mientras recuperaba energía, quería avanzar lo que más pudiera con el rosario, pero en un principio no fue tan fácil ya que no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría cuando hablara con Yoh, ¿Que diría ella?¿Que diría él?, decidió no sobre saturarse con el tema y dejar que las cosas fluyeran en el momento, no podía negárselo a sí misma, estaba emocionada, y mucho. El día avanzó aunque no con bastante rapidez para Yoh ni Anna, la chica agrego otras 5 técnicas al rosario cuando decidió que era más que demasiado por un día y siendo las 6:30 se dirigió a la cascada para llegar con calma y poder tomar aunque sea un aliento.

Mike había estado bastante pensativo por la actitud de Anna el día anterior, algo no estaba bien, decidió pensar por su parte y darle algo de espacio a Anna antes de hablar, pero de que debía hacerlo, debían hacerlo. Mike intentó despejarse dando una vuelta por los alrededores de la casona y el templo, sin embargo se detallo algo un tanto extraño, Miyu parecía estar merodeando varios sitios alrededor de la mansión a lo largo del día, volviendo de vez en cuando para hablar un rato con Horo o molestar a Yoh, algo estaba tramando esa chica.

Yoh estuvo todo el día en su habitación mirando el reloj, había sido interrumpido varias veces por Horo, Miyu y una vez por Len, pero aun así el no parecía escuchar nada de lo que ellos decían por lo cual simplemente se iban y lo dejaban en lo suyo.

Yoh miro el reloj por enésima vez, 15 minutos para las 7! Se levantó, se puso un saco para el frío y salió de la habitación, estaba más que listo! Y muy animado!

 **-MIYU: Yoh! Al fin saliste de tu habitación! Empezaba a pensar que no lo volverías a hacer jeje**

 **-YOH: JIJI si, solo tenía bastante en que pensar… pero tengo que irme ahora así que con permiso** {pasando de largo}

 **-MIYU: Espera Yoh** {sujetándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo} **quería… agradecerte por permitirme quedar aquí**

 **-YOH: Si está bien, lo siento debo irme**

 **-MIYU: Jeje lo entiendo, es solo que** **sabes…. las cosas no han sido lo mismo para mi desde el ataque** {muy triste e inquieta}

Yoh miró a Miyu con algo de pesar, entendía lo duro que era para la chica lo que había pasado, pero aun asi..

 **-YOH: Lo sé y hablaremos luego al respecto de eso, pero ahora en verdad debo irme** {soltándose del agarre de la chica}

Miyu miro como Yoh salía del templo con enojo… No le gustaba que la ignoraran y menos de esa forma por lo cual..

 **-MIYU: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Auxilio!**

Yoh volteo a mirar escandalizado por el grito, y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo; Miyu se encontraba siendo atacada por nada más y nada menos que una de las sombras que amenazaba con succionarla en el piso. El chico no podía solo ignorar lo que sucedía, así que volvió enseguida para tratar de salvar a la muchacha.

Mientras tanto sentada frente a la cascada bajo la tenue luz de la luna Anna miraba el cielo, dio un suspiro y miro su reloj, 7pm en punto, Yoh no debía tardar en llegar. Cada segundo que pasaba Anna se sentía un tanto más nerviosa, pero al tiempo sentía gran emoción, recordó el lema de Yoh "todo se solucionara" y con eso se sintió más tranquila, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa y volviendo a admirar la luna y las estrellas.

En la casona Yoh jalaba con todas sus fuerzas por sacar a Miyu de la sombra que la quería arrastrar, pero parecía un caso perdido.

 **-YOH: [Diablos! Necesito a Harusame! Pero está en mi cuarto!]**

 **-MIYU:** {llorando y sosteniéndose} **YOH POR FAVOR AYUDAME! NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE! AAAAA!**

Yoh miró a su alrededor ¿que podía usar?, lo más cercano era una varilla de las cortinas, asi que sin más hizo su posesión en esta.

 **-YOH: Bien es ahora o nunca! LUZ!**

Yoh uso el ataque con el que gano la competencia y que les enseño Anna, la sombra pareció disminuir lo suficiente para poder sacar a Miyu de ella! Yoh la sacó de un tirón y sostuvo a la chica en sus brazos aun con su posesión en pose de defensa. La sombra volvió a su forma original lo por un momento, el cual Yoh utilizo para atacarla pero aun así el ataque no era certero al usar solo una varilla tan endeble como elemento de posesión.

 **-YOH: Necesitamos ir por mi espada! {** corriendo y jalando a Miyu por el corredor}

Pero en cuanto Yoh dio la vuelta con Miyu en la esquina del pasillo vio una escena que lo congelo en lo más profundo de su ser. Las sacerdotisas luchaban como podían, pero están siendo todas llevadas por las sombras! Habian muchas de ellas! Al menos una o dos por sacerdotisa!

 **-YOH: PERO QUE!?** {Frenando en seco}

 **-MIYU: No puede ser! {pegandose a Yoh y mirando la escena}**

 **-HORO: YOH! MIYU! Qué bueno que están bien!** {En pose de defensa frente a dos chicas}

 **-YOH: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?**

 **-LEN:** {defendiendo a otras chicas **} las sombras parecen estar determinadas a llevársela a todas de una vez por todas! Ya hemos perdido varias!**

Yoh no podía creer lo que sucedía

 **-HORO: YOH ¿DONDE ESTA ANNA!? NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA!**

A Yoh lo golpeo la realidad del momento, Anna también debía estar en peligro y se encontraba sola frente a la cascada!

 **-YOH: Ire por ella!** {Corriendo a su habitación por Harusame y saliendo rápidamente}

 **-LEN: No hay tiempo! LUZ!**

Las sombras de alejaron un poco de forma que Len y Horo agruparon a las chicas que quedaban y se pudieron frente a ellas.

 **-HORO: Que vamos a hacer!?**


	14. Un aliado inesperado

Anna miró de nuevo su reloj 7:25pm! Pasó de nerviosa a emocionada, luego a impaciente, un poco exasperada y ahora a enojada; cómo era posible que después de todo Yoh no apareciera! Se sentía muy mal, abandonada, humillada, muy estúpida por haberse permitido pensar que las cosas cambiarían esa noche.

 **-ANNA:** {dando un gran suspiro} **Fui una estúpida** {Empezando a caminar hacia la casona}

Anna no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda, la chica no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando algo la sujeto de los pies de forma que cayó al suelo y la comenzó a arrastrar.

Anna clavó sus manos en el suelo y miro hacia atrás, algo negro sujetaba sus piernas con fuerza, algo negro que emergía de la cascada, y no solo eso sino que la cascada parecía ser totalmente negra! Tal como en el sueño que tuvo la noche que durmió sin el atrapa sueños después de llegar a Osore. No tardo más tiempo en reaccionar, de seguro era una de las sombra, aunque para mantener la cascada totalmente negra debía ser una de mucho mayor tamaño a las que había visto y enfrentado hasta ahora.

La chica llevo su mano a su cuello buscando su rosario, pero para su infortunio no estaba, ella lo había dejado guardado mientras usaba el de los 1080 que ahora reposaba en el piso a varios metros de ella. Anna resistió lo que más pudo pero al final la sombra fue más fuerte que ella de modo que la arrastro directo al agua.

Anna intentaba resistir e invocar así sea el hechizo de la luz, pero estaba demasiado cansada y su furyoku supremamente bajo después de introducir las técnicas en el rosario de los 1080, le quedaba poco aire y cada vez sentía que su cuerpo era llevado más al fondo de la cascada, este sería su fin. Con el poco aliento que le quedaba la chica miro hacia arriba, aunque el agua estaba oscura aun podía filtrarse un poco de la luz de la luna, algo digno de ser lo último que vio en vida; sin embargo la chica sintió una pequeña turbación en el agua y enseguida vio como una silueta se acercaba desde la superficie a ella, parecía ser una persona… nadando con todas sus fuerzas…

 **-ANNA [Yoh…]**

Cuando la silueta que venía de la superficie llego frente a Anna esta perdió el conocimiento, pero aun así la chica pudo percibir algo tibio y luego una gran luz que la rodeaba jalándola hacia arriba. Pocos segundos después Anna sintió que la sacaban del agua, la ponían en el piso y alguien llamaba su nombre con desesperación.

 **-ANNA! ANNA! RESPONDE! ANNA!**

La rubia sintió como la persona se acercaba y juntaba sus labios con los de ella, pero este no era un beso, era una maniobra para ayudarla a volver a respirar, y una muy efectiva; gracias a esto Anna tosió de forma que el agua abandono sus pulmones y pudo volver a llenarlos desesperadamente con aire. Su mirada aun era borrosa, así que con mucho cansancio trato de enfocar a su salvador….

 **-ANNA {** dicho muy bajo y con esfuerzo **} Michael?**

El chico suspiro en alivio cuando Anna pudo respirar y aun más cuando pareció volver en sí y reconocerlo, había estado cerca, muy cerca. Se acerco y ayudándola a sentarse la abrazó con mucho cuidado pero aun así con mucho sentimiento.

 **-MIKE: Aquí estoy Anny, no te preocupes vas a estar bien**

La tierna escena no duró mucho ya que ante ellos surgió nuevamente una sombra de la cascada, pero esta no era una sombra cualquiera, era descomunalmente grande, casi como la cascada. Anna miro con los ojos muy abiertos y algo de temor, ella estaba muy débil no podría luchar y Michael, el no era un luchador de ese tipo, o eso pensaba ella.

 **-ANNA: Tienes que irte ya de aquí** {muy seria hablando a Michael y tratando de ponerse de pie} **es pelig…**

Mike no la dejó ni siquiera terminar de pararse o de hablar cuando la hizo retroceder levemente, posicionándose entre Anna y la gran sombra.

 **-MIKE: No estás en condiciones de luchar y preferiría morir aquí que abandonarte**

 **-ANNA: No sabes lo que dices es demasiado poderoso, y tu…**

Mike volteo y con una pequeña sonrisa picara respondió a Anna

 **-MIKE: Pensé que me tenías más fe**

En ese momento las manos de Michael comenzaron a brillar levemente, mientras unas pequeñas chispas que provenían del ambiente se reunían en estas dándole cada vez más brillo. Anna miraba bastante sorprendida.

La sombra atacó enseguida lanzándose con ferocidad sobre Mike, el chico tan solo levantó su mano derecha y con la luz que emergía de está se formó un especie de Oz (**Gran cuchilla con forma curva**) que rasgo la sombra en la mitad. Anna estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que Mike tuviera ese tipo de habilidades y más aun que tan solo así hubiera logrado dañar tanto a la gran sombra.

La enorme sombra se volvió a unir y rugió con gran furia, estaba molesta, muy molesta; continúo con tenacidad sus ataques a Mike, el empezaba a moverse más para escapar de los ataques y con la oz respondía otros. Se encontraba tan concentrado en la batalla así como Anna que no notó cuando en una de las veces que corto un pedazo de la gran sombra esta no se volvió a unir sino que empezó a dirigirse hacia Anna.

La pequeña sombra tomó a Anna por sorpresa cuando se posiciono debajo de ella y como a las otras chicas, empezó a succionarla.

 **-ANNA: Suéltame! Maldita sombra! {** Clavando sus manos en la tierra}

Cuando Mike se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía correo hacia donde la chica pero esto solo hizo que la gran sombra aprovechara y lo atacara por la espalda llevándolo consigo al agua.

 **-ANNA: MICHAEL!**

Anna vio como Mike caía al agua y como la luz que emergía de el parecía disminuir cada segundo mientras el agua se volvía cada vez más turbia y oscura.

 **-ANNA: MICHAEL! MICHAEL! [tengo que hacer algo… pero que?]**

Anna sentía que la fuerza la abandona rápidamente, porque había elegido ese día para pasar tantos conjuros al rosario!?, decidió que lo que fuera a hacer debía hacerlo en ese momento o ya no habría oportunidad, enfoco todo su poder, sabía que después de eso el tiempo y la energía sería muy limitado y con un leve respiro…

 **-ANNA: Luz…**

Sus manos desprendieron una potente luz que alejaron a la sombra, Anna no perdió el tiempo y esperando que el hechizo durara lo suficiente corrió a la cascada y se lanzó al agua.

Mike luchaba dentro del agua con la sombra para que lo soltara, parecía estar adherida a su espalda por lo que para él era difícil alcanzarla con un golpe certero; de repente vio como una pequeña luz caía dentro del agua, y la sombra en su espalda se desprendía por unos momentos como huyendo, no tardó en notar que esa luz que se extinguía rápidamente era Anna. El chico nado con rapidez hacia ella en un intento de sacarla del agua, pero apenas y la tomo de la muñeca la luz de Anna se extinguió y la gran sombra volvió a jalar a Mike, de forma que alcanzo a hundirlo varios metros en el agua a él y a la chica. Anna ya se encontraba totalmente inconsciente así que dependía de Mike hacer algo, Mike uso su Oz y corto la parte de la sombra que lo arrastraba y con toda su fuerza nado hacia la superficie con Anna y la saco del agua.

La chica respiraba levemente pero lo hacía, esta vez no había estado tanto tiempo dentro del agua, pero de seguro sus poderes habían llegado al límite. Segundos después la enorme sombra emergió del agua amenazando de nuevo a los muchachos, la cara de Mike era de enojo e ira total.

 **-MIKE: OYE TU! TENGO UN MENSAJE PARA ESA ANCIANA!**

Michael transformó ahora también su mano izquierda en una Oz como lo había hecho con la derecha, pero rápidamente esta dejó de ser dorada y se volvió negra como las sombras.

 **-MIKE: Si se vuelve a meter con Anna, la siguiente cabeza que corte no será de una simple sombra**

Dicho esto Michael saltó y cruzando la oz dorada y la oz negra formo una especia de tijeras con la que corto la sombra en la mitad, pero esta vez no se volvió a unir sino que lanzo un enorme chillido y desapareció.

En el templo las cosas no iban mejor, los chicos estaban agotados y parecía ser que las sombras solo aumentaban, había podido destruir muy pocas y solo quedaban 5 sacerdotisas y Miyu para proteger.

 **-KINO: Si no podemos vencerlas tenemos que sacar a las chicas de aquí cuanto antes. {** Sudando mucho}

Los chicos la miraron con preocupación, pero asintieron.

 **-YOH: Len tu y la abuela sáquenlas de aquí, Horo y yo las detendremos lo que más podamos**

Len lo dudo por un segundo, no quería dejar a sus amigos así, pero viendo la seriedad de Yoh entendía lo preocupado que estaba por su abuela y sus discípulas, así que aceptó.

 **-LEN: Rápido lo mejor será salir por acá**

Kino y las chicas siguieron el camino mientras Horo e Yoh continuaban la batalla.

 **-HORO: Bueno tengo la suficiente energía para usar el conjuro de la luz una vez más**

Yoh sabía lo que significaba, una vez Horo lo hiciera debía acabar con la mayor cantidad de sombras ya que volverían por unos minutos a su estado natural, debía der muy rápido ya que las sobras los superaban en número y para Horo ese tal vez sería su último ataque.

Yoh asintió y se pudo en posición

 **-HORO: LUZ!**

Era la vez que Horo había logrado mayor potencia con el conjuro así que alcanzo a las sombras que quedaban en el lugar. Yoh enseguida se puso al ataque, Horo apenas alcanzo unas sombras cuando su posesión termino por falta de energía; pero aun así una persona llegó inesperadamente y con gran velocidad ayudo a Yoh a terminar con el trabajo.

Yoh miró alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo, no había ninguna sombra más, luego miró a Horo, parecía muy cansado en el piso tomando aliento pero aun asi estaba bien y por ultimo vio al individuo que lo ayudo a terminar con todo, pero en su cara solo cupo la duda y un poco la desconfianza.

 **-YOH** {deshaciendo su posesión} **No sabía que tenias ese tipo de habilidades**

 **-MIKE** {deshaciendo su Oz dorada} **No es algo que me guste presumir…**

Los dos se miraron con seriedad por un largo minuto hasta que Mike se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se dirigió a la esquina del patio por donde había llegado y allí en las sombras levantó con sumo cuidado algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

 **-YOH: Anna! que le sucedió?** {Acercándose rápidamente}

Mike se mantuvo parado con firmeza y sin siquiera ceder un poco ante Yoh que parecía acercarse mucho a él y Anna.

 **-MIKE: Lo mismo que a ustedes, fue atacada por esas sombras**

 **-YOH: Pero por que esta toda mojada? Y porque está ….desmayada?** {Mucha preocupación}

 **-MIKE: Esta mojada por que la atacaron cerca a la cascada, de forma que las sombras intentaron ahogarla**

Yoh miro con atención a la chica y luego a Mike, el estaba igual de empapado, de seguro había entrado a la cascada por ayudarla.

 **-MIKE: Y está desmayada porque su furyoku está totalmente agotado**

 **Yoh miro con extrañeza ahora a Mike**

 **-YOH: Y tu como sabes tanto de furyoku? O como es que tienes esas habilidades y nunca no lo dijiste?**

 **-MIKE: No tengo por qué darte explicación ni por que contarte ningún detalle sobre mi vida, pero solo para que lo sepas, no eres el único que viene de una familia de shamanes. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevarla a descansar**

Mike esperaba que Yoh se moviera, pero este parecía no querer hacerlo, solo los miraba con mucha desconfianza, pero luego de un intenso concurso de mirada entre los chicos, Yoh abrió el paso y se movió. El castaño no despego su mirada ni un segundo del rubio y de la sacerdotisa mientras entraban a la casona, algo no le cerraba.

 **-HORO: Vaya, quien lo hubiera creido… bueno en realidad yo, no es extraño que Anna haya escogido a alguien así**

 **-YOH: A que te refieres?**

 **-HORO: Bueno tu sabes apuesto, inteligente y además poderoso… No creo que se fuera a conformar con menos jeje**

Yoh miro mal a Horo por su comentario

 **-HORO: O.o! jeje solo digo que ella no es de las que se conforma fácil**

 **-YOH: No creo que ella supiera que era un shaman, o acaso tu lo habías detectado antes?**

 **-HORO: No, pero puede que sea como Anna y haya dejado de usar sus poderes por un largo tiempo y por eso su presencia no era notoria**

 **-YOH: Entonces por que pudo desplegar con tal facilidad esos ataques**

 **-HORO: Tal vez es tan poderoso que esa fue una mínima muestra de sus verdaderos dones! Además si Anna no sabía que era un shaman por que dejaría que habláramos de espiritus y esos temas frente a él? Yo creo que lo sabia solo que como ese chico es todo un misterio nosotros no nos habíamos enterado.**

 **-YOH: El tal Michael, parece ser muy de tu agrado**

 **-HORO: Si, es una buena persona, además es muy divertido cuando quiere jeje**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, se sentía pésimo no solo no había podido hablar con Anna y había incumplido su cita, sino que ahora empezaba a pensar que no tenía la menor oportunidad contra el tal Michael, hasta a sus amigos les agradaba.

 **-YOH: Iré a ver cómo están la abuela y los demás** {Marchándose}

\- - - - EN UNA ENORME MANSION - - - -

La muy anciana madre de Miyu hablaba con una sombra, o bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

 **-MEI: Con que eso fue lo que sucedió?** {Molestia en su rostro}

La sombra apenas asintió algo temerosa

 **-MEI: y ese es el mensaje que envió Michael?**

La sombra asintió de nuevo

 **-MEI: ummm** {parándose de su silla y mirando por la ventana} **definitivamente el dicho es cierto, cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos**

Tras la anciana apareció en ese momento una enorme sombra, más enorme y oscura que las demás; sin mencionar más poderosa.

 **-MEI: Cuantas almas recolectamos el día de hoy?**

La sombra estiro su enorme mano y dentro de esta había varias esferas azules

 **-MEI: Vaya son bastantes, yo diría que al menos 10.**

La sombra no se inmuto en lo más mínimo

 **-MEI: Tienes razón no son suficientes {** dándose la vuelta} **y nunca lo serán hasta que no quede ni un alma en ese mísero templo!**

La enorme sombra sonrió con una sonrisa macabra y enseguida las almas que tenía en sus manos empezaron a ser consumidas por la oscuridad que la sombra desprendía hasta que se tornaron de un color negro oscuro.

 **-MEI: Ummm bueno, con eso podremos reemplazar la mayoría de pérdidas de hoy, además no por darle merito a Kino, pero las almas de sus aprendices son muy superiores a la de un alma cualquiera.**

La gran sombra asintió y con un rápido movimiento circular formo una imagen que Mei reconoció bastante bien.

 **-MEI: Ummm su mejor aprendiz, Anna Kyoyama… sería una gran adición, tal vez la mejor que podamos conseguir**

Pero luego Mei miro por la ventana con algo de molestia

 **-MEI: El único problema es… que Michael nunca lo permitiría… ni me lo perdonaría**

La sombra la miro con sus enormes ojos rojos, haciendo que Mei la mirara de vuelta…

- **MEI: Es un precio muy alto, al fin y al cabo de una forma u otra el es mi hijo**

La sombra no disminuyó la intensidad de su mirada, parecía ser que esté monstruo y Mei tenían una conexión casi que telepática, por lo cual Mei respondió enseguida.

 **-MEI: Encontrare la manera solo terminemos con lo que empezamos.**


	15. Cada uno a lo suyo

**Hola de nuevo! perdonen si no respondo muy seguido a sus comentarios pero siempre subo el capitulo y me acuerdo después , aunque siempre tengo la intensión jeje.**

 **annabelgonzalez92 Muchas gracias por tu review! creo que esto responde el que tan rápido actualizo ya que tu comentario se publico hace tan solo unas horas jeje, la verdad trato de actualizar seguido por que cuando llega la inspiración toca aprovechar, y más para yo misma no perderme en los detalles de la historia como pasa cuando dejo la historia por mucho tiempo.**

 **Jpach07 Gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que odies a Miyu! eso significa que si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo pintandola de villana ;P**

 **Cecick C. Iugetsoiru Animo con la universidad! aunque espero que tus tiempo de esparcimiento te pases por aquí y leas la historia, como para distraerte un rato :) claro que puedes llamarme Pao! te mando un gran abrazo!**

 **chellherondale Te prometo que habrán más momentos Yoh y Anna como ese! pero no me odies si aun tardan un poco en llegar jeje**

 **Alice Gracias por leer otra de mis historias! espero que esta sea más de tu agrado que la que era un LENXANNA**

* * *

Yoh encontró a Len, su abuela y las demás dentro del pequeño templo, al parecer ninguna sombra había tenido la oportunidad de seguirlos y se encontraban relativamente bien. Yoh les explico rápidamente lo que había sucedido, lo cual enseguida levanto dudas, nadie sabía que Mike practicara el shamanismo, pero esa era una de sus menores preocupaciones en el momento.

Kino le pidió a Len que se quedará con las chicas allí mientras hablaba con su nieto fuera del templo.

 **-KINO: Yoh, esta situación se está saliendo de control**

Yoh veía la preocupación de Kino, era obvio que los últimos sucesos habían tenido un gran impacto en ella.

 **-KINO: No solo hemos perdido a la mayoría de las estudiantes y sacerdotisas sino que no tenemos el mínimo indicio de cómo recuperarlas o de quien esta tras los ataques.**

 **-YOH: Lo sé abuela y en verdad lo siento, dime qué quieres que hagamos?**

Kino dio un largo suspiro

 **-KINO: Lo mejor será enviar a las chicas que quedan a otros templos**

Yoh sabía lo que eso significaba para el templo y para su abuela, pero aun así tampoco encontraba otra salida.

 **-YOH: ¿Y que vas a hacer tu?**

 **-KINO:** {largo suspiro} **Espero que entiendas que como la sacerdotisa encargada de este templo no puedo marcharme solo así, menos sabiendo que tantas aprendices aunque desaparecidas podrían llegar a ser encontradas si algún día y de alguna manera logro encontrar al culpable de todo esto.**

 **-YOH: Está bien abuela, yo… me quedaré contigo por el tiempo que sea necesario**

Kino no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, su nieto en verdad era una persona muy considerada y servicial, se sentía un tanto orgullosa.

 **-KINO: Lo lamento Yoh pero la persona menos indicada para quedarse eres tu**

 **-YOH: QUE? A QUE TE REFIERES? NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO DE QUE QUIERE QUE ME MARCHE Y TE DEJE SOLA!**

 **-KINO:** {dándole un bastonazo} **No te exasperes; Yoh antes que ser la sacerdotisa mayor de Osore soy tu abuela y cabeza de la familia Asakura, no puedo dejar que te sigas arriesgando en una batalla casi perdida y menos cuando tu eres el único heredero en línea, tu tienes… otras responsabilidades**

 **-YOH: De que sirve ser un Asakura si no puedo ayudar a mi abuela cuando más me necesita, lo siento abuela pero no pienso irme por mucho que pueda molestarte**

 **-KINO: POR EL AMOR DE LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS YOH ENTIENDE! NO PUEDO PONER MÁS PERSONAS EN RIESGO POR ESTA SITUACIÓN, TU Y LAS DEMÁS SE MARCHARAN MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA!**

El grito de Kino llegó hasta el templo donde estaban las 5 sacerdotisas restantes escondidas, que al escucharla decidieron intervenir saliendo de su escondite aun con algo de miedo.

- **SACERDOTISA 1: Disculpe sensei, no quiero entrometerme en su conversación pero acaso dijo usted que nosotras debemos marcharnos también?**

Kino estaba molesta por la intromisión pero aun así debía ser clara.

 **-KINO: Asi es, la situación se está tornando muy peligrosa para ustedes**

 **-SACERDOTISA 2: PERO! Nosotras no tenemos otro sitio al que ir!**

 **-KINO: Lo sé y no se preocupen escribiré a otros templos para que las acepten, créanme que cualquier discípula de Kino Asakura será más que bien recibida. Alisten sus cosas partirán mañana temprano** {Empezando a caminar a la casona}

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: No…** {Dicho muy un susurro}

Todos los presentes quedaron tiesos, desde Yoh hasta Len.

 **-KINO: Disculpa? Que dijiste?** {Deteniéndose en su camino}

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: No… yo no me ire**

 **-SACERDOTISA 3: Yo tampoco**

Las otras tres sacerdotisas se miraron entre si y respondieron a coro

- **SACERDOTISA 2,4 y 5: Ni nosotras**

Kino no reaccionaba aun así que decidieron hablar

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: Sensei este es nuestro hogar desde que tenemos memoria, y usted nuestra maestra y mentora, es cierto que las cosas son difíciles ahora, pero si algo hemos aprendido de usted es que no solo porque algo parezca imposible lo es, solo requiere un poco más de esfuerzo**

Yoh, Len y Miyu observaban con cuidado la situación.

 **-YOH: Abuela ellas tienen razón, tu nunca nos has dejado renunciar ni rendirnos, nosotros tampoco lo vamos a hacer**

Kino no sabía que responder, se sentía muy conmovida por la situación y en cierta manera ellos tenían razón, ella nunca los dejaba renunciar siempre los presionaba a ser lo mejor posibles y siempre funcionaba.

- **KINO: No puedo asegurar que las cosas salgan bien**

 **-YOH: Lo harán**

 **-KINO: Puede que pierdan la vida**

 **-LEN: No llegará a eso** {pequeña sonrisa} **que no ve somos duros de matar, somos los sobrevivientes**

 **-KINO: Bien, los que quieran quedarse deberán compartir habitación al menos con otras dos personas, no sabemos que pueda pasar de aquí en adelante**

Las chicas e Yoh sonrieron, no querían dejar a Kino sola ella era una madre para todas allí y pues para Yoh obviamente era su abuela.

Kino entró a la casona lentamente, podía sentir con su bastón varias cosas en el suelo, cosas rotas, cosas tiradas, definitivamente había sido el escenario de una batalla, se preguntaba si era una batalla aun cuando creía que no podía ganar, las sombras eran fuertes e impredecibles, habría una única esperanza…

 **TOC TOC TOC**

 **-KINO: Anna?**

Mike abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica

 **-MIKE: Anna se encuentra descansando señora, pero dígame en que puedo ayudarle?**

Kino lo pensó por un momento, a ella no le agradaba de todo Michael, sentía que había mucho más de él que lo que expresaba, pero había una razón muy grande que la hacía dudar más sobre sus propios pensamientos sobre el muchacho y eso era que Anna confiaba en el, eso significaba que no podía ser tan malo o si?

 **-KINO: Me gustaría hablar contigo muchacho**

 **-MIKE: Si desea hacerlo tendrá que ser en la habitación, no pienso despegarme del lado de Anna hasta que esté consciente y se haya recuperado.**

Kino apenas y siguió a la habitación, Mike viendo que conversarían cerró la puerta. La anciana entró con cuidado y cuando sintió el futón se agacho de rodillas y con mucho cuidado palpó la frente de Anna, Mike solo observaba parado.

 **-KINO: Que fue lo que le sucedió?**

 **-MIKE: Fue atacada por una sombra estando cerca de la cascada**

 **-KINO: Pero Anna ya había podido derrotar algunas sombras con anterioridad**

 **-MIKE: Si, pero está no era normal, era mucho más grande y poderosa**

 **-KINO: Y aun así salió victoriosa, de otra forma no estarían aquí?**

El ambiente era algo pesado, Mike volteo a mirar hacia otro lado, no quería hacer un gran alboroto pero no quería que Kino pensará que Anna era capaz de hacer algo que no y luego la presionara más.

 **-MIKE: Ella… tuvo un poco de ayuda**

 **-KINO: ¿Tu ayuda no es así?**

 **-MIKE: Veo que su nieto ya le fue con el chisme** {mueca irónica}

 **-KINO: ¿Fuiste tú sí o no?**

 **-MIKE: Si**

 **-KINO: Es un poco extraño, nunca sentí ninguna clase de poder en ti y de repente eres capaz de hacer algo que solo gente tan poderosa como mi nieto consigue con mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento, y no solo eso ahora aunque tu presencia se percibe de manera más fácil es muy baja aun para el poder que guardas.**

 **-MIKE: Si desconfía de mi solo dígalo**

 **-KINO: Jee, empiezo a ver lo que Anna pudo ver en ti. Pero si no confió en ti totalmente; como puede ser que seas un shaman y hasta ahora nos enteremos**

 **-MIKE: Dirá ustedes porque Anna ya lo sabía**

 **-KINO: Y aun así actuó como si no lo supiera, por qué?**

 **-MIKE: Eso es… un tema personal que ella accedió a mantener de esa forma, y si hoy tuve que usar mis poderes fue porque la situación lo ameritó** {mirando a Anna dormida}

 **-KINO: jumm, si Anna sabe la verdadera razón confió en su criterio. En todo caso muchacho como te diste cuenta la situación es muy peligrosa aquí**

 **-MIKE: Que yo sepa no es más peligrosa que hace unos días, tal vez solo más notoria**

 **-KINO: Lo mejor será que..**

 **-MIKE: Mire señora si me va a decir que me marche bien lo haré pero solo cuando Anna vaya conmigo, pero usted y yo sabemos que ella no solo no está en condiciones de viajar ahora mismo sino que ella nunca aceptaría irse y dejarla en este predicamento como este a usted**

 **-KINO: Y eso te molesta**

 **-MIKE: Me molesta que arriesgue su vida, las razones por las que lo haga solo me quedan respetarlas porque así como usted yo confió en ella y su criterio**

Kino nunca había notado cuan parecidos eran Anna y ese muchacho hasta ese momento, la verdad estaba cada vez más impresionada con el joven.

 **-KINO: ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?**

Michael soltó un gran suspiro de resignación y como si le cayera un balde de agua en su cabeza la agachó y cerró los ojos mientras con su mano acariciaba su propia frente.

 **-MIKE: Empezaré a entrenar con Anna, de forma que pueda ayudarla y podamos cerrar este tema e irnos cuanto antes**

 **-KINO: Esta bien, la verdad no quiero seguir poniendo está carga en ella, pero no creo que tenga otra opción**

 **-MIKE: Lo sé, y sé que no lo hace solo por usted sino por las demás chicas y eso es algo respetable.**

 **-KINO: Bien, vendré a verla en cuanto despierte, por favor cuidal…**

 **-MIKE: No se preocupe que para eso estoy aquí**

Kino se levantó y se marchó enseguida dejando a un preocupado y molesto Mike y a una herida e inconsciente Anna. La anciana rápidamente fue a revisar a las 5 aprendices, al parecer se habían dividido en dos habitaciones contiguas de a 3 en cada una contando a Miyu. Luego fue a la habitación de los muchachos que también habian decidió tomar una junto a la de las chicas.

 **-KINO: Como está todo por aquí?**

 **-YOH: Bien abuela justo acabamos de traer todas nuestras cosas**

 **-HORO: Y las de Michael, ya que de seguro debe estar cuidando a Anna**

 **-KINO: Asi es**

 **-YOH: La viste? Como se encuentra?**

 **-KINO: Esta inconsciente pero no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad, solo unos cuantos golpes y raspones**

 **-YOH: Y… ella se quedará contigo o con las chicas?**

 **-KINO: Creo que lo mejor es que se quede en su cuarto por ahora… Michael la cuidara**

Yoh no pudo evitar sentir una gran insatisfacción pero en ese momento los celos que el sintiera no tenían cavidad en la situación que atravesaban.

 **-YOH: Y tu abuela dormirás con las chicas?**

 **-KINO: No, yo ya soy una mujer mayor y no necesito que alguien me este cuidando las 24 horas**

 **-YOH: Pero…**

 **-KINO: Los deje quedarse por que así lo deseaban pero esto no es algo que dé lugar a discusión Yoh. Nos reuniremos todos en la mañana, descansen lo que queda de la noche.** {Cerrando la puerta y saliendo}

Algunas horas después empezaba a amanecer, Anna se sentía un tanto confundida le dolía un poco las piernas, sentía unos cuantos raspones y golpes en su cuerpo, intento moverse pero estaba envuelta al parecer en algo tibio, pero que era?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz en la habitación, lo primero que reconoció fue el cuarto en que estaba… su vieja pieza en Osore, como un rayo todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a ella de forma que muy alterada se sentó en el futón.

 **-MIKE: Anny?** {Voz de dormido y levantándose con cuidado} **te encuentras bien?**

Anna apenas miró al chico, estaba en el mismo futón que ella, y lo tibio que sentía a su alrededor eran sus brazos abrazándola con cuidado por la cintura.

 **-ANNA: Mike? Que haces aquí? Que fue lo que sucedió? Como es qué?**

El semblante de Mike cambio a uno serio

 **-MIKE: Dime Anna, que tanto recuerdas de anoche?** {Sentándose frente a ella en el futón}

Yoh se levantó antes que sus amigos y con mucho cuidado y en silencio salió de la habitación, se encontraba muy preocupado por Anna desde el día de ayer, necesitaba verla y hablar con ella. Llegó frente a la habitación de la chica y se dispuso a golpear suavemente la puerta, pero escucho voces adentro que llamaron su atención.

\- - DENTRO DE LA HABITACION- - -

 **-ANNA: Entonces si fue como lo recuerdo**

 **-MIKE: Así es**

 **-ANNA: Lo único que no sabía era como habíamos salido del agua ni que había sucedido con esa gigantesca sombra**

Mike la miró esperando que dijera algo más, él le acaba de contar lo sucedido el día anterior.

 **-ANNA: Lo mejor será ir y averiguar que sucedió con los demás.**

 **-MIKE: Si, además creo que esta ya no es una conversación privada**

Yoh escuchó lo que dijo Mike y se le heló la sangre, de seguro lo había descubierto, cosa que fue más que obvia cuando a la milésima de segundo Anna abrió con fuerza la puerta dejándolo en evidencia.

 **-YOH: JIJI Buenos días** {muy nervioso}

Anna quedó frente a Yoh y lo miró de arriba abajo para luego seguir derecho y segunda por Mike, que no dejó de dedicarle una molesta mirada a Yoh mientras salía tras la chica. Anna se sentía algo nerviosa y confundida, no sabía si Yoh no había aparecido efectivamente por que no había querido o porque no había podido, después de escuchar de Mike que el templo había sido también atacado, pero empujo esa preocupación a lo más oscuro de su mente tenía otras prioridades por el momento.

Anna se dirigía a la habitación de Kino pero la encontró en el patio central de la casona por lo cual se detuvo enseguida con Mike.

 **-ANNA: Buenos días sensei**

Anna no pudo evitar notar el gran desorden en la casona, estaba muy afectada por la pelea del día anterior, se preguntaba que tantos habían sido los daños.

 **-KINO: Anna qué bueno que te despertaste, Michael gracias por cuidarla**

Mike hizo una pequeña reverencia en respuesta pero dejo a Kino continuar

 **-KINO: La situación es peor que antes Anna, se llevaron 10 sacerdotisas**

 **-ANNA: Es decir que quedan tan solo 5**

 **-KINO: Asi es**

 **-ANNA: Y que piensa hacer sensei?**

- **KINO: Quería enviar a quienes quedan a otros templos, pero ellas no quisieron, lo vieron como una huida y no lo aceptaron**

 **-ANNA: Lo entiendo, pero no se me ocurre que podemos hacer más que esperar que las sombras vuelvan a aparecer y aun así nunca salimos bien librados de sus ataques o conseguimos más información.**

 **-KINO: Lo sé, es algo… complicado, lo mejor será reunirnos con los demás tal vez unido la información sobre lo ocurrido anoche podamos llegar a algo.**

Kino se reunió con las 5 sacerdotisas, Yoh, Len, Horo, Anna y Mike necesitaban encontrar un plan de acción de lo contrario estaban perdidos.

 **-KINO: Bien ya cada uno contó cada detalle de lo que pudo presenciar anoche o de lo que ha podido apreciar sobre las sombras y sus ataques, necesitamos unir las piezas y crear una estrategia.**

 **-LEN: Quiero saber si al final no hubo más evidencia que ligará a la tal Mei con los ataques o al templo Tsu?**

 **-KINO: No, después de que me cerciorara de que la esencia de que Tamao confirmo que la esencia de Mei no se encontraba en este mundo esa teoría se desecho, ya que solo había una probable conexión con el templo por Mei.**

 **-ANNA: Pero aun así Mei no está tampoco en el otro mundo, no creo que debamos desechar aun la posibilidad**

Miyu miró disimuladamente a Anna, como odiaba lo perspicaz que podía ser la chica.

 **-MIYU: Yo he sido víctima de los ataques de esas sombras y la verdad es que nunca he escuchado de nadie llamada Mei ni de ese otro templo**

 **-LEN: Umm, entonces eso otra vez descarta la posibilidad**

Anna miró con molestia a Miyu, sentía que la chica no tenía cavidad allí, además no podía olvidar cuanto resaltó Miyu cuando contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, como ella estaba muy tranquila hablando con Yoh cuando todo sucedió y como Yoh había hecho TODO lo posible para rescatarla. Anna no pudo evitar preguntarse si la razón por la que Yoh no había aparecido era solo porque estaba con Miyu y lo del ataque había sobrevenido después.

 **-HORO: Bueno no tenemos un sospechoso, ni un motivo, necesitamos al menos no se un modo de detener esas sombras de una vez por todas!**

 **-KINO: Lo tendremos**

Todos se sorprendieron bastante, que Kino había descubierto una manera? Kino asintió su cabeza como dándole permiso a Anna que se encontraba como siempre a su derecha para hablar.

 **-ANNA: La sensei Kino logro reconstruir tras la pelea con Hao el rosario de los 1080, creemos que al acondicionarlo y agregar nuevas técnicas especiales dadas la circunstancia podrá contrarrestar el poder de las sombras.**

 **-LEN: Bien ¿y por qué no lo hemos usado entonces?**

 **-KINO: Por que como Anna dijo necesita ser acondicionado**

 **-HORO: Que significa eso exactamente?**

 **-KINO: Que se le agregaran nuevas técnicas para hacerlo más poderoso**

 **-LEN: Entonces quien está encargándose de eso? {** Mirando a Kino y luego a las aprendices} **necesitamos que lo haga cuanto antes**

 **-ANNA: No es tan sencillo Tao, yo soy la encargada {** gran suspiro} **pero introducir tan solo una nueva técnica requiere de mucho poder y energía**

 **-LEN: ¿Cuantas llevas?**

 **-ANNA: 8**

 **-LEN: ¿Y cuantas faltan?**

 **-ANNA: 8**

Yoh recordó enseguida la mañana anterior, Anna se veía exhausta tras solo haber introducido 3 técnicas, si después de que la vio había introducido 5 más no era de extrañarse que hubiera quedado totalmente inconsciente el día anterior, lo que más le preocupó fue pensar que estando en ese estado de indefensión se había enfrentado a esas monstruosas sombras, hubiera deseado estar allí para ayudarla! Aunque bueno como no lo había estado al menos le alegraba que hubiera estado Mike.

 **-HORO: Y cuanto tiempo te tomará terminar?**

Anna dio un largo suspiro y empezó a hacer cuentas en su cabeza

 **-ANNA: Al menos otros tres días, por que las técnicas que faltan son las más poderosas y requerirán de mayor esfuerzo**

 **-LEN: No puedes apresurar un poco el proceso!?**

Anna iba a responder pero Yoh se le adelanto

 **-YOH: No podemos arriesgar la salud de Anna así, usará el tiempo que sea necesario** {muy serio}, **mientras nosotros no las ingeniaremos.**

 **-MIKE: En todo caso no podemos solo depender del poder y esfuerzo de Anna, ella es muy poderosa pero solo es una, las sombras son bastantes!**

 **-YOH: Michael tiene razón, necesitamos probar nuevas técnicas. Esas sombras son fuertes pero no indestructibles, algún punto débil deben tener**

 **-KINO: Ya he indagado con varias sacerdotisas y shamanes, nadie parece saber que son ni de dónde vienen.**

 **-LEN: Y los apaches? Ellos tienen la mayor cantidad de información del mundo shamanico que existe**

 **-KINO: La única forma de comunicarnos con ellos es yendo hasta su aldea, la cual solo se revela cuando empieza el torneo de shamanes**

Todos se quedaron pensativos, empezaban a quedarse sin opciones

 **-ANNA: Bueno, eso con los apaches que están en la aldea, pero que tal son pudiéramos hablar con uno que no esté allí**

Kino sonrió al entender de lo que hablaba Anna, era una gran idea

 **-YOH: Pero como podemos saber que apache no se encuentra allí? O como reconocerlo o encontrarlo?**

 **-KINO: Anna se refiere a un apache que no esté en este mundo**

 **-HORO: Es decir…**

 **-LEN: Uno muerto** {con seriedad}

- **YOH: Pero todos los que conocimos deben seguir vivos, Silver, Kalim, Nichrom…**

 **-LEN: Solo necesitas un nombre para invocar a la persona verdad?**

Anna asintió

 **-LEN: Entonces creo que yo puedo darte uno**

Horo e Yoh lo recordaron enseguida, Chrome, el hermano mayor de Nichrom, quien Len había asesinado en la primer prueba.

 **-HORO: Y crees que el sepa algo… o que este al menos dispuesto a ayudarnos?**

 **-ANNA: La única forma de saberlo es intentarlo**

 **-KINO: Lo mejor será dejar la tarea de encontrarlo en manos de las otras sacerdotisas Anna, tu aun tienes mucho por hacer**

Anna no dijo nada, Kino tenía razón y algo le decía que otras más tenía.

 **-KINO: Bien creo que eso es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, Anna tu debes seguir con lo que te encargue, ustedes 4 deben entrenar cuanto puedan, hablando de Yoh, Horo, Len y Michael; ustedes 5 deben tratar de encontrar la persona que Len Tao les indicara. Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **-MIYU: Espere un momento! Y qué hay de mi!?**

 **-KINO: Aaaa si tu, los demás estarán muy ocupado vendrás conmigo te empezare a enseñar desde lo básico para que tengas al menos algo con que defenderte en cualquier caso.**

Kino se levantó y salió seguida por Miyu.

 **-HORO: Bueno creo que será mejor a entrenar, vamos Michael! Muéstranos lo que tienes!** {Molestándolo}

 **-MIKE:** {Siguiendo el juego a Horo y con una pequeña sonrisa} **claro, Anny vas a estar bien?**

Anna se levantó para salir

 **-ANNA: Si, descansaré un poco y seguiré con mi tarea**

 **-MIKE: Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde** {picándole un ojo y saliendo frente a Anna con Horo}

Enseguida salieron las 5 sacerdotisas tras Len Tao y por ultimo solo quedo Yoh que enseguida se apresuro a alcanzar a Anna.

 **-YOH: Anna espera**

Anna iba muy seria y con sus brazos cruzados, escucho a Yoh pero no se detuvo ni se inmuto.

 **-YOH: Anna! por favor necesitamos hablar!** {Parándose frente a ella}

Anna apenas se detuvo y mantuvo la mirada seria y un tanto aburrida

 **-ANNA: No veo de que**

 **-YOH: Vamos Anna tu sabes… de… ti y de…**

Anna levantó su mano en señal de que se callara

 **-ANNA: Que no ves la situación en que estamos Yoh?**

 **-YOH: Claro que si, pero eso no impide que lo que sentimos..**

 **-ANNA: Déjame aclararte algo Yoh, lo que sea que tu sientas o no, no es de mi incumbencia y no des por hecho que es lo que yo siento**

Yoh vio mucha ira en la mirada de Anna, no entendía que había cambiado desde el día anterior cuando ella se veía en tan buena disposición.

 **-YOH: Anna por que estas tan enojada?**

 **-ANNA** {pasando por el lado}: **No estoy enojada, solo que tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer.**

Yoh la vio alejarse a grandes pasos, en verdad pensaba eso la chica? No lo creía ella siempre tuvo tiempo para el aun en los peores momentos del torneo, porque ahora tenía esa actitud?

Yoh fue lentamente a su habitación por Harusame y salio a donde se encontraban Horo y Mike entrenando.

 **-HORO** {esquivando un ataque} **Yoh! Vienes a entrenar?**

 **-YOH: ammm, si** {sacando a Harusame}

- **AMIDA: Animo amo Yoh! Es momento de entrenar!**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, hizo su posesión y entró a la batalla. Los chicos lucharon entre ellos por casi dos horas cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba.

 **-MIKE: Ya tienes mucho mejor semblante Anny {** deshaciendo su Oz dorada y caminando hacia la persona}

Anna vio que los tres la observaban y que por su llegada parecían haber detenido su entrenamiento.

 **-ANNA: si, no se detengan yo solo voy de paso**

Mike miro hacia donde iba Anna

 **-MIKE: No me digas que vas de nuevo a la cascada**

Anna apenas asintió

 **-MIKE: Estas segura que es una buena idea, después de lo de ayer?** {con duda}

 **-ANNA: La cascada no fue el problema fueron las sombras, además ellas aparecen donde sea y cuando sea**

 **-MIKE: Si pero el hecho que estuviera la cascada hizo que fuera aun mucho más peligroso! Aun no entiendo que hacías allá a esas horas de la noche?**

Yoh escuchaba la discusión entre Anna y Mike y Anna lo notó, se sintió muy incómoda.

 **-ANNA: Solo quería un poco de paz y parecía ser el sitio indicado**

 **-MIKE: Anna creo que lo mejor es que todos permanezcamos cerca por ahora, por precaución**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, Mike tenía razón si el no hubiera llegado ayer cuando lo hizo ella no estaría allí ni para pelear con él.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien**

Horo e Yoh miraban incrédulos, Anna le había dado la razón a alguien! Era algo muy extraño de ver.

 **-MIKE: Gracias** {tomando con cuidado la mano de Anna}

Anna dio un largo suspiro, ya se imaginaba las caras de Yoh y Horo aunque no quería ver, retiro suavemente su mano de la de Mike y se sentó en pose de meditación bajo un árbol a varios metros de los chicos con el rosario de los 1080.

 **-MIKE: Bien seguimos?** {Con una gran sonrisa y volviendo a donde Yoh y Horo}

 **-HORO: emmm...Si claro**

Los muchachos retomaron su batalla, Anna los veía de lejos, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Yoh por un momento, claro hasta que Mike hizo su posesión; Anna tenía vagos recuerdos de la batalla de ayer y ahora que veía la enorme oz dorada en su mano todo parecía ser más claro. Anna ya no era la misma experta en shamanes y furyoku que antes pero aun así notaba algo muy extraño en la posesión de Michael, primero que todo Michael no tenía un espíritu acompañante así que ese poder que el materializaba debía venir de otra parte; segundo que todo la oz era bastante fuerte de acuerdo con los ataques de Yoh y Horo que podía detener con facilidad pero aun así no se sentía una enorme energía proveniente de ella y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco de Michael.

Las cavilaciones de Anna fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Len.

 **-LEN: Parece ser muy poderoso, aunque no sea fácil sentirlo**

Anna miró a Len desde donde estaba, el muchacho de había parado a su lado a observar la batalla y claramente se refería a Michael.

 **-ANNA: Si**

 **-LEN: Tu sabias que el…**

 **-ANNA: Me entere hace poco**

 **-LEN: Es algo… extraño no lo crees?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, el tampoco sabía que yo tenía este tipo de habilidades hasta que vino aquí. En todo caso… yo confío en el**

Len miro a Anna por un momento, la chica hablaba muy enserio, como siempre, Anna no era una persona que tomará las cosas a la ligera su palabra era algo de peso.

 **-ANNA: Pudieron encontrar a Chrome?**

 **-LEN: Están intentándolo… es una lástima que tengas más cosas que hacer, de seguro tú lo hubieras hecho en la mitad del tiempo que ellas**

 **-ANNA: Tal vez**

 **-LEN: Anna ¿por qué Kino o tu no lo hicieron y ya?**

 **-ANNA: Así lo decidió ella**

 **-LEN: Perdemos tiempo, lo sabes**

 **-ANNA: lo sé, pero en este momento la persona que tiene más que perder es la sensei Kino y si así ella lo decidió sus motivos tendrá**

 **-LEN: Bueno, creo que es momento de unirme a la diversión** {formando su posesión y uniéndose a la batalla}

Anna miró una vez más a Michael, cuando se había vuelto tan… misterioso para ella?

 **\- - - DE VUELTA CON KINO - - -**

 **-KINO: Bien, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.**

Miyu soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se paró frente a la anciana.

 **-MIYU: Como diga!**

Miyu cerró los ojos y empezó a apretó sus puños, parecía estar haciendo mucha fuerza y concentrándose al máximo, Kino seguía tranquila esperando, empezaba a sentir una pequeña fuerza concentrarse en donde se supone que estaba Miyu, momentos después una pequeña luz purpura emergió del suelo, Miyu abrió los ojos y vio un pequeño ser purpura flotando entre ella y Kino.

 **-MIYU: Taran!** {Señalando al pequeño ser}

 **-KINO: -.-¡ Aun te falta mucho por aprender**

Miyu tan solo sonrió y respondió

 **-MIYU: Como diga jeje**

Kino empezó a instruir a Miyu en pequeños ejercicios sobre control de furyoku de forma que pudiera empezar con lo básico y luego la dejo practicando mientras iba a revisar a las sacerdotisas.

 **-KINO: Bien, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?**

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: {** sudando mucho} **Estamos cerca sensei, es solo que los apaches son seres muy poderosos y no estamos acostumbradas a canalizar tanta energía.**

Kino dio un largo suspiro, la verdad ella sabía que las 5 chicas que quedaban les faltaba mucha preparación, aun eran jóvenes y sus poderes despertaban lentamente.

 **-KINO: tenme al tanto de lo que suceda**

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: Como ordene sensei**

Ese día Anna logró introducir 2 técnicas más en el rosario, como lo pensó habían tomado toda su energía espiritual al ser mucho más complejos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que donde entrenaban los chicos estaban ahora sentados en el piso tomando aire y descansando. Con la fuerza que le quedaba se paró y se acerco a ellos.

 **-ANNA: Y bien? Ese es todo el entrenamiento de hoy?**

 **-HORO: Pues si… llevamos casi 5 horas aquí que no lo notaste**

La mueca de Anna paso de reproche a una sádica que enseguida reconocieron Yoh, Len y Horo.

 **-ANNA: Con que solo 5 horas?** {Mirada perspicaz}

- **HORO: No espera quise decir 7 o 8!** {muy angustiado}

 **-ANNA: Creo que les falta algo de resistencia**

 **-MIKE: ¿Tú crees?** {Cara inocente}

 **-YOH: JIJI no por supuesto que no Annita de hecho ya íbamos a continuar!** {Levantándose con rapidez y callando a Mike}

 **-ANNA: Si siguen luchando como hasta ahora no progresaran lo suficiente a tiempo. Creo que tengo una mejor idea**

El temor era más que obvio en la cara de Yoh, Len y Horo; mientras que en la de Mike solo había duda, pero claro en no conocía la faceta de Anna de entrenadora personal.

Media hora después los cuatro chicos se encontraban haciendo su tercera serie de lagartijas bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Anna, la chica había decidido descansar mientras ellos entrenaban.

 **-LEN: Termine**

 **-MIKE: Yo también!**

 **-YOH: T.T Por queeeee!? Aun me faltan…**

 **-HORO: X.x No… puedo …. Sentir .. mis brazos…..**

 **-ANNA: Bien, Len, Michael ahora que termino el calentamiento vamos empezar.**

Anna se levantó y le dio dos a cada uno un gran morral

 **-LEN: Y que se supone que hagamos con esto**? {Inspeccionando el morral}

 **-ANNA: Fácil, deberán llenar los morrales piedras, una vez lo hagan irán hasta la cima de la montaña y volverán, el último en llegar tendrá un castigo… eso los incluye a ustedes dos** {mirando a Horo y Len} **apenas terminen las lagartijas que les falta deberán hacer lo mismo.**

 **-LEN:¿Y como sabes que efectivamente iremos hasta la cima de la montaña?, cualquier puede perderse entre la niebla y volver antes sin que los otros lo noten**

 **-ANNA: Fácil**

- **MIKE: Porque confías en nosotros!?** :D

 **-ANNA: emmm…no -.-¡ … Por que en la cima de la montaña hay un pequeño riachuelo, las rocas que son lavadas en este cambian enseguida de propiedades**

 **-LEN: A que te refieres?**

 **-ANNA: Eso… ya lo verán… yo podré reconocer las rocas que hayan pasado por el riachuelo y así sabré que efectivamente llegaron hasta allá**

- **HORO** {casi muerto}: **Y porque tenemos que llevar las rocas desde acá abajo?**

 **-ANNA: Primero porque yo lo digo ¬¬ y segundo porque él a medida que vayan subiendo notaran que el monte es más que todo tierra y pantanos, tardarían mucho en poder encontrar rocas como las que hay aquí en el bosque**

 **-MIKE: Anny pero estás segura que estarás bien aquí sola?... bueno tu y las demás?**

 **-ANNA: No te preocupes aun quedan varias horas de luz del día, las sombras solo atacan en la noche y para entonces ustedes ya estarán acá y mis poderes ya se habrán repuesto un poco.**

Mike lo dudo por un momento, no quería dejarla

 **-ANNA: {** viendo la duda de Mike} **Mike confía en mí, estaré bien, lo mejor por ahora es prepararnos todos lo mejor que podamos**

 **-MIKE: Esta bien, pero entonces iré tan rápido como pueda!**

Anna le dio una pequeña sonrisa para impulsarlo, el chico replico la sonrisa y con rapidez se acercó y le robó un beso frente a los chicos para luego salir corriendo.

 **-MIKE: PARA LA SUERTE JEJE** {mientras se alejaba}

 **-ANNA: Idiota...** {pequeña sonrisa}

Len no se quedó atrás y corrió tras de Mike, no se iba a dejar vencer. Horo seguía casi que en coma del cansancio y de la impresión de ver a Michael besar a Anna. Yoh por su parte detuvo su ejercicio y miro con intensidad a la chica que estaba frente a él, decidió que lo mejor era apurarse y termino en un santiamén las lagartijas, tomó la bolsa sin decir nada y partió.

Anna vio a Yoh yéndose, pero no dijo nada solo dio la vuelta…

 **-ANNA: Y TU QUE ESPERAS! MUEVETE!**

 **-HORO: Si si Anna T.T!** {Retomando el ritmo}

 **-SACERDOTISA 3:** {saliendo de la casona} **Señorita Anna, la señora Kino la necesita**

 **-ANNA: Si, ya voy**

Anna miró a Horo

 **-ANNA: Más te vale terminar tus lagartijas antes de seguir, lo voy a saber**

Horo no dijo nada y se apresuro mientras Anna se iba, una vez sintió que Anna ya no estaba cerca se dejó caer en el suelo.

 **-HORO: Grandes espíritus, hasta extraño el entrenamiento de Pilika!**

Montaña arriba Len y Mike corrían a la par, a Len le parecía un tanto extraño que Mike estuviera en tan excelente condición física, Len entrenaba diario hace años, que Mike también lo hacía? No lo creía, no lo había visto hacer ejercicio desde que llegó a Osore excepto por ese día.

Mike volteo a ver a Len, sentía su mirada clavada sobre el…

 **-MIKE: Que tengo monos pintados en la cara?** {dicho a modo de broma}

 **-LEN: Si fuera así al menos serían algo fácil de leer… como es que tu…**

 **-MIKE: Otro con lo mismo…** {con molestia y cansancio} **Que como es que nunca les dije que también era un shaman?**

 **-LEN: Pues eso también me inquieta, pero lo que quería preguntar ahora es cómo es que tienes tal condición física, no pareces ser de lo que hace mucho ejercicio… sin ofender**

 **-MIKE: emmm bueno ya me ofendi pero bueno -.-¡ Sabes que no esté teniendo batallas a muerte o que no viva en un sitio con bosques y selvas no implica que no haga ejercicio, es decir Nueva York también tiene gimnasios sabes ¬¬**

 **-LEN: ¿Y cuantas horas de gimnasio al día se requieren para mantener una condición así?**

 **-MIKE: Pues** {pensándolo y como tratando de recordar} **al menos dos horas de correr en el parque los fines de semana, no sé si conoces Central Park, pero a Anny y a mí nos gusta ir a trotar allá todos los domingos; además me gusta ir al gimnasio tres veces a la semana después del trabajo y practicar algo de squash, boxeo o natación.**

Len tenía que aceptarlo Mike era una persona muy activa y bueno eso podía explicar su fantástica condición.

 **-MIKE: Alguna otra pregunta?**

 **-LEN: No, pero creo que será mejor apresurarnos la presencia de Yoh se acerca**

Mike asintió y aumento la velocidad junto con Len.

\- - - DE VUELTA AL TEMPLO - - -

 **-ANNA: Me mando a llamar sensei?**

 **-KINO: Si Anna, lamento interrumpir tus tareas pero necesitaba hablar contigo.**

 **-ANNA: No se preocupe, dígame en que puedo ayudarle?**

 **-KINO: Se que pensaras que no es momento para esto, pero como te lo dije necesito organizar todo lo mejor que pueda en cualquier circunstancia que pueda ocurrir**

Anna asintió, no tenía mucho con que responder a eso

 **-KINO: Como te dije con anterioridad necesito encontrar a la persona que tomará mi lugar en Osore, a quien le enseñaras el uso del rosario de los 1080 cuando esté listo y quien... será la futura cabeza de la familia junto con Yoh.**

Anna miro con extrañeza a su sensei, definitivamente no era el momento para eso

 **-KINO: Como podrás ver las candidatas ya no son muchas, solo quedan 5, yo no puedo escoger entre mis aprendices ya que a todas las veo por igual**

 **-ANNA: Querrá decir que no ve que ninguna de ellas sea más fuerte que las demás**

 **-KINO: jajaja como conoces de bien a esta vieja. He decido que la primera que pueda encontrar e invocar el espíritu del apache, será la candidata principal**

 **-ANNA: Eso es algo… que no demuestra mucho**

Anna no supo si lo que dijo fue por que en verdad lo pensaba así objetivamente o era algo nacido de un poco de …celos.

 **-KINO: No podemos ser muy exigentes ahora o si?**

 **-ANNA: Creo que…no**

 **-KINO: En todo caso dije que sería la candidata principal, no la elegida**

 **-ANNA: Entonces?**

 **-KINO: Como te dije antes necesito tu ayuda, la chica que sea elegida estará por unos días bajo tu especial tutela**

Anna se sintió bastante incómoda, ella no quería tener que ser la maestra de la futura esposa de Yoh, fuera quien fuera.

 **-ANNA: Creo que ya tengo bastante que hacer aquí sensei**

 **-KINO: Lo sé, pero eso también te aliviara un poco la carga, después de que entre contigo deberá probar que en verdad es digna de poseer el rosario y ser un miembro de la familia Asakura, integrando el ultimo conjuro en el rosario de los 1080.**

 **-ANNA: Con el mayor respeto sensei, eso es algo… que no cualquiera puede hacer**

 **-KINO: Lo sé, por eso tu deberás ayudarla a que la chica que lo logré; después de eso podrás irte sin tener que preocuparte más por el templo**

 **-ANNA: Preferiría terminar yo misma con la tarea**

 **-KINO: Yo también quisiera que fuera así Anna, pero no podemos depender toda la vida de tu buena disposición y tu tiempo libre, no sabemos qué tan rápido se resuelva nada de esto ni si otro enemigo vuelva a aparecer.**

 **-ANNA: {** gran suspiro} **Sensei creo que se está precipitando por la situación**

 **-KINO: Lo estoy? Anna desde hace 5 años que te fuiste deje el tema en suspenso, si hubiera hecho lo que debí hacer desde el principio y escoger a otra alumna para formarla como lo hice contigo tu no tendrías que estar arriesgando tu vida ni la de tu novio aquí**

Anna lo pensó por un momento, y extrañamente se sintió no enojada por eso sino casi que aliviada ya que gracias a ese descuido de Kino ella había tenido la posibilidad de volver.

- **KINO: Anna necesito saber, cuento o no contigo en esto?**

Anna no sabía que responder pero sentía la gran presión de Kino.

 **-KINO: Anna!**

 **-ANNA: Si… si sensei será como usted quiere**

- **KINO: Gracias Anna no sabes el gran favor que me haces. Vamos a ver cómo van las candidatas** {empezando a caminar y siendo seguida por Anna}

Anna y Kino abandonaron el templo sin notar que alguien más escuchaba atentamente su conversación.

\- - - EN LA MONTAÑA - - -

Tras una hora a toda velocidad y con mucho esfuerzo Len y Mike llegaron a la cima, tal como Anna dijo había un pequeño arrollo, pero era algo extraño, parecía ser que había sido canalizado con unos paneles de cristal.

 **-LEN: Será este?**

 **-MIKE: No veo ningún otro… además este es bastante extraño**

Mike tomo una pequeña piedra de su morral y la lanzo al agua, no era nada hondo solo unos cuantos centímetros. Mike se agacho para sacar la piedra y con cuidado la saco, pero en cuanto lo hizo el y Len se miraron con duda, definitivamente ese era el sitio.

La pequeña piedra tras solo unos segundos de estar sumergida en el agua empezó a transformarse en cristal, aun le faltaba, solo la parte totalmente sumergida se había transformado.

Mike miro su mano con la que tomo la piedra del agua

 **-LEN: Y bien?** {Mirándolo}

 **-MIKE: Normal, parece ser que solo afecta a la piedra**

 **-LEN: Menos mal**

 **-MIKE: Vamos no es como si Anna fuera a mandarnos a un entrenamiento en que pudiéramos salir dañados**

Len miro con duda a Mike, que ingenuo era.

Un poco más abajo Yoh corría a una gran velocidad, no parecía cansado solo distraído y así era; sabia que tenían muchos problemas en el momento pero aun así había uno que parecía ocupar casi toda su cabeza.

 **-HORO: YOH! ESPERA!**

Yoh se detuvo y volteo a mirar, Horo venia detrás, se veía bastante agotado

 **-YOH: Horo! Tienes que tomarlo con calma o te dará algo**

 **-HORO:** {apenas pudiendo respirar **} Estas loco! Si este es el entrenamiento no más imagínate el castigo**

Horo no se detuvo donde Yoh lo esperaba sino que aceleró su paso

 **-YOH: O.o! ESPERA!**


	16. Rocas de cristal

Miyu estaba un tanto aburrida Kino la había dejado haciendo ejercicios muy básicos, claro que ella había fingido no saber más en el momento, ya que no solo hubiera levantado sospechas como sabia que algunos tenían sobre Michael, sino que no era parte de su plan dejarlos saber que tanto poder tenia, por ahora.

La chica decidió salir por un poco de aire, camino y camino hasta que supo que no había ni un alma cerca, y estando totalmente segura que nadie la veía ni escuchaba levantó su mano, en la cual varias partículas de luz empezaron a juntarse, tal como cuando Michael hacia su posesión, pero segundos después se tornaron oscuras y formaron una esfera tan grande como un balón, en donde podía ver una silueta y de donde salió una voz.

- **MIYU: Madre** {A modo de saludo}

 **-MEI {** Desde la esfera **}: Mi niña! Que inesperada y grata sorpresa, espero que todo..**

 **-MIYU: Si madre, todo está bien… bueno relativamente, me imagino que ya te enteraste de lo que hizo Michael**

Mei soltó un largo suspiro

 **-MEI: Lo sé**

 **-MIYU: En todo caso no es eso por lo que hablo, quiero pedirte un favor… muy especial**

Mei miró con duda a Miyu, cuando la chica pedía algo no era cualquier cosa.

 **-MEI: Está bien, supongo que te lo ganaste después de haber colocado en perfecta posición los elementos de posesión y los portales para las sombras el día de ayer**

Miyu sonrió

 **-MIYU: Necesito que invoques un espíritu por mi y lo mantengas muy bien asegurado hasta que yo lo llamé**

 **-MEI: ¿Y puede saberse por que necesitas algo así?** {Tomando su rosario}

 **-MIYU: Solo digamos que si las cosas salen bien no solo tendrás la oportunidad de acabar con el templo de Osore, sino con la familia Asakura de una buena vez.**

Mei sonrió ante la iniciativa de Miyu

 **-MEI: Solo dime el nombre o la forma en que pueda identificar el espíritu y así sea desde el mismísimo infierno lo traeré**

 **\- - - EN EL TEMPLO DE OSORE - - -**

Dentro del templo Anna y Kino observaban a las sacerdotisas, les estaba costando demasiado trabajo invocar a Chrome, era obvio que el espíritu de un oficial del torneo de shamanes no era un espíritu débil y podía conllevar un poco de esfuerzo, pero no tanto.

- **SACERDOTISA 1: {** cayendo al suelo} **No puedo hacerlo, es como si no quisiera venir!**

 **-SACERDOTISA 2: es… simplemente imposible**

 **-ANNA: Pues entonces pónganle más esfuerzo!**

Las 5 chicas temblaron, Anna era temible cuando estaba enojada, tanto como Kino y en el momento parecía estarlo.

- **SACERDOTISA 1 y 2: Si señorita Anna** {volviendo a intentar}

Anna dio un largo suspiro y miró su reloj, los chicos no debían tardar en regresar

 **-KINO: Si tienes algo que hacer ve, esto parece que tardará más de lo que** **pensé** {un tanto preocupada}

 **-ANNA: Con permiso Sensei** {haciendo una reverencia y saliendo}

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en lo alto de la montaña lavando las rocas en el arroyo, convertirlas en cristal toma algo de tiempo; el primero en terminar fue Mike.

 **-MIKE: Bueno creo que nos veremos abajo {** tomando su morral para levantarlo}… **pero que!?**

Aunque pareciera imposible, el morral estaba mucho más pesado que de subida, como podía ser que el cristal pesará más que las rocas!

Mike intentó levantarlo con todo lo que tenia, pero era en realidad imposible!

 **-LEN:** {terminando y alistando su morral} **Asi será imposible llevarlo de vuelta**

Len tampoco podía levantar su morral lleno de vidrios en forma de piedra. Horo e Yoh intentaban transformar sus piedras tan rápido como podían, pero si dejaban varios a la vez en el agua podían irse por la corriente.

 **-MIKE [tendré que sacar unos cuantos para poder levantarlo?] Demonios** {pateando el morral}… **Ay mi pie!...mi maleta!**

Mike había pateado con fuerza el morral y se había lastimado levemente el pie, pero lo peor, su morral empezó a rodar colina abajo con las piedras por lo cual el corrió enseguida tras este.

 **-LEN: Umm, no parece ser tan mala idea**

Len cerró el morral lo mejor que pudo y empezó a rodarlo para avanzar con cuidado ya que la pendiente podía hacer que cayera el morral y se perdiera entre la niebla o en una de las lagunas del pantano en cuestión de segundos.

Con mucho esfuerzo Mike detuvo el morral, luego vio como Len había implementado su accidente en una idea, miró a Yoh y Horo, a ellos aun les faltaba al menos la mitad de sus piedras si se apresuraba y bajaba como Len podría lograrlo antes que ellos.

La bajada era mucho más rápida que la subida con el morral pesado a cuestas, pero requería más cuidado si no querían perder el morral, Len y Mike vieron a lo lejos el templo y el atardecer, habían tardado más de lo previsto pero llegarían antes del anochecer y no serían los últimos o eso pensaron.

 **-HORO: HECHEN PAJA!**

Horo pasó a gran velocidad a Mike y Len, el chico parecía haber hecho una tabla con un pedazo de tronco y bajaba a gran velocidad con su morral en este.

Mike y Len se miraron perplejos, no parecía una idea tan mala, el problema es que no se les había ocurrido a ellos y ahora Horo llegaría primero, así que aceleraron el paso. Poco después escucharon otro gran grito detrás; Yoh venia corriendo y detrás de él su morral! Si lo alcanzaba seria historia ya que sabían que debía ser muy pesado. Mike no lo pensó más y arrojo su morral con fuerza hacia al frente para correr tras de él, no iba a dejarse vencer y menos por Yoh. Len hizo lo mismo de forma que los tres muchachos iban casi que a la par.

Horo se había estrellado abajo cerca de la casona con un árbol y arrastraba con gran esfuerzo su morral hacia la meta, que suponía era donde se encontraba Anna recostada en la puerta esperándolos. El peli azul veía que los otros chicos venían a gran velocidad hacia él y peor aun sus morrales, si lo atropellaban con la velocidad que iban iba a doler y mucho, pero aun asi viendo la cara tranquila y aburrida de Anna decidió que no huiría sino que terminaría la prueba, no quería en verdad el castigo y hasta pasó por su mente que ser estrellado por las mochilas llenas de piedras de vidrio dolería menos.

Anna los miraba casi con aburrimiento, Horo estaba a un metro de ella y con lo último de sus fuerzas lo logró, llego primero y cayó en el piso

 **-HORO: lo hice** (XoX)

Anna miró de nuevo arriba los chicos corrían tras sus morrales, si se golpeaban contra un árbol de seguro el morral se rompería y tendrían que recoger las piedras una a una, sino los morrales esquivaban los arboles de seguro golpearían la casona y podrían llegar a causarle un daño a esta ya que las paredes no eran tan fuertes al ser del estilo tradicional japonés.

La chica dio un largo suspiro y dando un paso largo paso por encima del desfallecido cuerpo de Horo.

Mike casi alcanzaba su morral, sabía que requeriría unos metros de arrastre de él para detenerlo y luego otro tanto para pasar la planicie que había antes del la casona, pero luego miro al frente, Anna se acercaba, y si no lo detenía a tiempo de seguro la golpearía.

 **-MIKE: ANNA QUITATE DE AHÍ!**

Anna lo miró pero no hizo caso solo detuvo su paso

Enseguida Mike tomó el morral tratando de detenerlo pero este iba con mucha velocidad por lo cual empezó a arrastrarlo, Mike hizo su posesión con su Oz y la clavó en el suelo de forma que lo ayudará a frenar, le costó un poco de trabajo además que la tensión causada entre el morral y la Oz en el suelo hizo que sus brazos le dolieran un poco. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Anna.

 **-MIKE** {deshaciendo la posesión y limpiándose el sudor} **Uff… estuvo cerca... que siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria!?** {Molestando a Anna por no haberse movido}

Anna solo lo miró como el idiota que era y volteó de nuevo hacia arriba. Len había logrado detener su morral y ahora la arrastraba sobre la planicie con mucho esfuerzo, pasó por el lado de Mike y Anna sin levantar la cabeza ya que seguía concentrado haciendo fuerza.

 **-ANNA: Sabes la meta es aquí** {señalando frente a ella}

- **LEN** {con esfuerzo **} Si el estúpido Aniu pudo llegar hasta allá, yo también lo haré**

Mike y Anna miraron a Horo, era cierto había hecho unos metros más de la meta, pero bueno para ser justos la gravedad había hecho casi todo el trabajo por él mientras bajaba la montaña. La atención de Anna y Mike fue llamada por un grito que conocían bien y se dirigía hacia ellos.

 **-YOH: CUIDADO!**

Yoh seguía corriendo de su mochila, y por la dirección en que venían se estrellarían en unos segundos directo contra Mike y Anna, no sin antes golpear frente a ellos a Yoh ya que le pisaba los talones.

Instintivamente Mike se paró frente a Anna y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, de seguro seria fuerte pero al menos no lo sufriría ella de frente, segundos después sintió un golpe pero mucho menor al que esperaba, era Yoh quien se había estrellado contra Mike mientras huía del pesado morral.

Yoh y Mike miraron hacia atrás, no entendían que sucedía debían estar adoloridos para esa entonces, muy adoloridos, pero lo que vio los sorprendió mucho; el enorme morral de Yoh se encontraba suspendido en el aire justo a unos centímetros de ellos.

 **-YOH: Pero… como?** {estupefacto}

Yoh miro alrededor, Len y Horo miraban desde sus lugares de la misma forma pero ellos miraban no al morral sino a Anna; la chica tenía las manos levantadas y los ojos cerrados, lentamente bajo las manos y el morral cayó al suelo como inerte.

 **-ANNA: Entonces** {abriendo los ojos} **creo que el castigo será para Yoh**

Dicho lo anterior Anna se dio la vuelta y entro a la casona pasando encima de Horo y al lado de Len.

 **-LEN: Espera! Como hiciste eso!?**

Anna hizo caso omiso y entro a la casona, los chicos no podían creerlo nunca habían visto algo así, de modo que la siguieron pidiendo explicaciones.

 **-KINO: QUE ES ESTE TODO ESTE ALBOROTO? {** Escuchando la gritería}

Los chicos se silenciaron y solo miraron a Anna, quien con toda la tranquilidad y naturalidad tomó la palabra.

 **-ANNA: Los muchachos están un poco inquietos ya que acaban de hacer el entrenamiento de la obtención de las rocas de cristal**

 **-KINO: Aaaa, con que solo eso … ja**

 **-LEN: ¿Solo es eso? ¿Que acaso muchos lo hacen!?**

 **-KINO: Pues Anna lo hizo diariamente, durante todo un año**

Los chicos miraron ahora incrédulos a Anna, era algo sumamente duro y ellos solo lo habían hecho una vez.

 **-KINO: Es más varias de las sacerdotisas de Osore lo hacen**

 **-HORO: o.O! QUE!?... Bueno en todo caso eso no es lo más sorprendente, lo que nos tiene así es que queremos saber ¿cómo es que pudiste detener las piedras sin siquiera tocarlas?**

 **-KINO: Veo que no les dijiste mucho sobre las propiedades de las rocas de cristal**

 **-ANNA: Estaba por hacerlo, es solo que… son tan molestos**

 **-KINO: JAJAJAJAJA, Bueno en todo caso te dejó para que termines de explicarles, iré a mirar cómo va a esa molesta niña**

 **-ANNA: Miyu?**

 **-KINO: Que acaso hay otra?**

Anna sonrió levemente, hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras Kino siguió su camino.

 **-ANNA: {** mirando a los muchachos} **Cada uno traiga una roca de las que transformo, Mike tú trae dos; los espero en el comedor, es hora del té.**

Los chicos miraron como Anna siguió tranquila hacia el comedor, y se apresuraron a hacer lo que dijo la chica, querían una explicación cuanto antes. Tan pronto llegaron con las rocas al comedor Anna tomaba te con tranquilidad, ellos se sentaron a la mesa y la miraron; la chica parecía no inmutase con su llegada y los muchachos empezaban a impacientarse.

 **-LEN: Podrías acabar con esto de una buena vez!**

Anna miro con fastidio a Len y bajo su tasa lentamente.

 **-ANNA: La paciencia no es tu don verdad Tao. Bien…**

Anna estiró su mano y tomó una de las dos rocas cristalizadas que había traído Mike.

 **-ANNA: …como podrán notar estas ya no son rocas normales…**

La roca en la mano de Anna empezó a brillar tenuemente, era un brillo que ellos conocían pero no podían descifrar aun de donde.

 **-ANNA:… y eso es gracias al agua que brota del pequeño riachuelo en la cima de la montaña, esa agua no viene de una fuente o yacimiento natural sino que proviene del otro mundo…**

Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos, nunca habían escuchado algo así, pero tenía algo de sentido, después de todo el monte Osore era conocido como la puerta al infierno.

 **-ANNA: … cuando las rocas entran en contacto con ella cambian y se vuelven receptores mucho más susceptibles a lo sobrenatural, de forma que se vuelven canalizadores de este tipo de fuerzas.**

La roca en la mano de Anna empezó a levitar lentamente mientras brillaba, de la misma forma que lo había hecho el morral con las rocas de Yoh

 **-MIKE: Quieres decir que lo que usas para hacer levitar la roca es tu furyoku?**

 **-ANNA: Así es**

Los chicos miraron las rocas en sus manos y trataron de imitar lo que hacía Anna.

 **-ANNA: Pero no es tan fácil como parece, o no para ustedes**

 **-LEN: ¿Que quieres decir?**

 **-ANNA: Si se fijan bien en las rocas y han visto un rosario de cerca podrán notar que están hechos del mismo material…**

Todos pensaron por un momento que de ahí es que se les hacia familiar la escena y el brillo!

 **-ANNA: Yo como sacerdotisa he aprendido desde el inicio a canalizar mi energía en un objeto como este sin la necesidad de un espíritu acompañante que intermedie, sin embargo ustedes como shamanes usan su furyoku en conjunto con sus espíritus para crear su posesión y manifestar su poder; bueno casi todos ustedes** {mirando a Mike}

 **-HORO: Entonces lo que debemos hacer es usar nuestro espíritus?**

 **-ANNA: No, eso simplemente seria otra posesión de objetos, lo que les voy a enseñar hoy es a canalizar solo su furyoku para usarlo como arma**

 **-YOH: ¿Y estás segura de que eso es posible? Digo los shamanes y las sacerdotisas no son lo mismo**

Anna lo miró con molestia

 **-ANNA: Estoy totalmente segura**

 **-HORO: ¿Pero cómo es diferente del conjuro de la luz que nos enseñaste? Para eso no usamos nuestros espíritus?**

 **-ANNA: No, pero aunque no sean conscientes de ello usan la presencia de espíritus naturales, los espíritus de la luz… son en realidad muy parecidos a tu espíritu {** refiriéndose a Koloro} **solo que ellos son imperceptibles a los ojos humanos por el medio en el que habitan.**

 **-HORO: Wowww vaya!**

 **-LEN: ¿Es decir que nos enseñaras a canalizar nuestro furyoku en las piedras o en un rosario?** {Cara de duda}

 **-ANNA: No precisamente…** {quitándose su rosario azul y poniéndolo en la mesa} **ustedes no necesitan un rosario al no ser sacerdotisas o monjes, pero lo que sí podrían usar es una herramienta que creen ustedes de las piedras y que les sea útil en batalla.**

Los muchachos se entusiasmaron mucho ante la posibilidad

 **-MIKE: ¿Entonces este rosario** {tomando el rosario azul de la mesa} **lo hiciste tu?**

 **-ANNA: Asi es, como les dijo la sensei Kino varias sacerdotisas, incluida yo, hacen lo que ustedes hicieron hoy, ir a la cima transformar las rocas y traerlas de vuelta, pero no solo lo hacemos como entrenamiento sino para obtener las piedras cristalizadas y elaborar nuestros rosarios.**

 **-YOH: Pero la abuela dijo que hiciste el entrenamiento por un año? ¿No alcanzaba con ir solo una vez para obtener todo el material?**

 **-ANNA: Si, si lo que quería era un rosario hecho con lo primero que encontrara.**

Anna tomó la roca cristalizada nuevamente pero con sus dos manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró, unos segundos después la roca brillo con intensidad y disminuyó de tamaño en las manos de la chica hasta que quedó en forma de una pequeña esfera como las del rosario de la sacerdotisa.

Los chicos miraban perplejos y maravillados, no tenían la menor idea de cómo se hacían los rosarios. Anna miró la esfera en su mano con atención.

 **-ANNA: Es una buena… No todas las rocas son de buena calidad y no siempre que se les da la forma es hecho correctamente, por lo que si no se es cuidadoso al escoger y al hacerlo el resultado sería un rosario no muy poderoso, ni de muy buena calidad.**

 **-LEN: Lo que influiría en una batalla al ser tu medio de posesión**

 **-ANNA: Exacto… en todo caso lo primero que deben aprender es como moldear las piedras, ya después les mostraré como insertar una técnica dentro de estas, la cual se activara cuando usen su furyoku en ellas.**

\- - - CON KINO - - -

Cuando Kino regreso a donde estaba Mei la encontró practicando tal como la dejó, pero para su sorpresa la chica había avanzado considerablemente en pocas horas.

 **-KINO: Vaya, creo que tal vez te subestime**

 **-MIYU: Jeje suele sucederme, entonces… podemos seguir con la siguiente lección**

Kino lo pensó por un segundo, no había una razón para no hacerlo

 **-KINO: Está bien**

\- - - - CON ANNA Y LOS CHICOS - - -

 **Los chicos intentaban con todas su concentración cambiar la forma de las rocas, pero no era tan fácil como Anna lo había hecho ver; la roca de Yoh empezó a brillar con fuerza**

 **-YOH: Woho! Lo logre!**

Pero segundos después desapareció de sus manos totalmente

 **-YOH: PERO QUE!?**

 **-ANNA: Estas usando demasiado poder, recuerda que lo que sea que crees debe ser un instrumento mediante el cual tu poder fluya, no para que lo almacene hasta que estalle… ve por otra piedra**

 **-YOH: Si Anna T_T**

 **Los demás al ver lo sucedido decidieron bajar la intensidad de poder que ponían en las rocas, al igual que Yoh cuando volvió. Luego de casi media hora.**

 **-MIKE: Eeee! Creo que lo logre!**

 **La roca de Mike se ilumino por unos momentos, y empezó a cambiar de forma lentamente hasta que el brillo desapareció.**

 **-HORO: Entonces lo que querías crear era? Una piedra igual de deforme pero más pequeña? ¿o.o?**

 **-MIKE: O.o! Claro que no!**

 **-ANNA: Tienes que concentrarte más, visualiza el objeto que estás creando**

 **-MIKE: Eso intento! Pero es difícil cuando todo lo que veo frente a mi es una piedra**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, los chicos parecían tener dificultades en la parte sencilla de la enseñanza.

 **-ANNA: Tal vez necesitas ir a un ambiente en que pueda estar más tranquilo y mentalizar mejor**

Mike miro con duda a Anna, luego a Horo esforzándose, a Len intentando y a Yoh observándolos atentamente.

 **-MIKE: No… creo que aquí estoy bien, solo que me estoy precipitando un poco, iré por otra piedra** {Parándose para salir pero sin dejar de mirar a Yoh}

 **-ANNA: Está será una larga noche** {tomando su asiento y tomando un libro que había en una de las mesas}

Los chicos intentaron por horas, eran las 11 de la noche y lo más cercano que había estado uno de ellos era Michael haciendo una piedra plana y alargada.

 **-MICHAEL: (ToT) ¿Por qué!?**

 **-HORO: A este paso nos vamos a quedar sin rocas**

 **-ANNA:** {sin despegar su mirada del libro} **Bueno al menos saben donde conseguirlas** {pasando la página}

- **HORO: Eso no es nada alentador!... estoy muy cansado!**

Anna miró el reloj en la pared, ella también estaba bastante cansada y necesitaba dormir bien para poder seguir con el rosario de los 1080 el siguiente día.

 **-ANNA: Es suficiente por hoy, lo mejor será ir a descansar podrán continuar mañana**

 **-YOH: Me parece bien** {levantándose y estirándose}

 **-ANNA: No creas que olvide el castigo**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI (ToT) Para nada Annita**

 **-HORO: Y bien que será? Limpiar toda la casona? Lavar la ropa? Cocinar las comidas? Todo lo anterior? O.o!**

 **-YOH: ¬¬! Mejor no me ayudes**

 **-HORO: Jeje Lo siento (O.o)!**

 **-ANNA: mmm… lo pensaré y se los informare mañana**

 **-YOH: Espera Anna y… vas a dormir en tu habitación?**

 **-ANNA: ¿Si que acaso donde más?** {Mirada aburrida}

 **-HORO: Pues la señora Kino nos dijo que lo mejor era dormir acompañados, ya sabes en caso de que suceda algo en la noche**

Anna pareció considerarlo por un momento

 **-ANNA: Soy bastante capaz de defenderme sola {** Actitud de muy digna **}**

 **-YOH: Pero estarías más tranquila y dormirías mejor si duermes con las otras sacerdotisas no lo crees? O.O**

 **-ANNA: Ya basta, estoy cansada! No voy a compartir mi habitación con un montón de gente y punto** {Yéndose fastidiada}

Los 4 chicos la miraron, si que era terca!

 **-MIKE: Yo… hablaré con ella** {Saliendo de la habitación rápidamente}

Yoh miro con fastidio a Mike, por qué tenía que ir él?... aaaa si el era su novio -.-¡

Anna llego a su habitación, no había ni cerrado la puerta cuando alguien se paró frente a esta deteniéndola.

- **ANNA: Y ahora que?** {mirando que alguien iba a entrar}

-MIKE: Tranquila! Baja las armas, soy yo…

-ANNA: Que quieres Mike? Estoy en verdad muy cansada

-MIKE: Lo sé y no vengo a pelear asi que por favor

Anna suavizo la mirada un poco y soltó un largo respiro…

 **-ANNA: ¿Bien qué es?**

 **-MIKE: Yoh tiene razón, no deberías dormir sola**

 **-ANNA: Ahora tu…** {Dándose la vuelta} **mira Mike no voy a ir a una habitación a dormir en hacinamiento con un montón de niñitas**

 **-MIKE: Jeje si lo sé, lo que yo sugería era otra cosa** {voz picara}

Anna volteo con duda, que demonios tramaba el chico?

 **-ANNA: ¿?**

 **-MIKE: ;)**

 **-ANNA: ¿? ¿? ¿?**

 **-MIKE: ;)**

 **-ANNA: O.o! NO! eso si que no! no vamos a dormir en la misma habitación estando aquí!**

 **-MIKE: Pero por qué no!? Ayer lo hicimos**

 **-ANNA: Ayer era diferente, yo estaba totalmente inconsciente y la misma sensei te pidió que lo hicieras**

 **-MIKE: Bueno entonces ella indirectamente está pidiendo de nuevo que lo haga, ella misma fue la que dijo que no quería a nadie durmiendo solo! Es peligroso**

 **-ANNA: No creo que esto fuera a lo que se refería -.-¡**

 **-MIKE: Vamos Anna… o cual es el problema?... a caso no quieres?**

Anna se sintió mal por Mike, el estaba allí solo por ella y para ella y ella no podía darle el menor gusto.

 **-ANNA: Lo siento Mike, no siento que sea lo correcto no bajo el techo de la sensei y sus reglas**

 **-MIKE: Anna no quiero sonar como un hombre con necesidades… pero que crees lo soy! Llevamos aquí dos semanas y anoche que estuviste inconsciente es lo más cerca que me has permitido estar a ti!**

 **-ANNA: por eso te dije que no tenías porque quedarte, aquí las cosas son…diferentes**

 **-MIKE: ¿Diferentes? ¿Cómo? Pensé que éramos novios aquí y en China! ¿O a caso nuestra relación solo es válida en Nueva York? Dijiste que no me quedará por que era peligroso, pero empiezo a pensar que tienes otras razones**

Anna se masajeo su ojos lentamente con una mano, estaba muy cansada no quería lidiar con eso, no ahora.

 **-ANNA: Mike estas enojado y yo muy cansada, porque no vas duermes y hablamos después de esto**

 **-MIKE: Eso quisiera pero dudo que después signifique mañana, tal vez signifique en 1 semana, un mes o a este paso nunca! Dime Anna, que tiene de malo que quiera pasar tiempo a solas con mi novia?**

Anna no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, el chico tenia totalmente la razón.

 **-MIKE: Anna he sido paciente, entendí cuando no querías que tuviera muestras de afecto contigo frente a tu maestra, frente a tu ex prometido y hasta frente a sus amigos; comprendí que no podía estar contigo más de 5 minutos al día por que estabas supremamente ocupada y me conforme viéndote solo en el pasillo algunos días, pero que pudiendo no quieras estar conmigo es algo que no entiendo**

 **-ANNA: En esta casa hay ciertas reglas..**

 **-MIKE: QUE NO APLICAN AHORA! NO EN ESTE MOMENTO… estoy seguro que tu maestra prefiere que compartas una habitación conmigo a que duermas sola y desprotegida!**

Anna sabía que esta era una pelea que no podía ganar no sin entrar en una mayor discusión por el momento.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien**

 **-MIKE: PERO POR QUE!... (O.o) disculpa que dijiste?**

 **-ANNA: Esta bien… puedes dormir aquí**

 **-MIKE: Wow… vaya… gracias?**

Anna lo miro con duda

 **-ANNA: Espera un momento Michael Font!, lo que en verdad te importaba era eso o solo querías iniciar una pelea! ¬¬**

 **-MIKE: JIJI No, para nada, es solo que nunca pensé que aceptarías**

 **-ANNA: ¬¬ Entonces ¿por qué seguías insistiendo, que querías que pasara?**

Mike dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a la chica

 **-MIKE: Bueno está bien, tal vez si algo de intensión de pelear tenia, pero es por lo mismo que te digo Anna, se que estos días no son fáciles y sé que tienes muchas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros, pero es difícil pasar todo este tiempo aquí como si estuviera pintado en la pared para ti.**

Anna dio otro largo suspiro, el día había sido largo y el de mañana no sería mejor.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, ya luego… hablaremos… por ahora solo vamos a dormir**

 **-MIKE: WOHO!**

 **-ANNA: Pero sin escándalos!**

 **-MIKE: woho** {susurrado}

 **-ANNA: Y dormirás en tu propio futón** {sacando otro del armario}

 **-MIKE: Esta bien -.-¡ solo déjame ir al cuarto por mi piyama**

 **-ANNA: ¬¬**

 **-MIKE: O.o! por eso digo que está ropa es muy cómoda para dormir**

 **-ANNA: {** largo suspiro} **Es solo que no quiero crear un alboroto entre los demás por esto**

- **MIKE: Anna al fin y al cabo van a enterarse cuando no llegue a dormir al cuarto**

 **-ANNA: Emm… entre más tarden en darse cuenta más tiempo en paz tendremos** {acostándose}

Mike sonrió levemente y puso su futón junto al de la chica y enseguida se acostó a dormir, también necesitaba descansar.

Tal como Michael lo predijo al poco tiempo cuando los chicos notaron que Mike no llegaba dedujeron que era porque se había quedado con Anna, ninguno dijo nada, la vida privada de Anna y Mike no era de su incumbencia, o bueno un poco solo de uno…. Yoh, el castaño tuvo un tiempo muy difícil conciliando el sueño, no podía creer que Mike y Anna estuvieran compartiendo una habitación a tan solo unos metros de él, su mente imaginaba escenas que lo dejaban muy intranquilo y lo hacían dar vueltas y vueltas acostado sobre su futón.

 **-LEN: Yoh ya duérmete**

Yoh no respondió nada, solo miro al techo en la oscuridad

 **-LEN: Anna y Michael son adultos en una relación hace años, lo más normal es que compartan una habitación, deja de torturarte por eso**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, Len, por desgracia tenía razón, un tiempo después el shaman concilio al fin el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron a desayunar, cuando Yoh llego no pudo evitar ver a Anna desayunando tranquilamente junto a Mike, recordar las escenas que su imaginación le había pintado la noche anterior eran más que suficientes para que su mañana se arruinara totalmente.

 **-YOH: Buenos días** {con desanimo}

Se escucharon varios Buenos días de vuelta.

 **-KINO: Bien, quiero un reporte sobre los avances de todos… Primero tu …Anna?**

- **ANNA: {** bajando su café} **El día de ayer introduje 2 nuevas técnicas al rosario, el día de hoy introduciré 3**

 **-KINO: Bien eso solo deja restando 3**

 **-ANNA: Así es, por otro lado estoy enseñando a los chicos a canalizar su furyoku puro en un objeto que ellos mismos van a crear con las rocas de cristal, aun les falta… un poco**

 **-KINO: Buena idea, espero que lo consigan pronto**

 **-MIKE: Nosotros también esperamos conseguirlo jeje**

 **-KINO: Bien, ¿chicas que paso con el espíritu del apache?**

Las sacerdotisas bajaron un poco la cabeza, parecía que ninguna iba a hablar, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

 **-SACERDOTISA: emm… no .. hemos podido contactarlo maestra**

Kino hizo cara de molestia y un tanto de decepción

 **-KINO: Bueno espero que se apresuren, el tiempo apremia y es en verdad una tarea… muy importante**

 **-SACERDOTISAS: Si sensei Kino**

 **-KINO: Bien en cuanto a los entrenamientos con …Miyu, han sido en verdad… satisfactorios**

Anna miró con duda a Kino y luego con fastidio a la sonriente Miyu

 **-KINO: Puede decirse que no he visto a alguien que avance tan rápido desde… Anna**

Los chicos y las sacerdotisas estaban perplejos, acaso Kino estaña comparando a la grandiosa Anna, la mejor estudiante de Kino de todos los tiempo con la recién llegada, la chica debía en verdad ser algo.

 **-MIYU: Gracias sensei, la verdad es que todo se debe a que usted es una gran maestra**

 **-KINO: Emmm… si… como sea hoy deberás ir a la cascada y hacer el ritual de purificación**

 **-HORO: Mucha suerte Miyu! Y recuerda es un poco difícil pero no imposible! Solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti y estar muy concentrada!**

 **-MIYU: Gracias Horo! ¿Yoh no tienes algún consejo para mí?** {Gran sonrisa}

 **-YOH: Yo?...emmm si… esfuérzate?**

 **-MIYU: Lo haré!**

Después de eso todos partieron a seguir con sus tareas, Anna le dijo a los chicos que los vería en la tarde para ver su progreso ya que ella debía encargarse del rosario de los 1080, para lo cual decidió usar el templo escondido a donde Kino la había llevado para entregarle el rosario.

La chica se sentó con calma y empezó, luego de 4 horas en total quietud y concentración relajó sus músculos y abrió los ojos, había introducido una técnica más, le había tomado mucho más tiempo del que había anticipado. Anna se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la salida, iría a ver cuánto habían avanzado los chicos, pero un pensamiento cruzo rápidamente por su mente, que sucedería si una de las sacerdotisas hubiera ya encontrado al espíritu del apache? Significaría que Yoh ya estaba comprometido?

Sacudió su cabeza queriendo deshacerse del pensamiento, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue darse una excusa a si misma para lograrlo al pensar que la que lo lograra aun tenía pruebas que superar, una de ellas sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Anna.

Cuando Anna encontró a los chicos vio como habían hecho ya algunas figurillas por decirlo de alguna manera, era un gran avance en comparación al día anterior, pero aun así aun les faltaba perfeccionarlas.

 **-ANNA: Y bien?**

 **-LEN: Necesitamos un poco más de tiempo**

Anna dio un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a ellos en el patio de la casona

 **-MIKE: Como te fue a ti?** {Sin dejar de mirar la piedra en su mano como examinándola}

-ANNA: Bien, apenas tengo unos minutos para descansar y comer algo antes de volver a trabajar en el rosario de los 1080

 **-MIKE: Lo que estás haciendo ahora, es lo siguiente que nos vas a enseñar verdad?**

 **-ANNA: Si, aunque a mucha menor escala**

 **-MIKE: ¿Por que?**

 **-ANNA: Porque para poner una técnica en un rosario tiene que estar en total armonía con las demás, además 1080 es un rosario muy poderoso**

 **-MIKE: Osea que para que estén en armonía las técnicas que agregas con las anteriores deben tener el mismo nivel**

 **-ANNA: Asi es**

Mike levantó su mirada por un segundo y le sonrió a Anna rápidamente

 **-MIKE: Estoy seguro que lo lograras**

Anna solo lo observo con preocupación, como podía ser la fe del chico prácticamente ciega cuando de ella se trataba, ella no lo merecía.

 **-ANNA: Y han sabido algo de las sacerdotisas y el espíritu del apache**? {Disimulando la gran curiosidad}

 **-MIKE: No, pero dudo que lo hayan logrado, ya nos hubiéramos enterado {** Aun concentrado en la roca}, **no entiendo si es tan urgente encontrarlo por qué Kino simplemente no te deja a ti hacerlo o lo hace ella?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, pero es una tarea menos para mi** {simulando y mirando a otro lado}

Las manos de Mike presionaron la roca y esta brillo con intensidad, luego empezó a tomar una nueva forma de manera gradual, Anna solo miro con atención hasta que la luz desapareció por completo. Mike miro con orgullo su creación y luego miro a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-MIKE: Bien! Qué tal te parece?**


	17. objetos significativos

**Respondiendo algunas de sus dudas:**

 **-Aun falta mucho de la historia de Mike y Miyu por contar, pero si ellos son de la edad de Yoh y Anna por que muchas veces los padres tienen hijos a avanzadas edades, pero no se impacienten ya llegare a eso.**

 **-Las sacerdotisas secuestradas por desgracias si mueren ya que Mei usa sus almas para sus fines.**

 **Cualquier otra duda que tengan estoy feliz de responderla :) Un abrazo! y como siempre perdonen la ortografía, las palabras que me salto y las que repito! jeje**

* * *

 **-MIKE: Bien! Qué tal te parece?**

 **-ANNA: Me parece un tanto familiar, pero se ve bastante bien**

Anna miró las manos de Mike en estas había un cuchillo de cocina como el que el chico usaba para cocinar solo en ocasiones especiales.

 **-ANNA: Entonces como lo pensé, ese cuchillo que guardas tan bien es más importante de lo que parece…**

Mike seguía observando el cuchillo con atención

 **-ANNA: Lo digo porque para que quisieras replicarlo… entonces me vas a decir porque es tan importante?**

 **-MIKE: Tal vez** {mirando que Len y los otros empezaban a observarlos y acercarse} **cuando tengamos tiempo**

 **-HORO** : {acercándose} **WOWW! Entonces lo que estabas creando era una daga! Esta increíble!**

 **-MIKE: No es una daga, es un cuchillo**

 **-LEN: Parece un cuchillo de cocina jemm**

 **-MIKE: Lo es, por que cocinar es una de mis pasiones**

 **-LEN: Ya veo, no solo diriges una cadena de restaurantes por que hayas estudiado administración de negocios, sino que te gusta cocinar, eso es… bueno**

 **-HORO: ¿Entonces eres un buen cocinero?**

Mike solo sonrió nerviosamente, así que Anna respondió por el

 **-ANNA: Michel es un excelente cocinero… el mejor que haya conocido**

 **-HORO: Wow! Para que a Anna le guste tu comida, debes de ser muy bueno! Deberias cocinar alguna vez para nosotros jeje**

 **-MIKE: tal vez un día de estos, pero no crean que siempre fue así, cuando ella y yo nos conocimos yo era... bueno, pero no tan bueno, ella me dio el impulso y me ayudó a mejorar**

 **-LEN: ¿Cómo? Con su nivel de exigencia me imagino?** {Mirándolo con burla}

 **-MIKE: jeje si, ella tenía sus .. Métodos**

Anna se sonrojó un poco y miro hacia otro lado, Yoh presenció la escena con un poco de malestar, era difícil para el ver y aceptar cuanta historia tenían esos dos.

 **-ANNA: Suficiente! Ustedes tres pónganse a trabajar para que podamos continuar con la lección!** {Levantándose y yéndose}

Los chicos se pararon sin decir nada más y volvieron a lo suyo. No muy lejos de allí Kino se encontraba frente a la cascada, Miyu llevaba toda la mañana haciendo el ritual de purificación y decir que avanzaba a grandes pasos era poco; la chica había caído unas cuantas veces de la roca, pero cuando se pudo mantener quieta sobre esta empezó con el ritual y desde entonces no había parado. Kino no sabía que pensar la chica parecía tener mucho potencial, tal vez demasiado para ser normal. Mientras en el templo las 5 sacerdotisas hacían lo mejor que podían para llamar al apache, pero no estaba dando resultados.

Anna decidió introducir otra técnica mientras los otros tres chicos terminaban, tenia la certeza que lo lograrían ese mismo día tras ver sus avances.

 **-LEN: Listo** {mirando con orgullo la pieza que había creado}

 **-HORO: Y que se supone que es eso? -.-¡**

 **-LEN: Como puedes no saberlo! Es un sai** (*Una especie de espada corta con tres picos*)

 **-HORO: Aaaa jejeje lo sabia!**

Poco después Horo e Yoh acabaron con sus creaciones también.

 **-HORO: JIAA! JIAA!** {dando golpes con el arma en su mano}

 **-YOH: Wow! Esas garras se ven muy poderosas Horo jeje, siento que las he visto en alguna parte ¿pero dónde?**

 **-HORO: jeje al decir verdad me inspire un poco en tu collar** (**el de Matamune**)… **aunque estas representan las garras de un lobo salvaje! Ya que es mi animal! …Y me vas a mostrar tu arma?** {Buscando que la tuviera en las manos}

 **-YOH: JIJI Claro!**

Yoh metió la mano en su bolsillo y de este saco un pequeño colgante, era redondo, plano y que en la mitad tenía un hueco en la forma de una estrella (*** Estrella como la de Peter Pan para llegar a Neverland***)

 **-HORO: Ja….ja….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esa es tu arma?** {ahogado de la risa}

 **-YOH: Asi es** {risa tranquila}

- **HORO: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Yoh se supone que debe servir en una pelea**

 **-YOH: Así es, pero no creo que sea necesario que tenga forma de un arma si va a hacer la función similar a la de un rosario, es decir los rosarios por si solos no son armas, es el poder que guardan el que los vuelve una ¿no?**

 **-HORO: {** tratando de no reír más) **mejor vayamos con Len y Mike, ya quiero ver que te dice Anna**

Yoh sonrió levemente ante la mención de la chica, el también quería ver que decía ella de su pequeño colgante.

Horo e Yoh se unieron a Mike y a Len y enseguida fueron a buscar a la sacerdotisa, los chicos la buscaron en todas partes, era extraño no habían muchos sitios a donde ir, pero parecían no encontrarla. Le preguntaron a las otras sacerdotisas y ninguna la había visto.

 **-LEN: ¿Pero donde puede estar? Su presencia se siente cercana, solo que no puedo poner mi dedo en exactamente donde!**

 **-YOH: Ummm… tal vez la abuela sepa algo**

 **-HORO: Según las sacerdotisas la señora Kino está con Miyu en la cascada, tal vez esta con ellas ¿no lo creen?**

 **-MIKE: lo dudo** {Muy serio}, **pero lo mejor será irles a preguntar** {empezando a caminar}

Los chicos llegaron a la cascada, tal como lo dijeron las chicas allá se encontraba Kino y Miyu, quien seguía en estado de meditación bajo la fuerte corriente.

- **HORO: Wow! Que rápido lo dominó** {mirando a Miyu}

 **-LEN: Es cierto**

Mike no dijo nada ni siquiera miro a la chica, el sabia que eso no era nada para Miyu así que solo siguió hasta donde Kino.

 **-MIKE: Buenas tardes señora Kino**

 **-KINO: Que los trae por aquí** {sin siquiera moverse un poco de su posición}

 **-YOH: Abuela queremos saber si sabes dónde podemos encontrar a Anna? hemos buscado por todas partes y aunque su presencia pareciera estar en el templo, ella no esta allá**

- **KINO: ummm, ya veo…. Yo no me preocuparía mucho, ella debe estar ocupada, ya la verán cuando aparezca**

Yoh y Mike se miraron entre si, ellos habían empezado a preocuparse de que Anna hubiera sido atacada y por eso no pareciera, pero si Kino estaba tan calmada es porque sabía que Anna estaba bien, solo que como lo hacía?

- **MIKE: Y… está segura que no es extraño sentir su presencia y no encontrarla?**

 **-KINO: Acaso sientes su presencia perturbada o intranquila?**

 **-MIKE: No, pero…**

 **-KINO: Entonces no te preocupes, si Anna hubiera sido víctima de un ataque ya lo hubiéramos sentido, y de seguro nosotros estaríamos en la misma situación**

 **-YOH: Abuela tu sabes dónde está Anna?**

 **-KINO: Si**

 **-YOH: Entonces… por qué no simplemente no lo dices?**

 **-KINO: Porque no quiero que la distraigan por el momento**

 **-LEN: No queremos distraerla, solo queremos seguir con su entrenamiento**

 **-KINO: - - -**

 **-HORO: Bueno, pues si no podemos ubicarla solo nos queda esperar jeje, y díganos como le está yendo a Miyu?**

 **-KINO: mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar**

 **\- - - CON ANNA EN EL TEMPLO OCULTO - -**

Anna soltó un gran suspiro y abrió lentamente sus ojos, otra técnica había sido agregada, pero aun faltaba otra ese mismo día si quería cumplir con sus horarios; la chica miro su reloj, 4:30pm, de seguro los chicos ya habían terminado. Se levantó con cuidado, tomo el rosario de los 1080 y salió.

 **-SACERDOTISA 1:** {respirando pesadamente} **El joven Yoh y los demás la están buscando**

 **-ANNA: Me lo imagine**

Anna miro a las chicas se veían muy agotadas, sin embargo el semblante de la rubia no denoto la molestia que le causaba.

 **-ANNA: ¿Y como está todo con ustedes?**

Las chicas se miraron con algo de temor entre ellas, temían decirle que no habían tenido el menor progreso, pero por sus caras ya no era un secreto.

 **-ANNA: Están tardando demasiado**

 **-SACERDOTISA 4: Lo sabemos señorita, y en verdad lo sentimos**

 **-ANNA: Con sentirlo no van a solucionar nada, ustedes se quedaron porque querían ayudar, así que háganlo!**

Las chicas se pararon en seguida para seguir intentando, Anna las miro una vez más, no sabía por qué ahora solo verlas le causaba tanta molestia asi que empezó a retirarse hacia donde sentía la presencia de los chicos, pero antes de irse completamente, sin detenerse ni girar les dijo:

 **-ANNA: El tiempo límite para que encuentren al apache será mañana a medio día, sino lo hacen deberán marcharse a los otros templos como la sensei se los pidió…. Es por su propio bien.**

Ninguna de las chicas fue capaz de rebatir nada, ellos sabían que la palabra de Anna era final y siempre tenía el aval de Kino, además se sentían impotentes e inútiles al no poder hacer algo que debía poder hacer una buena y capaz sacerdotisa.

\- - - EN LA CASCADA - - -

Los chicos se habían sentado a esperar y mientras observaban a Miyu.

 **-MIKE: Anny! Empezaba a preocuparme** {pequeña sonrisa}

Los otros 3 muchachos voltearon a mirar una vez escucharon el comentario de Mike y lo vieron pararse al encuentro de la chica.

 **-ANNA: Tenia más cosas que hacer, pero bueno mejor sigamos**

Anna no pudo evitar mirar a Miyu, también encontraba sorprendente y extraño que en un día pudiera dominar la purificación; a ella misma le había costado un poco la primera y la segunda vez cuando la retomo, como podía ella en un día hacerlo y ya.

Anna se acercó por un lado a Kino que aunque era ciega parecía observar a Miyu.

 **-ANNA: Les puse un tiempo limite a las sacerdotisas, están tardando demasiado y no tenemos todo el tiempo**

 **-KINO: Está bien, ¿para cuándo deben lograrlo?**

 **-ANNA: Mañana a medio día a más tardar**

 **-KINO: Bien esperemos que lo logren, sino ya tendremos que buscar otra forma**

Kino se refería a la forma de encontrar a la nueva poseedora del rosario y del título de la prometida de los Asakura, en verdad era algo muy importante para la anciana.

Anna no dijo nada más y se marchó

 **-HORO: Anna espera! Que no ves que estábamos esperándote**! {Corriendo tras la chica y seguido caminando por los demás}

Anna no se detuvo, sabía que los chicos igual irían tras ella para terminar la lección, caminaba rápidamente, no podía sacarse la imagen de Miyu de la cabeza realizando el ritual de purificación, algo no le cuadraba, pero no podía encontrar que. La chica disminuyo el paso una vez entro a la casona y se detuvo en el pequeño patio que había en la mitad separando la casa y el templo; los chicos también se detuvieron.

 **-ANNA: Bien, déjenme ver lo que crearon**

Anna observo el cuchillo de Mike, las garras de Horo y el sai de Len; eran perfectos y con muy buenos acabados, nada mal. Por último estaba Yoh, quien parecía un poco más feliz de lo normal, y actuaba un tanto extraño para su gusto.

 **-ANNA: ¿Y bien?**

 **-YOH: ¿Quieres ver lo que hice?**

Anna lo miro con duda y fastidio, que no era más que obvio

 **-ANNA: pues si no es mucha molestia** {brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y golpeando su pie impacientemente contra el suelo}

Len y Mike miraban con expectativa, no sabían que había hecho Yoh. Horo trataba de aguantar la risa, de seguro Anna lo mataría por no tomar enserio su tarea.

Yoh metió su mano dentro del cuello de su camiseta y lentamente sacó el colgante, le había puesto una cuerda para colgarlo en su cuello. Anna miró el colgante en las manos de Yoh y se quedo quieta, por un momento sintió que lo único que podía ver era el pequeño colgante frente a ella, pero lo que en verdad pasaba antes sus ojos eran millones de recuerdos acompañados de sentimientos a toda velocidad.

 **\- - - FLASH BACK - - - -**

Unos jóvenes Yoh y Anna se encontraban sentados en el corredor de la gran mansión Asakura en Izumo, era verano y hacía calor y era de noche. La verdad ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero en esa entonces Kino había mandado a Anna a visitar a Yoh por unos días esperando que el verse así sea una vez cada tanto ayudará a su relación y más sabiendo todo lo que se venía.

 **-YOH: ¿Entonces que piensas al respecto?**

Anna ni siquiera volteo por la pregunta de Yoh, solo miraba al cielo como si fuera mucho más interesante que lo que le había dicho su joven prometido.

 **-ANNA: ¿Acaso hace alguna diferencia mi opinión en el asunto?**

Yoh miró a la chica por un segundo, parecía enojada aunque su cara no lo demostrara, el se sintió algo inconforme por eso.

 **-YOH: No, pero quiero que si mis decisiones te molestan me lo hagas saber… {** Sonrojándose} **después de todo también te afectaran a ti**

Anna seguía mirando el cielo como si nada

 **-ANNA: Harás lo que debas hacer así como yo haré lo que deba como una buena esposa. {** Anna miró hacia Yoh} **Si crees que debes ir a Tokio para encontrar un espíritu acompañante debes hacerlo.**

Yoh sonrió levemente para Anna, sabía que ella lo apoyaba, lo sentía desde el día que la había conocido.

 **-YOH: La abuela me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver cuando las estrellas lo dijeran**

Yoh se levantó de su posición y se acercó a la chica, ella solo lo observo mientras se sentaba a su lado y con algo de nervios sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

 **-YOH: Espero que eso sea…pronto**

Yoh levantó frente a Anna un pequeño dije dorado con una cadena, el dije era plano y tenía la forma de una estrella (**como la de Peter Pan… me imagino que ya saben a dónde voy con esto jajaja**)

- **ANNA: Es… muy hermoso**

 **-YOH: ¿Puedo?**

Anna solo asintió, segundos después Yoh se levantó y le puso la cadena a Anna con la estrella.

 **-YOH: No sé cuando las estrellas nos vuelvan a reunir, pero espero que esto sirva de recordatorio de que así será; además se que te gustan tanto como a mi jijiji** {sentándose junto a Anna}

Anna sentía sus mejillas calientes y decidió volver a mirar al cielo ya que se sentía algo nerviosa y temía mirar a Yoh de frente estando así y tan cerca; Yoh sonrió para si mismo y estando junto a Anna volteó a mirar el cielo nocturno, en verdad mirar las estrellas era algo que les gustaba mucho hacer a ambos, pero nunca pensaron que pudieran disfrutar algo tanto como eso, hasta que las observaron juntos por primera vez esa noche.

 **\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK- - -**

Todos esperaban la reacción de Anna, en especial Yoh que veía todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, el recuerdo de la primera vez que vieron las estrellas juntos y el primer regalo que le dio Yoh a Anna.

- **ANNA: Bien** {alejándose de Yoh y parándose frente a los demás} **vamos a continuar con la lección…**

Anna les explico a los chicos que el éxito de la técnica era que cada uno introdujera una técnica en el objeto, de forma que cuando lo unieran con su furyoku está se activara. Cada uno debía inventar algo según sus habilidades y ella trabajaría por separado con cada uno para introducirla.

- **ANNA: Bueno, cuando sepan que técnica usaran estaré en el templo** {empezando a caminar}

Yoh se había sentido algo decepcionado, Anna no parecía haber reaccionado ante si intento… pero antes de irse…

 **-ANNA: Y Yoh** {deteniéndose frente a los chicos y sin girar} **como perdiste ayer tu castigo será limpiar y arreglar los daños causados en la pelea de la otra noche**

 **-YOH: QUE!? TODO ESO YO SOLITO!? O.o!**

Anna siguió su camino

 **-ANNA: Y más te vale que lo hayas hecho a más tardar para mañana** {entrando al templo}

 **-LEN: Bueno iré a pensar en mi técnica** {yéndose}

- **HORO: jeje lo siento Yoh te ayudaría pero ordenes son ordenes!, además también quiero mirar bien lo de mi técnica** {yéndose también}

Mike solo lo miro y se fue por otro camino.

 **-YOH: -.-¡ Tampoco era para que se enojara así**

 **\- - - EN LA CASCADA - - -**

Miyu abrió sus ojos y vio el atardecer, llevaba horas allí; bajo con cuidado y llegó hasta donde Kino.

 **-MIYU: Y bien!** :D **como lo hice?**

- **KINO: Bien**

 **-MIYU: Solo bien!?**

 **-KINO: ¿Que acaso esperas una medalla o un diploma por hacer un ritual tan básico?**

 **-MIYU** {entre dientes} **pues al menos un buen trabajo… ¬¬!**

 **-KINO: Que dijiste? ¬¬**

 **-MIYU: jeje que cual es mi siguiente trabajo? :D**

Kino la miró con extrañeza, empezó a caminar a la casona seguida de la chica mientras le decía que debía hacer ahora.

 **-MIYU: Sensei, usted cree que algún día pueda ser una gran sacerdotisa como usted?**

 **-KINO: No veo por qué no**

 **-MIYU: Entonces eso quiere decir… que me ayudará a serlo!?**

 **-KINO: Mira muchacha lo que yo te estoy dando son las herramientas básicas para que te defiendas, ser una sacerdotisa no es algo que suceda de la noche a la mañana, requiere año de entrenamiento, disciplina y practica**.

 **-MIYU: No importa yo quiero ser una sacerdotisa! Por favor deme la oportunidad de aprender todo lo que pueda con usted**

Kino se detuvo, Miyu no le agradaba del todo, pero no podía negarse a enseñarle a alguien que quería aprender y menos con la escases de estudiantes que tenia

- **KINO: Tendrías que empezar desde abajo, como aprendiz**

 **-MIYU: Lo haré!**

 **-KINO: Podrías aprender a ser un shaman como Yoh o los muchachos sabes no tienes necesariamente que ser una sacerdotisa**

 **-MIYU: Como se lo dije cuando la conocí, mi madre fue una sacerdotisa, que mejor tributo a ella que seguir sus pasos**

 **-KINO: Está bien; ven… lo primero será que leas las bases conceptuales, ya después entraremos a la práctica**

Miyu sonrió y muy feliz siguió a Kino, su plan no podría estar saliendo mejor.

\- - - DENTRO DEL TEMPLO - - -

Anna se sentó en el templo a meditar y a calmar sus pensamientos, se sentía molesta con Yoh por querer evocar sentimientos de antaño de esa forma, pero no podía negar que lo había logrado; Anna trató de recordar donde había visto por última vez su dije, y lo podía ubicar perfectamente, estaba dentro de su vieja maleta, con la cual llegó a Estados Unidos y la cual nunca abrió por temor a los recuerdos, pero que tampoco boto al ser las únicas cosas que había llevado de su pasado, no era en realidad mucho solo su pañoleta roja, una Yukata, el dije, poca ropa y su diario.

 **-MIKE: Interrumpo algo** {sentándose junto a la chica frente al altar de rezos}

 **-ANNA: No… {** Tratando de simular tranquilidad}… **que ya escogiste que técnica quieres introducir?**

 **-MIKE: Emmm no que en realidad tuviera que pensarlo mucho, no es que conozca tantas sabes**

 **-ANNA: Si ese es el problema hay varios libros en el sótano** {levantándose}

Mike detuvo a la chica sujetándola levemente del brazo

 **-MIKE: Espera, la verdad estoy bien con la técnica que tengo en mente, vine porque quería hablarte de otra cosa**

Anna lo miró con duda, el parecía muy serio para ser su Michael.

- **MIKE: Quiero hablarte de… mi madre**

Anna estaba sorprendida, Michael siempre era muy reservado en lo que respectaba a su familia, ella solo sabía que los padres de Michael se había enamorado a primera vista, que sus familias nunca aceptaron la relación ya que entre los dos había una enorme diferencia de edades, que la madre de Michael había muerto muy joven, y que para entonces Michael no tendría más de dos años, y por último que varios años después cuando el padre de Michael falleció a una avanzada edad, Michael y el no se llevaban ni trataban para nada, al parecer por que el hombre se había casado con una mujer que no era del agrado de Michael en lo más mínimo.

- **ANNA: No me malentiendas Michael, ciertamente es un tema que siempre me ha causado curiosidad pero ¿Por qué hablar de eso ahora?**

Michael dio un largo suspiro

 **-MIKE: Me preguntaste sobre el cuchillo no es así?**

Anna parecía pensar que relación tenía ese elemento con la madre de Mike.

 **-MIKE: Bien, el cuchillo de cocina que guardo como un tesoro y del cual hice la réplica, pertenecía a mi madre.**

 **-ANNA: Pero… un cuchillo? No entiendo que tiene de especial la verdad…**

 **-MIKE: jajaja lo sé para ti debe ser un utensilio de cocina más y ya, pero no es así Anny. Como tú sabes mi madre murió cuando yo era aun muy joven y por muchos años los que se encargaron de mi fueron las empleadas de mi casa ya que mi padre siempre estaba trabajando.**

Anna no dijo nada, solo espero a que el siguiera, no parecía ser un tema fácil para el chico

 **-MIKE: Como pasaba tanto tiempo con ellas muchas veces terminaba en la cocina mientras preparaban banquetes o solo la cena, me parecía impresionante como de cosas tan sencillas como frutas y verduras podían crear tan increíbles manjares, asi que un día les pedí que me enseñaran, ellas me miraron de forma extraña, pero no como si estuviera loco sino como si no pudieran creerlo, en un principio pensé que era por que no debía ser bien visto que el hijo del amo hiciera esas tareas pero una de ellas me dijo que era porque eso mismo les había pedido mi madre a los pocos días de haber llegado allí, por lo cual se las recordé en el momento.**

 **-ANNA: Entonces heredaste el gusto por la cocina de tu madre?**

 **-MIKE:** {pequeña sonrisa} **me gusta pensar que así es… Entre más tiempo pasaba en la cocina más historias de mi madre escuchaba, al parecer ella pasaba también bastante tiempo allí; cuando ella se casó con mi padre quería cocinarle a toda hora por lo cual siempre estaba tratando de perfeccionar sus platos, pero con el tiempo se volvió para ella una gran pasión.**

Anna podía ver tantos sentimientos en los ojos de Mike, entre ellos una gran melancolía.

 **-MIKE: Las persona que la conocieron decían que me parecía bastante a ella, no solo en lo físico sino en mi forma de ser y en nuestros gustos; eso me alegro ya que nunca me sentí realmente identificado con mi padre. Un día cuando aún era algo joven entendí que cocinar era para mí mucho más que solo un hobbie, era algo que en verdad me llenaba y quería hacer, decidí que sería un chef** {pequeña risa}

Anna ya imaginaba por donde iba la historia, Mike había estudiado con ella administración, no había seguido su sueño

 **-MIKE: Pero mi padre falleció y alguien tenia que hacerse negocios familiares, por lo cual termine estudiando administración** {largo suspiro cansado}, **pero claro que no resultó del todo mal, aun así puedo hacer de cierta manera lo que me gusta y conocí a la chica de mis sueños jeje.**

Anna lo miró con ternura, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar al chico, y lo bien que lo hacía pero ahora veía que significaba algo más, su sueño y la ultima conexión con su madre.

- **ANNA: No me has dicho que tiene que ver el cuchillo en todo esto**

 **-MIKE: Bien, yo no solo decidí ser chef, apliqué a uno de los mejores institutos y lo logré! pase, el día que recibí la carta de aceptación fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, ese día mi nana me entregó el cuchillo en su elegante estuche, me dijo que según mi madre ese era su cuchillo de chef** {pequeña risa}, **era la única herramienta profesional para cocinar que tenía, ella también soñaba con ser chef profesional, pero nunca lo llego a hacer porque me tuvo a mí y un par de años después… murió**

Anna se sintió muy mal por el chico, notaba que se sentía frustrado por seguir su sueño ni el de su madre, esperaba que en algún punto pudiera hacerlo, el merecía ser feliz.

 **-ANNA: No pensé que cocinar significara tanto para ti**

 **-MIKE: Ahora lo sabes, y puede que suene algo tonto, al fin y al cabo no es como si no pudiera hacerlo nunca, pero me hubiera gustado en un principio dedicarme exclusivamente a eso**

 **-ANNA: Aun puedes hacerlo, tienes todo para lograrlo, el talento, la facilidad por el negocio que tenemos, la disposición**

 **-MIKE: jeje si siempre lo he pensado, pero me gustaría ir al instituto y perfeccionar mis habilidades antes, quiero ser uno de los mejores**

 **-ANNA: De seguro lo serás y tu madre estará muy orgullosa {** pequeña sonrisa}

 **-MIKE: Eso espero :) … Bien, solo quería que supieras por que escogí ese elemento, ahora si manos a la obra!**


	18. que saben los apaches?

Anna sentía que desde que habían llegado a Osore había conocido una faceta totalmente diferente de Michael y que tal vez ahora se conocían mucho mejor; pero aun así en vez de ser esto un adelanto lo sentía como una pausa y retroceso, sentía constantemente que la conexión que tenia con el chico se iba perdiendo por mucho que ella no quisiera, además muchas de las cosas que empezaba a aprender de Mike en vez de contestar preguntas le generaban más dudas.

Anna le explicó a Mike la forma de introducir su técnica en el objeto que había creado, Mike no tardó en lograrlo de una manera casi que perfecta. Anna lo observaba con algo de asombro…y duda.

 **-ANNA: Michael, la forma en que usas tus poderes es…**

 **-MIKE: ya se me hacia extraño que no me lo preguntaras; ¿quieres saber cómo es que puedo usar la energía pura de mi furyoku sin un espíritu acompañante verdad?**

Anna solo siguió mirándolo esperando…

 **-MIKE: Como te lo dije cuando llegamos aquí, este tipo de cosas hacen parte de mi pasado empezando en mi hogar.**

Anna veía como todo el pasado de Mike salía a flote de repente, parecía estar listo para compartirlo ya que hablaba de manera natural.

 **-MIKE: Cuando yo era pequeño mi padre me inicio en el arte del shamanismo, sin embargo rápidamente delegó la tarea a…alguien más, alguien de su confianza y muy cercano a nosotros, esa persona, era una sacerdotisa. Ella pudo seguir entrenándome como a un simple shaman, pero decidió que sería mucho mejor integrar sus conocimientos y practicas a mi entrenamiento, por lo cual me enseño a usar mi furyoku sin necesidad de un espíritu acompañante, sino a fusionarlo con… la energía de la naturaleza.**

 **-ANNA: La energía de la naturaleza? Te refieres a la energía que se encuentra en el ambiente y todo organismo o ser viviente?**

 **-MIKE: Exactamente**

Anna sabía el concepto, eran los mismos fundamentos que ella usaba para desplegar su furyoku, pero aun así no entendía como Mike podía hacer lo mismo a un nivel tan alto y más si no había usado sus poderes en tanto tiempo.

 **-ANNA: ¿Así fue que acabaste con la sombra?**

Mike miró la cara de Anna, él sabía que la chica dudaba de su explicación y tenía razón en hacerlo, había algo que el estaba dejando por fuera, algo muy importante pero que de entrar a explicarle a fondo solo complicaría más las cosas.

 **-MIKE: Debo aceptar que no fue nada fácil, pero la situación definitivamente sacó lo mejor de mí.**

Anna quería creerle a Mike, pero algo no le cerraba ella lo sabía y el lo sabía por lo cual trato de complementar su explicación **.**

 **-MIKE: la verdad es algo difícil de explicar pero con lo que aprendí de mi padre y mi mentora logré usar las fuerzas de la naturaleza para crear una especie de posesión de almas, pero que se materializa como una posesión de objetos, por eso puedo usar mis manos para crear una Oz.**

 **-ANNA: Suena algo… extraño, nunca escuche de algo así.**

 **-MIKE: jeje tal vez sea el primero en intentarlo, pero es por lo peculiar de mi educación como shaman.**

 **-ANNA: Tal vez…**

Anna no entendía muy bien los poderes de Mike, pero tampoco podía dudar de algo solo porque no le fuera familiar, además Mike era una persona en la que confiaba con su vida, no tendría por qué mentir y menos en algo así ¿o sí?

En ese momento entraron Len y Horo al templo interrumpiéndolos.

 **-MIKE: Veo que tienes trabajo, gracias por ayudarme** {parándose} **y escucharme… Nos vemos en la cena**

Anna solo vio a Mike marcharse mientras los otros dos chicos entraban.

 **-HORO: Mike ya termino?**

 **-LEN: No debe ser algo muy difícil de lograr si él lo hizo tan rápido**

 **-ANNA: Bien, ya escogieron sus técnicas?** {Aun mirando por donde salió Michael}

Dentro de la casona Yoh arreglaba y limpiaba lo que quedaba después de la batalla de hace algunas noches cuando vio a Michael pasar un tanto pensativo, parecía casi preocupado.

- **YOH: Esta todo bien?**

Michael apenas y se detuvo al escuchar a Yoh

- **MIKE: Amm Yoh, si... todo está bien**

Yoh no dejaba de mirar a Michael y ahora empezaba a sentirse algo incomodo por el silencio entre ambos.

- **MIKE: Y… ¿cómo va todo por aquí?**

 **-YOH: JIJI pues como ves aun me falta un poco**

 **-MIKE: Si, eso parece {** aun pensativo}

 **-YOH: Sabes sé que no soy tu… persona favorita en este sitio pero si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre cualquier cosa, y en especial sobre Anna, créeme que si alguien entiende lo difícil que…**

 **-MIKE** {mirando ahora a Yoh fijamente}: **No** {interrumpiéndolo} **estoy bien, y sobre Anna creo que YO la conozco lo suficiente para entenderla y saber que si llego a tener algún inconveniente con ella es con ella quien debo hablarlo…**

Yoh sabía que tal vez se había pasado de la raya, lo sentía por el semblante de Mike.

 **-YOH: Si… solo decía…**

 **-MIKE: Está bien, en todo caso gracias. Tengo que irme**

Anna termino con Horo y Len, debía integrar una técnica más en el rosario de los 1080 ese día para cumplir las metas que se había propuesto sin embargo estaba empezando a sentirse muy cansada, ese día había sido largo y molesto para ella, por lo que decidió ir a cenar algo para luego seguir con su tarea.

Anna fue con Horo y Len al comedor, desde un poco antes de entrar se podía sentir un aroma realmente agradable.

 **-HORO: Wow! Que habrán cocinado! Huele estupendo**

Cuando los tres chicos entraron quedaron en shock, la cena parecía un banquete y no solo olía muy bien sino que estaba muy bien presentado, Kino ya estaba a la mesa junto al chef de tal obra.

 **-MIKE: Taran!**

Mike miró a Anna, quería sorprenderla, no que fuera algo fácil pero podía ver que lo había logrado. Anna miraba la mesa minuciosamente, esa cena, esa comida exactamente eran los mejores platos de Mike, se debía haber esforzado mucho en hacerlos.

Len y Horo se sentaron a comer

- **KINO: Anna por qué no te sientas y comienzas, porque no creo que está cena sea especialmente para nosotros**

Anna hizo lo que Kino dijo, no quería hacerlos esperar ni llamar su atención más, pero la verdad es que se sentía algo extraña respecto a Mike, no entendía por qué de repente había decidido tener un gesto así, no que nunca los tuviera pero ¿porque ese día? Y ¿Por qué en esa situación?

 **-YOH: {** entrando todo sudado} **uff lamento la tardanza, pero al fin termine…**

Yoh observó la grandiosa cena

 **-YOH: Wow...** {Acercándose y tomando asiento}

 **-HORO: ESTO… ES LO MÁS DELICIOSOO QUE HE COMIDO EN MI VIDA!**

 **-LEN: Ciertamente es bastante bueno**

 **-KINO: Espero que tomen nota y aprendan muchachos**

Yoh miró el complacido rostro de Mike de seguro la cena la había preparado el, luego miró a Anna sentada junto a él ella parecía totalmente tranquila comiendo, a lo mejor estaba acostumbrada, eso lo hizo sentir un poco mal, recordaba como nunca podía complacer a Anna en la cocina, podía ser que hasta en las mínimas cosas Mike fuera mejor para Anna que el. Dio un suspiro y empezó a comer, estaba exquisito.

Luego de la comida todos empezaron a retirarse, también Anna. Mike la siguió por el corredor.

 **-MIKE: Te sorprendí? {** Sonriente}

 **-ANNA: Un poco, cual era la ocasión**? {Caminando y seria}

 **-MIKE: Necesito una ocasión en especial para cocinarte algo así?**

Anna se detuvo y el chico siguió derecho unos pasos, luego se devolvió hasta quedar frente a ella

 **-MIKE: Esta bien, solo quería hacer algo agradable por ti, en especial hoy que he compartido tanto de mi pasado… contigo**

- **ANNA: Que compartas tu historia conmigo es más que suficiente, no tienes que hacer cosas demás para estar bien conmigo sabes**

Mike vio un poco de inconformidad en el rostro de la rubia, no sabía porque pero sentía que era un sentimiento que compartían ese día.

 **-MIKE: Anna dime si solo soy yo pero cada día desde que llegamos aquí, sin importar cuanto lo intente y sin importar lo que haga… nos estamos distanciando**

 **-ANNA: ¿Fue solo por eso que compartiste tú pasado conmigo?**

 **-MIKE: SI y no; la verdad era algo que quería hacer aunque no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero aun así pensé que llenando esos vacios en nuestra relación y más ahora que podían salir a colación podía evitar que esto siguiera sucediendo.**

Anna se sentía terrible porque lo que decía Mike era solo la verdad ellos estaban alejando, bueno en realidad ella se estaba alejando de él y no a propósito, es más trataba de luchar ese sentimiento y más después de ver todo lo que él hacía por ella, sus esfuerzos.

 **-ANNA: Eso es absurdo..**

 **-MIKE: Lo es Anna? porque en realidad es un sentimiento que no puedo evitar tener cada día, cada hora que estamos aquí, y lo peor de todo es que tú lo sabes pero te empeñas en ocultártelo y evitarlo.**

Anna quería decir algo pero no sabía que, aceptar la verdad conllevaría a un rompimiento? Ella no estaba lista para eso o no de esa forma no aun teniendo tantas dudas. Por el otro lado Mike aunque no lo demostrará estaba más nervioso que la chica, el sabia el riesgo de traer ese tema directamente a la superficie, pero asi era el, no podía vivir una mentira y menos una que lo lastimara de esa forma, el amaba a Anna, en verdad lo hacía pero ver que cada día las cosas iban cuesta abajo lo hacía cuestionarse que tanto lo quería ella a él.

- **ANNA: No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que trabajar en el rosario de los** **1080** {pasando de largo}

Mike la detuvo antes de que se fuera

- **MIKE: Porque no simplemente me dices lo que piensas, te ahorrarías mucho más tiempo que evitándome a mi y está charla** {cabello cubriendo sus ojos}

Anna no volteo a mirar a Mike, tenía miedo de verlo sufrir por su culpa

 **-ANNA: Es eso lo que quieres?**

 **-MIKE: No, tu sabes lo que quiero, la que no sabe lo que en verdad quiere eres tu**

Anna sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, Mike la podía leer bastante bien

 **-MIKE: Desde el día en que partiste para acá te lo dije, te dije lo que siento, pensé que si era paciente las cosas avanzarían como siempre en estos dos años pero parece que en vez de avanzar están estancándose. Anna no quiero presionarte, nunca lo he hecho y lo sabes, pero me parece que ya me conoces bastante bien, sabes quién soy, quien soy contigo y quien eres estando conmigo si crees que eso no es lo suficiente para ti…**

 **-ANNA: No… no es eso… yo solo**

 **-MIKE: …. …. ….**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé Michael, en verdad no lo sé** {soltando el agarre del chico y aun sin mirarlo **}. En este momento todo es confuso, volver aquí…fue más difícil de lo que pensé.**

Mike veía con preocupación a Anna, era cierto que ella no era la misma de siempre desde que habían llegado a Japón, ¿podría ser que todo era efecto de volver a ese sitio?, tal vez se había apresurado un poco al concluir que el problema eran ellos, tal vez el problema era Anna tratando de adaptar su nuevo yo a lo que era su antigua vida.

 **-MIKE: Solo quiero… que lo pienses, porque no creo que todo esto que veo sea solo producto de mi imaginación.**

Mike siguió por el corredor, Anna esperó que se fuera para tomar su camino hacia el templo, en donde una vez llegó borró todos los pensamientos que la distraían y se dedico a terminar con su tarea ese día, para cuando termino era casi media noche y estaba muy cansada. Anna volvió a su habitación, allí estaba Mike durmiendo en un futón a unos metros del de ella, la chica dio un largo suspiro y entró lo más silenciosamente que podía, hasta ese momento había vuelto a pensar en lo dicho por el muchacho.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Mike se despertó se encontró de nuevo solo en la habitación, sabía que Anna había ido a dormir porque su futón estaba ahora destendido, pero aun así se había ido temprano, solo esperaba que no fuera solo por evitarlo.

Yoh también se había levantado temprano, quería decidir que técnica iba a introducir en el colgante, se encontraba sentado junto a un árbol observándolo cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

 **-ANNA: Veo que terminaste con el castigo a tiempo**

Yoh solo la observo, era extraño que ella fuera quien se acercara a él.

 **-YOH: Si… sabía que si no habría otro castigo peor**

Anna no dijo nada solo se sentó junto al chico en el pasto y dio un largo respiro

- **ANNA: Y ya decidiste que técnica vas a introducir en… eso?**

- **YOH: Ummm, en realidad aun no lo sé pero esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a escoger una**

 **-ANNA: Yo no sé cuales o como son tus técnicas, el único que puede elegir eres tu**

 **-YOH: Tal vez si tuviera una idea más acertada de cómo va a funcionar el colgante podría escoger mejor**

Anna miro al chico, estaba en la expectativa de que ella dijera algo, así que la chica simplemente empezó a explicarle paso a paso como funcionaria el introducir la técnica y el hacerla funcionar cuando la necesitara.

 **-YOH: Ya veo… creo que entonces se cual es la técnica que quiero usar**

 **-ANNA: Entonces pongamos a trabajar de una vez, hoy será un largo día** {mirando su reloj}

Anna trabajo con Yoh durante casi tres horas, le había tomado un poco de tiempo pero había quedado bien hecho y eso era suficiente; Anna no pudo evitar mirar su reloj nuevamente, eran las 10:30 a.m; en una hora y media Yoh tendría una nueva prometida, no que fuera su problema y ciertamente no de su interés, pero el asunto la tenía un tanto nerviosa.

 **-YOH: Gracias Anna, bueno lo mejor será dejarte para que sigas con tus cosas, estoy seguro que la abuela te ha puesto un sinfín de tareas ya que quiere aprovechar al máximo tu tiempo aquí.**

 **-ANNA:** {dicho suavemente} **No tienes idea…**

Anna vio que Yoh se marcharía, si quería decir algo debía hacerlo ahora o nunca

 **-ANNA: Sabes… siempre pensé que después de que me marchará Kino y Yomei te comprometerían de nuevo y que para ahora ya estarías casado**

Yoh miró a Anna con duda, ¿por qué ella querría hablar de eso?

 **-YOH: Si… fue algo complicado, los abuelos querían que Tamao fuera mi nueva prometida pero gracias a los grandes espíritus se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaria y dejaron el tema en paz**

 **-ANNA: Es decir que Kino y Yomei decidieron simplemente dejar el destino de los Asakura al azar?**

Yoh nunca se había cuestionado al respecto, con el simple hecho de que no lo obligaran a desposar a alguien le bastaba, pero si era extraño después de lo sucedido cuando jóvenes con Anna y la insistencia con el primer compromiso.

 **-YOH: Así es… Creo que querían darme un poco de libertad, ya sabes como el compromiso no funciono del todo**

 **-ANNA: Ya veo...**

Anna tenía una actitud muy extraña para Yo, pero ahora que la chica parecía estar en disposición debía aprovechar

 **-YOH: Anna… alguna vez vamos a tener la conversación que hubiéramos tenido de no ser por el ataque de esa noche?**

Anna salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Yoh, el parecía tranquilo en comparación a otras veces que salía el tema, bueno que el mismo lo sacaba.

 **-ANNA: No creo que sea necesario {** pensando en el futuro compromiso de Yoh}

 **-YOH: Pero yo si, Anna estoy cansado de esto, la única razón por la que he presionado el tema es para que veas lo mucho que me importa**

 **-ANNA: Eso no lo dudo**

 **-YOH: Por favor Anna, solo hablemos si, como dos personas adultas y civilizadas, te prometo que una vez lo hagamos te dejaré en paz si eso es lo que quieres**

Anna lo considero por un momento, a ella no le vendría nada mal aclarar las cosas con Yoh, ya que como lo había pensado antes así podría hablar con más certeza con Michael. También ya se encontraba menos enojada con Yoh, la verdad cuando supo que el chico faltó a su cita por estar con Miyu se sintió muy ofuscada, pero siendo racional estaban bajo ataque y tampoco es que Anna por mucho que odiara a Miyu le deseara que algo terrible y mortal le pasara, bueno no que no fuera por sus propias manos.

 **-SACERDOTISA 1** {llegando}: **Disculpe señorita pero la sensei Kino requiere de su presencia**

Anna miro a la chica, parecía muy cansada y eso le recordó un tema muy importante

 **-ANNA: Ya pudieron invocar al apache?**

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: No señorita, de eso es que quiere hablarle la señora Kino {muy apenada}**

 **-ANNA: Ya veo, iré en un momento**

La chica hizo una reverencia y se fue por donde llegó.

 **-YOH: Que extraño que no puedan encontrar al tal Chrome…. Mmmm… de seguro la abuela quiere que tú lo hagas ya que ella no lo han logrado** {mirando a la sacerdotisa irse}

Anna lo pensó por un momento, si tan solo Yoh supiera lo que eso implicaba

 **-YOH: … En todo caso… que dices? Podemos hablar más tarde**

Anna no sabía si para entonces haría una diferencia, si Yoh estaba comprometido para entonces no habría poder humano que cambiara eso y menos con la presión que sentía Kino por asegurar el futuro de los Asakura y su linaje.

 **-ANNA: Ya veremos**

Yoh sonrió mientras Anna se marchaba, según el eso era un si! Como el de los viejos tiempos. Anna llegó a donde Kino la esperaba.

 **-ANNA: ¿Con que aun no lo han logrado?**

 **-KINO: No, y llevan bastante tiempo intentado, para serte sincera… no lo entiendo.**

Anna tampoco lo entendía, era difícil, pero no imposible.

 **-KINO:…Hasta intente incentivarlas informándoles que quien lo lograra primero sería merecedora de un gran honor, como lo discutimos anteriormente.**

 **-ANNA: Si quiere yo puedo…**

 **-KINO: No, aun no, esperaremos a la hora límite que les impusiste, ya están advertidas que a esa hora será su último intento, de lo contrario…**

 **-ANNA: Tendrán que marcharse**

 **-KINO: Si y la familia Asakura se quedara sin opciones… por el momento. Si no lo logran para entonces por favor Anna tu encárgate del espíritu del apache** {largo suspiro} **no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo.**

Anna no dijo nada y se marcho, en su rostro había una pequeña aunque imperceptible sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

Llegado el medio día y la hora límite impuesta, las sacerdotisas se reunieron frente al templo, está sería su última oportunidad de ayudar a salvar el templo y demostrarle a Kino que eran dignas aprendices. Al ser tan pocos los habitantes en el templo todos se habían enterado del límite de tiempo impuesto por Anna y avalado por Kino, por lo cual se reunieron a observar.

 **-KINO: Bien, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en intentos, es ahora o nunca. Jovencitas deben entender que para mí como su maestra lo más importante es su seguridad, ustedes han sido mis aprendices durante años y de hecho las únicas que quedan, por lo cual sea cual sea el resultado ustedes siempre serán dignas sacerdotisas del templo Osore.**

Las palabras de Kino eran una despedida y todos lo sabían, las chicas no lo lograrían, no lo lograron en esos días anteriores y no lo harían por arte de magia ahora, pero aun así como digna aprendices de Kino harían su esfuerzo hasta el final. El silencio era total; una a una las cinco sacerdotisas intentaron invocar al oficial Chrome, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo… nada.

Los chicos se sentían mal por las chicas y un tanto por Kino que parecía cada vez más decepcionada. Anna permanecía tranquila y seria solo observando; Miyu quien estaba estudiando los textos entregados por Kino estaba sentada leyendo pero sin poner realmente atención.

La última sacerdotisa lo intento y falló, no había aparecido Chrome…

 **-KINO: Bien, parece ser que no he sido la maestra que debía y por eso lo lamento chicas… tendrán que..**

 **-MIYU: Un momento!**

Todos miraron a la chica que rápidamente cerró el libro y se levantó dirigiéndose a donde Kino.

 **-MIYU: No voy a dejar que cuestione la increíble maestra que es sensei**

 **-KINO: Este no es el momento niña..**

 **-MIYU: Si que lo es sensei** {haciendo reverencia} **por favor déjeme a mí intentarlo**

Kino la miró con duda así como los demás, la chica apenas y había logrado lo básico como pretendía dar ese gran salto y ganarle a chicas que le llevaban años de experiencia; bueno eso creían todos excepto Mike que hasta entonces se había mantenido alejado de todos, pero ahora que veía a Miyu intervenir se sentía inquieto y preocupado.

 **-KINO: No tienes aun el conocimiento suficiente para..**

 **-MIYU: Si lo tengo** {levantando el libro que leía antes} **Estuve toda la noche leyendo y creo que se lo necesario para lograrlo**

Anna vio que Kino empezaba a considerar la posibilidad así que decidió intervenir de inmediato

- **ANNA: No es cuestión de leer un libro, se necesita cierta práctica y experiencia para lograrlo** {quitándose su rosario **}, yo soy la más indicada para hacerlo ahora que las demás han fallado**

Miyu miro con molestia a Anna, pero no retrocedió en lo más mínimo

 **-MIYU: Hasta donde se tú no has usado tus poderes en bastante tiempo y te tomó más que a mi dominar lo esencial así fuera por segunda vez que lo hicieras, así que si alguien puede lograrlo soy yo**

Todos veían con miedo el enfrentamiento, nadie cruzaba a Anna de esa manera y vivía para contarlo.

 **-ANNA: Jaaa… que crees que por que tuviste algo de suerte de repente eres mejor que yo? No me hagas reir**

 **-MIYU: Bien, entonces no te molestare que lo intente primero?** {Tomando el rosario de una de las otras sacerdotisas}

 **-KINO: SUFICIENTE!**

Anna y Miyu observaron el enojo en la cara de Kino

 **-KINO: La única que decide aquí eso soy yo!...**

Kino pauso por un momento mientras lo decidía, para ella lo más indicado era que Anna lo hiciera, pero con qué objetivo tendría que pedirle a Anna que se quedará un poco más al no haber quien empuñara el rosario de los 1080, Anna no querría eso, ella quería continuar con su vida; por el otro lado Miyu, ella le había dicho que no le importara cuanto tomara, quería aprender lo mejor que pudiera, pero tampoco conocía a la chica tanto para entregarle el rosario y mucho menos comprometerla con su nieto.

Todos sabían que Anna era la favorita de Kino, sabían cuál sería la decisión…

 **-KINO: Miyu por mucho que hayas avanzado tu entrenamiento lleva tan solo unos pocos días, mientras que Anna ha sido sacerdotisa por mucho más tiempo, y no una cualquiera sino que la mejor me atrevería a decir.**

Anna sonrió con arrogancia mirando a Miyu

 **-KINO: Sin embargo… no podemos depender por siempre de Anna, ella lleva semanas aquí dando lo mejor de sí y aun asi no hemos avanzado en la situación, no podemos pedirle que pause su vida por más tiempo, así que… adelante Miyu**

 **-ANNA: Pero sensei!**

 **-KINO: Anna ya habíamos hablado de esto…**

Anna no sabía que decir, sabía lo que Kino buscaba, pero no quería que lo encontrara y menos en Miyu!

 **-ANNA: Sensei yo…**

 **-KINO: Anna yo soy una mujer de palabra e intento siempre mantenerla siempre, no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti, necesito encontrar a alguien que algún día pueda tomar la responsabilidad y cubrir el papel que una vez te ofrecí en este templo , solo así podrás seguir con tu vida sin ningún tipo de impedimentos. Es lo mejor para todos.**

Miyu sonrió ampliamente, los demás no podían creer lo que escuchaban, podría alguien en verdad reemplazar a Anna alguna vez? Para Kino si.

- **MIYU: Gracias sensei… Muy bien** {cerrando los ojos y levantando el rosario}… **La primera simboliza a mi padre** **, l** **a segunda simboliza a mi** **madre, la tercera** **simboliza** **mis hermanos mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo… si el espíritu del apache conocido como Chrome, oficial en último torneo de shamanes me escucha hágase presente! Te lo ordeno yo la gran aprendiz MIYU!**

Todos miraban con expectativa, parecía no suceder nada, pero contrario a esto empezaba a sentirse un gran flujo de energía.

\- - - - LEJOS EN UNA GRAN MANSION - - -

- **MEI: Umm, creo que es el momento de liberar el espíritu** {sonrisa malévola}

\- - - - DE VUELTA A OSORE - - - -

 **-ANNA: [No es posible!]** {Mirada de sorpresa}

Un portal se abrió frente a Miyu entre las pequeñas llamas creadas por sus rezos y el rosario, del portal salía mucha luz. Miyu sonrió para sí misma y luego comenzó a forzar al espíritu a salir del portal.

Todos estaban muy atentos, sería posible que una principiante venciera a 5 sacerdotisas con años de experiencia?

Luego de unos segundos el portal se cerró y allí frente a todos

 **-LEN** {dicho como un susurro} **es el…**

El espíritu de Chrome estaba frente a todos, parecía un tanto confundido y miraba alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí, vio diferentes rostros mirándolo, pero uno que por desgracia conocía muy bien

- **CHROME: Tu…** {Mirando a Len}

Miyu miro con una sonrisa burlona a Anna y segundos después se dejo caer al suelo, simulando un desmayo. Horo, Yoh y las sacerdotisas se acercaron enseguida a ayudar a la chica, según ellos pensaban Miyu debía sufrir de agotamiento al ser una principiante haciendo tal esfuerzo.

Anna, Kino y Mike solo se mantenían con sus caras inexpresivas ante lo ocurrido; eso hasta que Kino habló.

 **-KINO: Muy bien, llévenla a descansar; tu apache ven conmigo. Yoh, Anna** {Mirando a cada uno en señal que la siguieran}

Y así como ordeno Kino se hizo, aunque el apache tardo un poco en dejar de ver con algo de intensidad a Len para luego seguir a la sacerdotisa y sus dos acompañantes hasta un sitio más privado.

 **-KINO: Tu debes ser Chrome**

 **-CHROME: Así es, pero ustedes quiénes son?¿y cómo es que llegue aquí?**

 **-KINO: No te preocupes te lo explicaremos todo. Primero que todo mi nombre es Kino Asakura, estos son mi nieto Yoh y mi aprendiz Anna.**

Chrome miró Yoh con intensidad, su rostro le parecía bastante familiar, además su nombre, el sabia quien era el chico, es más sabia perfectamente quienes eran los tres presentes.

 **-CHROME: Ya veo, tu eres la otra mitad de... Hao Asakura**

Yoh no dijo nada, hace mucho nadie lo llamaba de esa forma.

 **-KINO: Veo que sabes bien con quien hablas entonces; bueno sobre tu segunda pregunta, te encuentras en Japón, en el templo de Osore y estás aquí porque nosotros te invocamos.**

La cara del apache era de bastante duda y eso no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno, ni siquiera Kino.

 **-KINO: Bien y yendo más al punto, te hemos invocado por que necesitamos de tu ayuda y de tus conocimientos como miembro de la antigua tradición apache**

 **-CHROME: ¿qué clase de ayuda necesitan?**

Kino le contó a grandes rasgos todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora en su templo, el apache escuchaba con atención aunque aun parecía estar un poco desubicado ya que constantemente tanteaba la habitación y miraba a su alrededor.

 **-CHROME: mmmm, eso es algo muy serio**

 **-KINO: Lo es, por eso es que necesitamos que nos ayudes dándonos toda la información que puedas sobre esos espíritus que parecen sombras.**

El apache lo pensó por un momento.

 **-CHROME: Como ustedes saben mi tribu es muy reservada, la información que manejamos generalmente es información que solo conocemos nosotros y es así para que no caiga en manos equivocadas; sin embargo viendo la situación y conociendo la reputación de los Asakura haré una excepción** {largo suspiro}. **La verdad conozco poco sobre el tema, pero por lo que me han contado parecen tener razón, esas sombras no son espíritus normales, es más por las características y los ataques que describieron me atrevería a decir que son expansiones de un antiguo y temido demonio… conocido como el espíritu de las sombras.**

La cara de Yoh y Anna reflejaban el estrés enfatizado por las palabras del apache, sin embargo la de Kino demostraba algo más allá.

 **-KINO: El… espíritu de las sombras has dicho?**

 **-CHROME: Así es. Y estoy casi que seguro porque no cualquier puede crear posesiones desde una simple sombra, es algo casi que imposible si lo piensan**

Anna e Yoh lo pensaron, era cierto, las sombras no eran energía en si, no eran espíritus, eran solo un reflejo de un objeto contra luz. Por su parte Kino recordó enseguida que ella ya había visto ese espíritu en el pasado, es más casi había perdido contra él, el día que Mei lo invocó durante su competencia; eso le cayó con un balde de agua fría, entonces a lo mejor como pensó en un principio, Mei si estaba involucrada.

 **-ANNA: Puedes decirnos más sobre este espíritu de las sombras?**

 **-CHROME: mmm, déjame recordar, como les decía la información de este no era abundante, pero recuerdo que este espíritu era bastante poderoso y temible según las historias; se dice que nació de la simple sombra de uno de los demonios más poderosos que existía hace siglos, pero que en un momento dado se aburrió de solo seguirlo a este y decidió atacarlo.**

 **-YOH: Una sombra atacando un demonio?**

 **-CHROME: hey yo solo te digo lo que dice la leyenda, en todo caso la sombra lo logro, acabo con el demonio, pero no fue nada sencillo ya que para lograrlo tuvo que apoderarse de las sombras de varios demonios de forma que pudiera controlarlos para que atacaran.**

 **-ANNA: Entonces el espíritu de las sombras no puede atacar en nuestro plano? Es decir fuera del de las sombras?**

 **-CHROME: Así era cuando era solo una sombra, pero luego la sombra devoró la esencia del demonio y así fue que paso de ser una simple sombra a un ser sobrenatural…**

 **-YOH: El espíritu de las sombras**

 **-CHROME: Exacto, y cuando logro entrar a ese plano empezó a apropiarse de otras almas y espíritus para fortalecerse y así fue hasta que un grupo de sacerdotisas lo detuvo y lo envió al infierno con los demás demonios a recibir su castigo.**

 **-ANNA: Pero entonces como fue que regreso a la tierra?**

 **-CHROME: Eso no lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que hubiera regresado** {pensativo}

 **-KINO: Fue por Mei**

Yoh y Anna miraron a Kino con duda, estaba hablando de la misma Mei que ellos pensaban?

 **-KINO: Como les conté anteriormente, durante nuestra competencia para elegir a la sucesora de la gran sacerdotisa de Tsu, ella invoco un espíritu maligno, casi incontrolable, estoy segura que era el espíritu de las sombras**

 **-ANNA: Pero la gran sacerdotisa del templo Tsu no lo hizo desaparecer para acabar con la pelea?**

 **-KINO: Asi es, pero si Mei lo pudo invocar una vez, pudo hacerlo nuevamente más ya conociendo su existencia**

 **-ANNA: Eso es, por eso encontramos las cuentas rotas en Tsu, Mei intentaba llamar de nuevo ese espíritu, después de que la gran sacerdotisa lo desterrara!**

 **-YOH: Pero según la abuela ella lo llamó sin mayores complicaciones durante la competencia o no?**

 **-KINO: eso es cierto, pero de seguro y conociendo a mi maestra cuando lo exorcizó durante la batalla lo debió a enviar a un sitio aun más difícil de encontrar o al menos poner unas cuantas trabas para que nadie lo pudiera invocar con la facilidad que lo hizo Mei.**

 **-ANNA: Bueno eso es un avance, pero necesitamos más información, tu {** mirando al apache} **que más nos puedes decir de ese espíritu? Como podemos derrotarlo? Que técnica usaron para enviarlo al infierno la primera vez?**

 **-CHROME: No estoy seguro, el libro que hablaba de eso no mencionaba la técnica en especifico, pero recuerdo que había un dibujo en que las sacerdotisas unían sus poderes y formaban una gran estrella que brillaba, algo como un sol**

 **-ANNA: Un sol?... eso no nos dice nada** {molesta}

 **-CHROME: Lo siento, la verdad es que dentro de los apaches no hay sacerdotisas como tal, por eso la información sobre ella no está tan bien reseñada sino más bien a modo de narración.**

 **-YOH: Un sol?... podrías ser la técnica de la luz que nos enseñaste Annita**

 **-ANNA: No lo creo, esa técnica no puede ni destruir totalmente una sombra mandada por ese espíritu.**

 **-YOH: Tal vez unimos nuestras fuerzas como en la imagen que describe Chrome**

 **-KINO: Tal vez aun así no sea suficiente, el espíritu de las sombras no va a volver a caer por el mismo truco, asi como Hao no cayó una segunda vez con el rosario de los 1080**

 **-ANNA: Eso es cierto**

 **-YOH: Bueno pero al menos tenemos una pista, la luz es la clave para vencer a las sombras**

 **-CHROME: En eso tienes razón muchacho, ya que aunque ahora sea un espíritu sigue siendo en esencia una sombra**

 **-ANNA: Pero entonces debe ser un ataque similar a la invocación de la luz pero mucho más fuerte, con mayor intensidad**

 **-CHROME: Bueno eso y también tengan en cuenta que durante todo este tiempo ese espíritu maligno debió estar fortaleciéndose para no volver a ser vencido como la ultima vez, de seguro tomando poderes de otros …**

 **-ANNA: De otros… ¿Cómo quienes?**

 **-CHROME {** Suspiro largo} **No quiero ser pesimista, pero poderes de seguro como los de las sacerdotisas que se llevó**

 **-YOH: Tú crees que ellas…estén?** {Temor en su rostro}

 **-CHROME: posiblemente, los relatos decían que el poder de la sombra se volvió notorio cuando empezó a desaparecer personas de las que nunca jamás de volvió a oír, ni siquiera después de que mandaran al espíritu de las sombras al otro mundo.**

La cara de Yoh y Anna empalideció, Kino solo se paró para irse, había escuchado más que demasiado.

- **KINO: Hay algo más que debamos saber?**

 **-CHROME: Lo siento señora Asakura, quisiera poder ser de más ayuda pero no tengo más información.**

 **-KINO: Esta bien, me retiro, debemos buscar cuanto antes una forma de aniquilar esa sombra.**

Anna e Yoh vieron con preocupación a Kino marcharse, sabía que le había afectado no solo el que Mei estuviera involucrada, sino que las chicas que habían desaparecido estaban de seguro muertas.

La reunión con el apache termino prontamente después de eso. Yoh y Anna salieron de la habitación en que estaban y enseguida fuera recostado contra la pared se encontraron a Len.

 **-YOH: Len… que haces aq…?**

El espíritu del apache atravesó la pared en ese momento y se encontró muy de frente con Len.

 **-LEN: Podemos hablar?**

El apache lo miró con duda, recordaba a Len como un chiquillo cruel, desquiciado y despiadado; pero ahora parecía un hombre tranquilo, serio y maduro.

 **-CHROME: Está bien**

Anna e Yoh se retiraron, sabían que Len había asesinado bastante gente en su pasado como a Chrome y sabían que eso lo perseguía de vez en cuando, y más como en el caso de Chrome que aparecía alguien que literalmente lo perseguía, como había sucedido en el torneo con el hermano menor de este, Nichrom.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Miyu, Horo y algunas de las sacerdotisas la cuidaban mientras comentaban lo ocurrido, había sido una gran sorpresa para todos.

 **-SACERDOTISA 3: En verdad no pensé que pudiera lograrlo, yo no pude si quiera encontrar la presencia del apache más que un par de veces, mucho menos traerla al primer intento.**

 **-SACERDOTISA 4: Es verdad, la señorita Miyu es sorprendente… pero no creo que la sensei Kino hablara enserio en cuanto a que fuera a tomar el rol de la señorita Anna… eso es algo, casi que imposible.**

 **-SACERDOTISA 3: No lo sé, la sensei tiene que escoger algún día a su sucesora y ciertamente ahora esa chica parece llevar la delantera, y más ya que la señorita Anna tiene su vida lejos de aquí y a la que de seguro no va a renunciar… y no la culpo, han visto al rubio que es su novio!? Es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida!**

 **-HORO: Podrían guardar silencio! Van a despertarla!** {Hablando aparentemente bajo}

- **MIYU: ammm** {despertando} **… que sucedió? Donde estoy?**

Las chicas y Horo se acercaron a atenderla enseguida.

 **-HORO: MIYU! QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN! Me… Nos tenias muy preocupados jeje**

 **-MIYU: Horo? Que sucedió? Donde esta la sensei y los demás… aaaa ¿y que pasó con el apache?**

 **-HORO: Tranquila Miyu, hiciste un gran trabajo! Kino, Yoh y Anna están reunidos con el apache ahora mismo, todo gracias a ti!**

 **-MIYU: ¿Lo dices enserio!?**

 **-SACERDOTISA 3: Lo hizo muy bien señorita**

 **SACERDOTISA 4: es usted formidable!**

 **-MIYU: JIJIJI Gracias!** {Gran sonrisa}


	19. la verdad?

Miyu charló un poco más con Horo y las sacerdotisas que la cuidaban, pero cuando las alabanzas a su buen trabajo parecieron terminar la chica se reincorporo y empezó a levantarse

 **-HORO: Espera… a dónde vas? Necesitas más descanso!**

 **-MIYU: Me encuentro mejor ahora, quiero hablar con la sensei Kino**

 **-SACERDOTISA: Es cierto, ella también debe querer hablar contigo**

 **-MIYU: Lo crees?**

 **-SACERDOTISA 3: Claro que si! Ella prácticamente nos prometió que quien invocara al apache recibiría un gran honor, y después de lo que dijo me imagino que se refería a pasar a ser su estudiante principal como lo era la señorita Anna antes.**

 **-MIYU: Mmmm** {pensativa}

 **-HORO: Eso es lo que quieres Miyu? Ser una sacerdotisa en Osore?**

 **-MIYU: Por qué no? suena bastante bien… acaso no lo es?** {Mirando a las dos chicas presentes}

 **-SACERDOTISA 3: Ser sacerdotisa es una vocación, si es lo que en verdad quieres no tendrás dudas al respecto {** sonriente}

 **-SACERDOTISA 4: bueno no es algo tampoco tan sencillo de escoger para algunas, y no es algo para tomarse a la ligera; yo la verdad no siempre estuve segura pero cuando compartí mis dudas con la sensei Kino ella me ayudó.**

 **-HORO: Aaa si? De seguro te convenció de que te quedaras no?**

 **-SACERDOTISA 4: Al contrario, me dijo que si sentía que este no era mi lugar estaba en todo mi derecho de buscar la vida que yo quisiera, y que recordará que aquí siempre tendría mi hogar; esa vez lo pensé mucho y me aliste para partir, pero entre más lo pensé menos sentido tenia, me di cuenta que no habría otro sitio en el mundo en que tendría lo que tengo aquí.**

 **-HORO: Pero entonces… decidiste quedarte por… temor a no encajar en otro sitio?**

 **-SACERDOTISA 4: No, yo solo me di cuenta que lo que más me importaba estaba aquí, mi maestra y mis hermanas; además que ser sacerdotisa era parte de mi ser y no podría ser tan libre con esa parte de mi en otro sitio, el mundo espiritual no es… muy popular fuera de sitios como este, aquí tenemos la oportunidad de estar con otras personas que ven el mundo como nosotros.**

 **-MIYU: Creo que es algo muy válido y la verdad me gustaría sentir ese sentido de pertenencia a un sitio como este, y más si la persona que me va a entrenar es alguien legendario como la sensei Kino.**

 **-SACERDOTISA 3: es cierto es una gran oportunidad, no solo la sensei Kino es una de las mejores sino como cabeza de la familia Asakura tiene gran influencia entre las familias de shamanes, ser su aprendiz es un gran honor y más si llegas a ser su aprendiz principal… tal vez podrías ser la siguiente cabeza del templo.**

 **-SACERDOTISA 4: Y quien sabe… hasta de la familia Asakura, al fin y al cabo la señorita Anna no solo estaba destinada a ser la gran sacerdotisa de Osore, sino la prometida del joven Yoh y cabeza de la familia… claro antes de que se marchara y abandonara todo.**

 **-HORO: Bueno una cosa es que sea la aprendiza de Kino y hasta pueda llegar a ser su sucesora en el templo… pero por lo demás… ja… no lo creo**

 **-MIYU: Y por que no?** {un tanto ofendida **} que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el como lo era Anna?** {digna}

 **-HORO: NOOO! Jeje no lo tomes asi, claro que eres tan buena como Anna, cualquiera seria afortunado de tenerte como prometida** {sudando mucho y nervioso}, solo digo que no creo que eso sea lo que Kino quiera. S **i la familia de Yoh hubiera querido volver a comprometerlo lo hubieran hecho desde que Anna se fue hace años y ya.**

 **-MIYU: Pues tal vez antes no había nadie más que consideraran para el puesto**

Las otras sacerdotisas se sintieron un poco mal, era obvio que si asi era ellas habían sido puestas casi que a un lado, no eran lo suficientemente buenas para el puesto.

 **-HORO: No lo sé… pero un momento… acaso tu… eso es lo que quieres? {** Mirándola con sospecha}

 **-MIYU: jeje no claro que no y no es que Yoh me desagrade ni nada… solo digo que yo podría ser tan elegible como Anna para lo que Kino pudiera considerar, después de todo sus poderes no son mucho más grandes que los míos, o no lo serán por mucho una vez comience en forma mi entrenamiento** {Sonrisa inocente}… **Bueno iré a buscar a la sensei!** {Saliendo}

Horo y las chicas solo la miraron con duda, parecía que Miyu quisiera mostrar que era tan buena o mejor que Anna, solo que no entendían porque.

En otro lado de la casona Yoh y Anna caminaban después de dejar a Len hablando con el apache, cada uno parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, Chrome les había dado bastante que pensar y mucho por hacer. Sin embargo Yoh decidió romper el silencio llamando enseguida la atención de Anna.

 **-YOH: Que piensas que debamos hacer?**

 **-ANNA: sobre las sombras…. Creo que debemos buscar ataques que usen elementos de la luz y potencializarlos al máximo**

 **-YOH: No, me refiero a la abuela**

Anna lo miró con extrañeza y se detuvo junto con el chico, sabía bien a qué se refería Yoh, Kino parecía bastante afectada por todo lo que se había hablado, le pareció un tanto tierno además ver a Yoh preocupado por la anciana.

- **ANNA: Eso… no lo sé, la maestra Kino es una mujer fuerte, sabrá sobre llevar la situación una vez la digiera totalmente**

 **-YOH: Si… es solo que, quisiera poder ahorrarle la pena de tener que enfrentarse con la tal Mei ya que ella parece estar detrás de todo esto**

 **-ANNA: No podemos evitar que suceda, solo podemos estar con ella cuando lo necesite y apoyarla**

 **-YOH:** {suspiro largo **} está bien, espero que podamos solucionar esto rápido y de la mejor manera posible, no quiero que esto se vuelva una cruz en la espalda de la abuela por más tiempo… ella… no está bien**

 **-ANNA: ¿Por qué lo dices**? {Con cara de duda}

 **-YOH: No lo sé, solo es algo que siento…** {Con tristeza y preocupación}

Anna no sabía si Yoh se refería a lo que Kino le había dado a entender hace un tiempo, el hecho que ella no estaría por mucho más tiempo en ese mundo y por eso trataba de dejar sus asuntos en orden lo antes posible. Aun asi a la rubia le pesaba ver al castaño de esa forma, y más porque sabía que lo único que quería era ayudar a su abuela y difícilmente podría hacerlo en todo caso.

 **-ANNA: No deberías preocuparte tanto… no se supone que todo tiene solución según tu?**

Yoh miró a Anna con duda pero luego le sonrió

 **-YOH: Es cierto, además no veo como podría salir algo mal estando nosotros aquí**

Anna bajó la mirada por un momento, no sabía a quién se refería Yoh con ese "nosotros", a ella? A el? A sus amigos? A Miyu?

 **-ANNA: si… claro**

 **-YOH: Anna no te lo había dicho propiamente estás semanas, pero en verdad te estamos muy agradecidos por lo que haces**

Anna volvió a mirar a Yoh, el parecía bastante serio y solemne

 **-YOH: es decir… yo y mi familia, pero créeme que principalmente yo, ya que se que tenias mas motivos para no volver que para hacerlo.**

 **-ANNA: Le debo mucho a Kino**

 **-YOH: En todo caso… gracias**

Anna sintió que la mirada de Yoh la perforaba con intensidad por lo que decidió cambiar el ambiente en seguida.

 **-ANNA: emm si... lo mejor será ir a buscar a tu abuela, tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer cuanto antes** {retomando el camino}

Miyu caminaba por la casona dirigiéndose al templo ya que sentía su presencia en ese sitio, sin embargo alguien parecía estar en su camino casi que esperándola.

 **-MIKE: Bravo** {aplaudiendo irónicamente} **grandiosa actuación, casi digna de un Oscar**

 **-MIYU: Gracias, es bueno que alguien pueda apreciarla** {dicho con descaro y burla}

La mirada de Mike se endurecía con cada paso que se acercaba más a la chica.

 **-MIKE: Entonces tu intensión al venir aquí era esa… ganarte a Kino… pero para que {** empezando a caminar alrededor de la chica como estudiándola}… **para que te enseñe cosas que ya sabes?...**

Miyu sonreía, era obvio que Mike sabía que algo tramaba, pero no podía poner su dedo sobre que era.

 **-MIKE: para que te tomara como su aprendiz principal, casi que el reemplazo de Anna?... por qué?** {Deteniéndose frente a Miyu} **que ganas tu con ser aprendiz de un templo al que solo quieres destruir y que casi que ya lo has hecho…**

 **-MIYU: Bueno Michael parece que tienes mucha curiosidad en cosas que antes "no eran para nada de tu interés" {** dicho en forma de burla}… **creo que tendrás que esperar como los demás para saber qué es lo que se les viene** {empezando a caminar con una sonrisa burlona}

Mike no dejo a la chica seguir ya que la detuvo con fuerza de la muñeca

- **MIKE: Más te vale que lo que sea que planees no se te ocurra ejecutarlo hasta que Anna y yo estemos muy lejos de aquí… quieres ser su reemplazo aquí, bien inténtalo lo mejor que puedas, así nos marcharemos más rápido, pero eso si… ni se te ocurra cruzarme a mi o a ella si no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz**

Miyu mostro molestia en su cara, el agarre de Mike la empezaba a herir por la fuerza que ejercía en ella.

- **MIYU: No te preocupes, no tengo el menor interés en ninguno de ustedes, por mí llévate a esa abominable chica de aquí lo más rápido que puedas, así no habrá nadie que se interponga o estorbe en nuestros planes**

Mike soltó con disgusto y enojo a Miyu

 **-MIKE: Están locas, arruinarle la vida a más personas no va a solucionarle las suyas. Ni Kino ni las otras sacerdotisas merecen sus atrocidades**

 **-MIYU: Que entonces ahora eres el defensor no solo de Anna sino de Osore jaaa… ¿qué pensará mamá al respecto?** {Mirándolo con desafío}

 **-MIKE: Puede pensar lo que quiera, en todo caso no me pienso meter si no se meten conmigo…**

 **-MIYU: Dirás con Anna jaaa**

 **-MIKE: Como sea… si no me meto es porque con ustedes nunca hay quien gane, y no pienso desperdiciar mi vida en una batalla inútil que no es la mía**

 **-MIYU: Donde había escuchado eso antes?**

 **-MIKE: probablemente cuando me pidieron tomar un papel activo en un principio, y mi posición sigue siendo la misma, no voy para un lado ni para el otro, ese problema no solo es absurdo sino que no mío**

 **-MIYU: Bueno entonces espero que en verdad no te entrometas más… por que eso de estar entrenando con Anna y los demás da a entender que lo harás**

 **-MIKE: Haré lo necesario para defender a Anna mientras esté aquí, que espero no sea mucho gracias a lo que sea que estés planeando**

Yoh y Anna se dirigieron hacia el templo también ya que sintieron la esencia de Kino allí, pero cuando llegaron…

 **-YOH: abuela?** {mirando alrededor}… **que extraño, juraría que estaba aquí…**

Anna se daba una idea de por que sentían su presencia pero no la veian, miro a Yoh por un segundo, si Kino hubiera querido compartir con el la existencia del templo oculto lo hubiera hech para entonces, sus razones tendría.

 **-ANNA: Lo mejor será separarnos y buscar, puede que este por aquí cerca**

 **-YOH: Si… tienes razón**

Yoh se iba a marchar, pero antes de eso

- **YOH: Se que me dirás que no es el momento y lo entiendo, pero no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente**

Luego de esto Yoh sonrió y se marchó rápidamente, no quería escuchar una respuesta negativa de Anna. La rubia solo lo miro con tristeza marcharse, a ella no se le olvidaba, pero cada vez se preguntaba más si tendría algún sentido.

Anna espero a que Yoh estuviera un poco más lejos y entro al templo escondido por el conjuro, como lo pensó Kino se encontraba allí haciendo unos rezos, la rubia solo se quedo en silencio esperando que su maestra reconociera su presencia o al menos la determinara, después de un tiempo así fue.

 **-KINO: Bien me imagino que quieren empezar a planear la estrategia** {levantándose y caminando hacia Anna}

Anna la miró y sintió la latente preocupación por la anciana, de seguro la misma que Yoh sentía.

- **ANNA: Procederemos como usted ordene sensei**

 **-KINO: Bien, entonces lo primero será encontrar la técnica de luz indicada para agregar al rosario de los 1080**

 **-ANNA: Lo haremos lo antes posible**

 **-KINO: No… lo hará la chica esa… Miyu**

Anna miró a Kino con sorpresa

- **ANNA: Pero…**

 **-KINO: Que sepamos que Mei está detrás de los ataques y el tipo de espíritu al que nos enfrentamos no es una garantía que podamos acabar más rápido con esto, al fin y al cabo no hay forma de ubicar a Mei ni a la sombra, sino esperar a que ataque de nuevo… podría ser hoy, mañana, en una semana en un mes… Ya habíamos hablado de esto Anna**

 **-ANNA: Sensei esa chica, no está lista aun… le falta mucho**

 **-KINO: Lo sé, pero la preparare lo mejor y más rápido que pueda…**

 **-ANNA: No será lo suficiente {** dicho con molestia}

 **-KINO: Anna es mi impresión o te molesta que le este dando la oportunidad a esa niña**

Anna no respondió nada, porque no sabía como

 **-KINO: Anna todo templo necesita una sacerdotisa principal que lo guie, no te lo puedes tomarte como personal el hecho de que ya no seas tu… a menos que… eso sea lo que quieras?**

 **-ANNA: Yo … solo quiero ayudar**

 **-KINO: Lo sé, pero como lo he dicho repetidas veces, no podemos depender de ti por siempre, no mientras tengas otras prioridades en tu vida, no sería justo para ti ni para el templo y sus aprendices**

 **-ANNA: Solo digo que todo esto es muy precipitado, que sabemos en realidad de está chica Miyu… no puede hablar enserio en que le va a entregar todo solo por unos cuantos golpes de suerte… su templo, sus estudiantes, su nieto**

Kino estudiaba las palabras de Anna, parecía estar un tanto ofuscada y ofendida.

 **-KINO: Yo no estoy diciendo que le vaya a entregar nada… ella por ahora solo es una de las mejores opcionadas, pero no creas que solo por eso tiene mi confianza ni nada asegurado.**

 **-ANNA: Pero usted dijo que…**

 **-KINO: Que quien ganara sería la principal candidata, no que fuera a ser la elegida de golpe**

 **-ANNA: Aun asi, darle esa oportunidad a una total desconocida**

 **-KINO: Te recuerdo que aquí todas incluyéndote a ti llegan siendo tan desconocidas como ella y no por eso las juzgamos; mejor dime por que desconfías tanto de esa chica? Acaso hay algo de ella que no me estés diciendo?**

Anna miró a Kino, la mujer parecía no estar preguntando sino que afirmando, y era su propia culpa, había dado demasiadas señales de que algo malo sucedía con esa chica, pero Anna no admitiría ante Kino nunca lo que esa niñita le había hecho, jamás!

 **-ANNA: No, solo hay algo en ella que nunca me ha cerrado. No confío en ella**

 **-KINO: Yo tampoco del todo, pero tampoco tengo razones para desconfiar de ella, menos cuando ayudo con el apache que fue un gran paso en nuestra investigación.**

 **-ANNA: Yo hubiera podido lograrlo también**

 **-KINO: Ese no es el punto. Anna no necesito más problema sino más soluciones, dijiste que contaba contigo así que por favor cumple con tu palabra para que yo pueda cumplir con la mía de liberarte de tus obligaciones para con el templo**

Anna no dijo nada, ella no podía decirle a Kino que dejara a Miyu de lado y que ella tomaría la responsabilidad ya que ella no sabía si eso era lo que en realidad quería.

- **KINO: Bien, cuantas técnicas faltan por introducir en el rosario de los 1080?**

 **-ANNA: 2**

 **-KINO: Perfecto, con una le mostraras a Miyu como hacerlo y la ultima la introducirá ella.**

Anna no quería hacerlo pero no estaba tampoco en posición de negarse.

 **-ANNA: tiene alguna técnica en mente para las dos últimas? Después de lo que dijo el apache…**

 **-KINO: SI, quiero que uses la técnica de la luz que les enseñaste a los demás en la penúltima esfera, mientras encontrare un conjuro de la misma naturaleza pero mayor intensidad y poder para que Miyu la integre en la última.**

 **-ANNA: No es tan fácil, ella no podrá hacerlo**

 **-KINO: Bueno eso solo lo sabremos hasta que lo intente, como lo hizo hoy con el espíritu del apache**

Anna no dijo más y se marchó, se sentía totalmente molesta y enojada, pero bueno al menos se había asegurado de algo, Yoh no tenia prometida aun; por desgracia a ese paso terminaría siendo Miyu si tenía éxito y se ganaba la confianza de Kino.

Yoh se cansó de buscar a Kino, por lo cual volvió al templo para ver si Anna había tenido mejor suerte, pero de nuevo ella no estaba allí, al igual que Kino, su presencia se sentía cercana pero no las veía por ningún lado.

 **-YOH** {soltando aire y cansado} **debo estar volviéndome loco con todo esto…**

Yoh iba entrando a la casona cuando vio de lejos a Mike y a Miyu, era extraño parecían discutir, pero por qué? Por que tendrían que discutir ellos? Recién se conocían y nunca los veía siquiera cruzar palabra. El castaño no pudo escuchar nada y cuando se acercó un poco más Miyu ya se había marchado, dejando a un enojado Michael.

Mike apenas y miró a Yoh, para Yoh no era nada nuevo que Michael lo mirara despectivamente y se marchara por lo cual tampoco le pareció del todo extraño cuando lo hizo.

En cuanto Anna iba saliendo del templo vio a Miyu acercándose, decidió que no quería lidiar con ella y menos después de su último encuentro en que de una manera u otra Miyu había sido la ganadora cuando Kino la desautorizo frente a todos para darle la oportunidad a la chica. Anna rodeó el templo mientras la chica entraba, y una vez lo hizo siguió de largo a la casona para que no la viera, una vez dentro …

 **-YOH: Annita… donde estabas? Pudiste encontrar a la abuela?**

 **-ANNA: emm si…estaba un poco adentrada en el bosque por detrás del templo**

 **-YOH: aaa… que extraño yo la busque allí y no vi a ninguna de las dos… bueno en todo caso, que te dijo?**

Anna sabía que no podía compartir su conversación entera con Kino, no era prudente

 **-ANNA: Ella estará bien, seguiremos con el plan de los 1080 pero enfocando las técnicas en lo que discutimos con Chrome**

 **-YOH: aaa, está bien… y sobre lo de Mei?**

 **-ANNA: No entramos en detalles, pero como habíamos comentado antes no ha sido posible encontrarla en este o en el otro mundo por lo cual el que ella este involucrada no nos da la mayor ventaja hasta que aparezca**

 **-YOH: Muy bien, bueno entonces creo que por ahora seguiremos como antes…**

 **-ANNA: Parece ser…**

 **-YOH: Y ya saben entonces que técnicas van a introducir en las cuentas restantes del rosario? Pues para que sea más efectivo contra las sombras?**

 **-ANNA: Solo falta decidir… la ultima** {dicho con desanimo}

 **-YOH: No te preocupes, lo harás bien** {viendo el desanimo de Anna}

Anna no sabía que decir, que ella no lo haría y que quien lo hiciera de seguro ocuparía el lugar que una vez le correspondió a ella en el templo y en la familia, no era algo que le emocionara demasiado, si algo lograba era llenarla de frustración, ira y algo de tristeza.

 **-ANNA: Que tal si tenemos ahora esa conversación que tanto hemos aplazado?**

Yoh miró a Anna con bastante duda, por que sacaría de repente ese tema, pero aun así era algo que él esperaba hace varios días.

 **-YOH: Claro**

Anna e Yoh empezaron a caminar, no querían que nadie escuchara lo que dirían y no querían ninguna interrupción o distracción, así que fueron hasta la cascada, de seguro allá nadie los molestaría, era un sitio de meditación.

Anna se sentía bastante nerviosa en realidad aunque no lo demostrará, no sabía que le diría a Yoh, la verdad ella no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía por el y eso era gran parte de su conflicto, porque aunque no supiera con certeza que era, sabía que era lo suficiente para mantenerla preocupada y alejarla de Mike. Yoh por su parte miraba de reojo a la chica, el sabia a la perfección lo que quería, solo que quedaba escuchar lo que quería la rubia, temía que lo que quisiera fuera sacarlo definitivamente de su vida.

 **-YOH: Anna si necesitas más tiempo para pensar las cosas está bien {viendo lo pensativa que estaba la chica}**

 **-ANNA: Mmmmm… [más tiempo? Será mejor?... no… llevo basante tiempo con este tema sin llegar a nada, no puedo seguir asi] No. Las cosas son lo que son y pensarlo más no va a cambiar nada.**

Yoh se detuvo frente a la chica

 **-YOH: eso quiere decir que lo has pensado?**

Anna miró con indiferencia hacia otro lado, no era algo que la enorgulleciera

 **-ANNA: No mucho…**

- **YOH: Bueno y quieres decirme lo que piensas o quieres que te diga lo que pienso yo?**

Anna pareció considerarlo, aunque Yoh le hubiera dicho ya varias veces lo que pensaba era mejor aclararlo todo de una vez, por su salud mental y emocional.

- **ANNA: Bien, que es lo que tú piensas?**

 **-YOH: sobre nosotros? Y… el incidente de hace unas semanas**

Anna solo asintió manteniendo su mirada firme y los brazos cruzados, Yoh soltó un largo suspiro hay iba, todo o nada!

 **-YOH: Creo que entre nosotros hay demasiadas cosas sin resolver empezando por el pasado; Anna quiero que te queden claras muchas cosas de antes para poder hablar de las de ahora.**

Anna no se inmutó, se imaginaba que vendrían temas no tan placenteros pero que podía hacer ella misma se había puesto en esa situación y en esa posición al aceptar hablar con Yoh.

 **-YOH: Yo te mentiría si dijera que todo nuestro compromiso fue placentero para mi, porque no fue así; yo era muy joven y la verdad muchas veces estuve lleno de dudas, sentía que éramos dos pequeños jugando a ser grandes, hasta que un día todo se volvió muy real…**

 **-ANNA: Cuando?**

 **-YOH: Desde que inicio el torneo de shamanes… cuando llegaste a Tokio a entrenarme me di cuenta que el compromiso era mucho más que el futuro distante que nos esperaba, era el presente para entonces; cuando empezamos a convivir juntos, a compartir más, a depender más el uno del otro**

Anna no dijo nada, era algo que ella también había sentido en el momento, muchas veces creía que las cosas iban muy rápido y que había mucha presión entre ellos por ser la pareja que la familia esperaba, para ser la persona que Yoh necesitaba, pero aun así como buena sacerdotisa y futura esposa se guardo sus miedos para dar paso a su deber.

- **YOH: Yo… muchas veces sentí que no podría vivir esa vida, una en la que tuviera que cargar sobre mis hombros las esperanzas y los sueños de alguien más, sentía demasiada presión, temía…** {pasando grueso} **decepcionarte**.

Las palabras de Yoh parecían sinceras y un tanto amargas, Anna sabía que había presionado a Yoh en esa entonces, pero lo hacía porque quería que diera lo mejor de si y cumpliera su sueño, el de él, ser el Shaman King.

 **-YOH: En todo caso cuando partí a América pensé que al menos con la distancia tendría un descanso de esa presión y de las altas expectativas que tenias en mí, pero no fue así; cada paso del camino ibas conmigo, tu imagen recordándome que debía dar lo mejor siempre hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero la presión era algo diferente, ya no era una carga era más una motivación; quería volver a Japón y demostrarte que tu esfuerzo y el mío habían valido para algo, que había logrado mis cometidos y que podría cumplir tus sueños** {Dicho con entusiasmo}. **Pero no fue así, Hao hizo que el torneo se suspendiera alejándome de mi meta y pero aun asi tu decidiste permaneces a mi lado** {dándole una tierna sonrisa} **y me dijiste que te bastaría con ser al honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura y no del shaman King.**

Anna lo recordaba a la perfección, ella quería que Yoh supiera que no importaba quien o que fuera, estaría con él.

 **-YOH: Después de eso volvimos a nuestra vida juntos en la pensión, pero ya no me sofocaba el compromiso de hecho lo disfrutaba, no sé si porque para entonces y después de todo lo que había pasado y habíamos vivido yo había madurado un poco, pero sabía que podría compartir mi vida contigo, no porque mi familia lo quisiera si no porque yo lo deseaba.**

Anna nunca pensó que Yoh hubiera pasado por etapas como esas, el nunca expreso nada en lo más mínimo, pero quien era ella para recriminar eso, ella tampoco le manifestó nunca nada en lo más mínimo.

 **-YOH: Yo esperaba que nuestra relación creciera con el tiempo, pero la verdad no sabía como hacerlo y no sabía si era lo que tú querías ya que tampoco me dabas una señal de que asi fuera, pero pensé que si seguías allí era por algo y eso me animaba. Habían días más fáciles que otros pero eso le sucede a cualquier pareja, no todos los días pueden ser buenos y bueno luego sucedió… lo de Miyu; se que no es algo que te guste recordar pero quiero que ese tema quede tan claro como pueda, yo nunca la vi como nada más que una compañera de clases Anna, ni quise que nada pasará, es más no recuerdo en absoluto que nada pasara te lo juro! Para mi tu eras la única, aunque no lo notaras por que ahora estoy seguro que no lo hacías yo estaba totalmente enamorado de ti, y nunca se me cruzo ni por la mente buscar en otra persona algo que solo querría contigo y de ti.**

Anna quería creerle, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero los hechos y las circunstancias eran casi que irrefutables, es decir que podía esperar de una fiesta de preparatoria, con jóvenes hormonales y alcohol de por medio; no se requería ser científico o matemático para calcular el resultado.

Yoh tomó aire, el nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, pero si no lo hacía con ella porque si lo haría con otra persona? Además lo siguiente que venía era hablar de un periodo muy doloroso para el, tal vez el más doloroso de su vida.

- **YOH: En todo caso tu decidiste no escucharme entonces y … te marchaste, te marchaste sin un adiós, sin una carta sin un aviso, solo lo hiciste, muy fácilmente; para mi era más que claro que había sido por lo que había sucedido, más al recordar tu mirada ese día, esa mirada, todavía me persigue, la mirada de tu decepción, la que temí por años y la había causado solo yo por mis descuidos. No supe a donde habías ido, ni si estabas bien, eso me asustaba mucho asi que recurrí a la abuela, quien me confirmo que te habías marchado definitivamente, jaaa… claro que al principio no podía creerlo, pensé que era tu manera de castigarme por lo que te había hecho sufrir, pero luego ella, me mostró la carta que le habías enviado, una carta tan corta pero tan concisa, en la que le pedias que rompiera el compromiso y que te desligara de la familia Asakura definitivamente…**

La mirada de Yoh evocaba mucha tristeza y dolor, como si lo que sintió en esos momento siguiera presente en el. Anna se sintió un poco mal, claro que se fue molesta pero no por eso quería verlo sufriendo y menos así.

 **-YOH: Yo no sabía que hacer, quise buscarte pero la abuela me lo impidió, además quería saber que había sucedido para que decidieras dejar todo asi pero.. Simplemente no pude decírselo… a nadie porque ni yo mismo podía aceptarlo. Decidí que si tu no ibas a volver a la pensión yo tampoco tenía razón para hacerlo asi que me quede en Izumo con el abuelo, mamá y Tamao; ellos sabían que te habías marchado y roto el compromiso pero nunca me dijeron nada al respecto, creo que no querían molestarme por que en esa época yo… no era el de siempre**

 **-ANNA: A que te refieres?**

 **-YOH: No es algo de lo que me guste hablar o de lo que me enorgullezca, pero no quiero tener secretos contigo Anna de ningún tipo {** Suspiro largo} **yo me sentía solo, sentía que no valía la pena en lo más mínimo, me sentía una basura por tu sufrieras por mi culpa, por haber arruinado la vida que tanto anhelaba y que tuve al alcance de mis manos por tanto tiempo. Decir que me comporte como un idiota sería muy poco, yo deje de prestar a atención a los demás y a la forma en que me relacionaba con ellos, quería estar solo de forma que alejaba a todos de las peores maneras.**

Anna no podía creer algo asi, no imaginaba un Yoh distinto al que recordaba con cariño, al pequeño alegre que la visitaba en Osore y que siempre parecía estar en las nubes o dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra por sus seres queridos.

 **-ANNA: pero…**

 **-YOH: Por favor déjame seguir…**

Anna asintió y siguió escuchando

 **-YOH: Yo pensaba que si alejaba a los demás no pasaría lo mismo que contigo, no tendría que esperar para que un día me abandonaran por que los hubiera decepcionado y lastimado, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que estaba muy mal ya que estaba decepcionando y lastimando a personas que me estimaban tanto que nunca me abandonarían, trate de volver a ser el mismo de antes por su bien, pero aun así ya había decepcionado a la persona más importante en mi vida tanto que por mi culpa no volvería y la vida que tanto soñé nunca sucedería. Todo ese tiempo, todos estos años seguía soñando que la vida me iba a dar otra oportunidad, soñaba con la vida que quería junto a ti muy seguido, y milagrosamente hace unas semanas volviste, como tantas veces imagine.**

Anna se sintió muy mal, Yoh había estado estancado en su vida por eso? Después de tanto tiempo, sonaba algo irrisorio y muy deprimente.

- **YOH: Anna se que pensarás que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy, yo estoy totalmente seguro que lo que nos une es mucho más que el pasado; una vez leí que cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran, no importa cuánto tiempo pase o lo que suceda, estas se vuelven a encontrar como sea, porque lo que las une es algo casi que magnético, el destino y que este se encarga de recordárselos contantemente, por eso estoy seguro que todos estos años viviste en mi mente, por que el destino quería que supiera que volvería a verte y no debía perder la fe.**

Yoh parecía bastante seguro de lo que decía, y no era del todo una locura para Anna, ella ciertamente aunque no quisiera nunca se había podido olvidar de Yoh, soñaba con el aunque en los últimos años con menos frecuencia, entre más se negaba la existencia de su vida pasada en Japón, pero aun así el nunca estaba lejos de sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo. Además la conexión que sentía con el cuando estaba cerca o sus pieles se tocaban era ciertamente muy poderosa, como decía Yoh magnética.

Yoh observaba la cara de la chica, aunque trataba de mantenerse inalterada no lo lograba o no por completo, sabia que ella tendría mucho que decir, bueno o malo que fuera, asi que decidió terminar para darle paso a su opinión, esperaba expresarse claramente, quería que ella entendiera asi fuera a grandes rasgos lo importante que era para él.

 **-YOH: Bueno eso en cuanto al pasado, en cuanto al presente… Anna yo no quiero ser una molestia para ti, ni mucho menos un impedimento para tu felicidad, y se que es egoísta de mi parte irrumpir en tu vida diciéndote todas estas cosas que pueden causarte malestar, pero necesito que sepas que todas tus opciones para que escojas la mejor, la que te llene más y la que te haga feliz; No sé qué te ofrece Michael o Nueva York, en verdad no lo sé, pero yo quiero darte lo que siempre te prometí** {tomando a la chica de los hombros y mirándola fijamente} **mi cariño, mi cuidado, todo mi amor, la vida que soñamos una vez juntos sin preocupaciones. No se si sea lo suficiente, por que se que mereces mucho más, pero ya cometí una vez el error de dejarte ir sin siquiera decírtelo y no puedo dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.**

Anna no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Yoh, en ese momento todo lo que Yoh prometía parecía ser todo lo que ella necesitaba y lo que quería. Yoh bajo una de sus manos desde el hombro de la chica hasta tomar su mano con delicadeza, ese simple contacto hacia que los dos reaccionaran como imanes que no podían alejarse. Yoh acaricio la mano de Anna dentro de la suya y lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta que posó su frente contra la de la chica, los dos sin moverse un centímetro, sin cerrar los ojos y sin perder la mirada del otro.

 **-YOH: Se que es una locura Anna, pero te amo tanto como el día que te marchaste hace casi 5 años, tal vez más ya que ahora estoy seguro que lo que sentía entonces y lo que siento ahora es amor.**

Anna sentía el aliento de Yoh por la cercanía, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, las palabras de Yoh eran tan hermosas y no sabía porque pero no dudaba de que fueran reales por que ella también las sentía. Yoh acaricio la mejilla de Anna aun sin alejarse ni soltar la mano de la chica y lentamente empezó a cerrar la poca distancia que había entre ambos, Anna sintió como su aliento se mezclaba con el de Yoh cuando el posó sus labios sobre los de ella con mucho cuidado, los labios del castaño se quedaron estáticos sobre los de Anna esperando cualquier reacción, y la obtuvieron; luego de unos segundos los labios de Anna besaron a los de Yoh, era un beso bastante lento, Yoh empezó a mover sus labios besándola de vuelta, lo hacía con tal cuidado que parecía que temía lastimarla solo con el roce.

El beso fue largo pero muy lento y con mucho cuidado, hasta que Yoh sintió un sabor húmedo y salado irrumpiendo entre ellos. El chico se separo con sumo cuidado de la chica y pudo corroborar lo que temia, ese sabor amargo eran las lagrimas de Anna. La chica se mantuvo quieta cuando Yoh se separo de ella, tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería que sucediera pero no podía evitarlo, varias lagrimas empezaban a colarse entre sus ojos.

Yoh limpio en silencio varias lágrimas de la chica con su mano y con sumo cuidado, se sentía tan culpable de causarle dolor y más uno que la hiciera llorar sabiendo lo fuerte que era la sacerdotisa.

 **-ANNA:** {sin moverse ni abrir los ojos} **Tu… nunca me dijiste todo lo que pensabas… ni lo que sentías**

Yoh no dijo nada, solo la observo mientras ella tomaba aire para continuar

 **-ANNA: Por que Yoh… POR QUE!?** {Abriendo los ojos y reclamándole con ira}

 **-YOH: Tenía miedo**

 **-ANNA: Yo… lo entiendo** {calmándose y bajando la cabeza}, **pero aun asi no puedo dejar de estar tan enojada contigo! Ni de sentir esta ira y resentimiento contra ti!**

 **-YOH: lo siento**

 **-ANNA: Ni siquiera sabes porque te disculpas!** {Enojada}

- **YOH: Me disculpo por lo tarde de mi confesión, y porque de haberla hecho a tiempo pude ahorrarnos mucho dolor y rabia a ambos**

La mirada de Anna se suavizo, tal vez el si sabía por qué se disculpaba ya que escucharlo decir eso había disminuido en gran parte su ira, pero aun así no del todo

 **-ANNA: idiota** {dicho por lo bajo y con rabia}

Yoh sonrió un poco ante la reacción de la chica, parecía una niña caprichosa

- **YOH: Anna yo ya te dije por mi parte como son las cosas, es tu turno**

Anna miró con temor a Yoh, que se supone que diría? Su subconsciente le gritaba que dijera la verdad, pero cual era la verdad? … que lo había querido desde el primer momento que lo vio? Hablando de cosas sin sentido como los sentimientos de Yoh… que la única razón por la que se había marchado era porque no había tenido más opción que huir del dolor y del temor a que Yoh no la quisiera en verdad como ella a él?... o que aun después de 5 años y haber formado una exitosa vida lejos de allí él seguía siendo lo único que la hacía sentir completamente viva y lo lograba con tan solo una sonrisa. Tal vez la verdad era triste, complicada, alocada e imperfecta, pero era la verdad y nada sería peor que seguir mintiéndose a ella misma como hasta ahora.

- **ANNA: La… verdad… la verdad…. Yo**

Anna no supo porque o de donde salió nuevamente ese impulso que había llegado a ella hace unas semanas, cuando de la nada se empino en sus pies para alcanzar a Yoh, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó casi que con desesperación. Yoh estaba mucho más allá de sorprendido, pero recibió el beso y enseguida acogió en un abrazo a la chica.

Este beso fue mucho más intenso, se sentía la fuerza entre ambos, las ganas de estar cerca, la energía que los unía y duro hasta que alcanzo el aire, luego de esto Anna volvió a su posición un poco más baja que el chico y mirando al suelo sin mostrar si rostro dijo:

- **ANNA: La verdad es que por mucho quiera estar enojada contigo, por mucho que quiera odiarte…no puedo**

Yoh había quedado con una gran sonrisa en su cara después del inesperado beso, pero ahora que Anna hablaba solo la miraba con un gesto tranquilo, el lo sabía, ella lo quería aunque le costaba aceptarlo.

 **-YOH: jeje entonces tus sentimientos hacia mi son de no enojo y no odio? {** Molestándola}

Anna levantó la mirada, Yoh parecía el mismo Yoh feliz y tranquilo de siempre, eso la tranquilizaba un poco

 **-ANNA: Yoh no se qué quieres que te diga, ¿que siento lo mismo que tu?… por que no es así o no lo sé, tu y yo, nos hicimos mucho daño en el pasado y ahora me doy cuenta que fue desde mucho antes de… lo que sucedió con Miyu; puede que aclaremos hoy muchas cosas del pasado, pero eso automáticamente no nos da un futuro**

 **-YOH: Está bien, ese lo iremos formando poco a poco**

- **ANNA: No es tan fácil como tú quieres hacerlo ver… yo tengo que reconocerlo en el pasado te quise, como nunca he querido a nadie…**

Yoh sonrió por la confesión de Anna, era reconfortante escuchar que la persona que quiso tanto desde pequeño también lo quiso mucho a él.

 **-ANNA: …y también fue mi error nunca decírtelo o demostrártelo pero para mí no era nada fácil, por mi entrenamiento y mi educación** ;{Suspiro largo y cansado} **en todo caso las cosas hace años terminaron como lo hicieron y yo te guarde mucho rencor durante todos estos años, años en que me propuse seguir sin ti y empecé una nueva vida, lejos de aquí y con otra persona… una persona que no tiene la culpa en nada de esto**

El semblante de Anna era triste y el de Yoh empezaba a verse algo igual.

 **-YOH: Anna tu puedes tener el futuro que quieras; yo se que tienes una vida con Michael, quien se nota que te quiere de verdad, yo no quisiera quitarte eso, en verdad; pero sabes que vas a tener que elegir entre él y yo…**

Era más que obvio, y eso era lo difícil, porque aunque Anna quería confiar en su corazón que gritaba que el indicado era Yoh, su razón la hacía reaccionar de manera diferente, tenía mucho más sentido seguir con el muchacho que nunca la había lastimado, con el que tenía mucho más en común, con el que dirigía un negocio y con quien vivía actualmente, que con el ex prometido que de una u otra forma la había engañado y a quien no veía hace 5 años!


	20. sinceridad

Yoh observaba a Anna como esperando una respuesta, y ella lo sabía, era el punto central de tener toda esa conversación.

 **-ANNA: Yoh no nos hemos visto en un poco más de 5 años, los dos hemos cambiado mucho**

 **-YOH: No en lo realmente importante**

 **-ANNA: Eso no te consta**

 **-YOH:** {soltando un largo suspiro} **Anna solo dime lo que quieres decir y ya**

Anna miró la cara de decepción de Yoh, no era fácil para ella verla y menos siendo la causante

- **ANNA: Lo que quiero decir es… que tal vez si es una locura todo esto, más allá del pasado y de lo que vivimos, la realidad es que por ahora somos casi completos desconocidos**

 **-YOH: Anna nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños, no somos desconocidos**

 **-ANNA: Bueno conocimos a nuestras versiones menores y jóvenes, pero que hay de las actuales; cinco años no pasan en vano aunque tu digas lo contrario… acaso sabes que he estado haciendo? Que me gusta hacer? Que es lo que quiero?**

Yoh no dijo nada, no sabía ninguna respuesta

- **ANNA: Yo tampoco se más de ti que lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos, nosotros nos conocimos antes y puede que de cierta forma aun nos conozcamos** {tomando la mano del muchacho}, **pero no podemos pretender que el tiempo y la distancia no transcurrieron entre ambos. Yoh puede ser que lo que queda entre nosotros es un sentimiento de nostalgia y sentimientos no resueltos?**

Yoh miró a Anna a los ojos y luego observó la mano de ella sujetando la suya, estaba seguro que no era así, los sentimientos que tenia por Anna eran reales y actuales.

 **-YOH: Quieres que te bese de nuevo y te demuestre lo contrario?**

Anna se sonrojó ante el comentario de Yoh, era un buen argumento para su desgracia, uno no andaba sintiendo con tal intensidad cosas así por sentimientos antiguos y solos nostálgicos, no lo creía.

 **-ANNA: Está bien entiendo… en todo caso para mí es muy difícil asimilar que podría tener sentimientos por alguien que apenas y conozco, porque todo lo que tengo de ti son solo recuerdos.**

 **-YOH: Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente!** {Sonriendo}

 **-ANNA: ¿?** {Cara de interrogación y duda}

 **-YOH: Si lo que te preocupa es que no te guste la persona que soy ahora en verdad porque crees no conocerme solo queda una opción… que me conozcas**

 **-ANNA: mmm… bueno no suena como algo tan irracional… ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO!? Estoy enloqueciendo como tu, Yoh yo no puedo andar conociendo hombres y buscando prospectos por ahí… yo… tengo novio** {sonrojándose}

Yoh intentó no sentirse incomodo pero en verdad era difícil, después de todo lo sucedido

 **-ANNA: Esto está mal, todo esto está muy ma** l {cara triste}, **Michael no se merece esto, yo… me estoy convirtiendo en lo que más odio… una maldita desvergonzada!**

 **-YOH: Anna tranquila, tu no tienes la culpa de nada la verdad el que ha sido un desvergonzado soy yo por buscarte cada momento…. Pero aun asi quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento**

 **-ANNA: Que no crees que engañar sea malo! ¬¬** {cara de mucho enojo}

- **YOH: JIJi no por el contrario en verdad está bastante mal! Es solo que contigo para mi era inevitable**

 **-ANNA: Pues tendrá que dejar de serlo! Esto que paso aquí, se queda aquí y no más!...**

 **-YOH: Es decir que … lo prefieres a el?**

Yoh parecía destrozado

- **ANNA: Yoh por favor entiende… lo que tengo con Michael, es real, no quiero arriesgarlo por algo que … no se ni que es**

 **-YOH: Claro que sabes que es Anna! es amor!... tu lo sientes, yo lo se**

Anna desvió su mirada, puede que fuera cierto, pero aun asi

- **YOH: Anna por favor no te cierres a la posibilidad, a nuestra oportunidad…**

 **-ANNA: Yoh es..**

 **-YOH: Si… complicado ya me lo has dicho varias veces… pues descomplicalo**

 **-ANNA: Aaa si? Y como?**

 **-YOH: Se que sonara un poco drástico, pero tienes que… hablar con Michael y…decirle la verdad**

Anna miró a Yoh con tristeza, ella no quería lastimar a Mike mucho menos perderlo pero ella sabía que aunque Yoh no lo dijera era lo que debía hacer, era lo correcto y de seguro la única forma de empezar a desenredar las cosas.

 **-ANNA: El… me va a odiar**

 **-YOH: lo dudo…**

 **-ANNA: Como lo sabes?**

 **-YOH: Porque si te quiere en verdad como yo, sabrá entender que lo que está sucediendo se sale de tus manos y lo mejor que puede hacer por ti es darte tiempo para pensar que es lo mejor…**

Yoh en verdad hacia que todo sonara tan fácil, ojala y lo fuera.

 **-ANNA: Si yo fuera él me odiaría**

 **-YOH: Pues qué bueno que él no sea tu… Anna si de verdad crees que vale la pena estar con él no prefieres hacer las cosas bien?**

Anna lo considero, si eso era lo que ella quería, que las cosas fueran hechas bien desde el principio y no como lo eran en ese momento, ella no quería engañar a Michael, ella quería serle lo más sincera posible.

- **ANNA: Es cierto… pero ni creas que hago nada de esto por ti! Yo… ya había decidido decirle todo una vez aclarara las cosas**

Yoh sonrió levemente

 **-YOH: Y que fue lo que lograste aclarar?**

 **-ANNA:** {suspiro largo y molesta} **Que no puedo seguir simulando que no pasa nada y que no tengo sentimientos encontrados solo porque tema el resultado.**

 **-YOH: Bueno con eso me conformo jiji…**

 **-ANNA: Y otra cosa, entre tu y yo… no va a pasar nada, no hasta que este clara sobre todo este tema…**

 **-YOH: Me parece bien, mientras podemos usar este tiempo para volver a conocernos**

Anna le envió una mirada asesina a Yoh

- **YOH: JIJI como amigos me refiero, de allí ya veremos cómo avanzan las cosas**

Anna dio un largo suspiro con molestia, el mundo se le venía encima y aun así sentía que era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

Mientras tanto cerca del templo Miyu buscaba a Kino. La anciana no había querido abandonar el templo secreto sino hasta que sintió la energía de Miyu buscando algo cerca, de seguro a ella, de forma que Kino salió.

 **-KINO: Algo me dice que me estas buscando**

 **-MIYU: Así es sensei Kino**

 **-KINO: Bien dime que es lo que sucede?**

 **-MIYU: Yo solo… quería hablar de lo sucedido, con el apache**

 **-KINO: Fue una verdadera sorpresa, para todos incluyéndome**

 **-MIYU: Lo sé…**

 **-KINO: Quieres saber si lo que dije antes era serio, verdad?**

Miyu no dijo nada, pero si eso era por lo que se encontraba allí

 **-KINO: Lo primero que debes aprender si vas a ser mi aprendiz, yo nunca bromeo ni digo las cosas porque si**

Miyu sonrió, estaba dentro!

 **-MIYU: Entonces cuando comenzamos!?**

En otro lado de la casona se encontraba Horo, iba de regreso a su habitación, muy pensativo en toda la situación de Miyu, la chica era extraordinaria, no cabía duda, pero aun así había algo en ella en la forma en que actuaba con Yoh y con Anna y su pasado muy claro con ellos que le llamaba la atención.

Horo entró a la habitación y se encontró con Len, parecía estar pensativo.

- **HORO: Lo siento, no sabía que estabas acá**

 **-LEN: Esta bien**

 **-HORO: QUE? Sin reproches por interrumpir? Ni arrojarme algo o iniciar una pelea? Acaso estás enfermo?**

Len solo lo miro y volvió a sus pensamientos. El chino había tenido una corta pero bastante precisa con el oficial del torneo Chrome antes de que este se marchará, como era obvio Len le había pedido perdón, quitarle la vida había estado mal, bastante mal y no solo por el daño que le causo claramente a el, sino a la tribu, a su familia, a su hermano menor; Chrome no era un hombre de rencores, el sabia a lo que se enfrentaba cuando acepto ser oficial del torneo asi que simplemente dejó que la disculpa fluyera pero si le pidió algo a cambio, que velara por el bienestar de su hermano Nichrom, si algún día lo necesitaba, Len aceptó y aunque no sabía como lo haría ya que no había sabido nada del chico en años, pero bueno la palabra de un Tao era palabra cumplida. Una gran carga había sido levantada de sus hombros ese día.

 **-HORO: Yujuuuu tierra llamando a Len!** {Pasando su mano frente a la mirada de esté}

- **LEN: Si…. Que quieres?** {Con calma}

 **-HORO: Bueno, la verdad yo… quiero un consejo** {sonrojándose un poco}

Len volteo a mirar con duda a su amigo, pocas veces parecía tan serio y si quería hablar de algo de seguro era importante.

Un poco más debajo de la montaña en el pueblo Mike caminaba para despejarse y poder pensar, ciertamente no quería estar por más tiempo en ese templo donde todo parecía tan complicado, los planes de Miyu, la venganza absurda de su madre, su relación con Anna; las mujeres solo le traían problemas en su vida, eso era un hecho.

Michael miró a su alrededor, ya estaba anocheciendo y el frio empezaba a empeorar, tal como lo recordaba solo parecían haber algunas cantinas abiertas y aquel restaurante, considero entrar allí a pensar un rato, pero no, ya había pensado lo suficiente necesitaba distraerse, asi que entró a uno de los bares.

 **-CANTINERO: Woww no pareces ser de por acá**

 **-MIKE: No lo soy**

 **-CANTINERO: Y se puede saber que te trae a está recóndito rincón del planeta, nadie viene a Osore porque si**

Mike sabia porque estaba allí y solo recordarlo, recordar su nombre y su rostro le causaban una mayor depresión.

- **MIKE: Tan solo sírvame lo que tenga**

 **-CANTINERO: Vaya, creo que tengo lo indicado para ti** {Sacando una botella de Sake y sirviéndole}

Michael miró la bebida frente a él, pocas veces recurría al alcohol, de hecho lo poco que tomaba era socialmente, con Anna es sus cenas o en catas de vino, pero ahora no le importaba, quería relajarse y soltar la tensión que había acumulado desde que había vuelto a Japón, una tierra que definitivamente no le traía a él más que malos recuerdos y problemas.

Después de que Anna e Yoh terminaran su muy intensa conversación, la chica decidió no esperar más y hacer frente a sus problemas, por lo cual fue enseguida en busca de Mike. Yoh sabía que sería difícil para ella, pero se alegraba que le hiciera frente a lo que sucedía y esperaba que fuera cual fuera el resultado, fuera el mejor para Anna independiente de lo que sucediera con él, el quería una oportunidad, si pero si algo había podido ver esos días es que a la chica no le faltaban opciones para ser feliz y no intentaba negarle eso.

Yoh volvió a su habitación, ya era de noche, de seguro sus amigos ya estarían allí, quería un poco de compañía para despejarse de lo torturoso que era para el pensar en que Anna estaría hablando a solas con Mike y no sabía que podía ocurrir.

 **-YOH: Chicos?** {mirando alrededor, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía}

Horo y Len habían decidido ir a pueblo, tomar algo, hablar de lo que necesitaba Horo en un ambiente menos denso.

 **-HORO: Esa cantina se ve bien**

 **-LEN: No pensé que te gustarán esa clase de sitios**

 **-HORO: Vamos no seas aguafiestas! Soy un hombre conflictuado por su puesto que un sitio como esos es lo que necesito ahora**

Len suspiro y siguió a Horo, su amigo aun no le decía nada sobre lo que lo tenia asi, pero esperaba que una vez entrara en calor y ambiente lo hiciera. Apenas Horo y Len entraron vieron que la cantina estaba no muy llena pero en un rincón había una aglomeración de personas, bueno en realidad de mujeres.

- **CANTINERO: Buenas noches! Que puedo servirles?**

 **-HORO: Denos una botella de su mejor Sake**

- **LEN: Que es lo que sucede allí** {mirando la mesa rodeada de chicas}

 **-CANTINERO: Eso… jem… un extranjero llamando la atención de las damas con sus penas de amor… bastardo con suerte solo ha pagado un chupo de sake, de resto se los han invitado.**

Len y Horo miraron la escena, no sabían si llamarlo suertudo, quien sea que fuera estaba siendo terriblemente acosado, pero eso no era su problema.

 **-LEN: Bueno entonces ya vas a dejar de hacerte el interesante y me vas a decir que te sucede?**

Horo tomó de un sorbo la primera copa de sake y luego miro a Len

 **-HORO: Salud** {esperando que su amigo bebiera}

Len lo hizo y lo volvió a mirar

 **-LEN: Y bien?**

 **-HORO: Es… un tema… algo tonto**

 **-LEN: Y aun así me trajiste hasta acá**

 **-HORO: Yo… no quería que Yoh escuchara por qué no se que piense el al respecto**

Len miro con duda a Horo, ellos nunca habían tenido secreto entre ellos, o al menos el no, porque Horo quería mantener esto oculto de Yoh?

- **HORO: Es… sobre… Miyu**

 **-LEN: Miyu? Que tiene que ver Yoh con ella?**

 **-HORO: Esa es la cosa! No lo sé!**

 **-LEN: Bueno y que tienes que ver tu con ella para que te ponga asi?**

Horo miró a Len con algo de pena y pesadez, rápidamente tomo otro baso lleno de sake y lo pasó entero. Len lo comprendió enseguida

- **LEN: Tu… tienes sentimientos por esa chica?**

 **-HORO: Yo, creo que si**

 **-LEN: Como que crees! Si o no!?**

 **-HORO: Pues, la verdad yo nunca he estado enamorado antes, ni tampoco había sentido algo así, entonces no se si lo que siento es eso o no… como puedo… saberlo?**

Len miró a Horo, parecía tan perdido y confundido, luego miro al frente y tomo asi como Horo otro vaso de Sake.

 **-LEN: Pues le preguntas a la persona menos indicada, yo… tampoco me he enamorado nunca**

 **Horo y Len miraron a la barra con algo de decepción, como podían ser tan inexpertos en un tema que parecía ser tan trivial**

 **-LEN: Bueno entonces el problema es que no sabes si te gusta la chica?**

 **-HORO: Eso, y que no se si a ella… al vez le guste alguien más**

 **-LEN: Yoh?**

 **-HORO: ¿POR QUÉ LO DICES? {** Con duda y preocupación}

 **-LEN: Pues porque tú mismo me lo diste a entender diciendo que no querías que el supiera**

 **-HORO: Aaaa… si, por eso**

 **-LEN: Pues… y que es lo que pasa que te hace dudar sobre lo que puedes sentir por ella?**

 **-HORO: Yo… es difícil de explicar, pero la primera vez que la vimos me pareció que era, tan pero tan hermosa, más que ninguna otra chica que hubiera visto**

 **-LEN: Pues no hay que negarlo ella no es fea… pero tampoco la mujer más bella**

 **-HORO: Bueno para mi lo es!**

 **-LEN: Y eso es lo que te confunde?**

 **-HORO: Claro que no! eso solo fue como el inicio, como llamo mi atención; yo se que no la conozco hace mucho, pero el poco tiempo que he compartido con ella ha sido muy… no lo se, emocionante, cada vez que la veo acercarse a mi, la forma en que me habla, que me mira y que… me toca {sonrojándose un poco}**

 **-LEN: O.o!? que te que?**

 **-HORO: NO SEAS MAL PENSADO! Lo que me refiero es que cada pequeño contacto con ella es… no lo se tan energizante!**

 **-LEN: Y que más?**

 **-HORO: Como que que mas? Que acaso debe haber algo más? ¬¬!**

 **-LEN: Yo, no lo sé, pero con las personas enamoradas siempre hay algo más..**

 **-HORO: Bueno pues eso es todo, pero me parece que es suficiente…**

 **-LEN: ¿Suficiente para qué?**

 **-HORO: No lo sé, para considerarlo como al menos amor?**

La conversación de los chicos se vio interrumpida por una pequeña conmoción en la concurrida mesa del fondo, las chicas empezaban a apartarse para dar paso a quien estaba sentado en el fondo.

 **-MIKE: Yaaa déjenme! Jip! Las mujeres solo traen problemas! Jip!**

 **-HORO/LEN: MICHAEL? O.o (o.o)!?**

Michael se abría camino hacia la barra, parecía estar un poco ebrio, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los dos chichos allí sentados.

 **-MIKE: Ustedes? Que hacen aquí?**

 **-LEN: Más bien tu que haces aquí?** {mirándolo con duda}

 **-MIKE: Pues quería alejarme de todo… pero no me digan ahora todo está aquí** {mirando alrededor}

- **HORO: No se a que te refieres pero no… solo estamos Len y yo… quieres unírtenos?** {Viendo que las chicas que antes lo acosaban parecían aun al asecho}

Mike lo pensó por un segundo, bueno intento, sus ideas no eran las más claras en el momento.

 **-MIKE: Esta bien, pero con una sola condición**

Len y Horo se quedaron en silencio esperando que hablara el chico.

 **-MIKE: La siguiente botella la pago yo!** {Sentándose en la barra con ellos}

\- - - EN EL TEMPLO DE OSORE - - -

Después de varias horas Kino terminaba de aclararle varios puntos a Miyu, sus tareas, deberes, obligaciones como aprendiz, todo lo que esperaba de ella.

- **MIYU: Será un honor ser su aprendiz sensei Kino**

 **-KINO: Bueno, entonces entiendo que en realidad quieres estar aquí para el largo plazo?**

 **-MIYU: No hay un sitio en que prefiriera estar, yo quiero ser una sacerdotisa como lo fue mi madre, quien mejor que usted para enseñarme el arte**

Kino soltó el aire con desgano, parecía ser que la chica en verdad estaba comprometida con la causa.

 **-KINO: Tienes mucho potencial, esperemos que lo aproveches lo mejor que puedas, tal vez algún día llegues a ser una gran sacerdotisa**

Miyu sonrió

- **MIYU: Nada me haría más feliz**

 **-KINO: entonces mañana mismo comenzaremos con el trabajo duro… para lo cal necesitare que te dejes guiar un tiempo por Anna y que trabajes con ella**

Miyu no dijo nada, sabía que sería complicado, la rubia la detestaba, y estaba bien, el sentimiento era mutuo; pero era un paso más para lograr sus objetivos.

 **-KINO: Crees que haya algún problema?**

 **-MIYU: Por mi parte no lo habrá**

 **-KINO: Ni por el de Anna, te lo puedo asegurar**

Kino dio por terminada la reunión y fue a buscar a Anna para comunicarle lo decidido. Encontró a la rubia en la cocina tomando algo caliente un tanto pensativa.

- **KINO: Es tarde, porque no estás en tu habitación descansando?**

La verdad Anna estaba un poco preocupada no había la más mínima señal de Mike por ninguna parte del templo.

 **-ANNA: Estaba arreglando unos cuantos problemas, pero ya me retiro**

 **-KINO: Espera… necesito pedirte un favor**

Anna la miro con seriedad, ya se imagina que seria para la cara que traia y por lo que habían hablado la última vez

- **KINO: Miyu está dispuesta a comprometerse con el templo y con la causa, necesito que me ayudes a entrenarla**

 **-ANNA: … …. …**

 **-KINO: Como dijiste que lo harías antes de la competencia**

 **-ANNA: Sensei lo he estado pensado y si su afán de entrenar una de las chica es porque necesita alguien que las defienda de las sombras, yo… puedo hacerlo, no necesita delegar en otra la tarea**

Kino miraba hacia donde Anna con seriedad

 **-KINO: Ya hemos discutido mil veces esto Anna, ese ya no es tu deber, tu tienes una vida fuera de aquí**

 **-ANNA: No me importaría interrumpirla por un poco más de tiempo, no si es por el bien del templo y de las demás**

Kino soltó un cansado suspiro

 **-KINO: Anna no quería tener que decir esto pero, que te impide simplemente levantarte mañana con una opinión distinta y marcharte como lo hiciste hace varios años?**

Anna no sabía que responder, no sabía que Kino se sintiera así sobre ella

 **-ANNA: Usted sabe que yo no lo haría**

 **-KINO: Ya lo hiciste una vez, cuando nadie creyó que lo harías, y en esa entonces tenias muchas más cosas que te ligaran aquí de las que tienes ahora**

 **-ANNA: Yo, tuve mis razones… no son sencillas**

 **-KINO: Y no digo que no sea así, pero dime a ciencia cierta sin ninguna duda que estás dispuesta a estar aquí por cuánto tiempo se necesite…. Porque eso es lo que yo necesito ahora, alguien dispuesto a estar aquí por siempre**

 **-ANNA: Y que le dice que Miyu sea esa persona?**

 **-KINO: Ella no tiene nada más fuera de acá, en su vida no ha encontrado lo que busca, no del modo que lo tiene aquí… en cambio tu**

 **-ANNA: Ella puede decir muchas cosas, pero usted no sabe lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro y tal vez ella no esté aquí por tanto tiempo como prometa**

 **-KINO: Anna en este momento solo puedo elegir entre una chica que de verdad quiere estar aquí sin importar cuánto trabajo le cueste y otra que no puede comprometerse a hacerlo y que una vez ya se marchó… quién crees tú que sea la mejor opción?**

 **-ANNA: Definitivamente no la chica que llego hace menos de un mes y que no lleva más que un par de años dentro del mundo espiritual**

 **-KINO: Esto se está volviendo absurdo, si me vas a ayudar solo hazlo, sino no tengo más que pedirte que te marches**

Anna no podía creerlo! Que Kino la estaba echando! Y por Miyu! Era inaudito!

 **-ANNA: Yo solo vine a ayudar, lamento si no funciona de la forma que usted necesite**

 **-KINO: No estás ayudando a nadie con esos caprichos, el templo necesita alguien que este al largo plazo, tu no lo vas a estar, lo menos que puedes hacer si en verdad te importa es ayudar a entrenar a la persona que lo va a estar… espero que lo piense y que me des una respuesta mañana temprano, de lo contrario tu presencia aquí está demás.**

Kino se marcho muy molesta, aunque Anna se quedo de la misma forma; como podía ser eso, ella tener que entrenar a Miyu, no solo era tener que ayudarla a que se quedará con el templo, sino que de seguro a un largo plazo con Yoh, ella no quería eso.

\- - - DE VUELTA EN LA CANTINA - - -

Los chicos habían bebido al menos ya unas cuantas botellas de Sake se sentían mucho más libres y en ambiente.

 **-HORO: Entonces Michael tu que sabes de esas cosas… como sabes cuando estas JIP JIP… enamorado de alguien? O como sabes si alguien está enamorado de ti**

Mike miró a Horo con terror casi

 **-MIKE: Eso mismo quisiera saber yo!** {Golpeando su cabeza en la barra}

 **-HORO: QUE!? Pero si tu y Anna llevan JIP JIP añoooos juntos! Como es que no lo sabes!?**

 **-MIKE: Bueno no es tan así, veras JIP JIP yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, yo a ANNA LA AMO! ME OYES MUNDO! LA AMOOO!... pero ella a mi…** {poniéndose triste}

Len y Horo lo miraron con sorpresa, no pensaron que el y la rubia tuvieran esa clase de problemas, los dos parecían muy puestos en su relación.

 **-HORO: Pero… ella está contigo, no es eso prueba suficiente JIP?**

 **-MIKE: Si lo fuera estaría tomando en una cantina de mala muerte en un país que no es el mío con personas que apenas conozco!¬¬**

 **-LEN: Creo que no… entonces es por eso que estás aca?**

 **-MIKE: Si… en gran parte…**

 **-HORO: Bueno pero dime! Tu como sabes JIPP que la AMAS? Que se siente?**

 **-MIKE: Pues… eso es muy fácil! Yo se que la amo porque ella siempre está en mis pensamientos, porque mi lugar favorito es justo a su lado! Porque no veo un futuro en el que no esté ella!**

 **-LEN: Suena como síntomas de una obsesión diría yo**

 **-MIKE: Tu no sabes nada! Además eso no es todooo**

Len miro a Horo como diciéndole te lo dije…

- **MIKE: Yo quiero ser feliz con ella! Pero no se si ella lo sea conmigo… y eso es muy difícil, porque si tuviera que escoger entre mi felicidad y la de ella, la de ella gana por mucho!**

 **-LEN: Que quieres decir con eso?**

 **-MIKE: Que si las cosas con Anna siguen empeorando yo… no voy a retenerla más a mi lado, no quiero hacerle ese daño {** poniéndose muy triste}

 **-HORO: Eso es…jip jip muy… HERMOSO WAAAaaa (ToT)!... pero espera Mike, en ningún momento mencionaste que sentías cuando la tenias cerca o cuando ella te tocaba.. ¿por qué?**

 **-MIKE: Por qué habría de hacerlo?** {cara de duda}

-HORO: Pues no lo sé, que pasa cuando sientes que una chica te atrae mucho y que su belleza te hipnotiza hasta el punto que la quieres solo para ti!

- **MIKE: Puess… no lo sé, eso suena más como un sentimiento de lujuria, no como lo que yo siento por Anna…**

 **-LEN: jemm entonces me vas a decir que Anna no te atrae de esa manera…pff por favor!**

 **-MIKE: Pues claro que si! Que no la has visto! La chica parece una super modelo! Pero con más porte!, es solo que cuando pienso en ella, eso no es lo que viene de primeras a mi mente**

Len y Horo no sabían mucho de amor, pero parecía tener sentido lo que decia Mike, el amor era algo mucho más allá que una atracción física, que parecía ser lo que sentía Horo por Miyu.

\- - - TEMPLO DE OSORE - - -

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana; Anna se había quedado en el comedor pensando en lo que le había dicho Kino, ella no quería entrenar a Miyu, pero tampoco podía negar que Kino tenía razón, ella necesitaba a alguien para el templo y Miyu parecía ser la única instantáneamente dispuesta a aceptar el reto… estaba siendo egoísta?

RING RIN….

Los pensamientos de Anna se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono que se corto rápidamente, quien podía estar llamando a esas horas y más aun quien había contestado tan rápido?

Anna salió muy callada del comedor y vio como Yoh asentía suavemente un par de veces y luego colgaba el aparato, parecía muy sospechoso, más cuando salió del templo con sumo cuidado de que nadie lo viera o escuchara. Anna no se iba a quedar con la duda por lo cual escondió su presencia lo mejor que pudo y lo siguió en silencio y sigilosamente.

Yoh camino hasta el pueblo y entro a una cantina que en para la opinión de la chica era un sitio bastante horrible, sintió mucha ira al ver que Yoh frecuentaba un sitio como ese y a esas horas, de seguro por la llamada para verse con alguien! El nervio que tenia ese chico para decirle todas esas cosas y luego atender un llamado como ese, pero eso no se iba a quedar a asi!

Anna intento tranquilizarse por unos minutos antes de entrar, y cuando lo hizo más de un par de ojos de abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

 **-ANNA: PERO QUE!?**

Dentro de la cantina Len sostenía a Horo lo mejor que podía intentando pararlo, mientras Yoh hacia lo mismo con Mike abriéndose camino hasta la salida. Al parecer Horo y Mike habían tomado más que suficiente y Len al ver que se resistían a marcharse y que de seguro no podría cargarlos a ambos en ese estado decidió hacer lo responsable y llamar a Yoh para que lo ayudara.

- **MIKE: Anny jip jip! No es lo que… parece jip jip** {tratando de pararse sin ayuda de Yoh}

La cara de Anna pasó de sorpresa a furia total!

 **-ANNA: Aaaa no? entonces que es!?**

 **-HORO: YAAAA ANNA NO LO MALTRATES! JIP JIP NO VES QUE EL CHICO SOLO ESTA ASI POR TU CULPAAA!**

Anna miró con gran molestia a Horo, como se atrevía!

 **-ANNA: TU CALLATE! Y NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!**

 **-HORO: uyy que geniecito… Mike mejor quédate con una de esas chicas {** mirando hacia atrás} **ellas no te gritan y si te dan lo que necesitas… jip jip un buen trago!**

El enojo de Anna no tenía precedentes! Se sentía enojada, humillada y ahora burlada frente a mucha gente

 **-YOH: Horo será mejor que…**

 **SPLASH!**

Una fuerte cacheta resonó por el bar llamando la atención de todos. Yoh se quedó inmóvil Anna acababa de golpear con gran fuerza la mejilla de Michael que seguía recostado en el.

Anna no dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta para irse

- **MIKE: NO ANNY ESPERA!** {Tambaleándose para ir tras ella}

Yoh vio que Michael no se podía sostener y lo atrapo antes de que terminara en el piso

- **MIKE: Suéltame! JIP JIP Tengo que detenerla!**

Yoh no sabía que hacer, el también quería ir tras Anna pero no era su lugar, el problema era con Michael que aunque le pesará aun era su novio.

 **-LEN: Lo mejor será salir de aquí** {arrastrando a Horo}

Yoh hizo lo mismo con Mike, rápidamente estuvieron afuera en la oscura calle.

- **LEN: Ves lo que causas** {hablándole bajo a Horo}

- **HORO: Yo solo dije la verdad JIp jip**

 **-YOH: ANNA!** {Gritando a todo pulmón} **ANNA!**

Mike miraba preocupado alrededor como podía, era difícil ya que no solo estaba muy oscuro y hacia mucho frio sino que todo le daba vueltas ahora.

 **-MIKE: Anny…**

- **LEN: De seguro volvió al templo**

 **-YOH: Y si no lo hizo?**

 **-LEN: lo mejor será ir checkear y en cualquier caso salir de vuelta a buscarla una vez los dejemos a ellos descansando**

 **-MIKE: Yo no voy a descansar hasta que no encuentre a Anna**! {Soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Yoh}

Mike no sopesó la fuerza que hizo para soltarse ni lo muy ebrio que estaba y enseguida calló con fuerza de cara al suelo, Yoh se apresuró a ayudarlo pero el muchacho no quería aceptar su ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Anna había salido de la cantina y se había ocultado en la sombra de una calle aledaña, se sentía muy agitada, podía sentir su rápida respiración y un gran calor en la mano con que había golpeado a Michael, ella nunca lo había hecho antes, y es que nunca había sentido que el chico la exasperara tanto, pero por qué? Anna observo la escena en que Mike se apresuraba y se caía, y como se negaba a dejarse a ayudar por Yoh, la chica dio un largo respiró, esconderse solo causaría más problemas por ahora asi que camino lentamente hacia los chicos, más específicamente hacia donde Mike.

Mike intentaba pararse lentamente por si solo, cuando escucho unos pasos frente a él y levanto la mirada lentamente y allí la vio, con una mirada fría como la de hace años solo observándolo.

- **MIKE: Anny …**

Yoh y los demás solo observaban la escena, no sabían que haría la chica más por la mirada de odio que tenia hacia Michael. Por lo que se sorprendieron mucho cuando ella se agacho y con cuidado lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- **MIKE: Anny yo…**

 **-ANNA: Yoh**

Yoh se acercó al escuchar la voz tan seria de Anna

- **ANNA: Será mejor que lo ayudes a volver al templo**

 **-MIKE: Nooo Anna espera! Necesito hablar contigo** {aferrándose al brazo de la chica con fuerza}

Anna hizo cara de malestar, el chico no parecía medir su fuerza por su estado de embriaguez

- **ANNA: Suéltame Michael** {dicho con calma}

Mike entendió en seguida que la lastimaba y aflojo el agarre

- **MIKE: Yo… lo siento** {dejándose tener por Yoh que trataba de alejarlo de la chica}

Anna vio los arrepentidos ojos de Mike, sabía que no había sido apropósito además si alguien había sido una decepción en su relación no era el, era ella; le pesaban las palabras de Horo en la cantina porque era cierto, cualquier chica estaría más que feliz de darle a Mike lo que el merecía, no precisamente alcohol.

Anna soltó un largo suspiro y mientras Yoh sujetaba a Mike de un lado ella se hizo al otro para ayudarlo.

- **ANNA: Es tarde, vámonos**

Len empezó a caminar con Horo a cuestas, el chico empezaba a quedarse dormido, enseguida Yoh y Anna los siguieron cargando a un muy deprimido y arrepentido Mike entre ellos. Mike no podía despegar la mirada del piso, se sentía tan mal, tan estúpido y tan avergonzado.

- **MIKE: Yo… en verdad lo lamento**

Anna siguió caminando al igual que Yoh, ambos lo habían escuchado, Yoh lo ignoro por qué sabia que las palabras del chico iban para Anna, mientras la chica no respondió por que no sabía que responderle, era una situación muy extraña, el nunca iba a ese tipo de sitios ni hacia ese tipo de cosas como embriagarse hasta perder casi que el sentido.

Mike volteo su cara hacia donde Anna, ella estaba muy seria. Anna sentía la fuerte mirada de Mike sobre ella asi que decidió responder algo.

 **-ANNA: me tenías preocupada**

Tanto Yoh como Mike miraron a la chica, sus palabras aunque serias y frías eran honestas.

 **-MIKE: lo lamento Anny, de verdad perdóname**

 **-ANNA: Ya hablaremos de eso** {sintiéndose incomoda por Yoh}

Sin embargo Mike estaba ebrio y decido a arreglar ya las cosas como todo buen borracho que no da espera

- **MIKE: Anna por favor no te cierres, si estás molesta conmigo solo dímelo y ya**

 **-ANNA:… … ….**

 **-MIKE: ANNA!**

El grito de Mike llamo la atención hasta de Len y Horo que iban varios pasos al frente

 **-ANNA: Bueno si, estoy molesta** {hablando bajo y cerca al oído de Mike} **pero como quieres que no lo este! Mira cómo estás!**

 **-MIKE: Yo… estoy bien es solo un poco de alcohol**

 **-ANNA: Si… solo un poco jumm**

 **-MIKE: se que no fue mi decisión más inteligente, pero que querías que hiciera! Me estaba ahogando y volviendo loco en ese templo**

 **-ANNA: Te dije que volvieras a Nueva York**

 **-MIKE: Y dejarte sola con tanto buitre cerca! Jaaa no lo creo**

Mike no lo decía solo por Yoh, aunque para Yoh y Anna sonó asi, el lo decía por Miyu y Mei, pero bueno eso ellos no lo entendían.

 **-ANNA: Estás ebrio, hablaremos después de esto**

 **-MIKE: Pff si después jaa.. como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes al menos 5 veces desde que llegamos aquí… dime Anna que tiene este sitio que te pone asi! Que tiene este sitio que está destruyendo nuestras vidas y nuestra relación!?**

Anna se sentía muy incómoda, era obvio que Yoh escuchaba todo y parecía ser que Michael no estaba dispuesto a simplemente dar por terminada la discusión.

- **ANNA: En este momento el único problema en nuestra relación eres tu… cálmate**

 **-MIKE: SI! El problema ahora soy yo, pero que hay de los otros días Anna! llevamos dos semanas en que lo más que hemos compartido han sido unas cuantas cenas y unos minutos a solas! Y no ha sido así precisamente por MI CULPA! …. Cuando será que me vas a dar una explicación y no una excusa o un "hablaremos después de esto"… CUANDO!?**

 **-ANNA: Ya, suficiente**

Anna se soltó del agarre de Mike para alejarse, no quería soportarlo más, pero el chico no lo tomo tannn bien.

 **-MIKE: BIEN! SIGUE EVADIENDOME! AL FIN Y AL CABO QUE SOY YO EN TU VIDA! SOLO EL IDIOTA QUE TE AMA, QUIEN TIENES UNA RELACION, UNA EMPRESA, CON QUIEN VIVES Y QUIEN VIAJO MEDIO MUNDO PARA VER QUE ESTUVIERAS A SALVO!**

 **-ANNA: NADIE TE PIDIO QUE LO HICIERAS!** {Caminando más rápido}

Anna se perdió en la oscuridad de la montaña, ya iban llegando por lo que los chicos no dijeron nada, la situación ya era bastante incómoda de por si. Una vez llegaron a la casona eran las 4 de la mañana, pronto amanecería, tenían que entrar en silencio y poner a dormir a Mike y a Horo.

 **-MIKE: A dónde diablos me llevan!?**

 **-YOH: A dormir, necesitas descansar** {hablando bajo}

 **-MIKE: Entonces llévame a mi habitación! mi habitación con Anna**

Yoh lo miró como si estuviera loco, que pensaba seguir peleando con ella a esas horas de la mañana, además ni en sueños lo llevaría allá a que estuviera solo con la chica.

 **-YOH: Anna debe estar ya durmiendo, es mejor dejarla**

 **-MIKE: Lo dudo…**

Mike recupero el equilibrio y se sostuvo de la pared, si Yoh no lo llevaba el mismo llegaría.

 **-YOH: Detente, vas a despertar a todos**

 **-MIKE: NO ME IMPORTA!**

 **-LEN: tu abuela nos va a matar -.-¡**

 **-KINO: Que voy a que?**

 **Yoh y Len casi se desmayan del susto, no habían escuchado llegar a Kino, Horo apenas y dormía en la espalda de Len sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor.**

 **-KINO: Que hacen a estas horas despiertos? Y que diablos es ese olor?** {con mala cara}

 **-YOH: JIJI abuela veras… yo y los chicos… fuimos al pueblo a dar una vuelta**

 **-KINO: A las 4 de la mañana? ¬¬**

 **-LEN: Más bien ayer en la noche … estábamos comiendo y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos**

 **-KINO: En un bar de mala muerte**

 **-YOH /LEN O.o! o.o!**

 **-KINO: Es más que obvio! Apestan a destilería! No puedo creerlo Yoh! Cuanta falta de responsabilidad!**

 **-YOH: Pero si yo ni tome -.-¡**

 **-KINO: QUE DIJISTE!**

 **-YOH: JIJI Nada… solo que lo sentimos abuela**

 **-KINO: Dios santo muchacho! Que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos sido atacados de nuevo anoche! Ustedes de fiesta y aquí los demás que nos lleve el diablo no!**

 **-YOH: No abuela! Nosotros no queríamos, solo que como dice Len una cosa llevo a la otra… lo siento mucho de verdad!** {Rogándole perdón y benevolencia}

 **-KINO:** {suspiro largo} **como sea, vayan y duerman un poco, y báñense no quiero que los demás los vean asi!**

 **-LEN: Si señora Kino, disculpe**

 **-KINO: Estos muchachos de ahora no hacen más que…** {Siguiendo su camino}

 **-LEN: Ufff, pensé que nos iría peor, pero parece ser que tenia mejores cosas en que pensar**

 **-YOH: Donde demonios está Michael!?** {Mirando alrededor}

Mike había aprovechado la intromisión de Kino para seguir su camino a la habitación de Anna, no estaba siendo nada fácil llegar, se sentía mareado y muy cansado, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil, luego de abrir unas cuantas puertas erróneas y gracias a dios de habitaciones vacías llego a la indicada.

No sabía cuanto había tardado en llegar pero Anna se encontraba acostada en su futón descansando. El chico paso grueso, tomo aire y entro con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo hasta que se sentó en el suelo a espaldas de la chica. Ella parecía descansar tan tranquila, no quería molestarla asi que simplemente se acostó allí en el suelo a unos centímetros de ellas en silencio y se quedo dormido rápidamente.

Anna se había despertado al sentir la entrada de Michael, no quería iniciar una pelea a esas horas allí, asi que simplemente fingió dormir, y al parecer había funcionado ya que el chico simplemente se había acostado en el piso en silencio sin molestarla. Anna sentía la respiración de Mike en su espalda, por su profundidad y constancia era obvio que se había quedado dormido, la chica soltó un largo suspiro al notarlo, no entendía como las cosas habían llegado a ese extremo, se sentía muy mal por ella, por Mike y hasta por Yoh que había presenciado la discusión.

Lentamente y con cuidado Anna giró dentro de su futón hasta quedar frente a Mike, el chico dormía pero se notaba que estaba incomodo, o bueno al menos molesto por el temple de su rostro. Anna solo lo observó por un largo tiempo, recordando los buenos momentos que había vivido, lo mucho que la había ayudado, los sentimientos que le provocaba, y por mucho que le pesará aceptarlo no eran amor; amor lo que había sentido por Yoh durante su compromiso, un sentimiento que la consumía y que después de eso no había nada más, con Mike ella sentía una alegría y comodidad pero que no eran lo suficientes para que ella se sintiera plena del todo, llevaban dos años de relación, las cosas ya no iban a cambiar, eso era bueno y era malo, bueno porque se sentía cómoda con el, pero malo porque cómoda no era suficiente.

Michael empezaba a moverse parecía ser que no solo estaba incomodo, sino que tenia frio; Anna no lo pensó mucho y compartió su cobija con el, el muchacho pareció sentir el calor proveniente de ella y aun estando dormido se acercó más hasta aferrarse a ella, como lo hacían en su cama en Nueva York.

Anna sintió un poco de nostalgia pero no por eso cambiaba lo que sentía, no lo alejó para no despertarlo y simplemente se durmió mientras él la abrazaba, tendrían una difícil conversación en cuanto el estuviera al 100% de sus capacidades cognitivas de seguro la ultima.

Yoh y Len dejaron a Horo en su pieza y una vez pudieron fueron en búsqueda de Michael, para Yoh el primer sitio para buscarlo debía ser la habitación de Anna, era el sitio al que el ebrio muchacho aspiraba llegar, pero no era fácil con Kino cerca y las sacerdotisas ya empezando a levantarse a sus rezos matutinos.

Yoh tuvo que esperar al menos una hora para poder acercarse, primero acerco su oído a la puerta si el chico estaba allí de seguro estarían discutiendo por lo alterado que parecía antes, pero no escucho nada extraño solo la suave respiración de alguien durmiendo; Yoh no pudo evitarlo y abrió un poco la puerta, ver a Anna dormir era como ver un ángel descansar, pero cuando abrió la puerta lo que encontró lo dejo mudo; Anna dormía abrazada con Michael en el mismo futón! Qué demonios estaba pasando!

Yoh los observo con seriedad por un minuto, tratando de encontrar una explicación, tal vez la había, Anna dijo que hablaría con Mike no que terminaría con el y ya, tal vez la relación entre ellos era mucho más fuerte de lo que él pensaba, no no podía ser no después de los reclamos de Michael ebrio en la madrugada, pero entonces por qué? Yoh no pudo observar más y se marchó.

Kino esperaba en el comedor con impaciencia, eran las 5 de la mañana pasadas, esperaba para entonces ya tener una respuesta de Anna, ya que el entrenamiento empezaría a las 6 con Miyu. La rubia no se hizo esperar mucho cuando entro a la habitación.

 **-ANNA: Buenos días**

 **-KINO: Buenos días, ya tienes una respuesta?**

Anna se sentó en la silla a la derecho de Kino, ante esto la anciana sonrió por un momento pero luego su semblante pasó a uno serio.

 **-KINO: No** {de modo cortante}

 **-ANNA: yo estoy dispuesta a quedarme si eso es lo que necesita**

 **-KINO: Bueno y que hay de tu vida, tus planes y tus sueños? Acaso no tenías ninguno en Nueva York**

 **-ANNA: Si, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las prevé** {dicho con algo de tristeza}

 **-KINO: Por eso mismo, en cualquier momento pueden cambiar y tu con ellas**

 **-ANNA: Sensei por favor, si confía en algo en mi créame me quedaré hasta que sea necesario, solo piense mejor las cosas**

 **-KINO: Anna este templo necesita una nueva sacerdotisa que lo dirija aun después cuando yo ya no esté… que vas a ser tu?**

Anna no dijo nada, ella apenas estaba abriéndose a la posibilidad de estar por un periodo más allí

 **-KINO: En verdad niña que estas pensando, no quieres ser tu y no quieres que sea nadie más**

 **-ANNA: Yo no digo que no sea yo o nadie más, pero Miyu? Que sabemos en realidad de ella?**

 **-KINO: No lo se, dímelo tu que tanto pareces saber**

Para Kino era ya más que obvio que todo esto era un problema personal entre las chicas, aunque no sabía por qué y no le importaba, las cosas personales eran de cada quien.

 **-KINO: Bueno Anna si no vas a ayúdame con la chica, supongo que aunque me duela tendrás que..**

 **-ANNA: Está bien, espere… le propongo un trato**

Aunque Michael estaba ya dormido, no estaba en paz del todo, imágenes, muchas imágenes empezaban a aparecer en su mente, imágenes que el no quería ver, Anna e Yoh besándose con pasión, hablando, tomados de la mano, sonriendo el uno al otro, tantas imágenes

 **-MIKE: Aaaa! No!** {Levantándose muy afanado}

Mike miró a su alrededor y reconoció en seguida el sitio, estaba en la habitación de Anna en Osore, tenía una fuerte jaqueca y le dolía extrañamente varias partes del cuerpo.

 **-MIKE: Como llegue acá?**

Mike se destapó y vio su ropa muy sucia, imágenes y palabras de la noche anterior, bueno de esa madrugada volvían a el a gran velocidad, que demonio había hecho!?

Yoh volvió a su habitación a intentar dormir, pero era difícil con la incertidumbre que lo rodeaba, que Anna simplemente se había decidió por Mike, si era asi sabia que no podía hacer nada más, el se lo había prometido le daría la oportunidad de escoger la vida que quisiera y si respetaría la decisión fuera cual fuera.


	21. Tenemos un trato?

Mike no pudo descansar más aunque su cabeza y cuerpo de lo pidieran se sentía mal por su actuar, y peor por saber que había indispuesto a Anna cuando las cosas estaban tan mal. El chico salió de la habitación y empezó a buscar a la chica, pero a quien se encontró no fue a ella.

 **-MIYU: Buscas a Anna?**

 **-MIKE: … …. …**

 **-MIYU: No que sea de mi incumbencia, pero está hablando con Kino**

 **-MIKE: ¿Donde?**

 **-MIYU: Por la cascada**

Mike siguió derecho y tomo el camino a la cascada para ver a la chica.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

 **-ANNA: Entonces? Es un trato?**

Kino lo pensó por un momento, no era una mala idea y ciertamente las dos obtendrían lo que querían, y a la larga sería lo mejor para el templo.

 **-KINO: Está bien. Tienes dos semanas**

Kino salió mientras Anna dio un largo y cansado suspiro y solo se quedó allí pensando que sucedería.

Mike llegó a la cascada rápidamente buscando a Anna

 **-MIKE: ¿Por qué pensé que Miyu diría al menos algo que fuera cierto?** {cara de molestia}

 **-MEI: No hables asi de tu hermana, ella solo me hizo un favor trayéndote aquí**

 **-MIKE: ¿Que quieres?**

 **-MEI: ¿Por qué todas nuestras conversaciones tienen que comenzar asi Michael?**

 **-MIKE: Porque cada vez que me buscas es por que necesitas algo, pero que crees no está vez no tengo tiempo** {dándose la vuelta para marcharse}

 **-MEI: ¿Que Anna no te da ni un momento libre?**

Mike no iba a caer en eso, Mei solo quería provocarlo para lograr cualquiera que fuera su objetivo allí, pero Mei no se daría por vencida.

 **-MEI: ¿Como van las cosas con ella desde que llegaron aquí? … Porque no pude evitar escuchar sobre el incidente de anoche**

Mike se detuvo pero no giro a mirarla, porque no le extrañaba que lo estuviera vigilando.

 **-MIKE: No te metas en mis asuntos**

 **-MEI: Pero querido eres mi hijo, es normal que esté preocupada por tu bienestar**

 **-MIKE: Ya! Termina con tu papel de buena madre; no entiendo por qué es de tu interés mi relación con Anna?, ella ya no tiene que ver con Osore, ya no…**

 **-MEI: Entonces que hacen aquí aun?**

Mike esperaba que Miyu se quedara con el papel de Anna en el templo rápidamente de forma que se pudieran ir y seguir con sus vidas, aunque para cómo iban las cosas.

 **-MIKE: Anna solo se siente responsable porque no hay quien más proteja el templo, pero eso pronto se va a solucionar y nos marcharemos**

 **-MEI: ¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que ella tiene muchas más razones para quedarse**

En seguida los sueños de Mike estuvieron presentes en su mente, acaso a lo que Mei se refería era?

 **-MEI: Yoh Asakura… no se si lo has notado pero en cuestión de días su relación paso de no poder cruzar ni una palabra a compartir mucho … tiempo juntos**

 **-MIKE: ¿Y tu como sabes eso? {** Mirándola con duda}

 **-MEI: Pues ya sabes, detalles que no pasan desapercibidos para mi y mis sombras**

Una pequeña sombra apareció junto a Mei y esta la acaricio como si fuera una mascota, luego volvió a desparecer, Michael la miró casi que con repulsión y odio.

 **-MIKE: No te creo, tú y Miyu siempre mienten**

 **-MEI: ¿Y por qué te mentiría en algo así?, sabes que lo que queremos es que Anna se marche lo más rápido posible o que Miyu no te lo mostrado ya con sus actos; causar problemas entre ustedes dos no nos beneficia, más porque tú eres la mayor y tal vez unica razón que ella tiene para marcharse cuanto antes de aquí.**

Mike analizo lo que decía Mei, tenía sentido, pero entonces por que le decía eso y por qué el parecía pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez no estaba mintiendo?

 **-MEI: Michael piénsalo por una vez, soy tu madre**

 **-MIKE: Madrastra**

 **-MEI: La única madre que has conocido, y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y por eso no voy a dejar que te vean la cara, como quieren hacerlo ellos**

 **-MIKE: Si crees que voy a confiar en ti antes que en Anna, estás muy equivocada**

 **-MEI: Está bien, no me creas, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí. Por ahora solo te puedo decir que te cuides**

 **-MIKE: Jaaa ¿por qué? ¿Piensas hacer otra emboscada con tus demonios sombras?**

 **-MEI: Tal vez, dejaré que Miyu lo decida ya que ella es quien está adentro y conoce mejor los movimientos en el templo y su conveniencia**

Mei se torno de un color negro, como si la devorará una sombra y desapareció de repente.

 **-MIKE: Esta loca…**

 **\- - - GRAN MANSION - - -**

Mei reapareció en la enorme mansión en que solía estar, la misma en que los chicos habían encontrado a Miyu.

 **-MEI: No será tan fácil ponerlo en contra de ella** {dicho con molestia y enojo}

Una gran sombra apareció detrás de Mei, esta solo la observó, así se entendían.

 **-MEI: ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ESO! Pero entiende no puedo dejar que Michael salga afectado!... si quieres obtener a esa chica, primero tenemos que hacer que se desentienda de ella**

 **\- - - DE VUELTA A OSORE - - -**

Anna llevaba cerca de 30 minutos allí tan solo analizando posibilidades, cuando la puerta se abrió.

 **-YOH: Buenos…días** {Viendo que solo estaba Anna en la mesa}… **donde están las demás?**

 **-ANNA: Tu abuela les pidió que nos dieran un espacio para hablar**

 **-YOH: Aaaa, entonces será mejor que me marche**

 **-ANNA: No, espera! ya terminamos.. y tengo algo que decirte..**

Yoh se detuvo, parecía ser algo importante por el temple de Anna, esperaba que no fuera que se había decidido por Mike.

 **-YOH: tienes que ser ahora, tengo otras cosas que…**

 **-ANNA: No tomará mucho tiempo**

 **-YOH: Bueno** {girando y mirándola con miedo} **dime** {largo suspiro}

- **ANNA: Como sabes yo solo volví porque tu abuela me lo pidió, reconozco que en un principio era algo que yo no quería en lo más mínimo, para mi volver aquí era… revolver el pasado… algo incensario y que yo no necesitaba en este momento de mi vida**

Yoh empezó a bajar la mirada y casi que sostenía la respiración esperando que Anna llegara al punto.

 **-ANNA: Sin embargo estar de vuelta me hizo ver que aun hay muchas cosas aquí que aunque pensé que había dejado en el pasado, ahora… necesitan de mi atención…**

Yoh levantó la mirada de nuevo, que acaso se refería a él? Se fijo en la mirada de Anna no era tan dura como él la vio en un principio, tal vez… solo tal vez lo que quería decirle era algo no tan malo! Anna pauso por un momento, no sabía bien como decir la siguiente parte.

 **-ANNA: A lo que quiero llegar es que mi estadía aquí acaba de prolongarse ya que no solo hay mucho que tengo que hacer aquí, sino que yo quiero hacer personalmente…**

El castaño no entendía a donde quería llegar la sacerdotisa, se estaba impacientando! Además ella parecía no saber cómo concretar la idea, podría decirse que parecía un poco nerviosa; el chico se levantó y se acercó

 **-YOH: Anna solo dime lo que tengas que decirme** {Tomándola de las manos para darle confianza}

 **-ANNA: He decidido quedarme aquí para ayudar a tu abuela a encontrar y entrenar la persona adecuada para que se haga cargo de Osore a largo plazo.**

 **-MIKE: ejemm ejemm ¿Interrumpo algo?** {Cara enojada y celosa}

Mike acababa de entrar al comedor y había encontrado a unos muy serios, cercanos y tomados de las manos Yoh y Anna, la primera reacción de Anna fue alejarse y soltar a Yoh.

 **-ANNA: No, solo estábamos hablando**

Mike los miraba con duda, no quería que las palabras de Mei le llegaran, pero sabiendo las intensiones de Yoh desde hace mucho, y además que ahora aparecía que Anna de cierto modo las avalaba permitiéndole esa cercanía.

 **-MIKE: Anna… podemos hablar tu y yo… a solas?**

Anna observo al muchacho sin gran emoción, se veía un tanto serio y enojado, pero bueno después de que hablara con el parecería que en ese momento estaba solo calmado.

 **-ANNA: Ahora no es un buen momento, tengo algo importante que discutir con Yoh**

La tensión en la habitación era palpable, Yoh no quería mirar a Mike se sentía un tanto culpable por el de por si ya enojo del muchacho, Anna necesitaba terminar su charla con Yoh, además de no querer hablar con Mike en ese momento porque sabría en que terminaría y de una u otra forma ella no quería eso del todo y Mike, bueno el no podía creer que Anna lo despachara tan abiertamente por Yoh.

Mike sintió una gran ira creciente en su pecho, su sueño, las palabras de Mei, las actitudes y peleas con Anna empezaban a tener un mayor efecto en el, pero dio un respiro al ver la seriedad de Anna, lo mejor era no presionar la situación, menos después del espectáculo de anoche y menos de nuevo frente a Yoh. No habiendo más que hacer Mike miró con fastidio a Yoh y se marchó.

Anna no pudo evitar sentirse mal, asi que luego de ver como Mike se iba dio un largo suspiro y volvió a su conversación con Yoh

 **-ANNA: Como te decía me quedaré por un poco más de tiempo, mientras ayudo a Kino a escoger a la siguiente sucesora, la cual tendrá que hacerse cargo de la situación actual si es que para ese tiempo persiste y de todas las demás que puedan sobrevenir**

 **-YOH: aaaa, bueno… Anna no creas que no me alegra el saber que tienes una razón para quedarte por más tiempo, pero… ¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo, por qué me lo querías decir?... o es que acaso jiji ¿tienes una razón más para quedarte ese tiempo?** {mirándola con una tierna sonrisa a los ojos}

Anna sintió la mirada cálida de Yoh sobre ella y tuvo que desviar su propia mirada ya que empezaba a sentir que se sonrojaba. Además lo que decía Yoh no era del todo falso, si Anna en un principio quería marcharse lo más rápido de Osore por la presencia de Yoh, el haber llegado al punto en que estaban ahora la hacía de cierta manera querer quedarse y ver como tornaban las cosas, pero nunca lo aceptaría.

 **-ANNA: Por favor Yoh no pienses cosas que no son, la única razón por la que te digo todo esto es… porque quiero que me ayudes a buscar a la persona indicada**

 **-YOH: Te refieres a la persona que se encargue del templo?** {cara de mucha duda} **Pensé que quien decidía eso era la abuela**

 **-ANNA: En principio, solo que… ella y yo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo en qué tipo de persona era la que debía encargarse del templo**

Yoh sentía mucha curiosidad, su abuela y Anna siempre concordaban en todo, o en todo caso Anna nunca cuestionaba las decisiones de Kino. Anna vio que Yoh solo la observaba, asi que rompió el silencio que se formaba

 **-ANNA: Bueno ¿vas a ayudar o no?**

 **-YOH: emmm si claro Annita, como tú quieras, es solo que todo esto es muy…**

 **-ANNA: ¿Extraño?**

 **-YOH: Si, un poco**

Anna dio un cansado suspiro, si que lo era, hasta para ella y más por la posición en que estaba, sabía que la persona que quedará a cargo del templo terminaría a la larga siendo la prometida de Yoh, a ella no la emocionaba tener que inmiscuirse en ese tema, más por sus sentimientos no resueltos, pero hacer un trato con Kino como el que hizo, era la única forma que tenia ella de poder tener al menos una palabra en la decisión, y no solo ella sino que también Yoh, por eso quería su ayuda para escoger a alguien que en determinado caso al menos fuera del agrado del chico.

Anna y Kino habían pactado que tendrían un plazo de dos semanas para entrenar cada una a quien creyera que sería la persona más indicada para tomar el puesto de gran sacerdotisa, pasado el tiempo las dos elegidas tendrían una pequeña batalla en la que se decidiría la ganadora.

Kino aceptó en parte por dos cosas, porque primero si Anna demostraba tener un prospecto más fuerte que Miyu, pues bienvenido sería ya que Miyu solo llevaba la delantera por su gran potencial; y en segunda instancia porque Anna se había comprometido a introducir las técnicas restantes en 1080 cuanto antes y a no marcharse de allí hasta que escogieran una sucesora y esta estuviera lista con su propia ayuda.

Kino sabía que Anna cumpliría su palabra al menos por ese tiempo, ya que no le pedía que abandonara su vida en América, además que Anna era quien había insistido en la propuesta al no querer que Miyu tomará el puesto y ya.

- **ANNA: Bien, ¿tienes algún prospecto de quien pueda ser?**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI… no… la verdad toda la vida la única que imagine en ese puesto eras tú…**

Anna se sonrojó, porque aunque Yoh no lo supiera hablaban de un puesto mucho más importante que solo gran sacerdotisa de Osore, el de su prometida. Yoh vio la extrañeza que reflejaba Anna en su rostro, parecía como confusión e incomodidad, de seguro por lo que el acababa de decir, asi que trato de solucionarlo lo antes posible…

- **YOH: Pero sé que no es algo que estuviera dentro de tus planes jeje, o no ahora… emmm tu tienes a alguien en mente?**

- **ANNA: No estoy segura tampoco, ¿qué hay de las cinco aprendices que quedan?**

Yoh lo considero por un segundo

 **-YOH: Ellas son muy buenas, pero creo que no tanto como la abuela quisiera… menos después de lo que paso con el espíritu del apache**

Anna sabia que de escoger a una de las cinco chicas seria una misión casi que imposible, Miyu había demostrado ser mucho mejor que ellas en tan poco tiempo, de seguro en esas dos semanas que entrenaría arduamente con Kino mejoraría más.

- **ANNA: Y… que piensas de Miyu?**

Yoh pensó que era muy extraño que Anna la trajera a colación y más para ese tema

 **-YOH: Ella no es una sacerdotisa**

 **-ANNA: Pero podría llegar a serlo… o al menos eso piensa tu abuela**

Yoh recordó el pequeño enfrentamiento de Anna y Miyu, y el como Kino habia intervenido; la anciana había terminado la discusión diciéndole a Anna que no podían siempre depender de ella y que por eso debían darse la oportunidad de buscar a alguien que supliera definitivamente, pero el no creyó que la anciana se refiriera a en ese mismo momento ni tampoco a Miyu, no para algo tan importante.

 **-YOH: ¿La abuela quiere que Miyu sea su sucesora?** {Dicho con gran sorpresa}

Anna no dijo nada, pero Yoh la sabia leer a la perfección aun después de todo ese tiempo

 **-YOH: Entonces esa es la razón por la que te quedas? Por qué no quieres que Miyu sea la sucesora sino tu encontrar otra?**

Yoh sabía que Anna odiaba, bueno detestaba, bueno mucho más que eso a Miyu, nunca le agrado y menos después de lo ocurrido; era apenas entendible.

 **-ANNA: ¿Que no te importa que ella sea quien tome el puesto?** {Dicho con algo de enojo}

 **-YOH: Yo… solo quiero lo mejor para el templo**

Anna quería golpear a Yoh en ese momento, aunque en su corazón sabía que no tenía razones para hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no es como si el estuviera aceptando que Miyu fuera su prometida, no explícitamente.

 **-ANNA: Y Miyu podría serlo?**

 **-YOH: No lo sé, ella parece ser un tanto poderosa y si la abuela la quiere aquí es por algo**

 **-ANNA: Ósea que si mañana mismo ella fuera escogida para tomar el que fue MI LUGAR no te importaría?**

Yoh miro a Anna con extrañeza, por qué estaba tan enojada por eso? Pareciera ser que la chica quería decir algo más pero no podía poner el dedo en que exactamente.

 **-YOH: No, no quiero decir eso; además nunca nadie podría tomar tu lugar en ningún sitio, yo solo digo que alguien tiene que encargarse del templo cuando la abuela ya no pueda hacerlo y si Miyu es una persona que muestre la capacidad por qué negárselo?**

Anna no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa podría llevar a Yoh a deducir su verdadero conflicto y sabia que no era algo que debiera tratar con el ya que Kino se lo había prohibido y solo empeoraría las cosas.

 **-ANNA: Bueno ya basta! YO que era la primera opcionada y la mejor elección de sucesora se que Miyu no tiene lo que se necesita y punto! Ahora o me ayudas a encontrar otra persona o ..**

 **-YOH: ¿?¿?**

 **-ANNA: O simplemente me marcho y que tu abuela lidie con sus problemas ella sola**

Yoh sabía que Anna nunca haría eso, consideraba a Kino como una madre, pero veía el enojo de la rubia y no era estúpido para seguir tentando el destino. Además en el caso extremo que Anna se marchara ahí iba por la borda su última oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

 **-YOH: Está bien, encontraremos a la persona indicada… Por cierto, puedo preguntarte … algo.. {** pasando grueso y nervioso}

Anna lo miro con extrañeza, que diablos le pasaba al muchacho? Ella no dijo nada, solo espero a que el preguntara lo que fuera.

- **YOH: Si te vas a quedar por un poco más de tiempo… emmmm…. Emmm que va a suceder con Michael?**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, cerro sus ojos y suavemente los masajeo con una mano, ese tema, le tenia en el fondo de su mente, pero en vedad era algo que debía resolver cuanto antes.

 **-ANNA: Aun tengo que hablar con el**

 **-YOH: Pero, haz decidido.. no se algo al respecto?**

Anna dejo de masajear su frente y miró a Yoh, parecía bastante atento a cualquier reacción de ella

- **ANNA: No, y no funciona como tú crees; no voy a terminar con Michael, voy a decirle la verdad y de lo que decida con el veremos qué pasa**

Yoh no sabía que decirle, lo que había visto en la madrugada, a ambos juntos en el futón y lo que decía ahora Anna hacia que sus posibilidades no fueran bajas sino que mínimas.

- **YOH: Pero entonces nosotros?**

 **-ANNA: Yoh entiende en este momento no hay un nosotros, lo que hay es un Michael y yo, y es lo primero que debo resolver para poder pensar en ti de alguna otra manera.**

Yoh se entristeció bastante por las palabras de Anna, y esto no paso desapercibido para ella en lo más mínimo, ya que se sintió muy culpable.

 **-ANNA: Es como me dijiste con Michael Yoh, con quien sea de los dos que vaya a tener una oportunidad debe ser una limpia, con un buen comienzo y sin este tipo de confusiones, es lo mínimo que cualquiera de los dos merece**

Yoh asintió, no quería presionarla, pero era difícil más viendo como estaban las cosas para el… pero ahora era cuando para intentar las cosas como Anna las planteaba, de la manera más responsable.

- **YOH: Tienes razón, por ahora tendrá que bastarme con ser tu amigo**

 **-ANNA: mmmm…**

 **-YOH: Bueno conocido, antiguo conocido**

Anna sonrió levemente por la forma en que Yoh trato de corregir las cosas

 **-YOH: Y bien solo pregunto como un CONOCIDO… ¿ya desayunaste algo?**

Anna no había podido comer nada por su conversación con Kino

 **-ANNA: No, pero al parecer nadie preparo hoy desayuno {viendo que no habia nada servido}**

 **-YOH: JIJI pues que te parece si preparamos algo**

Anna lo pensó por un segundo, ella tenía que comer de todas formas.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, pero mientras tanto pensemos en quien puede ser la persona indicada para suceder a Kino en el cuidado del templo** {encaminándose a la cocina, seguida por un feliz Yoh}

En otra parte del templo Horo recién despertaba, eran casi las 10 de la mañana.

- **HORO: umm que paso… por que me duele tanto la cabeza?**

 **-LEN: Hasta que por fin {sentado en una esquina de la habitación leyendo un libro}**

 **-HORO: ZzZz Que horas son? Y que sucede?**

Len cerró el libro lentamente con molestia y lo miró fijamente

- **LEN: Que enserio no lo recuerdas?**

 **-HORO: emmm… recuerdo que salimos, que fuimos a un bar, que nos encontramos a Michael… y luego**

 **-LEN: Y luego?**

 **-HORO: jejeje no se, no lo recuerdo**

Len soltó un largo suspiro cansado, se levantó y se acercó a donde Horo para empezar a narrarle todo lo sucedido en la noche y la madrugada.

 **-HORO: QUE!? O.O! QUE YO HICE QUE!**

 **-LEN: Ya te lo dije, bebiste demás, te fuiste de bocón, hiciste enojar a Anna con su novio**

 **-HORO: Por los grandes espiritus! Y … Mike está enojado entonces conmigo?**

 **-LEN: Jumm no lo sé, no lo he visto desde la madrugada, además el también estaba bastante ebrio, puede que no lo recuerde**

 **-HORO: ¿Y estás seguro que no paso NADA mas?** {bastante rojo}

 **-LEN: A que te refieres?** {mirada llena de duda}

 **-HORO: JIJI digo, si yo no le dije algo a Yoh o a alguien… en especial..**

 **-LEN: Te refieres a Miyu?**

Horo casi se infarta por el comentario, a duras penas recordaba lo charlado con su amigo sobre la chica, mucho menos si la habían visto en esas horas siguientes que parecían haber desaparecido de su memoria.

 **-LEN: Si es por eso no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo…**

 **-HORO: ufff… menos mal**

 **-LEN: Aunque no se si recuerdes a la conclusión que llagaste ayer sobre… lo que sientes por esa chica**

 **-HORO:¿Conclusión?¿Qué?**

 **-LEN: agg… que no puedes recordar enserio nada!, en todo caso luego de que le preguntaste a Michael como sobre saber si un sentimiento era… amor… y que el te contó parte de su experiencia, llegaste a la conclusión de que lo que puede que sientas por Miyu no sea más que un poco de… lujuria?**

 **-HORO: QUE! {** Totalmente rojo!}… **pero como!?**

 **-LEN: Mira Horo, yo tampoco se mucho de esos temas pero lo que dijo ese sujeto ayer parecia tener mucho sentido, el amor que el nos describió que sentía por Anna no tiene nada que ver con lo que tu sientes por Miyu.**

 **-HORO: Pero, como lo sabes? {** Un poco dudoso y triste}

 **-LEN: Lo mejor será que vuelvas a hablar con él, el te lo podrá explicar de nuevo y mejor**

 **-HORO: Pero después de que le cause problemas con Anna, dudo que lo haga**

 **-LEN: Entonces solo te quedan dos pociones, la primera hablar con Yoh que puede que tenga más claridad en el tema o la segunda, descubrirlo por ti mismo.**

Horo lo pensó, preguntarle a Yoh? Pero como hacerlo sin entrar en el tema que se trataba de Miyu, el no sabía que pasaba entre ella e Yoh como podía simplemente llegar y decirle algo así?

Por otra parte Kino se encontraba con Miyu frente a la cascada esperando que terminara el proceso de purificación para empezar a entrenarla como debía, Kino la observaba con atención, no entendía bien cuál era el problema de Anna con la muchacha? La chica no era santo de su devoción, no la conocía lo suficiente pero aun asi no percibía nada más allá de su tremendo potencial.

 **-MIYU: Ya termine sensei** {saliendo de la cascada muy tranquila}

 **-KINO: Bien, entonces empezaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento desde ahora**

 **-MIYU: Disculpe, pero ayer según entendí con quien debía entrenar era con Anna?**

 **-KINO: Ese era el plan, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado**

 **-MIYU:¿?¿?**

 **-KINO: Miyu… tu quieres ser mi aprendiz principal?**

 **-MIYU: Asi es sensei {** mirándola con duda, no sabia a donde iba, la habría descubierto?}

 **-KINO: ¿Por qué?**

 **-MIYU: ¿Por…qué?** {un tanto nerviosa}… **pues porque ya se lo dije quiero aprender a ser una sacerdotisa como lo fue mi madre, y se que no hay nadie mejor que usted para enseñarme**

 **-KINO: Y que piensas de vivir aquí en Osore por el resto de tu vida?**

 **-MIYU: Umm, no tengo mucho que pensar la verdad es que este sitio me hace sentir como en casa, así que me encantaría**

- **KINO: ¿Que hay de tu vida antes de venir aquí?**

 **-MIYU: Eso no era vida, era… solo una búsqueda sin sentido del sitio al que pertenencia**

 **-KINO: ¿Y crees que es aquí?**

 **-MIYU: Así es sensei, este sitio, me hace sentir feliz, a gusto… como en casa**

 **-KINO: Bien, estoy buscando alguien que se comprometa a encargarse de este templo… cuando yo no este, pero no puede ser cualquier persona**

Miyu sonrío levemente

 **-MIYU: Seré la persona que necesite sensei**

 **-KINO: Eso ya lo veremos…**

 **-MIYU: Se lo prometo**

 **-KINO: Bien, si eso en verdad sucede lo tendrás que demostrar en las siguientes semanas y en especial dentro de dos semanas a partir de hoy**

 **-MIYU: Por qué lo dice sensei?**

 **-KINO: Tendremos un pequeño encuentro entre dos candidatas, quien gané podrá ser la siguiente aprendiz principales y por lo tanto sucesoras de Osore cuando yo no este, te interesa?**

 **-MIYU: con encuentro se refiere a batalla?**

Kino solo asintió, esperando la respuesta

 **-MIYU: Pero por supuesto que si! Señora Kino confíe en mi, nací para esto!**

Yoh y Anna tenían un tranquilo desayuno, mientras cocinaban habían acordado ir a echar un vistazo a las 5 sacerdotisas que quedaban ya que nunca las habían detallado y no tenían muchas más opciones por el momento. En el comedor el castaño hablaba incesablemente cobre cosas triviales, mientras la rubia solo comía tranquilamente sin observarlo directamente, aunque esto no significaba que no lo escuchara, lo hacía con atención; la chica solo pudo pensar que tal vez era cierto lo que el decía y aunque hubieran pasado 5 años el no había cambiado mucho, las cosas en ese preciso momento parecían ser como antes de que ella se marchara.

El chico hablaba sobre algo estúpido que Horo había hecho hace unos días, pero Anna lo interrumpió

 **-ANNA: Has estado viviendo todos estos años en Izumo?**

Yoh se silencio y la miro con duda, no entendía a que venía la pregunta

 **-ANNA: Eso fue lo que me dijiste el otro día**

 **-YOH: aaa, si, asi es**

 **-ANNA: ¿Por qué?**

 **-YOH: Te lo dije, no tenia mucho por lo que quedarme en Tokio, la pensión era tu proyecto, no el mio**

 **-ANNA: Entiendo, pero, por que Izumo? Pudiste ir a cualquier otro lado o no?**

Yoh pareció considerarlo por un momento

 **-YOH: Izumo fue mi primer hogar, donde estaba mi familia**

 **-ANNA: Pero dijiste que querías alejarlos en un inicio, no hubiera sido más fácil simplemente marcharte tu?**

 **-YOH: si, pero a donde más iría? Apenas y termine la secundaria, y no tenía interés en ningún tipo de educación adicional; toda mi vida fui solo entrenado a ser un shaman y como sabes no hay cavidad en muchos sitios del mundo para alguien así.**

 **-ANNA: Entonces solo te quedaste en Izumo por que no había algo que quisieras hacer?**

Para Anna eso era la cosa menos ambiciosa que había escuchado en su vida, donde estaba el Yoh que había conocido con sueños tan grandes como el de convertirse en el Shaman King?

- **YOH: Pues, tal vez en un inicio pero la verdad es que mientras más alumnos llegaban a aprender el arte del shamanismo, en especial los más pequeños más me gustaba**

Yoh parecía feliz al hablar de eso, eso le alegro un poco a Anna

 **-YOH: No es como si fueran miles de personas las que llegan a la mansión a pedirnos que los ayudemos o los entrenemos, pero los que van son personas, simplemente muy especiales**

 **-ANNA: Especiales?**

 **-YOH: jiji si, son personas que han vivido cosas similares a las que tu y yo cuando éramos más jóvenes…**

 **-ANNA: Te refieres al rechazo de la sociedad por nuestros poderes?**

 **-YOH: Si, pero aun así también han logrado salir adelante y sentirse orgullosos de quiénes son y lo que hacen**

Anna se sintió un poco aludida por ese comentario, ella había negado por 5 años quien era en ese aspecto y empezaba a pensar que era algo que no estaba dispuesta a volver a ser, negar su pasado y sus poderes era negar gran parte de su vida y de por qué era quien era ahora.

 **-YOH: Y tengo que decirlo Annita, nunca supe que ser un maestro era tanto trabajo jiji, asi que lamento las veces que no hacía caso cuando me entrenabas, la verdad hasta que yo mismo lo hice con otros no me di cuenta lo difícil que era motivar a una persona a dar lo mejor de si y más cuando ellos mismo no creen que tengan el potencial que vez en ellos**

 **-ANNA: Si… me alegra que lo entendieras, parace ser que es algo que te gusta hacer**

 **-YOH: si, siempre me gusto ayudar a los demás y creo enseñar es una muy buena manera**

 **-ANNA: Entonces, eso es lo que quieres?**

 **-YOH: Te refieres a enseñar?**

 **-ANNA: Asi es**

 **-YOH: Ummm nunca me lo plantee así por que siempre fue algo que solo hacia y ya, pero si supongo que eso es lo que quiero seguir haciendo**

 **-ANNA: ¿Y qué hay del torneo de shamanes?**

 **-YOH: Ummm, pues no hemos vuelto a saber nada al respecto, supongo que algún día debe reanudarse por que debe nacer un Shaman King de seguro, pero en ese momento decidiré si vale la pena que entre de nuevo o no**

 **-ANNA: Pensé que ese siempre había sido tu más grande sueño?**

 **-YOH: Si, pero no el único, {** Mirándola fijamente} **supongo que si la vida me diera otra oportunidad tendría que sopesar todo lo que hay en riesgo en ese momento**

 **-ANNA: Que antes no lo hiciste?**

 **-YOH: la única razón que hallaba para no ir en esa entonces era el no dejarte sola, si es que algo sucedía, pero como te dije gran parte de mi impulso también era no decepcionarte ya que tenias tantas esperanzas en mi y en ser la esposa del shaman King…**

Yoh y Anna se quedaron en silencio por un segundo solo pensando en lo dicho por el chico

 **-YOH: Eso es algo… que aun quieres?**

Anna vio la gran duda de Yoh, además sabia que esa pregunta no era tan sencilla como parecía

 **-ANNA: Solo quiero tener una vida feliz y tranquila, sin importar si estoy sola o con alguien.**

 **-YOH: JIJI bueno suena un poco menos complejo que vencer a todos los demás shamanes del mundo asi que creo que daré mi mejor intento**

Anna se sonrojó y miró de nuevo a su plato ya casi vacío.

 **-ANNA: Y en el tiempo que enseñaste en Izumo, nunca llego alguna chica que creas que valga la pena?**

Yoh que empezaba a tomar su jugo de naranja se atoro al escuchar a Anna. El chico parecía estar muriendo ahogado, pero Anna solo lo miraba con duda, el chico se había atorado por una pregunta muy normal según su punto de vista

 **-YOH:** {tomando aire} **Pues… Annita, tu sabes que para mí nunca habrá nadie que pueda igualarse a ti, nadie que valga la pena tanto como tu**

Anna lo entendió, Yoh pensó que le estaba preguntando sobre chicas que valían la pena en un sentido diferente al que ella quería saber, que era chicas que sirvieran de sacerdotisa en el templo, pero bueno ya entrado en el tema y sabiendo que quien quedará podría y de seguro seria la nueva prometida de Yoh, al menos el chico podría dar una pauta.

 **-ANNA: Yoh… solo responde la pregunta {** mirada seria}

Yoh no sabía que decir, o bueno si sabia pero no como; la verdad hubieron periodos de tiempo en que Yoh no solo se sentía el más miserable e infeliz por perder a Anna sino que había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla, por lo cual aprovecho algunas oportunidades de mantener relaciones, no muy sentimentales con diferentes aprendices que llegaban a Izumo en búsqueda del conocimiento de los Asakura pero que terminaban alargando su estadía por otros motivos no tan educativos.

 **-YOH: Pues veras Annita las aprendices que iban a Izumo se quedaban a veces por un prolongado tiempo, por meses y pues entre tantas horas entrenando y haciendo caminatas por el bosque ellas no lo sé, empezaban a confundir las cosas y yo…**

Anna solo lo miraba con seriedad, esperando una respuesta; no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese tema ni por que sentía que su estomago empezaba a revolverse pero definitivamente necesitaba escuchar el final de la explicación…

 **-ANNA: Yoh.. ¬¬**

 **-YOH: o.O! Annita 5 años es mucho tiempo!**

 **-ANNA: mucho tiempo para qué?**

 **-YOH: Pues tu sabes… para esperar totalmente… solo**

 **-ANNA: Yoh solo dilo!**

 **-YOH: Que quieres que diga!?** {Un tanto asustado y muy nervioso}

 **-ANNA: Que no todas las noches eran de devoción a mi y mi recuerdo como querías hacer ver cuando hablamos!**

 **-YOH: Anna es algo… complicado!... como lo tuyo con Michael**

 **-ANNA: DISCULPA!? Acaso yo te dije a ti que no te había dejado de pensar ni un día en los últimos 5 años y que solo esperaba que nos volviéramos a ver?**

 **-YOH: Pues… no, pero** {pasando grueso} **los humanos tenemos ciertas necesidades, que pueden salirse de nuestras manos a veces**

 **-ANNA: Como cuando te acostaste con la golfa de MIYU!? Y con quien sabe cuantas más en Izumo!?**

Anna estaba muy enojada, aunque sabía que era enojo irracional, ella misma había tenido muchas dudas la primera vez que se entrego a Michael, el primer y único hombre con el que había estado, pero ella misma entendía que después de un tiempo era normal tratar de seguir con su vida hasta en esos aspectos, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar enojada con Yoh por hacer lo mismo.

 **-YOH: QUE? Lo de Miyu ya lo aclaramos, entre ella y yo no paso nada!**

 **-ANNA: Que no lo recuerdas es otra cosa** {Dicho por lo bajo pero con odio}

 **-YOH: Y en cuanto a las aprendices en Izumo, yo…** {Calmándose} **se que no estuvo bien, pero muchas veces era mejor pretender que no me encontraba tan solo como lo estaba… eso ayudaba**

Anna se sintió un poco mal al ver el semblante de Yoh, además por que le sorprendía tanto, Yoh al fin y al cabo era un chico joven, buen mozo, bien parecido, de una reconocida familia, era obvio que una que otra chica se debía haber cruzado en su camino.

 **-ANNA: Bueno, lo lamento… ese no es mi problema en todo caso {** levantándose para irse}

 **-YOH: Espera** {levantándose de su silla y haciendo que Anna solo se quedara allí parada al otro lado de la mesa} **se que dices que no es tu problema o que de seguro no te importa, pero quiero que sepas que… ninguna significo nada, yo solo… estaba muy solo**

 **-ANNA: Si así actúas cada vez que te sientes solo.. {** decepcionada y enojada}

 **-YOH: No… yo solo me siento solo cuando… tú no estás en mi vida, Anna tu eres la única compañía que necesito te lo juro**

El semblante de Anna se suavizo un poco, no sabía por qué, ni como, pero creía en Yoh.

- **ANNA: Bien, no puedo culparte por de alguna forma intentar seguir tu vida, solo no quiero que digas cosas como que fui lo único en tu mente por 5 largos años, por que no es cierto**

 **-YOH: Lo es**

 **-ANNA: Suficiente! En todo caso sea solo quería saber si durante el tiempo que estuviste en Izumo, habías conocido a alguna chica que VALIERA LA PENA COMO APRENDIZ DE SACERDOTISA PARA OSORE?**

- **YOH: -.-¡** **[Soy un idiota, como entendí que si conocí alguien que valiera la pena en otro sentido]**

 **-ANNA: y bien?**

 **-YOH: Pues, muy pocas eran sacerdotisas, aunque…{** haciendo memoria} **hubo una muchacha hace un poco más de un año; ella era sacerdotisa pero quería aprender un poco más de la técnica de los shamanes y por eso fue a Izumo.**

 **-ANNA: Y? que había algo de especial en ella?**

Yoh sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse por el recuerdo de esa chica, pero lo disimulo bastante bien, no quería enojar más a Anna.

 **-YOH: Si, si… era bastante poderosa para ser un shaman comenzando, definitivamente debía ser por el poder que desarrollo como sacerdotisa**

-ANNA: {mirando las reacciones de Yoh con detenimiento} **Y crees que ella sería buena… como sucesora aquí en Osore?**

 **-YOH: No lo sé, nunca vi sus poderes como sacerdotisa porque yo la entrenaba en posesión de objetos y cosas así… pero creo que si era tan buena en una cosa como en la otra, podría ser**

 **-ANNA: Bueno y por qué decidió dejar de ser sacerdotisa?**

 **-YOH: No al contrario, se supone que después de Izumo volvería a su antiguo templo, ella solo quería expandir sus conocimientos o algo así**

 **-ANNA:** {soltando un largo suspiro} **Bueno, miremos a las 5 chicas que quedan aquí, si ninguna da la talla podemos buscarla y hablar con ella; estoy segura que si quería ser sacerdotisa no le será desagradable entrenar en Osore con alguien como tu abuela y menos para ser su sucesora en algún punto.**


	22. Prospectos para Yoh

Mike se encontraba fuera del templo sentado en lo alto de un árbol, no podía dejar de pensar en las imágenes de sus sueños, en lo que dijo Mei y en como vio a Yoh tan cercano a Anna; podría ser que la razón por la que él y Anna se habían distanciado en tan poco tiempo fuera Yoh?, no no podía ser, ella no era de las que perdonara algo como lo que el le hizo, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

 **-HORO: emmm.. ejemm ejemm, coaf cof**

Horo hizo algunos sonidos haciendo clara su presencia, pero Mike parecía no notarlo en lo más mínimo

 **-HORO: Emm, parece que tienes mucho en que pensar** {recostándose en lo bajo del árbol}

Mike apenas y lo miró, el no estaba enojado con Horo por la noche anterior simplemente tenía mucho en mente.

 **-MIKE: Algo**

 **-HORO: Mike yo querías disculparme por..**

 **-MIKE: Está bien, no es tu culpa…**

Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio mirando cada uno a un punto distante y diferente.

 **-HORO: Sabes, yo no recuerdo mucho de ayer, pero al parecer algo que me dijiste me ayudo y bastante…**

 **-MIKE: Solo que no lo recuerdas…**

 **-HORO: Asi es**

 **-MIKE: Pues, yo recuerdo gran parte de lo que hablamos, me preguntaste como podías saber si estabas enamorado de alguien y alguien de ti**

Horo solo guardo silencio, sentía mucha vergüenza, ese no era un tema que tratar según el entre hombre y menos con alguien que conocía hace tan poco, por mucho que le agradara.

- **HORO: Asi es…**

 **-MIKE** : {suspiro largo} **Te voy a responder lo mismo que ayer… ni yo mismo lo se a ciencia cierta**

 **-HORO: Ammm ya veo**

 **-MIKE: Yo, te dije lo que sentía por Anna ya que para mi eso es lo que significa estar enamorado, pero tal vez simplemente sea mi percepción ya que por lo que he leído y he visto el amor debe ser mucho más**

 **-HORO: ¿Mucho más? ¿Por qué dices eso? Pensé que la…amabas**

 **-MIKE: Yo lo hago, pero tal vez no como se deba; sino no estaría en la situación que estoy ahora**

 **-HORO: ummm, sabes se que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo pero me agradas Mike, si quieres hablar con alguien de cualquier cosa…**

Mike lo miró por un momento, Horo le agradaba, era una persona sencilla y sincera; bajo de un salto del árbol situándose frente al aniu.

- **MIKE: Horo puedo preguntarte algo y que quede solo entre tu yo?**

 **-HORO: emm, si supongo…**

 **-MIKE: confiare en ti [no que tuviera más opciones]… podrías hablarme un poco de… como era la relación entre Anna e Yoh?**

Horo miro a Mike con duda, nunca pensó que le preguntará algo así, pero tampoco es que hubiera daño por responder la verdad y menos una del pasado.

Yoh y Anna encontraron a las 5 sacerdotisas reunidas realizando sus rezos.

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: Señorita Anna, joven Yoh**

Las 5 hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. Anna mantenía su serio semblante de siempre, mientras Yoh parecía tranquilo y algo indiferente observándolas. Luego de un corto pero extraño silencio otra de las chicas habló

 **-SACERDOTISA 2: Podemos hacer algo por ustedes?**

Las chicas estaban algo nerviosas, no habían hablado con Kino después de todo lo de Chrome, pero temían que si la buscaban y traían el tema a colación cumpliría con lo que había dicho y las mandará lejos.

 **-ANNA: Si, quisiéramos hablar con cada una de ustedes, una a una si no están muy ocupadas.**

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, que querría Anna? era un requerimiento extraño. Anna quería que en todo caso Yoh las conociera, tal vez, y aunque no le gustaba mucho, alguna de ellas podria conectar al menos en algo con él.

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: no, como usted quiera señorita**

 **-ANNA: Bien, empezaremos contigo**

Las demás chicas salieron del sitio dándoles su espacio.

 **-ANNA: Muy bien, como es tu nombre?**

Kino se encontraba con Miyu, le habia hecho varias pruebas pequeñas esa mañana despues de que la chica aceptará competir, las habia pasado todas, definitivamente no perdería su tiempo con la chica; sin embargo no todo esta en la habilidad y el poder, gran parte por la cual Kino escogió a Anna fue por la empatía que desarrollo el chico por la rubia tras conocerla y ayudarla en Osore hace tantos años, la persona que fuera a ser su sucesora tendría que compartir un vinculo muy importante con su nieto.

 **-KINO: Bien, es hora de almorzar; adelántate, nos veremos a las 2 de la tarde frente al templo**

 **-MIYU: Si sensei** {dando una pequeña reverencia}

 **-KINO: hoy tendrás tu primera misión**

Miyu se fue feliz a comer y a prepararse

 **-KINO: [Y ahora… donde se encontrara Yoh?]**

Yoh escuchaba a Anna a hablar con cada una de las muchachas, en realidad no era de su interés, en lo más mínimo, les preguntaba a cada una un sinfín de preguntas, su nombre, edad, como había llegado a Osore, quien consideraba que era la más poderosa de entre las cinco, que les gustaba hacer, que querían hacer en el futuro, bla, bla bla. La verdad para Yoh todas sonaban igual, ninguna tenía algo remarcable que decir; sin embargo Yoh no perdía la oportunidad de mirar de vez en cuando a Anna, aunque fuera para esa tarea se alegraba de estar junto a ella, la chica había crecido mucho en ese tiempo, pero su tenacidad no había disminuido, lo notaba al hablar con las muchachas.

Anna hablaba con la tercera chica…

 **-ANNA: Yoh… yoh… YOH!**

 **-YOH: Si!** {Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones}

Anna lo miró con algo de molestia, quería que pusiera atención a las muchachas, pero estaba en otro planeta

 **-ANNA: Te decía que si quieres preguntarle algo?**

 **-YOH:** {mirando ahora a la sacerdotisa que lo miraba con algo de sonrojo} **Emmm no, así está bien**

La chica se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigía a la salida cuando alguien entrando llamó la atención de los 3 presentes.

- **SACERDOTISA 3: Sensei** {pequeña reverencia}

 **-KINO: Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Anna**

 **-ANNA: Sensei** {pequeña reverencia de saludo} **no, menos cuando se trata de algo tan importante**

 **-KINO: Y el rosario de los 1080?**

 **-ANNA: En cuanto termine de hablar con las chicas me dedicaré a eso**

 **-KINO: Eso espero… Yoh, necesito que vengas conmigo**

 **-YOH: Amm yo?**

 **-KINO: ¬¬**

 **-YOH: jiji quiero decir para que abuela?**

 **-KINO: Necesito que acompañes a Miyu en una misión**

La mirada de Yoh y Anna no se hizo esperar, tampoco la tensión entre ellos

 **-YOH: Pero estoy un poco ocupado…**

 **-KINO: ¿Haciendo qué?**

 **-YOH: Pues, Anna me pidió el favor de que la ayudará con la tarea que le pusiste de encontrar a…**

Kino miró a Anna, de seguro había tenido la misma idea que ella, quien fuera a ser la sucesora de Osore debía ser al menos del agrado de Yoh si iba a ser su prometida.

 **-KINO: Muy bien, pero en cuanto acabes te espero frente al templo… con Miyu**

Kino no dijo nada más y se marchó, Anna sabía lo que hacia la anciana también, comprobar su compatibilidad, eso no le gustaba para nada. Yoh miró la cara de Anna, parecía estar bastante enojada y se imaginaba que era por Miyu, pero tampoco podía decirle que no a su abuela sin saber bien que era lo que debía hacer o al menos que tipo de misión era.

 **-YOH: A lo mejor Horo o Len puedan ir en mi lugar**

 **-ANNA: Jamm, lo dudo…**

 **-YOH: Por qué? A la abuela generalmente no le importa quien vaya, con tal se haga lo que deba hacerse, ellos son igual de capaces**

 **-ANNA: No para lo que Kino necesita**

Yoh no entendía que quería decir Anna, pero la entrada de la siguiente sacerdotisa tampoco le dio tiempo para cuestionarla. Anna e Yoh charlaron con las otras dos muchachas, pero era obvio que la mente de Anna no estaba totalmente allí; la rubia no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si Miyu ganaba? Que pasaba si Yoh y ella congeniaban? Y por qué no si desde su punto de vista Miyu llevaba la ventaja en ambos ámbitos, no solo era mucho mejor que las otras sacerdotisas sino que ya había… tenido cierta intimidad y relación anterior aunque fuera de amistad con Yoh, empezaba a preocuparse y mucho.

Rápidamente terminaron con las 5 chicas, y se dispusieron a salir de allí, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

- **YOH: Y bien?**

 **-ANNA: ¿?** {Mirándolo con duda}

 **-YOH: Alguna de las chicas llamó tu atención?**

 **-ANNA: ¿A ti si?**

 **-YOH: No, la verdad es que después de conocer el buen trabajo que han hecho tu y la abuela es difícil considerar a cualquier otra persona para el puesto**

Anna se sonrojó por la naturalidad y seguridad con que Yoh respondió.

 **-ANNA: Bien, iré a terminar mis demás tareas**

 **-YOH: ¿Que hay de encontrar a la sucesora?**

 **-ANNA: Tengo que pensarlo un poco** {empezando a marcharse}

Yoh no sabía por qué Anna estaba tan desanimada y seria, pero lo mejor sería darle un espacio al menos mientras el hablaba con su abuela y trataba de zafarse de lo de Miyu, así que se dirigió al templo.

 **-YOH: Abuela ya estoy aquí…. Emm Miyu? Hola…**

 **-MIYU: YOH! Qué bueno que llegas** {colgándose del cuello del chico}

Yoh sonrió incómodamente mientras se soltaba con cuidado del agarre de la chica, ella parecía ser tan animada como antes.

 **-MIYU: La sensei Kino me dijo que me daría mi primera misión y que tú me acompañarías! No es eso emocionante!**

 **-YOH: Emm si respecto a eso … ¿abuela no es posible que vayan Len o Horo?… yo tengo otras cosas que hacer**

 **-KINO: Esta misión es tanto para ti como para ella**

 **-YOH: ¿? Qué misión?**

 **-KINO: Bien, aunque las cosas aquí no estén tan bien como siempre no podemos simplemente ignorar nuestros deberes para con la sociedad, mucha gente aquí depende de nosotros y de nuestras funciones como detractores de espíritus malignos, tu como parte de la familia Asakura debería entenderlo más que nadie Yoh. He recibido varias cartas de una familia que vive al otro costado de la montaña, en la parte baja, al parecer han estado teniendo problemas con los espíritus.**

 **-YOH: Problemas? De que clase?**

 **-KINO: Como sabes Osore es un sitio que todos conocen por su gran concentración de almas, así que no es una sorpresa que a sus alrededores pasen cosas de este tipo; está familia ha sido por generaciones la guardiana de un pequeño templo que queda al pie de la montaña, sin embargo hace unas semanas el sello que daba el poder al templo se rompió.**

 **-YOH: ¿Entonces cual es nuestra misión?**

 **-KINO: Bien, la de Miyu es ir y regenerar el sello como sacerdotisa, ya que de esta forma ningún otro espíritu saldrá por allí; la tuya como shaman es eliminar cualquier demonio o espíritu maligno que haya logrado ya pasar y que quiera impedir que Miyu renueve el sello.**

 **-YOH: Len o Horo…**

 **-KINO: Ellos no son miembros de la familia Asakura, esa gente busca nuestra ayuda.. LA DE LOS ASAKURA.**

Yoh vio que su abuela estaba bastante seria al respecto, y sabía que toda su familia lo era al respecto de esos temas, por lo cual no pudo decir que no.

 **-KINO: Bien, lo único que deben hacer es tomar el camino que rodea el lado oriente de la montaña y estarán allí en un par de horas, si se apresuran podrán volver hoy mismo.**

 **-MIYU: Perfecto! Ya estoy lista!**

 **-YOH: Umm yo, iré por mis cosas {** dicho con desanimo}

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del templo Mike y Horo conversaban.

 **-HORO: Y eso es prácticamente todo**

 **-MIKE: mmmm** {Un tanto pensativo} **Ya veo, es algo…conciso**

 **-HORO: Si, pero así es, no hay mucho que decir al respecto, Yoh y Anna no eran una pareja muy romántica o expresiva, por eso nos sorprendió tanto cuando la vimos contigo de esa…forma, supongo que el que no era muy así era Yoh entonces.**

Mike no sabía que pensar de lo que decía Horo, o bueno si conociendo a Anna tenía un poco de sentido, ella le había contado su historia con Yoh cuando llegó a Osore, escucharla desde el punto de vista de otra persona era… diferente, según Anna lo que ella había vivido con Yoh había sido algo fuerte, pero según Horo ellos apenas y se llevaban, pero eso podía ser debido a lo reservada que era Anna con esas cosas, solo que como podía serlo tanto con alguien que vivía y con quien estaba comprometida, que no se permitió nunca ni un momento con Yoh?

- **MIKE: Y que piensa Yoh al respecto?**

 **-HORO: Puessss… tu sabes que Yoh es mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos y esas cosas son muy privadas como para contarlas… sin embargo creo que no tiene nada de malo que lo sepas, Yoh nunca me ha dicho nada de eso, es decir respecto a Anna o su relación; yo creo que el la quiso, pero que no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde ya que cuando ella se marcho el dejo de ser el mismo por un largo tiempo.**

 **-MIKE: Y ahora? Crees que aun la quiera**

 **-HORO: Lo siento Mike pero no solo no lo se, sino que como te digo esas cosas son de Yoh uno de mis mejores amigos**

 **-MIKE: No te pido que me digas si él ha dicho algo, sino que piensas tu que lo conoces?**

Horo vio la duda creciente en Mike, parecía ser que lo carcomía por dentro.

 **-HORO: mmmmm**

 **-MIKE: Por favor Horo**

 **-HORO: No lo sé Mike, la verdad se que Yoh está feliz de haber vuelto a ver a Anna, pero no creo que el sea de los que se mete con una chica que está en una relación… y más conociendo a Anna**

 **-MIKE: No lo sé, yo creo que el… puede tener ciertas intensiones para con ella, que no me gustan mucho**

 **-HORO: Eso es porque no conoces a Yoh, el es una buena persona… nunca haría algo asi**

 **-MIKE: A veces con ser buena persona no alcanza, no siempre podemos controlar lo que sentimos y tampoco lo que hacemos** {Bastante serio}

 **-HORO:¿Lo dices por algo en especial?** {Mirándolo con sospecha}

 **-MIKE: No, solo digo que a veces Yoh me da la impresión de que quiere algo más de Anna pero bueno… no importa que no confié en el, tengo que confiar es en ella**

 **-HORO: Tienes?**

 **-MIKE: Quiero… lo hago**

Horo ya veía por que de la preocupación de Mike, y a su parecer era absurdo además el percibía otra cosa diferente, que no le gustaba mucho

 **-HORO: Sabes que Yoh y Anna conocían a Miyu de antes?**

Esto llamo la atención entera de Mike, que si lo sabia… Jaaa…

 **-MIKE: Algo me comentó Anna al respecto**

 **-HORO: Que te dijo?**

 **-MIKE: Umm, no mucho, que habían ido a la misma escuela y que era amiga de Yoh aunque a ella no le agrada de a mucho, pero creo que eso es más que obvio**

 **-HORO: Y no te dijo … si entre Yoh y Miyu…. Como decirlo** {enredándose} **ellos dos… tu sabes…**

Mike lo miró con duda, que era lo que sabía Horo?, según le entendió a Anna solo ella e Yoh sabían lo que había pasado entre Yoh y Miyu, bueno y Miyu como involucrada; es más el no se entero sino hasta que llegó a Osore como su querida hermanita había logrado separar a la pareja, era algo terrible y despreciable de hacer pero aun así agradecía que hubiera pasado de otra forma nunca hubiera conocido a Anna.

- **HORO: Si entre Miyu e Yoh….**

 **-MIKE: Si entre Miyu e Yoh hay algo?**

 **-HORO: ps si… si hubo o hay…**

Mike lo pensó por un momento, que tan cierto era esto ahora o que tan conveniente?

 **-MIKE: Pues, que hubo… no lo sé porque hasta donde entiendo en esa época Yoh y Anna… bueno eso… y ahora, no lo sé… pero por que lo dices?**

Horo se puso bastante rojo y miró a otro lado…

 **-MIKE: No me digas que… todo lo que me preguntaste anoche… es por Miyu? {** Cara de sorpresa}

 **-HORO: JIJI pues veras… NO SE LO PUEDES DECIR A NADIE! {** Zarandeándolo de la camisa}

Mike estaba perplejo, que demonios veía Horo en una chica como Miyu, era casi que el demonio o bueno la marioneta de uno, Horo era un buen chico era una lástima que se fijará en ella **.**

 **-MIKE: Está bien tranquilo, nadie tiene por que enterarse de todo lo que hemos hablado hoy**

 **-HORO: Bien… pero dime tu qué piensas?**

 **-MIKE: De que haya algo entre Yoh y Miyu?... pues no sé, nunca los he observado en realidad pero los dos son solteros y parecen llevarse bien, además que se conocen de antes, no puede descartarse la posibilidad.**

La cara de Horo se entristeció, Mike no quería mentir pero si llegaba a ser cierto que Yoh y Miyu tenían algo ahora, eso lo ayudaba con el tema que tanto le preocupaba de Anna y de cierta forma seria mejor para Horo, no enredarse con una chica de ese… calibre. Horo y Mike siguieron hablando y caminando, definitivamente parecían almas en pena.

Rápidamente pasaron las horas del día, eran las 5 de la tarde. Anna salió del templo oculto, se encontraba muy agotada, había agregado la penúltima técnica al rosario, faltaba una más, la cual debía elegir Kino así que se dirigió a buscarla.

 **-ANNA: Sensei, quería avisarle que solo falta la ultima técnica para terminar con el rosario**

 **-KINO: el rosario de los 1096… creo que es mejor que conserve el nombre de 1080**

 **-ANNA: Como usted diga, ya decidió que técnica será la final?**

 **-KINO: Te lo diré el día de mañana, al fin y al cabo no creo que lo hagas hoy por el gasto que siento en tu furyoku**

Anna no dijo nada, era cierto pero no le gustaba admitir debilidad

 **-ANNA: Bien, me retir…**

 **-KINO: ¿Y cómo va la otra tarea?¿Algún prospecto por el momento?**

Anna mantuvo la calma cuando por dentro quería gritar, esas cinco sacerdotisas, eran fuertes no podía dudarlo, al fin y al cabo eran alumnas de Kino, pero aun asi… no lo suficiente

- **ANNA: Sigo analizándolo**

 **-KINO: Recuerda que no puedes decirle a Yoh que quien se ocupe de Osore también será…**

 **-ANNA: Si, lo sé, solo quería que hiciera al menos parte de la decisión, al fin y al cabo es su vida**

 **-KINO: No creas que yo no lo tomó en consideración**

 **-ANNA: Y por eso lo envió con Miyu a una "misión"** {diciendo la palabra misión con ironía}

 **-KINO: Era una buena oportunidad para que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos, tal como los hacíamos con ustedes antes**

 **-ANNA: SI y lo bien que funciono {** dicho por lo bajo}

 **-KINO: Dijiste algo? ¬¬**

 **-ANNA: Emmm no, solo que ojala todo funcione, en la misión que tienen**

 **-KINO: Estoy segura de que lo harán de maravilla**

 **-ANNA: Y si se puede saber… que es lo que harán?**

 **-KINO: Solo tienen que regenerar un sello no muy lejos de aquí, en el pequeño templo al otro lado de la montaña, estarán de vuelta en unas cuantas horas**

Al otro lado de la montaña Yoh y Mei caminaban lado a lado, Mei parecía bastante feliz y emocionada, mientras Yoh, bueno parecia distraído y hasta triste.

 **-MIYU: Yoh…Yoh…YOH!**

 **-YOH: Amm lo siento… decías algo?**

 **-MIYU: ¿Te preguntaba si algo pasa?, has estado muy callado desde que salimos del templo**

 **-YOH: JIJI no es… nada… solo un poco de… sueño**

Miyu miró al chico con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos marrones y enseguida cambio su semblante a uno bastante triste

 **-MIYU: Yoh, ¿que… ya no te agrado?**

Yoh se sintió un poco mal por la chica, de seguro esa era la impresión que daba al evitarla tanto

 **-YOH: JIJIIJI no! no es eso, es solo que…**

 **-MIYU: ¿me detestas por lo que pasó entre nosotros hace años?**

Yoh no dijo nada, solo prosiguió su camino mirando a otro lado; el no la odiaba, o no del todo, recordaba lo mal que se había ido la chica cuando habló con ella, eso lo hacía sentir como n canalla más en el mundo, solo haciendo sufrir a las mujeres.

 **-MIYU: Sabes Yoh, como te lo dije, para mí fue muy duro saber que te habías marchado así no más y más… luego de lo que pasó..**

 **-YOH: ni me lo recuerdes**

 **-MIYU: Pero quiero hacerlo, la verdad Yoh… esa fue… mi primera vez**

Yoh se detuvo enseguida en donde estaba y miró a la chica con gran remordimiento, genial ahora pasaba de ser el peor gañan a el peor de los peores.

- **YOH: Yo… no lo sabía, lo lamento mucho, la verdad es que yo…**

 **-MIYU: no lo recuerdas… si ya me lo había dicho y en verdad es una lástima** {siguiendo derecho el camino un poco más delante de Yoh} **fue algo… bastante especial al decir verdad**

Yoh no sabía cómo responder a eso, no sabía si decirle que que bueno por ella o que que mal por él.

 **-MIYU: no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres, solo que pensé que si aclarábamos el pasado tal vez no tendría que ser las cosas… tan incomodas entre nosotros**

Yoh solo la escucho en silencio, si que era todo incomodo con ella

- **MIYU: Y más ahora que tu abuela me está entrenando y que tengo la posibilidad de quedarme por un largo tiempo en Osore**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro, eso era cierto, de seguro si aclaraban de una buena vez por todas las cosas la fiesta iría en paz y quien sabe no solo entre él y Miyu sino hasta entre él y Anna.

 **-YOH: Está bien, dime…¿qué fue lo que sucedió… esa noche?**

Miyu sonrió maliciosamente aunque como Yoh iba un poco tras de ella no pudo notarlo.

- **MIYU: En verdad quieres saberlo?**

 **-YOH: ps… supongo que es lo mejor…**

 **-MIYU: Bien, pero tendrá que esperar… ya llegamos**

Yoh y Miyu vieron una pequeña casa y frente a está dos ancianos sentado en sus mecedoras solo observándolos.

 **-MIYU: Buenas tardes!** {Acercándose a la pareja}

- **ANCIANA: Ustedes deben ser los Asakura, los esperábamos**

 **-YOH:** {sonrojándose} **JIJI en realidad yo soy Yoh Asakura y ella es Miyu…mmm**

 **-MIYU: Miyu Kaha, un placer**

Los ancianos se miraron entre ellos y después a los chicos

 **-ANCINO: La señora Kino dijo que enviaría a dos miembros de la familia a arreglar el problema {** Con algo de enojo y recelo}

 **Yoh y Miyu se miraron, por que Kino habría dicho eso?**

 **-YOH: Lo siento, Miyu no es una Asakura**

 **-ANCIANA: Pero como!? Y ella es quien va a regenerar el sello? Ese sello ha sido regenerado por los Asakura desde hace varias generaciones! {** Bastante alterada} **NO! si ella no es una Asakura no lo lograra**

Yoh no sabía que decir, la única que entonces podría hacerlo según eso era Kino, pero de seguro ella no haría todo ese viaje, era pesado para ella a su edad

 **-YOH: Miyu es discípula de la abuela, de seguro lo hará bastante bien**

- **ANCIANO: Lo siento muchacho, por generaciones siempre ha sido un Asakura, lo fue asi cuando estuvo mi padre, mi abuelo, mi tatarabuelo, mi tataratatarabuelo…**

 **-MIYU: Jeje no se preocupe, lo que Yoh quiso decir es que yo no soy una Asakura… aun**

Los ancianos e Yoh la miraron con duda, a qué demonios se refería?

- **MIYU: JIJI lo que sucede es que Yoh y yo… estamos emm… comprometidos y una vez nos casemos yo seré una Asakura**

 **-ANCIANO: amm? Es eso cierto muchacho** {mirándolo intensamente}

 **-YOH: Puesss** {nervioso y sudando mucho}

 **-MIYU: Por supuesto que lo es!** {Colgándose del cuello de Yoh} que no lo notan?

 **-ANCIANO: Muchacho responde! Es o no cierto?**

Miyu se acercó a la oreja de Yoh mientras simulaba abrazarlo y en un bajo volumen le dijo

 **-MIYU: hazlo por la misión!**

 **-YOH: Emmm si, es cierto jiji es solo que soy un poco… tímido** {separando a Miyu con cuidado de él}

 **-ANCIANA: Bueno, supongo que si vas a ser una Asakura eventualmente… está bien**

 **-YOH: Y díganos… donde se encuentra el sello?**

Elanciano de levantó con calma

 **-ANCIANO: Síganme**

 **Yoh y Miyu lo obedecieron, en el respaldo de la pequeña casa habia una especie de altar a la intemperie, su base estaba tallada en piedra y sobre este habia una pequeña casa roja de madera.**

El anciano se acerco a unos cuantos pasos del altar y se detuvo

 **-ANCIANO: Ahí está**

Yoh y Miyu apenas lo miraron, parecía estar todo en orden, hasta que… el anciano tomo su bastón y con cuidado abrió manteniendo su distancia las pequeñas puertas de la casa roja revelando su contenido, Yoh y Miyu solo observaron con semblante serios; dentro de la pequeña casa había una pequeña estatuilla de piedra con varios pergaminos encima envolviéndola, sin embargo los pergaminos parecían rasgados y quemados en su mayoría.

 **-ANCIANO: No sabemos como sucedió, que o quien lo hizo; solo sabemos que un día aprecio asi y desde entonces toda clase de seres horripilantes bajan de la montaña y atormentan a los habitantes de las aldeas aledañas.**

 **-YOH: no se preocupe, lo solucionaremos cuanto antes**

TIC TAC TIC TAC

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento para Anna, quien se encontraba en su habitación tratando de concentrarse en un libro; eran cerca de las 7 de la noche y aun no había señales de Yoh ni de Miyu; como podía tomarles tanto tiempo algo tan sencillo!

Anna dejó de mirar su reloj y luego miro alrededor de la habitación, en donde vio varias cosas de Mike, lo había olvidado por completo con todo lo que tenía que hacer, ¿pero donde demonios estaba el chico?

Anna salía de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, pero para su sorpresa solo Len estaba allí.

- **LEN: Buenas noches**

 **-ANNA: Si… buenas noches** {mirando alrededor}

- **LEN: Buscas a alguien?**

 **-ANNA: [A Yoh]… si… a Michael… lo has visto?**

 **-LEN: Ummm, lo vi salir hacia el bosque con Horo Horo hace ya varias horas al decir verdad**

 **-ANNA: ¿Y no crees que algo les haya podido ocurrir?**

 **-LEN: No lo creo, ellos son bastante capaces de defenderse solos**

 **-ANNA: mmmm…**

 **-LEN: Pero si quieres podemos ir a buscarlos** {parándose de la mesa}

Anna vio en el rostro de Len que también había algo de preocupación aunque quisiera negarlo

- **LEN: Le avisare a Yoh**

 **-ANNA: El… no está…**

Len la miró con duda

 **-ANNA: Fue a cumplir una misión… con Miyu**

Al otro lado de la montaña Yoh y Miyu tomaban el té con la pareja de ancianos, la misión había sido fácil y rápida, los ancianos habían invitado como agradecimiento a la "joven pareja" a tomar algo antes de partir de regreso.

- **ANCIANA: Y bien… cuanto llevan comprometidos?**

 **-YOH: O.o!**

 **-MIYU: Es algo reciente**

- **ANCIANA: Ya veo… bueno me alegra eres una muchachita con mucho poder, serás una gran adición para la familia Asakura**

 **-MIYU: Gracias** {sonriendo ampliamente y tomando la mano de Yoh que estaba sobre la mesa}

Yoh al solo sentir el contacto retiro su mano.

- **ANCIANO: JAJAJA No seas tímido muchacho, la verdad tienes una prometida muy bella! Deberías sentirte feliz y orgulloso**

 **-YOH: O.o! Si… claro.. bueno entonces para aclarar las cosas, lo único que han bajado a los pueblos son espiritus?**

- **ANCIANA:** **asi es**

 **-YOH: Ningún demonio? ¿O algo diferente a espíritus?**

- **ANCIANO: Exacto… ¿pero por que? ¿Hay alguna diferencia?**

 **-YOH: Pues si, algo, los fantasmas de por si no pueden hacer daño a los humanos, solo tal vez asustar a los pocos que los ven, pero lo demonios, ellos si pueden causar mucho daño al tener un cuerpo materializado**

- **ANCIANA: oh! Eso es terrible**

 **-YOH: Si señora lo es, pero como no ha bajado ningún demonio podemos regresar a casa en paz**

- **ANCIANO: Si, claro y lo merecen! Hicieron un estupendo trabajo, nuevamente denle las gracias a la señora Kino**

 **-MIYU: Lo haremos**

 **-YOH: Bueno es momento de irnos, gracias por el te** {haciendo una pequeña reverencia} **permiso**

- **ANCIANA: esperen!**

Yoh se detuvo antes de salir mientras la anciana se paró y se acerco a el

- **ANCIANA: Por favor tomen esto**

La mujer puso una pequeña pulsera en la palma de la mano de Yoh, mientras el anciano se paro y le dio otra idéntica a Miyu.

- **YOH: Gracias?, pero que es esto?** {Mirándolo con duda}

- **ANCIANO: tómenlo como un agradecimiento a ti y tu familia, que siempre nos han ayudado**

- **ANCIANA: Según la tradición de mi familia, estás son las pulseras traerán amor y felicidad a sus dueños, son pulseras para parejas** {guiñándoles el ojo}

- **YOH: O.o! emmm… no creo que esto sea necesario!** {Tratando de devolverla}

- **ANCIANA: Vamos muchacho tómala, ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, pero por desgracias nosotros por mucho que quisimos no pudimos tener hijos y no tenemos a quien pasársela, seria un honor para nosotros que pasaran a ser de la familia Asakura.**

- **ANCIANO: Solo tienes que ponérsela a la persona que amas y la pulsera hará el resto** {incentivando a Miyu a acercarse a Yoh y ponérsela}

- **ANCIANA: Cada matrimonio que la ha usado ha vivido una larga y feliz vida juntos, nosotros las hemos tenido desde hace 60 años**

 **-MIYU: Eso es muy dulce! Jiji**

 **-YOH: Si, lo es**

- **ANCIANA: Vamos que esperan! Pónganselas, tu a ella y ella a ti!** {Mirándolos con alegría}

Yoh no sabía que hacer, ya estaban muy metidos en la mentira, pero recibir algo asi con Miyu, era algo que simplemente no podía ser y no hubiera salido de sus pensamientos en un largo rato sino fuera por Miyu quien se acercó y estiro su mano a donde Yoh.

 **-MIYU: Son bastante lindas, pónmela!**

 **-YOH: -.-¡ perooo**

- **ANCIANO: Vamos chico! Que acaso no quieres pasar una larga y feliz vida con tu prometida! ¬¬**

 **-YOH: Emmm si, claro {** poniéndosela a Miyu rápidamente}

 **-MIYU: Gracias! Es un regalo muy hermoso en verdad** {poniéndole la otra a Yoh}

Los dos ancianos parecían complacidos.

- **YOH: Bueno muchas gracias por toda su hospitalidad, pero debemos irnos cuanto antes**

- **ANCIANA: Están seguros? Ya es algo tarde si quieres pueden..**

 **-YOH: No… lo siento tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el templo, gracias. Hasta luego** {halando a Miyu a la salida}

 **-MIYU: ADIOS!**

Miyu se apresuró a despedirse y siguió a Yoh una vez afuera él la soltó y siguió.

 **-MIYU: YOH! ESPERAME!**

Yoh empezó a caminar un poco más despacio mientras Miyu lo alcanzaba, la verdad quería irse cuanto antes de allí, nunca le había gustado mentir y menos de esa forma o sobre eso, era demasiado incomodo.

 **-MIYU: Espera Yoh! Que te sucede?** {Mirándolo con esa cara de que no rompe ni un plato}

 **-YOH: Y todavía me lo preguntas? Miyu a mi no me gusta mentir! Y menos en algo asi!**

 **-MIYU: Lo siento Yoh, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento**

 **-YOH: Pudimos decir la verdad ellos hubieran entendido**

 **-MIYU: Enserio? ¬¬ ellos dijeron que solo un Asakura podría hacerlo, no me iba n a dejar ni intentarlo**

 **-YOH: Pues bueno hubiéramos vuelto después con la abuela**

 **-MIYU: Y mientras tanto que!? Que bajaran más espíritus o quién sabe! Hasta un demonio que acabara con ellos**

Yoh se detuvo y miró lo seria que hablaba Miyu, bueno en eso al menos tenía razón, era por su propia seguridad

 **-MIYU: Lo siento Yoh pero tu abuela me dio una misión y no había forma de que volviera con las manos vacías para decepcionarla… menos en mi …primera misión** {luciendo bastante triste}

 **-YOH: Está bien Miyu, yo… lo siento, es solo que la situación me puso algo nervioso**

 **-MIYU: jeje a mi me pareció bastante divertida**

Yoh miró a la chica, era igual que antes con su buena actitud y su forma alegre de ser siempre.

 **-YOH: Bien… mejor apresurémonos a volver, ya está bastante tarde**

 **-MIYU: Si…. Yoh…. Tu… quieres que terminemos la conversación que teníamos antes de llegar en la tarde?**

Yoh la miró con algo de duda, pero bueno el necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido y si ella no se lo decía, nadie más podría.


	23. de mal en peor

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, YA LLEGARE A LA PARTE DE LA ACCIÓN, ES SOLO QUE AVECES NO ES TAN FÁCIL AVANZAR TAN RÁPIDAMENTE EN LA HISTORIA CUANDO UNO TIENE MEDIO ESTRUCTURADO QUE QUIERE QUE PASE, PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE LA ACCIÓN VIENE EN CAMINO :) NO SE PREOCUPEN. UN ABRAZO!**

* * *

Yoh y Miyu caminaban de regreso al templo, era tarde, estaban cansados y la conversación no era nada placentera.

 **-YOH: ¿Y… eso fue todo lo que paso?** {Bastante incomodo y mirando al suelo mientras caminaba}

- **MIYU: Si, como te dije fue bastante especial, dijiste e hiciste cosas que no cualquier hombre, por eso pensé que tal vez tenías algún tipo de sentimiento especial por mí.** {Mirando de reojo a Yoh y esperando su reacción}

Miyu le acababa de relatar a Yoh con lujo de detalles la noche que había cambiado todo hace 5 años, la chica le describió como ella volvió a su habitación para verificar que todo estuviera bien y como lo encontró dormido en su cama, ella al verlo allí tan cansado y pacifico se acercó a taparlo con una cobija, pero al hacerlo al parecer el chico se había despertado y sin decir nada, la miró directamente a los ojos, la tomo por las muñecas y la haló hacia él para besarla con pasión; luego de eso todo siguió por ese camino Yoh insistió a Miyu que quería estar con ella, que la deseaba y la quería hasta que así sucedió, o eso decía la chica.

- **MIYU: ¿Que sucede Yoh? ¿Enserio no recuerdas nada en lo más mínimo?**

 **-YOH: No y en verdad lo siento, solo que me cuesta en verdad creer todo lo que pasó y más por como…paso…**

Yoh miró a la chica, la historia no sonaba nada como él, o bueno no como él con otra persona que no fuera Anna en ese época, y aun así ni con la rubia había sido tan abierto como decía Miyu que lo fue con ella; hubiera deseado serlo con Anna, en verdad, pero no lo había sido.

- **MIYU: Lo sé pero así fueron las cosas** {mirando triste al suelo}

 **-YOH: Pero según lo que me cuentas si yo fui el que… inicie todo… ¿por qué me hiciste caso? ¿más viendo el estado en que estaba?**

 **-MIYU: Bueno la verdad yo no pensé que estuvieras tan ebrio, mucho menos sabía que tenías una prometida, además…**

Yoh veía el esfuerzo que hacia Miyu para seguir hablando, eso solo lo hacía sentir más culpable

 **-MIYU: Yo estaba muy enamorada de ti, lo estuve por mucho tiempo, cuando accediste a ir a la fiesta, pensé que tal vez tu…**

Yoh no sabía que decir, el en verdad nunca lo había notado, claro que Manta se lo había insinuado un par de veces, pero él nunca se lo tomó enserio.

 **-YOH: No, no era nada como eso, yo la verdad aunque no lo demostrara estaba enamorado de Anna… lo siento mucho**

Miyu se detuvo y bajo la mirada al suelo, estaban ya muy cerca del templo, si iba a hacer algo debía hacerlo ahora y más ahora que percibía unas presencias acercándose.

No muy lejos de ahí Horo y Mike tomaban el camino de regreso a la casona, habían pasado el día hablando de sus vidas, sus problemas y solo caminando alrededor, ambos lo necesitaban.

 **-HORO: Entonces que piensas hacer?**

 **-MIKE: no lo sé** {dando un largo suspiro y algo deprimido} **solo sé que no puedo continuar así**

 **-HORO: Si, lo mejor es que aclaren con Anna las cosas, ella no es mala sabes, tal vez un poco dura y reservada, pero estoy segura que si te ha permitido estar tanto tiempo en su vida es por algo**

 **-MIKE: Esperemos que ese algo sea porque me quiere como yo a ella {** pequeña sonrisa}… **Y bueno… en cuanto a Miyu…** {Mirando de lado a Horo **} no sé si todo lo que te he dicho te ayude en algo…**

 **-HORO: Pues, un poco la verdad… aunque no como lo esperaba; creo que el primer paso para saber que me sucede con Miyu es acercándome y conociéndola mejor, así como tú lo hiciste con Anna… tal vez las cosas mejoren**

Mike dio un largo suspiro, el había intentado convencer sutilmente a Horo de que Miyu no le convenía y que lo que sentir era algo más como una simple atracción física, pero el aniu insistía en que de alguna forma tenía que comenzar las cosas, y que esa atracción podía llegar a ser mucho más.

 **-MIKE: Que nos son esos…** {Mirando a lo lejos en la oscuridad} **Yoh y Miyu?**

 **-YOH: En verdad lo lamento** {Deteniéndose tras la chica y esperando a que reaccionara}

- **MIYU: Lo sé, tu siempre has sido una muy buena persona** {empezando a sollozar} **y no creo que tu intención fuera lastimarme**

Yoh no podía ver a alguien llorar y solo dejarlo así, el no era fan de Miyu, pero por lo que le había relatado ella era casi tan inocente como Anna en la situación.

- **YOH:** {poniendo una mano sobre su espalda para reconfortarla} **Ya ya, todo ya es parte del pasado…**

Miyu pareció calmarse por la cercanía y palabras amables de Yoh

- **MIYU** : **¿estás seguro?**

 **-YOH: Si, ya no vale la pena que estés triste por eso…**

Miyu giro y miró a Yoh aun con unas lágrimas en su rostro, el chico tenía esa mirada apacible y amable de siempre.

- **MIYU: Tal vez, podamos volver a empezar de cero**

Yoh sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica y su buena actitud

 **-YOH: Eso estaría bien** {ofreciéndole una mano}

Miyu muy emocionada no devolvió a Yoh simplemente la mano sino que lo abrazó, tomándolo desprevenido. Yoh sintió como la chica se colgaba a él, pero no la retiro enseguida para no indisponerla, menos después de todo lo que ya le había hecho a la muchacha en el pasado.

El abrazo estaba tornándose incomodo por lo que Yoh comenzó a alejarse lentamente, Miyu al sentir esto también lo hizo, pero cuando sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente la chica no espero ni un momento para posar sus labios sobre los del castaño.

Cuatro pares de ojos observaban atónitos la escena, pero solo dos se quedaron estáticos observando. No solo Mike y Horo estaban cerca cuando todo sucedió, Anna y Len habían llegado al mismo sitio cercano a la casona mientras buscaban por los demás. Anna no podía creer lo que veía, Yoh y Miyu abrazados en la oscuridad, era algo bastante sospechoso y molesto, pero cuando vio el beso pasó a ser doloroso e increíble para ella, por lo cual no espero ni un segundo para volver por donde había llegado.

Len solo observo por un segundo más hasta que vio como Anna daba la vuelta rápidamente para marcharse, ella se veía bastante extraña, por lo cual decidió seguirla.

Horo y Mike aunque no habían notado a Anna y Len, definitivamente había notado a Yoh y Miyu ya que en cuanto los vieron solo hablando empezaron a ir hacia ellos.

 **-MIKE: Ejemm ejemmm**

Yoh trataba de alejar a Miyu, pero está solo cedió hasta que escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Una vez se soltó de la muchacha la miró con duda y algo de espanto, ella se veía totalmente sonriente y feliz como de costumbre, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar recordó que había una tercera presencia que se había hecho notoria hace unos segundos.

 **-MIYU: ¿Michael? ¿Horo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

- **HORO** : {acercándose como Mike lo habia hecho} **emm, solo estábamos caminando un poco** {cara de confusión y un poco de decepción}

Mike miró a Horo por un segundo, se sentía en realidad bastante mal por el chico después de todo lo que habían hablado.

- **MIKE: Ya es bastante tarde**

 **-HORO: Si, lo mejor será que regresemos**

Miyu e Yoh se miraron, el con algo de enojo y desconcierto y ella con su gran sonrisa.

 **-MIYU: Tienen razón, además estoy muy cansada** {empezando a caminar hacia la casona}

Los tres muchachos solo la observaron, se veía muy feliz y después de la escena era obvio por que.

- **YOH: No es lo que parec…**

 **-MIKE: Eso no es de mi incumbencia** {siguiendo el mismo camino que Miyu}

Horo miró a Yoh parecía algo enojado y preocupado

 **-HORO: A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones** {siguiendo a Mike y algo decepcionado}

Yoh dio un suspiro y siguió tras los demás, ya tendría una seria conversación con Miyu, de nuevo.

Len siguió a Anna en cuanto la vio marcharse, no debía ser adivino que lo que la había echo reaccionar de esa forma era la escena que se había presentado frente a ellos.

- **ANNA: Deja de seguirme** {sin detenerse o disminuir la velocidad}

Len no dijo nada y continuo tras la chica hasta que entraron a la casona, Anna no dijo nada más y se dirigió directo hasta su habitación, entro y deslizo la puerta para cerrarla tras de ella pero algo se lo impidió.

- **ANNA: Que quieres?**

 **-LEN: ¿Qué tienes?**

Anna miro fijamente a Len, la chica estaba mucho más allá de seria, podía verse la furia en sus ojos

- **ANNA: Nada que te incumba**

 **-LEN: Fue por lo que vimos….allí afuera en la oscuridad?**

 **-ANNA: No se dé qué demonios me hablas** {tratando de simular tranquilidad lo mejor que podía}

 **-LEN: Entonces por qué te fuiste así después de..**

 **-ANNA: No se qué demonios viste, o crees que sucede pero lo que sea DEJAME EN PAZ! {** Empujándolo fuera de su habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza}

Len observó la puerta de la chica por unos segundos, el no era tan cercano a ella, no la conocía tan bien, pero era obvio que algo le pasaba y ese algo tenia que ver con Yoh, Miyu y la escena que había presenciado… pero ¿por qué? Ella tenía a Michael, pero sabía que también tenían problemas, además sabiendo que lo que Yoh sentía por la rubia, tal vez no era del todo una locura que ella pudiera aun tener sentimientos por él como el castaño le había afirmado.

Tan pronto Anna cerró la puerta en la cara a Len, entró, distendió de un tirón su futón y se acostó en este, cuanto desearía que a dormir, pero no fue así; se cubrió totalmente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía su respiración agitada y sentía las lagrimas subiendo a sus ojos, quemándola por dentro como la gran rabia y dolor que sentía! Era una estúpida! Como podía haber confiado en Yoh!? Era claro que no todo era como él lo había pintado en un principio, él, el pobre inocente que no rompía ni un plato, víctima de la situación que solo se desvivía por ella desde el momento en que se fue… PFFF… Como pudo ser tan ciega! Cuanto tiempo venia viéndole la cara con la desgraciada de Miyu!

Yoh, Horo y Mike entraron a la casona un poco después, no había señales de Miyu, de seguro de había ido a dormir. El único que parecía seguir despierto en era Len, quien los recibió al llegar.

- **LEN: Es tarde**

Los tres chicos apenas lo miraron, se veía muy serio.

- **YOH: ¿Sucede algo?**

 **-LEN: No por aquí… que tal con ustedes? ¿Todo bien**?

Mike y Horo miraron a Yoh

- **YOH: Si… todo anda… bien**

Horo siguió derecho a su habitación, luego lo siguió Len y por ultimo Mike apenas miró a Yoh de mala manera como siempre y prosiguió a su cuarto, el que compartía con Anna. Yoh lo observó marcharse con preocupación, ¿le contaría lo que vio a Anna? esperaba poder contárselo él a ella antes, pero aun así… ¿qué le diría? Que como cosa rara, no fue su culpa? Ni el lo creería, aunque así era, por que tenía que ocurrirle eso y ahora!

Mike entro con sigilo a la habitación y vio que Anna se encontraba acostada en su futón, totalmente cubierta, de seguro estaba dormida. El chico dio un gran suspiro y se acercó con cuidado a ella, la conversación que tenían pendiente no pasaría de mañana, la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería lo inquietaba y deprimía bastante, el no quería perderla, pero tampoco quería retenerla. Con cuidado se agacho junto al futón y acaricio lo que parecía ser la espalda de la chica, solo que después de hacerlo el futón se desdoblo un poco dando paso a que la mirada de Mike y Anna se encontrara.

- **MIKE: Yo… lo siento no quise despertarte**

Anna solo lo observo por un momento, allí cerca viéndola con tanta preocupación y dolor.

 **-ANNA: No lo hiciste, no estaba dormida**

Mike vio que Anna se había acostado con su ropa de día, era extraño en ella.

 **-MIKE: ¿Estás bien?** {Viendo algo extraño en los ojos de Anna, que no veía hace mucho}

Anna quería gritar que NO, no estaba nada bien! En verdad no lo estaba, quería llora, golpear las paredes, golpear a Miyu a Yoh, irse cuanto antes de allí y olvidar todo!... no quería saber ni pensar en nada que la lastimara, así que siguiendo sus impulsos se levantó un poco, tomó la cara de Mike entre sus manos para acercarlo a ella y sin ninguna otra advertencia besarlo con fuerza!, como hace mucho no lo hacían. Mike se sorprendió bastante, pero enseguida respondió el beso e intento acercarse más a la chica sujetándola por la cintura, extrañaba tanto esa cercanía. Un beso que se transformo en muchos, cada uno cargado hambre, hambre de amor, de sentirse bien, reconfortados, queridos; no pasó mucho tiempo para que las manos de Mike empezaran a recorrer con emoción y casi desesperación el cuerpo de Anna y abrirse paso entre su ropa, esperaba que Anna lo dejará continuar y por cómo iban las cosas así sería, la chica desabotono con rapidez la camisa de Michael y con sus manos repasaba cada musculo del chico, la pasión empezaba a desfogarse y no había otra cosa en la mente de los dos más que satisfacer sus necesidades. Cuando la ropa de Anna desapareció del panorama Michael no pudo evitar detenerse un momento y solo observarla, el cuerpo de Anna era perfecto, una verdadera obra de arte le quitaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía, y cuando lo tocaba, era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Anna permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y se deja llevar de forma casi mecánica, hasta que sintió que el muchacho se detenía. La chica abrió los ojos y lo vio jadeando levemente, sudando, solo en su ropa interior, encima de ella solo observándola. Sus ojos se encontraron enseguida, ninguno eran los mismos que antes, Anna veía en los de Mike, miedo, inseguridad, dolor y se preguntaba si ella misma había puesto todo eso allí; mientras que Mike veía en los de Anna un vacio consumidor, esperaba que fuera solo su imaginación o algo temporal.

Anna levantó su mano lentamente hasta la mejilla de Mike, la acaricio suavemente y dijo de forma muy suave:

 **-ANNA: Te necesito… como nunca antes**

Mike no entendía el por qué, pero no era momento para cuestionarlo, era su oportunidad de reconectar con Anna, ya habría tiempo para conversaciones complicadas; Así que tomó de su mejilla la mano de Anna, la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó suavemente para luego responder

- **MIKE: te amo y siempre voy a estar contigo**

Anna simplemente cerró los ojos mientras Michael volvía a tomar posesión de su cuerpo con sus besos y sus caricias, la chica afanosamente se deshizo de la poca ropa que le quedaba y así completaron el acto de unión esa noche, uno entregando su alma al amor y la otra a la desesperación y el dolor.

Anna y Mike estuvieron juntos varias veces esa noche, no lo habían estado desde su llegada a Osore así que parecían querer compensar ese tiempo perdido; cuando Mike sintió que Anna estuvo satisfecha sonrió y envolviéndola entre sus brazos se quedó dormido. Anna no alejó a Mike pero mientras el dormía, ella permanencia totalmente despierta, había pensado que el amor de Mike y su presencia podían hacerla sentir bien como antes, pero no era así, el hueco en su corazón estaba abierto e iba devorando todo a su paso.

A la mañana siguiente todos los habitantes del templo se levantaron y reunieron para desayunar, unos ciertamente se veían más felices que otros. Mike no podía dejar de sonreír y mirar a Anna, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran después de la noche anterior, Anna solo se concentraba en su comida ya que sentía la mirada de Yoh clavada en ella, tenia ganas de levantarse y tirarle la vajilla, como podía seguir actuando como si le interesara tanto, cuando era más que obvio que no!; Horo miraba de reojo y con tristeza a Miyu, que se veía bastante tranquila y feliz y por ultimo Len observaba a los demás, el ambiente era extraño.

 **-KINO:** {entrando seguido por las sacerdotisas} **Buenos días**

Los demás respondieron unos con ánimo y otros con desanimo

 **-KINO: Bien, hoy es un día muy importante, el día de hoy Anna introducirá la última técnica al rosario de los 1080**

Anna ni siquiera miró a Kino, la verdad lo había olvidado por completo

 **-KINO: Además por si no lo sabían Miyu fue ayer a su primera misión como sacerdotisa de Osore, y según me comentaron fue un éxito total, dime Yoh ¿qué tal salió todo?**

Yoh solo observaba a Anna, parecía molesta, más aun desde que llego Kino pero no entendía por qué al no estar escuchando.

 **-KINO: YOH!** {Dándole un bastonazo}

 **-YOH: OUCH! Que?** {Sobándose la cabeza}

 **-KINO: ¬¬ Que nos comentes como les fue con Miyu en la misión?**

Yoh volteo a mirar a su abuela, y luego a Miyu se veía supremamente feliz y emocionada

- **YOH: aaa… bien, sin contratiempos**

 **-KINO: Me alegra, recibí un mensaje de las personas que los recibieron, quedaron no solo muy complacidos con su trabajo sino por el buen equipo que hacen**

Kino había llamado a los ancianos a constatar que tal había salido todo y no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar que tal se llevaban como equipo, claramente los ancianos luego de "saber" que eran prometidos y tras el intercambio de pulseras habían quedado muy emocionados.

 **-MIYU: Que bueno!**

Anna miró con enojo a Miyu, no sabía si podría soportar más estar allí sin devolver su desayuno y más por la charla que llevaban. Su atención fue llamada al ver a Miyu por una pequeña pulsera dorada con rojo que colgaba de su muñeca, era extraño nunca se la había visto en todo ese tiempo; y más extraño aun, Yoh tenía la misma pulsera en su mano mientras comía!

Anna no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de la mesa llamando la atención de todos allí

 **-ANNA: Con permiso, tengo… mucho que hacer**

 **-KINO: Pero muchacha no te he dicho aun cual será la técnica** {molesta por la interrupción}

 **-ANNA: La veré después del desayuno para que me lo diga y hacerlo de una buena vez**

Anna no dio la oportunidad de que Kino respondiera cuando ya había salido de la habitación, dejando a muchos preocupados y dudosos por su actitud tan repentina. El desayuno termino rápidamente después de eso, cada uno se dirigió a hacer sus cosas.

Kino había enviado a Miyu a esperarla en el templo mientras ella hablaba con Anna, pero en cuanto la chica llegó allí se dio cuenta que una sombra bastante familiar la esperaba, por lo cual sonrió y mirando que nadie lo notara la siguió un poco dentro del bosque, en donde se encontró con alguien que la esperaba.

 **-MIYU: Madre! Que alegría verte!**

 **-MEI: lo mismo digo hija mía, ¿cuéntame cómo van las cosas por acá?**

Yoh se quedó en el comedor pensativo aun cuando casi todos los demás se habían marchado, ¿qué Mike le había contado lo que vio a Anna? porque eso podía explicar el porqué no lo miraba y su repentina molestia.

- **HORO: Yoh… ¿podemos hablar?**

 **-YOH: emm… claro Horo dime** {simulando tranquilidad}

- **HORO: Es… sobre… lo que vimos ayer con Mike**

Yoh suspiro, porque no le sorprendía, su vida era un caos

- **YOH: No hay mucho que decir… solo que no es lo que parece**

 **-HORO: Pues parece ser que algo sucede entre tú y Miyu**

 **-YOH: Por eso te digo que no lo es, entre ella y yo no hay nada**

Horo miró con malestar a Yoh, como podía negárselo así de fácil en su cara, que descaro!

 **-HORO: ¿Y el beso? Que me vas a decir que lo imagine, por que Mike también lo vio**

Yoh miro a Horo con extrañeza, porque le reclamaba algo como eso y de esa forma?

- **YOH: Eso, es algo complicado de explicar, yo estaba hablando con Miyu y ella… confundió las cosas**

 **-HORO: Por favor Yoh, al menos ten los pantalones para aceptar que te gusta, o que algo hay entre ustedes yo lo sé!**

 **-YOH: No se a que te refieres Horo y ¿porque te pones así?**

 **-HORO: ES!... no… no es nada** {tratando de calmarse} **solo que Miyu es una buena chica… y no otra de las aprendices de Izumo**

Yoh sintió un golpe directo con el comentario de Horo, claro que Horo hablaba de esos días en lo que Yoh simplemente se relacionaba con las chicas por…ese motivo; Yoh mismo se los había confesado una vez que lo había visitado y lo habían visto en unas actitudes un tanto… comprometedoras con una de ellas.

 **-YOH: {** cara de duda} **Que acaso… a ti te…**

 **-HORO: No!{** negando nerviosamente con sus manos} **... a mi solo me agrada Miyu** {largo suspiro} **eso es todo, solo intenta por favor no lastimarla**

Tan pronto como Kino abandono el comedor y envió a Miyu al templo, fue a buscar a Anna, estaba cansada de su actitud y caprichos.

 **-KINO: Anna, necesito hablar contigo {** muy seria}

 **-ANNA: Si sensei** , {ya más calmada} **dígame que conjuro…**

 **-KINO: Eso no es de lo que quiero hablar, quiero que me expliques… qué demonios sucede contigo!?**

Anna observo a Kino con duda, la anciana parecía bastante molesta

 **-ANNA: No se a que se refiere**

 **-KINO: Me refiero a que desde que volviste aquí no has hecho más que lo que te place, ayudar en lo que quieres cómo y cuando quieres**

 **-ANNA: Lo siento sensei, yo solo… trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo**

 **-KINO: Pues no es lo suficiente, no para el templo**

Había una gran tensión entre ambas

- **KINO: Que pasa, ¿por qué esa actitud?**

Anna miró a la anciana por un segundo y pensó en desahogarse con ella del todo, pero no, Kino no era de la que entendiera de sentimentalismos y no podía negar que todo eso lo era.

 **-ANNA: Han sido días difíciles, eso es todo**

Kino sabía que había mucho más de fondo, era obvio, pero ella no era de las que presionara para ese tipo de cosas, a ella solo le preocupaba algo en ese momento

 **-KINO: Te comprometiste a ayudar a buscar una sucesora para el templo, la mejor posible y a…**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé, lo sé… y lo voy a hacer**

Anna se sentía atrapada, ella misma se había puesto en esa situación en que no podría marcharse hasta que hiciera todo lo que le habia prometido a Kino y en verdad era lo que menos quería ahora, solo quería salir corriendo de allí para nunca más volver; y eso de una u otra forma Kino lo notaba

 **-KINO: Diste tu palabra**

 **-ANNA: Si**

 **-KINO: La primera vez que te marchaste y abandonaste todas tus responsabilidades no lo cuestione, pero si lo vuelves a hacer Anna, creo que no habra mucho que pensar al respecto**

Anna no quería perder la poca relación que le quedaba con Kino

- **ANNA: No se preocupe, no me marcharé sin hacer todo lo que antes**

 **-KINO: Eso espero, bien, acerca de la última técnica… tengo algo en mente, solo que no se que tan factible sea**

Anna observo con duda a Kino, algo que Kino no sabía si funcionaria? Debía ser algo muy especial sin duda.

\- - - -De vuelta a las cercanías del templo con Miyu y Mei - - - -

 **-MEI: Muy bien, ya me preguntaba por qué no habías dado el golpe final después de que puse la mayoría de las sombras a tu disposición, pero llegar a ser la nueva sacerdotisa mayor y sucesora de Kino, le da un toque especial a nuestros fines, bien hecho Miyu {** sonriendo complacida}

 **-MIYU: Gracias madre, además dentro de poco el rosario de los 1080 estará completo y por lo que escuche de Kino y Anna, será cedido a la nueva sucesora, así como … el titulo de prometida de los Asakura**

Mei miró con sorpresa a Miyu, eso si que era comprometerse con la causa, dejaría a Kino sin nada, tal como ella lo había hecho hace años cuando prácticamente termino con el templo Tsu.

 **-MEI: No podría estar más orgullosa mi pequeña**

 **-MIYU: Gracias madre**

 **-MEI: Y estás segura de que podrás vencer a quien sea que entrene Anna? porque de eso depende el éxito de todo el plan**

 **-MIYU: Lo estoy, no es como si ella tuviera mucho de donde escoger; las sacerdotisas que quedan son pocas y no tienen muy buen nivel, no como el mío.**

Mei sonrió con orgullo a su hija, ella era en verdad poderosa, lo sabía, ella misma la había entrenado, paralelamente con Michael.

 **-MEI: Perfecto, me alegra escuchar que todo va viento en popa, pero esa no es la única razón de mi visita; necesito pedirte algo Miyu**

 **-MIYU: Lo que necesites madre, sabes que nada me hace más feliz que ayudarte**

 **-MEI: Bien, necesito que me ayudes a separar a Michael de Anna**

Miyu la miró con duda, siempre habían pensado que lo mejor era que estuvieran juntos para que la mantuviera alejada de Yoh

- **MIYU: Pero..?**

 **-MEI: Lo sé, lo sé…. Sin embargo los planes han cambiado** {un tanto nostálgica}

 **-MIYU:** {seria y molesta} **Si eso sucede que impedirá que Anna vuelva con Yoh, es más que vuelva a Osore?**

 **-MEI: Nosotros lo impediremos**

La gran sombra aprecio detrás de Mei

 **-MEI: El alma de Anna es muy poderosa, sería un desperdicio solo dejarla ir**

Miyu miró a la gran sombra, de seguro ella le había pedido a Mei eso, no habría otra razón para que su madre fuera en contra de algo que tanto quería su preciado Michael

 **-MIYU: Esta bien, pero sabes que Michael nunca te lo perdonara**

 **-MEI: El no tiene por que enterarse**

 **-MIYU: Muy bien, haré lo posible**

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos, Mei se marchó, Miyu se encontró con Kino para entrenar, Anna estuvo en el templo oculto pensando y tratando de manejar lo mejor posible la técnica que le pidió Kino para introducirla en el rosario de los 1080, hasta que sintió que necesitaba un respiro y salió de allí a estirarse un poco y tomar aire.

- **YOH: Annita! Te he buscado toda la mañana**

Anna escucho que Yoh la llamaba y se dirigía a ella mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casona, pero aun así no le hizo el menor caso.

- **YOH:** {apresurándose para caminar junto a ella} **¿Sucede algo?**

 **-ANNA: ¿Que habría de suceder?** {Muy seria y sin si quiera mirarlo}

Yoh veía el enojo, la ira, casi que el odio de Anna, no entendía por qué, o bueno tenía una pequeña sospecha, que Mike le hubiera dicho lo que vio, pero no sería tan estúpido de entrar en el tema asi no más en caso de que no hubiera sucedido.

 **-YOH: No, nada… solo que te ves… algo tensa**

 **-ANNA: Solo estoy cansada**

 **-YOH: Ammm, ya veo…**

El silencio era incomodo, mucho…

 **-YOH: Y cómo vas con el rosario de los 1080?**

 **-ANNA: Estoy trabajando en eso**

 **-YOH: Ammm que bien, y… ya escogiste a la candidata para sucesora?**

En ese momento Anna se detuvo de en seco, pero aun así siguió con su mirada que aunque denotaba un gran vacío, a simple vista parecía tranquila. Yoh al notar que la chica dejaba de caminar, también se detuvo y se devolvió unos pasos para quedar frente a ella.

 **-ANNA: Tal vez sea una pérdida de tiempo**

 **-YOH: A que te refieres? Ayer estabas empeñada en encontrar a la persona indicada? {** Cara de duda}

 **-ANNA: Ayer jmm {** riendo por lo bajo}… **Sabes tu abuela siempre ha sabido que es mejor para el templo, no se por que llegue a dudarlo por un segundo**

Yoh no entendía la actitud de Anna

 **-YOH: Entonces simplemente vas a dejar que la persona que escoja la abuela sea la elegida, pensé que Miyu…**

Anna dirigió su mirada a Yoh, una mirada certera y llena de enojo

 **-ANNA: Tal vez Miyu sea lo mejor que merezca el templo, y yo era la única que no lo veía**

 **-YOH: Eso yo no lo sé, pero creo que el templo debería tener todas las mejores oportunidades y eso solo puede suceder si tiene las suficientes opciones de donde escogerse.**

Anna ya no lo pensaba como las opciones del templo, sino como las de Yoh; sin embargo el muchacho no lo veía así ya que no sabía la incidencia que tendría la siguiente sucesora en su vida.

 **-ANNA: Bien, entonces escoge a cualquiera de las 5 sacerdotisas de ayer, ahí tendrás otra candidata**

 **-YOH: ¿No te importa en lo más mínimo cual sea?**

 **-ANNA: No**

 **-YOH: Sabes que ninguna tendrá oportunidad contra Miyu, la abuela está entrenándola con bastante rigor**

 **-ANNA: Bueno yo entrenaré a la que tu elijas si tanto te interesa**

 **-YOH: A ti… no te interesa en lo más mínimo?** {cara de duda}

Anna alejo su mirada de Yoh y vio que Michael se acercaba a lo lejos; la chica sonrio lo mejor que pudo, llamando más la atención de Yoh y sin decir más paso de largo del castaño para reunirse con el rubio.

- **ANNA: Michael, que bueno que te veo… es hora del almuerzo**

Mike vio la buena actitud de Anna hacia el y esto lo alegro bastante, definitivamente su encontró de la noche anterior había servido de algo.

 **-MIKE:** {devolviendo la sonrisa} **¿Que quieres comer?**

 **-ANNA: ummm no lo sé, sorpréndeme** {tomando la mano del chico para partir a la cocina}

Yoh solo observó la escena con demasiada duda y extrañeza, se sentía tan… fuera de lugar.

 **-YOH: Anna espera…**

Solo Mike volteo levemente a mirarlo, Anna siguió tranquilamente con su novio, pero antes de perderse de la vista de Yoh, le dijo

 **-ANNA: Si tanto te interesa a ti solo escoge una Yoh y mándala conmigo a primera hora mañana.**


	24. asi son las cosas o no?

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO PARA QUE ODIEN MÁS A MIYU :P JEJE. LAMENTO LO CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE AUN ASI LES GUSTE!**

* * *

Yoh se quedó en su lugar solo viendo como Anna desaparecía dentro de la casona con Mike, algo estaba… mal, tenía que averiguar que era.

Anna se marchó con Mike, entraron a la cocina que se encontraba vacía aun.

 **-MIKE: Bien, y que se tipo de comida se te antoja?** {Muy sonriente y feliz}

 **-ANNA: mmm** {bastante pensativa y seria} **no lo sé, lo que quieras está bien**

Mike no entendía Anna parecía tan feliz hace tan solo unos momentos, pero ahora era como si ni siquiera estuviera presente, o no de mente al menos.

- **MIKE: Ammm, bueno; entonces creo que veré que puedo hacer con lo que hay** {caminando hacia la despensa}

Anna solo lo miró y dando un gran suspiro se sentó a observarlo cocinar, esperaba que la presencia y actitud de Mike tuviera su típico efecto tranquilizador en ella, pero no era así, no podía dejar de pensar en Yoh, se sentía tan estúpida, y aun así no quería reclamarle nada para no viera el efecto que tenía en ella aun después de tanto tiempo, se sentía tan idiota y desesperanzada.

- **MIKE:** {cortando unos cuantos vegetales} **Y cómo vas con lo del rosario de los 1080? Según dijo Kino hoy terminarías con el**

Anna salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a Mike, el parecía esperar la respuesta con ansias

- **ANNA: Estoy trabajando en ello, lo que la sensei quiere… no es tan fácil, pero…creo que lo que quieres saber es otra cosa si no me equivoco** {cara de duda seria}

- **MIKE: JEJEJE que bien me conoces** {poniendo lo que corto en una olla a cocinar y tomando una silla para ponerla frente a Anna y sentarse **}… no te lo tomes a mal, me alegra que las cosas entre nosotros estén volviendo a la normalidad…**

Anna lo miró con incomodidad, de seguro se refería a la noche que habían compartido, si supiera que no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

 **-MIKE: … es solo que no hemos podido hablar… de todo lo que sucedió**

Anna sabía a lo que se refería el chico, la noche en el bar, la pelea, lo distante que habían estado; pero pensar en eso solo la hacía pensar en la causa de todo lo anterior… Yoh.

- **MIKE: Y bien, crees que podemos hablar de eso ahora?**

Anna levantó lentamente la mirada hasta los ojos de Michael, el chico parecía realmente feliz y esperanzado, eso solo la hacía sentir peor.

 **-ANNA: Esta bien… {** Llevando toda su atención al chico}

- **MIKE: Anny tu sabes que nunca he sido de los que piden mucho, nunca te exigí nada que no creí que fuera totalmente justo o necesario, por lo cual te pido que me digas ¿por qué que nos hemos alejado tanto desde que llegamos aquí?**

 **-ANNA** [Es mi culpa, es por …Yoh] **Yo… no lo sé Mike**

Mike la miro con duda, sabía que ese no sé no era cierto

 **-MIKE: Anny**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, la mirada del chico era acusadora, a lo mejor sabía que había algo más de lo que ella quería dejar ver, y el tenia razón, nunca le pidió más que lo justo y necesario, se lo debía

 **-ANNA: Yo no lo sé a ciencia cierta Michael, la verdad puede ser una mezcla de muchas emociones… preocupación, miedo, nostalgia… no lo sé, solo una es más que suficiente**

Mike no sabía que pensar, las palabras de Anna parecían ser honestas, pero aun así, no del todo. Debía indagar más a fondo.

 **-MIKE: ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?**

 **-ANNA: Como me preguntas que de que!** {Levantándose de la silla y dándole la espalda rápidamente} **la situación no te parece lo suficientemente grave aquí o que!**

 **-MIKE: Si, pero tú no eres de la que se deja afectar tan fácil, sino de las que toma acción** {aun sentando solo observándola}

 **-ANNA: Por eso mismo, la carga recae en mi es… muy grande, mucha gente depende de mi**

Mike no podía discutir eso, era cierto. Kino había depositado casi que todas sus esperanzas en Anna, eso a él no le gustaba, menos sabiendo quien era el enemigo, que quería y como terminarían las cosas para el templo fuera como fuera.

- **ANNA: Además, no fue fácil para mí solo volver aquí y retomar una vida que ya no es la mía, una que ya estaba atrás**

- **MIKE:** {parándose y tomándola del hombro suavemente} **Anny, no tienes que seguir haciendo esto, tú has hecho lo mejor que has podido, no les debes más**

Anna giró lentamente, ella también quería pensar eso, pero algo dentro suyo era mucho más fuerte

- **ANNA: Todo lo que soy, lo que tengo es gracias a Ki…**

 **-MIKE: Es gracias a ti misma Anna** {Tomándola de los dos hombros y viéndola de frente **}. Tu misma lo dijiste eso era tu vida anterior, tu vida en Nueva York, conmigo, todo lo que has logrado es gracias a ti y solo a ti… si les debías algo ya se los pagaste y con creces**

- **ANNA: No es tan fácil… yo no puedo solo abandonar el templo a su suerte**

 **-MIKE: Anna el templo existía antes de ti y deberá sobrevivir sin ti, o acaso vas a venir cada vez que te necesiten y simplemente dejar tu vida a un lado? No crees que si le debes algo a alguien es a ti misma, el poder vivir la vida que tu construiste y quieres para ti?**

Anna no sabía que decir, se sentía intimidada por las palabras y la mirada de Mike.

 **-MIKE: {** viendo la mirada un tanto nerviosa de la chica} **Mira, no te digo que los abandones así a su suerte, pero tampoco dejes que sea más importante que tu vida; hemos estado aquí por semanas y las cosas no avanzan, tal vez es hora de seguir con nuestras vidas y Kino, sus aprendices y familia se encarguen de sus problemas**

 **-ANNA: Tienes razón**

Mike se sorprendió mucho, Anna estaba dándole la razón después de estar empeñada en quedarse allí por tanto tiempo?

Anna no quería irse, no solo por el templo o por Kino, sino porque su corazón le decía desde que volvió y se reconecto con Yoh que ese era su sitio, pero por qué? Por un amor de hace años, un amor que en realidad no valía la pena tanto como ella lo había pensado o deseado.

 **-ANNA: No había podido decírtelo antes pero estoy ayudando a Kino a encontrar una sucesora que se haga cargo del templo permanentemente, ella podrá hacerse cargo de todo esto; además le entregaré el rosario de los 1080 completo para ese efecto**

Mike la miró con extrañeza, el algo había escuchado en el templo de que Kino buscaba una sucesora, pero no pensó que fuera así de rápido y menos teniendo a Anna para hacer todo lo que necesitaba; pero al menos eso explicaba la devoción de Miyu al templo y a Kino, era una lástima.

 **-MIKE: Es una buena idea, es hora de que el templo continúe sin tener que depender de ti.**

Anna solo asintió

- **MIKE: Pero… eso cuánto tardará? No creo que sea algo de escoger de la noche a la mañana? O si?**

Anna negó levemente con la cabeza

 **-ANNA: La verdad es algo complicado, pero por ahora Kino no tiene muchas opciones…**

 **-MIKE: Quienes son las candidatas?**

Anna dio un largo suspiró

 **-ANNA: Miyu**

Mike ya se lo esperaba, no por nada la chica se había quedado y era tan amable con Kino, yendo a misiones y quien sabe que tantas cosas más

 **-ANNA: Y la otra debo escogerla yo**

Mike se sorprendió un poco

 **-MIKE: ¿Tu? ¿Por qué?**

 **-ANNA: Primero, porque de haberme quedado en Japón desde un principio ese era mi lugar, y segundo porque cuando Kino propuso a Miyu como sucesora yo le exprese que no estaba muy convencida de que ella tuviera… lo necesario.**

Mike se alegraba de que Anna no confiara en Miyu, eso hacía que corriera menos riesgos a diferencia de lo que podía decir de Kino, Yoh y el templo.

- **MIKE: Si, ella… tiene algo que no termina de cerrarme**

 **-ANNA:¿Enserio?** {Sorprendida}

Anna pensaba que era la única en el templo que no confiaba en la chica, pero pensaba que era a causa de sus sentimientos y problemas con Yoh

 **-MIKE: Si, no me agrada**

Anna sonrió levemente, Mike siempre estaba de su lado aunque no lo supiera.

 **-ANNA: En todo caso, creo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer, las únicas otras candidatas son las sacerdotisas que quedan**

 **-MIKE: Umm** {pensativo} **y por lo que pasó con el espíritu del apache ellas no deben ser ni competencia para Miyu**

Claro que Mike lo decía por que también conocía los verdaderos poderes de la chica, el templo estaba condenado. Anna solo asintió.

 **-MIKE: Bueno, creo que tienes razón, no hay mucho que puedas hacer**

 **-ANNA: Si** {soltando un largo suspiro y poniéndose de espalda en los brazos del chico como queriendo un abrazo, al cual es respondió gustosamente}

 **-MIKE: Entonces, Miyu será la sucesora? Así sin más** {abrazando a Anna}

 **-ANNA: Di mi palabra de que entrenaría otra candidata estás dos semanas, para que se enfrentara a Miyu y allí Kino escogería a quien entrenaría para ser su sucesora.**

 **-MIKE: Dos semanas más** {dicho con desanimo}

 **-ANNA: Así es, pero después de eso…. Regresaremos a Nueva York**

Mike sonrió mientras sostenía a Anna, tardarían unas semanas más, pero definitivamente regresarían a Nueva York, a su apartamento, a sus vidas. Anna seguía de espaldas a Mike por lo cual no tuvo que fingir mucho, su semblante era melancólico y triste. Anna decidió en ese momento que no valía la pena decirle todo lo ocurrido a Mike con Yoh, sus encuentros, sus dudas, todo eso lo dejaría atrás, ella solo quería irse lo más rápido de allí y retomar su vida; ¿por qué arriesgaría todo por un estúpido y efímero error?

Anna y Mike almorzaron juntos y después Anna volvió a la parte oculta del templo para seguir con la tarea del rosario de los 1080. Mientras Mike fue al bosque solo a caminar un poco, se sentía de muy buen ánimo, claro que todo eso desapareció cuando se encontró con su no tan querida hermanita.

 **-MIKE: ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?** {Siguiendo de largo al ver que parecía esperarlo}

 **-MIYU: Solo estoy entrenando**

 **-MIKE: Sigues fingiendo no saber nada?... patética**

- **MIYU: Tú eres quien para hablar** {siguiéndolo} **o acaso Anna ya sabe el alcance de tus poderes?**

 **-MIKE: No, pero no porque se lo oculte, sino que no veo por qué usarlos**

 **-MIYU: Tal vez tengas que hacerlo más rápido de lo que piensas** {risa maligna}

- **MIKE: Si? … No lo creo** {deteniéndose}, **me preguntaba por qué no habían dado su golpe final, pero** todo tiene sentido ahora

Miyu se puso seria, no esperaba que Mike supiera todo lo que ocurría, porque no sabía que tanto pensará entrometerse

 **-MIYU: Anna te lo dijo no es asi?**

 **-MIKE: Que acaso era un secreto?** {girando a verla} **claro que era obvio por la forma de actuar de Kino y hasta la tuya, pero si, ella me lo confirmo… tu quieres ser la sucesora del templo**

 **-MIYU: No te sorprende**? {sonriendo}

 **-MIKE: No, porque sabía que solo una mente retorcida como la tuya buscaría una forma tan baja de acabar con un sitio como este**

 **-MIYU: Y…. no piensas hacer nada al respecto?**

Mike la miró con seriedad

 **-MIKE: No, como te dije, lo único que me importa es que Anna no salga lastimada; y como tan pronto se elija a la siguiente sucesora ella y yo nos iremos y continuaremos con nuestras vidas, no es de mi interés.**

 **-MIYU: aaa, es decir que las cosas entre ustedes… están mejorando?**

 **-MIKE: Mejor que nunca** {sonriendo petulantemente}

Eso no le gustaba a Miyu, no con la tarea que le dejó Mei; pensaba que no sería difícil menos después de saber que Anna y Mike tenían ciertos problemas, pero no parecía ser más así.

 **-MIYU: Que extraño** {simulando estar muy pensativa}… **pensé que después de sus peleas y con todo lo de Yoh… emm, no debo estar mal yo**

Mike la miró con duda y molestia

- **MIKE: Lo que sea que quieras decir solo dilo, aunque siendo tu no creo que nada de lo que digas sea cierto**

 **-MIYU: Sabias que Kino estaba lista para empezar a entrenarme como su sucesora pero que Anna no la dejó**

 **-MIKE: si, porque sabe que no eres alguien de fiar** {serio y con brazos cruzados}

 **-MIYU: jaja que gracioso, pero no… Anna solo se opuso cuando Kino le dijo que la persona que fuera la siguiente sucesora seria la nueva prometida de Yoh**

Mike no sabía eso, Anna no se lo había dicho, pero ¿que tanto podía confiar en Miyu?

 **-MIYU: Ahora, yo creo que el hecho de que a ella aun le importe eso dice mucho, ¿no lo crees?**

 **-MIKE: asumiendo que lo que digas es cierto, que lo dudo; a ella no le importa de la forma que tu quieres hacerlo ver, sino ¿por qué ella misma se ofrecería a buscar otra candidata? Tal vez solo quería salvar a Yoh de estar con una persona tan… poco agradable como tu y nada más**

 **-MIYU: Puede ser, aunque si ella sabe que él y yo nos llevamos tan bien, por qué querría evitarlo? Acaso ella no quiere que el sea feliz?, digo porque luego de que nos viera besándonos el otro día debería saber quién puede hacerlo feliz**

Mike estaba bastante serio, no quería creer en las palabras de Miyu, pero por desgracia podía notar que la chica no estaba mintiendo, no del todo, o no encontraba una razón para que lo hiciera.

 **-MIKE: De que hablas? Ella no estuvo allí**

 **-MIYU: Estás seguro? Estaba bastante oscuro y era tarde, pero estoy segura que pude sentir su presencia y la de Len acercarse e irse después de lo que sucedió**

- **MIKE: Mira Miyu no se cual sea tu intención**

 **-MIYU: Solo quiero que veas que Anna no esta tan comprometida en la relación como tú lo estas**

Mike pareció serio por un momento al igual que Miyu, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios del chico, una sonrisa que con rapidez se volvió una carcajada.

 **-MIKE: JAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **-MIYU: ¿?¿? -.-¡ Que te sucede? Acaso te parece gracioso lo que dije?**

 **-MIKE: Primero mamá, ahora tu jajaja, ¿por qué no me sorprende?; no sé cual sea su interés en hacerme creer que Anna tiene interés alguno en Asakura, pero ahora que lo veo con claridad es solo uno de sus estúpidos planes….**

Mike se puso serio nuevamente de golpe

 **-MIKE: Por lo cual te lo advierto que es mejor que te detengas; entre Anna e Yoh no hay nada, así que déjense de estupideces.** {Siguiendo de largo}

 **-MIYU: Definitivamente no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… Nosotras solo nos preocupamos por ti Michael, o piénsalo, que ganamos nosotros con que sea asi? Que Anna se quede con Yoh? Que vuelva a ser la sucesora de Osore? Que se quede aquí a protegerlo?... Deberías al menos considerarlo.**

Mike siguió su camino, así como Miyu; el bastante enojado y ella bastante feliz ya que sabía que si bien el chico no le había creído al menos le había dejado la duda y que al fin y al cabo si el decidía a averiguar más a fondo podría ver que lo que ella decía no era del todo mentira.

 **Miyu siguió su camino hasta el comedor, donde al llegar solo encontró a una persona, una que le alegraba ver.**

 **-MIYU: Hola Horo!**

 **-HORO: Aaaa, hola Miyu, como estas?** {algo desanimado}

 **-MIYU: Que sucede Horo? Pareces triste?** {Acercándose a el fingiendo empatía}

 **-HORO: emm no, es solo que, estar aquí no siempre es tan bueno..**

Miyu sabía que Horo sentía una gran atracción por ella, ella misma se había encargado de que así fuera; ella vio que el chico la encontraba encantadora y atractiva desde la primera vez que la vio y decidió explotar eso siendo EXTRA amigable y acercándose mucho a él, de formas aparentemente inocentes pero que no lo eran; ella no sentía nada en especial por él, pero aun así sabia que nunca estaba demás tener unos cuantos aliados dispuestos a todo y sabia que no había otra mejor forma de atar a alguien que a través de los sentimientos.

 **-MIYU: creo que te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta del todo estar aquí** {simulando tristeza}

Horo la miró con duda y preocupación

 **-HORO: Pero Miyu creí que eso era lo que querías, estar aquí… por un largo tiempo?**

 **-MIYU: Si y no…la verdad es que este sitio me hace sentir, como si tuviera un lugar al que pertenezco; pero al tiempo** {gran suspiro} **hay cosas aquí que no me hacen sentir tan tranquila o segura como quisiera** {abrazando el brazo del chico como buscando algo de confort}

Horo sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante la cercanía de la chica

 **-HORO: Que sucede Miyu? Puedes decirme lo que sea, yo quiero ayudarte**

 **-MIYU: Es un tanto vergonzoso;** {simulando tristeza} **además, no quisiera ponerte en ningún tipo de posición incomoda**

 **-HORO: Incomoda? Por qué?**

 **-MIYU: Porque… es algo acerca de alguien que es cercano a ti… no, no** {parándose de golpe} **lo siento Horo, tal vez soy solo yo**

 **-HORO: No Miyu espera** {parándose y tomándola del brazo **}, no importa lo que sea o de quien sea solo quiero ayudarte, confía en mí**

Miyu dio un largo suspiro y se giro para quedar frente a Horo, haciendo su mejor cara de pobre mosca muerta lo miro directamente a los ojos

 **-MIYU: Es Yoh… el… creo que juega conmigo**

 **-HORO: QUE?! Yoh? ¿Pero… por qué lo dices?**

Miyu empezó a sollozar levemente

 **-MIYU: Pues… tú viste ayer, lo que sucedió entre nosotros…**

Horo solo asintió, no quería recordarlo

 **-MIYU: A decir verdad entre Yoh y yo han pasado, ya bastante cosas**

Horo parecía serio escuchando, según Yoh entre él y Miyu no ocurría nada, pero entonces por qué Miyu decía que si?

- **HORO: Bastantes?**

 **-MIYU: Si, pero eso no es lo importante ahora; Horo yo estoy muy confundida la verdad** {calmándose un poco} **porque la verdad a mi quien me atrae es otra persona** {mirándolo fijamente}

Horo se sonrojo y quedo estupefacto, ¿que acaso Miyu estaba hablando de él?

 **-HORO: Otra persona?**

Miyu asintió levemente y luego volteo su mirada a otro lado

 **-MIYU: o bueno eso pensaba**

 **-HORO: pensabas? Por qué?** {Muy nervioso}

 **-MIYU: Lo que sucede es que… como sabes yo conocí a Yoh mucho antes… esa época yo estaba enamorada de el.**

Horo se decepciono un poco, lo que pensaba no era su imaginación, entre Miyu e Yoh si había historia y por lo que parecía no había terminado aun.

 **-HORO: Ya veo… entonces, aun lo estás?**

 **-MIYU: No lo sé, a decir verdad como te dije yo estaba interesada en alguien más pero luego Yoh y yo volvimos a acercarnos un tanto y él parecía tener nuevamente interés en mi.**

 **-HORO: ¿Parecía?**

 **-MIYU: Así es, el a veces parece estar interesado como ayer, pero luego es como si no existiera en absoluto**

 **-HORO: por eso dices que el juega contigo? {** Triste}

Miyu asintió con tristeza

 **-HORO: Pero... Yoh no es así… tal vez sea solo una confusión, ¿has intentado hablar con él?**

 **-MIYU: Si, pero las cosas siguen igual…**

 **-HORO: entonces… tal vez lo mejor sea que te alejes de el**

 **-MIYU: eso mismo pensé yo…** {Largo suspiro **} pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo**

 **-HORO: ¿?¿?**

 **-MIYU: Yo no quiero perderlo, no hasta que aclare del todo mis sentimientos**

 **-HORO: Pero si sigues así solo vas a seguir lastimándote a ti misma, no es justo**

 **-MIYU: Lo sé, pero Yoh fue mi primer amor… y no quiero tirar la oportunidad a la basura ahora que se presenta**

 **-HORO: Fue el primero, pero no tiene que ser el ultimo; Miyu tu eres una chica muy linda**

 **-MIYU: Gracias Horo, ya se porque me fije en ti**

Miyu se acercó y abrazó al chico, haciendo que este se quedará pasmado por lo que dijo.

 **-HORO: Miyu… tu**

 **-LEN: Ejemm ejemm… disculpen si interrumpo pero tengo bastante hambre**

Horo y Miyu se separaron y vieron a un enojado Len tras de ellos, ninguno había notado cuando llego o que tanto escucho

 **-MIYU: Esta bien, de todas formas debo volver a entrenar** {mirando a Horo con picardía}

 **-HORO: Pero… no has comido nada aun**

 **-MIYU: Está bien, no fue por eso que vine** ;)

Luego de esto Miyu se marchó dejando a un Horo muy embobado y a Len enojado.

 **-LEN: No deberías confiar tanto en ella**

 **-HORO:** {saliendo de su embobamiento} **ammm? De que hablas? Tú que sabes? {** un tanto enojado}

 **-LEN: Solo digo que, algo no termina de cuadrarme en cuanto a esa chica**

Horo vio lo serio que estaba Len, pero no quería pelear no ahora, tenía bastante que pensar.

Un poco alejado del templo, dentro del bosque Yoh observaba a las 5 sacerdotisas que quedaban meditar, mientras él pensaba en lo ocurrido, por qué Anna de repente no estaría interesada en saber nada de quien sería la sucesora? ¿Y por qué parecía molesta?

Los pensamientos de Yoh se vieron cortados por unas amables palabras

 **-SACERDOTISA 1: Joven Yoh se encuentra bien?**

 **-YOH: Ammm?**

- **SACERDOTISA 1: jeje** {riendo bajamente} **lo digo porque parece que estuviera pensando en un problema matemático que no tiene solución**

Yoh solo rio como cortesía ante tal comentario

- **YOH: No, todo esta bien…. Emmm**

- **SACERDOTISA 1: Soru**

 **-YOH: JIJI lo siento, no soy bueno con los nombres**

 **-SORU: no se preocupe joven Yoh, no es como si esperará que el heredero pudiera recordar el nombre de todas en el templo, aunque ahora no quedemos tantas** {dicho con tristeza}

 **-YOH:** {sintiéndose un poco mal por entristecerla} **Soru?... sabes la mayoría de tus compañeras cuando les preguntamos que quien era la más fuerte de ustedes dijeron que eras tu**

 **-SORU: enserio?** {Sorprendida}

- **YOH: asi es** {sonriendo}… **debes ser una chica muy dedicada**

 **-SORU: jeje eso intento, algún día me gustaría ser tan poderosa como la sensei Kino o la señorita Anna**

 **-YOH: Son unos grandes zapatos que llenar no lo crees?**

- **SORU: Así es, pero después de conocer la historia de ellas y de cómo lograron convertirse en quienes son ahora creo que vale la pena intentarlo**

A Yoh le agradó enseguida la actitud de la chica, nunca había cruzado en verdad palabra con ella más que las necesarias y aun así poco recordaba..

- **YOH: Soru, alguna vez pensaste en convertirte en la gran sacerdotisa del templo?**

El resto del día cada uno se dedico a hacer sus cosas sin mayor inconveniente. A la hora de la comida ni siquiera se cruzaron la mayoría, aunque no fuera una coincidencia; Anna opto por comer un poco más temprano con Michael para luego irse a su habitación. Miyu comió en compañía de Kino mientras discutían cosas sobre el entrenamiento de los siguientes días. Horo y Len comieron juntos pero en total silencio, mientras que Yoh no apareció cerca del comedor en absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente tan pronto Anna salió de su habitación se encontró con un sonriente Yoh.

- **YOH: Buenos días!**

 **-ANNA: Si, como sea**

Yoh vio que Anna seguiría de largo, por lo cual se cruzó en su camino antes de que asi fuera

 **-YOH: Annita se que has estado muy ocupada y un poco estresada por todo lo que tienes que hacer**

Anna lo miraba con aburrimiento, lo cual hizo que Yoh se pusiera algo nervioso y terminara rápido su idea

 **-YOH: Por lo cual después de unas pruebas y una análisis pude dar con la que considero la mejor de las cinco sacerdotisas para que pueda ser tu candidata para sucesora**

Anna lo miró con duda, no creía que Yoh se tomará la tarea, y en realidad no le importaba, por ella que quedara Miyu, al fin y al cabo el problema era de Yoh que lidiaría con ella; pero por el otro lado, ella había dado su palabra a Kino, al menos simularía intentarlo.

 **-ANNA: Quien sea dile que nos veremos después del desayuno en la cascada** {siguiendo derecho}… **ya veremos que tanto puede hacer** {apenas volteando a mirar a Yoh y luego siguiendo su camino}

Yoh sonrió por un momento, hasta que escuchó de nuevo la puerta de la habitación de Anna abrirse a su espalda. En el marco de la puerta recién abierta se recostó Mike aun solo con su pantalón de piyama puesto.

 **-MIKE: Debe ser un nuevo record, no son ni siquiera las 7 de la mañana y ya estás aquí para molestarla**

Yoh le devolvió la mala mirada a Mike, las cosas nunca fueron totalmente cordiales entre ellos, pero nunca habían sido tan tensas.

- **YOH: Solo quería decirle algo importante**

 **-MIKE: Si, como siempre**

Yoh no pudo evitar ver detrás de Mike la pieza de Anna, solo un futón, definitivamente Mike y Anna lo compartían por las dos almohadas en este, pero por que? Ella ya había hablado con el chico? Que acaso esa era la razón de la forma en que actuaba la chica? O tal vez otra mucho peor

- **YOH: Tu… le dijiste a Anna lo que viste la otra noche?**

Mike lo miró con duda

 **-YOH: Me refiero a Miyu y …el beso**

 **-MIKE: Aaaa, no… por qué habría de hacerlo? No es como si fuera del interés de ninguno de los dos, nosotros no hablamos de cosas sin importancia**

Yoh no pudo evitar sentir ira por la actitud de Michael

 **-YOH: No lo sé, tal vez solo se te salió decírselo**

- **MIKE: No, para nada… como te dije esas son cosas que no me interesan a mi, ni a Anny, lo que tú y Miyu hagan es entre ustedes, así como lo que pasa entre Anna y yo solo nos incumbe a nosotros** {cerrando un poco la puerta ya que veía como Yoh miraba la habitación desde allí}

- **YOH: Si, claro…** {Mirando de nuevo a Mike}. **En todo caso te voy a pedir que no se lo digas a nadie, lo que paso esa noche fue una... equivocación**

Mike lo miro con duda, pero solo asintió.

 **-YOH: En todo caso, puedo preguntarte algo?... que sucede con Anna? parece un poco tensa**?

Mike también lo notaba, pero luego de hablar con Anna pensaba que era por todo lo que tenía en su mente y las obligaciones sobre sus hombros.

 **-MIKE: Tiene mucho que hacer antes de que nos vayamos, eso la tiene un poco estresada, tu sabes cómo es ella, tratando de hacer todo perfecto y en tiempo record.**

 **-YOH: JIJI si… esperan antes de que se vayan? Acaso ya decidieron una fecha?**

Mike pensó que la primera persona en saberlo era Yoh, al fin y al cabo el templo era tanto su responsabilidad, como descendiente de los Asakura y futura cabeza de la familia, como lo era de Kino.

- **MIKE: Emm si, pensé que lo sabías, el objetivo y afán de que tu abuela y Anna encontraran una nueva sucesora para Osore es que Anna pueda marcharse y seguir con su vida… cuanto antes.**

Yoh sabía que la búsqueda y de la razón, pero no que fuera un afán; ya que como Anna lo había planteado era simplemente una forma de asegurar el futuro del templo a largo plazo.

 **-YOH: ¿Cuanto antes?**

 **-MIKE: Si, o que pensaste que Anna se iba a quedar aquí para siempre… ella tiene muchas más obligaciones en Nueva York**

 **-YOH: ¿Que contigo?** {Mirándolo con enojo}

 **-MIKE: Entre otras cosas… En verdad no se qué esperabas que pasará Yoh, pero lo que te pido es que respetes las decisiones de Anna, ella sabe que es lo mejor para ella.**

Luego de esto Mike simplemente volvió a entrar a la habitación dejando a un preocupado, pensativo y triste Yoh.

 **-YOH [Pero entonces Anna ya habló con el y eso fue lo que decidió? Es por eso que me evita nuevamente?]**


	25. no basta con ser, hay que parecer

**HOLA DE NUEVO! GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS! VAYA QUE ME SORPRENDI NO SOLO POR LA CANTIDAD SINO POR LO LARGO DE UNOS.**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDIENDO A LA PREGUNTA DE** **ANABELLGONZALEZ92** **MI ZONA HORARIA ES UTC-5, POR QUE VIVO EN COLOMBIA; PERO ME IMAGINO QUE LO PREGUNTAS POR LAS HORAS A LAS QUE SUBO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES JEJE, LO HAGO A VECES DE MADRUGADA POR QUE A ESAS HORAS ME LLAGA LA INSPIRACION Y MIENTRAS TERMINO TRABAJOS Y DEMÁS APROVECHO.**

 **ANNASAK2** **GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y HACER UN ANALISIS TAN A FONDO, SOBRE LA PRECIPITADA DECISIÓN DE ANNA DE DEJAR TODO EN UN INICIO CREO QUE DEBES MIRARLO MÁS EN CONTEXTO, ELLA DE POR SI YA SENTIA QUE ESTABAN BASTANTE DISTANCIADOS Y MÁS CUANDO YOH EMPEZO A SER UNA PERSONA TAN SOCIAL Y CON TANTOS AMIGOS COMO MIYU, SUMANDOLE AL HECHO DE QUE AUNQUE YOH Y ANNA SE QUERÍAN BASTANTE NUNCA LLEGARON A DEMOSTRARSELO EL UNO AL OTRO, ELLA PENSABA QUE SU RELACION ESTABA NO SOLO ESTANCANDOSE SINO QUE TERMINADA DESDE UN INICIO Y ELLA NO PUDO SIMPLEMENTE SOPORTAR ESTAR CON YOH Y MENOS DE ESA FORMA, AL SER ANNA UNA SACERDOTISA Y MÁS UNA ENTRENADA POR KINO NO SABE OPERAR MUY BIEN SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y EMOCIONES, POR LO CUAL LA UNICA SALIDA QUE VE ES ABANDONAR TODO AQUELLO QUE LA HIERE Y QUE NO SABE MANEJAR. TAL VEZ POR ESO MISMO TIENES RAZÓN EN QUE ELLA NO MERECE A YOH YA QUE INDEPENDIENTE DE LO QUE PASÓ O NO EN EL PASADO ELLA SIMPLEMENTE HUYÓ Y NO ENFRENTO LA SITUACIÓN JUNTO A EL, PERO ESO ELLA LO SABE Y LE PESA POR QUE ERA UNA VIDA QUE ELLA QUERIA PERO QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LOGRÓ CONSEGUIR TAL VEZ POR COBARDIA.**

 **A PETICIÓN DE VARIAS PERSONAS LA FAMILIA DE YOH TENDRÁ UNA PEQUEÑA APARICIÓN PROXIMAMENTE, SIN EMBARGO NO ESPEREN QUE TENGAN MUCHO PROTAGONISMO, Y MENOS TAMAO QUE EN REALIDAD ES UN PERSONAJE QUE NO TERMINA DE AGRADARME.**

 **EN TODO CASO LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, POR OPINAR RESPETUOSAMENTE Y POR IMPULSARME A SEGUIRLA; SIEMPRE INTENTARÉ INCLUIR SU OPINIÓN PARA QUE SEA MÁS DE SU AGRADO, AUNQUE TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE COMO AUTORA TENGO UNA IDEA MAS O MENOS CLARA DE LO QUE QUIERO QUE PASE Y POR ESO MUCHAS VECES NO ES FACTIBLE INTEGRAR TODO. UN ABRAZO! Y SI ALGUNO DE LOS AUTORES DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO SIGO ESTA LEYENDO ESTO… POR FAVOR ACTUALICEN! JAJAJA QUE SOLO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR FANFICS POR QUE ME CANSE DE ENTRAR A LA PÁGINA Y VER QUE NO HABIA NADA NUEVO :'(**

* * *

Yoh caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a las afueras del templo donde las sacerdotisas terminaban sus rezos matutinos.

 **-YOH: Soru!**

 **-SORU: Joven Yoh** {pequeña reverencia} **muy buenos días**

 **-YOH: emm si, buenos días** {pequeña sonrisa}, **quería saber si pensaste lo que hablamos ayer**

Soru esperó a que las demás chicas terminaran y comenzaran a regresar a la casona para poder hablar tranquilamente con Yoh.

 **-SORU: si, a decir verdad no pude dormir en toda la noche pero ya lo pensé**

 **-YOH: Y bien?**

 **-SORU: La verdad sé que mi nivel no es el adecuado, no se acerca al de la señorita Miyu y mucho menos al de la señorita Anna**

La cara de Yoh se volvió triste por un segundo

 **-SORU: Sin embargo se que si me lo propongo puedo mejorar y lograr lo que sea, así como lo hizo la señorita Anna, ella en verdad es un gran ejemplo y una inspiración para todas nosotras; también creo que aunque la señorita Miyu es muy amable y poderosa ella no es en realidad aun la persona indicada para el templo, ella no sabe lo que significa Osore para mi y para las demás, por eso mismo, si, quiero tener la oportunidad de ser la sucesora de la sensei Kino, para yo misma defender y encargarme de mi querido templo**

Yoh sonrió ante el optimismo de Soru

 **-YOH: Fantástico!, yo ya hable con Annita, dijo que te vería después de desayunar en la cascada para iniciar con el entrenamiento**

Soru le devolvió la sonrisa a Yoh

 **-SORU: Será un gran honor entrenar con ella**

 **-YOH: Lo harás bien!, Anna es muy buena maestra; ella me entrenó para el torneo y créeme que aunque puede ser un poco dura solo lo hace por tu propio bien, así que mucho ánimo!**

 **-SORU: Gracias joven Yoh** {sonrojándose un poco ante la sonrisa y confianza que mostraba el shaman}

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia al joven heredero y se marchó, quería estar lista y a tiempo para iniciar su entrenamiento. Yoh la observo marcharse hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse lentamente y una voz bastante conocida

 **-HORO: Vaya, pero es que no dejas títere con cabeza**

Yoh volteo a mirar a su amigo con duda

 **-HORO: Entonces las aprendices de Izumo fueron solo el comienzo, qué ahora siguen las de Osore?** {dicho con tono altanero}

 **-YOH: No se a que te refieres** {un poco molesto}

 **-HORO: Yo creo que si… cuando te visite en Izumo y me contaste lo que pasaba con una de las aprendices que estaban allá, bueno no con una porque si mal no recuerdo fue más de una vez que te visite y más de una vez que aceptaste que algo ocurría con una que otra de ellas**

 **-YOH: Eso quedó en el pasado**

 **-HORO: No pareciera**

 **-YOH: Yo solo estaba hablando con Soru**

 **-HORO: Y que hay de Miyu?**

 **-YOH: Que hay con ella?** {Suspirando cansado}

 **-HORO: También vas a decirme que con ella solo hablabas la noche que los vi besándose**

 **-YOH: Yo hablaba con ella, ella me besó a mi**

 **-HORO: Si, pobre pequeño e indefenso Yoh, la malvada y enorme Miyu lo besó a la fuerza Jaaa**

Yoh nunca vio a su amigo actuar asi, pero el había estado bastante extraño desde el incidente con Miyu

 **-YOH: Horo porque no me dices lo que quieres decirme de una buena vez y ya**

 **-HORO: Que no es claro?, no me gusta la forma en que actúas Yoh, te metes con las aprendices de Izumo, coqueteas ahora con las de Osore, las ilusionas y juegas con ellas sin importarte en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.**

 **-YOH: Eso no es cierto; con las chicas de Izumo siempre fui claro y transparente, y aquí no he tenido nada que ver con nadie, ni siquiera con Miyu, ella simplemente confundió las cosas el otro día y por eso pasó lo que pasó**

 **-HORO: AAA si, y ahora me vas a decir que lo que paso fue un error del momento y que por ende a sido lo único que ha sucedido entre tú y Miyu?** {mirada acusadora}

Yoh quedó estupefacto, que tanto sabia Horo? Que tanto le había dicho Miyu!?. Horo por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en la charla con Miyu, se sentía mal por ella, quería ayudarla a defender su honor y de ser posible a alejarse de Yoh para que no la lastimara más como ella lo describía y más después de que ella dijera que entre ellos habían pasado ya "bastantes cosas"

 **-HORO: Entonces es cierto… ese beso no fue lo único**

La cara de Yoh estaba pálida y llena de sorpresa, pero poco a poco empezaba a denotar enojo

 **-YOH: Que fue lo que ella te dijo?** {muy enojado}

 **-HORO: Nada en realidad, el que me lo dice eres tú por tú reacción** {cara seria y acusadora} **. Y aun así dices que la confundida es ella jaaaa, nunca pensé que fueras de esos tipos Yoh, no sabes lo mucho que me decepcionas**

 **-YOH: No sabes de lo que hablas**

 **-HORO: Si lo sé, tú estás aquí simulando ser el muy buenito que no rompe ni un plato, pero en realidad no te importa romper la vajilla entera! No te importa el daño que haces ni a quien**

 **-YOH: Solo lo dices por Miyu, y las cosas no son así** {mirada baja y hablando bajo}

 **-HORO: Lo digo por ella y por todas las demás chicas que has engañado con tu imagen de niño bueno, no es justo Yoh y lo sabes, déjalas en paz**

 **-YOH: Yo no estoy molestando a nadie**

 **-HORO: Eso dices tu jummm… pero no que hay de Miyu, las sacerdotisa y hasta de Anna**

La mirada de Yoh subió hasta encontrar la muy enojada de Horo

 **-YOH: a que te refieres?**

 **-HORO: Ayy por favor Yoh! Si hasta su novio se da cuenta de la forma descarada en que te le acercas, que no crees que ya es demasiado? O que también piensas jugar con ella como con las demás?, pensé que la forma en que actuabas ahora era debido a lo que fuera que sucedió con ustedes, pero ya veo que simplemente es la forma en que tu eres.**

 **-YOH: Retráctate** {dicho muy bajo}

 **-HORO: ¿?**

 **-YOH: RETRACTATE!** {Tomándolo del cuello con fuerza}

 **-HORO: NO! ACEPTALO YOH!, PARA TI LAS MUJERES SOLO SON UN PASA TIEMPO Y NO PUEDES RESPETAR NI A LA PRIMERA QUE EN VERDAD TE QUIZO!**

Horo e Yoh estaban por irse a golpes pero antes de que así fuera una gran cuchilla se atravesó deteniéndolos y haciéndolos caer en el suelo sentados.

 **-LEN: Que demonios están haciendo?**

Horo e Yoh se miraron con odio.

 **-LEN: Y bien?** {Levantando la cuchilla sobre su hombro y mirándolos}

 **-HORO: No es nada, solo aclarando unas cuantas cosas**

Sin decir más Horo se levantó, sacudió su ropa y se fue bajo la mirada enojada de Yoh y dubitativa de Len.

Len le ofreció la mano a Yoh para levantarse.

 **-LEN: ¿Y tú si me vas a decir lo que sucede?**

Yoh miró a Len por un momento, no sabía que tan conveniente era, ni como podía ayudarle Len esa situación, tal vez solo agrandaría la pelea con Horo

 **-LEN:** {suspiro largo} **Es por esa chica Miyu verdad?**

Yoh lo miró sorprendido, como lo sabía?

 **-LEN: Es lo único de lo que el habla últimamente, además escuche un poco de su conversación sin querer.**

 **-YOH: aaa y entonces tú piensas lo mismo que él?** {un poco triste}

 **-LEN: No lo sé, que tal si primero me das tu versión de los hechos**

Yoh vio la mirada de Len, era una miraba comprensiva, contraria a la de Horo que solo lo juzgaba.

 **-YOH: Bien… {** Suspiro largo}… **pero, es algo largo y complicado**

 **-LEN: Estoy seguro que lo es, de otra forma nunca me imagine que fueras a tener una confrontación de ese tipo con Horo Horo.**

 **-YOH: Así es, y te lo contaré todo pero primero quiero aclarar dos cosas que debes tener siempre presentes, la primera yo nunca le he mentido a nadie y la segunda la única persona que he amado y que siempre amaré es como tú ya lo sabes bien, Anna**

No muy lejos de allí Anna llegó a la cascada tal como había quedado con Yoh; allí se encontró con que alguien la esperaba.

 **-ANNA: Tú eres Soru si mal no recuerdo**

 **-SORU: Así es,** {reverencia} **es un honor señorita Anna**

- **ANNA: Bien, entonces me imagino que Yoh te comentó todo, a lo que te enfrentas, las responsabilidades que sobrevienen y lo todo lo demás**

 **-SORU: Así es**

 **-ANNA: ¿Y lo aceptas?**

 **-SORU: Lo acepto no solo como una gran oportunidad sino como el más grande de los honores señorita.**

 **-ANNA: No será fácil**

 **-SORU: Lo sé**

 **-ANNA: Si pierdes tendrás que seguir al servicio del templo, y seguir a quien te derroto**

 **-SORU: Si señorita**

Anna la observó por un momento, la chica parecía dócil, un tanto frágil, nada convincente y menos para ir contra alguien como Miyu; pero ese ya no era su problema.

 **-ANNA: Bien, empezaremos en seguida, ya hiciste el proceso de purificación hoy?**

Anna dejó a Soru en la cascada mientras completaba la purificación, necesitaba despejarse un poco y pensar, no quería hacerlo, pero debía. Empezó a caminar por las cercanías y sin quererlo llegó al sitio en donde entrenaban Kino y Miyu, escondió su presencia lo mejor que pudo y se dedico solo a observar; Miyu sostenía un rosario mientras hacía unos rezos, de seguro intentaba invocar un espíritu, mientras Kino esperaba; Anna no pudo evitar notar la cara de molestia de Miyu, era muy diferente a la que siempre tenía ante los demás, de seguro Kino no la notaba al ser ciega, pero aun asi era extraño.

 **-KINO: Tienes que concentrarte mejor!**

 **-MIYU: Si sensei** {cara de mucha molestia y girando los ojos}

 **-KINO: Bien, termina el ejercicio y nos veremos de vuelta en el templo** {yéndose}

 **-MIYU: Si sensei** {volviendo a concentrarse}

Tan pronto Kino salió del panorama Miyu abrió sus ojos con algo de molestia aun sosteniendo el rosario frente a ella y sin más decir pequeñas llamas se formaron alrededor de sus manos y rápidamente apareció un espíritu que Anna conocía muy bien.

- **CONCHI: QUE? DONDE ESTOY!? Y QUIEN ERES TU!?**

 **-MIYU: Silencio!, yo soy Miyu, aprendiz de Osore; la sensei Kino quiere que le informes a la casa principal Asakura que en 12 días nombrará una nueva sucesora del templo, y por lo tanto los espera acá.**

 **-CONCHI: QUE QUE?**

 **-MIYU: Solo hazlo!**

Después de eso Miyu movió rápidamente su rosario haciendo al espíritu desparecer.

Anna estaba bastante pensativa, había muchos interrogantes para ella, ¿por qué Miyu solo llamó a Conchi hasta que Kino se fue? ¿Por qué Kino quería que estuvieran presentes los demás miembros de la familia ese día?

Luego de lo sucedido Miyu se acomodó bajo un árbol para tomar una pequeña siesta, otra pregunta más para Anna, ¿si Miyu quería entrenar y ganar, por qué se tomaba tan deportivamente el entrenamiento para gastar así su tiempo?, todo eso era demasiado extraño.

Volviendo con Yoh y Len…

Yoh le había contado a Len TODO! Lo que había sucedido con Miyu desde que la conoció, el castaño no era de los que les gustará ir compartiendo todo por ahí, pero sabiendo lo que pensaba Horo y lo que había escuchado Len prefería aclarar las cosas. Len no comento nada en lo más mínimo, aunque a lo largo de la historia trataba de mantener en mente las dos cosas que Yoh le había aclarado al inicio, y vaya que debían tenerse en cuenta para no dudar del pobre castaño a veces.

-YOH: … Y ahora Horo cree que yo estoy jugando con Miyu y que soy ese tipo de persona…

Len solo lo miró, seguía asimilando todo lo que le había contado Yoh. Yoh no quería apresurarlo a decir algo, pero el silencio de Len se estaba prologando y lo ponía bastante impaciente, quería una respuesta, ayuda, palabras de confort! Lo que fuera!

 **-YOH: Bueno di algo!**

 **-LEN: Que quieres que diga..?**

 **-YOH: No lo sé! Quiero que me ayudes a entender por que Horo está tan enojado y piensa esas cosas de mi habiendo escuchado ya todo lo que pasó**

 **-LEN: Pues, es algo complicado Yoh. Porque Horo no solo a presenciado los momentos menos oportunos sino que tiene a esa niñita clavada en la cabeza, y eso lo hace ver todo de una forma…diferente**

 **-YOH: Horo está enamorado de Miyu verdad?** {Cara seria y algo triste}

 **-LEN: No lo creo**

 **-YOH: PERO SI TU MISMO ME DIJISTE QUE NO HACE MÁS QUE HABLAR DE ELLA ULTIMAMENTE Y LA TIENE CLAVADA EN LA CABEZA! -.-¡**

 **-LEN: Eso no significa que esté enamorado ¿o si?**

 **-YOH: Pues… no necesariamente… el te ha dicho algo?**

 **-LEN: Si, pero eso no viene al caso. Yoh no has escuchado el dicho que dice no basta con ser un santo sino que debes parecer uno?**

 **-YOH: ¿?¿?**

 **-LEN:** {soltando un largo suspiro y con los brazos cruzados} **Mira yo no soy quien para juzgarte y la verdad es que si no te conociera como te conozco, pensaría que tu historia no es tal como la cuentas… y si bien tu no has tenido nada que ver con esa chica Miyu, no parece que fuera así**

 **-YOH: Pero ya te explique cómo fueron las cosas!**

 **-LEN: Y no digo que no te crea, pero trata tu de verlo desde la perspectiva de Horo… o la de Anna… tu que creerías?**

 **-YOH: Yo… no estoy seguro… pero, por que ellos no pueden creerme y ya como tu lo haces?**

 **-LEN: Tal vez porque ellos están involucrados de diferente manera en la situación. Ellos ven todo esto desde una perspectiva emocional, y esa parte muchas veces nubla la razón.**

 **-YOH: Entonces que debo hacer?**

 **-LEN: Dejar de darles razones para desconfiar, sé que no lo haces a propósito Yoh, pero si vez que esa chica Miyu te trae tantos problemas por que no te alejas de una vez de ella y ya**

 **-YOH: Pues no es mi culpa que este ahora aquí! Menos entrenando con la abuela!**

 **-LEN: Mira Yoh, los problemas ya están; Horo cree que solo quieres jugar con Miyu, Anna cree que la engañaste con ella asi que tu decide puedes quedarte buscando culpables y excusas, o de una buena vez soluciones!**

 **-YOH: Está bien, tienes razón; creo que entre más lejos este de Miyu y de esas situaciones confusas más fácil será que me crean… solo espero que eso sea suficiente**

Len miró a Yoh con algo de lastima, la verdad el creía en Yoh, era difícil por las mismas circunstancias, pero si algo había aprendido del castaño era a no dejarse llevar por primeras impresiones, así como Yoh no lo hizo cuando lo conoció con él.

 **-LEN: Y entonces… esa fue la razón por la que se fue Anna?**

Yoh miró a Len, su mirada era suave y denotaba pesar por el castaño

 **-YOH: Si, asi es…pero eso ya está en el pasado**

 **-LEN: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso**

 **-YOH:¿?¿?**

 **-LEN:** {suspiro largo y con molestia} **Yoh créeme que lo que menos quería era meterme en todo esto pero hay algo que debes saber; la noche en que Miyu te besó, Horo y Michael no fueron los únicos espectadores**

 **-YOH: QUE!? NO ME DIGAS QUE!**

Len asintió levemente

 **-LEN: Anna y yo salimos a buscar a Michael y a Horo ya que llevaban todo el día desparecidos, no nos habíamos alejado mucho de la casona cuando vimos a lo lejos a Miyu y a ti… abrazados…**

 **-YOH: AYY NO¡ NO NOO NO!**

 **-LEN: Y luego besándose..**

 **-YOH: O.O! NOOOO!**

 **-LEN: La verdad Yoh, cuando hablamos la ultima vez de Anna yo… pensé que el único que tenia aun sentimientos eras tú por ella ya que ella estaba con ese otro sujeto, pero después de ver la cara y la actitud que tomó tras ver el beso… no me quedan dudas de que algo siente ella aun**

 **-YOH: Lo dices enserio!?**

 **-LEN: -.-¡ Que ahora tu lo dudas?**

 **-YOH: Pues… empezaba, ella y yo habíamos quedado en que ella hablaría con Michael y le diría sobre sus sentimientos encontrados, luego de eso nosotros podríamos resolver nuestros propios asuntos, pero eso nunca sucedió, ella simplemente empezó a evitarme de nuevo**

- **LEN: Después de la escenita del beso me imagino**

 **-YOH: Así es!**

 **-LEN: Pero entonces Anna enserio acepto tener sentimientos por ti? O.o después de todo este tiempo?**

 **-YOH: JIJI Algo asi!**

 **-LEN: Pues, me parece razonable lo que ella planteo, de hablar primer con Michael al respecto, es lo correcto**

 **-YOH: Si, lo sé**

 **-LEN: Pero aun así… todo esto fue antes del beso… Yoh no quiero ser negativo pero dudo que Anna confié mucho en ti después de lo que vio y todo lo que aconteció en el pasado**

 **-YOH: Lo sé Len, pero que la única opción que tengo es intentarlo, voy a hablar con ella**

 **-LEN: Pues espero que todo resulte bien si la quieres como dices y si ella te quiere como parece.**

 **-YOH: ya verás que todo se solucionara**

El resto del día Yoh busco a Anna como loco por todas partes, pero la chica simplemente no aparecía. Necesitaba aclararle todo cuanto antes, no quería que Anna pensará mal de el ni por un segundo más!

Para su desgracia en medio de la búsqueda termino encontrando a otra persona que no queria ver de a mucho.

- **MIYU: YOH! Con que aquí estás** {abrazándolo del cuello}

Yoh en seguida soltó el agarre, estaba molesto con la chica, le causaba demasiados problemas con su sola presencia

 **-YOH: Si… Miyu necesito hablar contigo seriamente**

Miyu puso su mejor cara de duda e inocencia

 **-MIYU: Claro! De que quieres hablar?**

 **-YOH: Tu sabes muy bien de que! ¬¬**

 **-MIYU: no, en verdad no**

 **-YOH** : {suspiro largo de frustración} **a lo que pasó… la otra noche… ¬¬**

- **MIYU: ¿?¿?**

 **-YOH: Al beso! Me refiero al beso que me diste!**

 **-MIYU: AAAA eso, si que tiene?**

 **-YOH: Como que que tiene!? No puedes andar besando a cualquiera asi como asi!**

 **-MIYU: JIJI lo sé! Y por eso mismo tu no eres cualquiera** {acercándose coquetamente}

Yoh sujetó su mano hacia al frente deteniéndola y poniendo distancia entre los dos

 **-YOH: Miyu, que demonios! Creí que habíamos aclarado todo el otro día!**

 **-MIYU: Asi es, dijimos que íbamos a empezar desde cero**

 **-YOH: por eso mismo**

 **-MIYU: Por eso, y que el pasado quedaba en el pasado, no es asi?**

 **-YOH: Asi es! Pero entonces por que me besaste!?**

 **-MIYU** : {empezando a sollozar} yo… yo creí que… desde cero significaba darnos una nueva oportunidad

- **YOH: Si! Una nueva oportunidad de ser amigos! AMIGOS! Nada más**

La cara de Miyu rápidamente se lleno de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, haciendo sentir mal a **Yoh**

 **-YOH** {largo suspiro de cansancio **} mira Miyu, tu a mi no me interesas de esa manera, ni antes, ni ahora y lamento si eso te lastima pero tengo que ser franco contigo, esto ya ha llevado a demasiados malos entendidos**

 **-MIYU: Pero…**

 **-YOH: Miyu yo quería que fuéramos amigos, como antes… nada más, pero creo que por todo lo que ha pasado es simplemente imposible, así que te pido que guardemos la distancia lo más posible, por tu paz y por la mía.**

Luego de eso Yoh la miro una vez más con bastante remordimiento por el estado en que la dejaba y siguió su camino. Miyu lloró un poco más, hasta que sintió que Yoh no estaba cerca, en ese momento se limpio las lágrimas y su semblante se volvió oscuro, lleno de odio.

 **-MIYU: Jaaa… ya quisieras Yoh Asakura, que yo derramara una verdadera lagrima por ti, pero el que llora de ultimas… la pasa peor** {sonrisa malévola}

Yoh siguió buscando a Anna, hasta que llego la hora de la comida, entonces asistió al comedor, **esperando encontrarla allí.**

 **-YOH: Abuela… de casualidad has visto a Anna?**

 **-KINO: nieto estúpido** {hablando por lo bajo} **como pude haberla visto ¬¬**

 **-YOH: JIJI lo siento! Quiero decir que si sabes donde está?**

En ese momento Michael se sentó a la mesa con su plato de comida listo para comer

 **-MIKE: Si estás buscando a Anny, date de una vez por vencido**

Yoh lo miró de mala manera, Mike simplemente empezó a comer

 **-KINO: Yoh, el tiene razón; Anna se marchó con Soru a lo alto de la montaña**

 **-YOH: Que? Pero por que?**

 **-KINO: Tu sabes por que, Anna se comprometió a entrenar una candidata de sucesora; me imagino que será Soru… tienen bastante trabajo que hacer**

 **-YOH: Pero, es peligroso! Cuando volverán?**

 **-KINO: Primero que todo Anna sabe cuidarse más que bien, y segundo si Soru no puede protegerse de lo que encuentre en la montaña, entonces no tiene sentido ni que sea postulada como sucesora** {comiendo tranquila}

Yoh miro a su abuela con un poco de enojo, a Kino en verdad solo le importaba nombrar una sucesora, como no veía que dos de sus estudiantes estaban en peligro al estar afuera a esas horas, en ese sitio.

 **-KINO: Y en cuanto a cuándo volverán, no creo que sea hoy; necesitan todo el tiempo posible para entrenar y prepararse, es posible que eso incluya noches enteras.**

 **-YOH: Que no te importa que algo les ocurra!?**

 **-KINO: ¿Qué habría de ocurrirles? Cuando Anna era mucho más joven solía entrenar por semanas allá y totalmente sola; fue gracias a ese tipo de entrenamientos es que llego a ser la poderosa sacerdotisa que es hoy. Solo déjalas hacer lo suyo.**

Yoh miro por la ventana, la montaña era demasiado oscura, no podía evitar preocuparse, y aunque no quisiera demostrar que había escuchado toda la conversación Michael se encontraba de la misma manera.

Rápidamente pasaron 5 días, cada uno más lento que el anterior; tanto Yoh como Michael, cada uno por su lado, intentaba encontrar la presencia de Anna en la montaña para poder saber cómo y dónde estaba, pero era imposible hacerlo con la gran concentración de energías y espíritus en el sitio. En esos 5 días Miyu y Kino siguieron entrenando arduamente, y más después de saber que Anna había ido por un entrenamiento mucho más intensivo con Soru al adentrarse durante tantos días en la espesura de la montaña; las cosas entre Horo e Yoh no mejoraban, si algo solo empeoraban ahora que Horo parecía pasar mucho más tiempo con Miyu, claro cuando podían, por su parte Miyu intentaba sutilmente acercarse a Yoh, pero este siguiendo el consejo de Len la evitaba a toda costa.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, Yoh volvía de caminar por la montaña en busca de al menos la mínima señal de Anna cuando vio dos siluetas frente a el, yendo en el mismo camino, hacia la casona; Yoh trato de enfocar mejor su visión ya que estaban un poco lejos, al no poder hacerlo decidió acelerar el paso; estaba a tan solo unos metros de las dos personas y bien que ya sabía de quienes se trataba por lo cual acelero aun más el paso para alcanzarlas.

 **-YOH: ANNA! SORU! ESPEREN!**

Soru se detuvo y volteo a mirar al chico con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo Anna solo acelero el paso hasta que casi tropieza con alguien que la esperaba frente a la casona.

 **-MIKE: Empezaba a preocuparme** {sonrisa amable}

Anna le devolvió forzadamente la sonrisa y el comentario

 **-ANNA: Que desconfiado te has vuelto**

Mike no espero más y abrazó a la chica, aunque habían sido 5 días habían sido más que suficientes para el y su preocupación. Yoh observó la escena de lejos a medida que aminoraba el paso, su afán de estar junto a Anna era interrumpido nuevamente por Michael, su novio.

- **SORU: Que bueno verlo Joven Yoh**

 **-YOH: emm, si… lo mismo digo Soru… como… te encuentras** {viendo a Anna entrar junto con Michael a la casona}

 **-SORU: Mentiría si no le digo que muy agotada, pero también muy satisfecha! La señorita Anna en verdad es una excelente maestra!**

 **-YOH: Me alegra escuchar eso, y dime… como les fue?**


	26. Los Asakura

Tan pronto Anna llegó, Michael le ofreció cocinarle lo que quisiera, ella no tenía mucha hambre; los días que estuvo fuera en la montaña entrenando con Soru había llevado la suficiente comida ya que no sabía efectivamente cuantos días necesitarían, aun así acepto recibir un te ya que hacia algo de frio; por lo cual se dirigieron a la cocina mientras seguían conversando.

 **-MIKE: Y eso fue lo que te perdiste en estos días acá relativamente.**

 **-ANNA: Si, ya suponía que nada extraño había pasado, me alegra.**

 **-MIKE: Y… ¿cómo les fue a ustedes? La verdad me quede un poco preocupado cuando vi tu nota en la habitación solo diciendo que te irías a entrenar unos días afuera y más cuando Kino nos dijo que aquí mismo en la montaña a la intemperie**

 **-ANNA: Nos fue… bien {** dicho con desanimo}

 **-MIKE: Se nota** {riendo levemente}… **Entonces puedes decirme porque te fue… así de bien?**

 **-ANNA:** {soltando un largo suspiro} **es… complicado**

 **-MIKE: estoy seguro que voy a ser capaz de entender si lo intento** {mirándola con expectativa}

Anna miró a Mike, tan amable, preocupado, cálido y sonriente como siempre, pero aun asi lo que sentía por el no era igual que antes; poco pensó en el en los días que estuvo en la montaña con Soru, en realidad la única vez que se coló en sus pensamientos fue ante la mención de su joven aprendiz sobre lo afortunada que era al tener a alguien como Mike en su vida durante una trivial conversación. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al respecto, sabía que había engañado a Mike y no solo por lo sucedido con Yoh, sino que lo seguía haciendo cada día que lo hacía creer que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos cuando no era asi.

 **-ANNA: Es… Soru**

 **-MIKE: Soru? La aprendiz? Que hay con ella**

Anna y Mike ya estaban en la cocina, no habia nadie más allí por lo cual Anna decidió hablar con libertad

 **-ANNA: No se… si tenga lo necesario**

 **-MIKE: Pero entonces por que la escogiste?**

 **-ANNA: A decir verdad quien la eligió fue Yoh…**

Mike miró a Anna con duda, pensó que esa era tarea de ella, por qué entrenaría alguien en quien no cree para hacerse cargo del templo y más después de que le demostrara solo con estar allí cuanto significaba para ella.

 **-ANNA: Y yo solo acepte entrenarla porque no veo que hayan mejores candidatas** {sentándose a la mesa}

Michael empezó a hervir el agua y puso dos pocillos en la mesa con un poco de te en el fondo mientras miraba a Anna y pensaba en la situación.

 **-MIKE: Entonces ella no tiene lo necesario para dirigir el templo..**

 **-ANNA: No solo eso, de seguro ni para vencer a Miyu**

 **-MIKE: no te precipites… aun quedan 7 días a lo mejor…**

 **-ANNA: No… no es suficiente tiempo, en realidad parte por la que decidí que volviéramos fue porque se que no importan cuanto tiempo entre ella, simplemente no lo tiene en ella**

 **-MIKE: A que te refieres? {Sirviendo el agua en las tasas y sentándose frente a Anna}**

 **-ANNA: Se que sonara extraño, pero siento que el poder que tiene Miyu es mucho… no como la sensei Kino dice potencial, sino poder real y actual**

Mike miró a la chica con duda, el sabía que era cierto, pero no entendía como Anna lo sabía.

 **-MIKE: Lo dices por algo en especial?**

 **-ANNA: Solo es algo que siento**

La verdad Anna no solo lo sentía, sino que las actitudes que vio en Miyu la tarde antes de irse con Soru la hacían pensar más eso, o por que más Miyu estaría tan tranquila y relajada sabiendo lo que venía. Mike observaba a la chica beber su te, se veía bastante pensativa y un tanto preocupada.

Mientras tanto Yoh converso un poco con Soru, la chica estaba muy feliz y emocionada; sentía que los días que habia pasado con Anna la habia ayudado no a duplicar sino casi que a triplicar sus poderes espirituales; además habia aprendido muchas cosas que nunca creyó ni que pudiera hacer.

 **-YOH: Me alegra mucho, aunque debo decir que me sorprende que hayan vuelto teniendo aun 7 días más para entrenar**

 **-SORU: Asi lo decidió la señorita; en todo caso me dijo que seguiríamos entrenando aun estando aquí**

 **-YOH: Espero que tu entrenamiento te de los resultados que buscas**

La chica sonrió ampliamente

 **-SORU: Gracias Joven Yoh. Si me disculpa voy a saludar a las demás y a descansar un poco, permiso** {dando una reverencia y marchándose}

Yoh la observo yéndose, en cuanto la chica salió de la vista su sonrisa se volvió un tanto pequeña; aun cuando habían estado entrenando y de seguro con todas las ganas, el poder espiritual de la chica no había aumentando tanto como el que parecía aumentar el de Miyu. Los pensamientos de Yoh fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Kino.

 **-KINO: Yoh, sentí la presencia de Anna y Soru en la casona**

 **-YOH: Emm… si abuela, acaban de llegar** {dicho con desanimo}

 **-KINO: Pensé que serias el más feliz, y más después de todo lo que estuviste esperando estos días**

 **-YOH: JIJI si… solo que estoy un poco… cansado**

 **-KINO: Cansado? Pero de qué?**

 **-YOH: No me hagas caso jeje la verdad estoy pensativo**

Kino no necesitaba poder ver para darse cuenta de los constantes cambios de humor y actitud de Yoh desde el regreso de Anna, sabía que le había causado estrés, ansiedad y varios otros sentimientos, pero esperaba que para entonces ya al menos hubiera podido apaciguar sus pensamientos.

- **KINO: Espero que estés pensando en cosas útiles… y no perdiendo el tiempo en fantasías absurdas**

 **-YOH: JIJI Tu me conoces abuela, me gusta solo divagar**

 **-KINO:** Tenemos que volver a hablar del tema de Anna?

Yoh llevó su atención a su abuela, ella siempre se veía seria, pero por que ahora parecía estarlo más?

- **YOH: No se por qué lo dices**

 **-KINO: Porque desde que ella volvió te encuentro "divagando" mucho más seguido que de costumbre**

 **-YOH: Es una ..**

 **-KINO: Coincidencia? No lo creo…**

Yoh se silenció y se puso también un tanto serio, sabía que su abuela no quería que se acercará a Anna más de lo necesario, por la paz de la chica.

 **-YOH: Si te preocupa es que moleste a Anna yo..**

 **-KINO: No solo me preocupo por ella Yoh, tu eres mi nieto y aunque no lo creas yo notó y se lo mucho que significo para ti que ella volviera, pero como lo sabes ella no volvió por ti ni mucho menos para quedarse, tienes que entenderlo de una vez por todas**

Yoh no sabía que decir, las dos eran cosas bastante tristes para el y bastante ciertas para mayor desgracia.

 **-KINO: Yoh, Anna fue una gran parte de tu pasado, pero solo es eso… el pasado, es hora de que como ella tú sigas con tu vida.**

 **-YOH: Eso hago, eso hice…**

 **-KINO: Si por que desde hace 5 años no has demostrado el menor interés en nada ni en nadie; es momento de que eso cambie**

Kino no dijo nada más al ver que Yoh tenia mucho en que pensar, asi que solamente se marcho. Ella pensó por un momento en hablar con el sobre el tema de la nueva prometida, pero decidió que lo haría después, ya que por ahora el chico tenía que pensar en que la vida no acababa y terminaba en Anna, sin tener que meter a la fuerza alguien más a la ecuación.

Kino siguió su camino, ella en un principio antes de cruzarse con Yoh iba a buscar a Anna, y la encontró charlando con Michael en la cocina.

 **-KINO: Pensé que no volverían sino hasta dentro de al menos 6 días**

Michael y Anna observaron a la anciana

 **-ANNA: Decidimos terminar el entrenamiento acá**

 **-KINO: Está bien, espero que hayan sido días productivos; para Miyu ciertamente lo fueron**

 **-ANNA: Lo fueron, no se preocupe** {dicho con algo de molestia}

- **KINO: Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo Anna**

Anna no se movió ni un poco ni dejo de mirar a la anciana, pero Mike por el otro lado al sentir que el ambiente empezaba a ponerse algo pesado

 **-MIKE: Emm, entonces me retiro por ahora {parándose y saliendo del cuarto sin que ninguna de las dos lo mirara si quiera}**

 **-ANNA: Dígame sensei necesita algo?**

 **-KINO: Dentro de tres días llegaran Yomei, Keiko y Mikihisa acá.**

Para Anna no era una sorpresa en absoluto, había escuchado que vendrían por Miyu cuando invoco a Conchi para llamarlos.

 **-KINO: Ellos quieren conocer a las candidatas ya que saben que quien sea escogida se convertirá en la nueva prometida para la familia**

- **ANNA: Entonces todos lo saben ya menos Yoh?**

 **-KINO: Eso es un tema que no te incumbe, solo te lo digo por que de seguro ellos querrán presenciar tus entrenamientos con Soru, asi como querrán ver los míos con Miyu.**

Aunque Anna quería que no le importara no era así, el hecho de que los demás miembros de la familia fueran hacia más real el hecho y el hecho era que Soru no era lo suficientemente fuerte por lo cual la sucesora y nueva prometida seria Miyu.

 **-ANNA: Como usted diga sensei**

Anna abandono la habitación ya que era obvio que la conversación había terminado. Ni siquiera había podido dar un paso después de cerrar la puerta tras de ella cuando…

 **-YOH: Hola!**

Anna giró lentamente y con algo de molestia

 **-ANNA: Si… Hola**

Yoh vio la intensión de Anna de seguir de largo asi que intento retenerla prolongando la conversación

- **YOH: Como te fue con Soru?**

 **-ANNA: Bien… con permis..**

 **-YOH: Annita por favor tengo algo importante que decirte** {bloqueándole el paso}

Anna estaba cansada, frustrada, enojada con la situación, con el mundo, con ella y especialmente con Yoh. Aunque solo habían 5 días sus pensamientos constantemente se dirigían sin que ella lo quisiera al castaño; lo había extrañado, algo que no le era del todo extraño ya que se había acostumbrado a vivir con ese sentimiento por largo tiempo, sin embargo por era casi como volver a esos primeros días en que se marchó de Japón, el extrañarlo era doloroso, y las ganas de verlo inmensas, pero también asi el pensarlo le hacia pensar en lo que había sucedido con Miyu. El beso que presencio entre ellos la había lastimado casi igual que cuando supo que se habia acostado con ella, y fue asi por que estaba vez ella presencio el hecho de primera mano y lo poco que habia querido creer en Yoh con respecto al tema de Miyu se fue enseguida por la borda.

 **-ANNA: No tengo tiempo**

 **-YOH: Por favor… se que estas molesta por… lo que viste**

Anna dejo su intento por marcharse de allí.

 **-ANNA: yo… no estoy molesta, y no se a que te refieres**

 **-YOH: creo que lo sabes… sobre lo que viste que sucedió con... Miyu**

 **-ANNA: aaaa te refieres al beso?** {Mirándolo seriamente a los ojos}

Yoh sentía la mirada de Anna clavada en el, se sentía tan pequeño y tan vulnerable al ver la ira y la intensidad en esta.

 **-YOH: Emmm si… a eso, pero por favor! Déjame explicarte lo que ….**

 **-ANNA: Yoh a mi explicarte algo de una buena vez, a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, mucho menos lo que haga la… niñita esa Miyu, y menos menos aun lo que hagan juntos; así que respondiendo a tu errónea afirmación no, no estoy molesta porque no es de mi interés**

 **-YOH: Entonces por que de repente volviste a tener esa actitud cortante conmigo? Pensé que…**

Yoh veía un gran vacío en los ojos de Anna, por lo cual pauso un segundo para pasar saliva

 **-ANNA: ¿?**

 **-YOH: Que las cosas entre los dos estaban mejorando**

 **-ANNA: Las cosas entre los dos están lo mejor que pueden estar Yoh, y si no te gusta lo siento pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte**

 **-YOH: Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes! Anna por favor solo acéptalo y hablemos, estás enojada por lo del beso y es una estupidez… porque yo no la besé!**

La cara de enojo de Anna empezó a cambiar a una pequeña sonrisa y que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa irónica

- **ANNA: Que tu no qué? … no trates de insultar mi inteligencia al menos, si tu mismo dices que sabes que los vi como puedes negarlo? Que descaro…**

 **-YOH: No estoy diciendo que no haya habido un beso! Pero escúchame por favor! Yo no la bese, ella confundió las cosas y me besó a mi!**

Anna lo miró casi que con lastima

 **-ANNA: Yoh Yoh Yoh, ya no se cual es la peor de tus excusa en verdad, en todo caso ya te lo dije si sucedió o no ya no es mi problema, tu eres un hombre adulto y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida y con quien quieras, solo te advierto que a mi no me vas a arrastrar a el juguito que estés jugando.**

 **-YOH: ANNA NO ES NINGUN JUEGO! Entre Miyu y yo no hay nada, nunca hubo y te lo juro que nunca lo va a haber!**

Anna lo miró con tristeza, cuanto de eso era mentira, desde su perspectiva… todo.

 **-ANNA: Ya por favor, si eso era lo que querías decirme ya lo hiciste, y ya te respondí así que déjame en paz**

 **-YOH: Pero Anna! tu y yo…**

 **-ANNA: Ya basta, no hay un tu y yo Yoh, ya! Hay un Michael y yo, y hasta un tu y Miyu; pero no un tu y yo así que ya supéralo así como yo lo hice y déjame de una buena vez en paz**

Las palabras de Anna eran frías y cortantes, Yoh no sabía que más decir o hacer.

 **-YOH: Entonces… eso es todo? Así nada más**

 **-ANNA: Así es hace tiempo Yoh** {siguiendo derecho}. **Y te pido que como dijiste una vez que lo harías lo respetes.**

Yoh la miró con mucha tristeza, sabía que sería difícil y más por todo el pasado, pero nunca pensó que Anna descartara tan rápido el siquiera escucharlo o explicarle.

- **YOH: Entonces lo prefieres a él, ¿es eso?**

No lo era, pero era mejor que pensará eso a que supiera que era por él y Miyu y por lo estúpida que se sentía por haber vuelto a caer en sus mentiras.

 **-ANNA: Michael es la persona con la que debo estar, deberías empezar a buscar la tuya** {de espaldas a Yoh y dicho con seriedad}

Anna camino lo más rápido que pudo para irse de allí, pero aun asi pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro final por parte de Yoh

 **-YOH: Pensé que la había encontrado**

Los siguientes tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Kino entrenaba con Miyu de sol a sol, Anna también entrenaba con Soru lo que más podía, Michael muchas veces observaba sus entrenamientos y siendo franco Anna tenia razón, no habia forma de que esa muchacha venciera a Miyu; Yoh casi no salía de su habitación ni hablaba con nadie, estaba bastante deprimido, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Horo ni Len, que fuera como fueran las cosas aun se preocupaban por su amigo.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo cuando Len entró a la habitación que compartía con Yoh y Horo.

 **-LEN: Vas a pasar todo el día aquí encerrado?**

Yoh se encontraba sentado en el piso arrodillando sus rodillas y solo mirando por la ventana pero sin realmente mirar algo, y aunque escucho la pregunta de Len no la respondió.

Len soltó un largo suspiro de molestia y se acercó al castaño para sentarse junto a el.

- **LEN: Bien… dime, que sucede?** {Observándolo seriamente}

- **YOH: Alguna vez has notado, como las cosas que parecen más triviales en la vida terminan siendo las de más peso?**

- **LEN: No realmente, porque no creo que alla tal cosa como algo trivial, todo lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer responde a una razón y tiene una consecuencia; digamos si vengo aca a preguntar algo tan estúpido como si vas a pasar aquí todo el dia de nuevo sabiendo que la respuesta es si, no lo hago solo porque si; sino porque me preocupas como amigo.**

Yoh miró lentamente hacia donde Len, el pocas veces era expresivo asi que lo habia sorprendido un poco.

 **-LEN: Vamos Yoh dime que sucede? De que te escondes?... O de quien?**

 **-YOH:** {suspiro largo} **no me estoy escondiendo… simplemente necesito tiempo para asimilar algunas cosas**

 **-LEN: cosas como?...**

Yoh y Len se observaron por un largo momento con seriedad, aunque el temple del castaño era más triste que serio

 **-LEN: Demonios, te dije que no me quería meter pero… veo que ya hablaste con Anna**

Yoh asintió levemente y volvió a mirar por la ventana con melancolía

 **-LEN: Te dije que no seria fácil después de lo que vimos y más con la historia que ustedes tienen**

Yoh no respondió nada, es como si Len no hubiera dicho nada

 **-LEN: Entonces que vas a hacer?**

 **-YOH: No hay nada que hacer, yo intente hablar con ella y explicarle y aun asi ella ya no quiere escucharme, no quiere saber nada de mi…**

 **-LEN: eso no es lo que pareciera, no la otra noche**

 **-YOH: Es lo que ella dice y yo… hace un tiempo le prometí que respetaría su decisión una vez me escuchara…**

Len no sabia que decirle a Yoh, para él era todo muy obvio y sencillo, Yoh y Anna querían estar juntos, pero las circunstancias pasadas y actuales eran el único inconveniente, uno que si se asincerarán no tendrían la menor cavidad.

 **-LEN: Tal vez no escucho lo necesario…**

 **-YOH: Pero yo si, ella además de todo lo que sucede quiere estar con ese sujeto**

 **-LEN: Michael**

 **-YOH: Si, lo supe desde que la vi con el, a ella realmente le importa y es de cierto modo feliz con el; yo la quiero, pero no se si algun día pueda darle todo lo que el le ofrece**

 **-LEN: No creo que para Anna el dinero y una profesión sean lo único**

Yoh miró a Len ahora con mucho más dolor en sus ojos

 **-YOH: No me refiero solo a eso, sino a una relación sana y sin complicaciones; entre ella y yo ya hay demasiada historia y no muy buena, siempre va a ser una carga.**

 **-LEN: Estas mirando solo lo malo Yoh, no creo que si la quieres como lo haces solo hayan cosas malas entre ustedes**

 **-YOH: si no solo hay malas, pero parece ser que son más las malas que las buenas. La abuela y ella tienen razón, tengo que continuar con mi vida con o sin Anna.**

TOC TOC TOC

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente llamando la atención de Yoh y Len.

 **-HORO: Yoh** {mirándolo seriamente} **tu abuela quiere saber que te está tomando tanto tiempo**

 **-YOH: aaa?**

 **-LEN: Lo siento, vine a decírtelo pero me distraje; tu abuela quiere que vayas al comedor enseguida.**

 **-YOH: Emm, bueno ya voy entonces** {parándose} **Gracias.**

Yoh salió de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Len y a un curioso Horo.

- **HORO: Todo bien?**

 **-LEN:** {mirando a Horo} **No, pero no creo que sea algo que quieras oir**

 **-HORO** : {suspiro largo y entrando} **Yoh a estado, extraño estos últimos días**

 **-LEN: No es el único** {mirándolo seriamente}

 **-HORO: jijiji {** rascándose la nuca} **yo? No se a que te refieres**

 **-LEN: donde estuviste está mañana**

Horo sonrió ampliamente y se puso algo rojo

- **HORO: estaba acompañando a Miyu en su entrenamiento**

 **-LEN: y anoche tan tarde?**

 **-HORO: Le preparaba algo de comer a Miyu, la pobre estaba muy cansada**

 **-LEN: Y todas las tardes de esta semana?**

 **-HORO: Bueno si, ya sé a qué te refieres, pero no es como si tuviera algo de malo!**

 **-LEN: Tampoco algo de bueno; recuerda que vinimos aquí a ayudar y estar con Yoh**

 **-HORO: no, vinimos a ayudar el templo y que mejor forma que cuidar a sus aprendices**

 **-LEN: El templo tiene otras 5, no solo Miyu.**

 **-HORO: Bueno si! Yo sé, pero quiero estar es con ella, ya!**

 **-LEN: Mira Horo yo o seré experto en relaciones personales ni nada por el estilo, pero deberías fijarte mejor en lo que tu inviertes en tu relación con Miyu, sea cual sea y la forma en que ella reciproca todas tus atenciones**

 **-HORO: No sabes de que hablas!**

 **-LEN: Tu cocinas, limpias, haces todos sus deberes y la acompañas siempre que te lo pide y ella a cambio te da unos muy convenientes abrazos y caricias superficiales?**

Horo no sabía que responder, se estaba poniendo muy rojo, a decir verdad si era algo asi.

 **-LEN: Como te lo dije, Yoh no es el único que ha estado actuando extraño y por lo tanto en quien me he fijado del por que**

 **-HORO: En todo caso es diferente, Yoh parece estar mal yo por el otro lado estoy bastante bien**

Len solo miro a su amigo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, no quería pelear con Horo, no por Miyu, no valía la pena.

Cerca a la cascada se encontraba Anna observando a Soru, su aprendiz hacer el proceso de purificación; Anna se preguntaba que más podía hacer, el tiempo era bastante corto y por ahora Miyu tenia la segura casi que asegurada, todos lo sabían ya que todos habían visto en acción a las dos chicas, pero nadie lo decía, no parecia ser sensato hacerlo. La rubia se sentía bastante ofuscada por lo cual dejo salir un gran suspiro.

 **-CHICA X: Wow!, lo que sea que te atormente debe ser bastante denso**

Anna volteo a mirar enseguida a la dueña de la voz que la habia sacado de sus pensamientos

 **-ANNA: Quien eres tu?**

 **-CHICA X: Ups jeje lo siento! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kari**

Anna observó a la recién llegada con extrañeza, sentía un gran poder en ella.

Dentro de la casona Yoh llego con desgano al comedor, no sabia que queria su abuela pero la verdad no tenía ganas de nada, menos de un sermón por parte de ella, abrió la puerta con desanimo..

 **-YOH: Abuela ya estoy aq… Abuelo? Mamá?**

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban nada más y nada menos que los Asakura; Keiko, la madre de Yoh; Yomei, su abuelo y esposo de Kino; Tamao, la pequeña profetisa pelirosa y por ultimo en una esquina Mikihisa, el padre de Yoh.

- **KEIKO: Hola Yoh! Que bueno verte de nuevo!**

 **-YOH: JIJI si madre, lo mismo digo, pero.. que hacen aquí?**

Los mayores se miraron entre ellos; todos sabían la razón excepto por Yoh y Tamao.

 **-MIKIHISA: Que no es obvio Yoh? Venimos a presenciar el nombramiento de la nueva sucesora del templo**

 **-YOMEI: Además también nos preocupaba los problemas que afrontaban tu abuela y el templo**

Yoh no entendía la recién llegada de su familia, el templo había estado en grave peligro ya por casi un mes o más y hasta ahora decidían que era necesario venir.

 **-KEIKO: Sabemos lo que piensas hijo,¿ por qué hasta ahora?, la verdad tu abuela nos dijo que contigo seria más que suficiente y nos prohibió intervenir antes {** mirando con reproche a su madre} **Pero tu sabes que asi como tu no dudaste en venir una vez tu abuela te llamo nosotros tampoco lo hubiéramos hecho.**

 **-KINO: Bueno ya! El punto es que el templo es responsabilidad de la familia Asakura desde que yo acepte formar parte de ella, asi que ellos tienen todo el derecho de ser testigos de quien será la nueva gran sacerdotisa.**

Keiko miraba con algo de recelo a Kino; seria ese el momento en que le dirían a Yoh que la elegida seria algo más que la nueva sacerdotisa del templo. Pero no no lo era.

 **-KINO: En los siguientes días tu abuelo y tus padres podrán evaluar a las candidatas de forma que si tienen alguna duda sobre ellas puedan despejarlas antes de que se haga la elección final. Aquí todos saben lo que ha estado pasando y que no deben bajar la guardia, yo tengo mucho que hacer ahora, todos quedan en su casa; permiso.**

Kino abandono la habitación en seguida, dejando a Yoh hablar con los demás.

 **-YOMEI: Y dinos Yoh como va todo por acá?**

Anna habia hablado un poco con la chica que acababa de aparecer, Kari. Al parecer la chica era una sacerdotisa de un templo cercano a Tokio y estaba allí ya que la familia Asakura la había invitado; a Anna no le pareció extraño ya que continuamente los Asakura invitaban a grandes shamanes para compartir sus conocimientos, intercambiarlos y crear alianzas, si la chica estaba allí de seguro algo valioso tendría para enseñar. La verdad a Anna le había simpatizado Kari en el poco tiempo que habían hablado mientras Soru terminaba el ritual de purificación; por lo cual una vez Soru salio del agua y Anna le instruyo su siguiente tarea, invito a Kari a tomar un poco de te y hablar un poco en la casona.

Anna iba a abrir la puerta del comedor pero alguien del otro lado le ganó y la abrió primero; era Yoh. Yoh y Anna apenas cruzaron miradas, la ella seria y fría y la de el triste y vacia, el chico siguió rápidamente de largo y salio del cuarto, sin embargo antes de que pudiera alejarse más alguien lo intercepto.

- **KARI: YOH!** {abrazándolo efusivamente} **CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE! TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!**

 **YOH: mm? Pero que?... Kari** {alejando un poco a la chica para verla mejor}… **KARI! Pero que sorpresa!** {Devolviendo feliz el abrazo}

Anna observó con un poco de molestia la efusiva reunión y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no fuera porque alguien más dentro del comedor llamó su atención.

 **-KEIKO: Anna, que bueno es volver a verte! Como haz crecido!**

Anna volteó a mirar enseguida, a la conocida mujer y al decir verdad la tomó bastante por sorpresa y más al ver que no estaba sola en el comedor.

- **ANNA: Señores Asakura {pequeña reverencia} es un placer verlos de nuevo**

Yomei y Mikihisa respondieron inclinando levemente la cabeza y observando a la chica con detenimiento, Kino ya les había avisado de su presencia en el sitio, pero aun asi era impactante verla después de tanto tiempo y tan grande y bella como era ahora.


	27. Mikihisa

Anna no tuvo más opción que sentarse a la mesa con los Asakura a tomar el te. Se sentía bastante incómoda mientras Tamao servía rápidamente el líquido en las tasas ya que sentía no solo la mirada dubitativa de esta sino de los demás sobre ella. Afortunadamente alguien decidió romper el incomodo silencio

 **-KEIKO: Siempre supe que serias una hermosa mujer, no me equivocada** {sonriéndole ampliamente}

Anna se sonrojó levemente, ella le tenía gran aprecio a la madre de Yoh, las veces que trato con ella en el pasado siempre fue muy amable y generosa con ella, además siempre le agradeció en su corazón que la considerara lo bastante buena para su hijo ya que lo demostraba en su forma de tratarla cuando estaban comprometidos.

- **ANNA: Gracias Señora Asakura**

 **-KEIKO: jeje no tienes porque ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Keiko simplemente**

Anna le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa

 **-YOMEI: Estamos bastante agradecidos contigo Anna, sabemos que no tenias realmente razones para responder el llamado de Kino, pero aun así lo hiciste después de todo este tiempo**

 **-ANNA: No tienen porque agradecer, Osore fue el primer hogar que conocí, asi como la sensei fue la primera persona que se encargo de mí, la que estará siempre agradecida y en deuda siempre seré yo**

Yomei y Keiko parecían complacidos con la presencia de la chica, además podían ver que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo una persona seria y respetuosa como Kino la habia educado, no esperaban menos de ella. Sin embargo Mikihisa era otra historia, el observaba a Anna casi que escaneando cada uno de sus movimientos, palabras y expresiones, eso no pasaba desapercibido para la chica, que si bien no lo conocía muy bien ya que casi nunca estuvo presente en la vida de Yoh, menos que entendía su actitud al esconderla tras su típica mascara de madera.

- **ANNA: Y díganme, ¿como está todo en Izumo?**

 **-YOMEI: Bastante bien, recibimos de vez en cuando aprendices que buscan mejorar sus habilidades o a veces personas que simplemente necesitan ayuda con lo sobre natural; al decir verdad la mayoría va no por la fama de la familia Asakura, sino por el nombre que se hizo Yoh durante el torneo; ha sido toda una bendición.**

 **-ANNA: Que bueno**

 **-KEIKO: Si, la verdad Yoh nos sorprendió bastante, es muy buen maestro; tanto que sus estudiantes terminan quedándose por prolongados periodos en la mansión y a veces vuelven a visitarlo, es más hoy vinimos con una de sus mejores estudiantes que apareció en Izumo justo cuando íbamos de salida.**

Los pensamientos de Anna se dirigieron en seguida al castaño, recordando el efusivo saludo que tuvo con la tal Kari, y como después de eso decidieron irse de allí para hablar más a gusto; era algo…muy molesto.

 **-ANNA: Kari?**

 **-KEIKO: SI! Pero ¿Como lo sabes?**

 **-ANNA: La conocí hace unos momentos, entonces… ella es un shaman?** {dicho con duda ya que recordaba que ella dijo que era sacerdotisa}

 **-YOMEI: Eso es lo más sorprendente; ella en un principio fue una sacerdotisa tal como tu, solo que mientras más crecían sus poderes aprendió que podía manejar otro tipo de técnicas, técnicas que solo hacen shamanes como Yoh, por esa razón fue a Izumo, para aprender más de ese ámbito.**

Anna se preguntaba ahora si era la misma chica de la que Yoh le había hablado cuando le preguntó sobre alguna candidata para ser la nueva sucesora de Osore; pero peor aun su mente empezó a preguntarse si la chica seria alguien con la que se había relacionado Yoh, más allá de los entrenamientos?

 **-ANNA: Ya veo, bastante… peculiar. Entonces esta chica… Kari… volvió a Izumo para entrenar más aun?**

 **-YOMEI: No, solo dijo que quería saludar a Yoh, pero cuando le dijimos un poco de la situación insistió en venir ya que eran los únicos días de los que dispondría en mucho tiempo al parecer para poder hacer su visita.**

A Anna no le gusto para nada, que clase de persona usaría sus únicos días libres para ver un chico y con tanta insistencia para viajar casi dos días en tren a verlo?… eso no era normal.

 **-ANNA: ya veo**

Hubo un silencio incomodo y prolongado nuevamente…

 **-KEIKO: Y dinos Anna, que ha sido de tu vida este tiempo? A decir verdad era algo que nos inquietaba constantemente, pero mamá dijo que tu deseo era que no interfiriéramos en lo más mínimo.**

 **-ANNA: Ammm, si, en verdad aprecio que me hayan dado mi espacio; todo está muy bien, tengo un buen hogar, un buen trabajo; aunque ninguna de las dos cosas en Japón. Todo está… de maravilla** {dicho fríamente}

Yomei y Keiko la miraron con duda, no sonaba tan… de maravilla; aunque también ella les había dado la menor cantidad de detalles posible, seguía siendo bastante reservada.

 **-KEIKO: aaa, que bien, de todas formas sabes que siempre tendrás un hogar y una familia aquí…. Independiente de lo que haya sucedido… en el pasado.**

Anna asintió levemente con la cabeza, aunque agradecía la intensión de Keiko, para ella era imposible aceptarlo, más cuando su mayor deseo era marcharse y olvidar de nuevo todo.

 **-YOMEI: Kino nos comentó un poco sobre el trato que hiciste con ella Anna, y la verdad eso me hace cuestionarme varias cosas… pero la más importante es ¿Por qué no apruebas a la persona que Kino tiene como opción para sucesora?¿que hay algo malo con ella?**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, por supuesto que ellos estarían al tanto del trato y de lo que ocurría allí.

 **-ANNA: Con todo el respeto que merece la sensei Kino, creo que ella está apresurándose bastante en una decisión tan… importante. Miyu, la chica que la sensei cree que es su mejor opción, es una persona que no conocemos para nada, no sabemos cuáles son sus metas en la vida, sus ambiciones, como es su estilo de vida, nada respecto a ella como para entregarle …algo tan importante** {pensando en Yoh y el templo}

Yomei parecía estudiar las palabras de Anna con cuidado

 **-YOMEI: Según me comentó Kino, ustedes la conocían con anterioridad, de Tokio**

 **-ANNA: Conocerla es un término muy amplio; yo la vi una que otra vez en la escuela, pero en realidad nunca me relacione con ella ni nada por el estilo**

 **-KEIKO: E Yoh?**

La cara de Anna ahora era de incomodidad, que si Yoh la conocía?... claro que lo hacía; y era algo que nunca iba a olvidar ella.

 **-ANNA: Eso tendrían que preguntárselo a él, yo nunca me fije en las amistades que hacía.**

 **-YOMEI: Entonces no hay nada en concreto que nos haga pensar que la chica no puede ser una buena opción**

 **-ANNA: Pues… no, pero también hay que considerar que ella es relativamente nueva en el templo y como sacerdotisa, considero que la persona elegida debe ser alguien que conozca mejor la carga que representa.**

 **-YOMEI: Un tema de antigüedad… umm** {pensando}

Anna asintió, pero no dijo más, como podía explicarles el por que odiaba a Miyu, sin tener que entrar en detalles y quedar como una pobre despechada y sentimental?

 **-KEIKO: Puedes hablarnos entonces un poco de la chica que estas entrenando tú?**

 **-ANNA: Claro que si; su nombre es Soru, ella llego al templo desde muy pequeña y ha vivido aquí la mayoría de su vida, ella entiende lo que significa el templo para las chicas que viven acá; además entre sus compañeras es reconocida como una chica con grandes poderes**

Bueno eso no era mentira, aunque tampoco era toda la verdad

 **-YOMEI: Y ella, Soru, según tu criterio si tiene lo necesario para ser la sucesora?**

 **-ANNA: Lo tendrá, ella aun tiene mucho por aprender, pero estoy segura que cuando lo haga…**

 **-YOMEI: Entre ella y la otra chica, quien tiene mejor control sobre su poder espiritual?**

Anna no esperaba que se hiciera esa pregunta, no de esa manera y tampoco tan rápido

 **-ANNA: Como le dije Soru aun tiene mucho camino por delante pero estoy segura que llegará a ser de las mejores**

 **-YOMEI: Entonces por ahora la tal Miyu la sobrepasa?** {mirándola fijamente}

Anna sostuvo la mirada con Yomei por un largo rato hasta que…

- **YOMEI: Anna no se que tan conveniente sea que tu criterio sea antigüedad en el templo sobre la fuerza espiritual que tienen ACTUALMENTE las chicas; es algo ilógico no lo crees?**

 **-ANNA: Yo solo quiero lo mejor para el templo**

 **-KEIKO: Todos lo queremos** {mirándola con comprensión} **pero a veces tenemos que dejar nuestros propios prejuicios o nuestra subjetividad para llega a lo que en verdad es mejor**

Anna empezaba a enojarse, se sentía un tanto descubierta ante la familia de Yoh.

No muy lejos de allí Yoh charlaba amenamente con su vieja amiga, Kari. Se habían sentado en una de las esquinas del patio de la casona, estaban bastante a gusto.

 **-YOH: Vaya entonces estuviste de suerte de encontrarlos de salida**

 **-KARI: jiji si eso mismo pensé yo, casi que fue el destino no lo crees?**

El castaño sonrió, Kari no había cambiado en el año que habia pasado desde la ultima vez que la vio.

 **-YOH: Podría decirse; y dime, como va todo en el templo?**

 **-KARI: Tu sabes lo de siempre, entrenar, orar, prepararme para asumir el papel de la gran sacerdotisa, ayudar a los que lo necesitan**

Yoh quedo boquiabierto, Kari iba a ser la sucesora en su templo! Eso era grandioso!

 **-YOH: LO DE SIEMPRE!? GRAN SACERDOTISA! WOWW! Muchas felicidades en verdad Kari! Estoy seguro que nadie lo merecía más que tu!**

Kari sonrió, era bueno compartir las buenas noticias siempre con una persona como Yoh

 **-KARI: Y que hay de ti? ¿Como está todo?**

 **-YOH: Pues como te lo contó Tamao, llevo aquí algún tiempo ya que el templo ha tenido unos cuantos problemillas**

 **-KARI: Si si, eso ya me lo contaron; quiero saber es como va todo contigo Yoh** {poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho del muchacho y mirándolo seriamente}. **La última vez que te vi no estabas del todo bien, pero tampoco estabas así de mal**

Yoh podía darse una idea de lo que la chica hablaba, en verdad lo había encontrado en uno de sus peores momentos en mucho tiempo

 **-YOH: Pues.. ya sabes hay días más difíciles que otros, este es uno de esos**

 **-KARI: Y me imagino que tiene mucho que ver con aquella chica muy seria y rubia… si no supiera mejor pensaría que se trata de tu tan aclamada..**

 **-YOH: Anna, si es ella**

 **-KARI: QUE!? PERO COMOO! SI APENAS SE CRUZARON NI SE MIRARON! No puede ser la chica que tanto esperabas? O si?**

-YOH: {soltando un largo suspiro} **es.. una larga historia**

 **-KARI: Bueno pero si es el desenlace de la que me contaste en Izumo valdrá la pena escucharla**

Yoh sonrió levemente.

 **-YOH: No tiene un final feliz**

 **-KARI: Tal vez no sea aun el final entonces**

Yoh lo pensó por un momento

 **-YOH: Creo que si que lo es**

Yoh le había contado a Kari hace tiempo en Izumo sobre Anna, le había contado que era la chica que lo tenía como lo tenia, su gran amor y las esperanzas que tenia de volver a verla en el futuro; claramente no le conto el por qué Anna se había ido, aunque si le dijo que había sido algo bastante complicado y que parecía ser su culpa. Kari sintió simpatía por el chico desde entonces, el hablaba casi que con devoción de Anna, por lo cual ella sabía que el deseo de Yoh de volver a verla se cumpliría, después de todo cuando deseas algo con todo tu ser, el universo conspira para llevarlo a ti.

Después de que Anna charlo un poco con los Asakura se disculpó y salió del comedor, se sentía un tanto agotada, verlos le hacía cuestionarse varias cosas, que pensarían de ella por marcharse? Sabrían por qué lo hizo? Estarían felices porque Miyu ocupara su puesto? Eran demasiadas cosas que pensar; la chica tenía que volver y seguir su entrenamiento con Soru, sin embargo al salir del comedor vio en una esquina del patio a Yoh y a la tal Kari hablando muy animadamente; esa escena le hacía revolver su estomago como nunca antes, sin darse cuenta se quedó por un momento observándolos con el seño bastante fruncido.

Yoh estaba muy concentrado hablando con Kari, por lo cual no noto la cercana presencia de Anna, sin embargo Kari si lo hizo, y aunque escuchaba a Yoh parte de su concentración estaba en Anna, parecía muy molesta solo observándolos, hasta que alguien llamó la atención de la rubia.

 **-MIKE: Anny acabo de volver de la cascada, Soru en verdad se está esforzando, la ayude un poco y creo que estarás complacida con sus avances**

 **-ANNA: - - -**

 **-MIKE: Yohooo…. Tierra llamando a Anny!** {Pasando su mano frente a la mirada de la chica}

 **-ANNA: amm? Decías algo?**

 **-MIKE:** {suspiro largo} **nada importante, solo que Soru está trabajando fuertemente tal vez deberías ir a mirar como lo hace**

 **-ANNA: Si, está bien** {saliendo de la casona}

Mike siguió a Anna afuera, pero antes no pudo evitar ver como antes de que llegara él, la mirada de Anna estaba totalmente fija y concentrada en Yoh. El resto del día pasó bastante rápido, cada uno atendiendo sus cosas, hasta que llego la hora de la comida.

Anna se dirigía hacia el comedor, de seguro Michael se habia adelantado para cocinar algo, sin embargo cuando Anna iba llegando escuchó como dos personas reían alegremente; no tuvo que pensar mucho para reconocer de quien era una de las risas. Sin saber porque o como, Anna se escondió en una esquina del patio mientras Yoh pasaba muy feliz con Kari; desde que los habia visto juntos en la tarde tenia la imagen clavada en su mente, eso solo la reforzaba y empeoraba; sin embargo asi como llegaron Yoh y Kari desaparecieron al entrar al comedor, dejando a Anna sola en la oscuridad… o eso pensaba ella.

 **-MIKIHISA: Tal vez tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensé**

Anna giro rápidamente su cuello, en la oscuridad de la noche cerca a ella estaba el padre de Yoh, tal vez no escondiéndose como ella en las penumbras, pero si aprovechándolas para pasar desapercibido.

 **-ANNA: No entiendo porque lo dice** {despegándose de la pared y volviendo a retomar su compostura fría y seria}

 **-MIKIHISA: No te lo tomes a mal, solo digo que tal vez entiendo mejor algunas de tus acciones por que son cosas que yo también haría… henos acá, en la oscuridad solo viendo a los demás pasar**

 **-ANNA:** {un poco roja} **yo no estaba… es decir yo tenía que…**

 **-MIKI: Está bien, no tienes por qué justificarte, no te voy a interrogar al respecto**

Anna pareció tranquilizarse, Mikihisa no era de los que hablara mucho así que por incomoda que se sintiera sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo

 **-MIKI: Es extraño volver a un sitio tan familiar después de tanto tiempo y ver que aunque nunca lo imaginaste, las cosas simplemente siguieron su curso**

Anna no entendía lo que el hombre decía o por qué lo hacía, pero si entendía el sentimiento que expresaba, ya que algo así pensó cuando volvió a Osore.

 **-MIKI: Me imagino que siempre que pensabas en este lugar lo hacías tal como lo recordabas y no como está ahora**

 **-ANNA: En realidad nunca pensé mucho en eso** {seria}

Era mentira, Anna no solo pensaba en Osore, en Izumo, en la pensión, sino que en todas las personas de esos sitios constantemente. Mikihisa la miraba con atención ahora.

 **-MIKI: Es una lástima, la verdad yo cuando estoy lejos de casa por cualquier periodo de tiempo pienso contantemente en ella… y en todos sus habitantes**

 **-ANNA: Esta no es mi casa**

 **-MIKI: Pero lo fue por mucho tiempo y si no recuerdo mal, la primera que conociste**

Anna miro fríamente a Mikihisa, nunca había cruzado más que unas palabras con el hombre y ahora años después estaba allí casi que leyéndola a la perfección. Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos, Anna pensando el a donde quería llegar Mikihisa con esa charla y el solo pensando en la última vez que la había visto hace años y en todo lo que había sucedido luego de que se marchará la muchacha.

 **-MIKI: Fue una gran sorpresa saber que estabas de vuelta y acá, casi tan grande como saber que te habías marchado hace ya varios años.**

 **-ANNA: Más que una sorpresa, suena como si las dos cosas le causaran… malestar**

Mikihisa miró a la chica por un segundo y luego volvió a desviar su mirada a otro lado, no era tan indescifrable como pensaba.

 **-MIKI: Tal vez no tanto como malestar, pero puedo decirte que ninguna de las dos cosas me causaron alegría ciertamente**

 **-ANNA: {** soltando un pequeño suspiro} **Para mí tampoco fueron o son situaciones para celebrar sabe**

- **MIKI: - - -**

 **-ANNA: En todo caso y con todo el respeto señor Asakura, no entiendo porque podrían esas situaciones causarle tal sentimiento, no es como si tuvieran que ver con usted**

Mikihisa pareció considerarlo seriamente por un momento antes de contestar

 **-MIKI: Cualquier inconveniente de la familia Asakura es un inconveniente para mi**

 **-ANNA: Entonces que yo vuelva es inconveniente para la familia? Ellos fueron los que me buscaron a mi** {mirada molesta}

 **-MIKI: Kino fue quien te busco**

Anna no entendía muy bien que quería decir Mikihisa, que Kino no era cabeza de la familia? Sus decisiones debían ser tomadas como de la familia misma.

- **ANNA: Ella es…**

 **-MIKI: Una persona que se dejo guiar por sus propios motivos y convicciones**

 **-ANNA: se refiere a cuando me busco a mi?**

Mikihisa solo sintió levemente

 **-MIKI: No me malinterpretes Anna, no creo que sea malo que confié después de tanto tiempo en ti, mucho menos que seas una persona desconfiable, solo que como te dije, creo que tu y yo tenemos más en común de lo que pensé**

 **-ANNA: Entonces cree que es un error que yo esté aquí porque podría hacer algo que usted mismo haría?** {Cara entre duda y enojo}

Mikihisa escuchó a Anna, pero pareció ignorar la pregunta por completo al seguir hablando

- **MIKI: Para nadie es un secreto que te marchaste a causa de algo que sucedió con Yoh.**

Anna no dijo nada, significaba eso que ellos sabían todo? Hasta quien era la desvergonzada de Miyu?, seria demasiado y más por la situación actual de Miyu en el templo.

 **-MIKI:** {viendo la cara de Anna} **Aunque Yoh nunca nos dijo bien el porqué, solo que tus razones tuviste. En todo caso no creo que hubiera problema tan grande para que huyeras de esa manera Anna.**

- **ANNA: Yo… no estaba huyendo**

La voz de Anna fue tan suave que casi no se escucho, y lo fue por que ella misma sabía que era una mentira, ella habia huido de la situación, de Yoh, del dolor, y de sus propios sentimientos.

 **-MIKI: Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste sin hablar con Yoh?¿O siquiera con Kino?**

 **-ANNA: Yo… le escribí una carta a la sensei**

 **-MIKI: Jumm una carta… muy conveniente, la única forma en que no tendrías que enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, solo renunciarías a todo y no tendrías que escuchar razón o dar explicación alguna, eso a mi me suena como a…**

 **-ANNA: Huir** {dicho suavemente}…

Anna lo sabía hace mucho, pero la única persona que la había enfrentado al respecto era Mikihisa, y lo hacía de forma directa

 **-ANNA:** {retomando valor} **En todo caso eso ya está en el pasado y no le concierne a usted, fue mi decisión y punto**

 **-MIKI: Una decisión que no solo te correspondía a ti ciertamente, y que aunque este en el pasado sigue teniendo repercusiones el día de hoy**

Fue entonces que Anna lo entendió, esa conversación no era más que un reclamo de un padre defendiendo a su hijo, porque… a quien más podía haberle correspondido esa decisión de terminar toda relación entre ella y los Asakura? Quien era el otro afectado?

 **-ANNA: Yoh sabe por qué tome la decisión, y aunque el no quiera aceptarlo gran parte de la razón fue él y sus acciones**

 **-MIKI: Yo conozco a mi hijo y sé que nunca haría algo tan grave como para obligarte a tomar esa decisión y más sabiendo….** {Dudando y calmándose un poco **}… sabiendo lo mucho que le iba a afectar después**

Anna también se tranquilizo un poco, ella entendía en parte como pudo haber afectado a Yoh, o bueno lo entendía cuando habló con el, solo que después de todo no estaba segura que tan veraz era lo que el joven castaño decía.

 **-ANNA: Creo que le da más crédito a su relación con el del que merece, lo cierto es que… Yoh no es la persona que yo pensé que era, aun cuando compartí tanto en el pasado con el; tal vez usted no se ha dado cuenta, y más considerando la cantidad de tiempo que paso con el desde que nació**

Anna sabia que Mikihisa habia tenido de nada a poca presencia en la vida de Yoh, y le parecia el colmo que el hombre le reclamara a ella por haberse marchado, cuando el que era su padre y tenia muchas más obligaciones y razones para quedarse con el joven shaman no lo había hecho, aun cuando más lo necesito.

 **-MIKI: je…je… vez como tenemos más en común, Yoh esperaba que los dos estuviéramos en su vida, pero ninguno de los dos pudo permanecer siempre en ella, aun cuando era lo que todos esperaban de nosotros**

 **-ANNA: No es lo mismo**

 **-MIKI: Tal vez las razones que nos impulsaron fueron diferentes, pero el resultado fue el mismo**

Anna no podía negarlo, la ausencia de Mikihisa en la vida de Yoh siempre había sido un gran vacío para el muchacho, y en cuanto a su ausencia en su vida… podría haber causado lo mismo? No le constaba, no a ciencia cierta

 **-MIKI: En todo caso, Yoh siempre está dispuesto a dar nuevas oportunidades, a todos, cuantas veces sea, y esa es mi preocupación actual**

Anna lo miró con duda

 **-MIKI: … el siempre espera y ve lo mejor en los demás, no importa cuántas veces salga herido o decepcionado** {dicho con voz pesada}; **por eso es que el hecho de que volvieras me es un poco… preocupante**

 **-ANNA: Yo no volví por el, y él lo sabe**

 **-MIKI: Entonces podrías explicarme porque esta.. Como está?**

Anna lo pensó por un momento, Mikihisa solo había llegado hasta ese día, así que se debía referir a la más reciente actitud de Yoh, en la que parecía un alma en pena; ella se daba una idea de por qué estaba así.

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, tal vez los problemas del templo lo empezaron a afectar**

 **-MIKI: Anna… Yoh está como recién se entero que te habías marchado, hace cinco años**

Anna no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa, culpa que rápidamente cambio a enojo

 **-ANNA: Tal vez porque sigue siendo el mismo de hace 5 años!, está conversación no debería estar teniéndola conmigo, sino con su hijo, tal vez asi el cambie y deje de hacer… todas las cosas que hace para luego dejar de entrar como la victima!**

Mikihisa la miro de nuevo, se veía bastante molesta, que pudo haber hecho Yoh? No lo entendía en lo más mínimo, además por que parecia ser que a Anna aun le afectaba tanto lo que hiciera el castaño?

 **-MIKI: Solo te pido, que en cuanto termines de hacer lo que debas hacer aquí, te marches. No creo que Yoh pueda volver a pasar por todo lo que paso esos dos primeros años luego de que te marchaste**

Anna solo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados en silencio

 **-MIKE: Y por lo que veo es para allá a lo que va a volver entre más tiempo estés cerca de él..**

 **-ANNA: …. Cuando dijo que usted y yo nos parecíamos, es por eso… usted sabe que Yoh siempre va a estar esperándolo para darle la oportunidad de estar en su vida como el siempre quiso..**

Mikihisa miro al cielo, pero seguía quieto escuchando

- **ANNA: Pero usted… simplemente… no puede…**

 **-MIKI: Cuando llevas tanto tiempo huyendo de algo, es casi que imposible solo volver; ya no sabes si estás huyendo de lo que te hizo irte en primer lugar, o de la persona que te volviste mientras huías**

Anna entendía a Mikihisa, y se sentía mal por él; nunca pensó que el hombre se sintiera así, pero era normal, tener un hijo como Yoh, que con cada oportunidad podía romperle el alma en un millón de pedazos, y más siendo él hombre de la máscara prácticamente un… nómada, era difícil acercarse al muchacho sin jugar con sus ilusiones y crear grandes expectativas.

 **-ANNA: No tiene por qué preocuparse, me marcharé apenas pueda**

Mikihisa la miro por una última vez y luego desapareció totalmente en las sombras, dejando a una Anna un tanto enojada, pero más que todo, pensativa, muy pensativa.


	28. Kari

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA INTERVENCIÓN DE LOS ASAKURA Y EN GENERAL LOS DOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES. AHORA RESPONDIENDO LAS PREGUNTAS DE ALGUNOS:**

 **ANABELLGONZALEZ92** **: EN CUANTO A SI ES UN** **YOHXANNA O UN YOHXOOC Y ANNAXOOC, VOY A DEJARLO EN SUSPENSO MIENTRAS TERMINA LA HISTORIA JEJE, PARA CONSERVAR UN POCO EL MISTERIO ;p**

 **A LOS QUE PREGUNTAN POR QUE NO ACTUALIZO TAN RAPIDO COMO ANTES: ES PARA HACERME LA INTERESANTE ;p JAJAJA MENTIRAS, ES QUE HE TENIDO UNAS SEMANAS MUY COMPLICADAS, PERO CREO QUE YA PODRÉ VOLVER A DEDICARLE TIEMPO AL FIC, SI LAS COSAS SALEN BIEN PODRIA ESTAR TERMINADO PARA FINALES DEL OTRO MES (CRUZANDO DEDOS).**

 **BUENO AHORA LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO A PETICION ESPECIAL DE** **MELMACC, PARA QUE LO DISFRUTE Y SE RELAJE UN POCO ANTES DE SU EXAMEN DE MAÑANA, MUCHA SUERTE! UN ABRAZO PARA TODOS!**

* * *

Anna se quedó por lo que pareció una eternidad en donde Mikihisa la dejó, no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por el hombre sobre cuanto habia lastimado a Yoh con su ida y ahora con su regreso; ella sabia que Mikihisa no era del que decía las cosas de gratis ni al azar, además aunque no le agradaba mucho y menos después de la conversación sabia que el padre de Yoh podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y cerró rápidamente dejando colar la luz y un poco de ruido en el patio, pero Anna no se dio cuenta sino hasta que alguien puso su mano en su hombro llamando su atención por completo.

 **-MIKE: Anny te vas a resfriar** {sintiendo la fría piel de la chica}

 **-ANNA: Amm, si** {mirándolo pero sin realmente verlo}

 **-MIKE: Iba a buscarte, tu comida se va a enfriar**

Mike condujo con gentileza a Anna de la mano hasta el comedor, ella estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que entró y se encontró con el sitio repleto. Cuando la pareja entro varios se quedaron en silencio solo observándolos; dentro se encontraba Yomei y Keiko Asakura, Yoh hablando animadamente con Kari y por último Len y Horo comiendo.

Anna miró a los presentes mientras llegaba a su puesto, se sentía un poco incomoda después de su charla con Mikihisa, no sabia si Keiko y Yomei sentían lo mismo al respecto de su presencia en el lugar, ya que ciertamente ellos no lo habían expresado así, pero ahora que iba junto a Michael no podía evitar sentir un poco sus miradas casi que juzgándola.

 **-MIKE: Aquí, espero que te guste lo que prepare hoy** {alejando la silla para que Anna se sentará}

- **ANNA: Si… gracias** {sentándose}

Anna empezó a comer lentamente mientras todos seguían con sus correspondientes conversaciones. Ella podía estar casi en la mitad de la mesa y aun asi se sentía tan fuera de lugar, y lo que más la hacia sentir asi era el hecho de que desde que entró a la habitación Yoh no le había dirigido ni una mirada, era como si no la pudiera ni ver, no desde que estaba con la tal Kari.

Anna sintió molestia con el por eso, pero aun más con ella misma por sentirse asi por la indiferencia del muchacho, no tenia sentido alguno, ella misma lo había alejado, o no? Pero aun así estaba el hecho que para el castaño había sido tal vez demasiado fácil el solo dejarla de lado, tal vez no le importaba tanto como decía. Anna observaba de medio lado a Yoh, su sonrisa, no era la de siempre así quisiera parecerlo, no llegaba hasta sus ojos, que aunque miraban a Kari hablar, estaban un tanto apagados y distraídos, ¿seria ese el cambio al que se refería Mikihisa?

- **MIKE: Y bien? {** mirando a Anna con expectativa y una gran sonrisa}

- **ANNA: Emm? Que?**

 **-MIKE: No me digas que no lo has notado!?** {mirándola con extrañeza}

Anna miró a Mike y luego el sitio en que su mirada se acentuaba, el plato de comida. Anna lo examinó con rapidez antes de responder.

 **-ANNA: Comida típica japonesa, tu… nunca habías preparado algo así para mi**

 **-MIKE** : {sonriendo ampliamente} **así es! Decidí hacerlo como algo especial y ya que estamos aquí!... ¿que tal esta?**

 **-ANNA: Buena… muy buena**

Mike sonrió ampliamente, pero su charla fue interrumpida por Horo que estaba frente a ellos con un plato de otra cosa

 **-HORO: También sabes hacer comida japonesa! WOW! Y se ve muy bien!**

Mike sonrió y respondió

 **-MIKE: Si quieres probarla quedo un poco en la cocina**

 **-HORO: lo dices enserio! GRACIASSS** {corriendo con su plato a la cocina}

El grito y la forma intempestiva de salir de Horo llamó la atención de todos en la mesa, y más aun cuando volvió con su plato nuevamente lleno de algo que en verdad se veía bastante bien.

 **-KEIKO: Vaya, eso huele muy bien, lo preparaste tu?** {Mirando a Mike}

Mike miró a la mujer sentada al otro lado de la mesa, si bien no se habían presentado formalmente con ninguno de los recién llegados el sabia bastante bien ya quienes eran.

 **-MIKE: Así es, señora….**

 **-KEIKO: Keiko, Keiko Asakura…. La madre de Yoh** {sonriendo levemente}. **Y tu debes ser…**

 **-MIKE: Michael Font, el…** {mirando a Anna que había bajado la mirada al plato como con vergüenza **}… novio de Anna**

Michael sabia que Anna no era una persona de etiquetas ni de andar revelando su relación a viento y marea, pero aun así se sintió algo extraño por primera vez en mucho tiempo presentándose como tal, y más cuando no sintió el respaldo de Anna al decirlo.

- **KEIKO: Si** {mirando con duda a Anna que parecía avergonzada} **mi madre nos comento sobre ti. Déjame decirte que Anna tiene mucha suerte, eres un chico muy simpático**

Mike se sonrojó, no entendía como la madre de Yoh podía ser tan amable con el sin si quiera conocerlo y más sabiendo que Anna era ahora su novia, en vez de la de su hijo, quien claramente aun tenia más que sentimientos por la rubia. Yoh y Kari por su parte habían dejado de hablar para escuchar la conversación en la mesa al igual que los demás, pero ahora Yoh parecía un tanto más serio. El ambiente pareció tenso por un momento, especialmente ahora que todos esperaban que Anna dijera algo, pero ella parecía ausente, hasta que..

- **YOMEI: Ejemm…** { terminando de pasar su comida y carraspeando su garganta para llamar la atención} **entonces Font?, no es un apellido muy típico por aquí que digamos…**

 **-MIKE: Emm no, tiene razón; lo que pasa es que yo vengo de Norte América**

 **-KEIKO: Allá es donde vives ahora verdad Anna? el lugar donde tienes un buen trabajo y según dijiste un buen hogar?** {Sonriendo amablemente a la pareja}

Mike no sabía cómo pero está mujer, era el primer Asakura que le agradaba totalmente, podía verse en su temple que genuinamente se alegraba por Anna y por el, además el hecho de que Anna le hubiera dicho que tenia un buen hogar ahora lo hacia sentir feliz, ya que se sentía parte de eso.

- **MIKE: Asi es! Anny y yo vivimos en Nueva York juntos**

Keiko sonrió esperando a que Anna hablara, pero antes de que eso sucediera un ruido en la mesa llamó la atención de todos, el ruido de una silla que se retiraba bruscamente y de la puerta abrirse

 **-YOH: Iré a ayudar a Tamao a acomodar sus habitaciones** {saliendo y cerrando}

Kari y Len no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por Yoh, de seguro lo que menos quería oír era lo feliz que eran Anna y su novio como pareja, mucho menos el aval de su madre al respecto, pero que podían hacer? Las cosas eran como eran.

 **-KARI: Emmm yo... estoy muy cansada, disculpen, me retiro** **también** {saliendo tras de Yoh}

Anna no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, de seguro la tal Kari solo iba tras de Yoh, y no se equivocaba para nada…

 **-HORO:** {volviendo a dirigir la conversación} **Esto está buenísimo! Mike por que no nos cuentas un poco más de tu restaurante en Nueva York**

Michael sonrió y al ver que Keiko y Yomei parecían a la espera prosiguió contando algunos detalles sobre el negocio que tenían junto con Anna en América.

\- - - -Fuera del comedor - - -

 **-KARI: YOH! ESPERA!**

Kari corría para alcanzar a Yoh, el iba bastante rápido y parecia que lo perdería en cualquier esquina que la gran y oscura casona, pero al fin lo alcanzó

 **-YOH: Lo siento Kari, es solo que...**

 **-KARI: Lo sé, no te preocupes** {mirándolo de frente con compasión y entendimiento}

Yoh vio la mirada de Kari y soltó un largo suspiro, si con alguien podía hablar al respecto era con ella, quien conocía casi que toda la historia hasta ese mismo día, pero aun así, sabia que no había nada que ella pudiera decir o hacer para ayudarle a aliviar la molestia y el dolor que sentía; y eso Kari lo sabia también, por lo cual hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, la chica se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Yoh se tensionó por un leve segundo, pero el la conocía bastante bien y sabia que la chica no tenia malas intensiones y aun más, era lo que el necesitaba en ese momento más que nunca, alguien que no lo juzgara y que lo reconfortara, porque lo que sentía por dentro lo iba a acabar, tantos años, tanta espera, tantas ilusiones, y todas derribadas en un santiamén, y no solo era eso; era saber que Anna tenía una buena vida, la vida que siempre quiso y la que mereció y no se la daba el, nunca podría hacerlo.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Miyu y Kino entrenaban de sol a sol, asi como Anna y Soru; Keiko, Mikihisa y Yomei de vez en cuando asistían a los entrenamientos para observar a las candidatas, por fuera de estos hablaban un poco con ellas para conocerlas mejor; y a decir verdad quien llevaba la delantera era Miyu, no solo era más que obvio por su fuerza, en los entrenamientos que tenia con Kino, sino que después de hablar con ella se veía que tenia mucho más en común con Yoh no solo por que se conocieran años atrás, sino porque su forma de ser era mucho más espontánea y alegre, mientras que la de Soru era, un poco más… sumisa y reservada, ciertamente no lo que necesitaría Yoh en una compañera de por vida.

Miyu se habia distanciado bastante de Horo en esos días, ella no quería que los Asakura, y en especial la madre y padre de Yoh, que parecían estar siempre presentes aun cuando no los veía, vieran el… tipo de relación que tenia con el Aniu. Los días antes de la llegada de los demás Asakura Miyu habia empezado a coquetear de forma más descarada con Horo, por eso fue una gran sorpresa para el pobre aniu cuando la chica empezó a ignorarlo en absoluto, se sentía un tanto deprimido, pero ahora un poco lejos de la constante influencia de la chica podía ver un poco mejor las cosas, por ejemplo, la actitud de Yoh, era más que obvio que el muchacho, no estaba bien, de hecho cada día parecía estar peor; pero aun asi no se animaba a preguntarle directamente, no después de la pelea que habían tenido y que ahora viéndola en perspectiva tal vez era una estupidez, considerando que Yoh y Miyu ni se cruzaban.

Mike no podía ocultar su entusiasmo, en poco tiempo se marcharían de allí, eso lo aliviaba un poco y más viendo que las cosas con Anna en vez de mejorar, empeoraban. La chica nunca estaba disponible para el! Si no estaba entrenando con Soru, estaba observando a la nada, que muchas veces parecía cruzarse con la figura de Yoh o simplemente ensimismada en sus pensamientos; era en realidad una situación muy preocupante para el ya que por mucho que lo intentara no podía acercarse a ella, aun cuando compartían un cuarto, en donde Anna siempre llegaba muy tarde y cansada a dormir y salía muy temprano; habían pasado casi 20 días la ultima vez que habia compartido algo de intimidad con la rubia, la extrañaba en más de una forma.

En cuanto a Anna e Yoh; los días no eran lo suficientemente largos para poder terminar su sufrimiento. Yoh sabia que en cuanto se eligiera a la siguiente sucesora seria cuestión de tiempo, sino es que de días para que Anna se marchara… con Michael, sentía que debía hacer algo para evitarlo, pero al mismo tiempo el le habia dicho que la dejaría en paz si así lo deseaba una vez ella lo pensará bien, y ya lo había hecho al parecer, no podía forzarla a quedarse, a quererlo como el la quería y tampoco a renunciar a su vida en Nueva York, donde parecía que era mucho más feliz.

Anna por su parte quería irse de allí cuanto antes la mayoría del tiempo, pero en otros momentos no podía evitar desear que los días pasaran más lento, una vez se eligiera a la nueva sucesora ella no tendría lugar allí, tendría que marcharse, era lo más lógico, lo que le había prometido a Michael, a Kino y a hasta a Mikihisa; pero lo peor de marcharse no era solo irse, sino que Yoh se quedaría allí, con una nueva prometida que ocuparía su lugar. En esos dos días no sabia por que pero su mirada siempre parecía terminar encontrando al castaño, el… ya no la miraba, y eso la entristecía, además parecía siempre estar con Kari, que hacia lo imposible por sacarle una sonrisa en todo momento, jaa… pobre, si supiera que las sonrisas que le daba Yoh eran las más falsas que el castaño tenia, pero aun así, le molestaba que el intentara corresponder siempre con amabilidad a la otra sacerdotisa.

Faltaban tan solo dos días para la gran batalla, en realidad uno, ya que al segundo la batalla se llevaría en horas de la tarde. Anna había madrugado con Soru, esperaba que terminara el ritual de purificación como los días anteriores, cuando la paz del sitio fue interrumpida por unos silenciosos pasos.

- **ANNA: Que buscas aquí?** {dicho con molestia y sin dejar de mirar a Soru}

 **-KARI: Solo quise tomar un poco de aire de la mañana, eso es todo** {sonriendo amablemente y llegando junto a Anna}

Anna no giró pero miró de reojo a la chica, se preguntaba que veía Yoh en ella, es más que vio ella misma en ella el primer día que la conoció y sintió simpatía por la chica, ahora solo le causaba malestar y no podía evitar demostrarlo.

 **-ANNA: Soru necesita concentrarse lo que más pueda, asi que si…**

 **-KARI: Si, lo siento jeje, la verdad no solo vine por aire… yo… quería hablar contigo**

 **-ANNA: Estoy muy ocupada tendrá que ser…**

 **-KARI: Seré rápida, además… hoy mismo me marcharé de aquí**

Anna volteo a mirar a Kari, parecía seria un poco triste; pero no podía negar que le alegraba la noticia además que la inquietaba un poco el que querría la chica.

- **ANNA: Bien, sígueme**

Anna y Kari caminaron en silencio hasta un claro del bosque un poco más allá de la cascada, cuando Anna se detuvo, Kari casi se tropieza con ella pero no lo hizo, solo esperó a que la rubia girara para hablar de frente.

 **-ANNA: Dime que es tan importante para que interrumpas la práctica de Soru a tan pocos días de su batalla**

- **KARI: Emmm** {sonrojándose un poco} **pues yo… jejej… no se cómo decirlo pero..**

 **-ANNA: Solo dilo! No tengo todo el día!**

 **-KARI: QuierosaberquesientesporYoh!** { dicho rápidamente y con mucha vergüenza}

La mirada de Anna se endureció más, de ser posible. Observaba a Kari como su fuera a fusilarla, pero esto en vez de asustar a Kari, le hizo dar valor, no por nada se habia ganado el puesto de gran sacerdotisa en su templo!

- **KARI: Se que no es algo en lo que deba entrometerme, pero como amiga de Yoh … te pido que me lo digas**

Anna parecía estudiar a la chica, ¿por qué preguntaba eso? Tal vez no era su imaginación los días pasados y entre Yoh y esa chica en verdad había… algo más.

 **-ANNA: Por qué quieres saberlo?**

 **-KARI: Te lo diré una vez me digas lo que sientes por el**

Era un duelo de miradas, ninguna parecía que fuera a ceder.

 **-KARI: Vamos Anna, si alguna vez sentiste algo, en lo más mínimo por él, por favor dime**

 **-ANNA:** {largo suspiro} **te lo diré si me dices por qué quieres saberlo**

 **-KARI: PERO!**!

 **-ANNA: No,** **bueno** {empezando a caminar..}

 **-KARI: Bueno espera!... yo….**

Anna se detuvo y giró de nuevo a verla, ya se imaginaba que venia, otra declaración amorosa al idiota de Yoh, fantástico.

 **-KARI: Solo quiero que Yoh sea feliz… sabes**

 **-ANNA: - - - -**

 **-KARI: No creas que Yoh me mando, ni nada por el estilo en verdad, si algo el estaría totalmente en contra de que yo me entrometiera en esto** {suspiro largo **}, pero quiero que me digas lo que sientes por Yoh, porque no quiero verlo sufrir más… yo se que tu sabes lo que el siente respecto a ti y sería bueno saber si es algo que deba incentivar o por el contrario… ayudarlo a cortar de raíz**

Anna no sabía si no había escuchado bien o si no entendía, pero está chica la estaba dejando muy sorprendida por que parecía ser totalmente honesta

 **-ANNA: Entonces lo que quieres decir es que si yo siento algo por Yoh, como lo que el … pueda sentir por mi tu le vas a aconsejar que siga esos sentimientos y que por el contrario si no siento nada… tu… vas a desincentivarlo? Como seria eso?** {cara de duda}

 **-KARI: Ya te respondí, ahora es tu turno**

 **-ANNA: Primero que todo, sabes que no es para nada de tu incumbencia este tema**

Kari apenas asintió avergonzada

 **-ANNA: Pero bien, no es un secreto y menos para Yoh, así que hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que le digas no habrá diferencia… yo …** {pasando grueso y tomando aire} … **no siento nada más que fastidio por el idiota de Yoh.**

Kari la miró con duda, y luego con algo de enojo

 **-KARI: Mientes**

 **-ANNA: Disculpa?** {un poco desconcertada por el atrevimiento}

 **-KARI: Estás mintiendo!..**.

Anna la miró con enojo, su quijada empezaba a tensarse

 **-ANNA: Yo ya te respondí si tú no quieres creerlo es tu problema.**

 **-KARI: Tengo más razones para creer que mientes a que sea cierto**

 **-ANNA: Razones? Acaso crees que necesitas razones para creerme a mi! Bien!. Primero que todo si conoces tan bien a Yoh sabrás que no lo veo hace casi 5 años!, por que habría de interesarme alguien que no hace parte de mi vida. Segundo, por si no lo has notado yo tengo novio!, con quien vivo muy bien y muy lejos de aquí, y Tercero! Yo ya tuve esta misma y estúpida conversación con Yoh por si no lo sabías, así que puedes pensar lo que quieras pero esa es la realidad**

Kari observaba a Anna fijamente, esto molestaba más a la rubia, porque al parecer la chica no lo hacía con enojo, ni duda, sino casi que con lastima.

 **-KARI: Tu… no solo me estas mintiendo a mi y a Yoh, te estás mintiendo a ti misma**

Anna sintió como las palabras de la sacerdotisa llegaban al fondo de su corazón y la golpeaban con fuerza.

 **-ANNA: Esto es absurdo** {dándose la vuelta para marcharse}

 **-KARI: Lo es? Lo absurdo es ver cómo dos personas que se quieren se separan sin ningún motivo**

 **-ANNA: tu que sabes! Yo… tengo mis motivos**

 **-KARI: Entonces, si lo quieres?**

 **-ANNA: Eso no es lo que quise decir…**

 **-KARI: Yo he visto como lo miras**

Anna miró a la chica con algo de enojo

 **-ANNA: Estás imaginando cosas**

- **KARI: No, no lo estoy; si de algo estoy orgullosa es de ser tan observadora {** sonriendo ampliamente}

La sonrisa de Kari casi que desarmo a Anna, se sentía descubierta.

 **-KARI: Que es tan grave que no puedes admitirte ni a ti misma querer a Yoh como lo haces?**

 **-ANNA: - - - -**

 **-KARI: Es algo que valga la pena, tanto como para perderlo?**

 **-ANNA: Tu… no sabes de que hablas**

 **-KARI: Entonces dímelo**

 **-ANNA: no es de tu incumbencia!**

 **-KARI: - - -**

 **-ANNA: No se que te dijo Yoh, ni por que quieres entrometerte pero no tienes derecho, tu... no sabes lo que yo sufrí**

 **-KARI: Si es cuestión de sufrimiento tu no sabes todo lo que el sufrió … y aun sufre… por ti**

Anna se quedo en silencio, la idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde que Mikihisa se lo había insinuado; pero que tanto podía saber esa chica? O que tanto podía confiar en ella?

 **-ANNA: Y tu si?**

Kari miro al cielo por un segundo como estudiando las nubes, pero luego miro de nuevo a Anna.

 **-KARI: Serviría de algo si te lo dijera?**

 **-ANNA: Cambiaría en algo el pasado?**

 **-KARI: Tal vez no, pero te podría dar una perspectiva más amplia de este** {sonriendo ampliamente y sentándose en el piso} **. Creo que es algo que debes escuchar, no solo por que tus ojos me dicen que quieres oírlo, sino porque no seria justo que yo lo sepa y tu no.**

Anna lo dudo por un segundo, no tenia tiempo para eso, pero aun asi en contra de sus mejores razonamientos, tomo asiento en el piso frente a la chica, esperando a que iniciara.

 **-KARI: Bien!, te preguntarás como es que yo se un montón de cosas en las que ciertamente no debería entrometerme, pues bien todo sucedió cuando…**

 **\- - - FLASHBACK - HACE UN AÑO Y MEDIO - - -**

Kari caminaba por el hermoso bosque de Izumo con una gran maleta a cuestas, su destino, la mansión Asakura. La chica había dominado el arte de ser sacerdotisa, pero hace un tiempo se había empezado a cuestionar, que más podría aprender, respuesta que fue respondida casi que milagrosamente por un shaman viajero que se quedaba en el templo donde ella vivía al hablarle de los entrenamientos y enseñanzas que habia recibido en la mansión Asakura.

La chica no podía negarlo, se sentía bastante emocionada! Como hace mucho no lo estaba; sin darse cuenta llegó a la gran puerta de la mansión, puso su mejor sonrisa, levanto su mano para golpear la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo está fue abierta del otro lado.

 **-YOH: JIJI Bien espero que tengas un buen camino de regreso** {sonriendo ampliamente}

- **CHICA X: Gracias joven Yoh** {bastante roja y sonriéndole}

Kari observo con incomodidad como la chica de un rápido movimiento giro y besó en los labios al castaño que la despedida, antes de pasar bruscamente por su lado sin siquiera disculparse.

Yoh que no se movió ni un poco noto la presencia de la nueva chica, Kari.

- **YOH: Hola, quien eres tu?**

Kari miraba como la otra chica se marchaba, le parecia muy grosero de su parte el pasar asi sin siquiera disculparse, pero al escuchar a Yoh volteo a responder.

- **KARI: Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kari, y vengo buscando los conocimientos de la gran familia Asakura**

- **YOH: Aaaa, si estás en el lugar indicado** {sonriendo} **sigue por favor.**

Kari lo miró de reojo mientras entraba, sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella, se sentía un poco incomoda y más cuando el se ofreció a llevar su maleta.

 **-KARI: No está bien enserio, no pesa mucho**

 **-YOH: Bien, entonces Kari háblame un poco sobre ti**

 **-KARI: Claro, como le dije soy Kari, tengo 20 años, soy una sacerdotisa del templo Kure**

Los ojos de Yoh parecieron entrecerrarse con molestia un poco al escuchar la palabra sacerdotisa, pero Kari no le dio importancia y continúo

- **KARI: Aun asi hace poco me empezó a llamar la atención el arte del shamanismo como lo ejercen los shamanes en batalla, en cuanto a posesión de objetos, de almas y demás** y me gustaría empezar por lo básico para entrenar esas habilidades, ya que como sacerdotisa en mis misiones nunca está demás saber otras cosas.

 **-YOH: Ammm que bien… pero tienes que saber Kari, que no todas las sacerdotisas tienen la habilidad o la fuerza necesaria para aprender esas otras técnicas**

 **-KARI: Lo sé, pero se que yo si puedo, ya lo he hecho, solo necesito un maestro para poder explotar al máximo esas fuerzas**

 **-YOH: Y… como fue que llegaste aquí?**

 **-KARI: Como usted sabe el nombre de la familia Asakura es bastante conocido en el mundo espiritual, además de eso conocí un shaman que no hace mucho estuvo aquí entrenando, Joaquin… el me recomendó venir, me dijo que tenían un excelente maestro.**

 **-YOH: Aaaa si, Juaco! Claro! Bien; por ahora si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas en está habitación** {mostrándole una puerta}, **tendrás que hablar con el encargado de la mansión, el decide quien se puede quedar y quien no. Podrás verlo ummm {** mirando su reloj} **a la hora de la cena, mientras puedes descansar un poco.**

 **-KARI: Muchas gracias…emmm…**

 **-YOH: jiji yo soy Yoh** {sonriente}, **Yoh A…**

Yoh no pudo terminar cuando una chica muy bella paso corriendo y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo consigo

 **-CHICA Z: YOH! Donde habías estado! Es hora de que me dediques algo de tiempo solo a mi!**

Yoh se dejó llevar por la chica bajo la mirada sorprendida de Kari

 **-YOH: La cena es a las 7:30, nos veremos más tarde**! {Dirigiéndose a Kari mientras era llevado por la otra chica}

Kari observo cómo se perdían dentro de la gran mansión, esa chica definitivamente no era la misma que antes, esta era mucho más alta y delgada, aunque si parecían tener la misma intensión, pero bueno ese no era su problema, asi que entro a la habitación a descansar mientras llegaba la hora de la cena.

Apenas fueron las 7:30 Kari ya se encontraba en el comedor, una chica pelirosada la habia llevado hasta alla.

- **KARI: Muchas gracias**

 **-TAMAO: No hay de que señorita; el señor Yomei no debe tardar**

 **-KARI: Algún consejo?** {sonriéndole}

 **-TAMAO: No se preocupe mucho, aquí reciben a todo aquel que quiera aprender en verdad. Me retiro, por ahora, tengo que terminar de servir la cena.**

En cuanto Kari se sentó, se abrió la puerta y por ahí entro, un viejo anciano seguido de una hermosa mujer; eran Yomei y Keiko.

 **-KARI: Buenas noches {parándose y haciendo una reverencia a los mayores}**

Yomei y Kino inclinaron la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

 **-YOMEI: Bien, tu debes ser nueva, dime por que estás aquí?** {sentándose junto con Keiko a la mesa}

- **KARI: Yo vine porque quiero aprender el arte del shamanismo lo mejor que pueda para ayudar a la gente que lo requiera**

 **-KEIKO: Ayudar como?**

 **-KARI: Yo provengo de un antiguo templo, el templo Kure; constantemente recibimos misiones y requerimientos de personas que son atormentadas por espiritus malignos y en algunos caso por demonios**

 **-YOMEI: Vaya una sacerdotisa, pero temo que no estás en el lugar correcto, si quieres perfeccionar tus habilidades con gusto puedo indicarte como llegar a Oso…**

 **-KARI: Osore- san, el templo de la reconocida maestro Kino Asakura. Pero no es lo que necesito ahora, yo aunque soy una sacerdotisa de nacimiento, he empezado a entrenar** **poderes como posesión de almas y de objetos, es por eso que estoy aquí.**

Keiko y Yomei se miraron entre ellos, no era algo común, pero no por eso se iban a negar.

 **-YOMEI: Bien, y tienes alguna referencia?**

Kari sacó de su pequeño bolso una carta, se la había dado su maestra en el templo, la gran sacerdotisa y asi se los explico a los Asakura cuando se las dio.

- **YOMEI: Esta sellada**

 **-KARI: Así es**

 **-KEIKO: Entonces sabes que dice?**

 **-KARI: No señora, mi maestra me la dio y me dijo que se las entregará a ustedes no más**

Yomei la abrió y la leyó lentamente, cuando termino sonrió levemente

- **YOMEI: Bien, creo que no queda duda, bienvenida a la mansión Kari. Tu entrenamiento comenzará mañana al amanecer**

Kari sonrió ampliamente, pero antes de poder decir algo la puerta se abrió con rapidez dejando descubierto a un agitado y despelucado Yoh.

 **-YOH: JIJI {** tomando aire **} lo siento… lo sentimos… perdimos la noción del tiempo jeje mientras… entrenábamos**

Detrás de Yoh entró una chica, una que Kari reconoció enseguida, era la misma con la que se habia ido esa tarde después de dejarla en su habitación.

- **CHICA Z: Perdón, fue mi** **culpa** {sentándose junto a Yoh en la mesa}

Kari observo a la pareja frente a ella, no sabia si el anciano y la mujer lo notaban pero ambos venían bastante agitados, desarreglados y hasta con un poco de ramas y pasto en su ropa y cabello, era el colmo.

 **-YOMEI: emm si, como sea. Yoh, está es Kari**

 **-YOH: JIJI Hola! De nuevo!**

 **-KARI: Si…. Hola**

 **-YOMEI: Kari empezará su entrenamiento mañana temprano… será tu responsabilidad**

 **-KARI: Emm..** {un poco incomoda} **si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría entrenar con el miembro de la familia Asakura que entrenó a Joaquin.**

 **-KEIKO: Ese fue Yoh** {sonriendo}

- **KARI: -.-¡ Ammm claro [ Como puede ser que este … chico desvergonzado sea un Asakura, pero bueno vine a aprender no importa de quien sea]**

Yoh le sonrió a Kari, ella sonrió por cortesía; sin embargo no pudo evitar ver como la chica que estaba junto a Yoh, no la miraba con tantaaa felicidad, pero bueno eso no era problema de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh se encontró con Kari para empezar su entrenamiento, decir que los dos se sorprendieron era poco; Yoh a pesar de la imagen que había creado ante Kari el dia anterior era un gran shaman y un increíble profesor y Kari, a pesar de su delicada apariencia era bastante hábil y fuerte.

 **-YOH: Vaya** {secándose el sudor tras el entrenamiento **} creo que tendré que re hacer todo el plan de entrenamiento, avanzas a zancadas**.

 **-KARI: Si, gracias…**

 **-YOH: Quieres ir a tomar algo antes de descansar?**

Kari se sentía un poco incomoda, en su mente Yoh era un hombre coqueto por como habia visto que trataba a las dos chicas el dia anterior y lo natural que parecía para su familia

 **-KARI: No, estoy bien. Ire a practicar un poco lo que aprendimos hoy para continuar mañana.**

 **-YOH: Emm… está bien**

En ese momento llegó Tamao con unos jugos en una bandeja

 **-TAMAO: Pensé que estarían un poco sedientos** {sonriendo a Yoh más que todo}

- **YOH: WOW! Gracias Tamao! Siempre tan exacta**! {tomando un jugo}

Kari vio a la pelirosada verlo casi que con adoración, se sintio un poco mal por la chica, bueno en general por las tres con que lo habia visto hasta ahora, ya se imaginaba que más de una saldría lastimada

- **KARI: Gracias Tamao** {tomando el otro jugo}

- **TAMAO: Por cierto Joven Yoh… ha estado llamando la señorita Monic** {dicho con algo de tristeza}

 **-YOH:** {acabando el jugo} **Aaaa! Que refrescante… y… que quería?**

 **-TAMAO: Dijo que estaría cerca la otra semana y que le gustaría mucho verlo… le dejo un numero**

 **-YOH: Aaaa, si vuelve a llamar dile que estoy ocupado**

 **-TAMAO: Si joven Yoh** {recibiendo el vaso de Kari ahora y yendosé}

Yoh sonrió y siguió hacia la mansión, Kari solo podía pensar una cosa mientras lo veía marcharse

- **KARI: [Mujeriego pfff]**

Yoh y Kari entrenaban desde la madrugada, hasta el medio día; y asi fue por los siguientes tres meses. En ese tiempo Kari observo el desfile de chicas que parecían buscar a Yoh, la mayoría antiguas estudiantes del chico que iban a visitarlo, el ponía atención a algunas, a algunas no, a una a veces si y otras veces no; lo cierto es que Yoh era un mujeriego! No había otra palabra para describirlo. Pero aparte de eso, entre más tiempo pasaba con Yoh más lo conocía, y no era solo un mujeriego, era un chico, tranquilo, amigable, colaborador y entre más observaba su comportamiento más entendía algo, Yoh solo aceptaba la compañía de las mujeres que tanto lo buscaban, por que ciertamente el no las buscaba a ellas, cuando se sentía triste.

Una mañana Kari se levantó como siempre a su entrenamiento, se sentía muy feliz, había avanzado bastante! Quería volver al templo y mostrarle a su maestra y amigas todo lo que podía hacer ahora! Además el clima no podía estar mejor! Era el comienzo del verano; se alistó y fue al sitio donde siempre entrenaban con Yoh, pero al llegar allí solo se encontró con Tamao.

 **-KARI: Tamao? Que haces aquí y tan temprano?**

 **-TAMAO {** sonriendo levemente} **Señorita Kari, veo que el joven Yoh no le dijo; el está un tanto indispuesto el día de hoy y no podrá impartir la lección**

- **KARI: em? Que está enfermo o algo? Ayer se veía bastante bien**

Tamao sonrió pasiblemente, le agradaba Kari, y sabia que le agradaba a Yoh también.

 **-TAMAO: Algo por el estilo**

Kari la miró con una mirada seria pero llena de duda, no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas

 **-KARI: Bueno y me vas a decir que es ese algo por el estilo o que?**

 **-TAMAO: No se moleste señorita, es solo un tema… personal del joven Yoh**

 **-KARI: Tamao te lo juro por los grandes espiritus que si Yoh no vino a entrenarme y me está haciendo perder mi tiempo por estar detrás de una de sus amiguitas!... yoooo!**

 **Tamao la miro con duda esperando a que terminara la frase**

 **-KARI: …{** soltando un suspiro} **… es un irresponsable {** dicho entre dientes}… **dile que más le vale que no se vuelva a repetir! Yo me tomo bastante enserio mis entrenamientos**

Tamao sonrió levemente, no sabía si era porque Kari había sido educada como sacerdotisa también, o por su forma de ser pero ciertamente le recordaba un poco a Anna, y sabia que a Yoh le pasaba lo mismo.

Kari entreno esa mañana lo que ya habia aprendido, pero viendo que no serviría de mucho ya que lo tenia totalmente dominado decidió simplemente ir y dar una vuelta por los rededores de la mansión; las únicas veces que habia salido desde que habia llegado era acompañando a Yoh a misiones cercanas como parte de su entrenamiento, o cuando el entrenamiento requería ir a un sitio en especifico, pero nunca se habia puesto a detallar la zona como hasta ese momento, la verdad era bastante bella, casi todo era bosque y pradera.

Kari camino hasta que llegó a un claro, en este desembocaba un rio formando un pequeño estanque, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue encontrar a Yoh allí sentado perdido en sus pensamientos, no era una visión muy común de el.

 **-KARI: ejemm ejem! {haciendo notoria su presencia}**

Sin embargo Yoh ni se inmutaba, parecia muy enfocado en lo que estuviera en su mente.

 **-KARI: EJEMM! EJEM!**

 **-YOH: - - -**

 **-KARI: BUENO QUE DEMONIOS! NO ME PUDISTE LA LECCION POR ESTAR AQUÍ MIRANDO A LA NADA!**

Yoh apenas y miró hacia atrás

 **-YOH: Amm Kari, lo siento no te avise**

 **-KARI: ASI ES! Tamao tuvo que madrugar a decirme! Eso solo me hace cuestionarme cada cuanto pasa eso para que ella supiera!**

 **-YOH: lo siento, es solo por hoy**

Kari estaba ciertamente molesta, pero al ver la notoria tristeza de Yoh detuvo su reclamo, ella habia notado algunos días en que Yoh estaba más triste que otros, pero nunca lo hacia notorio para nadie como en ese momento.

- **KARI: Esta… todo bien?** {acercándose al muchacho}

 **-YOH: Yo… no lo sé**

Kari miraba Yoh, el miraba el estanque como esperando que le diera una respuesta.

 **-KARI: Sabes como sacerdotisa es mi misión ayudar a las almas a conseguir paz… tal ves si me dices que pasa pueda ayudarte**

Yoh la miró con duda

 **-YOH: pero no tendría que estar muerto para que tengas esa obligación conmigo?**

 **-KARI: Pues si me vuelves a dejar plantada en una clase eso será más pronto de lo que crees ¬¬!**

Yoh la siguió mirando, y no pudo evitar reírse un poco por el comentario; no muchas personas le hablaban como lo hacia Kari, especialmente las chicas y mucho menos después de…. Anna.

El semblante de Yoh volvió a oscurecerse y volvió a mirar al estanque.

 **-KARI:** {dando un largo suspiro} **Sabes Yoh, si algo debemos aprender de tratar con espíritus y almas que no encuentras el descanso eterno es que guardarse algo tan pesado como lo que tu guardas no le hace bien a nadie, solo se vuelve un ancla en sus vidas**

 **-YOH: Lo sé**

 **-KARI: Y bien…**

 **-YOH: No es algo fácil**

 **-KARI: Si lo fuera de seguro ya lo hubieras resuelto por ti mismo**

 **-YOH: Por qué de repente te importa? Pensé que no te agradaba mucho** {mirándola con duda}

 **-KARI: Yo nunca dije eso**

 **-YOH: No tienes que decirlo, puedo verlo en tus ojos, lo he visto… más de una vez**

Kari se sorprendió mucho, ella no era una persona fácil de leer, y lo sabía, hacia parte de su forma de ser y de su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa.

 **-KARI: Bien, no me agradas todo el tiempo, pero tampoco me desagradas sabes**

Yoh sonrió, a él le agradaba mucho Kari!, no era como las demás, el lo sabía

 **-KARI: Bueno, en todo casi si no me quieres decir** {empezando a irse}

 **-YOH: No es que no quiera, es solo que… no serviría de nada, no habría diferencia**

 **-KARI: Entonces no importa que me lo digas y ya**

 **-YOH: Supongo que tienes razón** {girándose aun sentado}

Kari se sentó frente a él

 **-YOH: Esté día, es… uno de los peores días de mi vida**

 **-KARI: ¿? Hoy? Pero que sucedió? Hasta ahora es medio día?**

 **-YOH: JIJI me refiero a este día del año en particular, pero de hace varios años ya**

Kari asintió y espero a que prosiguiera

 **-YOH: Yo… perdí a una persona que era … muy importante para mi**

 **-KARI: oh, no lo sabia, en verdad lo siento; aun siendo shamanes la muerte es…**

 **-YOH: no! noo.. Je… ella… no está muerta…**

 **-KARI: [Ella?]** {cara de duda}

- **YOH: Ella simplemente se marchó y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada**

 **-KARI: y has intentado buscarla? O contactarla?**

 **-YOH: si, pero ella no quiere que la encuentre, lo ha hecho imposible desde hace 4 años.**

 **-KARI: Vaya, es… bastante tiempo; y perdona que te pregunte, ella es tu abuela? Una hermana? Una prima?**

 **-YOH: {** sonriendo tristemente} **no, ella es… bueno era, mi prometida**

Kari no podía creerlo, Yoh tenía una prometida! Más aun Yoh sufría por una mujer! Difícil de creer después de todas las que lo seguían.

 **-KARI: Wow O.o!**

 **-YOH: jeje que tan increíble es?**

 **-KARI: Pues… un poco**

 **-YOH: Bien pues asi es…**

 **-KARI: Entonces ella simplemente se marchó y ya?**

 **-YOH: No del todo, a decir verdad no se si fue por algo que hice, pero parece ser que si**

 **-KARI: Como puedes no estar seguro -.-¡ la gente que se va a casar no se marcha simplemente y ya**

 **-YOH: Ella si**

 **-KARI: Y no te dio una explicación? nada?**

 **-YOH: No directamente**

 **-KARI: Entonces? Indirectamente? ¿?**

 **-YOH: Como te dije, ella se marchó por algo que al parecer hice**

 **-KARI: ¬¬? Como puede ser que no sepas que hiciste para alejarla?**

 **-YOH: Es… complicado…**

Kari vio que Yoh empezaba a deprimirse más, no valia la pena presionarlo al respecto.

 **-KARI: Bueno pero 4 años son más que suficientes diría yo para hacer el duelo por alguien**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, es solo que… no puedo olvidarla**

 **-KARI: en verdad lo haz intentado?**

 **-YOH: No, a decir verdad no quiero**

 **-KARI: Creo que es momento de que lo hagas, te hace daño**

 **-YOH: Pero si se fue por lo que creo que se fue … lo merezco**

 **-KARI: Yoh nadie merece sufrir eternamente, además 4 años es suficiente condena no lo crees**

 **-YOH: No si ella vuelve**

 **-KARI: Sufrir más no va a hacer que eso suceda?**

 **-YOH: No, pero no estoy listo para dejarla ir… no aun**

 **-KARI: Entonces? Vas a sufrir toda la vida?**

 **-YOH: - - - -**

 **-KARI: En todo caso digamos que ella volviera, tu crees que es lo que ella querria? Verte asi? Sintiéndote miserable por ella todo esté tiempo?... por que si es asi no creo que ella valga la pena como tu crees**

 **-YOH: NO! por supuesto que no, yo se que ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi, siempre lo hizo**

 **-KARI: Entonces si no es por ti hazlo por ella! No puedes andar sintiendo lastima por lo que fue! No es sano**

La mirada de Yoh, era tan triste y vulnerable, pero no totalmente desconocida para Kari.

- **KARI: Sabes, ahora que me lo explicas todo tiene más sentido**

 **-YOH: ¿?** {mirada de duda}

 **-KARI: Te sientes solo sin ella verdad?**

Yoh bajó la mirada al piso, desde el día que se fue Anna era como si una gran parte de el se hubiera desvanecido, la confianza que ella le inculco, el valor, el amor y ese sentimiento de seguridad y compañía; se habían ido y lo poco que quedaba iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

 **-YOH: si**

 **-KARI: Tengo que serte honesta Yoh, la razón por la que no me agradas por completo fue por que de entrada tuve una imagen de ti un poco… mala**

 **-YOH: Mala? Por que?**

 **-KARI** {Sonrojandose un poco y mirando a otro lado} **Al decir verdad creo que eres un poco … mujeriego**

 **-YOH: MUJERIEGO! O.O! PERO POR QUE!?**

Kari lo miró con cara de por favor a quien tratas de engañar

- **YOH** {sonriendo levemente} **aaa, ya veo, al decir verdad yo casi no me fijo en eso, pero creo que debe ser la imagen que proyecto ante los demás**

 **-KARI: Me imagino que si tanto quieres a la chica que se fue y te dejo asi las demás han sido solo… distracciones**

- **YOH: Algo asi, pero no pienses lo peor por favor; ellas saben que yo no quiero nada serio, no es como si jugará con ellas**

Kari lo pensó a fondo, era cierto todas esas muchachas nunca habían hecho un reclamo a Yoh, aun cuando lo encontraban con otra.

 **-KARI: Hey yo no te estoy juzgando! Solo te digo lo que pienso!**

 **-YOH: JIJI si, eso es lo que me gusta de ti**

Kari se sonrojo en seguida

 **-YOH: no te lo tomes a mal, ya te lo dije para mi la única persona que pienso de esa forma es… Anna**

 **-KARI: Anna? asi se llama tu exprometida**

Yoh se habia quedado un tanto perdido, hace tanto no decia ese nombre y ahora asi no más se habia escapado de sus labios dejando un sabor amargo

 **-KARI: Yoh?**

 **-YOH: Emm, en todo caso… creo que tienes razón la soledad me llevó a buscar compañía de formas que no eran… las correctas… siempre lo he sabido**

 **-KARI: Entonces por que lo haces?**

 **-YOH: Es… la forma más rápida de distraerme** {tocándose el pecho} **de ese vacio**

 **-KARI: Pero si sigue allí, es porque no es una forma muy efectiva. Sabes Yoh se que no soy quien para meterme en tu vida pero de algo estoy segura, si lo que sentiste con tu ex prometida fue algo tan profundo, no vas a poder llenar ese hueco con algo superficial**

 **-YOH: Lo que quieres decir es que debo dejar de usar distracciones no es asi?** {mirando al cielo}

 **-KARI: Tomalo como quieras, solo digo que el camino a la curación completa no tiene atajos**

 **-YOH: Lo dices por experiencia propia?** {molestándola un poco}

 **-KARI: Asi es**

Yoh volteo intrigado a mirar a la chica, ella miraba también al cielo

 **-YOH: Entonces, has estado enamorada? Muy enamorada?**

 **-KARI: Pues no he estado comprometida, pero si, si muy enamorada… las sacerdotisas también tienen sentimientos sabes ;** P

 **-YOH: Lo sé, créeme que lo sé**

 **-KARI: Como sea, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, solo te digo de un corazón partido a otro… que la única forma de curarse es perdonando**

 **-YOH: Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle a ella**

 **-KARI: Pero si a ti mismo; no puedes pretender que todo va a mejorar solo por que te castigues eternamente, asi ella vuelva o no tu tienes que aceptar que lo que paso no puede ser cambiado, y solo quedá seguir delante de la mejor manera**

 **-YOH: Pero…**

 **-KARI: Si no vuelve al menos podrás seguir con tu vida; y si vuelve, serás una persona que la merezca, no un pobre remedo lleno de culpabilidad**

 **-YOH: Ella va a volver** {sonriendo y mirando al cielo}

 **-KARI: Como lo sabes?**

 **-YOH: Un sabio una vez dijo, que cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran están destinadas a permanecer juntas aunque les tome su tiempo re encontrarse**

 **-KARI: Entonces crees en almas gemelas?**

 **-YOH: Creo en que nadie nunca podrá querer ni entender tanto a Anna como yo lo hago y viceversa.**

Kari miró de nuevo a Yoh, parecía optimista de nuevo y eso la aliviaba un poco. Yoh por su parte sentía que lo sentía por Anna era tan intenso como la primera y la ultima vez que la vio, no era posible que eso le pasará solo a el o si? El sabia que entre el y la chica había habido algo que aunque no fuera obvio ante los demás era especial entre ellos, solo necesitaba tiempo para que ella volviera; además luego de insistirle mucho a Tamao, ella había leído en su tablilla que ellos se volverían a encontrar, y el no pensaba desistir si así era.

 **-YOH: En todo caso Kari, gracias… creo que no me habia sentido tan bien en años**

 **-KARI: No exageres**

 **-YOH: Lo digo enserio, a decir verdad tienes razón no necesito algo superficial para sentirme bien solo por momentos, sino necesito empezar a trabajar en mi mismo, por mi, por Anna.**

Kari lo miró con lastima, al decir verdad ella no creía que la chica de la que hablaba Yoh volviera, es decir habían pasado 4 años! Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Yoh definitivamente era lo suficiente para haberla alejado, pero no se lo diría, no ahora que quería mejorar.

Luego de eso Yoh y Kari empezaron a llevarse un mejor y a ser más cercanos, ahora que Kari entendía más varias actitudes de Yoh trataba de animarlo cuando era obvio que lo necesitaba; pasaron rápidamente otros tres meses en los que tanto Yomei, como Keiko y Tamao notaron el cambio en Yoh; el cada vez era un poco más como el Yoh de antes, el de hace 5 años, antes de que Anna se marchará; y no eran los únicos, varias de las "amiguitas de Yoh" volvían con la esperanza de tener un encuentro fugas con el castaño, pero este no cedía como antes, no señor! el ya no buscaba un alivio efímero y momentáneo, el queria ser un hombre mejor, el que Anna merecía!

Kari no pudo evitar encariñarse con el castaño, había descubierto ese Yoh que nadie había visto hace muchos años, uno animado, cariñoso, tranquilo, feliz, correcto; muchas veces no podía evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo ante la cercanía de este, pero no le puso mucha atención, ella sabia que Yoh era uno de sus mejores amigos, y bastaba con recordar que Yoh esperaba fervientemente el regreso de la tal Anna, para cortar cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento.

Pronto llegó el día en que Kari se marcharía de la mansión, llevaba allí seis meses, era tiempo de volver al templo. Esa mañana Kari se levantó como siempre, se vistió y arreglo lentamente, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia; cuando llegó al sitio de entrenamiento, el ultimo que tendría con Yoh se quedo parada solo mirando a la nada y esperando al castaño.

Yoh no estaba más feliz que Kari, sabia que la extrañaría mucho, pero no sabia cuanto sino hasta ese mismo día que empezó a sentir que ese enorme hueco y vacio en su corazón se volvia a abrir, era algo extraño.

Yoh llegó y observó a Kari en la mitad del patio, ella parecia distraída y un poco triste, asi que decidió darle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

 **-YOH: BUENOS DIAS!**

 **-KARI: Llegas tarde**

 **-YOH: jiji lo siento, no pude dormir bien, tenia mucho en mi mente**

Kari lo miro con cuidado, era cierto estaba un tanto ojeroso y aunque quisiera esconderlo sus ojos se veian algo apagados.

 **-KARI: Se nota, y dime que tanto estabas pensando para no poder llegar a tiempo a nuestro ultimo entrenamiento? ¬¬**

 **-YOH: Pues… pensaba en lo mucho que has aprendido y avanzado durante todo este tiempo, y que un ultimo entrenamiento tal vez este de más jiji**

 **-KARI: Estas bromeando verdad? ¬¬ me hiciste madrugar en vano!?**

 **-YOH: JEJE no espera cálmate, lo que quiero decir que lo que esto amerita es… una batalla**! {sonrisa enorme}

Kari le devolvió la sonrisa enseguida, eso si que sonaba mucho mejor.

 **-YOH: Amidamaru!**

 **-AMIDA: Aquí estoy amo Yoh!**

 **-YOH: Vamos a probar las nuevas habilidades de Kari!**

 **-KARI: Suri!**

Suri era el espíritu acompañante de Kari, era una ninja que posesionaba el rosario de Kari para formar diferentes armas según la necesidad.

 **-KARI: Vamos a probar que tan buen maestro fue Yoh!** {sonrisa triunfal}

Rápidamente los dos hicieron sus posesiones de objetos y empezaron la batalla, sin emabrgo y a pesar del gran esfuerzo de Kari, esta solo duro 30 minutos dejando como ganador a Yoh.

- **KARI** {respirando rápido} **Bien, supongo que no eres muy buen profesor**

 **-YOH: JIJI estás bromeando! Casi pierdo una pierna! Soy el mejor maestro que hay!**

Kari sonrió, en verdad lo era, pero era obvio que unos meses no podían compararse con años de practica y experiencia, aún así lo que había aprendido con Yoh era bastante para poder seguir por si misma y ciertamente más de lo que esperaba.

- **YOH: Eres muy buena Kari, van a estar muy orgullosas en tu templo**

 **-KARI: Gracias, sensei Yoh** {molestándolo}

- **YOH: tienes algo de tiempo antes de irte?**

 **-KARI: Si {** mirando su reloj} **bastante, creo que almorzare aquí**

 **-YOH: Falta aun para el almuerzo**

 **-KARI: Si, además mi tren no parte sino hasta la noche**

 **-YOH: Bien, entonces que quieres hacer mientras tanto?**

 **-KARI: No tienes más cosas que hacer hoy? Más estudiantes que entrenar?**

 **-YOH: JIJI no, como sabia que era tu ultimo día decidí despejar mi horario**

Kari sonrió, eso era muy dulce

- **KARI: Bien, tal ves podamos ir a caminar un poco**

Yoh y Kari caminaron y charlaron por horas, ni siquiera volvieron para almorzar a la mansión como habían planeado.

- **YOH: JAJAJA En verdad voy a extrañarte Kari**

- **KARI: Lo sé, no muchos estudiantes tienen la capacidad de reprender y exigirle más a sus maestros**

Yoh se detuvo haciendo que ella también lo hiciera

 **-YOH: Si, creo que hasta ahora eres mi alumna favorita**

Kari intento no sonrojarse al respecto, pero no pudo evitarlo; además esto no pasó desapercibido para Yoh, le parecia bastante tierno cuando lo hacia, además que al hacerlo podía ver algo en sus ojos, algo bastante familiar.

 **-YOH: Lo digo en serio Kari, tu eres mucho más que una alumna** {acercándose y mirándola de cerca **}… a veces me pregunto cuánto más…**

Kari no podía dejar de estar casi que hipnotizada por la mirada tierna y calmada de Yoh, además ahora que estaba tan cerca podía casi que soberar el agradable aroma del castaño.

 **-YOH: Desde hace dos semanas que dijiste que te marcharías, tengo algo atravesado aquí** {señalando su corazón}

Kari no necesito mirar a donde señalaba el chico para entenderlo, ella sentía lo mismo al pensar en separarse de Yoh, pero no quería creer que era algo más de el sentimiento de dejar un gran amigo atrás.

Yoh no lo pensó mucho y de forma rápida se agacho un poco para llegar a la altura de Kari y de forma lenta la besó; el en realidad tenia muchas dudas, no sabia por que la partida de Kari lo estaba afectando de la forma en que lo hacía, pero era muy parecido al sentimiento que le habia dejado Anna, claro que a mucha menor escala, ese besó era la forma de averiguarlo.

Por su parte Kari también habia empezado a dudar de la naturaleza de su relación con Yoh, de forma que cuando el la besó ella simplemente se dejo llevar; el beso fue tierno, lento y muy dulce, parecia ser el beso perfecto, pero no lo era, una vez Kari tuvo el contacto con Yoh sintio culpa e incomodidad, ella ya habia estado enamorada antes y habia besado otros chicos, no se supone que debiera sentirse así; por el otro lado Yoh no sintio el alivio que pensó que sentiría, por el contrario, lo único que poda pensar era en el error que era.

Los dos se separaron lentamente y enseguida se miraron a los ojos; la primera en reaccionar fue Kari que enseguida sonrio y empezó a carcajear suavemente, acto que repitió a mayor escala Yoh, en unos pocos minutos ambos reían con fuerza, se sentían tan estúpidos por si quiera haber pensado que algo podía pasar entre ellos.

 **-YOH** {tomando aire} **yo… yo… en verdad lo siento jajajaja**

 **-KARI: JAJAJA Yo… también** {ya calmándose **}, la verdad tenia un poco de curiosidad, pero lo lamento Yoh, creo que para mi eres como**

 **-YOH: Un hermano mayor?** {sonriendo}

 **-KARI: Más bien como un primo muy extraño AJAJAJA**

 **-YOH: Bueno, espero que esto no cambie las cosas entre lo dos, en verdad eres muy importante para mi, creo que por eso confundí un poco las cosas por un momento jiji**

- **KARI: te entiendo, y no, no van a cambiar… no por mi parte, lo prometo**

 **-YOH: Lo prometo también**

 **-KARI: Yoh, ahora que me marcho, no quiero que todo lo que mejoraste este tiempo sea en vano…** {ya más seria **}; estás cosas, besos sin sentido, chicas que van y que vienen, no son la solución y lo sabes**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, gracias a ti… tu me ayudaste mucho Kari y lo sabes**

 **-KARI: Te lo dije, mi vocación es ayudar a almas en pena perdidas jeje**

 **-YOH: Vaya que eres buena jiji**

 **-KARI: Pero enserio Yoh, no importa lo que pase en adelante tienes que ser fuerte, de seguro habran días más duros que otros, pero el tiempo todo lo cura**

 **-YOH: Eso espero, no puedo esperar más a volver a ver a Anna**

Kari dio un largo suspiro, era ahora o nunca

 **-KARI: Yoh tienes que pensar que si ella no volvió en 4 años tal vez…**

 **-YOH: Ella volverá**

 **-KARI: Y si no?**

 **-YOH: Pues no me quedará más que buscarla**

 **-KARI: Por todo el mundo? No tienes ni la menor idea de donde este! Es una locura**

 **-YOH: No lo es, a decir verdad no te lo habia dicho antes; pero una vez insistí tanto a Tamao que no le quedó más opción**

 **-KARI ¿?**

 **-YOH: Ella… jiji leyó en su tablilla que volvería a ver a** Anna {sonrojado}

 **-KARI: ¬¬ entonces tu vida va a estar prácticamente en pausa hasta que asi sea?**

 **-YOH: No, ya no… por que como tu me dijiste, el día que la vuelva a ver no puedo ser un triste remedo que vive en el pasado, debo ser el hombre que ella merece**

 **-KARI: No entiendo como puedes quererla tanto, en verdad Yoh… han sido bastantes años, además tu sabes que las lecturas de Tamao son algo ambiguas; que la vuelvas a ver puede significar muchas cosas, que la veas en fotos, que la veas y este casada y con hijos, o quien sabe..**

 **-YOH: No… yo se que no será así; algo muy dentro de mi me lo dice… es más se que suena algo extraño, pero estoy seguro que todo esto no es más que un error del destino, yo nací para estar con ella**

Kari miraba a Yoh, el hablaba con tanta seguridad y devoción, era difícil no creerle; pero bueno cada loco con su tema.

 **-KARI: En todo caso Yoh, solo espero que vivas tu vida de la mejor manera, este Anna en ella o no.**

 **-YOH: Asi será!**

 **\- - - FIN DEL FLASH BACK - - -**

Anna no daba crédito a las palabras de Kari, más alla de estar molesta por el actuar mujeriego de Yoh descrito por Kari, o por el hecho de que como ella lo sospechaba entre ellos habia pasado algo, estaba el hecho de que Yoh habia al parecer sufrido mucho por su ausencia, y eso habia sido solo casi que los últimos años; ni se imaginaba a que se referiría Mikihisa con los dos primeros.

 **-KARI: Se que no es el cuento del príncipe azul que querías escuchar, pero es la verdad; todos sabemos que Yoh no actuó de la mejor manera, yo más que nadie , pero todo eso fue solo la forma en que reacciono debido al gran vacío y dolor que dejaste cuando te fuiste, no que lo este justificando, pero si lo hubieras visto en esa época de seguro lo entenderías mejor.**

Anna la miró con seriedad, no tenia sentido por que la chica que parecía tan cercana a Yoh le decia todo eso? Queria ayudarlo o hundirlo ante sus ojos?

 **-ANNA: Bueno, eso fue… interesante** {empezando a pararse y limpiando su falda} **pero como te dije, no cambia nada.**

 **-KARI: Está bien, solo pensé que querrías saberlo; tu no fuiste la única que sufriste, y por lo que se tu ahora eres bastante feliz, con tu novio perfecto viviendo en otro país; Yoh no ha tenido un descanso de ese sufrimiento en años.**

 **-ANNA: El sabe lo que hizo…**

 **-KARI: Entonces crees que en verdad merece ser tan infeliz? {** mirándola con molestia y duda}

- **ANNA: No… nunca le desearía eso, pero tampoco puedo limpiar la consciencia de Yoh simulando que el pasado no existe**

 **-KARI: Bien, pero al menos dale la oportunidad de que arregle las cosas, asi no lo perdones por completo, sino dudo que llegue a ser feliz algún día… el, siempre te ha tenido muy presente, y no creo que algún día deje de hacerlo**

Anna no supo que responder, se sentía algo abrumada; las palabras de Kari, Mikihisa y hasta las de Yoh parecían indicar que todo lo que ella queria negarse era cierto, el la queria, como nunca nadie podria; pero se cuestionaba por que las acciones de Yoh denotaban algo tan diferente? Era demasiado para ella; la rubia no espero que Kari dijera más y se fue rápidamente de allí.

 **-KARI: [no se si fue lo correcto, pero era lo justo… Yoh merece que ese dolor con el que carga hace tanto no pase desapercibido, no por ella, la causante]**


	29. Font

Anna empezó a caminar alejándose de Kari, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho la chica; ni siquiera cuando se encontró con Soru, a quien Anna ignoró por completo y dejó hablando totalmente sola. Anna llegó a la casona, quería estar sola y en paz así que se apresuró a llegar a su cuarto, sin embargo por su afán no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

 **-LEN: estás bien? {** Levantándose y ayudándola a pararse}

Anna lo miró con duda y casi que miedo, cosa que Len no pudo evitar notar, esa mirada ya la había visto antes en la chica, la noche que habían visto a Yoh y a Miyu, en esa situación tan comprometedora.

 **-LEN: Sucede algo?**

Pero Anna siguió de largo, enseguida Len escuchó un fuerte portazo, de seguro Anna encerrándose en su habitación

 **-LEN [Que hiciste está vez Yoh?]** {Retomando su camino}

Len empezó a buscar a Yoh, pero este no hacía que fuera fácil encontrarlo, le preocupaba la reacción de Anna y más si el castaño podía estar igual, más después de los últimos días. Lo buscó por un buen rato, pero nada.

 **-LEN: Horo, has visto a Yoh?**

 **-HORO: No** {girando} **Kari también lo está buscando**

Len vio a la chica, podía ver la preocupación en la cara está, eso solo lo alertó más

 **-LEN: Que sucedió?**

Kari en seguida lo supo, Len buscaba a Yoh con preocupación…. De seguro por lo mismo que ella

 **-KARI: Yo, no sé si hice bien… le dije ciertas cosas a Anna**

Horo y Len la miraron con duda, que podía haberle dicho a la chica?; pero la duda era mayor en Len que la había visto

 **-LEN: Con que por eso ella está así, que le dijiste?**

 **-KARI: La verdad**

 **-HORO: Un momento, de que están hablando? Cual verdad? Que tiene que ver lo que le dijiste a Anna con que busquemos a Yoh?**

Len y Kari lo miraron con molestia, no podían creer cuan despistado era Horo

 **-LEN: De verdad? No te das ni la menor idea?**

 **-HORO: Pues… no, que sucede con Anna?**

 **-KARI: Y pensé que eran los mejores amigos de Yoh ¬¬**

 **-LEN: lo somos, solo que uno es un tanto lento en esas cuestiones… en todo caso con que te refieres a la verdad?**

 **-KARI: Yo, se que no era mi lugar… pero Anna tenía que saber que lo mucho que había sufrido Yoh por ella todo este tiempo**

Len no dijo nada, la verdad era algo que le parecía apenas justo, aunque el no había nunca metido tanto tan activamente como lo había hecho Kari. Horo por su lado pensaba en lo dicho por Kari, el sabía que Yoh había tenido un cambio drástico desde que se había ido Anna, pero sufrir y de la forma en que lo ponía Kari, era algo extremo no? quien podría sufrir 5 años por una persona?

 **-LEN: Bueno, pero entonces Yoh está bien?... bueno o no peor que estos pasados días?**

 **-KARI: Pues no lo sé, Anna se fue bastante rápido y un poco molesta… por los detalles de la historia creo…**

Len ya se imaginaba el tipo de detalles, pero bueno no era algo que fuera mentira, y hacia parte de lo que había vivido Yoh en su forma de sentirse menos solo por la ausencia de Anna esos años.

 **-KARI: …Temó que haya buscado a Yoh para hacerle un reclamo o algo peor…** {Desanimada}

 **-LEN: No lo creo, me tropecé con ella hace un rato, se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido de ahí, me imagino que fue por lo que pudiste haber dicho**

 **-KARI: Hice mal?**

 **-LEN: Nunca se puede ir mal con la verdad y si al parecer la afectó, creo que hiciste bien... al menos ahora sabe que ella no es la única que sufrió con todo lo que pasó**

 **-KARI: Tu… Yoh te lo contó todo verdad?**

 **-LEN: Si, lo hizo**

 **-KARI: Hasta el por qué Anna se marchó?**

Len solo asintió con seriedad

 **-KARI: Vaya, en verdad si eres su mejor amigo Tao, me alegra que tú te quedes, el va a necesitarte**

Horo se sintió fuera de lugar, el también era uno de los mejores amigos de Yoh, independiente de la pelea o no? entonces por que parecía que todos sabían que Yoh necesitaba ayuda y por que y el ni por enterado estaba.

 **-LEN: Entonces es cierto, te marcharas pronto**

- **KARI: Hoy mismo, tengo obligaciones que no puedo retrasar**

 **-LEN: Yoh me contó lo mucho que le ayudaste cuando se conocieron, y tengo que decirlo hiciste un gran trabajo, no creo que el Yoh que está aquí hoy fuera el que es, sino fuera por tu intervención**

 **-KARI: Yo solo hice lo que pensé que era correcto** {sonriendo levemente} **y fue brindarle mi amistad a alguien que la merecía, de resto lo hizo el solo**

 **-HORO: Bueno puede alguien aquí decirme de que demonios hablan!? Que sucede con Yoh?**

Len y Kari apenas lo miraron.

 **-LEN: Eso es algo que tu tendrías que haberle preguntado a él hace bastante tiempo**

 **-KARI:** {sintiéndose algo incomoda} **emm, mejor lo sigo buscando, necesito hablar con el antes de irme**

Len asintió y la vio marcharse para luego el hacer lo mismo por otro lado, dejando a un Horo un tanto enojado pero con muchas preguntas, pero Len tenía razón, el había visto que algo andaba mal con Yoh hace tiempo, más que antes, y aun así no le preguntó, tal vez no era tan buena amigo como quisiera ser.

Anna se encontraba mientras tanto encerrada en su habitación, las palabras de Kari se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, seguidas por las de Mikhisa y los ojos vacios y tristes de Yoh. La chica no entendía nada! Porque parecía ser que Yoh no mintió al decirle todas las cosas que le dijo sobre sus sentimientos por ella, y aun más no entendía por que quería creerle tanto! Era una locura! La rubia tomo uno de los futones doblados y distendiéndolo con afán se acostó y se escondió bajo las cobijas; sentía que sus sentimientos se desbordarían en cualquier momento, rezaba por que Michael no llegará a molestarla y menos porque si la veía en ese estado no la dejaría en paz hasta que le sacará la verdad; la presión era demasiada, la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y lentamente sintió un liquido caliente bajando por su mejilla.

 **-ANNA [ Que sucede conmigo? Lloró por Yoh? Porque me quiere o por qué no lo hace?... no … lloró porque aun después de todo…yo… lo quiero y no sé si el… en verdad me quiera o si pueda confiar en él]**

Los pensamientos de Anna eran lo más claros que habían sido en bastante tiempo, o al menos desde que llegó a Osore de vuelta… y aunque le dolían, la quemaban con intensidad no podía escapar más de ellos, debía enfrentarlos

 **-ANNA: [Pero entonces si quiero a Yoh… que sucede con Michael?]**

Anna no quería responderse la pregunta, pero su corazón no era alguien a quien pudiera ignorar más, no de esa manera

 **-ANNA [ El… no es la persona para mi, no es Yoh…no, no puedo!... Michael ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo! No merece esto! NO!]** {Llorando ahora con más intensidad pero aun en silencio} **[Desearía nunca haber vuelto a este maldito lugar!]**

Anna se quedo sin aire, asi que se destapó con rapidez para tomar aire y calmarse un poco

 **-ANNA [Pero estoy aquí, y aun así… independiente de lo que quiera… las cosas no cambian… bueno no del todo, Yoh sufrió, pero yo también lo hice… y bastante. Yo tuve que dejar todo para poder seguir con mi vida!, el solo se quedó en su casa, actuando de forma irresponsable… yo, aun no puedo creerlo]**

Anna estaba mirando el techo, con cuidado levantó su mano y limpio sus lágrimas de su rostro, para luego mirarlas en su mano casi que analizándolas

 **-ANNA: [El seguirá sufriendo como yo?... en qué demonios estoy pensando! El lo merece!... pero aun así, si lo que dijo esa chica es cierto…. yo… no quiero que sea eternamente infeliz]** {gran suspiro y levantándose} **[ Mikihisa tiene razón, lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi y por Yoh es marcharme de aquí cuanto antes… una vez este en Nueva York resolveré las cosas con Michael]**

Kari se cansó de buscar a Yoh y decidió volver a la habitación que compartía con Tamao para empacar, por lo cual se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó y lo encontró allí.

- **YOH: Sabia que no podías haberte ido sin despedirte!**

 **-KARI: -.-¡ Por supuesto y más si mis cosas aun siguen aquí {** tomando la maleta y metiendo sus cosas}

- **YOH: JIJI lo supuse…**

Kari empacaba lo más rápido que podía, había perdido mucho tiempo buscando a Yoh y aun asi necesitaba un poco más para poder hablar con el antes de marcharse

 **-YOH: Que sucede? Pareces… preocupada**

Kari dejo la maleta y lo miró con seriedad

 **-KARI: Lo estoy… me preocupa el estado en que te quedas… la situación…**

 **-YOH: Ammm, si te refieres a lo de Anna no te preocupes, yo… estoy haciendo la paz con lo que sucede…**

- **KARI: Es decir que finalmente vas a seguir con tu vida?, como debiste hacer hace años**

- **YOH: si… asi es.**

 **-KARI: No suenas muy convencido**

 **-YOH: Necesito tiempo**

- **KARI: 5 años más Yoh?** {cara de duda}

 **-YOH: No lo sé**

- **KARI: Ni lo estás intentando**

 **-YOH: No… pero una vez ella se marche… supongo que será más fácil**

Kari lo miró con preocupación

 **-KARI: Fue más fácil la última vez cuando ya no estaba? Y durante su ausencia?**

 **-YOH: No**

 **-KARI:** {suspiro largo} **tengo algo que confesarte algo…**

 **-YOH: ¿? No dirás que viniste a declararte después de un año?** {cara de duda}

- **KARI: Créeme que ya quisiéramos los dos que fuera eso…** {cara de tristeza y resignación}… **Yo… hable con Anna**

La cara de Yoh se volvió de nuevo de duda pero aun mayor

 **-KARI: La verdad estos pocos días la estuve observando y… creí que tal vez tu podías tener razón… en cuanto a que ella tenía sentimientos por ti…**

La cara de Yoh se ilumino por una milésima de segundo

 **-KARI: Sin embargo ahora estoy convencida que no es así**

A decir verdad Kari estaba segura de que Anna quería a Yoh, tal vez tanto como él a ella; pero aun asi después de conocerla y hablar con ella se dio cuenta de que eso no importaba, no mientras Anna no quisiera aceptarlo y por cómo se veían las cosas eso podría nunca suceder, lo mejor era no darle más alas al asunto. La cara de Yoh volvió a la tristeza total

- **YOH: Eso… ya lo tenía claro; no te preocupes**

 **-KARI: en verdad lo siento**

 **-YOH: Lo sé**

 **-KARI: Quieres hablar al respecto?**

 **-YOH: No creo que haya mucho más que decir…**

 **-KARI: Bien, pero al menos mira el lado positivo, la volviste a ver… como Tamao predijo… creo que al menos ahora puedes cerrar ese episodio de tu vida, eres joven, apuesto, tienes mucho por vivir…**

 **-YOH: Si… creo**

- **KARI: Lo mejor que puedas** {pequeña sonrisa}

 **-YOH: Supongo que debo intentarlo**

 **-KARI: Por mi?, lo prometes?**

 **-YOH: Lo prometo {** sonriendo levemente}

Kari termino de empacar, luego de eso Yoh la acompaño a la estación de trenes. El chico sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo, era una lástima y más con todo lo que se le venía aunque el no lo supiera.

Anna no salió ese día de su habitación, ni siquiera cuando Soru fue a buscarla, estaba preocupada ya que la batalla sería al siguiente día en horas de la tarde, no se sentía lo bastante preparada para enfrentar a Miyu. Esa noche todos estuvieron presentes a la hora de la cena, para las palabras de Kino; excepto Anna, cosa que no paso desapercibida para más de uno.

 **-KINO: Bien, mañana será la batalla para decidir quién tendrá el puesto de sucesora del templo, les deseamos lo mejor tanto a Miyu como a Soru, los grandes espíritus, que el destino decida quién es la más indicada para ser la nueva gran maestra del templo de Osore** {recordando con nostalgia las palabras de su maestra antes de la batalla con Mei} **Cabe resaltar que la elegida tendrá un compromiso de por vida, asi que piénsenlo bien está noche, y si creen que es lo correcto las veremos mañana a las 4 de la tarde frente a la cascada de la purificación.**

Todos escucharon con atención, era un momento importante para Kino y para el templo, esperaban que fuera lo mejor. Todos empezaron a comer.

- **KINO** {hablando bajo} **Donde está Anna?**

 **-MIKE: Ella, estaba algo indispuesta, está durmiendo**

Michael habia ido a la habitación a buscarla antes de comer, pero la encontró durmiendo bajo las cobijas, decidió no molestarla y solo ir a comer con los demás

 **-KINO: Espero que solo sea eso**

Michael no dijo nada en respuesta, el también esperaba que fuera solo eso, sabía que Anna estaba bajo gran presión y y nadie lo sabia mejor que el ya que sabía que pasaría cuando Miyu ganará.

Yoh estaba bastante desanimado, ahora que Kari no estaba debía enfrentar sus problemas solo, y al decir verdad sentía que no podría hacerlo, al menos agradecía que Anna no estuviera en la mesa, eso solo lo haría sentir peor y más viéndola con Michael; Yoh aprovecho para observar al muchacho, no lo había detallado más que cuando estaba con Anna, no podía negarlo era bien parecido, muy elegante en cuanto a modales, su forma de hablar y hasta en su forma de ser; era una molestia, pero en parte podía ver lo que Anna veía en el, o eso creía el.

- **HORO: Yoh… estás bien?**

Yoh volteo a mirar a Horo, hace cuanto no le dirigía la palabra? Era muy extraño…

- **YOH: Si…**

 **-HORO: Ammm, bueno quería saber si… tal vez podíamos hablar después de la cena**

 **-YOH: No estoy de ánimo para discutir Horo**

 **-HORO: No, solo quiero charlar un poco… no tomará mucho tiempo**

Yoh vio el esfuerzo que hacia su amigo, no estaba nada de ánimo, pero tampoco valía la pena irse a su pieza a sentir lástima por si mismo

 **-YOH: Está bien**

Len observó disimuladamente y con felicidad como sus amigos parecían estar arreglando las cosas después de tanto tiempo, pero aun así tenía algo que lo molestaba bastante en su mente, tendría que hacer algo al respecto, cuanto antes mejor. Rápidamente todos empezaron a abandonar la mesa, primero Yoh seguido de Horo; todos los que salían le deseaban suerte a Miyu y a Soru, y les pedían que dieran su mejor esfuerzo al siguiente día por el templo, Miyu parecía complacida con las palabras de apoyo, mientras que Soru solo se sonrojaba y asentía con la cabeza baja y rápidamente.

Rápidamente solo quedaron Keiko, Mikihisa, Yomei, Kino, Michael y Miyu.

 **-MICHAEL: Con permiso, me retiro**

Los demás hicieron un ademán como aceptando su retiro de la mesa, excepto una persona

 **-MIYU: Nada de buena suerte para mi?** {Sonriendo}

Michael solo la miró y se retiro, los demás pensaron que había sido un tanto grosero, pero siendo el novio de Anna entendían que la apoyará en cuanto a Soru.

- **MIYU: Bien, yo tengo que descansar para dar mi mejor esfuerzo mañana!** {gran sonrisa a todos} **Muy buenas noches señores Asakura, señora Keiko, sensei** {haciendo una reverencia a cada uno}

Todos respondieron mientras ella se retiro dejándolos solos para hablar.

 **-YOMEI: Bien, creo que es más que obvio quién ganará mañana** {fumando su pipa}

Nadie dijo nada, aunque todos pensaban en la misma persona

 **-KEIKO: Madre, estás segura de lo que haces?**

 **-KINO: Que otra opción tengo?**

Nadie dijo nada, sabían que entre las opcionadas Miyu era la más fuerte y eso era algo que pesaba mucho en la situación actual del templo

 **-MIKIHISA: Cuando se lo diremos a Yoh?**

 **-KINO: Mañana antes de la prueba**

 **-KEIKO: Creo que el debería tener más voz en este asunto**

 **-KINO: Yoh tuvo 5 años para tener voz y escoger el mismo…**

 **-KEIKO: Aun es joven…**

 **-YOMEI: Era más joven cuando se comprometió con Anna… es momento de que lo supere y siente cabeza**

Mikihisa y Keiko se miraron, ellos no querían que Yoh sufriera, pero sabían la importancia del compromiso para la familia, además Yoh parecía no ir hacia adelante sino hacia atrás en ese tema, más después del regreso de Anna.

 **-KEIKO: no va a aceptarlo**

 **-YOMEI: Lo subestimas, si algo a aprendido Yoh estos años en Izumo es la importancia de la familia Asakura en el mundo espiritual y por su puesto de su continuidad**

- **MIKIHISA: Esa chica Miyu… es de confiar?**

 **-KINO: ¿Lo dices por algo en específico?**

- **MIKIHISA: Actúa demasiado bien… siempre**

 **-KINO:¿Y eso es un problema?**

 **-MIKIHISA: Solo digo que es como si siempre supiera cuando la observan y por eso actúa como lo hace**

 **-KINO: ¿Entonces como debería actuar?**

 **-MIKI: No lo sé, como una chica más de su edad, más viendo que en su juventud no fue más que una chica normal**

- **KINO: Empiezas a sonar como Anna je… si tienes algo concreto en contra de la chica solo dilo**

Pero no lo tenía, solo un sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz al respecto de ella.

 **-YOMEI: Bien entonces estamos todos de acuerdo, la nueva sucesora de Osore será la prometida de Yoh? Como lo habíamos planeado desde el principio**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no había mucho que decir

 **-KINO: Bien, entonces que mañana sea lo que los grandes espíritus quieran y lo mejor para el templo y la familia Asakura** {parándose y yéndose}

\- - - - - Fuera del comedor - - - - -

En cuanto Miyu salió intento alcanzar a Mike, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, al parecer el chico la esperaba en una esquina del patio.

 **-MIYU: Entonces si vas a desearme suerte! Que buen hermano eres! {** muy feliz}

 **-MIKE: No digas estupideces, solo vine a pedirte una vez más que lo reconsideres… acabar con Osore no va a hacerte feliz, tampoco a ella**

 **-MIYU: Eres un egoísta Michael! Sabes que ese siempre ha sido su sueño!**

 **-MIKE: Miyu reacciona! Por el amor de los grandes espíritus! Como puedes acabar con la gente que te tendió la mano apenas conociéndote!, ellos confían en ti!**

 **-MIYU: Porque no tienen otra opción! Jumm, no creas que no sé que soy solo la opción menos peor del caso… si ellos pudieran elegir yo no sería su primera opción**

 **-MIKE: Pero lo eres ahora, ninguno de los que están aquí merece lo que sea que planeen hacerles!**

 **-MIYU: Y eso a ti que te importa! Que no piensas irte con tu amada Anna apenas puedas?**

La mirada de Michael vacilo por un momento… suficiente para darle una entrada a Miyu, ella no había podido ayudar mucho a Mei en lo que le había pedido hace un tiempo, separar a Anna de Michael, no había tenido la oportunidad entre tanto entrenamiento con Kino y vigilancia de los Asakura.

- **MIYU: Claro, a menos que los planes de Anna hayan cambiado?** {sonrisa malvada}

 **-MIKE: No, ella y yo nos iremos en unos días, todo está listo**

 **-MIYU: Yo no estaría muy segura de eso**

 **-MIKE: Porque lo dices** {mirada amenazante} **ni se te ocurra acercártele si no quieres …**

 **-MIYU: Ya Michael no te pongas histérico, solo digo que tal vez Anna no tenga tantas ganas de irse como tú**

 **-MIKE: Estoy seguro de que tiene aun más ganas que yo**

 **-MIYU: Esperemos que así sea, yo la veo bastante a gusto aquí en Osore, especialmente con Yoh**

- **MIKE: Tienes que estar delirando, ella ni se a acercado a el en días**

 **-MIYU: Vaya alguien es mejor perro guardián de lo que parece** {empezando a caminar en círculos alrededor de el **}… la tienes bastante controlada al parecer**

 **-MIKE: - - - -**

 **-MIYU: En todo caso en vez de fijarte tanto en su relación con Yoh, deberías enfocarte más en la de ella contigo, a decir verdad si no lo supiera por ti nunca pensaría que hay una relación entre ustedes, ni siquiera una medianamente cordial**

 **-MIKE: No se por qué siempre terminas hablando de la misma estupidez, en todo caso** {deteniéndola con fuerza del brazo **} solo vine a decirte que pienses bien las cosas, porque así como Mei quiere vengarse de Kino por acabar con su templo, siempre podría llegar alguien a vengarse de ti por lo mismo…**

 **-MIYU: Entonces lo que te preocupa es eso? Que dulce Michael, pero yo se defenderme bastante bien** {soltándose con fuerza del agarre}

 **-MIKE: Solo digo que hay más razones para no hacerlo que para si hacerlo**

 **-MIYU: Crees que con esas estúpidas excusas vas a llegar a algún lado… no me hagas reir, el destino de Osore está escrito hace mucho, solo es momento de que se cumpla… espero que no te entrometas más en nuestro camino**

 **-MIKE: Tu sola estás llevándote por una ruta que solo termina en la oscuridad y perdición, tal como tu madre**

- **MIYU: Nuestra madre!**

 **-MIKE: Cada día que paso estoy más segura que ella ya no existe Miyu, tu eres la única que no puede verlo; esa mujer ya no se la que un día fue, y nunca más lo será!**

 **-MIYU: El que cambio fue otro! Pero eso ya no importa yo si la amo a diferencia de ti incondicionalmente y voy a hacer todo por hacerla feliz!**

 **-MIKE: la felicidad de nadie puede empezar por el odio y la destrucción, es simplemente imposible**

 **-MIYU: No me vengas con tu filosofía barata Michael! Aquí nadie te está pidiendo permiso ni ayuda! Disfruta una de las últimas noches de Osore, por que una vez yo esté a cargo no será más que un lejano recuerdo**

Dicho esto Miyu se marchó dejando a un preocupado Michael; a decir verdad el no quería involucrarse desde un principio, no solo porque sabía que lo que hacían Miyu y Mei no era lo correcto sino porque no quería tener que enfrentar a Mei; después de todo por mucho que en no quisiera, ella había sido la única madre que había conocido

 **\- - - -FLASHBACK - HACE 18 AÑOS - - - -**

 **CEREMONIA MATRIMONIAL MEI Y SR. FONT**

Un muy pequeño Michael de aproximadamente 5 años y medio estaba en una habitación solo observando por la ventana como los invitados a la boda de su padre se divertían en el hermoso jardín decorado para la ocasión. El chico apenas y notó que alguien estaba junto a el cuando sintió el leve aroma a chocolate haciendo que volteara enseguida.

 **-MEI: Escuche que era tu favorito… por eso lo elegí como el postre antes del gran pastel**

Mike apenas y observo a Mei, en los meses que la había conocido la mujer había hecho todo lo posible por ganárselo pero aun asi sin presionarlo al límite, la boda ya había sucedido, tal vez tendría que empezar a llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, ya que de seguro estaría bastante tiempo en su casa ahora.

 **-MIKE: Si, gracias** {tomando el plato}

Mei pareció complacida, pero Mike en seguida volvió a mirar por la ventana casi que ignorándola. Mike escuchó los pasos de la mujer alejándose y pensó que lo había dejado en paz, pero segundos después escucho el rechillido de una silla cerca a el, volteo a mirar rápidamente y encontró a Mei esforzándose por acercar una silla junto a el; era una misión difícil para alguien en un vestido de novia y más de una edad como la de Mei que estaría cerca de los 55 años.

Mike suspiró y se paró a ayudarla

 **-MEI: Eres todo un caballero, como tu padre… gracias**

Mike volvió a su asiento a mirar por la ventana mientras comía el postre; Mei solo se sentó en silencio junto a el, por casi una hora.

 **-MIKE: No debería volver a su fiesta? Estoy seguro que mi padre y sus invitados deben preguntarse qué sucedió usted**

 **-MEI: Le dije a tu padre que necesitaba un pequeño descanso, el lo entiende, a esta edad no se puede estar por horas de fiesta como antes; y en cuanto a los invitados, ellos no me preocupan tanto como tu**

Mike la miró con extrañeza, no entendía que ganaba ella siendo amable, ya tenia el puesto de señora de la casa y no habia nada que el pudiera hacer al respecto.

 **-MEI: que tal te pareció la ceremonia?**

 **-MIKE: Larga**

 **-MEI: Y la comida?**

 **-MIKE: Nada del otro mundo**

 **-MEI: Es una lástima, tu padre y yo la escogimos pensando en ti y en Miyu**

 **-MIKE: Entonces la tal Miyu debe tener un gusto muy burdo**

 **-MEI: Tal vez, ella no nació con todas las comodidades que tu, por eso su paladar está acostumbrado a cosas más… sencillas… así como yo**

Mike la miró de pies a cabeza, siempre la vio como una mujer de alta sociedad, como podía decirse así misma sencilla, no era algo que cuadrara en su imagen; pero por el otro lado Miyu si daba una imagen de chica casi que de pueblo

 **-MIKE: Ella no se parece a usted… tal vez a su ex esposo…**

 **-MEI: No hay ningún ex esposo**

 **-MIKE: Ex novio?**

Mei negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa

 **-MEI: Pensé que tu padre te lo había dicho, pero tal vez esperaba que yo misma te lo dijera; Miyu no es mi hija, no como tu de tu padre**

- **MIKE: ¿? Entonces de donde salió?**

 **-MEI: Ella no tenia padres cuando yo la encontré, asi que decidi que yo sería su madre**

 **Mike se sorprendió mucho, nunca imagino a Mei como una persona tan… generosa?**

 **-MIKE: Es decir que es adoptada?**

 **-MEI: Bien je… temía tener que entrar en más temas que tu padre no te hubiera explicado sobre los diferentes tipos de familias que hay**

 **-MIKE: Yo tengo 5 años, por supuesto que se dé que habla** {mirada petulante}

Mei rio levemente, Michael era ciertamente hijo de su padre con esa actitud e inteligencia in negable.

 **-MEI: Lo siento, a veces es difícil ver más allá de tu edad, pero tienes razón empezaré a tratarte como un adulto si es lo que quieres**

Mike sonrió, a él le gustaba ser tomado enserio y más siendo tan inteligente y el gran heredero que era.

 **-MIKE: Y ella… lo sabe?**

 **-MEI: Por supuesto que lo sabe, yo nunca le guardaría un secreto como ese…**

Otra cosa que le agradaba a Mike, honestidad.

 **-MIKE: Debió ser difícil, para ella y para usted**

Mei apenas movió los hombros como restándole importancia

- **MEI: Yo también fui huérfana, entonces supongo que para mi es una situación más normal y fácil de aceptar**

Michael y Mei hablaron por lo que quedaba de la fiesta, a decir verdad Michael estaba bastante sorprendido, nunca pensó en más que como otra mujer más detrás de la fortuna de su padre y del puesto de su madre, pero entre más la conocía más pensaba que no era asi; a decir verdad le agradaba bastante; por eso con el tiempo no fue difícil tener una relación tan cordial con ella hasta el punto de llamarla madre.

Pasados 7 años la relación familiar entre Michael, Miyu, el padre de Mike y Mei había crecido y se habia desarrollado pero no favorablemente del todo. Mei era la encargada de los entrenamientos como shamanes de Miyu y Mike asi como de su disciplina, estudios y cuidado en general, por esto mismo pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con ellos, mientras el padre de Mike al ser un hombre de negocios viajaba constantemente y los veía con menos frecuencia.

Mike por mucho que intentaba siempre encontró a Miyu como algo… hostigante, la chica trataba demasiado de encajar y a decir verdad nunca lo haría, era demasiado impulsiva e infantil; dos cualidades que no iban con Michael pero aun asi la habia aceptado como hermana al haber aceptado a Mei como madre; todo parecia ser normal y muy feliz, hasta que de pronto de un día para otro, Mei empezó a cambiar, no era un gran cambio solo parecía un poco enojada, cosa que no era muy común en ella; pero esos días se volvieron semanas y por últimos meses, Mei parecía estar constantemente molesta con el mundo y se mantenía la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, aun durante las visitas de su esposo; cosa que también llamó la atención de este, pero pensó que solo estaba molesta por sus largar ausencias; prometió que se lo compensaría y siguió como si nada.

Para Michael y Miyu fue más extraño aun cuando Mei empezaba a usar poderes que ellos nunca habían visto durante sus entrenamientos; Miyu estaba maravillada de lo poderosa que era su madre, sin embargo Michael presentía que el poder nuevo de Mei no era del todo fiable, se sentía algo, turbio y sofocante, por lo cual decidió consultárselo a su padre. El señor Font siempre estaba ocupado, y habiendo delegado la responsabilidad de su hijo prácticamente entera a Mei no le puso mucha atención al muchacho cuando habló con él, pensaba que era una excusa de Michael para no entrenar o una forma de llamar la atención, asi que simplemente no hizo nada, el confiaba en Mei.

Fueron seis meses de mucho estrés para la familia, o al menos para Michael que era el único que parecía notar que algo no estaba bien. Para Miyu todo lo que Mei hiciera estaba bien, mientras el padre de Mike apenas y frenaba en la casa entre viaje y viaje; no fui sino hasta un día en que llegó casi que de sorpresa cuando pudo observar uno de los entrenamientos de Michael, Miyu y Mei, y vaya que se llevó una gran sorpresa.

 **-AMA DE LLAVES: Señor Font! Gracias al cielo que está aquí!**

 **-FONT: Estoy cansado, lo que sea deberá esperar hasta mañana**

La cara de horror del ama de llaves y más antigua empleada lo alarmó.

 **-FONT: Bien, que sucede? Está todo bien?**

 **-AMA DE LLAVES: Yo… será mejor que usted mismo lo veo** {señalándole el jardín trasero de la casa}

Font siguió con rapidez el camino indicado por su empleada y allí se encontró cn algo que nunca imagino ver, los jóvenes Michael y Miyu se encontraban totalmente exhaustos, apuntó de desmayarse, golpeados y sangrientos, mientras Mei solo les exigía que fueran más fuertes, y esto no era lo peor, lo peor fue ver como su propio hijo, a punto de colapsar creaba una posesión de la nada con un poder que bastante siniestro y oscuro, un poder que aunque Font nunca había visto en persona habia escuchado de él, era poder de las tinieblas; Mike habia creado la posesión para destruir unas sombras que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el y Miyu, luego de esto simplemente de desmayó en el lugar que estaba.

 **-MEI: Bien, veo que cada vez pueden aguantar más, por fin! El entrenamiento rinde sus frutos!**

Miyu sonrió levemente, hasta que vio la enojada cara de Font entrando al jardín

 **-SR. FONT: MEI QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?**

Mei lo miró con molestia y frialdad

 **-MEI: Pues que parece, estamos entrenando tal como tu lo** **pediste**

 **-SR. FONT: Estás demente! Mira cómo están los muchachos! Además que clase de artimañana les estás enseñado!?**

 **-MIYU** : {mirándolo con molestia y desafío} **Nos está enseñando a ser más poderosos**

Font miró con extrañeza a Miyu, ella nunca le había respondido de esa manera, tal vez Michael tenia razón y algo extraño sucedía en la casa. Font se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Michael desmayado y lo reviso, el chico estaba inconsciente, pero aun respiraba, no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de heridas y cicatrices en el cuerpo de su joven hijo, era un estúpido al no haberlo escuchado!

 **-FONT: JORGE! COME IN HERE NOW!**

En seguida un hombre robusto con traje de chofer llego

 **-SR. FONT: Lleva a Michael a su habitación y llama enseguida al doctor!**

Su empleado hizo todo en el acto muy alarmado por las heridas de su joven amo

 **-MEI: Estás exagerando, de seguro mañana estará bien del todo**

La furia de Font empezaba a subir, como podía ser que Mei, la mujer maternal que escogió y a la cual le confió a su hijo por tantos años fuera tan ridículamente fría y cinica

 **-FONT: Tu ve al estudio AHORA!**

Mei lo miró con enojo por un largo rato, pero decidió hacerlo para no tener una pelea en pleno patio y frente a la servidumbre que empezaba a amontonarse en las ventanas.

 **-FONT: Y tu {** mirando a Miyu} **el doctor también te revisará apenas termine con Michael**

 **-MIYU: Yo estoy bien, no entiendo cual es el drama…** {Haciéndose la desinteresada y entrando a la casa}

Font miró a su alrededor, hace mucho no estaba en el jardín pero ahora que lo estaba podía ver con claridad, el sitio estaba casi que destruido, cuando se había convertido su casa en un campo de batalla? Sintio una gran opresión en su pecho, de seguro era el estrés, a su edad cualquier perturbación no era fácil de digerir y menos una tan grande como esa.

Font esperó a que el doctor llegará y atendiera a Michael y a Miyu, ya luego lidiaría con Mei y vaya que lo haría. El doctor atendió a los chicos y bajo rápidamente las escaleras con una cara de bastante preocupación.

 **-FONT: Y bien Hang? Dime como están los chicos?**

El hombre se quito las gafas y lo miró fijamente

 **-HANG: Tienes suerte de que seamos amigos de infancia, sino créeme que no dudaría ni un segundo en llamar al bienestar familiar… empecemos por Michael, presenta síntomas de agotamiento extremo, además de presentar varias heridas y laceraciones a lo largo de su cuerpo, creo que es necesario llevarlo a una clínica para constatar que no tiene sangrado interno o un astillamiento en los huesos por tantos golpes.**

Font se sentía como una hormiga, como podía estar su muchacho en ese estado! Donde demonios habia estado el! Qué pensaría la madre de Michael si estuviera viva!? Es más que pensaba ahora desde donde estaba de seguro viéndolos!?

 **-HANG: En cuanto a la chiquilla de 11 años, no me dejo revisarla, me dijo que se encontraba a la perfección, pero a simple vista podría decirte que se encuentra en un estado similar al muchacho. Dímelo Font! Que demonios sucede? Por qué están los niños en ese estado? Porque tu y Mei no evitaron lo que sea que haya sucedido!**

La cara de Font era totalmente pálida, como decirle que la misma Mei era la causante y que el no se había dado cuenta sino por pura coincidencia?

 **-FONT: Fue, un accidente durante un entrenamiento… esas cosas pasan**

 **-HANG: Tantas veces? Por que las heridas no son solo de hoy, podría decir que Michael tiene heridas profundas que llevan cicatrizando meses**

Otro balde de agua fría para Font, era el peor padre en la historia de la humanidad, pero eso no se iba a quedar asi! No señor Mei ya lo iba a conocer!

 **-HANG: Aquí tienes las ordenes para los exámenes, llévalos a mi clínica cuanto antes; volveré a revisarlos en una semana y te lo advierto no será la última vez! Por la memoria de la madre de Michael, no voy a permitir que ese niño de solo 12 años sufra ningún otro daño!**

 **-FONT: No tienes que preocuparte, el es mi hijo, lo más importante que tengo y te aseguro que nada como esto volverá a pasar.**

Una semana después de lo ocurrido y de que Font encarará a Mei y hablara con varios de los empleados de la casa que le corroboraron la forma en que Mei era ahora con su régimen casi que de terror en la mansión; Font envió a Michael a América junto a sus empleados más antiguos y de confianza. A decir verdad Font nunca le explicó a Michael el por qué de su decisión, pero el muchacho se alegraba, vivir con Mei se había vuelto una pesadilla por mucho que el quisiera creer que era algo pasajero; pero aun así se sentía algo abandonado, ¿qué su padre lo había mandado lejos al exilio por no estar de acuerdo con Mei? Posiblemente ya que Michael constantemente se revelaba ante está al ver en lo que se había convertido, una sombra oscura y llena de resentimiento.

En cuanto Font aseguró a Michael en un sitio lejano entró en una batalla legal con Mei al exigirle el divorcio, el había tratado de razonar con ella y hacerla ver sus errores, pero era claro que ella no era la misma mujer con la que se había casado y nunca más lo seria, era una mujer despiadada, llena de odio y rencor; el no se explicaba como no lo había visto antes. Sin embargo a los seis meses y sin antes haber podido terminar el proceso legal o si quiera haber podido visitar a Michael para hablar con el, el señor Font falleció de una falla cardiaca, a decir verdad no era culpa de nadie sino del tiempo y el estrés que había acumulado a lo largo de vida.

Michael no asistió al funeral, ya que no se enteró sino hasta muchos años después cuando Mei logró encontrarlo, definitivamente Font se había encargado de que Mike estuviera lo más lejos y oculto de ella posible, ridículo, pensó la mujer cuando al fin dio con él.

Era una tarde bastante oscura en la ciudad de Nueva York, Michael estaba en su casa a las afueras de la ciudad leyendo unos papeles con atención; el chico pronto cumpliría los 18 años, y se sentía bastante abrumado con todo lo que pasaba en su vida; en los últimos meses había recibido bastantes cartas con el logo de la empresa familiar pidiéndole que tomará decisiones, decisiones para las que el no se sentía capacitado, y que afectarían el futuro financiero de la empresa, no entendía por qué su padre le delegaba de la nada tales funciones y por más que intentaba comunicarse con él, no lo lograba, no desde hacía 6 años; el chico dio un largo suspiro cansado y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio lleno de documentos, apenas y estiro su mano para tomar una carta que era diferente a las demás, la observo con duda y un tanto de nostalgia, era su aceptación en la escuela de culinaria, si seguía así nunca tendría tiempo para practicar sus platos, solo para clases especiales de finanzas.

EL chico sintió un aura un poco turbia, pero decidió no ponerle atención, hace años había aprendido a ignorar esas cosa, el mundo sobre natural solo le traía malos recuerdos, pero aun asi su presentimiento empeoró, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió revelando a una mujer muy anciana, pero a la cual reconoció enseguida

 **-MIKE: Madre?**

 **-MEI: Michael! Muchacho pero como has crecido!** {Sonriendo amablemente}

Michael se sintió tentado a saludarla, pero cuando la mujer se acercó más algo dentro de él le alertó de no hacerlo, por lo cual tomo su puesto en el gran escritorio

 **-MICHAEL: Como es qué?... ¿Que haces aquí?**

 **-MEI: Es esa la forma de recibirme después de todo este tiempo!? Por qué no me das un abrazo?**

 **-MIKE: Emmm, donde está papá?** {Mirando la puerta con expectativa}

 **-MEI: oh! Mi muchacho es… algo terrible en verdad**

Mike la miró con duda, por qué si era terrible los ojos de la mujer parecían sonreír?

- **MIKE: Que sucede? Que es lo terrible?**

 **-MEI: Michael no sabes cuantos años te he buscado! Siento que han sido siglos!**

 **-MIKE: Pero si papá fue el que me envió acá, no debiste haberle preguntado mi paradero y ya**

Mei lo miró con tristeza genuina ahora y habló lentamente

 **-MEI: Michael necesito que tomes con calma lo que te voy a decir; por desgracia hace algunos años tu padre sufrió un ataque al corazón…**

Michael sentía que su sangre se helaba, no no podía ser! Como no se había enterado en todo ese tiempo!

 **-MEI: Para una persona de la edad que él tenía y con el estilo de vida que llevaba es algo… mortal…**

 **-MIKE:** {bastante sorprendido} **quieres decir que el está… el está…**

 **-MEI: Falleció Michael, lo siento mucho**

 **-MIKE: QUE! PERO COMO PUEDE SER! POR QUE NADIE ME AVISO! Y COMO QUE SUFRIO EL ATAQUE HACE AÑOS! CUANDO!?** {Parándose de su silla y golpeando el escritorio}

 **-MEI: 6 meses después de tu partida**

Mike se dejó caer de nuevo en el enorme sillón, sentía que el dolor lo clavaba en él, no podía creerlo, tantos años de esperarlo, de querer saber de él, de querer hablar con él y ahí estaba la razón del porque no había pasado y ya sucedería. Mei miró con lastima al muchacho, aunque el tiempo habia pasado podía sentir aun ciertos sentimientos maternales por el chico, en realidad casi que era una sorpresa para ella, pero aun así lo aceptó y se acercó a reconfortarlo.

 **-MEI: Está bien Michael, es normal sentirse asi! Pero tienes que ser fuerte**

Mike la escuchaba sin escucharla, miles de pensamientos volaban por su cabeza, trataba de recordar la última vez que lo había visto, hacia seis años casi, el día que lo llevó al aeropuerto para enviarlo a América, no habían cruzado más de tres palabras por el camino, ninguno sabia que decir, Michael porque sabía que no lo escucharía, y Font porque se sentía avergonzado de no haberlo escuchado cuando más lo necesito, pero encontraría la forma de arreglar las cosas con su hijo, o eso pensaba. La voz de Mei lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero cuando lo hizo se sobre saltó alejándola rápidamente.

 **-MIKE: Eso no explica que haces aquí?!**

 **-MEI: Como puedes decir eso! He estado buscándote por años, esperando saber de ti! Como estabas! Además necesitaba decirte lo ocurrido!**

 **-MIKE: Entonces en 6 años no me encontraste? Eso suena bastante… extraño… como diste con mi paradero entonces?**

Mei no mentía, no del todo, si bien los primeros años no busco a Michael porque en realidad tenía muchas más cosas con las que lidiar, los siguientes cuatro años lo había intentado con todos sus recursos, bueno los de Font, encontrarlo; pero no fue sino hasta que el abogado de las empresas reveló que era casi momento de que Michael tomará posesión de lo que era suyo por derecho que Mei pudo dar con su ubicación al poder interceptar una de las cartas con documentos de la empresa que le empezaban a enviar a Michael para que se preparará.

Mei intento explicarle a Michael, sin embargo a este no le interesaba escucharla del todo; no menos después de recordar el por que del distanciamiento de su padre, según el creía y los últimos meses antes de marcharse de la mansión donde vivía con Miyu y Mei.

 **-MEI: Bien, si no quieres escucharme a mi al menos deberás escucharlo a el**

Mei saco un teléfono y marco un número poniéndolo en alta voz, al otro lado del teléfono un hombre contesto enseguida; el abogado de las empresas de Font, las que ahora pertenecían en su mayoría a Michael y en un pequeño pero significativo porcentaje a Mei. El abogado empezó por explicarle nuevamente toda la situación a Michael para por ultimo aclararle que tan pronto cumpliera los 18 años, es decir en unos cuantos meses, tendría que encargase de las empresas definitivamente. Para Michael eso fue, mucho más que un baldado de agua fría, el no solo no sabia como hacerlo, sino que no quería!

 **-MEI: Si no lo haces las empresas irán a la ruina, y todo por lo que tu padre trabajo será en vano**

Mike no podía evitar sentir la presión, eso no era lo que el quería, pero diablos! Tampoco quería encargarse de un montón de negocios que no le interesaban! Luego de eso y de mucha insistencia por parte de Mei, Michael decidió que lo mejor y más responsable era hacerlo y hacerlo bien, razón por la que termino entrando a administración, y el resto era historia: Michael conocío a Anna con la intervención de Mei, el chico se encargo por tres años de las empresas de su padre y las mantuvo en un buen margen hasta que decidió vender sus acciones en las compañía para salir de ellas y poder invertir su dinero en su propio negocio, la cadena de restaurantes que levantó con ayuda de Anna.

 **\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -**

Mike decidió no pensar más en el pasado e ir a descansar, ahora lo que debía importarle era su futuro, su futuro junto a Anna, aunque no por eso se sentía menos peor por el destino de Kino y el templo.

Por su parte Yoh y Horo caminaban cerca de la casona, Yoh solo pensaba en lo suyo mientras Horo pensaba en que debía decir; pero no era tan fácil como debía.

 **-HORO: Emm… ejemm ejemm**

Yoh volteo a mirarlo con duda

 **-YOH: De que querías hablarme?**

 **-HORO: Emm, este yo… queria saber… como estabas?**

Yoh lo miro con extrañeza, no entendía por que la pregunta y menos después de todo lo que habia pasado con Horo

 **-YOH: Bien, supongo** {dando un largo suspiro}

Horo miro con tristeza a Yoh, parecia ser que Yoh no le tenia tanta confianza como a Len o a Kari.

 **-HORO: Sabes, últimamente no he podido evitar notar que pareces… algo decaído**

 **-YOH: Son cosas… sin importancia**

Horo empezaba a exasperarse! Como podía ser que ni diciéndole Yoh cediera!?

 **-HORO: Sabes! Si alguien hace el esfuerzo de hablarte! Lo menos que deberías hacer es simular interés en responderle!**

Yoh lo miró con gracia, Horo volvía a ser el de siempre con él, eso le alegraba

 **-YOH: JIJI bueno pero no te alteres, dime que quieres saber?**

Horo lo miro casi boquiabierto y con miedo, que esa era la única forma de carle información a Yoh?

 **-HORO: Emmm yo… solo quiero que me digas que demonios te sucede? Pareces alma en pena por toda la casa!**

Yoh bajo la mirada

 **-YOH: es… algo sin importancia**

 **-HORO: YOH!**

 **-YOH: No se para que quieres que te lo diga, al fin y al cabo te vas enojar y vas a creer lo que quieres!** {dicho con molestia}

Horo se sorprendió un poco, Yoh nunca respondía así, lo que fuera debía traerlo en realidad muy mal.

 **-HORO: No, solo dime Yoh, que sucede, yo prometo escucharte antes de decir cualquier cosa**

Yoh miró a Horo con duda, el no desconfiaba en el aniu, pero al decir verdad sabia que el aniu no confiaba del todo en el y en verdad no estaba de ánimo para pelear y menos por esos temas

 **-YOH: Estoy algo cansado, pero si quieres mañana podemos hablarlo… te parece?**

Horo lo miro como analizando la situación y los gestos de Yoh, si parecía cansado, y tampoco iba a presionarlo, no después de tantos días sin hablar y con tan buen inicio en la retoma de su amistad.

 **-HORO: Esta bien, por cierto Yoh… discúlpame**

- **YOH: Ammm? Por que?**

 **-HORO: Por no ser un mejor amigo y buscar peleas absurdas**

Yoh le sonrió, no entendía el por qué del repentino cambio de Horo, pero le alegraba

 **-YOH: Está bien, tal vez si yo fuera mejor amigo y te hubiera contado todo desde el principio, no habrían tantos malos entendidos entre nosotros. También lo siento, prometo que mañana te contaré todo.**

Horo le devolvió la sonrisa, no sabia como pero sabia que escuchar a Yoh lo ayudaría a aclarar más sus ideas y tal vez sus sentimientos, debía darse esa oportunidad, y dársela a su amigo.


	30. Sin vuelta atrás

Michael volvió a la habitación, y tal como la había dejado, Anna estaba bajo las cobijas en su futón, observo el pequeño bulto que formaba por un segundo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos desde su llegada al templo de Osore, no quería aceptarlo pero la única explicación lógica para el comportamiento de la chica y sus problemas como pareja parecía ser la razón que siempre tenía Miyu, Anna tenía dudas, sobre Osore y sobre él; lo único que no le quedaba claro era si en todo eso había cavidad para Yoh.

El chico desdobló el otro futón y se acostó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero no se quedó dormido, solo se acostó de espaldas a Anna cubierto por sus cobijas, su mente parecía no poder detenerse, tenía bastantes miedos y dudas sobre toda la situación en general; a unos centímetros de él y en la misma situación se encontraba la rubia en su futón, ella no había dormido ni un poco, solo se había acostado de forma que si Mike la veía pensara que así era y no la molestará, pero la verdad era que sus pensamientos tampoco cesaban, sentía una gran ansiedad por el día que venía, si su destino con Yoh bien había terminado el siguiente día solo lo sellaría de una vez por todas cuando se le asignara una nueva prometida.

La noche fue larga para más de uno, pero aun así llegó a su final; Yoh se levantó casi a las 4 de la mañana, no había podido dormir se sentía bastante intranquilo por más que tratara de calmarse, miró alrededor de la habitación que aun estaba oscura, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la ausencia de Len.

Anna se había despertado muy temprano, trato de hacer la menor cantidad de sonido para no despertar a Mike, pero eso era inútil, el tampoco estaba dormido.

 **-MIKE: Aun es bastante temprano?**

Anna detuvo sus pasos pero no giró a verlo, no quería el viera su cara, por que por mucho que quisiera ella ya no podría disimular más, no después de la tortuosa noche con sus pensamientos. Mike de la misma manera no la miraba, estaba aun acurrucado de espaldas en su futón, su expresión era seria y un tanto cansada.

 **-ANNA: Quedan pocas horas para la batalla, Soru debe aprovecharlas al máximo**

Mike no dijo nada, sabía que era una excusa; el y Anna sabían que no importaba un par de horas, Soru no podría vencer a Miyu solo con eso, asi que decidió aventurarse con el siguiente comentario.

 **-MIKE: Ya reserve los ticketes de vuelta, están para dentro de 3 días, pensé que una vez escogieran a la nueva sucesora ese sería el tiempo suficiente para que finiquitaras temas con ella, con Kino y el templo**

 **-ANNA: Amm.. que… considerado**

 **-MIKE: - - -**

Mike no sabía que pensar, que Anna ya no se quería irse? O porque parecía no alegrarse?, iba a decir algo pero ella se le adelantó.

 **-ANNA: Supongo que es el tiempo razonable… más después de tanto tiempo acá**

 **-MIKE: No puedo esperar por volver a Nueva York… a casa**

Anna sintió que el comentario de Mike era más allá que algo de conversación trivial, y no se equivocaba, el buscaba una respuesta especifica de Anna que le asegurará que los planes no había cambiado, que volverían… juntos

- **ANNA: Si… a casa…**

Mike giró levemente y vio que Anna se mantenía parada de espaldas, se veía pensativa y lo estaba, la chica intentaba desesperadamente imaginar cómo sería todo una vez regresaran, pero no podía, intento recordar cómo era al menos, pero tampoco podía.

 **-ANNA: {** sintiendo la mirada de Mike sobre ella y sabiendo que diría algo **} Tengo que irme, pero discutiremos todos los detalles del regreso está noche**

Mike se sintió medianamente satisfecho, Anna no había dicho expresamente que volverían, pero sus palabras lo daban a entender, tal vez las palabras de Miyu lo tenían innecesariamente paranoico; eso esperaba, que fuera solo eso, una paranoia.

Anna salió rápidamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta con rapidez para luego recostarse en ella y bajar la mirada, no sabía qué hacer, constantemente quería marcharse de ahí, hace tiempo, pero ahora que iba a suceder de nuevo, no se sentía capaz.

 **-LEN: Es algo temprano para tantas preocupaciones no lo crees?**

Anna levantó la mirada en seguida, frente a ella recostado contra la otra pared se encontraba Len Tao; Anna lo miró con enojo, no le gustaba que la hubiera visto asi, trato de reponerse lo mejor que pudo y hablo de forma baja para que Mike no saliera.

 **-ANNA: Que demonios haces aquí?**

 **-LEN: No es obvio, estaba esperando**

Anna lo miró con suspicacia

 **-LEN: Tenemos que hablar**

 **-ANNA: No tengo nada que hablar contigo hasta donde yo sé**

Len la miró suavizando un poco la mirada casi que con entendimiento y empezó a caminar alejándose de la chica, Anna lo observó por un segundo, no sabía que quería el chino, pero el no era de los que viniera con estupideces así que decidió seguirlo para escucharlo.

Len y Anna caminaron hasta la parte delantera de la casa, era un panorama bastante tétrico, solo se veía la niebla descendiendo por la montaña y a lo lejos la ciudad siendo alumbrada por el sol **naciente.**

 **-ANNA: bien… más vale que sea importante**

 **-LEN: Lo es**

Los dos miraban la ciudad a lo lejos, parecían no determinar la presencia el uno del otro

 **-LEN: Es acerca de Yoh**

Anna pareció casi que reír bajamente sorprendiendo un tanto a Len que la miró de medio lado

 **-ANNA: Por qué no me sorprende… pero que todos están en campaña para que no haya otro tema más de conversación conmigo!**

 **-LEN: lo dices por Kari?**

 **-ANNA: Entonces sabes que me busco para hablarme de lo mismo**

Len solo asintió sin perder de vista el lejano horizonte

 **-LEN: Creo que ahora que escuchaste la historia de Kari debes escuchar la historia entera, porque si bien Kari conoció a Yoh hace un poco más de un año no lo conoció en su peor momento, hace 5.**

Anna paso saliva de forma pesada, ella había pensado algo parecido, lo que le contó Kari la había dejado sintiéndose bastante mal, y parecía ser que lo fuera a decir Len sería peor.

 **-ANNA: No quiero oírlo**

 **-LEN: Que?¿ tienes miedo** {Sonriendo de medio lado} **de saber que el la tuvo mucho peor que tu y entonces tu excusa de la que más sufrió ya no sirva?**

Anna miró a Len, con ira

- **ANNA: TU NO SABES NADA!**

 **-LEN: Al contrario, Yoh me lo contó TODO** {devolviéndole la mirada seria}

La mirada de Anna tembló un poco, eso no paso desapercibido por Len, era obvio que la chica no quería que nadie supiera todo lo ocurrido y la entendía, no era algo de que enorgullecerse

 **-LEN: Tranquila Yoh solo me lo dijo a mí, y fue porque de verdad necesitaba hacerlo; y créeme entiendo tu posición, aunque no la comparto**

- **ANNA: Jaaa.. Entonces me vas a decir que la verdadera victima en todo esto es Yoh, ya me imagino habrá dicho el muy cínico**

 **-LEN: Entonces la victima eres tú? Nunca te imagine en ese papel** {sonrisa cínica}

- **ANNA: Claro que no!, pero yo no soy la culpable**

 **-LEN: entonces Yoh lo es?**

 **-ANNA: Mira no se que cuento chino te hecho, o que tanto te dijo; pero si lo es**

 **-LEN: Bien, con que lo sepas creo que todo se soluciona, aaa claro excepto por el hecho de que no lo hace.**

Anna lo miró con fastidio, el tenia razón; ella podía culpar a Yoh todoooo lo que quisiera, pero ese no era el final del problema, solo el comienzo

 **-LEN: Mira yo no digo que Yoh no tenga culpa en lo que paso, porque si algo me queda claro es que el no es la inocencia en persona, pero tampoco creo que tu estés libre de culpa del todo.**

Anna no dijo nada, ella se sentía así; sentía ira con Yoh por su traición hace 5 años y ahora, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable.

 **-LEN: Yoh sufrió mucho por tu partida Anna y no te juzgo en verdad por marcharte, solo creo que las cosas pudieron haber sido mejores para ti y para Yoh si tan solo le hubieras dado la oportunidad de hablar hace 5 años**

 **-ANNA: Hablar no iba a cambiar nada, lo hecho, hecho está y lo que el hizo es imperdonable**

 **-LEN No, no lo es; porque sé que hace unas semanas consideraste perdonarlo y darle una oportunidad pero algo que viste te hizo cambiar de opinión**

Anna no sabía que responder, era cierto; ella sabía que sus sentimientos por Yoh al volver a verlo eran mucho más grandes que cualquier rencor que le hubiera guardado, es más sabia que la razón por la que se había marchado hace años era porque no quería escuchar una excusa y terminar perdonándolo y sentirse como una idiota y sumisa el resto de su vida, era demasiado, pero no, no era algo imperdonable.

 **-ANNA: Lo que vi solo me recordó cómo eran las cosas, fue una suerte ver lo que sucedía a tiempo de nuevo**

 **-LEN: Entonces piensas manejarlo como la ultima vez, simplemente te marcharás y ya?**

 **-ANNA: Que entonces debo quedarme a la boda de Yoh y Miyu?**

Len la miró con extrañeza, la chica parecía muy seria y segura de lo que decía

 **-LEN: Entre Yoh y Miyu no hay nada, eso te lo puedo asegurar**

 **-ANNA: Jaaa.. por supuesto que si, y eso te lo dijo Yoh o te lo ideaste tu solito para hacer su trabajo más fácil?**

 **-LEN: ¿Cual trabajo? Anna, si Yoh me lo dijo! además yo se por que más te lo digo y en todo caso, por qué Yoh mentiría respecto a eso? Estoy seguro que si el quisiera tendría a Miyu, pero no es lo que quiere, el te quiere a ti, siempre lo ha hecho**

 **-ANNA: El quiere verme la cara, como siempre lo ha hecho**

- **LEN: SI? Y para que? Para herirte? Para alejarte? Para volver a extrañarte?... no suena mucho como Yoh o si?**

Anna lo pensó por un momento, aun cuando se sentía traicionada y herida, para ella era difícil ver a Yoh como una persona mala con esas intensiones.

- **ANNA: No lo sé, han pasado cinco años, quien sabe qué clase de persona sea ahora!**

 **-LEN: Pues yo que me quede a su lado muchas veces te lo puedo decir, Yoh es la misma persona que siempre fue, una persona buena y de buen corazón; claro que ha cometido errores, quien no lo ha hecho?, pero lo que hizo lo hizo porque lleva años lidiando con una** **gran vacío y dolor, con un corazón roto.**

 **-ANNA: Entonces esa es su excusa? Un corazón roto jaaa…**

 **-LEN: pues excusa para ti cuando dejaste aquí todo abandonado**

Anna no podía creer las palabras de Len, como podía ser tan atrevido! Sin embargo en algo tenía razón, la razón no siempre estaba al mando cuando había de por medio tanto dolor y frustración… pensamiento que rápidamente fue borrado de su mente ya que estaba casi que empezando a entender el actuar de Yoh en esos últimos años.

 **-ANNA: Como te atreves! No tengo por qué escuchar estas ridiculeces!** {dando la vuelta para irse}

 **-LEN: Es cierto, no tienes que… pero sabes que si no lo haces y vuelves a elegir de la misma forma intempestiva que hace 5 años está vez el daño será irremediable**

Anna se quedó congelada, solo hasta que Len lo dijo ella lo entendió por completo, su ansiedad, su miedo; si renunciaba a Yoh está vez estaría cometiendo el mismo error que casi la destruye hace 5 años, porque siendo sincera a ella le había dolido más la separación que la traición en si misma, ¿pero no era una consecuencia de la otra? ¿Hubiera podido actuar diferente? ¿Hubieran podido arreglar las cosas de otra manera si como dice Len se hubiera quedado y hablado?

 **-LEN: Bien como te decía en un principio** {viendo que la chica no se movía de su lugar, parecía congelada}, **creo que debes escuchar el resto de la historia, yo solo te voy a contar lo que yo presencie por mí mismo, de forma que no creas que estoy solo repitiendo las palabras de Yoh y que pueden estar manipuladas de alguna manera; sin embargo déjame decirte algo, después de que Yoh me contará la historia por su parte, todo lo que yo presencie durante los últimos 5 años y hasta el día casi que de ayer tiene sentido. No soy quien para juzgar, ni para saber quien dice la verdad y quien no, pero conociendo a Yoh como lo conozco y viendo todo lo que vivió, no encuentro motivo alguno para que mienta.**

 **\- - - FLASHBACK - HACE 4 AÑOS Y MEDIO - -**

Len Tao se encontraba en Tokio, frente a la puerta de la pensión En, la observaba con algo de duda y algo de nostalgia

 **-BASON** {apareciendo}: **Definitivamente no hay nadie en la casa y por su estado creo que no ha habido en bastante tiempo**

 **-LEN: Que extraño…**

Len observo el buzón de correo, habían unas pocas facturas, por lo que veía era del ultimo mes no más, las inspeccionaba cuidadosamente buscando cualquier pista, hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

 **-MANTA: Len? LEN! Eres tu?**

Len volteo a mirar y se encontró con un pequeño muy conocido, a quien habia visto hace tan solo un año.

- **LEN: Manta…**

Manta sonrió, era una verdadera sorpresa encontrar a Len allí, pero luego miro la cara de duda de Len y los sobres en su mano, de seguro el ya se había percatado de que algo sucedía

- **MANTA:** {suspiro largo} **me imagino que querrás saber que sucede aquí, sígueme**

Len miró alrededor, no había nadie más pero la actitud del pequeño y la situación eran bastante intrigantes por lo cual decidió seguirlo; Manta llevo a Len a un café a unas cuantas cuadras de la pensión, donde luego de pedir unas bebidas calientes y un silencio un tanto incomodo Manta decidió hablar.

- **MANTA: Es una sorpresa verte por aquí**

 **-LEN: Si, estaba atendiendo unos negocios en Japón y decidí pasar a saludar**

 **-MANTA: Me imagino que te preguntaras donde está Yoh entonces**

Len solo asintió sin bajar la mirada, el pequeño castaño bajo un poco la mirada antes de responder

- **MANTA: Yoh regreso a Izumo**

 **-LEN: A Izumo? Es decir donde su abuelo?**

 **-MANTA: Asi es**

 **-LEN: Pero… por que? Pensé que quería quedarse en Tokio para dirigir la pensión con Anna**

Manta dio un largo suspiro de nuevo

 **-MANTA: Ese …era el plan… pero las cosas no sucedieron asi**

 **-LEN: Manta, que sucedió?** {serio}

 **-MANTA: Yo... creo que es mejor que se lo preguntes a Yoh, porque ni yo lo sé a ciencia cierta**

Len lo miró con duda, era obvio que el pequeño sabía más de lo que quería demostrar, pero sus razones tendrían.

 **-LEN: No se si valga la pena ir hasta Izumo solo para preguntar algo asi**

 **-MANTA: Lo vale, créeme que lo vale**

 **-LEN: Entonces, tu ya estuviste allí?**

 **-MANTA:** {suspiro largo y pesado} **si, y la verdad espero que tengas mejor suerte que yo**

Len lo miro con duda, no entendía a que se refería Manta, y no lo hubiera entendido jamás sino hubiera partido ese mismo día a Izumo

Cuando Len llegó a Izumo sorprendió a más de uno.

 **-TAMAO: Joven** **Len! Pero… que sorpresa {** bastante nerviosa, más de lo normal}

 **-LEN: Tamao** {a modo de saludo} **vine a ver a Yoh**

 **-TAMAO: emm… emmm esté… el joven Yoh se encuentra algo indispuesto**

 **-LEN: VENGO DESDE CHINA SOLO POR EL! EESTOY SEGURO QUE LO QUE TENGA NO PUEDE SER TAN GRAVE!**

Tamao está muy nerviosa, de forma que Len trato de mantener la cordura

 **-LEN: Lo siento, es solo que… ha sido un viaje largo**

 **-YOMEI: Ya me parecía que conocía esos gritos, joven Tao, a que debemos su … magnánima visita?**

 **-LEN: Vine a ver a Yoh** {dicho con seriedad}

Yomei lo miró con duda, pero no dijo nada, solo dio una gran bocanada de humo en su pipa antes de responder.

 **-YOMEI: Como dijo Tamao, Yoh está… indispuesto… pero eres bienvenido a quedarte y esperar a que… mejore para hablar con el** {entrando seguido de Tamao}

Len pensó que la actitud de los dos era extraña, además que demonio podía tener Yoh, que era contagioso y no podía ver a nadie o que!

Len esperó con paciencia por cinco días enteros! Cada vez que preguntaba por Yoh, le decían que estaba "indispuesto" y aun así no le decían porque ni de que!, era ridículo; la paciencia del chico estaba llegando a su límite así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando entro de forma intempestiva a la habitación en que se encontraba Yomei rezando.

 **-LEN: Bueno ya fue suficiente! Digame si voy a poder ver a Yoh o no!**

Yomei lo miró con molestia pero con calma

 **-YOMEI: Esa no es mi decisión**

 **-LEN: A no! ENTONCES DE QUIEN! DEMONIOS!?**

 **-MIKIHISA:** {apareciendo detrás} **Es decisión de Yoh**

Len volteo enseguida con cara de asesino, Mikihisa siempre aparecía en los peores momentos y solo a hacerse el interesante, sin respuestas a su parecer concretas

 **-LEN: Es decir que Yoh ha sabido que he estado aquí cinco días enteros y no ha querido darme la cara!?**

 **-MIKI: Asi es**

 **-LEN: ESO ES RIDICULO! QUE DEMONIOS CREE ESE PAYASO! QUE TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO COMO EL PARA PERDERLO!**

Len salió muy enojado de la habitación y se dispuso a empacar sus cosas para marcharse, no entendía para nada la actitud de Yoh, por que le hacia un desplante como ese, hace tan solo 1 año se habían visto y todo parecía estar bien entre ellos!

 **-TAMAO: Joven Len** {un poco asustada}

 **-LEN: QUE!?**

 **-TAMAO: Yo… puedo llevarlo a donde está el joven Yoh**

Len se detuvo y la miro aun con su cabello cubriendo su cara

 **-LEN: El… no quiere verme… asi que ya no importa**

 **-TAMAO: No lo tome como personal joven Len, a decir verdad el joven Yoh dijo que no quería ver a nadie… ni siquiera a nosotros**

Len volteo con duda, parecía que Tamao estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas en cualquier momento

 **-LEN: Tamao, que está sucediendo? Porque Yoh no quiere ver a nadie? Y por qué Anna ni nadie hace nada al respecto!?**

Las lágrimas de Tamao no pudieron esperar más y empezaron a brotar sin control de sus ojos

 **-TAMAO: Las cosas… han cambiado mucho en estos meses….**

Tamao le contó a Len como Yoh había llegado el primer día del verano hace casi seis meses muy angustiado, al parecer ese día Yoh se encerró con Kino y Yomei por casi dos horas a hablar, y cuando salió del cuarto, era una persona totalmente diferente. Tamao por supuesto no se entero sino hasta semanas después por un anuncio de Kino durante la comida que el compromiso de Yoh y Anna estaba roto; enseguida la pelirosa entendió el por qué de la actitud tan distante del joven castaño para con todos, de seguro la noticia lo había puesto asi, porque aunque a Tamao le doliera aceptarlo, siempre supo que en el corazón de Yoh solo había espacio para Anna; cosa que le causo más curiosidad ya que nunca nadie hablo del porque del inesperado rompimiento y menos de la repentina desaparición de Anna.

 **-TAMAO: El joven Manta vino a visitar al joven Yoh un mes después de lo ocurrido, pero las cosas no salieron muy** bien {hablando con tristeza} **, la señora Keiko y yo teníamos la esperanza que el joven Manta pudiera ayudar al joven a cambiar de actitud, pero la forma en que sucedió no fue la que esperamos.**

Manta había ido muy preocupado a Izumo, luego de no tener noticias del castaño ni de la sacerdotisa por todo un mes; cuando llegó allá y supo que Yoh estaba allí se alivio un poco, pero su preocupación volvió cuando se enteró que Anna no estaba y que en realidad nadie conocía su paradero, en seguida Manta supo lo que sucedía, todo había sido por lo que había sucedido por Miyu, no había otra razón para que Yoh y Anna se separaran. Ese día Manta entró a la habitación de Yoh, ya que el parecía haberse auto recluido en está, media hora después y tras varios gritos y lo que parecían ser golpes de objetos contra la pared, Manta salió muy enojado y casi al borde de las lágrimas tras "conversar" con Yoh. Se despidió con amabilidad de Tamao y se marchó.

- **LEN: Entonces Yoh peleo con Manta ese dia?**

 **-TAMAO: Eso parece ser, la verdad el joven Manta no dijo nada y al joven Yoh, es simplemente imposible si quiera acercársele**

 **-LEN: Ya veo… y todo a causa de su rompimiento con Anna?**

 **-TAMAO: No veo otra explicación, fue lo único que cambio antes de que todo esto empezará**

- **LEN:** {mirándola con duda} Y **ella, que dice al respecto?**

 **-TAMAO: No hemos sabido de ella desde el final del compromiso…**

 **-LEN: Entonces no se sabe nada de ella? Ni por que terminaron el compromiso?**

 **-TAMAO: Así es, pero a decir verdad, no creo que ella este mejor… la señorita Anna quiere mucho al joven Yoh**

Len la miro como si estuviera loca por un momento, a decir verdad para él era difícil creer que todo eso fuera por un rompimiento y más de lo que para todos era claramente un matrimonio arreglado, debía de haber otra explicación

 **-LEN: Tamao, por favor llévame a donde está Yoh**

Tamao lo miró con simpatía, esperaba que Len pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón como fuera. Tamao llevo Len a la parte más lejana de la gran mansión, al parecer Yoh habia escogido un sitio en que nadie lo molestará ni por error.

 **-TAMAO: Aquí es**

 **-LEN: Entonces.. el no habla con nadie? Ni sale para nada?**

 **-TAMAO: Pues he notado que solo sale de noche, es más a veces escuchó que deja la mansión y regresa hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero la verdad nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle a donde va ni a seguirlo**

 **-LEN: Está bien, hablaré con el, ya verás como todo se soluciona**

Tamao sonrió levemente

 **-TAMAO: Por favor si tiene la oportunidad entréguele esto**

Len miró lo que le daba Tamao, parecían ser sobres con cartas.

- **TAMAO: El joven Manta manda mensualmente la correspondencia que llega a la pensión, espero que se anime si lee alguna**

Len ojeo los sobres; habían cartas de hace meses, de Horo, de Liserg, de Riu, una suya y al menos tres de Manta. Dio un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta de un jalón; la puerta estaba un tanto trabada, pero cuando entre entendió por que, Yoh vivía en un cochinero, y era poco decir; habia basura, botellas, latas, comida putrefacta por doquier, el aroma era bastante fuerte.

El chino cerró la puerta detrás de el con esfuerzo y miró alrededor del cuarto oscuro, seria difícil encontrar a Yoh allí si no fuera por unos bruscos y torpes movimientos seguidos de una conocida voz.

 **-YOH: Quien quiera que sea LARGO!**

Len apenas y se agachó, de no hacerlo una lata vacía lo hubiera golpeado en la cara

- **LEN: Preguntaría como te encuentras, pero creo que sería algo irónico**

Yoh reconoció la voz de su amigo, pero aun asi se mantuvo acostado en su futón rodeado de toda su basura

 **-YOH: Y qué demonios quieres tu acá?**

Len no pudo evitar pensar que Yoh sonaba no solo extraño, sino un poco confundido, y ese olor? Acaso estaba ebrio? Len se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar parado a unos cuantos pasos de la espalda del castaño

 **-LEN: Vine a ver a mi amigo Yoh, pero me encontré con esto…**

 **-YOH: Bien ya viniste, te decepcione, puedes marcharte de una buena vez!**

- **LEN: No es tan fácil verás** {sentándose en el piso **}. Hace mucho tiempo alguien me enseño que no abandonas a tus amigos, menos en sus peores momentos**

 **-YOH: Bla bla bla… solo déjame quieres** {tirando otra lata}

Len golpeó la lata con su mano para desviarla, empezaba a molestarse, como podía ser ese Yoh?

- **LEN: SI quieres que me marche, dime… qué demonios sucede contigo?**

 **-YOH: Conmigo?** {Empezando a destaparse y a desperezarse} **que no lo ves! Yo estoy fantástico!**

 **-LEN: ¿? Umm… no, no lo veo… Yoh apestas, vives como un cerdo y por lo que me contaron estas viviendo como un paria, eso si algo es el antónimo de fantástico**

 **-YOH: ….. Otro cerebrito bla bla bla…**

 **-LEN: Lo dices por Manta?**

 **-YOH: Bah… lo digo por todos lo que piensan que creen que es lo mejor para mi… y no… no lo saben**

Len observó a Yoh por un momento el castaño parecía muerto en vida, y no, no solo por su olor

 **-LEN: mmm… en todo caso, estuve con hace unos días**

 **-YOH: No me interesa**

 **-LEN: El, estaba bastante preocupado por …ti**

 **-YOH: QUE NO ESCUCHAS QUE NO ME INTERESA!**

 **-LEN: Pero tu si a él, y a muchos**

Len extendió su mano con las cartas que le había dado Tamao para Yoh; Yoh tardo un poco en reaccionar y reconocer lo que le ofrecía Len, pero cuando lo hizo las tomo con rapidez de tu mano; el castaño miró una a una con gran afán las cartas, pero una a una las descartaba, hasta que se quedo sin opciones y su cara volvió a total vacio y fiasco.

 **-LEN: buscabas una en especial?**

 **-YOH: No… {** volviendo a acostarse}… **estoy cansado, solo déjame si**

 **-LEN: Solo dime una cosa, es por lo que sucedió con Anna?**

Yoh parecía que hubiera recibido un balazo al haber escuchado ese nombre

 **-YOH: Largo**

 **-LEN: Yoh yo..**

 **-YOH: LARGO!**

Yoh se levantó de golpe y empezó a empujar a Len fuera de allí. Len sentía que Yoh estaba un tanto débil y trato de resistir sin hacerle daño

 **-LEN: Cálmate Yoh! Estás fuera de ti!**

Pero Yoh parecía que solo se enojaba y agitaba más, por lo cual Len prefirió no poner resistencia y dejarse sacar.

 **-TAMAO: {** corriendo al ver salir a Len a empujones} **Y bien?**

 **-LEN: Creo que tienes razón, es por Anna**

 **-TAMAO: entonces?**

 **-LEN: Lo mejor será averiguar que sucedió para poder ayudarlo**

Len intento sacar información por Keiko, Mikihisa y Yomei; los únicos que estaban en Izumo, pero al parecer sabían tan poco como él, según ellos los únicos que sabrían lo que habia pasado eran Yoh y Anna; Una segunda opción para Len fue encontrar a Anna, pero está fue menos viable, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra; Len no parecía encontrar forma de ayudar a su amigo.

Dos días después de su "conversación" con Yoh; Len vio como las sospechas de Tamao eran ciertas, el castaño salía tarde en la noche y parecia dirigirse al pueblo, asi que decidió seguirlo; no fue una gran sorpresa para Len ver a que tipo de sitios iba Yoh, menos después de verlo en el estado en que lo vio; el castaño pasaba la noche bebiendo hasta que era hora de cerrar el bar, luego de eso volia como podía a la mansión a encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación. Len no podía creer que todo eso estuviera sucediendo, pero aun asi algo tenia que hacer. Los siguientes días Len seguía a Yoh viéndolo embriagarse una y otra vez, hasta que un día decidió solo encararlo a la salida del bar, estaba tan ebrio que sabia que cualquier presión terminaría por desarmarlo.

 **-LEN: Que lugar tan…pintoresco, claro en comparación al chiquero que llamas cuarto**

 **-YOH: Sigues aquí? Que no te dije que te largaras hacer ya varios días?** {cara de molestia}

- **LEN: Lo hiciste? No lo recuerdo** {sonrisa retadora} **a lo mejor lo soñaste en una de tus resacas**

 **-YOH: LARGATE! Que no tienes cosas que hacer en… de donde sea que vengas {** tambaleándose}

Len suspiro con molestia y se acercó a Yoh, de seguro terminaría en el piso si no lo ayudaba; Yoh puso algo de resistencia pero termino calmándose una vez sintió que todo daba vueltas

 **-LEN: Sabes… lo que haces no es saludable**

 **-YOH: Si quieres solo déjame aquí, prefiero morir congelado en la calle a escuchar un sermón**

 **-LEN: Te dejaría aquí a morir como quieres, pero quién crees que sufriría más por tus descuidadas acciones y decisiones; tu… o todos los que nos preocupamos por ti?**

Yoh pareció considerarlo por un momento

- **YOH: lo superarán… y lo olvidarán… créeme**

 **-LEN: No lo sé, creo que algo como dejar morir a uno de mis mejores amigos podría generarme un trauma de por vida**

- **YOH: pff, si claro…**

 **-LEN: Yoh ya dime… por que actúas asi? Que es … lo que sucede?**

Len temía que si traía el tema de Anna de nuevo como la última vez Yoh reaccionaria de la misma manera, no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento

 **-YOH: Así soy ahora… y si no te gusta…**

 **-LEN: Que? Te dejo tirado a tu suerte jee?... eso no va a resolver nada**

 **-YOH: Sería lo más sencillo…** {dicho bajo}

Len vio la mansión de los Asakura, ya casi llegaban

- **LEN: Te diré que… ve, descansa y mañana cuando estés bien podemos terminar está conversación**

 **-YOH: NO! YA TE DIJE SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ! No quiero hablar con nadie!**

Yoh se soltó de Len y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto, y como todos los días anteriores no salió sino hasta altas horas de la noche a beber; Len estuvo dos semanas en Izumo de las cuales al menos 8 noches espero a Yoh después del bar para llevarlo a casa e intentar hablar con él. Yoh se resistía en un principio, pero cada día que pasaba lo hacía menos, era bueno saber que alguien estaba allí para el, aun después de verlo en sus peores momentos y de la peor forma; sin embargo un día cuando salía se encontró con que Len no estaba allí; el castaño dio un largo suspiro, la verdad se sentía algo decepcionado.

 **-YOH [Al final tenia razón, a los que no alejas, te abandonan]**

Con ese pensamiento Yoh volvió a la mansión; dos noches después cuando Yoh salía del bar para su gran sorpresa Len estaba allí de nuevo.

 **-LEN: Puedo ver por tu cara de sorpresa que me extrañaste** {sonrisa petulante}

 **-YOH: Claro que no, solo que… es una molestia que cuando por fin pensé que me habías dejado en paz..**

 **-LEN: Volviera?**

Yoh no dijo nada y siguió derecho, no quería hablar con él, aunque en algo lo aliviaba ver que había vuelto, se sentía, menos solo.

 **-LEN:** {siguiéndolo **} en caso de que quieras saberlo, tuve que ausentarme unos días mientras volvía a casa y hacia los arreglos pertinentes**

 **-YOH: No, no me interesa…**

- **LEN: Bueno, como te iba diciendo, necesitaba ordenar unas cosas ya que no podre cumplir con mis deberes en las empresas familiares en las siguientes semanas**

 **-YOH: Buju… la desgracia del pobre rico Tao, necesita vacaciones**

-LEN: Si, pero por desgracia las gastare todas aquí, siendo tu niñero

Yoh se detuvo de golpe y lo miró con enojo

- **YOH: QUE?!**

Len lo miró con seriedad

 **-LEN: Mírate Yoh, no hay una persona en estado tan deplorable como el tuyo! Como demonios querías que me marchara tan tranquilo después de encontrarte asi! Eres un desastre!**

Yoh no soporto más, no sabía si era el alcohol, la frustración, el dolor o un conjunto de todo; per se fue a golpes sobre Len; Sin embargo Len no era lento, torpe y más aun, no estaba ebrio como Yoh, por lo cual esquivo cada golpe con facilidad.

 **-LEN: Eres una lástima Yoh!** {Viendo como caía el castaño al piso}

 **-YOH: Bien, ya lo sabes; lo soy, soy un desastre, una verdadera desgracia para todo el que me conozca, ahora solo lárgate**

Len lo miró con tristeza, pero se agacho para ayudarlo y darle la mano

 **-LEN: Cuando tú me conociste a mi estaba mucho más ido que tu, creo que había tocado mucho más allá del fondo**

 **-YOH: Eso.. no es cierto**

 **-LEN: Si lo es, puede que no fuera de la misma forma; diablos lo que yo hacia era mucho peor y más detestable y aun asi… tu me tendiste la mano**

Yoh miró a Len por un momento, antes de dejarse ayudar y viendo al chico lo entendió; no importaba que tan desastroso fuera, que tan estuviera Len no lo abandonaría… nunca; asi como en el pasado el nunca lo hubiera hecho.

 **-YOH: Yo… gracias**

Len sonrió y camino por primera vez con calma con Yoh hacia la mansión. A la mañana siguiente 6 pares de ojos miraban con gran sorpresa a Yoh desayunando en la mesa.

 **-TAMAO: Emmm… joven Yoh, es bueno verlo**

Yoh no dijo nada, solo sonrió como pudo, y siguió comiendo. Keiko y Yomei miraron a Len, el parecía tranquilo desayunando también, ellos no sabían cómo pero Len había logrado lo que ninguno, sacar a Yoh del estado deplorable en que estaba.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar Yoh salio a tomar algo de aire fresco con Len; no dijeron mucho, ninguno sabia que decir, solo estuvieron en silencio hasta que alguien los llamó.

 **-KEIKO: El almuerzo está listo!** {muy feliz}

Yoh y Len fueron al comedor donde encontraron un glorioso banquete

 **-TAMAO: Joven Yoh {** Sonrojándose} **espero que sea de su agrado! Prepare todos los platillos que más le gustan**

Yoh miró a Tamao por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era claro que la chica estaba muy feliz de verlo, después de todo lo que había pasado, el maltrato y desplante que había recibido por parte el en esos seis meses.

 **-YOH: Gracias Tamao**

Y no era el único, Yomei, Keiko y hasta Mikihisa se hicieron presentes, casi que celebrando implícitamente el regreso de Yoh. Luego de eso Yoh volvió a ser, por decirlo asi, un poco más normal, no vivía en su habitación, no salía a beber hasta perder la consciencia y no se escondía ni maltrataba a los demás para alejarlos.

Len se quedó el tiempo que pudo con Yoh, y aunque era obvio que el castaño no era el mismo de hace mucho tiempo parecía ser que empezaba a recuperarse. Yoh no quiso hablar con Len sobre el tema de Anna, ni el por qué de su actuar en esos últimos meses, y Len no quiso presionarlo al ver que parecía mejorar. El chino le escribió a Manta para que fuera a ver a Yoh, ya que sabía lo muy preocupado que estaba el pequeño, pero al parecer Manta ya no vivía en Tokio, mucho menos en Japón, por lo cual Len decidió escribir a Horo, sin darle mayor explicación pidiéndole que visitará a Yoh en las siguientes semanas; claro que Horo no entendió el extraño pedido de Len sino hasta que estuvo en Izumo con joven castaño, si bien no encontró a Yoh en un estado como el que lo habían visto Len y Manta, no encontró al mismo Yoh que conocía y recordaba, pero aun así el aniu se quedó con el por unos cuantos días de visita, intentando ser la mejor compañía para su amigo.

\- - - FIND EL FLASHBACK- - -

 **-LEN: Luego de eso visitaba a Yoh con tanta frecuencia como podía, aunque no era tanto como me hubiera gustado**

Para Anna pensar en lo que Yoh había sufrido era, bastante difícil y doloroso; si lo hubiera visto de primera mano, de seguro no lo hubiera soportado

 **-LEN: Los primeros años fueron los peores, el aunque trataba de hacer sus cosas en la mansión parecía siempre ausente al menos de mente, podíamos pasar horas con él en silencio absoluto, un cambio muy radical al Yoh de antes; y muchas veces podía verse la tristeza desbordándose de sus ojos, era algo… muy difícil de ver**

 **-ANNA: no crees que estás exagerando?**

 **-LEN: Lo estoy? … si quiera lo has detallado estos días?**

Anna no podía negarlo, lo había hecho, alma en pena era una descripción bastante alegre de lo que parecía, la chica solo asintió.

 **-LEN: Asi como lo vez, ese es Yoh en uno de sus mejores días en esos primeros años. El pobre podía pasar días sin comer, sin decir una palabra solo mirando al infinito, imaginando quien sabe que cosas.**

 **-ANNA: Pero, que paso? Como fue que salió de ese estado?**

 **-LEN** {suspiro largo}: **Eso fue… algo que me entere hace poco y creo que explica la resistencia que ha tenido todo este tiempo a solo dejarte ir… Yoh constantemente le pedía a Tamao que le ayudará a encontrarte, que le diera si quiera una pista de tu paradero; sin embargo Tamao tenía órdenes bastante estrictas de Kino de no intentar localizarte por nada del mundo… luego de dos años de ver a Yoh en ese estado y de sus constantes suplicas Tamao cedió ante la presión.**

 **-ANNA: ¿Entonces ella le dijo que estaba en América?** {cara de duda}

 **-LEN: No precisamente; ella dijo que eso era algo que no podía decirle, asi que el opto por una segunda pregunta**

 **-ANNA: Si volveríamos a vernos?**

 **-LEN: Asi es, me imagino que Kari te lo dijo**

 **-ANNA: Así es**

 **-LEN: Bien, cuando Yoh supo que así sería parece ser que volvía a tener algo de esperanza, y el dolor de esos dos años se había vuelto solo tiempo de espera, según el seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas…**

 **-ANNA: Se solucionaran**

Len asintió y miró a Anna, sabía que había causado una impresión en ella, a medida que el le contaba la historia podía verlo en sus ojos, no le alegraba causarle ese dolor a la chica, pero sabía que era algo que ella necesitaba saber para tomar bien la decisión está vez.

 **-ANNA: Len Tao, júrame por lo más sagrado, por tu dinastía… que todo lo que me dices es la verdad y nada más que la verdad?**

 **-LEN: Por favor Anna, dime qué razones tendría yo para mentirte?**

Anna lo miró con curiosidad, era cierto; Len podía ser amigo de Yoh, pero el haber revelado el pasado que ella no conocía del castaño era un movimiento bastante arriesgado, incluso si habia sido idea de Yoh.

 **-LEN: Lo juro {** poniendo su mano de forma solemne}

- **ANNA: Pero entonces, si es sufrió tanto, por qué?... por qué? Sigue haciéndome lo mismo… por que me engaña con Miyu?** {Dicho casi que para ella misma}

 **-LEN: Mira Anna, esto si son palabras de Yoh y no mías, entre el y Miyu no hay nada, ella parece siempre encontrarlo en los momentos menos indicados y aprovecharlos…. A decir verdad creo que si entre ellos pasa algo es, una relación de acosadora y acosado.**

Anna miró con duda a Len, parecía ser que a el chico no le agradaba Miyu tampoco

 **-LEN: Es la verdad, ella es una chica… bastante extraña si me lo preguntas a mi, un día está tras de Yoh y otro tras de Horo, creo que es parte de su jueguito**

 **-ANNA: Enserio lo crees?**

 **-LEN: Esas si son solo mis palabras**

 **-ANNA: Len, no entiendo… porque me cuentas todo esto? Que Yoh te lo pidió?**

- **LEN: No, Yoh nunca me pediría algo así Anna, y creo que lo sabes; yo solo… me cansé de ver sufrir a dos personas que no lo merecen.**

Anna se sintió aludida por las palabras de Len, que se refería a ella? Posiblemente ya que el había estado en las dos ocasiones que ella se sintió más vulnerable respecto al tema.

 **-ANNA: Yo… no se que decir, la verdad puede que en parte crea todo lo que me dices, lo que dijo Kari y hasta lo que dice Yoh; pero aun asi** … {mirando el suelo}

- **LEN:- - -**

 **-ANNA: Yoh me engañó…**

- **LEN: Si lo hizo estoy seguro que fue un error… no puedes juzgar a una persona por un solo momento Anna, sino que tienes que ver todo en conjunto, que en verdad no hay nada en Yoh que haga que valga la pena que lo perdones?**

Anna lo pensó rápidamente, lo había, había más de una razón para perdonarlo y en realidad solo una razón para no hacerlo… temor, temor a salir lastimada de nuevo.

 **-ANNA: … …..**

 **-LEN: Bueno, creo que ya te dije lo que debía, espero que te ayude… {** Dando la vuelta para volver a la casona} **Anna no te estoy diciendo que elijas darle una oportunidad a Yoh, por que la que tiene que vivir con esa decisión eres tu; solo digo que tomes una decisión conociendo mejor los demás factores… estoy seguro que tomarás la decisión correcta** {yéndose}

Anna maldijo en su mente al peli negro, pero por un leve segundo se sintió agradecida; a decir verdad nunca pensó que hablar del pasado cambiara las cosas en absoluto, hasta ahora.

Dentro de la casona Yoh había salido de su cuarto, se preguntaba a donde habría ido Len tan temprano, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera buscarlo alguien lo esperaba fuera de la habitación.

- **YOH: Que haces aquí?** {Mirada seria}

 **-MIKIHISA: Tenemos que hablar… hijo**

Yoh miró con extrañeza a Mikihisa, pero aun así lo siguió hasta la sala en donde lo esperaban Kieko, Kino y Yomei; la situación era extraña, muy extraña.

- **YOH: Sucede algo?** {Tomando asiento frente a su abuelo}

 **-YOMEI: Asi es muchacho… como sabrás hoy elegiremos a la nueva sucesora de Osore**

Yoh lo tenía claro, todos lo tenían

 **-YOH: Emmm pero eso ya todos lo sabíamos no? entonces no entiendo por qué tanto misterio…?**

Yomei soltó un poco de aire con su pipa, no había sido tan difícil la primera vez definitivamente.

- **YOMEI: Yoh la nueva sucesora de Osore no solo será importante para el templo, sino para ti como futura cabeza de la familia Asakura…**

Yoh no entendía a donde quería llegar Yomei, pero el ambiente empezaba a asustarlo un poco

 **-KINO: Ya deja de dar vueltas anciano! El puede manejarlo! Yoh la persona que sea elegida como sucesora de Osore será tu nueva prometida**

 **-YOH: O.o!? QUE!? QUE?**

La cara de Yoh estaba pálida y casi que azul, ni en sus más locos sueños vio eso venir

 **-YOMEI: Como lo escuchaste, la verdad Yoh no quisimos presionarte después de lo que sea que haya sucedido con Anna, pero 5 años son tiempo suficiente para reponerse de lo que sea…**

 **-YOH: Pero… yo… como pueden decidir algo asi sin decírmelo antes?**

 **-KINO: No pareció molestarte mucho la primera vez** {dicho de forma tranquila}

 **-YOH: Eso… eso fue diferente…**

 **-KINO: Eso esperamos! Por que mira como termino!**

- **YOH: No! lo que quiero decir es que la ultima vez yo acepte el compromiso por que asi lo quería!... yo… a mi.. a mi no me importaba casarme con Anna**

 **-KINO: Esto no es cuestión de caprichos y de querer, la familia Asakura necesita asegurar una fuerte y poderosa descendencia! La persona que se encargue de Osore es la mejor opción!... no es asi Yomei**?

Yomei asintió levemente

 **-KINO: Además como dijo tu abuelo, tuviste 5 años para escoger por ti mismo, y por lo que se candidatas no era lo que faltaban en Izumo**

Yoh se sonrojo ante el comentario, eso significaba que su actitud mujeriega del pasado no pasaba tan desapercibida para su familia como el creyó.

 **-KINO: Es momento de que sientes cabeza**

Yoh no dijo nada, solo miró el suelo, le pesaba aceptarlo pero era algo que el sabía desde que nació, la familia Asakura necesitaba descendientes y él era el único que podía dárselos, pero le dolía que nunca serían de la única persona que el quería que fueran. Ella no queria nada con el, lo había dejado bastante claro ya.

Keiko y Mikihisa miraron a Yoh, temían lo peor, no querían que su hijo sufriera, pero ellos mismos, sus padres, los padres y así sucesivamente sabían que la grandeza requería sacrificios y ese era uno que la familia Asakura había tomado por generaciones.

 **-YOMEI: Y bien?**

 **-YOH: Yo… quisiera un poco de tiempo para pensarlo…**

 **-KINO: No hay nada que pensar… es tu deber como…**

 **-YOH: Bueno… si lo sé, yo solo … necesito tiempo para asimilarlo**

 **-KINO: Y lo tendrás, no es como si la boda fuera a ser mañana**

Yoh se veía decaído, sus abuelos y padres estaban preocupados, pero era algo que debía hacerse.

 **-YOH: Y ellas… que opinan al respecto?**

 **-KINO: Te refieres a Miyu y Soru?**

Yoh asintió sin ganas. Kino lo pensó por un momento antes de responder

 **-KINO: Miyu no lo sabe, y en cuanto a Soru, no sé si Anna se lo haya dicho, no lo creo.**

 **-YOH: QUE! ANNA LO SABE!?**

Kino sintió que había hablado de más, pero bueno ya que más daba, la anciana solo asintió; Yoh empezaba a entender muchas cosas, por eso era que Anna queria que el se involucrará en esa entonces en la elección de la otra candidata, el chico dio un gran resoplo, desde entonces las cosas con Anna ya estaban perdidas, a ella definitivamente no podría importarle menos él, sino porque ella misma estaría buscándole candidata para esposa.

- **YOMEI: Como sea se los diremos antes de iniciar la batalla, de modo que ella elijan si quieren tomar plena responsabilidad con el puesto y todo lo que implica o no antes de aceptar el reto; en todo caso no creo que ninguna se niegue**

 **-KEIKO: Es cierto! Estoy segura que a las dos les agradas mucho!, o eso me aprecio cuando hable con ellas!**

Yoh intento sonreír ante el optimismo de Keiko, pero era simplemente imposible.

 **-YOH: Bien, hay algo más o…puedo retirarme?**

Los cuatro adultos se miraron entre si y luego a Yoh

 **-KINO: Eso será todo por ahora**

Yoh se levantó y se fue, no quería verlos, no quería ver a NADIE!... sentía que cada segundo su vida tenía menos sentido, y aun así sabía que era su obligación vivirla lo mejor que pudiera, por el, por su familia, por sus amigos y por todos los que lo necesitaban de una u otra manera.

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se sentían un tanto emocionados por lo que pasaría esa tarde, así sin más llegó la hora. Anna había decidido mantenerse alejada de los demás tenía bastante en que pensar por lo cual fue por una larga caminata por la montaña, en donde perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que vio el cielo y luego su reloj, 3:55 p.m. debía apresurarse {empezando a correr}

Yoh también había decidido alejarse un poco de los demás, la noticia que le habían dado esa mañana lo tenía bastante impactado; sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con Horo pero no era el momento para tenerla, el tenia otras cosas de más peso en mente.

Frente a la cascada tal como habían quedado se encontraban reunidos casi todos, estaban Keiko, Mikihisa, Yomei, Kino, las cuatro sacerdotisas dando animo a una muy nerviosa e intranquila Soru, Miyu, Mike, Tamao, Horo y Len. Los únicos ausentes cuando siendo las 3:57 de la tarde eran Yoh y Anna.

Yoh caminaba un tanto desanimado hacia la cascada, por más que intentaba sentirse tranquilo, no podía, una cosa era perder a Anna, una muy diferente era tener que perderla y ganar una prometida en el transcurso de dos semanas, y una mucho peor que ella misma hubiera ayudado escogerla ya que definitivamente no tenía intención de estar con el nunca más y desde hace tiempo.

3:59 PM

Apenas Yoh llegó Kino se paró de su lugar para situarse frente a los demás y empezó a hablar, sabía que Anna no había llegado, pero de seguro lo haría, y si no, bueno no podía detener todo solo por ella.

 **-KINO: Bien, como todos saben el día de hoy nos hemos reunido por un motivo muy importante, el templo nunca estuvo en mayor peligro ni fue tan frágil como lo es ahora, por eso necesita alguien fuerte, responsable, con valor e integridad que se haga cargo cuando… yo ya no esté.**

Las palabras de Kino eran fuertes y un tanto solemnes

 **-KINO: Encontrar una sucesora para este glorioso templo, no es una tarea fácil, el templo de Osore tiene una gran y larga tradición desde sus cimientos ha sido siempre un sitio místico, de refugio y ayuda para quienes más lo necesitan; necesitamos que la persona que se encargue de este se comprometa no solo con el templo, sino con la causa! Que entienda que la grandeza requiere sacrificios…**

Miyu se sentía bastante feliz, y no podía ocultarlo; Michael observaba la mueca de la chica, le causaba malestar, como era que nadie podía ver a través de esa pantalla de mártir? Yoh parecía indiferente ante el discurso, solo miraba la cascada tratando de apaciguar su mente.

 **-KINO: Por años este templo ha sido bendecido no solo por la presencia de sus extraordinarias aprendices y sacerdotisas, sino por la de la familia Asakura; ese lazo con está magnánima familia ha permitido que el templo salga a flote en sus peores momento, el lazo entre nosotras sacerdotisas de Osore y los Asakura debe regenerarse y hacerse más fuerte con el tiempo! Por eso…**

Yoh lo sabía, era hora de la verdad, cerró los ojos con fuerza casi que esperando que el momento pasará.

 **-KINO: Y gracias a la buena fortuna de los grandes espíritus, se ha presentado nuevamente la oportunidad; la nueva sucesora de Osore no solo tendrá el honor de ser la gran sacerdotisa del templo con el tiempo, sino que podrá desposarse dentro de la familia Asakura al contraer matrimonio con su legitimo heredero, Yoh Asakura, mi nieto.**

Miyu sonrió aun con mayor intensidad; la cara de Soru se sonrojo ampliamente, las demás sacerdotisas miraron con cara de picardía a su amiga, a decir verdad a todas les parecía bastante guapo el chico, además que ser miembro de la familia Asakura no era un simple honor, era uno de los mayores honores a los que se podía aspirar en el mundo sobrenatural!.Horo y Len miraron a Yoh con preocupación, el chico se veía como si hubiera sido sentenciado a muerte, ni siquiera quería mirar; Michael miró con indiferencia la situación, pero aun asi le pareció curioso el hecho, que Miyu tenía razón y Anna ya lo sabría? Le importaría cuando se enterara?

 **-KINO: Y bien, entonces aceptan participar sabiendo todo lo que significa ser la heredera de Osore, con cargas, el honor y la responsabilidad?**

 **-MIYU: Si!** {Dando un paso adelante} **Acepto!**

Por supuesto que lo hacía -.-¡

Soru se sentía bastante nerviosa, además varias miradas empezaban a posarse sobre ella, tomo la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo, no se retractaría, no ahora! La chica estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia donde Miyu, cuando un brazo se interpuso en su camino, el brazo de alguien que llamó enseguida la atención de todos los presentes.

 **-ANNA: Yo también acepto**

Apenas Yoh escucho esto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a lo mejor se lo había imaginado y estaba delirando, pero no no era asi, frente a Miyu en el campo de batalla delineado por Kino estaba parada Anna con su rosario azul en mano, listo para batallar.

Decir que había sorpresa en la cara de todos era poco. Aunque para algunos era una sorpresa más buena que mala y para otros al contario.

 **-KINO: PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTÓ ANNA?** {Muy enojada}

 **-ANNA: Usted preguntó quien estaba dispuesta a participar sabiendo lo que significaba ganar, y yo lo estoy!**

Kino no entendía la actitud de la chica, ella tenía una vida, no en Japón y no con Yoh, en que demonios estaba pensando!?

Keiko, Yomei, Tamao y Len sonrieron, ellos siempre lo supieron, Anna pertenecía en ese lugar, junto a Yoh; nadie más podría ser mejor opción.

 **-MIKIHISA: Entiendes lo que estás haciendo? Esto no es… algo de un día, es un compromiso con Osore, con la familia, el mismo que dejaste sin más hace varios años!**

Anna sabía lo que significaba, de verdad lo hacía; miró lentamente a Mikihisa, entendía su posición, más después de la charla que habían tenido hace unos días.

 **-ANNA: Yo… no pienso huir más**

Mikihisa no dijo nada más, podía ver la decisión en los ojos de la chica, aunque no por eso confiaba del todo en ella de nuevo.

 **-KINO: Eso no importa, aquí en ultimas quien toma la decisión soy yo!**

Anna vio la seriedad en la cara de Kino, pero aun así ella no se rendiría, no ahora que había decidido y que por primera vez en años siento que era la decisión totalmente correcta y con la que quería vivir.

 **-ANNA: Sensei, se que tiene razones de peso para desconfiar de mi por lo que pasó hace cinco años, pero le pido que… no me juzgue por un único momento en mi vida, por un error, sino por todo lo demás.** {Mirando de reojo a Len}

Kino parecía estudiar las palabras de Anna, todos esperaban su decisión

 **-KINO: Yo, no puedo juzgarte Anna por que no se ni por que te fuiste hace cinco años, solo se que volviste sin titubear cuando más te necesito el templo y que además de eso siempre fuiste una alumna y una persona remarcable.**

Anna sonrió, sabía que Kino no le daría la espalda

 **-KINO: Sin embargo, todos aquí sabemos lo complicado de tu postulación para el puesto, Mikihisa tiene razón al decir que estarías volviendo a una situación igual a la que dejaste hace años, estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?**

Anna miró a Yoh, su cara era de bastante confusión, eso le causo un poco de gracia y ternura

 **-ANNA: Si, eso es lo que quiero**

Kino dio un largo suspiro, ella sabía que Anna nunca jugaría con algo asi, además claro que no era estúpida, obviamente sabía que era lo que Yoh quería, solo que hace unas semanas parecía ser más allá de imposible.

 **-KINO: Bien… Soru, estás de acuerdo?**

Anna miró a Soru con algo de remordimiento, pero había que aceptarlo, no había forma que esa chica venciera a Miyu, no hubiera sido, nunca ni en mil años, la ganadora ni lo mejor para Osore, mucho menos para Yoh.

 **-SORU: La señorita Anna siempre será la mejor opción para el templo** {sonriendo levemente pero con sinceridad}

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de girar y encarar a Miyu busco con su mirada a alguien, que no sabía si no había visto por el afán con el que había llegado o si simplemente no estaba allí..

 **-ANNA [Michael]** {largo suspiro}

 **-KINO: Bien, si no hay más sorpresas ni objeciones; las reglas son sencillas: El único objeto que pueden usar son sus rosarios; ni ustedes ni sus invocaciones pueden salir de la zona demarcada en el suelo** (el espacio demarcado era tan grande como una cancha de microfútbol **); la primera en quedarse sin furyoku pierde.**

Anna miró con dureza a Miyu, mientras Miyu la miraba con mucho odio, no podía creer que como siempre Anna estuviera atravesándose en sus planes, no podía odiarla más ni intentándolo.

 **-KINO: 3,2,1 comiencen!**


	31. Felicidades a la nueva sucesora de Osore

**MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS! :) SI A USTEDES LOS HACE FELIZ LEER MI HISTORIA NI SE IMAGINAN LO CONTENTA QUE ME PONE SABER QUE HAY QUIENES LA LEEN, Y MÁS AUN, QUE LES GUSTA! LES TRAIGO UN MINI EPISODIO COMO PARA NO DEJARLOS TAN CORTADOS! NO SE PREOCUPEN YA VIENE MUCHAS MÁS ACCIÓN MÁS ADELANTE! DISFRUTEN! ;)**

* * *

Anna y Miyu se miraban fijamente, ninguna había hecho ningún movimiento, cada una esperaba que la otra lo hiciera; había mucha tensión en el ambiente y más cuando se decidió quien lanzaría el primer ataque.

Miyu levantó el su rosario con su mano derecha y desapareciendo su sonrisa a cambio de una actitud seria empezó a susurrar: " **la primera simboliza a mi madre, la segunda simboliza a mi padre, la tercera simboliza mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo, espíritu del bosque ven a mí!"**

Anna vio como frente a Miyu surgía un pequeño portal y justo como ella lo había invocado de este salía un largo y delgado espíritu, parecido a un enorme tronco por sus colores y textura.

Kino sonrió complacida, era uno de los ataques y espíritus con los que habían entrenado, no había perdido ciertamente su tiempo con Miyu. Una vez el espíritu apareció por completo miró a Anna, ella parecía estar en pose de defensa esperando por un golpe o un ataque, el espíritu sonrió juguetonamente llamando la atención de la rubia, que enseguida empezó a sentir como algo sujetaba sus pies.

 **-ANNA: Pero que!** {Tratando de zafarse}

El espíritu del bosque había empezado a manipular las pequeñas raíces del suelo, de forma que estás intentaban atrapar a Anna. Sin embargo eso no seria suficiente; Anna dtuvo que dejar de evitar las raíces que amenazaban con atraparla cuando vio que se encontraba casi en el borde del espacio demarcado, un paso más y estaba fuera; Anna giró rápidamente y levantó los brazos un poco para cubrirse al tiempo que las raíces caian sobre ella aprisionándola y cubriéndola toda

- **HORO: Wow!**

Sin embargo parecía ser el único sorprendido, todos los demás incluida Miyu miraba con expectativa, Anna nunca se dejaría vencer así de fácil. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando las raíces empezaron a marchitarse y a caer muertas en el suelo, dando paso a una intacta Anna. La rubia sostenía el rosario en sus manos y este brillaba levemente; acababa de absorber la energía que el espíritu y Miyu habían otorgado a las raíces para su ataque. Miyu parecía molesta y un tanto pensativa.

- **MIYU [Que debo hacer? De seguro podría vencerla fácilmente con mis verdaderos poderes, o con la ayuda de las sombras; pero eso solo me dejaría en evidencia ante los demás, sería como entregarle la oportunidad a Anna en bandeja de plata]**

Anna no se quedó esperando más y empezó a mover rosario con rapidez mientras hacía unos leves rezos, si Miyu tenía sus trucos, ella tenía más!

 **-ANNA:** {dicho como un suspiro **} ventisca…**

Una vez Anna dijo esto un enorme espíritu blanco y robusto apareció frente a ella, apenas y miró a Miyu trás del espíritu del bosque cuando empezó a soplar con todas sus fuerzas; Anna había invocado otro espíritu de la naturaleza como contra ataque; Miyu comenzaba a verse afectada ya que la corriente de aire era muy fuerte y empezaba a empujarla hacia atrás. La mirada de la rubia era fria pero, aun asi en sus ojos se veía un poco de satisfacción, satisfacción que sentía por pelear contra Miyu, definitivamente era algo que debía hacer. Miyu no pudo sostenerse más y cayó finalmente al suelo donde trataba de ver hacia alfrente y aferrarse de algo, pero era muy difícil con tanto viento.

 **-MIYU: Haz algo inútil!**

El espíritu del bosque la miró con molestia, pero aun asi lo hizo; pequeñas raíces volvieron a salir del suelo a atraparon a Miyu antes de que fuera empujada fuera del área delimitada; pero esto no desanimo a Anna, por el contrario le dio una idea al ver la forma en que Miyu estaba enredada en las raíces. Anna bajo su rosario haciendo que el espíritu de las ventiscas desapareciera y enseguida lo levantó de forma que empezó a moverlo de forma lenta y rítmica acercándose al espíritu del bosque.

 **-MIYU: Pero qué demonios!?**

El espíritu del bosque parecía hipnotizado por las cuentas del collar de la chica, Miyu lo llamaba a gritos mientras trataba de zafarse de las raíces.

 **-MIYU: TU! OYE TU! ESPÍRITU DEL BOSQUE! AAAA!**

Pero el parecía no escucharla en absoluto, Anna sonrió levemente y cuando bajo su collar el espíritu desapareció del todo.

 **-LEN: ¿Que fue lo que hizo? {** mirando la batalla con expectativa}

 **-KINO: Solo un pequeño exorcismo**

 **-TAMAO: Vaya! La señorita Anna es muy buena!**

 **-KINO: Esos simples ataques aun no demuestran nada…**

Anna se acercó lentamente a Miyu, la chica estaba en el suelo aun quitándose las raíces lo más rápido que podía.

 **-MIYU: Creo que es hora de que esto suba de nivel**

Miyu expulsó un poco de su poder espiritual de forma que este desintegro las raíces e hizo que Anna se cubriera con un brazo para no salir lastimada. Miyu se paró con rapidez y tomando su rosario hizo, unos cuantos movimientos con las manos de forma que este empezó a levitar y por último comenzó a girar con mucha rapidez alrededor de Anna, pero esto no era todo, solo el comienzo; entre más rápido giraba el rosario de Miyu, empezaban a salir pequeños rayos de este que impactaban en el cuerpo de Anna. El primer choque que recibió hizo que Anna hiciera una cara de malestar, luego del segundo la chica tuvo problemas manteniendo el equilibrio. La rubia miraba con atención la situación, lo cual era difícil al estar encerrada dentro del arma enemiga y recibiendo constantes ataques.

La imagen era difícil de ver para cualquiera, más cuando los rayos empezaron a salir constantemente aprisionando a Anna, haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas y dificultándole el solo respirar.

- **YOH: ANNA!** {Corriendo hacia el campo de batalla}

 **-KINO** {estirando el bastón y deteniendo a Yoh} **No puedes interferir…**

Kino no fue la única que lo detuvo, Mikihisa lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, re afianzando lo dicho por la anciana. Yoh miró con preocupación el semblante de Anna, parecía que el ataque era bastante doloroso.

Anna se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras tanto Miyu sonreí ampliamente, era lo mínimo que merecía Anna, solo que su satisfacción se vio interrumpida cuando vio que Anna llevaba su rosario hacia al frente mientras parecía decir un rezo con esfuerzo.

 **-ANNA: …. Espejo ….**

En un santiamén los rayos provenientes del rosario de Miyu empezaron a rebotar de Anna y a re direccionarse hacia Miyu; Miyu miró sorprendida y antes que siquiera el primero la alcanzara detuvo el ataque, haciendo que su rosario cayera como muerto al piso y que Anna pudiera empezar a respirar mucho mejor y a reincorporarse.

Anna miró a Miyu con más odio y dureza, el ataque de Miyu, era muy poderoso aunque no pareciera desde afuera a lo mejor, pero no era normal que una primeriza tuviera tanto poder.

Miyu miró a Anna con molestia, pero la chica no iba a darle un respiro; rápidamente puso sus manos frente a ella y empezó a hacer unas rápidas poses con ellas; poses que Anna conocía muy bien y por lo cual no espero ni un segundo antes de saltar fuera del camino. El rosario de Miyu que yacía en el suelo aun alrededor de Anna había empezado a levantarse y se había abalanzado de golpe sobre la rubia, si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos de seguro la habría atrapado.

 **-MIYU: Tal vez eras la mejor antes, pero los tiempos han cambiado Anna**

Las palabras de Miyu hicieron eco en la mente de Yoh y de los demás, Anna no había practicado el arte del shamanismo por 5 años! De seguro había recuperado gran parte de sus habilidades para entonces, pero que tantas? Y serian las suficiente?

El rosario de Miyu seguía de cerca a Anna que con suerte lo esquivo varias veces, mientras que otras veces lo golpeó con su propio rosario repeliéndolo, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a encasillarla de vuelta en una esquina. Anna miró a Miyu, su cara denotaba el gusto que le daba la situación, eso la molesto mucho más, quería acabar con Miyu, barrer el piso con ella! Pero parecía ser que no iba a ser tan fácil como pensó en un principio; no si seguía asi…

El rosario de Miyu se abalanzó sobre Anna aprisionándola

 **-MIYU: Te tengo.**. {Dicho bajo y con una mirada siniestra}

Anna trataba de soltarse pero no era nada fácil, el rosario la estaba apretando con mucha fuerza y eso no era lo peor; empezaba a sentir como esté empezaba casi que a quemarla en varios puntos, pero ella conocía bien ese ataque, era la absorción de furyoku.

El rosario de Miyu empezaba a brillar tenuemente, esto se debía a que empezaba a succionar el poder espiritual de Anna, y al paso que iba y con la fuerza que la apretaba seria solo cuestión de minutos para que la acabara.

 **-ANNA: [Tengo que pensar en algo y rápido! Cada segundo me siento mucho más débil]**

Anna intento soltar sus manos, pero era casi imposible, estaba muy bien sujeta; la mayoría de ataques requerían hacer ciertos movimientos con el rosario y al menos con las manos, la mayoría pero no todos!

 **-ANNA [Es mi única opción… pero… no se si aun pueda hacer, y no con tan poco poder]** {un tanto preocupada}

Anna cerró los ojos y con mucha fuerza y esfuerzo enfoco su poder espiritual en su rosario, ya que aunque estuviera atada este aun seguía en sus manos. Anna podía sentir su fuerza avanzar de cuenta en cuenta por el rosario, hasta que llego a las dos que buscaba.

 **-ANNA [Eso eso!]**

La mayoría observaban con preocupación y definitivamente el más preocupado de todos era Yoh, no solo porque no quería que Anna sufriera ningún daño, sino porque ahora que ella había aceptado quedarse y de esa manera, no quería que nada mas estuviera en su camino y ya se imaginaba que pasaría si la ganadora era Miyu.

El silencio era total, lo único que se podía escuchar era el crujir entre las cuentas del rosario de Miyu por la intensidad con que sujetaban a Anna, parecía que las cosas acabarían muy rápido y de la manera menos esperada hasta que frente a Anna empezaron a aparecer dos enormes manchas, una roja y una azul

 **-YOH: Pero… que es eso?**

 **-LEN: No lo puedo creer! Son…**

 **-HORO: Zenki! y Goki!** {Dicho como un susurro}

Asi como lo dijo Horo, frente a Anna se habían materializado Zenki y Goki los antiguos guardianes de Anna, hacia varios años desde la última vez que los habían visto, pero ciertamente eran tan imponentes como los recordaban. La sonrisa de Miyu se borró enseguida y más cuando los dos guardianes fueron a su ataque y ella tuvo que detener su conjuro para llamar a su rosario y poder defenderse.

Anna cayó al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, la verdad el rosario la había dejado no solo sin aire, sino que casi sin energía: si no terminaba con la pelea pronto no podría ganarla. Miyu esquivaba los golpes como podía y creaba escudos para detener otros que no, pero el espacio era limitado y los dos guardianes eran enormes. La única opción que tenia era sellarlos, pero aun así no sabía si sería capaz ya que esos no eran espíritus normales, eran demonios y no cualquier tipo de demonios, demonios dioses servidores del que fue conocido como el shaman más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Hao Asakura… si tan solo pudiera usar sus verdaderos poderes!

Miyu se vio acorralada en una esquina, tal como Anna anteriormente, estaba lista para intentarlo, sellaría a esos demonios tan pronto dieran su siguiente golpe, se preparo física y mentalmente, los guardianes saltaron al ataque pero antes de siquiera tocarla desaparecieron en el aire dando paso a otro objeto que venía en su dirección a toda velocidad, el rosario azul de Anna.

Miyu no se lo esperaba pero el rosario de la rubia la aprisiono tal como ella lo había hecho antes y la arrojo al piso hacia atrás. Miyu intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerza y poder, pero no podía! Qué demonios era eso!

Anna se acercó sonriente y tranquilamente

 **-ANNA: Es el uso más básico del rosario, como cadena**

Miyu la miró con molestia, eso era algo muy simple, no era para que la rubia se sintiera tan orgullosa, pero luego lo entendió cuando Anna misma la desenredó; ella había caído de espalda, pero no solo eso! Había caído fuera de la zona delimitada de combate! Miyu acababa de perder y de qué forma más humillante!

 **-ANNA: Tienes razón, los tiempos cambian, pero aun así yo sigo siendo la mejor**

Anna siguió derecho hasta donde Kino. La anciana esperaba con su típico semblante.

- **KINO: Bien, felicidades Anna, no esperaba menos de ti**

 **-ANNA: Se lo agradezco sensei** {haciendo una pequeña reverencia}

 **-KEIKO: ANNA! NO SABES LO EMOCIONADA QUE ESTOY! TU! LA PELEA! YOH!**

Anna sonrió levemente, la madre de Yoh siempre había estado de su lado eso era más que seguro. Sin embargo su atención se enfocaba en otra persona, una que la miraba de cerca y con unos ojos que hace mucho no veía de esa manera. La rubia sonrió un poco haciendo que el chico se animará a acercarse y que los demás los miraran con algo de expectativa.

 **-YOH: Emm JIJI Muchas felicidades!** {Rascándose la cabeza nervioso}

 **-ANNA: Gracias {** sonriendo levemente de vuelta}

Los dos se observaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, a decir verdad era como si ni un día malo hubiera ocurrido entre ellos ya que los dos sentían una gran felicidad solo con ver de esa manera el uno al otro. Anna viendo la felicidad y vida que siempre recordó en los ojos de Yoh, e Yoh viendo esa pequeña chispa en los ojos de Anna cuando lo miraba a el y solo a él.

- **KINO: Ejemm ejem… bueno creo que ahora tenemos mucho de qué hablar** … {Retomando su camino a la casona, seguida por Yomei, Kino y Keiko} **Yoh, Anna los esperamos en la sala, no tarden.**

 **-LEN: Pues, felicidades Anna**

 **-ANNA: Que acaso dudabas que fuera a ganar? {** Molestándolo}

 **-LEN: No para nada… lo digo por haber tomado la decisión correcta {** sonriéndole}

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa, ya ni siquiera podía cuestionarse si su decisión había sido correcta o no simplemente, solo sentía que no había una mejor, solo se cuestionaba como es que le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta.

 **-HORO: Pues, yo no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando aquí jeje, pero felicidades!**

 **-ANNA: Gracias…**

 **-HORO: por cierto… alguien sabe a donde fue Miyu?**

Anna y los demás miraron alrededor, solo se encontraban ellos, Tamao y las sacerdotisas muy emocionadas hablando del combate.

 **-LEN:** {suspiro largo} **déjala de seguro ya aparecerá a fastidiar** {empezando a caminar hacia la casona}

Horo no quiso opinar al respecto y siguió a Len, de seguro la chica había vuelto a la casona, se sentía un poco mal por ella, pero a decir verdad, luego de la forma en que lo evadió y lo ignoro esos últimos días tampoco le iba a dar tanta importancia. Yoh y Anna se miraron el uno al otro, era momento de hablar sinceramente el uno con el otro, o eso iba a ser… hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

 **-SORU: Sensei**

 **-ANNA: Soru, yo… lo siento se que debí…**

 **-SORU: No, está bien; a decir verdad creo que si alguien es la persona ideal para el templo es usted, asi como para el joven Yoh**

Yoh sonrió ampliamente y se sonrojó un poco por el comentario

 **-SORU: Les deseo todo lo mejor, y sepa que no importa que, nosotras siempre estaremos a su servicio y el del templo**

Las otras 4 chicas hicieron una reverencia ante Anna, la futura Gran sacerdotisa, ella devolvió la reverencia como señal de cortesía, luego las chicas se fueron.

 **-TAMAO: Me alegra que las cosas hayan tomado el lugar que debían! Felicidades señorita Anna, joven Yoh.**

Anna e Yoh le sonrieron a la chica, sabían que ella también los apoyaba y estaba en realidad feliz por ellos. Asi sin más Tamao se fue dejando al fin sola a la pareja, ellos observaron como la pelirosa se perdía entre los arboles de camino a la casona, Yoh fue el primero en romper el silencio después de eso.

- **YOH: Con que ya no vas a huir más**? {gran sonrisa}

Anna se sonrojo un poco, eso era algo que había dicho para tranquilizar a Mikihisa, no que no fuera cierto, pero había sido cosa del momento

Yoh se acercó a Anna y la abrazó con fuerza antes de que ella siquiera pudiera decir algo.

 **-YOH:** {dicho serio y al oído de Anna} **No lo hagas, por favor, no vuelvas a huir nunca más de mi.**

Anna sintió que las palabras de Yoh llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón y se quedarían allí plantadas para siempre

 **-ANNA: No hagas cosas que me hagan huir entonces** {dicho también bajo y devolviendo el abrazo}

Yoh y Anna permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, se sentía tan bien, era como si la fuerza volviera a ellos, como si el mundo fuera cálido de nuevo, un mejor sitio para vivir!, sin embargo el encanto se rompió cuando Anna recordó algo que tenia que hacer cuanto antes.

 **-ANNA** {soltándose del abrazo} **Tengo que irme**

Yoh la miro con duda y extrañeza

 **-YOH: Pero, tenemos que hablar y luego nos esperan los abuelos y mis padres**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé, pero… hay algo que tengo que hacer antes….**

 **-YOH; ¿?**

 **-ANNA: Tengo que hablar con Michael…**

La mirada de Yoh denotaba un poco de tristeza, era como si se sintiera lastimado

 **-ANNA: Es… lo mínimo que le debo. A decir verdad yo ni siquiera pude hablar con el antes de tomar la decisión que tome**

- **YOH: Pero… estás segura?**

 **-ANNA: ¿? A que te refieres?**

 **-YOH: A la decisión que tomaste? {** dicho con tristeza}

 **-ANNA: Claro que lo estoy, que crees que ando inmiscuyéndome en batallas mortales sin pensarlo bien ¬¬!**

 **-YOH: JIJI O.o! es cierto, pero… a decir verdad me da un poco de miedo que hables con el y cambies de opinión, yo… no se cómo es tu vida en Nueva York con el, pero que tal sea mejor que la que yo puedo ofrecerte aquí?**

- **ANNA: {** suspiro largo} **Mira Yoh, mi vida en Nueva York… con Michael, era… buena, estaba bien**

Yoh parecía triste y herido de nuevo

- **ANNA: Pero eso era porque no había algo mejor para mí, ahora lo hay**

Yoh sonrió ampliamente

 **-YOH: Lo dices enserio?**

Anna asintió con seguridad antes de continuar

- **ANNA: La vida que siempre quise, y con la que soñé desde muy pequeña, está acá, contigo; no te voy a decir que no disfrute en parte Nueva York por estos años por que estaría mintiendo, pero ese no era mi sueño ni mi objetivo, era más bien, un sitio de paso en el camino.**

- **YOH: No sabes lo feliz que me haces Anna** {mirándola con mucho amor}

- **ANNA: Me doy una pequeña idea {** sonriendo levemente y molestándolo}

Yoh no soporto más y se inclino levemente, ya que la chica era un poco más baja y de forma lenta pero segura puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Anna no opuso la menor resistencia, era algo que ella también deseaba y que se sentía tan bien, tan natural, ella solo cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Yoh para sostenerse mejor y más cerca de él. El beso fue rápido pero aun así sin afán y muy fluido, como si las cosas estuvieran cayendo en su lugar al fin.

 **-ANNA: Excúsame con tu familia por la demora** {soltando a Yoh y empezando a trotar hacia la casona}

Yoh solo se quedó allí, viéndola irse con una gran cara de de felicidad y amor; sentía como si estuviera soñando.

Anna se apresuró al entrar en la casona, a decir verdad ella no sabia si Michael habia estado presente en la batalla ya que cuando lo busco con su mirada no encontró el menor rastro, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera podido llegar después o estar en un sitio fuera de su visión. Se sentía muy preocupada por el muchacho y muy mal por que sabia lo que pasaría, le rompería el corazón.

- **ANNA: Horo, has visto a Michael?**

 **-HORO: Emm no, la última vez que lo vi… fue… um… justo antes de que llegarás a la batalla…** {dicho con algo de tristeza de imaginar lo que pasaba con el muchacho}

Anna abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo, entonces si, Michael si había presenciado lo ocurrido; la rubia no espero más y corrió hacia su habitación, el podría estar allí sino tendría que buscarlo por toda la montaña.

Anna abrió la puerta rápidamente y miro alrededor, las cosas de Michael ya no estaban!, no podía negarlo se sentía muy decepcionada y angustiada, ella quería hablar con él, explicarle, decirle en verdad cuanto lo sentía y lo mucho que la lastima y mataba el hacerle lo que le hacía; su dolor fue mucho más grande cuando vio sobre el pequeño escritorio la llave de su apartamento en Nueva York, la que ella le había dado días antes de viajar a Japón después de invitarlo a vivir con ella; no había otra señal, no necesitaba otra, eso era un adiós.

Anna abrió el primer cajón de su mesa de noche, allí había guardado su celular, lo mantenía apagado ya que en el templo no había como cargarlo; lo prendió vio como varios mensaje en su mayoría de Alice aparecían en la pantalla pero enseguida los descarto para timbrar al celular de Michael.

Primer timbre, daba tono; segundo y tercer timbre, seguía dando tono; cuarto timbre…." **sistema correo de voz. Hola soy yo! Ya sabes que hacer Piiiiii!"**

Anna cerró el celular y lo puso contra su rostro para dar un largo suspiro y volver a intentarlo….

No muy lejos de allí Mike caminaba por la carretera con su maleta a la espalda esperando que pasara un coche, un bus lo que fuera que lo sacara de ahí! El semblante del chico lo decía todo, vio un camión que venia por el camino, fue a sacar el dedo para pedir aventón cuando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta empezó a vibrar; Michael sacó su celular de esté y lo primero que vio, el hermoso rostro de Anna en la pantalla indicando que era ella quien lo llamaba; el chico lo dejó timbrar varias veces, pero luego sin si quiera pensarlo y cansado de ver la cara de Anna en su equipo

 **-MIKE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Michael arrojo su celular lo más lejos que pudo!

Al otro lado de la línea, Anna se había dado por vencida; 7 llamadas al equipo y ahora solo daba tono de estar apagado; ¿que esperaba, que el chico le contestara muy feliz de la vida y ya?. Anna dio un largo suspiro, tenía que buscarlo y hablar con él tarde o temprano; pero por ahora, los Asakura la esperaban para hablar en la otra habitación.


	32. Y ahora?

Anna no podía evitar sentir preocupación por Michael, sabía que lo que le había hecho al chico estaba mal, muy mal; pero aun asi no era algo que pudiera cambiar y mucho menos de lo que se arrepintiera. La chica llegó frente a la puerta de la sala, como hubiera deseado haber podido hablar con Yoh bien antes, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y solo le quedaba enfrentar a los Asakura.

Anna abrió la puerta lentamente, al otro lado de está se encontraban los mayores junto con Yoh tomando tranquilamente el te.

- **ANNA: Lamento la demora**

 **-KINO: Está bien, Yoh de hecho nos dijo que podrías tardar hasta un poco más, pero ya que estás aquí, siéntate**

Anna vio que el único cojín libre para sentarse estaba a la derecha de Kino, junto a Yoh, que eso significaba que la habían vuelto a aceptar asi no más; pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello y tomar asiento.

- **YOMEI: Bien, creo que Anna e Yoh nos deben un par de explicaciones**

Todos bajaron sus tazas de te y los miraron. Anna miró a Yoh con algo de duda, no sabia que querían escuchar de ellos, pero esperaba que no requiriera una explicación completa y exhaustiva de todooo lo que había pasado.

 **-YOH: Que quieres saber abuelo?**

 **-YOMEI: En primer lugar, Anna quiero que me digas, que te impulso a tomar la decisión de luchar por el puesto que hace años fue tuyo?**

Anna pasó saliva pesadamente, era justo que se lo preguntaran, ella lo sabía

 **-ANNA: yo, desde que volví a Japón tuve tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas; lo que era mi vida ahora, lo que fue y… lo que quería que fuera; se que puede ser difícil de entender pero se que este es el sitio al que pertenezco y en el que quiero estar, y si bien hace años llegue a tener mis dudas, estás ya desaparecieron por completo**

Yomei parecía estudiar las palabras de la chica, una respuesta algo vaga y ambigua, pero aun asi dotada de muchos significados

 **-KINO: Estás segura Anna?, porque tu bien lo sabes, lo que necesitamos ahora es alguien a largo plazo, que se comprometa con la causa por completo**

 **-ANNA: Yo lo estoy**

 **-KINO: lo digo enserio Anna, no importa si… las cosas no salen con quieres que salgan en cuanto a otros ámbitos de tu vida** {claramente refiriéndose a Yoh **} si decides quedarte eso es todo; tómalo casi como que una sentencia**

Anna sonrió levemente, sabía que Kino lo decía no solo por el templo, sino porque no quería que la chica tuviera ningún tipo de arrepentimientos después

 **-ANNA: No se preocupe, la cumpliré con honor**

Kino sonrió levemente también, a decir verdad ella nunca quiso a nadie más que Anna para el puesto, era su predilecta desde el inicio, solo que el destino le había jugado una muy mala pasado durante todo esos años.

 **-KINO: Y tu Yoh, crees que serás capaz de ayudar a Anna en lo que necesite, especialmente con la situación que atraviesa el templo**

 **-YOH: Daré lo mejor de mi!**

 **-KINO: Eso incluye no darle razones para que se marche de nuevo?**

 **-YOH: lo prometo!**

Mikihisa y Keiko se miraron entre ellos, hace mucho no veían a su hijo de esa manera, tan feliz y lleno de vida; era obvio que era gracias a Anna.

- **YOMEI: Bien, en cuanto al compromiso… ustedes saben lo que significa para la familia y su relevancia… no es algo para tomarse a la ligera**

 **-YOH: Si, lo sabemos**

Anna asintió levemente

 **-KINO: Para ser más claros… Anna estas dispuesta a casarte con Yoh, sabiendo como es el y con la historia que tienen?**

 **-ANNA: Si**

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, no podía creer aun todo lo que sucedía, era como en sus sueños en realidad.

 **-KINO: Y tu Yoh… aunque por tu cara tal vez este de más preguntar, estas dispuesto a desposar a Anna, y a ser el esposo que ella merece?**

 **-YOH: Si!**

Anna sonrió también, hasta grandes cosas como esas con Yoh parecían tan sencillas

 **-KINO: Bien, entonces si no hay más que decir creo que solo me queda por restablecer oficialmente el puesto de Anna como sucesora de Osore y como futura esposa de Yoh y miembro de la familia Asakura.**

Anna se sentía al fin en casa, y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

 **-ANNA: Disculpe sensei, puedo decir algo?**

Kino solo asintió;,, todas las miradas se posaron sobre las chica, era algo extraño proviniendo de ella. Anna dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar

 **-ANNA: Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por… lo que sucedió hace cinco años; a decir verdad se que no actué de la mejor manera, independiente de las circunstancias; sin embargo ahora que estoy aquí y que me han permitido retomar mi puesto, uno que nunca acabare de merecer, les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi hoy siempre, como sucesora del templo** {mirando a Kino}, **como miembro de la familia Asakura** {mirando a Keiko} **y aun más como la futura esposa de Yo** h {mirándolo a el con ternura}.

Yoh se sintió muy emocionado por las palabras de Anna, significaban mucho para el asi que sin dudarlo y sin importar quien los observaba tomo la mano de la chica con la suya. Anna se e sobresaltó un poco pero no retiro la mano de Yoh; su relación con el castaño no seria como lo fue antes, no señor! Esta vez sería una relación, seria, comprometida en verdad y madura!

 **-YOMEI: Bien, nosotros tenemos que terminar de discutir otros detalles, pero pueden retirarse** {sonriéndoles a los muchachos}

Yoh y Anna se pararon y dando una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto se retiraron del sitio. Una vez estuvieron al otro lado de la puerta.

 **-YOH: Uff… eso salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé JIJII**

 **-ANNA: Y que lo digas, la verdad aun no puedo creer que tu familia me volviera aceptar** {recostándose contra la pared y muy pensativa}

 **-YOH: Eso es porque tanto ellos como ya saben que naciste para ser una Asakura** {parándose frente a Anna y poniendo sus brazos a lado y lado de la chica casi que encerrándola contra la pared}

Anna se sonrojo rápidamente y en voz baja dijo

 **-ANNA: Yoh, tu familia está tan solo al otro lado de la puerta…**

 **-YOH: JIJI, pero yo no estoy haciendo nada Annita {empezando a acercar su cara lentamente a la de ella}**

 **-ANNA: YOH! O.o! {** dicho un en tono bajo} **que demonios estás haciendo!? {** muy roja y cerrando los ojos}

Yoh sonrió antes la reacción de Anna, simplemente la besó suavemente en la frente y se alejó de ella.

 **-YOH: Entonces, quieres ir a dar un paseo?**

Anna abrió los ojos y vio que ya había tomado su distancia.

 **-ANNA: A decir verdad, creo que lo que necesito ahora es un poco de descanso**

Yoh miró con ternura a Anna, de seguro había sido un largo y agotador día para ella, además la pelea no había sido nada suave desde su punto de vista.

 **-YOH: Está bien, entonces.. te veo más tarde ;)**

Anna sonrió a Yoh, la hacía tan feliz verlo asi, estar así con el.

 **-ANNA: Si… por cierto… nosotros, nos debemos una larga conversación… no lo olvides**

 **-YOH: Estamos comprometidos de nuevo Annita… eso significa que tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hablar de lo que quieras JIJI**

Anna lo miró con fastidio a modo de broma

 **-ANNA: Bien, entonces más te vale que tengas algo interesante que decir… además de unas cuantas explicaciones**

 **-YOH: Explicaciones?** {cara de duda}

- **ANNA: Quiero saber bien que fue eso de un beso… con Kari**

Yoh empalideció, como se había enterado de eso!? Que Kari se lo había contado cuando hablaron!? Por que quien más lo sabia?. Anna sonrio ante la cara de miedo de Yoh, torturar al pobre era más divertido de lo que recordaba.

 **-YOH: JIJIJI Mejor descansa Annita**

Anna sonrió y se marchó a su cuarto, estaba en verdad agotada!

\- - - EN UNA GRAN Y YA CONOCIDA MANSION EN JAPÓN- - - -

Miyu estaba muy molesta, tanto que no dejaba de arrojar y romper todo lo que se le atresava en su camino!

- **MIYU: AAAAAAAAAAAA! MALDITA! DESGRACIADA! COMO LA ODIOO! LA ODIOOO! AAAAAAAAA**!

- **MEI: QUE ES TODO ESE ADBOROTO!** {bajando las escalera lentamente y seguida por la gran sombra **}… Miyu, pero que haces aquí? Y en ese estado?**

Miyu se quedó en silencio tan pronto vio a Mei, la miraba casi que con miedo y a punto de romper en lágrimas.

 **-MIYU: Madre yo…**

 **-MEI: ¿?**

 **-MIYU: TE FALLE T_T!** {Empezando a llorar con fuerza}

- **MEI: Ya ya cálmate hija, cálmate; dime, que fue lo que sucedió? Parecía ser que todo iba tan bien hasta hace unos días**

 **-MIYU: Todo iba muy bien hasta hace unas horas!... todo antes de que la desgraciada de Anna decidiera que quería volver a ser la sucesora de Osore**

 **-MEI: QUE HAS DICHO!? {** Sobresaltándose mucho}

 **-MIYU: Como lo oyes** {secándose las lagrimas y mirando al suelo} **Justo después de que Kino anunciara que quien fuera la sucesora de Osore, sería también la prometida de Yoh, Anna decidió que quería el puesto de nuevo!**

 **-MEI: Y Kino lo permitió?**

 **-MIYU: Jumm diría que hasta se alegro de que asi fuera** {dicho con mucha molestia y brazos cruzados}

 **-MEI: Esa Kino, traicionera, como siempre cambiando todo lo que ya habia dicho**

 **-MIYU: Así es!**

 **-MEI: Pero entonces … tu luchaste con Anna? y perdiste contra ELLA!? {** muy enojada}

 **-MIYU {** muy avergonzada **} y que quería que hiciera! No podía mostrar todos mis poderes sin que los demás supieran lo que ocultaba! Ni siquiera me hubieran dejado seguir participando!**

 **-MEI: ummm, en eso tienes razón, pero bueno supongo que tendremos simplemente al plan original…**

 **-MIYU: Acabar con Osore con nuestras propias manos, y con todos los que se atraviesen en el camino** {sonriendo}

- **MEI: Eso suena bien… pero termina de contarme, entonces Anna ganó y aceptó el puesto de sucesora y además de prometida de los Asakura? {cara de incredibilidad}**

 **-MIYU: Si** {muy molesta}, **como puede ser tan estúpida en verdad, perdonarle a Yoh todo! Mujer ridícula!**

 **-MEI: Eso es lo de menos por ahora… que sucedió entonces con Michael?** {dicho con preocupación}

 **-MIYU: Jumm, no lo sé; yo salí de allí apenas pude, no tengo la menor idea de que sucedio con el**

 **-MEI: Umm, espero que este bien; en todo caso, otra razón más ahora para destruir a esa chica!**

- **MIYU: Pensé que igual ibas a hacerlo? Y que por eso querías que la separara de Michael** {cara de duda}

 **-MEI: Antes solo iba a usar su poder, ahora la voy a hacer sufrir, a explotar su poder hasta donde pueda y por último la voy a aplastar y a destruir!**

 **\- - - DE VUELTA EN EL TEMPLO DE OSORE - - -**

- **HORO: Yoh, crees que ahora si podemos hablar?**

 **-YOH: Claro Horo! De que querías hablar**?

Horo miró al castaño, era extraño ver que volvía a ser el mismo de antes, mucho antes.

 **-HORO: Emm, este yo… sobre la pelea que tuvimos**

 **-YOH: Aaaa claro; pues lo siento Horo**

 **-HORO: ¿? Te estás disculpando? Como quien dice aceptando la culpa?** {sorprendido y boquiabierto}

- **YOH: JIJI Pues alguien tiene que dar el primer paso, además no hay nada tan importante como para pelear con uno de mis mejores amigos :)**

Horo sonrió ante la calidez y amabilidad de Yoh

 **-HORO: En ese caso … yo también lo siento, creo que hable solo porque estaba un poco ofuscado y envidioso**

 **-YOH: Amm? Pero por qué Horo?**

 **-HORO: Eso, es algo sin importancia… mejor cuéntame… que sucedió con Anna!?**

 **-YOH: JIJI Pues que sucedió de que?**

- **HORO: Ayy no te hagas el desentendido Yoh que bien felices que se veían allá en la cascada y más después de la forma en que ella llego y BAM! Reclamo lo que era suyo!**

 **-YOH: Si que lo hizo jiji, pues que puedo decirte, hablamos con los abuelos, el compromiso está de vuelta en pie!**

 **-HORO: QUE! ESTÁN COMPROMETIDOS DE NUEVOO!**

 **-YOH: JIJI SI!**

 **-HORO: Woww! Anna debe ser de verdad algo!, por que mira que para poder encadenar a este cassanova!**

Yoh y Horo se rieron y empezaron a jugar y bromear como antes, parecía ser que todos sus problemas estaban en el pasado.

Tan pronto Anna llegó a su habitación puso el futón en el piso y se acostó a dormir, poco tiempo tuvo para otros pensamientos, la verdad no sabía si era el estrés que había sufrido todos esos días o la pelea, pero su cuerpo en verdad resentía el cansancio acumulado; más considerando que la chica se acostó a dormir siendo tan solo las 6:30 de la tarde y no se levantó hasta el siguiente día a las 7 de la mañana cuando sintió un gran malestar que la llevó directo al baño y la hizo devolver lo poco que había comido el día anterior.

 **-ANNA** {echándose agua en la cara para refrescarse **} [genial… creo que voy a pescar un virus]**

 **\- - - MANSION DE MIYU - - -**

Mei y Miyu se levantaron como se costumbre en su casa, hasta que bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron una la más inesperada y gran sorpresa de todos los tiempos en la sala!

 **-MIYU: Michael?**

Michael dormía en uno de los enormes sofás, pero apenas sintió que lo miraban se levantó

- **MIKE: No se hagan ideas, solo vine aquí porque aun me quedan una par de días para mi vuelo de regreso a América y en realidad por aquí cerca no es como si hubieran muchas opciones e hospedaje {** dicho con molestia y desanimo}

 **-MEI: No estamos diciendo nada, además después de todo está sigue siendo tu casa**

Michael miró alrededor, lo era? Poco reconocía de lo que quedaba, en especial desde que habían quitado el gran cuadro en que estaba su madre con el y su padre.

- **MIKE: Como sea, no se metan conmigo y les aseguró que no me meteré con ustedes**

 **-MIYU: Que humor!... con razón Anna…**

Pero la dura mirada de Mike hizo callar de una vez a Miyu

 **-MEI: Bueno, bueno no se peleen; que les parece si desayunamos! Todos necesitamos extra energía para los siguientes días!**

Miyu y Mike miraron a Mei con duda, no tenían la menor idea de a qué se refería, pero pronto lo averiguarían.

\- - - - DEVUELTA A OSORE - - -

Anna se terminaba de arreglar, aunque aun se sentía algo indispuesta con malestar; lo mejor seria tomar algo de una vez y empezar con su día; la chica sacó de su maleta una pequeña cartera, parecía su botiquín personal, estaba lleno de todo tipo de cosas de aseo, de medicinas, etc. Empezó a abrirse paso con la mano entre las distintas cosas que tenía allí, vaya que era un desastre, necesitaba una forma más ordenada de llevar todo eso; cuando al fin encontró la pastilla que buscaba para el malestar que sentía, algo se calló del pequeño desastre de cartera, Anna miró hacia suelo con molestia, lo que le faltaba, se agachó lentamente a recoger lo que fuera que había botado, pero cuando lo tomo en su mano y lo miró con detenimiento su mente se detuvo casi que por un minuto entero… era una caja de tampones… una caja nueva… como seguir la caja nueva después de todo el tiempo que llevaba allí en Osore?, de seguro era ya más de un mes.

La siguiente idea golpeo a Anna casi que como un camión cargado de ladrillos, bajando una montaña y sin frenos; malestar, cansancio, su periodo no llegaba… podría ser que Anna Kyoyama, ESTUVIERA EMBARAZADA!?

* * *

 **QUE TAL LA SORPRESITA? JEJE, AUNQUE CREO QUE VARIOS YA LA VEIAN VENIR; EN TODO CASO ESPERO NO HABER MATADO A NADIE DE UN INFARTO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO. UN ABRAZO! :D**


	33. oh - oh

Embarazada - Embarazada -Embarazada -Embarazada –Embarazada….

La palabra no dejaba de rondar la mente de Anna, mientras más lo pensaba más pensaba que la posibilidad era mayor.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

 **-YOH: Annita soy yo! Ábreme!**

Anna salió de sus pensamientos y con rapidez guardo la cartera que tenía en la mano con todos sus productos de aseo y medicinas, no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba al menos media hora sonteniendola con fuerza entre sus manos. La chica puso su cara seria y abrió la puerta con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo.

 **-YOH: Taran!**

Yoh sonría mientras sostenía una bandeja llana de comida, el se había esmerado bastante por hacerle un buen desayuno, considerando que UNO hace años no cocinaba nada y DOS el ex novio de la chica era un chef!

 **-ANNA: Tu, preparaste todo esto?** {cara de duda}

 **-YOH: JIJI te sorprendí verdad**? {Sonriendo ampliamente}

Anna sonrió en respuesta pero no tanto como Yoh

- **ANNA: Un poco, es un detalle… my dulce de tu parte**

Anna no sabía cómo decirlo y más ahora que se sentía tan paranoica al respecto y no quería levantar sospechas, pero no tenía hambre en lo más mínimo, si algo tenía todo lo contrario, nauseas.

 **-YOH: Y bien, quieres que comamos en el comedor?, en el jardín? En tu habitación?**

 **-ANNA: A decir verdad Yoh, tengo unas cosas que hacer en el pueblo**

La cara de Yoh empezaba a perder la sonrisa, y esto solo hacia que Anna se sintiera como la peor

 **-ANNA: Pero supongo que tengo tiempo para un rápido desayuno...**

La cara de Yoh se ilumino de nuevo por completo

 **-ANNA: En el jardín estará bien**

Anna salió de la habitación seguida por Yoh y su bandeja repleta de comida. Yoh hablaba animadamente mientras desayunaba junto con Anna, decir que el chico estaba lo más contento que había estado en años, era quitarle crédito a lo que sentía, el no cabía de la emoción. Anna intentaba poner atención a lo que el castaño decía, pero le estaba resultado bastante difícil con tanto en mente y además teniendo que comer casi que obligada para no herir los sentimientos de Yoh.

 **-HORO: BUENOS DIAS!**

 **-YOH: Horo! Len! Muy buenos días!**

 **-Len: Buenos días**

Anna nunca pensó que le alegraría tanto que ellso interrumpieran un momento con Yoh.

 **-ANNA: Buenos días chicos**

 **-HORO: Vaya! Eso si que es un gran desayuno!**

 **-YOH: JIJI Si! Lo prepare especialmente para Annita**

 **-LEN: Que cursi…**

 **-ANNA: Creo que fue un lindo detalle {tomando un poco de fruta}, sin embargo creo que preparaste más que demasiado Yoh**

 **-YOH: Tú crees?**

Anna solo asintió.

 **-ANNA: Tal vez podamos compartir un poco con tus amigos, no lo crees?**

 **-YOH: Si claro… si estás segura IJIJI**

Horo no espero otra palabra y se lanzo al ataque!, mientras que Len solo tomo una manzana y se sentó junto a los demás.

 **-LEN: Y bien, cual es el siguiente paso?**

 **-YOH: Paso? A que te refieres?**

 **-LEN: Que olvidas por que llegamos aquí Yoh, jeee… típico**

 **-YOH: JIJI aaa, pues no lo sé, Anna haz hablado algo con la abuela al respecto**

 **-ANNA: Nada en concreto, solo un montón de precauciones y preparaciones en caso de otro** **ataque…**

 **-YOH: Hace bastante que no hay ninguno, ustedes creen que hayan cesado definitivamente?**

 **-LEN: No lo sé, todo parece estar tranquilo**

 **-ANNA: Aun asi debemos encontrar a las chicas que desaparecieron, recuerda que fueron bastantes**

 **-YOH: Tienes razón**

 **-ANNA: Bien, tengo que irme; nos veremos más tarde** {levantándose y yéndose rápidamente}

 **-YOH: Pero… ni siquiera terminaste de desayunar T.T ….**

 **-LEN: Y a donde va con tanta prisa?** {Terminando la manzana y tomando un poco de leche}

 **-YOH: No lo sé, solo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en el pueblo**

Yoh y Len se quedaron pensativos, en el pueblo que tanto podía hacer?

\- - - - MANSION MEI - - -

Mike comía casi que automáticamente, mientras Miyu y Mei hablaban, el estaba presente de cuerpo pero para nada de mente. Michael no podía dejar de repetir la escena que habia presenciado, como Anna llegó de la nada y decidió luchar por Miyu… por Yoh; bueno tal vez no solo por Yoh, pero hacia gran parte; no podía creerlo! En que estaba pensando la chica! Pasar de ser su novia de 2 años a ser la prometida de Asakura de nuevo y sin si quiera haber terminado con el las cosas! era inaceptable!

 **-MIYU: YUJUUU! Tierra llamando a Michael!**

 **-MIKE: Que demonios quieres**! {con ira}

 **-MIYU: Te decía que dentro de poco vas a hacer un agujero pero en la mesa**

Mike siguió la mirada de Miyu, habia enterrado su tenedor tan duro en la mesa sin darse cuenta que habia agujerado el mantel y lo siguiente seria marchar la mesa permanentemente.

 **-MIKE: Amm, lo siento..**

 **-MEI: No te fijes**

 **-MIKE: No lo hago, solo lo dije como un acto refelejo, en verdad no podría importarme menos**

 **-MEI: Y dime Michael, a que se debe ese fantástico humor que tienes hoy?**

Mike miro a Mei con aspereza, el sabia que ella sabia; solo no entendía por que pretendía que le interesaba y peor aun que no sabia que pasaba con él.

 **-MIKE: - - -**

 **-MEI: No quieres hablar al respecto?**

 **-MIYU: Déjalo madre, Michael siempre será el mismo odioso y reprimido**

Mike la miro con molestia, quien se creía Miyu para hablarle así!

- **MICHAEL: Mejor que ser un simple títere sin pensamientos ni visión propia**

Miyu lo miró con odio

 **-MIYU: Oye Michael, y crees que nos inviten a la grandiosa boda de Anna e Yoh?** {dicho de forma petulante}

 **-MIKE: Ya perdí todo mi apetito {** levantándose con violencia de la mesa y yéndose}

 **-MEI: No deberías provocarlo tanto**

 **-MIYU: Da la misma, no es como si fuera a hacer algo al respecto** {siguiendo con su comida}

Michael salió lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión, necesitaba aire fresco! Necesitaba respirar y cambiar de ambiente! El chico se sentó en una gran pastizal cercano a la casa y allí se quedó solo, pensando.

\- - - OSORE - - -

Tan pronto Anna se zafo del desayuno, tomo su bolso y bajo lo más rápido que pudo al pueblo; necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora!, para su dregracia, aun era algo temprano y al ser Osore un sitio tan tranquilo y pequeño, la mayoría de las tiendas no abrían sino hasta más tarde, para ser más específica, a las de la mañana, y hasta ahora eran {viendo su reloj}

 **-ANNA: LAS OCHO Y CUARTO!**

No podía ser!

Anna decidió que mientras la farmacia abría y podía comprar… una… prueba de embarazo… caminaría un poco alrededor. Había caminado alrededor del pueblo casi por 1 hora cuando se encontró con el único hotel que había en el sitio, era pequeño, rustico, al decir verdad se veían un tanto sucio y desarreglado, pero aun asi una idea impacto en la mente de Anna, si ese era el único hotel en kilómetros a la redonda, había una alta posibilidad que Michael estuviera allí, y más considerando que su vuelo no era sino hasta dentro de al menos otros dos días!

Anna se precipito y entro al sitio, hasta que encontró la recepción.

- **ANNA: Buenos días**

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: Bueno días, como puedo ayudarla?**

 **-ANNA: Estoy buscando a una persona y creo que está registrada aquí desde ayer en la noche**.

 **\- RECEPCIONISTA: MMM… pues, no puedo decirle el nombre de las personas que se están quedando aquí, eso es información personal y confidencial**

Anna se sintió bastante molesta por la falta de cooperación de la mujer!

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: Claro a menos de que sea una emergencia y usted sea un familiar de la persona**

 **-ANNA: EMM si asi es, yo soy… su esposa**

La recepcionista la miró con duda, parecía que lo dudaba solo al decirlo, era extraño

- **ANNA: Y estoy buscando a mi marido Michael Font**

 **-REPECIONISTA: Y cuál es la emergencia?**

- **ANNA: Ammm la emergencia es… emm, nuestro perro fue golpeado por un auto**

La recepcionista pareció conmovida por la historia por que inmediatamente empezó a buscar algo en su computadora a toda velocidad.

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: ummm, lo lamento señora Font, pero no registra nadie con ese nombre aquí**

 **-ANNA: Ammm, me debí confundir de sitio; disculpe** {yéndose de allí rápidamente}

Anna sacó su celular tan pronto salió del hotel ; no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedía, si ella resultaba estar embarazada, tendría que decírselo a Michael, el siempre quiso ser padre y eso ella lo sabía muy bien; la rubia marcó nuevamente el número de su ahora ex novio y como raro… buzón de voz, de nuevo; pero está vez Anna no colgó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si con eso fuera a tener más valor y una vez escucho el pitido comenzó a hablar.

 **-ANNA: Michael soy yo… Anna. Se que debes estar bastante molesto y de seguro no quieras saber nada de mi, eso es… bastante claro, pero te lo pido por favor; no te vayas de Japón sin hablar antes conmigo, yo… no quiero que las cosas entre los dos terminen asi…tenemos que hablar…**

Anna se encontró de repente sin palabras y con un gran nudo en la garganta.

 **-ANNA: Como sea… llámame, te quiero**.

Eso ultimo había salido casi que por costumbre. La chica cerró el teléfono terminando la llamada y dio un cansado suspiro, cuanto más faltaba para que la bendita farmacia abriera!? Anna iba a mirar su reloj pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndola girar rápida y bruscamente.

 **-YOH: Wow… tranquila, soy solo yo**

Anna lo miró con seriedad, a decir verdad no sabía porque pero había pensado que era Michael

 **-ANNA: No me vas a decir que me estás siguiendo?** {cara de molestia y duda}

-YOH: No tanto siguiéndote como buscándote jiji… ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer en el pueblo?

Anna miró el reloj de su celular de reojo, aun faltaban al menos 30 minutos para que abriera la mendiga tienda, pero eso no importaba, no habia forma que fuera a comprar…lo que debía comprar, estando con Yoh.

 **-ANNA: Si, vámonos**

Yoh sonrió y tomó la mano de Anna; iban tomar su camino de regreso al templo cuando una mujer que salió corriendo de la nada llamó su atención

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: Señor Font espere!**

Yoh y Anna se detuvieron, era obvio que la mujer le hablaba a Anna, no había nadie más en kilómetros, pero por qué diablos le decía señora Font?

 **\- RECEPCIONISTA: Aaaa, veo que ya encontró a su esposo** {viendo que iban tomados de la mano}, **me alegra; iba a darle la dirección y teléfonos de los otros dos hoteles que quedan en los pueblos cercanos, pero creo que ya no los necesita.**

Anna sintió la mirada de Yoh clavarse en ella, y era obvio, eso requería bastantes explicaciones, pero una cosa a la vez.

 **-ANNA: Está bien, gracias de todos modos**

La recepcionista sonrió y volvió por donde vino.

 **-YOH: Señora Font? Esposo?**

Anna miró la cara de duda y algo de enojo de Yoh

 **-ANNA: Es… algo gracioso en realidad**

Anna le contó a Yoh lo que había ocurrido, ella no tenía por qué ocultarle que había ido a buscar a Michael, ella necesitaba hablar con el y el lo sabia; además asi al menos podría justificar mejor su ida al pueblo. Yoh encontró que la explicación era bastante sencilla y lógica, pero aun asi no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en su estomago y más porque aunque Anna no lo hubiera notado, Yoh había alcanzado a escuchar sin querer un poco del mensaje que le estaba dejando a Michael.

\- - - DE VUELTA CON MICHAEL - - -

Michael mira el cielo mientras le preguntaba, en que se había equivocado? Que había hecho tan mal? Por qué las cosas habían terminado asi!? No era nada fácil de aceptar para el y menos sabiendo que tan solo hace 24 horas había hablado con Anna de su regreso a Nueva York! No tenía sentido! Por qué la chica había cambiado de opinión así como asi?!

Maldecía su suerte, maldecía a Yoh! Y aunque no lo creyera ni el mismo, maldecía a Anna!. El chico estaba muy herido, como nunca lo había estado, y en verdad, no era para menos.

Mei y Miyu observaban a Michael a lo lejos

 **-MIYU: Entonces, lo vas a incluir en el plan?**

 **-MEI: No veo por que no hacerlo, Michael es un gran recurso; además después de lo que le hicieron si alguien quiere deber acabar con todos ellos, es el.**

 **-MIYU: No lo sé, el es… algo extraño…**

 **-MEI: A que te refieres?**

 **-MIYU: Nunca actúa como se espera que lo haga**

 **-MEI: Es decir que es impredecible?**

 **-MIYU: Más bien yo diría… voluble. No se que tan capaz sea de pelear contra Anna una vez la veo, puede que se vuelta en nuestra propia contra, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tus planes**

 **-MEI: Bien, entonces le diremos todo está noche de forma que el pueda decidir de una buena vez si quiere participar o no**

 **-MIYU: Es arriesgado**

 **-MEI: Pero es una ventaja a la vez; puede que el no sea capaz de atacar a Anna, pero de seguro si es capaz hasta de matar a Yoh, y por el otro lado, tampoco creo que Anna lo ataque, podría ser nuestro as , bajo manga**

 **-MIYU: Insisto en que es una carta salvaje**

 **-MEI: Eso ya lo veremos.**

 **\- - - - TEMPLO OSORE - - -**

 **Tan pronto como Yoh y Anna llegaron al templo se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa.**

 **-YOH: Entonces tan pronto se van?**

 **-KEIKO: Lo siento hijo, pero también tenemos nuestros deberes en Izumo** {sonriendo tristemente}

 **-YOH: Lo sé. Bueno espero verlos… pronto**

 **-ANNA: Que tengan un muy buen viaje {haciendo una pequeña reverencia}**

Keiko sonrió, nunca superaría la ternura que le causaba ver a su hijo y a Anna juntos!

 **-MIKIHISA: Mucha suerte con el templo Anna, Yoh… nos veremos en Izumo**

 **-YOMEI: Recuerda ayudar a tu abuela en todo lo que diga**

 **-YOH: JIJI Si abuelo! Buen viaje!**

Y así sin más Keiko, Yomei, Mikihisa y Tamao se marcharon después de despedirse de los chicos y darse su bendición.

- **ANNA: No estés triste, los verás más rápido de lo que imaginas.**

Yoh sonrió un poco, era lindo tener quien lo animara en momentos asi, y más que esa persona fuera Anna.

 **-YOH: Lo sé** {tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un pequeño beso en el respaldo de está}

Anna se sonrojo un poco por la acción, a decir verdad no es que no estuviera ya acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño, porque si Michael era algo era eso, cariñoso; pero cada vez que su piel y la de Yoh se rozaban, sentía que su corazón volaba y palpitaba mucho más rápido de lo normal.

 **-YOH: Y bien, estás lista para la conversación que tenemos pendiente?**

Anna se sintió un poco incomoda, esa conversación se trataba de ser totalmente honestos el uno con el otro, pero que tan honesta podía ser ella en ese momento, como era posible solo decirle "Yoh por cierto no es algo que te concierna de a mucho, pero creo que estoy embarazada"; no, no había forma.

 **-ANNA: No es el momento, creo que deberíamos hablar con tu abuela sobre cual será el plan de aquí en adelante para recuperar a las chicas que han sido capturadas.**

 **-YOH: Crees que ya haya descubierto algo más que nos ayude?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, por eso tenemos que hablar con ella**

Yoh y Anna hablaron con Kino, y como antes, todo estaba sin novedades; sin rastro de las sombras, ni de las chicas desaparecidas; solo quedaba esperar y seguir investigando.


	34. Hora de batallas!

Anna e Yoh pasaron el resto del día entrenando, a recomendación de Kino e insistencia de Anna; tenía que evitar la conversación con Yoh hasta que pudiera estar segura, sobre… su situación. Aun asi se sentía algo culpable, que el punto de estar en una relación adulta no debía ser tener la suficiente confianza para hablar de cosas como esas? Además no es como si hubiera engañado a Yoh, era simplemente fruto de un descuido en su antigua relación; pero aun asi, no era algo fácil de que hablar después de todo.

Yoh observaba de reojo a Anna, esta parecía bastante pensativa, no quería armarse suposiciones, pero empezaba a temer que la chica estuviera dudando de su decisión, o peor aún, pensando en Michael.

\- - - MANSION MEI - - -

Era la hora de la comida, Mei y Miyu estaban sentadas a la mesa cuando entro un muy desalineado Michael, solo había pasado un día de la ruptura, pero que día! El chico era un desastre, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa desde que salió de Osore.

 **-MEI: Michael querido, te esperábamos para cenar** {gran sonrisa}

Michael miró la mesa puesta, habían tres platos servidos y las dos mujeres no los habían ni tocado, pensó en rechazar la invitación por un momento pero su estomago no se lo permitió. El chino no dijo nada y sin más se sentó y empezó a comer.

Mei y Miyu se sintieron algo incomodas, los ojos del chico estaban inchados y rojos, además su cara muy sucia y sus manos un poco heridas; era obvio que la ruptura le estaba sentado muy muy mal.

 **-MEI: Hemos estado hablando con tu hermana, de lo mal que la estás pasando**

Michael solo siguió comiendo sin siquiera mirarla

 **-MEI:** {viendo que el chico no respondería} **A decir verdad lo que te hicieron fue algo bastante desagradable**

Michael se detuvo y dejo el cubierto caer de golpe en el plato

- **MICHAEL: Te agradecería que no hablaras de lo que no sabes ni te importa**

 **-MEI: Pero Michael si se y si me importa; crees que no me afecta verte de esa manera! Un chico como tu tan guapo, inteligente! Con tanto para dar, sufriendo a causa de esa familia de inconscientes!**

 **-MICHAEL: Solo dime de una vez que demonios quieres y déjame EN PAZ!** {Mirándola retadoramente}

 **-MIYU: Bueno ya! Mamá solo quería incluirte en el plan, viendo que es una muy buena oportunidad para que paguen lo que te hicieron!**

Michael rió por lo bajo

 **-MICHAEL: Paguen lo que me hicieron? Y exactamente que fue lo que me hicieron? Abrirme la puerta de su hogar, aceptarme como el novio de Anna aun cuando todos allí pensaban… bueno sabían que estaba destinada a estar con Yoh? Ser amables conmigo? ESO FUE LO QUE HICIERON!?**

Miyu miro a Mei casi como diciéndole, te lo dije. A decir verdad Michael había pasado todo el día recapacitando y reviviendo una y otra vez en su mente todos los momentos buenos, no tan buenos y malos que había tenido con Anna desde que llegó a Osore, y se habia dado cuenta de algo, las cosas con Anna, no habían terminado ese día anterior, sino mucho antes. Michael lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos, en sus palabras y en sus acciones, recordó sus charlas con Horo, como el mismo había dicho que no sabía si podría retenerla por mucho más tiempo. Eso no significaba que Michael no estuviera molesto con ella, lo estaba y mucho; ella debió ir a el en las muchas oportunidades que el le dio, cuando le pidió que se abriera con el, que hablaran y no lo hizo; pero aun asi por mucho que intentaba no podía odiarla, y ahora que Mei lo traía a colación, por que habría de odiar a los Asakura y a la gente del templo, si el no detestar a Anna, porque si a ellos?

En todo caso si alguien tenia la culpa de todo eso no eran ellos, eran ellas, Mei y Miyu; ellas habían maniobrado todo desde un principio, alejando a Anna de Yoh, y poniéndolo a el en el medio, casi que sacrificándolo; tampoco podía culparlas por enamorarse como lo hizo de la chica, era cierto, Mei solo le habia pedido que se acercará a ella y que la hiciera sentir a gusto en América para que no sintiera que la más mínima cosa la enviaría de regreso a Japón, y aun asi el lo había hecho de la mejor forma.

 **-MICHAEL: {calmándose un poco} Un gran sabio dijo una vez: cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran, siempre lo volverán a hacer, no importa cuánto tiempo pase ni las circunstancias que hayan de por medio.**

Mei y Miyu lo miraron como si estuviera loco, que tenía que ver todo eso, pero el volvió su mirada dura hacia ellas enseguida

- **MICHAEL: Yoh y Anna siempre debieron estar juntos y tu lo sabías! Aun así no te importo ponerme en el medio!**

Michael se sentía herido, pero la ruptura había traído muchas más cosas a colación en su mente, detalles que al momento parecían pequeños pero no lo eran; lo realmente duro que había sido acercarse a la chica, los primeros años de amistad en que ella parecía ponerse mal por las cosas más sutiles, la gran dificultad que parecían tener para dar cualquier paso en su relación! No podía olvidar la mirada vacía de Anna cuando le dijo que la amaba, y ahora lo entendía, las miradas que ella le dirigía a Yoh, eran miradas que aunque a veces denotaban fastidio o ira, denotaban algo más, algo que nunca sentiría por él.

 **-MIYU: Nadie te dijo que te enamoraras de ella, solo tenias que retenerla por un tiempo**

 **-MICHAEL:** {Dicho por lo bajo **} como si fuera tan fácil…**

 **-MIYU: Además madura Michael! Almas gemelas, amor verdadero pff…**

 **-MICHAEL: Si discúlpame, olvidaba que para ti ese tipo de cosas significa menos que nada, pero bueno que se puede esperar de alguien que nunca ha experimentado amor en su vida!**

 **-MIYU: Cállate!**

 **-MICHAEL: Apuesto que la única forma que tienes para que alguien se fije en ti es usando tus sucias artimañas como lo hiciste con Horo e Yoh! Porque no creas que no se qué fue lo que en ultimas hiciste para separarlo de Anna, No eres más que una…**

 **-MEI: Bueno ya basta!**

Miyu se veía molesta pero también herida por las palabras de Michael, ella nunca pensó que Anna se lo dijera, pero bueno que iba a saber que Anna volvería a Osore después de tanto tiempo y más que Michael iría con ella.

 **-MIYU: Además… {M** irando al suelo} **yo no hice nada**

 **-MICHAEL: Si… dite eso si te hace sentir menos…**

 **-MIYU: Yo no hice nada!**

La mirada de Michael era dura sobre Miyu, se sentía asqueado por la chica, nunca fue totalmente de su agrado, pero por cosas como esa se había ganado su desprecio, después de todo el si había sido educado por su padre cuando pequeño y por su nana, para ser una persona correcta.

 **-MEI: En verdad crees que le hubiera pedido un sacrificio como ese a tu pequeña hermana?**

Era obvio que Mei sabia de que hablaban, eso solo lo hacía asquearse más, no debía ser ella al menos una mujer mayor y decorosa?

 **-MICHAEL: Esa estúpida venganza siempre ha sacado a relucir las peores cosas en ti, la verdad no me extrañaría**

Mei bajo un poco la mirada, era cierto, pero no hasta donde Michael pensaba, a decir verdad si habia algo importante en la vida de la anciana eran ella y Michael, asi no lo pareciera siempre.

 **-MIYU: Eres un estúpido** {viendo que había entristecido a su madre}. **Si fue parte del plan, pero no como tu lo crees… yo, era muy joven y por supuesto no iba a hacer algo asi con Yoh solo por eso**

Mike la miró con duda, no entendía que demonios quería decir la chica

 **-MIKE: Pero entonces, como hiciste que Yoh y Anna…?** {cara de duda}

- **MIYU: Podrías ser más receptivo idiota! Pues como lo escuchaste asi… pero yo no hice nada, solo les hice pensar que… algo había pasado, era la única manera después de varios y fallidos intentos… pero bueno, eso ya no importa, al fin y al cabo la idiota de Anna en verdad le perdonaría todo al mal nacido de Yoh.**

Michael quedó atónito, en realidad no sabía que decir; no sabía que era peor, que hubiera pasado aquello que alejo definitivamente a Anna e Yoh por tantos años y que de seguro los marco de por vida, o que no hubiera pasado en realidad.

- **MIKE: Ustedes están enfermas… me largo de aquí {** parándose de golpe}

 **-MEI: No Michael espera! No te vayas asi… aun hay mucho de qué hablar**

- **MIKE: No, esto termina aquí… no quiero volver a saber de ustedes, no quiero volver a oír de ustedes ni de nada de esto nunca jamás; quédense con todo, las casas en Japón, su porcentaje de las empresas, lo que sea, solo no vuelvan a contactarme nunca**!.

Miyu miro a Mei con tristeza, sabía que la afectaban las palabras de Michael, era obvio en su rostro; pero aun asi la anciana se mantuvo quieta y más cuando la gran sombra apareció junto a ella para reconfortarla. Michael tomo su maleta rápidamente y se marchó de la casa.

 **-MEI: Bien, creo que solo queda terminar lo que empezamos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de todo lo que nos ha costado**

Miyu sonrió levemente y con maldad ante la actitud certera de su madre. La noche paso rápidamente y llegó la mañana de nuevo

\- - - TEMPLO DE OSORE - - -

Todos se encontraban desayunando como de costumbre; Anna empezaba a organizar su día en su mente, tenía que encontrar una excusa y el tiempo para bajar al pueblo una vez fueran las 10, la duda la estaba comiendo viva! Yoh por su parte la observaba de reojo, parecia muy preocupada, asi que se aventuro a hablarle.

 **-YOH: Pareces tener mucho en mente**

 **-ANNA: Si… estaba pensando que.. Tengo mucho que organizar ahora que me quedare aquí definitivamente** {sonriendo levemente al castaño}

El castaño sonrió en respuesta, su sueño de había vuelto una realidad, era mucho más allá que fantástico!

 **-YOH: Y crees que puedas organizarlo todo desde aquí, me refiero, no es necesario que vuelvas a Nueva York a cerrar tus asuntos?**

Anna suspiró con cansancio

 **-ANNA: Sería lo mejor, pero el templo me necesita ahora más que nunca, ya encontrare la forma de solucionar la mayoría de los temas desde aquí, no te preocupes**

 **-KINO: Y bien** {interrumpiendo la charla} **alguien ha sabido algo de Miyu? Las chicas me dicen que no durmió las dos últimas dos noches aquí**

 **-LEN: De seguro estaba molesta y decidió solo irse**

 **-HORO: No lo sé, ella estaba aquí porque quería aprender y estar a salvo de las sombras… es extraño..**

 **-YOH: Crees que algo malo le haya pasado?**

 **-ANNA: Es decir algo como que haya sido llevada por las sombras?** {Mirada de suspicacia}

 **-KINO: No podemos descartar la idea, las pocas cosas que tenía con ella siguen acá, además ella ya había sido víctima de un ataque y más ahora que era considerada una sacerdotisa de Osore… lo mejor será buscarla**

 **-YOH: Si eso es lo que quieres, nos dividiremos y empezaremos una vez terminemos de desayunar.**

 **-ANNA [Demonios, eso no me dará tiempo de hacer mis cosas… a menos que..] Bien creo que lo mejor será que cada uno vaya con una sacerdotisa, de modo que puedan protegerse mutuamente. Yoh iras con Soru, Horo tu iras con…**

Yoh la miró con cara de perrito regañado, a decir verdad esperaba ir con ella, pero no podía hacerle públicamente ese desplante a Soru, ella era una buena chica. Anna dividió a las 5 sacerdotisas de forma que cada una iría con uno de los chicos, otra con ella y otra se quedaría con Kino en la casona. Rápidamente la búsqueda comenzó, los chicos no querían ser pesimistas, pero si en verdad Miyu había sido tomada por las sombras no creían que fueran a encontrarla solo así, ellos habían casi que revisando toda la montaña los primeros días cuando habían desaparecido las primeras chicas y no había ni la más mínima señal de ellas.

Anna se mantenía tranquila en la superficie, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, ya no sabía si lo que sentía eran síntomas de embarazo o simple paranoia que hacía que su estomago diera muchas vueltas y se sintiera constantemente agotada.

Anna camino con la sacerdotisa que la acompañaba por horas, ella ya sabía cómo jugaría las cosas, pero tenía que hacerlo lo más causal posible; eran las 5 de la tarde.

 **-ANNA: Esto es inútil** {deteniéndose}

La chica que la acompañaba la miró con duda

 **-ANNA: Porque estamos buscando en la montaña, lo primero que deberíamos averiguar es si alguien en el pueblo la ha visto, eso aceleraría las cosas**

 **-JOVEN SACERDOTISA: Como usted diga señorita Anna**

Las chicas se dirigieron al pueblo donde empezaron a preguntar a algunas personas por la chica. Anna vio la farmacia estaba a una cuantas cuadras ya.

 **-ANNA: Lo mejor será separarnos, no creo que nada malo suceda mientras estamos acá en pleno día; ve por allá y yo por acá, no reuniremos en media hora acá para volver.**

Anna ni siquiera espero que la chica dijera algo cuando tomo su camino, la chica la miró pero acató la orden, después de todo Anna era su superior y la respetaba mucho. Anna preguntó en unos locales más hasta que llego a la farmacia, tomo aire y con naturalidad entró y se dirigió al mostrador.

 **-ANNA: Buenas tardes, me gustaría comprar una prueba de embarazo por favor**

El encargo de la tienda, un hombre muy anciano la miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió para responder

 **-FARMACEUTA: Claro señorita** {dándose la vuelta para tomar una caja de la repisa}

Anna esperaba que el hombre le entregara la caja pero el solo la miraba con amabilidad

 **-FARMACEUTA: Espero que el resultado sea el que quiere**

Anna se congelo por un momento, el que ella quería? Cuál era el resultado que ella quería? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero era obvio, esperar un hijo de tu novio cuando te acababas de comprometer con otro hombre, no era la situación que ella hubiera deseado nunca. Definitivamente esperaba que el resultado fuera negativo. Por ella, por Yoh y por Michael. Anna pago con rapidez y guardo la caja en su abrigo, esperaba llegar pronto al templo y poder tomar la prueba.

La rubio trato de tranquilizarse lo mejor que pudo y seguir con su tarea, poco después de reunió con la sacerdotisa y retomaron su camino al templo, nadie había visto a Miyu pasar ni a nadie que se le pareciera; las cosas no pintaban bien. Mientras Anna y su acompañante subían la montaña ya empezaba a oscurecer, de seguro los demás no tardarían en regresar, tenía que apresurarse y hacer lo suyo; sin embargo cuando Anna y la sacerdotisa pudieron divisar a lo lejos la entrada de la casona vieron que alguien parecía esperarlas allí.

- **JOVEN SACERDOTISA: No es esa la señorita Miyu?** {Forzando su mirada a lo lejos}

A Anna ya le parecía que lo era, al decir verdad no le agradaba para nada Miyu, pero en cierto modo se alegraba de que nada malo le hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, el ambiente parecía algo… turbio. Entre más se acercaban las chicas a Miyu, el ambiente era mucho más sofocante y más podían divisar la sonrisa en la cara de la chica. Para cuando llegaron a pocos metros de ella el sol se habia ocultado por completo, pero aun asi la sombra a los pies de Miyu era tan oscura como si fuera medio día.

 **-ANNA: Cuidado!**

Anna empujo a su joven acompañante fuera del camino y ella salto a un lado, ella pudo ver como la sombra bajo Miyu se movía de forma extraña y cuando estuvieron a tan solo unos metros de ella está se deslizo con rapidez en el piso hacia donde estaban ellas.

La joven aprendiz estaba estupefacta! Como podía ser eso! Anna por su parte aunque sorprendida su cara solo denotaba enojo

 **-ANNA: Debí saberlo desde el principio, tu nunca fuiste lo que parecías ser**

 **-MIYU: Nunca dije que lo fuera,** {sonriendo con maldad} **ustedes como siempre solo presumieron lo que podía ser.**

Anna sacó de un tirón su rosario de entre su ropa y sin siquiera voltear a mirar o casi moverse, golpeo con este él piso detrás de ella, al leve contacto entre el collar y el suelo hubo un gran ruido, y se sintió una pequeña pero fuerte explosión; la sombra de Miyu estaba lista para atacarla por la espalda, pero Anna no se dejaría.

Por el otro lado del templo los chicos volvían de su búsqueda con las sacerdotisas, y dentro Kino estaba también con su acompañante, cuando sintieron la explosión y la turbación de energía.

 **-LEN: Que fue eso?** {Poniéndose alerta}

 **-HORO: No lo sé, parece provenir de allá**

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad, así como Kino salió con gran afán del templo a ver qué sucedía. Para cuando llegaron allá se encontraron a Anna con cara de mucho enojo frente a Miyu, que parecía casi que feliz con la expresión de odio de la chica.

 **-HORO: Miyu?** {Con duda}

Todos se vieron distraídos de la escena cuando Zenki y Goki aparecieron de golpe frente a ellos para golpear con fuerza el piso.

 **-LEN: Pero qué demonios!?** {Saltando hacia atrás con una de las sacerdotisas en sus brazos para alejarla del golpe}

Yoh y Horo habían hecho lo mismo y se encontraban igual de perplejos por las acciones de Anna, pero todo tuvo sentido cuando parte del suelo que habían golpeado los demonios explotó levemente revelando ahora una sombra, había estado cerca, muy cerca.

 **-YOH: Pero qué?**

Las sombras recién reveladas no habían sido destruidas, solo se apresuraron a ir hacia donde Miyu.

 **-HORO: MIYU CUIDADO!** {Corriendo hacia donde ella}

Pero antes que se acercará más Zenki bloqueo su paso.

 **-HORO: QUE DEMONIOS! QUITATE!** {Muy alterado}

Sin embargo la cara de Horo y los demás paso de preocupación a sorpresa cuando vieron que las sombras en vez de dañar a la chica parecían solo rodearla y ella ni se inmutaba un poco.

 **-KINO: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO MIYU!?** {Muy enojada}

En ese momento las sombras se detuvieron y movieron a un lado como haciendo una calle de honor para alguien que permanecía en las penumbras de la casona.. y que no espero más para ser revelada ante Kino.

 **-MEI: Significa que llegó tu final y el de este patético templo de Osore** {sonrisa maligna}

La cara de Kino era mucho más allá que sorprendida. Un segundo después de eso una gran sombra, una que Kino conocía bastante bien de su pasado apareció y frente a ella y la hubiera aplastado de un golpe si Yoh no hubiera intervenido con su posesión de objetos.

Decir que la sombra era fuerte también era casi que menos preciarla, Yoh tuvo gran dificultad en desviar el golpe y aun asi cayó con fuerza al suelo después de eso.

 **-KINO: Mei…**

 **-HORO: QUE! MEI! LA TAL MEI SI ESTUVO DETRÁS DE ESTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!** {muy sorprendido}

 **-LEN** : {serio} **Y parece que no estaba sola {** viendo como Mei se mantenía junto a Miyu, las dos con la misma sonrisa sádica y petulante}

 **-KINO: Como puede ser Mei, que después de tantos años, de una vida entera sigas siendo la niña que se deja guiar por el odio… porque me imagino que eso es lo que te tiene acá, lo que te ha llevado a hacer todo lo que has hecho en este templo**

 **-MEI: Llámalo como quieras, yo lo llamo… hora de saldar cuentas** {sonriendo ampliamente}

Anna vio la intensión de Mei al levantar su mano, la enorme y bestial sombra volvía a aparecer en posición, lista para ir contra Kino, quiso impedirlo pero enseguida se vio rodeada por 4 sombras de las que conocía ya bien.

 **-MIYU:** {caminando hacia donde Anna con tranquilidad} **Creo que es mejor que te encargues de tus propios asuntos**

Las cuatro sombras empezaron a atacar a Anna arrojándose sobre ella, sin embargo ella llamó a sus demonios para en interceptarán el ataque. Por el otro lado Yoh hacia lo mejor que podía para defender a Kino, mientras Horo y Len se mantenían alerta custodiando que nada le pasará a las sacerdotisas, después de todo ya que Kino había tenido razón en cuanto a Mei, ya sabían cuál era su objetivo allí.

Anna miraba como sus demonios golpeaban una y otra vez a las sombras, sin embargo sabia que no podían seguir así para siempre, tenía que destruirlas en algún momento, la rubia apretó con fuerza su rosario con una mano, y con el otro empezó a sacar algo más de entre su camisa, el rosario de los 1080, debía acabar con las pequeñas sombras para poder abrirse camino y como lo habían hablado con Kino, usar la ultima técnica pero solo lo haría con la enorme sombra.

Los pensamientos de Anna fueron interrumpidos cuando sintio que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, y de no ser porque ella dio apenas un paso hacia atrás, lo que hubiera terminado siendo cortado hubiera sido un poco más que algunas puntas de su cabello. Anna se puso en modo de defensa muy alerta, en su descuido Miyu había logrado llegar hasta ella, y claro que lo había hecho mientras Zenki y Goki peleaban con las sombras; pero lo que Anna no esperaba era el tipo de ataque que estaba usando su contrincante.

 **-ANNA: [está materializando sobre su cuerpo… energía negativa?]**

Las manos parecían cubiertas por una densa niebla negra, Anna sabia lo peligroso que era si llegaba a tocarla, era como sufrir un ataque directo con una posesión de objetos y por la concentración de energía negativa tal ves mucho peor.

Anna esquivaba lo mejor que podía los ataques de Miyu, pero tenia que aceptarlo Miyu era mucho mejor en combate de ese estilo, y claro que lo era, habia sido porrista toda la secundaria y quien sabe que más habia aprendido, mientras Anna era una simple empresaria hace 5 años! La rubia tenía ya algunos raspones en su rostro y varios golpes al caer al suelo tratando de esquivar los golpes.

Anna miró alrededor, tenía que hacer algo, el panorama no era nada alentador; Horo y Len mantenían varias sombras lejos de las sacerdotisas, Yoh y Kino luchaban contra la gran sombra mientras Mei los miraba casi que con diversión, Zenki y Goki por mucho que intentaban ahora llegar a ella eran constantemente atacados por las sombras que había creado Miyu.

Anna esquivo apenas otro golpe pero cayó al suelo, Miyu sostenía su mano negra frente a ella con una gran sonrisa y empezaba a agacharse sobre la rubia.

 **-MIYU: Pensé que eras la mejor Ja… pero creo que solo lo eres cuando yo no uso ni la mitad de mi poder… eso que te hará?**

Mei observaba de lejos la escena, era el momento ideal para tomar a Anna y acabarla de una buena vez!. La gran sombra al estar conectada con los pensamientos de Mei apenas y volteo a mira la escena, su ojos rojos brillaron casi que con éxtasis, pronto podría obtener una gran cantidad de poder!

 **-MIYU: Hora de decir adiós Anna.** {Mirada sádica y sonriendo mucho}

Miyu levantó su mano sobre su cabeza mientras más se acercaba a la rubia para tomar impulso para el golpe final. La cara de Anna lo decía todo, ese sería su fin, y lo que más le pesaba? No haber protegido al templo como debía, la chica cerró los ojos esperando el golpe… pero aun asi después de varios segundos… nada.

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho más que si la muerte hubiera llegado en ese momento.

 **-MIKE:** {Deteniendo el ataque de Miyu con la Oz dorada que usaba como posesión en su mano, y muy muy enojado **} Te dije que no te le acercarás!**

Miyu lo miró con fastidio y bajo su mano para que la posesión de Mike se quitara de ella.

 **-MIYU: Y yo te dije que no te entrometieras! Qué demonios haces aquí!?**

Mike miró a Anna en el suelo, podía ver la gran sorpresa en los ojos de la chica, pero aun así el semblante serio del muchacho no cambio, solo volvió su mirada a Miyu.

 **-MIKE: Vine a terminar con esta locura**


	35. Fuera de control

**HELLO! QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ME RIO DEMASIADO LEYENDO ALGUNOS DE SUS COMENTARIOS, ASI QUE A LOS QUE DICEN QUE LES HAGO EL DÍA, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO :) SE QUE MUCHOS, POR NO DECIR TODOS JEJE, ESTAN EN ASCUAS CON EL TEMA DEL EMBARAZO, PERO EN REALIDAD ALGO QUE TENIA PENSADO DESDE HACE MUCHO, PERO TRANQUILOS YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL Y UN POCO DE SUSPENSO NO MATO NUNCA A NADIE ;P**

 **PS. LA PERSONA DEL COMENTARIO DE ANNA NO ESTA EMBARAZADA ES EL PESCADO QUE SE COMIO EL OTRO DÍA, JAJAJAJAJAJA ME PUDO HACER REIR COMO POR TRES HORAS SEGUIDAS Y CADA VEZ QUE ME ACORDABA.**

 **PS 2. SI CREEN QUE LA ESCENA DE LA BATALLA ES CONFUSA POR FAVOR DÍGANME, PARA NO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO COSAS QUE SOLO YO ENTIENDO JEJE**

 **PS 3. APROVECHENME PARA RESPONDER SUS DUDAS Y ACTUALIZAR ESTÁ SEMANA QUE ESTOY EN VACACIONES Y TENGO EL TIEMPO.**

* * *

Michael y Miyu luchaban con ferocidad, definitivamente ninguno se daría por vencido. Anna estaba un poco sorprendida por la fuerza no solo de Miyu sino de Michael, era obvio que la chica no era una oponente cualquiera pero aun asi, el chico seguía a muy buen ritmo la batalla.

Michael lo había pensado mucho, tan pronto partió de la mansión dejando a Miyu y Mei sabía que lo que venia, esas mujeres no esperarían más y acabarían con Osore a la primera oportunidad; el no quería inmiscuirse, pero luego de ver todo lo que eran capaces y lo buena que era la gente en general en Osore no pudo quedarse simplemente viendo como todo sucedía. Y no solo eso, ahora que Michael había vuelto a su antiguo hogar, muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente, recuerdos de su juventud; el nunca antes lo había notado porque nunca le había dedicado muchos pensamientos al asunto, pero luego de los sucesos y de haber conocido la historia de Kino Michael se dio cuenta de algo; la vida de Mei no estaba dividida como ella lo hacía parecer "antes y después del templo Tsu", estaba dividida "antes y después de la aparición de la gran sombra" y lo sabía porque ella y el tuvieron una gran y amorosa relación madre e hijo, hasta que ella volvió a incluir en su vida ese terrible demonio; los primeros años de convivencia con la mujer, el nunca vio la sombra, pero cuando ella comenzó a cambiar, la veía de forma constante. Michael sabía que Mei podría nunca llegar a perdonarlo, pero no importaba, por su bien y el de Osore (incluida Anna), el debía destruir a la gran sombra! Aun si significa luchar con Miyu y Mei en el camino.

Anna aprovecho la ayuda de Mike y la distracción de Miyu para reincorporarse e ir a ayudar a quienes más parecían necesitarlo, las ultimas 5 sacerdotisas de Osore.

 **-ANNA:** {llegando a donde Horo, Len y las otras chicas escoltada de Zenki y Goki} **Chicos, saquen a las muchachas de aquí!**

 **-LEN: {** golpeando una sombra para alejarla} **estás loca! No hemos si quiera podido acabar con una! Si nos siguen estamos perdidos..**

 **-ANNA: No, no lo están… recuerdan lo que les enseñe?**

Horo y Len la miraron por un momento, claro que lo recordaban, era algo que les parecia bastante novedoso para su forma de luchar.

 **-LEN: Los objetos que hicimos y las técnicas que introducimos**

Anna apenas asintió

 **-HORO: Pero, serán suficientes?**

 **-ANNA: Si aprovechan mi señal, lo será**

Len y Horo se miraron, a decir verdad no querían irse y dejar a Yoh, Kino ni Anna en esa situación

 **-ANNA:** {viendo la duda en los ojos de los chicos} **Por favor, estás chicas son mi responsabilidad, se los pido como sacerdotisa y** **sucesora de Osore.** {Mirada suplicante}

Len miró la situación, las chicas claramente tenían miedo, y era obvio, venían por ellas, no le daría el gusto a esa anciana loca y menos a la tal Miyu que claramente estaba de su lado.

- **LEN: Esta bien, cual es la señal?**

 **-ANNA: Tienen sus objetos consigo?**

Len y Horo se miraron, claro que los tenían, habían estado todo el día en la montaña buscando a una chica que pensaban secuestrada por las sombras, hubiera sido estúpido no llevarlos consigo. Horo saco de su pantalón las garras de lobo, y Len hizo lo mismo con su Sai (Espada con tres picos ** si necesitan un recorderis estos elementos los crearon con ayuda de Anna como entrenamiento en el capitulo 17)

 **-ANNA: Bien, que tal está?**

Anna saco el rosario de los 1080 y con unos rápidos movimientos, una de las cuentas empezó a brillar con gran intensidad, llamando la atención de varios, pero también hiriendo a las sombras que los acosaban.

Len y Horo no esperaron más y empuñando sus armas corrieron con las sacerdotisas lejos de allí. La intensidad del ataque de Anna llamó la atención de los presentes, la de Miyu ya que había desvanecido a varias de sus sombras, la de Mei y la gran sombra por lo mismo, además que ahora parecía que las demás sacerdotisas no estaban en ningún lugar.

 **-MEI: DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁN! Encuéntralas! Es hora de acabar con esto!**

La gran sombra miró a Mei por un segundo, luego levanto su mano haciendo que de está surgieran dos grandes sombras, no tan grandes como la principal, pero si mucho más grandes que las normales

 **-KINO: Yoh no podemos permitir que alcance a las chicas**

Yoh miró a Kino con duda, que debía hacer? No podía simplemente dejar a su abuela contra Mei y su enorme sombra!, pero no solo eso, parecía ser que Anna estaba decidida a interceptar a las dos nuevas y enormes sombras!

 **-KINO: VE RÁPIDO!**

Yoh miró de nuevo todo el panorama, que debía hacer? Sin embargo el siguiente ataque de la gran sombra hizo que reaccionara, ya que con su espada se interpuso entre este y Kino. Sin embargo Yoh notó algo en ese ataque, era sustancialmente menos poderoso que los anteriores, pero por que? Podía ser que la fuerza de la sombra empezara a acabarse?... viendo la situación completa de nuevo, no, no era asi, la sombra habia cedido un poco de su fuerza al haber creado a las otras dos, es decir, no era posible que existiera una cantidad de sombras infinitas como lo pensaba antes, para crearlas requería sacrificar cierta cantidad de poder y asi tener la habilidad de multiplicarse.

Yoh vio que Anna mantenía una buena pelea con las sombras gracias a sus demonios, esto quito un poco de carga de él de forma que volvió a concentrarse en la pelea con la gran sombra; Mientras esto ocurría Mei no perdía de vista a Kino y Kino aunque no pudiera ver, tenía la mirada fija en su antigua compañera también.

Miyu no quería perder más el tiempo con Michael, pero él no le cedería el paso; el muchacho sabía que de hacerlo Miyu iría en contra de Anna ya que veía como de vez en cuando observaba su parte de la pelea.

 **-MIYU: QUITATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**

 **-MIKE: Si tanto lo quieres vas a tener que quitarme tu** {lanzándose de nuevo al ataque}

Michael solo había usado por el momento su mano derecha, a la que correspondía la Oz dorada, pero aun así podía ponerse a la par con Miyu que atacaba casi que a matar, de eso el estaba seguro.

Anna uso el rosario de los 1080 y logró destruir una de las dos sombras con que peleaba, pero al parecer eso solo había logrado enfurecer más a la gigante que peleaba contra Yoh, la gran sombra empezaba a sentirse en desventaja, se suponía que para entonces ya debía haber absorbido a las sacerdotisas restantes para poder tener el poder suficiente y eliminar a Yoh y Anna, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería. Mei sintió lo que la sombra trasmitía así que intento pasarle la mayor cantidad de energía posible ella misma.

El cuerpo de Mei empezaba a desprender una poderosa aura un tanto oscura, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente la de Kino, que vio una oportunidad.

 **-KINO: [Mei nunca se va a detener, no le importa ni siquiera acabar su fuerza y vida en esto, tendré que… ponerle un alto yo misma si quiero salvar el templo y a las chicas]**

Miyu estaba dando la espalda a la escena anteriormente descrita mientras hacía frente a Michael, pero este que si pudo ver lo que pasaba y los movimientos que empezaba a hacer Kino con su rosario y apuntando a Mei, no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo y pasar de largo a Miyu.

 **-KINO [Si me voy al infierno por esto será un precio pequeño que pagar… perdóname Mei]… ejecución** {dicho como un leve suspiro}

Michael corrió con todo lo que tenía y lo logró, antes de que el rosario de Kino tocará a Mei, el chico lo golpeo con la Oz de su mano, lanzándolo a lo lejos y dejando perplejo a todos los testigos de la escena.

 **-KINO: Pero… porque muchacho? Que no ves que es la única forma de acabar con esto!?**

La cara de Michael demostraba mucho enojo, el no era el mayor fan de Mei, de su plan ni de sus métodos, pero aun asi, ella aun era muy importante para el, siempre lo sería, y si bien una cosa era detenerla, otra muy distinta era hacerlo asesinándola.

Mei respiraba pesadamente, le había pasado gran parte de su energía a la gran sombra, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la forma en que Michael la había protegido, le provocaba cierto sentimiento cálido en su pecho, uno que pensó que había perdido hace años.

Michael levantó su Oz casi que amenazando a Kino con atacarla,p ero no lo haría, solo quería mantenerla lejos de Mei mientras él pensaba en cómo podría acabar con la sombra sin que Mei y Miyu intervinieran. Sin embargo Yoh al estar tan cerca y ver la situación se apresuro a atacar a Michael, envistiendolo con gran fuerza para alejarlo de su abuela.

 **-MEI: Curioso, al parecer lo que dicen es cierto, nuestro problemas y batallas terminan pasando a nuestros hijos, y en tu caso, a los hijos de tus hijos.** {Viendo la mirada asesina que se dirigían los muchachos y la forma en que se paraban después de la caída en modo de defensa}

- **YOH: De qué diablos está hablando? {** Mirando fijamente a Mike y aun en pose de ataque con la espada}… **que relación tienes tú con esta mujer?**

La cara de Mike no perdía seriedad ni temple ante las palabras de Mei ni de Yoh, además el tampoco bajaba la guardia.

 **-MIYU:** {llegando muy campante} ¿ **Aaa, que nunca se los dijimos? UPS!** {Simulando inocencia} **Ella** {señalando a Mei} **Es MI madre y además de eso, la madre de Michael** {hablando fuertemente y mirando a Anna con malicia}

Anna estaba lo suficientemente cerca para haber escuchado lo dicho por Miyu, y a decir verdad había sido como un baldado de agua helada para ella, seguida del paso de un huracán, había quedado muda y un tanto devastada; como podía ser? Cuantas mentiras más le había dicho el muchacho? Que más escondía? Como pudo ser tan idiota!?

La sombra con la que luchaba Anna aprovechó el momento de confusión de la chica y pasando a los dos guardianes, golpeo con fuerza a la rubia, dejándola en el piso. Mike e Yoh vieron con preocupación como la chica caia, pero aun así ninguno se movió ni un poco, no podían bajar la guardia, Yoh no dejaría indefensa a Kino y Michael a Mei.

La gran sombra sabia que Michael no jugaría a favor de ellos una vez continuara la batalla, y si las cosas seguían asi no pasaría mucho antes de que perdieran y fuera nuevamente desterrada quien sabe a dónde, asi que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, inicio una distracción mientras la otra sombra que habia creado y seguia en pie debilitaba a Anna lo suficiente para tener la oportunidad de tomarla y arrebatarle sus poderes ...y su vida. La gran sombra miró de medio lado a Mei, enseguida los ojos de la anciana brillaron por una milésima de segundo de un color rojo sangre, igual que lo hacían los de la gran sombra. Un segundo después Mei empezó a levantar su rosario muy lentamente y temblando un poco, el movimiento llamando la atención de todos allí, esperando a ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, lo siguiente que hizo fue algo que ninguno espero y menos después de la declaración de Miyu; el rosario de Mei empezó a brillar con fuerza y una vez reunión suficiente energía en este un gran rayo salió impactando a Michael en la espalda.

La cara de asombro de Yoh y Anna no era nada en comparación a la de Miyu, ni en sus sueños más locos pensó que algo asi sucedería, por que Mei había atacado a su tan querido Michael? No podía ser!?

Yoh enseguida se agacho a ayudarlo, no entendía lo que pasaba pero lo que habían hecho no estaba bien.

 **-YOH: Estás bien?** {viendo que le costaba un poco levantarse}

 **-MIKE: Tú que crees** {llevando su mano con cuidado a su espalda}

El golpe había sido fuerte, pero gracias al cielo, no letal. Michael miró enseguida a Mei, ella actuaba bastante extraño, no solo porque nunca pensó que lo atacrá por la espalda y de esa manera, sino porque sus ojos parecían mirar a la nada, pero aun asi podía ver unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, luego miro a la gran sombra, estaba bastante quieta era muy sospechoso. Anna intentaba abrirse paso, pero la sombra con la que peleaba no se lo dejaba fácil, empezaba a cansarse de la confusa situación!

Mei empezaba a temblar de forma extraña, y entre más lo hacía más energía negativa parecía despedir.

 **-KINO: Ya entiendo porque no había podido encontrar la esencia de Mei… es porque ya no existe**

 **-YOH: Pero abuela de que estás hablando ella está..**

 **-KINO: más allá que poseída, su esencia ha sido sustancialmente alterada y corrompida por el espíritu de las sombras, ahora Mei es solo una herramienta más de destrucción para ese demonio**

Mike miró a Mei con duda, podría ser? Era la única explicación que concordaba con lo que habían vivido y lo que el mismo pensaba. Yoh se pusó en pose de ataque, los movimientos de Mei eran casi que frenéticos y no sabía si esperar a que algo peor pasará

 **-MIKE: Woo woo wooo** {poniéndose frente a Yoh y su espada} **que estás haciendo!?**

 **-YOH: Yo, lo siento Michael pero ya escuchaste a la abuela, ella ya no es una persona, es una extensión de ese espíritu maligno, no mas mira lo que te hizo**

 **-MIKE: No, claro que no lo es!** {dicho con mucho enojo}

Yoh miró con confusión a Michael, si en verdad era su madre era obvio que no quería que la lastimaran, pero por el otro lado…

 **-MIYU: Michael tiene razón, dejen de decir estupideces! Y enfrente su destino**! {Sonrisa maligna}

Miyu creó nuevamente su posesión en sus manos y se dirigió directo a Kino, gracias a los grandes espíritus la anciana ni lenta ni tonta interpuso su rosario en el camino deteniendo el golpe y amarrando una de las manos de Miyu con este.

 **-MIYU: PERO COMO!?** {Haciendo fuerza para soltarse}

- **KINO: Muchachita malcriada y mal agradecida! Como puede ser que ni enseñándote aprendiste nada!** {Jalando con fuerza el rosario y haciéndola caer al piso}

Miyu sentía como la presión del rosario de Kino sobre su muñeca aumentaba y no solo eso, empezaba a succionar su poder poco a poco, pero entonces tuvo una repentina idea, si Kino queria robar su energía, la dejaría hacerlo y con el mayor de los gustos. Miyu tomo con su mano libre el rosario que la sujetaba y empezó a emitir más energía, haciendo que el rosario de Kino empezaba a calentarse y cambiar de color, el rosario dejaba de ser blanco y empezaba a tornarse, gris y por ultimo negro; Kino vio las intensiones de Miyu pero no la soltó, ella podría con esa pequeña arpía, o eso pensó. El rosario de Kino empezó a ceder ante la presión y la oscuridad y lentamente una pequeñas grietas empezaron a formarse en el, Kino intento retirarlo pero ahora quien no lo dejaba ir era Miyu.

 **-MIYU: Le enseñare lo que una verdadera sacerdotisa puede hacer** {sonrisa cínica}

Miyu expulsó gran cantidad de energía haciendo que el rosario de Kino se reventara en mil pedazos. Kino empezaba a sudar y preocuparse, estaba ahora casi que desprotegida; mientras tanto Yoh y Mike observaban los extraños movimientos de Mei, cada uno pensando que debía hacer? Y no solo eso, la gran sombra también actuaba de forma extraña, parecia casi que inestable, al parecer no habría un mejor momento para atacarla, pensaron Yoh y Michael al tiempo, sin embargo..

 **-MEI: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

La anciana cayó violentamente en sus rodillas y luego por completo al psio después de una cuantas convulsiones; Michael se apresuro a ir a su lado, ella parecía estar en mucho dolor.

 **-MIKE: Madre, que sucede? Qué es?**

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron con lentitud para poder ver al chico

 **-MEI: Michael, tu y Miyu deben de salir de aquí cuanto antes** …{hablando bajo y con mucho esfuerzo} **yo… pensé que la controlaba pero al parecer ella me controla a mi.. y está…. Tan fuera de control..**

Michael ya se daba una idea de a qué se refería Mei, más cuando vio como la sombra empezaba a agrandarse a uno cuantos metros de ellos.

- **MIKE: Tranquila madre, yo acabaré con ella**

Michael se fue a levantar pero sintió como la mano de Mei no lo soltaba

 **-MEI: NOO**

 **-MIKE: No puedes hablar enserio! Estoy segura que casi te mata y aun asi la proteges!**

 **-MEI: No** {tomando aire} **no es eso, es solo que… yo soy parte de ella y ella es parte de mi, si yo sobrevivo ella lo hará también**

Michael cambio su semblante a uno de mayor confusión, no entendía que demonios quería decir Mei, o esperaba que no estuviera entendiendo.

 **-MEI: Si quieres acabar con ella Michael, también deberás acabar conmigo**

Los ojos de Michael se agrandaron de sobre manera

 **-MEI: Por eso prefiero que se marchen antes de que salgan heridos, yo… debo acabar con lo que empecé** {tratando de sentarse y recomponerse}

Yoh no había tenido la oportunidad de ir en contra de la sombra cuando vio la situación de su abuela frente a Miyu, asi que intervino con su espada

- **MIYU: Que no te cansas de jugar al héroe {** lanzando varios ataques al chico con sus manos}

Yoh los esquivo como pudo, definitivamente la chica era mucho más hábil de lo que habia dejado ver alguna vez

 **-YOH: Y tú no te cansas de hacer de villana?**

 **-MIYU: Sabes Yoh, desde el primer momento en que te conocí tuve una duda… como podía existir alguien TAN PATETICO!**

 **-YOH: Pues eso no parecía cuando no dejabas de hostigarme y ponerme en las peores situaciones** {lanzando n ataque con su espada que la chica detuvo con sus dos manos frente a su cara con una sonrisa}

 **-MIYU: Las peores? No lo parecieran** {gran sonrisa perversa} **acéptalo Yoh para estar en esas situaciones se necesitan dos**! {Dándole una patada en las costillas con fuerza y empezando la espada lejos de ella}

Yoh cayó en el suelo en ese momento y la chica no perdió el tiempo, rápidamente puso uno de sus pies sobre el torso del muchacho empezando a ejercer presión en donde ya lo había golpeado. Yoh miró a su lado, su espada estaba cerca, pero no a su alcance.

 **-MIYU: Mentiría si digo que no voy a disfrutar esto...**

Miyu levantó su mano y con rapidez lanzó un golpe en dirección al muchacho, Yoh por un momento pensó que había sido un gran descuido de parte de ella ya que no había dado en el blanco, sino que en el piso muy cerca de él; pero sus pensamientos se borraron al ver la gran sonrisa de Miyu a pocos centímetros de su cara y más aun cuando sintió que el suelo era algo tibio empezaba a hundirse en el. Miyu no perdió la oportunidad y besó la nariz de Yoh antes de dar un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de allí.

 **-MIYU: Es una lástima que no nos hayamos podido divertir más ;)**

Apenas Miyu se quitó de encima Yoh se giró sobre si tratando de tomar su espada, pero aun estaba lejos y la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba hundido en la sombra que había creado Miyu; no sería tan fácil salir de allí asi no más, que debía hacer?

Miyu hizo como si se limpiara las manos y volteo a mirar con una sonrisa a la gran sombra

 **-MIYU: Creo que te conseguí un poco de alimento**

Sin embargo al ver el estado de Mei y a Michael junto a ella se alarmo mucho

 **-MIYU: Madre! Que sucedió!?**

Pero Mei estaba ahora inconsciente, el estrés en la cara de Miyu era muy notorio.

 **-MIKE: Ella dijo que debíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes**

 **-MIYU: QUE! PERO LA MISION!?**

 **-MIKE: CALLATE POR UNA VEZ! No ves el estado en que está, como puedes decir tantas estupideces!?**

 **-MIYU: Para ti son estupideces! Para ella es… el objetivo final de su vida!... yo misma me encargaré … tu sácala de aquí…**

Michael se paró para detener a Miyu

 **-MIKE: NO! que no ves lo que sucede! Ese monstruo** {señalando a la gran sombra} **solo se aprovecho de los sentimientos de mamá para hacerse más fuerte! Ni siquiera le importa ella o lo que quiere! No ves como la dejo!**

Miyu miró con confusión a Mike y algo de miedo, el estaba bastante serio

 **-MIYU: No, eso solo lo dices tú por qué quieres salvar el estúpido templo y ser el héroe de Anna**

 **-MIKE: POR FAVOR MIYU! QUE TAN CIEGA PUEDES SER!**

 **-KINO: Miyu {** acercándose a los jóvenes} **escucha a tu hermano; yo conocí a tu madre cuando era muy joven y se que aunque tuvimos nuestras rencillas y diferencias ella nunca haría algo como esto…**

Miyu más que convencida por las palabras de Kino se sintió más molesta. Mei había educado a Miyu para odiar a Kino, eso no iba a cambiar simplemente, todo no sonaba más que como una forma de salvar el estúpido templo!

 **-MIYU: Siempre supe que serias un estorbo cumpliendo la misión {** mirando con enojo a Mike **}… Ni siquiera entiendo que demonios ve mamá en ti!**

Miyu levantó su mano y la energía negativa que emitía parecía llamar la atención de la gran sombra que aun parecía algo expectante sobre el encuentro de Anna y la situación de Yoh; la gran sombra quería, es más necesitaba energía, el altercado no tan notorio que tuvo con Mei la había debilitado un poco ya que Mei casi rompe su conexión cuando la sombra le había ordenado tomar la energía de Michael y Mei se había opuesto, teniendo como consecuencia la situación en la que estaban.

La gran sombra se deslizo lentamente hasta donde Miyu…

 **-MIYU: Es hora de terminar la misión! Si mamá no puede hacerlo, entonces yo lo haré por ella; te ofrezco mis poderes para lograrlo!**

La gran sombra sonrió ampliamente y sin más toco la mano de Miyu haciendo que una enorme concentración de energía oscura empezara a agitar el ambiente y la sombra a crecer.

Anna observaba con preocupación todo el panorama, ahora solo tenía uno de sus guardianes, la sombra había acabado con el otro, y lo que más le preocupaba de todo, la posición de Yoh, el chico se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas del suelo para salir del agujero hecho por la sombra en que lo dejo Miyu, pero seria cuestión de tiempo para que el chico fuera succionado por completo.

La sombra se abalanzó sobre Anna de nuevo pero Zenki la intercepto en el aire a unos cuantos centímetros. Anna aprovecho la oportunidad para ir con Yoh, pero no la sombra no lo permitiría, se desvaneció en los pies de Zenki haciendo que el golpe de este fuera a la nada y reapareció en un santiamén frente a Anna haciendo que frenará en seco para no caer en esta y quedar en la misma situación de Yoh.

 **-ANNA [Que debo hacer? No puedo seguir gastando energía en vano, no mientras el espíritu de las sombras siga en pie, pero si no hago algo ahora…lo mejor será..]**

Zenki se apresuro a llegar a donde Anna ya que parecía que la sombra intentaría golpearla de nuevo, pero a diferencia de las otras veces el demonio solo siguió derecho, haciendo que Anna recibiera el golpe con su rosario como podía; Anna había enviado a Zenki a ayudar a Yoh, si no lo hacía ahora podía ser muy tarde después, además era obvio que la sombra con la que luchaba no la dejaría acercarse más al muchacho. Yoh vio como Zenki llegaba a toda velocidad y donde estaba a el, parecía que golpearía a la sombra…

 **-YOH: NO! Si lo haces solo te va a atrapar como a mi!**

Zenki se detuvo en seco, Anna estaba luchando cerca pero no le ponía atención, estaba el solo con Yoh y sabia lo que su ama quería, salvar al castaño a toda costa. El demonio analizo la situación rápidamente, la espada del chico estaba cerca a lo mejor con ella podría hacer algo. Yoh vio que Zenki iba rápidamente por la espada, pero pensaba en como la usaría, con un brazo se sostenía como podía mientras el otro la estaba dentro de la sombra sin ser de gran ayuda. Sin embargo las acciones de Zenki iban encaminadas de otra manera, el demonio tomo la espada y tomando impulso salto empuñándola al centro de la sombra.

Yoh estaba bastante sorprendido, no entendía que pensaba el demonio! Pero a lo mejor terminaría como el, y de paso su espada también!, pero no fue asi, una vez Zenki cayó con la centro de la sombra y la espada pareció empezar a hundirse lentamente el demonio empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía y a canalizarla a través de la espada; el poder era tanto que la espada parecía emitir rayos rojos del color del demonio, esto pareció tener efecto ya que la sombra empezó a descompensarse, Yoh sentía la turbulencia dentro de esta, pero así pudo liberar su otro brazo y mayor parte de su cuerpo momentos antes de que la sombra explotara en si y lo arrojara lejos.

Yoh cayó a varios metros del lugar y cerca de él su espada, pero no había señales del demonio ni de la sombra. Yoh se paró rápidamente y fue a ayudar a Anna, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, la chica acababa de perder a su otro guardián en la pelea por ayudarlo.

Anna había sentido la repentina disminución de furyoku, Zenki también había sido destruido; era ella con su rosario en contra de la sombra.

- **YOH: Ya estoy aquí!** {llegando junto a ella en pose de defensa}

 **-ANNA: Te tomo bastante**

 **-YOH: JIJI Gracias por..**

 **-ANNA: Ni lo menciones** {esquivando el golpe de la sombra}

Michael y Kino miraban con temor como la sombra acrecentaba su tamaño entre más poder de Miyu recibía.

 **-KINO: Pero como! Pareciera que esa chica tiene poder ilimitado!**

Michael la miró con seriedad

 **-MIKE: No es eso, ella puede canalizar la energía negativa en el ambiente y este sitio, vaya que tiene bastante.**

 **-KINO: Como lo sabes?** {con duda y preocupación}

 **-MIKE {** levantando su mano izquierda y formando una Oz oscura con está **} Porque yo también, puedo hacerlo**


	36. preparandose para el ataque final

Anna e Yoh acabaron con la sombra que enfrentaban rápidamente, no podían perder más tiempo viendo lo que sucedía con Miyu y el enorme espíritu de las sombras.

Tan pronto como Miyu dejó de brindarle poder a la monstruosa y enorme sombra esta se abalanzo sobre Kino y Michael; suerte para la anciana que el chico fue lo bastante hábil y poderoso para contrarrestar el ataque con la oscura os de su mano y de causar algo de daño a la sombra con la os dorada de la otra; parecía que la oscura soportaba mejor los ataques y golpes, pero que la dorada era mas eficiente al momento de causarle daño. Miyu trataba de retomar el aliento ese había sido un gran esfuerzo, pero había valido totalmente la pena al ver como habia aumentando en tamaño la sombra.

- **MIYU: Bien acabamos rápido aqui para poder ir por las sacerdotisas que quedan y luego destruiremos el lugar, no quedará ni el menor rastro de que algún día existió el templo de Osore.** {sonrisa malévola}

La sombra rugio con gran fuerza y ferocidad, estaba de acuerdo principalmente por qué una vez consumiera el alma de Anna, Michael e Yoh ya no necesitaría a Miyu ni mucho menos a Mei, tendría suficiente por años; al fin y al cabo la principal razón del espíritu de las sombras para unirse a Mei en un inició era porque sabía que con ella podría llegar a obtener mucho más poder y no se había equivocado, Mei la había ayudado a alimentarse y fortalecerse por años con el incentivo de cumplir su venganza con la ayuda de la gran sombra, lo que Mei nunca noto si no hasta esa entonces era que ella no utilizaba a la sombra, sino que la sombra la utilizaba a ella.

Cuando Yoh y Anna estuvieron frente a la sombra esta no perdió ni un segundo y creó varias sombras pequeñas de forma que no se entrometieran en su pelea con Michael, con las habilidades que Mei le había enseñado al chico durante los años de entrenamiento, el poder de Yoh y las habilidades de Anna con el rosario de los 1080 el enorme demonio sombra no podía solo arriesgarse.

Anna e Yoh se vieron rápidamente rodeados.

 **-YOH: Cuantas crees que sean? {** mirando con duda, estaban totalmente rodeados}

- **ANNA: Eso no importa, tenemos que acabar con ellas cómo sea** {alistando el rosario de los 1080 en sus manos, era el momento de probar las técnicas que ella misma había introducido para la ocasión }

Como una enorme ola de oscuridad las sombras se abalanzaron sobre la pareja, Kino y Michael se preocuparon bastante al ver la escena. Yoh y Anna parecían haber quedado sepultados, pero casi que un minuto entero después, el arrume de sombras parecía empezar a temblar y derrumbarse mientras que un poco de luz empezaba a filtrarse entre ellas y por último eran aventadas con gran fuerza lejos de allí por la luz que provenía del centro de estás.

Cuando las sombras salieron expulsadas de allí lo único que se podía ver eran Yoh y Anna en cunclillas abrazados con fuerza, los ojos cerrados mientras Anna sostenía contra la espalda de Yoh el rosario de los 1080. Kino y Mike sintieron un alivio instantáneo, pero aun asi varias de las pequeñas sombras habían sobrevivido y empezaban a reagruparse para atacar de nuevo.

- **MIKE: Es suficiente Miyu! detén esta locura de una vez!** {golpeando al espíritu de las sombras con tal fuerza que le arrancó un brazo y lo hizo emitir un agudo chillido}

 **-MIYU: No mientras aun exista el templo de Osore**

Mike la miró con preocupación e incredulidad, que debia hacer? Miyu era en verdad muy necia, pero aun asi y para su desgracia era parte de su familia fuera como fuera y asi estuviera tan loca como estaba. Michael esperaba poder acabar con la enorme sombra antes de que algo malo pasará y de que Miyu volviera a transferirle energía, esperaba que no lo hiciera de nuevo o podría terminar como Mei.

Yoh y Anna peleaban espalda contra espalda, las sombras no dejaban de aparecer y atacarlos!

- **ANNA: A este paso acabaremos nuestro furyoku antes de siquiera acabar con la mitad**

Yoh miró hacia donde se encontraba Mike luchando con la enorme sombra con todo lo que tenia.

- **YOH: todas estas sombras son derivadas de la grande, si acabamos con esa a lo mejor las demás desaparezcan**

Anna giró levemente su cabeza para ver a la enorme sombra luchar, a lo mejor Yoh tenía razón.

 **-ANNA: entonces, como podemos llegar a ella?** {aprisionando varias sombras con el rosario y haciéndolas desaparecer}

 **-YOH: Que no crees que Michael lo logre solo?**

 **-ANNA: mmmm, no podemos confiar en que termine el trabajo**

Yoh ya se imaginaba el porque de lo que decía Anna, al decir verdad la declaración de Miyu sobre la relación del chico con ella y con la tal Mei, la forma en que defendio a la anciana aún después de que lo atacó, y el tipo de poderes que parecía poseer, eran mas que suficiente para desconfiar de el muchacho.

 **-ANNA: Además creo tener justo lo necesario para lograrlo yo misma**

Yoh despedazo otra sombra a la mitad con su espada, al decir verdad el y su posesión de objetos no causaban un daño real en ellas, por mucho las molestaba y aturdía un poco, la que en verdad las eliminaba del todo era Anna.

- **YOH: Bien, entonces... qué quieres que haga?**

 **-ANNA: Tienes contigo el colgante en que introdujiste la técnica de la luz?**

Yoh metió su mano dentro de su camisa, estaba tan acostumbrado al colgante que hizo con ayuda de Anna que casi que había olvidado que era principalmente un arma.

 **-ANNA: Bien** {viendo que si lo tenía} **, vas a tener que arreglártelas mientras llego hasta donde Michael y le digo que venga a ayudarte mientras yo termino esto de una buena vez con ese demonio**

 **-YOH: umm, yo no necesito de su ayuda**

 **-ANNA: Yoh no me vengas con esas ...**

 **-YOH: no, no lo digo por eso Anna, es solo que... viendo lo eficientes que son sus ataques contra esa cosa podría serte de más ayuda a ti**

 **-ANNA: Pero...**

 **-YOH: yo estaré bien, no te preocupes... ten cuidado** {pequeña sonrisa}

No habiendo más que decir Yoh apartó con su técnica de la espada fugas la mayor cantidad de sombras para abrirle el camino a Anna. La rubia lo miró con seriedad y pasó rápidamente entre las sombras que Yoh acababa de derribar para llegar enseguida junto a Michael.

El chico no despegaba su mirada de la enorme sombra, pero sabia que Anna se encontraba unos cuantos pasos detras de el.

 **-ANNA: Yo me encargare, tu ve con Yoh ...si en verdad quieres ayudar en algo**

Otro gran corte a la sombra que quiso abalanzarse sobre el y Anna tan pronto ella se acercó.

- **MIKE: Tienes una forma de acabar con esta cosa?** {mirando a la enorme sombra despectivamente}

 **-ANNA: Por supuesto que la tengo**

 **-MIKE: Bien, lo que sea que vayas a hacer será mejor que lo hagas ya mismo** {viendo que Miyu ya se veía mucho más tranquila y compuesta, era cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera a entrometer}

Anna vio a donde miraba Mike y entendió lo que el pensaba.

- **ANNA: Ve con Yoh** {poniendo el rosario en posición}

- **MIKE: Ni de riesgo** {manteniendo su posición de defensa frente a la chica}, l **a principal razón por la que vine hoy aquí es para cerciorarme de que no salgas lastimada**

 **-ANNA: jmm que curioso, pensé que estabas aquí por tu madre y hermana**

Mike volteo levemente a mirarla, que no era obvio que no era momento de reclamos?

- **MIKE: Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer {** recibiendo otro ataque de la gran sombra con sus oses}

Anna dio un largo suspiro, rápidamente volteó a mirar a Yoh el parecia estar arreglandoselas bien manteniendo ocupadas a las demás sombras. La chica miró rápidamente el sitio; Mei estaba en el suelo a varios metros de la enorme sombra, un poco mas cerca pero aun varios pasos atras de donde la sombra y Mike peleaban Miyu parecía tratar de tomar aire y mantener la concentración para seguir no mas parada allí; y un poco mas atras de ella a un lado se encontraba su maestra Kino, al parecer observándola a ella; se imagino que esperaba que actuara como lo habían planeado ya.

Anna bloqueo todo lo exterior de su mente, necesitaba mucha concentración para lo que iba a hacer. Situando el rosario de los 1080 frente a ella, empezó a focalizar su poder en este; era el momento de realizar la última tecnica como la habian ingeniado ya hace un tiempo con Kino. La tecnica se trataba en absorber en la última cuenta libre del rosario el poder de las sombras, era algo complicado y más pudiendo sentir cuanta energía negativa irradiaba ese demonio, una vez lo lograra, si es que lo hacía, debía purificar constantemente el rosario de forma que este pudiera mantener el equilibrio de las fuerzas que habian dentro de este. Anna mantenía los ojos cerrados, el rosario empezaba a brillar en sus manos entre mas se enfocaba, la chica sentía como su furyoku recorría cada una de las esferas hasta que encontró la única que quedaba vacía; cuando eso sucedio Anna abrió los ojos de golpe y miró directamente a los ojos a la enorme sombra.

El espíritu de las sombras sintió un gran escalofrió y cuando miró hacia al frente buscando una explicación a ese repentino sentimiento se cruzó con la dura y fija mirada de la rubia sacerdotisa. La sombra vio el rosario de los 1080 alistandose al parecer para atacar en cualquier momento, por lo cual no lo pensó más y se arrojó contra la chica, no pensaba darle la oportunidad, aun cuándo no tenía claro que iba a suceder; sin embargo había olvidado que Michael estaba allí, listo para interceptarlo con sus filosas oses.

La gran sombra al verse detenida en sus varios intentos de avanzar contra la sacerdotisa busco al rededor cualquie tipo de ayuda; pero sus otras sombras estaban en una misma situación en la que Yoh y su espada les impedían el paso! Miro a Mei casi que buscando como en el pasado su ayuda, pero al verla inconsciente recordó lo ocurrido, era inútil; tendría acaso que huir y ya?, no había otra opción, y una nada mala en su opinión y más para el caso... Miyu.

La sombra miró a la muchacha, sabía que habia gastado bastante fuerza al otorgarle tanto poder, pero aun asi de algo le serviría...

 **-ESPÍRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [Miyu... Miyu... Miyu...]**

Miyu se exaltó bastante, le parecía haber escuchado que alguien la llamaba... pero quien? y de donde?

 **-ESPÍRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [Miyu... Soy yo... hablando directo en tu mente]**

Miyu se sobresalto de nuevo! la única persona que sabia que podia hacer tal cosa por lo que le había comentado su madre era...

- **MIYU: [Espíritu de las sombras?]** {mirando a la gran sombra con duda}

- **ESPÍRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [ Así es... Miyu, quieres ver la meta de tu madre cumplida?]**

 **-MIYU: [Por supuesto que si! para eso estoy aquí! ]**

- **ESPÍRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [Entonces debes detener a Anna enseguida, por que estoy seguro que de alguna forma encontró una forma para destruirme]**

Miyu dirigió rápidamente y con mucho odiola mirada hacia donde estaba la rubia, que demonios estaba haciendo!?; lo único seguro era que algo hacia

 **-ESPÍRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: [Se que es mucho pedir después de que me diste tanta energía y poder ... pero es necesario que lo hagas si quieres que salgamos victoriosos hoy]**


	37. el final de la batalla

Miyu tomo aire, si bien aun se sentía algo débil tenia aun mucho por dar de si! Miyu corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde Anna, sabía que en cuanto Yoh o Michael la vieran no dudarían en atravesarse en su camino, mientras corría su mano derecha empezó a despedir la típica aura negra que cuando atacaba.

Anna vio la intensión de Miyu pero aun así no se movió ni un milímetro, tenía que estar muy concentrada y enfocada para lo que iba a hacer.

 **-MIYU: Hasta aquí llegaste! Jaaa!**

Miyu se lanzó directo a la chica con su mano lista para dar un golpe certero; Yoh y Mike se alarmaron mucho cuando vieron lo que ocurría, no había forma de que llegaran a tiempo!

Pero cuando la mano de Miyu estuvo lo bastante cerca de la chica se detuvo de golpe.

 **-MIYU: QUE! PERO QUE DIABLOS!?**

La mano de la chica no podía avanzar por mucho que quería ni llegar a Anna, la rubia se encontraba dentro de un escudo.

Aunque Miyu intentaba con todo penetrar el escudo no podía hacerlo! Anna no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, sin embargo le fue difícil evitar sonreír por la sorpresa que se había llevado Miyu y lo molesta que se encontraba.

A Yoh el alma le volvió al cuerpo, al igual que a Mike al ver que la chica estaba bien: sin embargo ambos sabían que el escudo no duraría para siempre; tenían que encontrar una forma de ayudarla mientras preparaba su ataque final. El espíritu de las sombras observaba como Miyu intentaba inútilmente penetrar el escudo de la rubia, esto solo lo inquietaba más aun, que no podría detenerla!? Necesitaba otra estrategia pero ya mismo!, miró alrededor, pensando que podía usar en su beneficio, de pronto una idea impacto su mente; varias de las sombras con las que luchaba Yoh desaparecieron de golpe, el chico miró a su alrededor esperando algún tipo de ataque sorpresa, no era coherente que simplemente se fueran asi y ya, pero aun tenía que lidiar con las que seguían allí. Las sombras perdidas reaparecieron rápidamente detrás de Kino que se encontraba mayormente desprotegida ya que Miyu había destruido su rosario.

Kino sintió las presencias aparecer tras de ella pero no se movió, era como si no le diera importancia, la enorme sombra sonrió viendo de reojo la escena, aun más cuando las tres sombras tras de Kino se fusionaron en una de mayor tamaño y fuerza para acabarla. Kino dio un largo suspiro, sentía el aura fría de las sombras en su espalda, ella sabía bien que debía hacer, conocía la situación, sus capacidades y limitaciones, además de lo que en verdad era importante salvar allí.

La sombra tras de Kino se precipito sobre ella, hasta aquí llegaría la mujer… de no ser porque ella no habia nacido ayer y tampoco era como parecía verla el enemigo, una pobre anciana que necesitara protección. Kino giró velozmente y estiro su mano sosteniendo un pergamino que sacó de su manga poniéndolo sobre la sombra que al contacto sintió como una gran descarga de energía recorría todo su ser y haciéndola lanzar un horrible y agudo chillido que llamó la atención de los demás.

Yoh no podía creerlo! Su abuela había estado muy cerca! Qué demonios! El chico no espero más y usando el colgante que había creado en conjunción con su furyoku creó un brillo tan grande que consumió a las sombras que estaba alrededor de el; luego de esto corrió hasta donde Kino ya que si bien la anciana había aturdido a la sombra, no era suficiente.

 **-KINO: Tu furyoku… está muy bajo {** sintiendo la cercanía de Yoh}

 **-YOH: Será el suficiente** {sudando un poco}

A decir verdad Yoh no había querido usar el colgante antes porque sabía que tomaría mucha energía activar la técnica a ese nivel y proporción como para que alcanzara a tantas sombras, pero tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su abuela.

El espíritu de las sombras estaba más molesto ahora! Había gastado gran parte del poder que le había dado Miyu en las sombras que Yoh acababa de destruir, estaba quedándose sin opciones y sin energía para destruir a los tres enemigos a quien se enfrentaba. Miró de nuevo a Miyu, seguía intentando llegar a Anna, pero no estaba ni cerca aun!, Anna terminaría de preparar su ataque antes de que la muchacha pudiera hacer algo en verdad.

La sombra frente a Yoh y Kino se volvió a dividir a tres como era en un principio, para luego desaparecer de golpe al deslizarse dentro del suelo, dejando solo el pergamino usado por la anciana; Yoh y Kino no bajaron la guardia, de seguro era solo un truco.

Ahora solo quedaba a la vista una sombra, la más grande y poderosa, esto solo los hizo poner más alerta, de seguro algo tramaba, y no se equivocaban. La enorme sombra hizo lo mismo que las otras y se desintegró desapareciendo dentro del suelo.

Michael estaba alerta, por experiencia sabia que la sobra podría emerger cuando quisiera de la misma manera, miró a su alrededor, luego a donde Yoh y Kino y por último a donde Anna y Miyu.

Aunque Anna vio como la sombra desparecía no bajó su escudo ni dejó de preparar el ataque, ya casi estaba listo. Miyu solo intentar sacar a Anna de su escudo.

Yoh miraba con duda los alrededores, cuál sería el siguiente paso? la situación era bastante extraña, ¿qué la sombra solo había escapado y ya? Pero no! al contrario, la sombra de materializo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a espaldas de Anna, pero antes de que Michael, Yoh o si quiera Kino pudieran reaccionar a la reaparición se vieron sorprendidos por la re aparición de las otras tres pequeñas sombras justo debajo de los pies de cada uno de ellos! Estas intentaban devorarlos como a las sacerdotisas.

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: Bien, tienes dos opciones; bajas el escudo y entregas el rosario o tus amigos son devorados por mis sirvientes** {voz rasposa, profunda y maligna}

Anna miró alrededor con duda, Michael luchaba por no dejarse tragar por la sombra, mientras que Yoh se sostenía con fuerza de la espada que habia logrado clavar en el piso y con la otra sostenía a Kino que habia sido casi que totalmente devorada ya por la sombra

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS:** {viendo que aun asi Anna dudaba} **Debes saber que una vez algo es devorado por estás, ellas se cierran para devorar lo que hay dentro y es un final lento, doloroso y seguro.**

Anna estaba más en shock que hace un segundo, eso no podía ser, entonces… las otras chicas que habían sido capturadas?; los sueños con los rostros de diferentes chicas que aunque desconocidas para ella resultaban de cierto modo familiar llegaron a su mente como un rayo.

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: El tiempo se acaba Anna**

 **-ANNA: No! espera!**

Miyu detuvo sus ataques por el momento esperando a ver que diría la chica a la enorme sombra.

 **-ANNA: Si hago lo que me pides, los dejaras ir… sin dañarlos**

La sombra pareció considerarlo por un segundo

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: Bien**

 **-MIYU: COMO! PERO TIENES QUE ACABAR CON ELLOS! AL MENOS CON KINO! ES PARTE DEL TRATO**

La sombra miró con molestia a Miyu, pero esta se cayó en seguida y bajo la mirada sin decir más. Anna miró de nuevo la situación de los demás, que otra opción tenia?

Anna no era estúpida sabia que una vez bajara su escudo si la sombra no acababa con ella, de seguro Miyu lo haría, y no solo eso, no confiaba en lo más mínimo en lo que decía la sombra menos después de que Miyu dejara sus reclamos con una sola mirada asi no más.

- **ANNA: Primero sácalos de su apuro, cuando lo hagas bajaré el escudo**

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: y entregaras el rosario**

Anna asintió levemente, con un chasquido de los dedos de la enorme sombra las otras tres desaparecieron dejando a los demás en paz pero muy confundidos al respecto y más al ver a Anna frente a frente con el gran y maligno demonio.

Anna miró a Yoh por un leve momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, Yoh solo vio una cosa en los ojos de Anna, decisión!, esto lo asusto mucho, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. De la misma forma Michael, que se encontraba un poco más cerca vio la situación y supo que algo estaba muy mal.

 **-ANNA [No hay forma de en que los deje ir, mucho menos a mi…]**

La rubia empezó a estirar sus brazos para estirar los brazos para entregar el rosario, la enorme sombra sonrió para sí misma; el rosario de los 1080 y el poder de la chica servido casi que en bandeja de plata, las cosas no podían ser mejor definitivamente! Anna dio un largo suspiro, era momento de desvanecer el escudo, si había un momento ese era, ahora mismo.

Todo sucedió de manera simultánea; apenas la chica bajó el escudo y el rosario entre en contacto con lo que parecía ser la mano de la enorme y horrible sombra; la sombra sonrió levemente y Anna de la misma manera. Las tres sombras reaparecieron bajo los pies de Yoh, Kino y Michael; Anna tenía razón, no los dejaría ir, pero ella tampoco iba a dejarla salir bien librada, la sonrisa de la sombra se desvaneció de a pocos cuando sintió que su mano empezaba a ser absorbida por el rosario.

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS: PERO QUE!** {Tratando de apartarla y quedando congelada}

El aire alrededor de Anna y la sombra empezaba a agitarse con fuerza haciendo que fuera difícil ver que sucedía hasta para Miyu que estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos cubriéndose la cara ante la cantidad de viento y polvo que se levantaba.

Yoh se vio de nuevo en la misma situación con la sombra que amenazaba con absorberlos a el y a Kino, colgado de una orilla y sosteniendo a su abuela para que no fuera llevada, sin embargo Michael esta vez si previo que podía suceder un ataque parecido y en cuanto apareció la sombra bajo de el salto y al caer la apuñalo con su os dorada haciéndola explotar en si y luego cortándola con la oscura y acabando con ella definitivamente, el chico no perdió más el tiempo sy corrió hacia donde Anna ya que veía que la situación solo empeoraba. Miyu se vio desplazada unos cuantos metros por la intensidad del viendo, pero no! ella no se daba por vencida de forma que con toda sus fuerzas hizo su posesión y empezó a avanzar hacia la fuente del poder mismo que la habia empujado! Si la sombra no acababa con Anna, la única persona que se interponía prácticamente entre ella y su misión! Ella si lo haría!

La enorme sombra intentaba inútilmente zafarse, pero no podía! El agarre del rosario era demasiado fuerte, ahora sabría lo que sentían sus víctimas al ser succionadas de esa manera sin poder evitarlo; intento crear otras sombras que rodearan a la chica y la atacaran por la espalda ya que ella seguía sosteniendo el rosario al frente suyo; pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, era inútil. La pobre Anna no estaba mucho mejor, el esfuerzo que hacía para absorber al enorme demonio que aun tenía algo de resistencia y fuerza era demasiado, rezaba a los grandes espíritus el poder lograrlo ya que sus brazos y piernas empezaban a temblar con intensidad, además rezaba que Yoh, Kino y Michael pudieran zafarse de sus propios predicamentos! Ella no sabía si sobreviviría a decir verdad, pero al atrapar a la sombra al menos daría una pequeña oportunidad a los demás en el templo, eso esperaba.

Yoh miraba casi que con desesperación el casi tornado alrededor de donde hace unos segundos estaba Anna frente a la sombra entregándole el rosario, el temor en su corazón era demasiado, además el agotamiento no se quedaba atrás, no podria sujetarse por mucho más tiempo ni sujetar a Kino.

 **-AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh resista! Usted puede!**

 **-YOH:** {casi que ahogado} **no… nooo puedo** {tratando de jalar a Kino más cerca} **Anna…Annaaaa**

Amidamaru entendía la preocupación de su amo, era más que obvia

 **-AMIDA: Lo siento amo Yoh pero la densidad espiritual no me permite acercarme más y ver que sucede… además {** mirando avergonzado el suelo} **no pienso dejarlo solo, menos ahora**

Yoh no pudo soportarlo más tiempo, su mano soltó su agarre haciendo que el y Kino cayeran por completo a la oscuridad de la sombra que quería absorberlos…

Dentro de la ventisca creada por el poder de Anna Michael caminaba con cuidado y esfuerzo, tenía que acercarse al punto en que sentía la mayor energía, pero no era tan fácil, cada paso era más difícil, el ambiente parecía sofocarlo, con mucho esfuerzo pudo divisar unas siluetas más adelante, pero eso en vez de aliviarlo lo heló por completo, tenía que apresurarse!

 **-ESPIRITU DE LAS SOMBRAS:** {resignado ya que sería cuestión de segundos para que fuera totalmente absorbido por el rosario} **Es una lástima, ni aun así pudiste salvar a la persona que más querías {** sonrisa malévola}

La enorme sombra sintió cuando Yoh y Kino cayeron en la otra sombra; al menos le alegraba saber que no caería solo; sin embargo el semblante de Anna no cambio ante el comentario, no solo no podía creer en la sombra así como así, sino que no podía hacer nada más de ser cierto, lo único, dar lo mejor de si y acabar de una vez con ese maldito espíritu del demonio! Y asi vengar las muertes de todas sus víctimas. La mirada de la sombra se desvio un poco hacia la espalda de la chica llamando la atención de está y mas por la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su horrendo rostro!

Anna miro de medio lado y vio una muy decidida y sádica Miyu acercándose a toda marcha con su posesión, era inevitable la atacaría por la espalda y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto ya que no podía soltar el rosario ni moverse sin arriesgarse a perder lo que había avanzado para atrapar al espíritu de las sombras. Lo siguiente casi que sucedió en cámara lenta para la chica. Miyu se acercó con toda la intensión de matarla de un golpe por la espalda pero antes de que la interceptara algo se atravesó en el golpe de la chica.

- **ANNA** {ojos muy abiertos y en blanco} **[no… noooo… noo!]**

 **-MIYU {** dejando su sonrisa y viendo el resultado de su ataque con algo de miedo **} [no… no puede ser]**

La sombra perdió su sonrisa, era muy tarde; desgraciada Anna, inútil Miyu y especialmente mal nacido e entrometido Michael.

Cerca de allí la sombra que había absorbido a Yoh y a Kino comenzaba a vibrar de forma extraña, parecía estar bastante inestable, y lo estaba; asi como cuando Yoh y Anna escaparon de múltiples sombras que los habían casi que enterrado vivos, un poco de luz empezó a agrietar a la sombra, hasta que la luz fue lo suficiente para hacer rechinar y explotar. Yoh y Kino salieron expulsados después de esto con fuerza. Yoh se encontraba mal herido y bastante débil, pero con algo muy importante en su mano a lo que se aferraba, lo que les había salvado la vida; el colgante que había diseñado para Anna y con el cual había podido conjurar dentro de la sombra la luz que los liberó.

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh! AMO YOH!**

Yoh apenas y volvió a recuperar el sentido cuando escuchó la voz de su espíritu acompañante.

 **-YOH: Que… que sucede?** {aun en el piso pero volteando levemente para mirar el rededor}

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh venga rápido!**

Yoh se sentó de un salto, escuchar asi al viejo samurái era algo muy extraño. El chico miro a un lado y vio a su abuela inconsciente, pero aun así parecía respirar, cual era la emergencia?, pero luego su mente lo recordó… la escena antes de ser absorbido… Anna.

Yoh se levantó con dificultad y busco con su mirada rápidamente cualquier señal de la rubia y ahí fue cuando lo vio, de forma que se apresuró a acercarse a la escena.

Michael se encontraba recostado en el suelo sobre las piernas de Anna, estaba totalmente cubierto en sangre, no muy lejos de allí Miyu estaba estupefacta viendo sus manos, la chica sentía que ardían, ardían con la sangre de su hermano. La sombra no se encontraba presente ni había señales de ella, Anna lo había logrado a duras penas, pero lo había hecho.

La rubia miraba con ojos vidriosos y una gran tristeza que la consumía al chico delante de ella… el aunque estaba consciente aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con mucha dificultad, la sangrante herida que iba desde un lado de su cuello en diagonal casi hasta su corazón se lo dificultaba mucho.

 **-ANNA: No… no tenías porque…**

El chico sonrió con dificultad… no quería que esa fuera el recuerdo que quedará en la mente de Anna sobre el

 **-MIKE: Tenia que** {coaf coaf (como tociendo tociendo}} **de otra forma….** {cara de dolor} **hubiera perdido mi corazón** {tomando con dificultad la mano de Anna y poniéndola sobre su pecho sin soltarla del agarre}

Anna no pudo evitarlo el pecho de Michael estaba caliente por la sangre perdida, pero aun así parecía empezar a enfriarse muy rápidamente, las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica con intensidad.

Yoh se acercó lentamente, era una escena bastante dolorosa de ver, no sabía que hacer, quería salvar a Michael, evitarle ese dolor que parecía consumir a Anna, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

El gesto de Michael se volvió intranquilo por más que lo intentará, Anna entendió que estaba en mucho dolor más cuando apretó un poco la mano con la que sostenía la de ella.

 **-ANNA: Tranquilo, el dolor va a pasar… pronto**

Esas palabras fueron de las mas difíciles que la chica hubiera dicho en su vida. Anna miro al horizonte, era de noche, estaba bastante oscuro, el panorama era triste y desolador más después de la batalla, no podía creer como todo había sucedido y como había terminado las cosas, se maldijo por haber arrastrado a Michael a ese desastre, pero luego vio a la chica que estaba a unos pasos aun con cara estupefacta analizando sus manos y un nuevo sentimiento la invadió, el odio! Como el que nunca había sentido, por lo cual no pudo evitar que el siguiente comentario saliera de su boca.

 **-ANNA: TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA Y DE LA MISERABLE DE TU MADRE!**

Miyu reaccionó ante las palabras de Anna, no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo herido de Michael cuando giró a ver a Anna; quería decir o responder algo, pero que podía decir a su favor, la horrible verdad es que lo era… Ellas empezaron con todo el tema de la venganza, ellas involucraron a Michael un sin número de veces esperando que les ayudara de una u otra manera y ella había sido quien había lanzado con sus propias manos el ataque que lo tenía al borde de la muerte.

Los gritos de Anna a Miyu eran desgarradores, inquietaban al casi inconsciente Michael, al pobre de Yoh, a la culpable y temerosa Miyu, y a alguien más…

 **-MEI: Miyu... Michael?**

Aunque las palabras fueran suaves y casi que imperceptibles habían llegado a los helados oídos de Miyu, que con temor volteo a mirar al otro lado; Mei estaba consciente y trataba de sentarse.

Miyu miró de nuevo al cuerpo de Michael, Anna lo sostenía casi con miedo a dejarlo ir mientras la miraba con mucho odio, la chica no supo que hacer asi que lentamente camino hasta su madre, escondiendo sus manos de la vista de esta, sus manos cubiertas en sangre.

 **-MIYU: Si… madre…?**

 **-MEI: Se encuentran bien los dos?**

La mirada de Miyu era tan apagada que era imposible para Mei por muy mal que se sintiera no entender que algo pasaba, algo muy grave

- **MEI: Miyu…{** mirada de duda}

Los ojos de Miyu se llenaron de lagrimas y lentamente llevo sus manos al frente. Mei miro con curiosidad las manos de la chica, eran rojas, pero por que?

 **-MEI: Michael…** {coaf coaf}… **Michael?**

Miyu ayudó a su madre a sentarse lentamente, pero cuando lo hizo la anciana pudo ver el panorama completo, el sitio estaba desolado, destruido, era obvio que era el resultado de una gran batalla; Kino estaba un poco alejada en el piso, no habia señal alguna de la sombra, no sabia si eso la aliviaba o la preocupaba más; pero lo siguiente que vio casi que la termina de matar, Yoh estaba parado detrás de la rubia, la cual con la cabeza gacha sostenía un cuerpo que reconocía bastante bien, en sus manos.

 **-MEI: {** ojos en blanco y con mucho temor} **Michael…**

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO! BUENO DIRAN QUE TAN CORTO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Q SUBÍ JEJE PERO SI ME PONGO A SACAR UNO LARGO SE ACABA LA HISTORIA PERO YA! BUENO DE TODOS MODOS PARA ALLA VAMOS Y EVENTUALMENTE LLEGAREMOS!**

 **RESPONDIENDO ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS:**

 **NO SE MUY BIEN QUE SUCEDE CON LOS COMENTARIOS EN LA PÁGINA, YA QUE ANTES TENÍA ACTIVADO EL FILTRO DE 36 HORAS PERO HACE UNOS DÍAS LO QUITE Y AUN ASI LOS COMENTARIOS SALEN CUANDO QUIEREN; PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YO LOS LEO TODOS! YA QUE ME LLEGAN AL CORREO, ES MÁS EL OTRO DIA ME DESPERTÉ CON 43 CORREOS Y ME ALCANCE A ASUSTAR, LUEGO VI QUE ERAN NOTIFICACIONES DE REVIEWS Y NADA.. TODO VOLVIO A ESTAR BIEN Y A SER FELIZ EN EL MUNDO :)**

 **MUCHOS ME DICEN QUE QUE PENA POR NO COMENTAR CADA CAPÍTULO, NO SE PREOCUPEN ES COMO SI YO ME DISCULPARA POR NO CONTESTAR CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS, SERIA ALGO SIMPLEMENTE MUY DISTENCIOSO Y MÁS SABIENDO QUE PUEDO CONTESTAR VARIOS AL TIEMPO POR LOS TEMAS QUE TRATAN.**

 **SOBRE SI ME BASO EN EL ANIME O EN EL MANGA, LA VERDAD NO ME INCLINE PARTICULARMENTE POR SEGUIR NINGUNO; SI SIGUIERA EL MANGA HUBIERA TENIDO QUE INTEGRAR AL ESPIRITU DE LA TIERRA, TAL VES INCLUIR A HAO YA QUE AL FINAL COMO SABEN QUEDO BIEN CON TODOS Y A LO MEJOR EN ESTE CONTEXTO HASTA LOS HUBIERA QUERIDO AYUDAR; PERO TAMPOCO PUEDO DECIR QUE ME FUI POR EL LADO DEL ANIME POR QUE ANNA NO ERA MUY PODEROSA EN EL NI TENIA UN GRAN PAPEL DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA. POR LO CUAL DIGAMOS QUE EL CONTEXTO ES UN PUNTO INTERNEDIO INCLINANDOSE HACIA EL ANIME YA QUE CASI QUE PARTI DEL FINAL DE ESTE, PERO INTEGRANDO LO PODEROSA QUE ERA ANNA Y SU PASADO CON YOH QUE ESTA MAS DESARROLLADO EN EL MANGA.**

 **ACERCA DEL NIVEL DE PODERES DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES BUENO CONSIDERAR QUE SI BIEN PARA MI ANNA TAMBIÉN ES LA MAS PODEROSA (DESPUÉS DE HAO) ELLA LLEVA AÑOS SIN PRACTICAR EL ARTE DEL SHAMANISMO EN COMPARACIÓN A LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES QUE DE UNA U OTRA FORMA SI SE HAN SEGUIDO PREPARANDO, LA VENTAJA QUE TENDRÍA ELLA EN LA SITUACIÓN Y QUE LA HACE VER MUCHO MAS CALIFICADA QUE YOH PARA VENCER A LA SOMBRA ES LA NATURALEZA DE SUS PODERES, YA QUE ELLA PUEDE USAR TECNICAS MAS CERTERAS PARA EL CASO; MIENTRAS QUE YOH SI BIEN ES FUERTE SU ESTILO ES MAS LA BATALLA CUERPO A CUERPO USANDO LA POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS. PARECIERA AVECES QUE MIKE Y MIYU SON TAMBIÉN MAS PODEROSOS, PERO ES SOLO PORQUE EL MAYOR ENEMIGO EN LA HISTORIA SON LAS SOMBRAS Y ELLOS CUANDO PEQUEÑOS APRENDIERON ENTRENANDO CON ESTAS Y POR ESO SUS PODERES Y ATAQUES SON MÁS ESPECIALIZADOS PARA ESO QUE LOS DE YOH, LEN Y HORO.**

 **POR ÚLTIMO SOLO DECIRLES QUE ME ASUSTA EL NIVEL DE PERVERSIDAD DE MUCHOS DE USTEDES JAJAJA TODOS RESULTARON SER LO MAS PRO ABORTIVO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! PERO BUENO CADA QUIEN ES LIBRE DE DEJAR VOLAR SU IMAGINACIÓN HACIA DONDE QUIERA.**

 **SOBRE SI ANNA TIENE EL ABRIGO PUESTO AÚN, SI AUN LO TIENE JEJE CON LA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO EN EL BOLSILLO APESAR DE TANTO GOLPE Y CAIDA AL PISO JAJAJA.**

 **UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODOS Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR TOMAR EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTARLA; SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDAN A SABER HACIA QUE LADO DEBO ENFOCARLA O COMO PUEDO MEJORARLA :)**


	38. Un sacrificio por amor

**BUENO AQUÍ VIENE OTRO CAPITULO! ESTABA TERMINANDO DE HACER COMO UN PEQUEÑO BORRADOR DE CÓMO VAN A IR LAS COSAS DE AQUÍ AL FINAL CUANDO VI LOS ULTIMOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE DENDE, LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON! Y DB EN GENERAL JEJE, OTRA SERIE QUE AMO! ASI QUE LOS QUE COMENTARON HACIENDO REFERENCIAS AL RESPECTO SE GANARON AUN MÁS MI AFECTO :D MÁS… POR QUE CON ESOS COMENTARIOS TAN GRACIOSOS AVECES JEJE**

 **NO HABIA PENSADO MUCHO EN MANTA PERO YA QUE ALGUIEN LO TRAJÓ A COLACION TENDRA UNA PEQUEÑA APARICION MÁS ADELANTE. ACERCA DE HACER CAPITULOS MÁS LARGOS, NO ES QUE YO NO QUIERA JEJE SOLO QUE TRATO DE PUBLICAR LO QUE MEDIO VOY TERMINANDO COMO PARA NO TENERLOS ESPERANDO MUCHO TIEMPO :p ASI QUE DECIDACEN! QUIEREN CAPITULOS DE CORRIDO O ESPERANDO UN POCO MÁS PARA QUE SALGAN UN POCO MÁS LARGOS?**

 **APUNTE APARTE: I SPECIALLY WANNA THANK TO ALL THE READERS THAT EVEN THOUGH THEIR NATIVE LANGUAGE IS NOT SPANISH, THEY STILL KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO USE THE LESS POSSIBLE AMOUNT OF IDIOMS OR STRANGE WORDS THAT MIGHT HAVE A VERY SPECIFIC MEANING IN MY COUNTRY, SINCE I ALSO ENJOY READING STORIES IN OTHER LANGUAJES TO END UP SOMETIMES A LITTLE BIT LOST AND CONFUSE FOR THOSE KIND OF THINGS. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN UNDERSTAND MOST OF THE THINGS I WRITE; I KNOW YOU DO, EVEN WHEN SO MANY WORDS ARE MISSPELLED LOL. :P ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Miyu ayudo a Mei a pararse con mucho cuidado y la llevó hasta donde Michael, Yoh apenas y las miró con duda, no confiaba en ellas, pero no podía negarle el paso a Mei hacia su hijo y más en el estado que estaba. Anna se percato de la cercanía de las mujeres, pero no se movió en lo más mínimo, no permitiría que se le acercarán más, todo era culpa de ellas, como podían llamarse su familia.

 **-MEI: Michael…** {Sosteniéndose de Miyu quien solo miraba al suelo}

Mike abrió los ojos con pesadez, empezaba a sentir mucho frio, seria cuestión de minutos ahora, el lo sabía. Lo único que vio Michael fue la triste mirada de Anna sobre él, eso hizo que su semblante se ablandara un poco más, los dos se miraron por lo que pareció un largo rato, pero no lo fue, no tenían tiempo. Anna entendió lo que decía Mike con su mirada y volteo a mirar a Mei para asentirle y volver a mirar al chico, la rubia no le impediría a Mike despedirse de su madre, aunque fuera la principal culpable de todo.

Con ayuda de Miyu, Mei rodeo a Mike y se arrodillo al otro lado de él para sujetar su mano libre

 **-MEI: Michael, perdóname… no pude ser la madre que merecías durante todo este tiempo**

Mike no podía hablar ya, asi que le dedico una suave mirada, el no queria causarle más dolor a la anciana, sabía que tenía suficiente para una vida. Luego miro un poco más abajo, Miyu estaba arrodillada con la cabeza baja casi que detrás de Mei, lloraba silenciosamente; cuando Miyu sintio la mirada del chico miro con algo de miedo, pero cuando vio que la miraba con una mediana sonrisa no pudo contener más los sollozos y el llanto.

 **-MIYU: Lo siento… lo siento mucho Michael… yo solo quería… ser alguien que valiera al menos la mitad que tu, como shaman, como hija, como hermana…**

Mei sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, no sabía cómo habían llegado a todo eso, o si?, si lo sabia; desde que había recuperado la consciencia se sentía mucho más liviana que en años; y la razón?, la sombra ya no estaba.

 **\- - - FLASHBACK- - -**

Mei habia tenido un gran resentimiento en su juventud, contra el mundo, contra las sacerdotisas que se habían marchado, contra su maestra por preferir a Kino y principalmente contra la misma Kino, por haberle arrebatado todo lo que era importante para ella.

Su odio solo crecía más y más con cada día más que pasaba en el vacío y solitario templo Tsu, cada noche durante años Mei solo deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, antes de que Kino fuera nombrada sucesora, antes de que ella perdiera la batalla por no haber podido controlar ese oscuro espíritu; por eso se le ocurrió un día que la única forma de superar a Kino, ese pasado a si misma como sacerdotisa era poder controlar ese poder que no pudo el día de la batalla y que había marcado un punto de inflexión en su vida; asi fue como Mei empezó a intentar invocar nuevamente al espíritu de las sombras. Pasaban los días mientras lo intentaba, al principio no solo no podía ubicarlo, parecía que lo habían exiliado a un sitio donde nadie podía llegar, y tenía sentido ya que quien lo había hecho, había sido la maestra de Kino y Mei.

Cuando la maestra falleció años después, el sello que escondia a tal demonio en otro mundo se rompió y más rápido aun por la incesante invocación de Mei a este ser, pero eso no era todo; el poder que requería sacarlo de donde estuviera y llevarlo hasta donde ella, era demasiado, de forma que le tomo varios meses a Mei siquiera hacer contacto con la gran sombra (a.k.a. las cuentas rotas que encontraron Yoh, Anna y los demás en Tsu). Cuando Mei fue lo suficientemente fuerte para invocar a la gran sombra, se sintió feliz, más cuando vio el portal de su rosario abrirse liberando algo… sin embargo lo que fuera que se hubiera liberado había desaparecido en seguida. Mei no lo entendía, no entendía que ocurría, con el tiempo se canso de intentarlo y de vivir en soledad y decidió seguir adelante.

Mei empezó a formar una nueva vida de ahí en adelante, siguió practicando como sacerdotisa y haciendo trabajos como tal, asi fue como encontró a Miyu durante una de sus misiones en una pequeña aldea que había sido totalmente arrasada por demonios, Mei se encargo de los demonios y al ver que no habia más sobrevivientes y que la pequeña Miyu era una huérfana de tan solo 2 años como ella una vez lo fue, decidió hacerse cargo de ella, fue una sorpresa cuando después de un tiempo Miyu empezó a mostrar que asi como Mei tenia habilidades especiales respecto al mundo sobre natural. Miyu era una bendición en la vida de Mei, queria cuidar de ella como ella hubiese querido que cuidaran de ella, por lo cual dejo un poco de lado el arte del shamanismo para conseguir un trabajo más estable y seguro por ella y por Miyu, de forma que empezó a trabajar en un banco como cajera, sitio en el que conoció al viudo Font, de quien en verdad llego a enamorarse y razón por la cual decidió empezar una familia con el.

La vida de Mei había resultado bastante feliz a final de cuentas, eso fue hasta que luego de varios años desde la última vez que intento contactar al espíritu de las sombras, este se presento de la nada ante ella. A decir verdad el espíritu había sido liberado por Mei en el Tsu cuando ella lo intento, pero el espíritu no quería nada que ver con ese templo maldito, considerando que la gran sacerdotisa del sitio lo había desterrado por largos años a un sitio que solo podía ser descrito por este como un sitio mucho peor que un infierno; el espíritu vago por la tierra un largo tiempo entonces hasta que se dio cuenta que ahora existían seres mucho más poderosos que él y que si poder era lo que quería, iba a necesitar algo de ayuda. No fue difícil que convenciera y manipulara a Mei después de que ella le contó lo que había ocurrido desde la pelea y la razón por la cual trato de contactarlo por tanto tiempo, la sombra hizo que los viejos sentimientos de odio por Kino y las demás personas que la habían "abandonado" crecieran rápidamente, llevando hasta donde estaban ahora.

 **\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK- - -**

La mano con la que Mei sujetaba a Michael empezó a temblar poco a poco. Mike la miró con duda, no entendía que sucedía, pero de repente el frio no era tanto como antes, de hecho sentía algo tibio en su pecho llegado a la gran herida, pero ese calor venia de la mano de su madre

 **-MIKE: Madre que…**

Mei lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa

 **-MEI: Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, no te sanara por completo pero les dará algo de tiempo** {Mei miró con suplica a Anna y le dijo casi que sin aliento **} por favor… no lo dejes morir, aun… le queda mucho… por…**

Antes de que la anciana acabara su oración, su cuerpo sucumbió ante la falta de energía y cayó hacia atrás, en los brazos de Miyu, dedicándole a la chica su ultima sonrisa.

 **-MIYU: MAMA!**

Mike estaba tieso, no entendía que había hecho Mei, solo que sentía de nuevo mucho dolor pero aun así ahora se sentía con un poco más de fuerza.

Yoh y Anna miraban con lastima a Miyu, estaba más alla que destrozada, pero si Mei habia hecho algo para ayudar a Michael, sacrificando su ultima energía en eso, no iban a desperdiciarlo.

 **-YOH: AMIDAMARU! Ve por ayuda ahora!**

El espadachín asintió y desapareció enseguida.

Anna solo sujetaba a Michael, no sabía que sucedería, a decir verdad ella también estaba muy… muy cansada, si no se había desmayado aun era porque no quería dejarlo solo, no en ese momento cuando más la necesitaba.

 **-MIKE: Mamá …está…** {Pasando grueso y mirando la cara de Anna ya que no podía ni ver que pasaba con Miyu y Mei}…

Anna asintió lentamente y apretó su mano con más fuerza. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Michael.

 **-HORO: YOH! YOH!**

Horo corría hacia ellos con desesperación, de seguro estaba escondido no muy lejos de allí cuando Amidamaru fue por el. Horo vio la deplorable escena y se detuvo, Amidamaru ya les había contado lo terrible que estaba la situación. Pasos atrás de él las 5 jóvenes sacerdotisas corrían pero por llegar a ayudar a Kino, quien estaba un poco más lejos de los demás en el suelo.

- **HORO: Len… fue a buscar un medico** {Mirando con preocupación a Michael}… **que puedo hacer yo… por ahora…**

- **YOH: Lo mejor será no moverlo, ha perdido mucha sangre {mirándolo** con seriedad y tristeza}… **Len no debe tardar**

Yoh se agachó lentamente para quedar detrás de Anna, quien no dejaba de mirar a Michael en su sufrimiento, suavemente Yoh le susurró en el oído a la chica como tratando de no entrometerse.

 **-YOH: Tú tampoco estás bien… tu nivel de energía está muy bajo… necesitas**

Pero Anna solo negó con la cabeza sin despegar su mirada de Mike, y casi como si hablara para ella respondió

 **-ANNA: No pienso moverme de aquí**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro y simplemente se sentó ahí mismo, aparentemente recostándose contra la espalda de Anna, pero a decir verdad estaba dejando que ella recargara su peso en el, la chica era terca, pero él lo sabía, estaba muy muy débil. Pocos minutos después y como Yoh lo predijo, Len había llegado seguido de dos grandes hombres con una camilla.

 **-MEDICO: QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ!?**

Viendo a los heridos.

 **-ANNA: Eso no importa, el necesita atención urgente.. AHORA!**

Anna estaba mucho más seria de lo que nadie la había visto jamás, el médico y su asistente se miraron entre si; alrededor vieron una anciana que se empezaba a levantar con la ayuda de una sacerdotisas, parecía estar bien; al pie del chico que estaba gravemente herido había una niña llorando sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, mujer que a simple vista parecía estar… muerta.

 **-MEDICO: Bien… lo mejor será primero entablillarlo a él y llevarlo cuanto antes a la ambulancia.**

 **-ASISTENTE: Que hay de… los demás…**

 **-ANNA: Al único que pueden ayudar es a él, así que deje de perder el tiempo!**

Anna intento levantarse después de que levantaran a Michael, pero había sido demasiado, lo último que vio fue como se lo llevaban en la tablilla lejos de ella.

 **-YOH: Anna! Anna!** {Atrapándola en el aire mientras se desmayaba ya que gracias al cielo seguía tras de ella}

Todo se volvió oscuro para Anna, no supo exactamente como, ni por cuanto tiempo, hasta que sintió que volvía en si… pero no en una buena manera, sentía dolor en la mayoría de su cuerpo, además su cabeza la estaba matando.

Lentamente intento abrir sus ojos, pero la luz aunque tenue era demasiada para ella.

 **-ANNA [Donde estoy, que sucedió…?]**

Anna empezó a levantarse lentamente, por lo que sentía estaba en un futón, una vez estuvo sentada abrió sus ojos, la luz lastimaba sus ojos pero aun asi podía ver borrosamente algo frente a ella, o mejor dicho a alguien.

 **-ANNA: Yoh?**

El muchacho estaba apoyado en la ventana de la habitación mirando hacia afuera, parecía bastante pensativo; pero una vez escucho la voz suave de la chica volteo a mirarla, y la vio allí, después de estar casi un día y medio inconsciente, despierta y muy confundida.

 **-YOH: Que bueno, ya despertaste… me tenias… muy preocupado**

Anna miró alrededor ahora que veía más claramente, se encontraba en su habitación en Osore, pero como?

 **-ANNA: Que fue lo que sucedió?**

El solo decirlo hizo que varias imágenes volvieran a su cabeza y la alteraran bastante

 **-ANNA: QUE PASO CON MICHAEL!?** {Tratando de pararse}

 **-YOH: Tranquila, no te precipites, aun necesitas algo de descanso {** sosteniéndola y volviéndola a poner con cuidado en la posición sentada en el futón}

Yoh dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en el piso junto a Anna.

 **-YOH: Michael está… estable**

Anna lo miró con duda

 **-YOH: No se si recuerdas que los paramédicos se lo llevaron?**

Anna asintió pero lo miraba esperando una mayor explicación al respecto

- **YOH: Bien, eso fue hace dos días. El se encuentra en el hospital del pueblo, cuando lo recibieron creyeron que era un milagro que estuviera vivo, después de todo era una herida bastante profunda y había perdido mucha sangre**

Anna sabía que no había sido ningún milagro, había sido Mei, pero eso no era lo importante ahora

 **-YOH: Tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia, al parecer una de las arterias principales y varias venas habían sido gravemente afectadas, sin embargo tuvo mucha suerte que el golpe no daño su corazón, aunque también termino con varios huesos y costillas rotas.**

Anna estaba bastante preocupada, eso sonaba muy grave!

 **-YOH: La operación salió bastante bien por lo cual no estuvo más que una noche en cuidados intensivos… como te dije, está estable; pero su recuperación no será de un día para otro.**

Anna pareció calmarse un poco, pero Yoh continúo

 **-YOH: Sobre los demás, la abuela sufrió unos cuantos golpes pero se encuentra bien, de hecho se encuentra purificando junto con las otras sacerdotisas el rosario de los 1080 ya que la carga del espíritu de las sombras es muy pesada como ya lo debes saber.**

Otro gran peso se había levantado de los hombros de Anna, Kino y las demás chicas estaban bien, gracias a los grandes espíritus!

- **ANNA: Que sucedió con Mei y Miyu?**

- **YOH:** {Dando un largo suspiro} Mei, ella… como debes saber, falleció al pasar la poca energía que le quedaba a Michael y tratar de curar en algo sus heridas

Anna solo lo miro con atención esperando

 **-YOH: Horo y Len llevaron su cuerpo a Tsu y lo enterraron allí. En cuanto a Miyu… ella desapareció una vez se llevaron a Michael de aquí**

 **-ANNA: Pero entonces podría estar en cualquier lado! Planeando cualquier cosa!**

- **YOH: Lo sé, pero no te preocupes estamos alerta; de todas formas creo que tiene muchas más cosas que hacer y en que pensar ahora que en buscar venganza por algo que ella misma causo.**

Anna bajo la mirada, se sentía mal por la chica pero era cierto, ella misma era la arquitecta de su propia miseria. Hubo un largo silencio entre la pareja, Anna pensaba en lo sucedido, en lo mal que la habían pasado Mei, Miyu y el pobre de Michael, y lo mal que la pasaría después de todo esto. Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos y su atención dirigida a Yoh cuando el puso una mano sobre la de ella, la rubia miró al castaño, su semblante era muy serio, que el también se sentía mal por los demás?, pero no no era por eso.

 **-YOH: Cuando te desmayaste enseguida te traje a la casona, para poder ponerte cómoda, ya que sabía que se debía a la falta de energía, sin embargo tenía que revisar que no tuvieras ningún tipo de herida grave**

Anna no entendía a donde quería llegar Yoh y por que parecía costarle hacerlo

 **-YOH: Lo primero que hice fue retirar tu abrigo, en donde encontré esto…**

Yoh puso sobre las rodillas de Anna una pequeña caja, una que ella acababa de recordar muy bien. La chica estaba pálida por la impresión, ella ni siquiera había pensado en eso y sus implicaciones.

La cara de Anna le confirmo a Yoh lo peor, la caja era de ella, aunque era estúpido pensar qure podía ser de alguien más estando en donde estaba.

 **-YOH: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? {** Mirada seria sobre la chica}


	39. Una visita al hospital

Anna pasó grueso, ya entendía la extraña actitud de Yoh, y vaya que no era para menos. Yoh la miraba acusadoramente esperando que respondiera algo, o que al menos lo mirara fijamente, y a que la chica había bajado la mirada y parecía estar perdida solo mirando la muy dañada caja.

 **-YOH: Anna… tu…estás embarazada?** {Dicho con mucho miedo y tristeza}

Era más que obvio que si la chica lo estaba, no era de él, sería de Michael.

- **ANNA: Yo… a decir verdad… no lo sé**

Yoh la miró con más extrañeza aun, casi como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza a la chica.

 **-YOH: COMO PUEDES NO SABERLO!?**

 **-ANNA: PUES POR QUE MÁS CREES QUE COMPRE UNA PRUEBA! NO YOH NO LO SE! SIMPLEMENTE NO LO SE!**

Yoh parecía bastante molesto, no sabia si la chica era honesta, como había podido guardarse algo asi? Y por cuánto tiempo?. Yoh tomo la caja dañada en sus manos, era obvio que no estaba ni abierta, tal vez si era cierto que no sabia, viendo que no la había usado aun.

 **-YOH: Y… Entonces?**

Anna lo miró como si estuviera loco

- **ANNA: Entonces qué?**

Yoh sostuvo la caja como ofreciéndosela a la chica, ella la observo por unos cuantos segundos

 **-ANNA: Que no ves el estado en que está esa cosa! De seguro ya no sirve!**

Yoh la miró con duda

 **-YOH: Estás segura que es por eso que no quieres tomarla?** {mirándola con sospecha}

- **ANNA: Eso… no es de tu incumbencia** {mirando hacia otro lado}

 **-YOH: Tienes razón, me imagino que es de la incumbencia de Michael ya que el sería el padre y yo… solo el estúpido de tu prometido!**

Anna no levantó la mirada, a decir verdad ella si tenía otra razón para no querer tomarla; y no era solo miedo a saber que podía estar embarazada, sino a que podía haberlo estado. Anna no era estúpida, ella sabía que los golpes que había recibido no habían sido suaves y que el desgaste de energía había sido extremo, se sentía un tanto culpable de no haber sido más precavida ya que ella sabía de antemano que había una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

Yoh vio que Anna no solo no pensaba responder nada sino que ni siquiera lo miraría o escucharía más, asi que sintiéndose muy molesto por la situación en general se levanto lentamente y salio de la habitación. Anna apenas escuchó la puerta deslizarse cerrándose con fuerza para medianamente mirar el sitio en que Yoh estaba hace unos segundos y luego acostarse de nuevo y cubrirse con sus cobijas, se sentía muy perdida.

Unas horas después Anna finalmente salió de su habitación y sin pensarlo mucho o hablarlo con nadie se dirigió al hospital del pueblo, tenía bastante que hacer allí.

\- - - EN EL HOSPITAL - - -

 **-ANNA: Buenas… tardes señorita, estoy buscando la habitación de Michael Font**

La mujer miró a Anna con duda, la chica estaba bastante pálida y tenia algunos moretones y raspones en la cara y sus brazos.

 **-RECEPCIONISTA:** **Tu estuviste con en el accidente verdad?**

 **-ANNA: accidente?**

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: Si, el derrumbe en la montaña {** Cara de duda}

 **-ANNA: Amm, si…**

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: Tienen mucha suerte sabes, aunque lamento que todos hayan sido tan afortunados** {mirándola compasivamente}

Anna apenas asintió, bueno esa debió ser la excusa que dieron, y de seguro la mujer se refería ahora a Mei; era una buena excusa considerando que los paramédicos estaban bastante sorprendidos con toda la escena cuando llegaron.

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: El joven Font está en la habitación 208 {** señalándole un largo corredor}

Anna volvió a asentir y se dio la vuelta para seguir por donde la mujer había indicado

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: Si necesitas algo házmelo saber**

Anna se detuvo enseguida y volvió hasta donde la mujer

 **-ANNA: A decir verdad creo necesito ver a un medico**

La mujer parecía sorprendida, que acaso la chica se sentía mal? Sabía que no la habían atendido en el hospital ella misma la hubiera chequeado, además que sus heridas aunque limpias no estaban del todo curadas o vendadas.

\- - - - CASONA OSORE - - -

Yoh se encontraba bastante pensativo desde que había hablado, o bueno intentado hablar con Anna; como pudo ella no decirle algo tan importante! Estaba muy molesto!, pero aun así, el mismo no había actuado de la mejor manera cuando la confronto al respecto, empezando por que la chica recién se despertaba después de día y medio inconsciente. Pero como más podía reaccionar! La duda le tenía el alma colgada de un hilo mientras ella aun estaba inconsciente y para colmo de males ella se despertaba y lo primero que preguntaba era por Michael ¬¬

Yoh dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio, era muy molesta la situación en verdad, ni en sus peores pesadillas imagino algo asi.

 **-LEN: Vaya, pensé que estarías con Anna en un paseo romántico o algo por el estilo cuando vi que no había nadie en su habitación?**

 **-YOH: No** {dicho con cansancio **}… como que nadie en su habitación!?** {cara de duda}

\- - - DE VUELTA AL HOSPITAL - - - -

Tan pronto Anna le explico su situación "medica" a la recepcionista está hizo que la atendieran de inmediato! La posibilidad de que la chica estuviera embarazada y que hubiera sufrido un "accidente" era un caso de emergencia extremo, en las palabras de la alarmada recepcionista.

El médico reviso a Anna y la envió a hacerse unos cuantos exámenes allí mismo, a decir verdad todo fue bastante rápido. Mientras Anna esperaba los resultados habló con el médico que atendía el caso de Michael, quería estar lo mejor informada posible; esté le dijo en términos mucho más científicos lo mismo que le había explicado Yoh hace unas horas, sin embargo había algo que Yoh no le había dicho y que la asusto bastante, Michael no había despertado desde que había llegado al hospital y al parecer, aun cuando hubiera tenido una cirugía tan compleja hace pocos días, no era un buen síntoma en el caso.

Anna agradeció al médico por toda la información y dedicación al caso del muchacho y se dirigió a la habitación en que se encontraba el muchacho. Estaba frente a la puerta tratando de tomar fuerza para entrar, se sentía tan mal y tan culpable; ella quería mucho a Michael, sentía que le debía muchas de las cosas buenas de su vida, no quería que nada malo le pasara, además de eso se sentía culpable, el estaba lastimado por que había interceptado el ataque que iba directo a ella, si no fuera por el, ella ni siquiera estaría allí.

 **-RECEPCIONISTA: Te he estado buscando por todas partes!**

Anna la miró con desinterés

 **-RECEPCIONISTA:** **El doctor me pidió que te diera esto** {estirando la mano y ofreciéndole un sobre que Anna miró despectivamente}… **son… tus resultados.**

Anna miró el sobre ahora con algo de temor, pero aun así los tomo con cuidado

 **-ANNA: Gracias**

La recepcionista iba a decir algo más pero Anna no le dio la oportunidad, simplemente giró abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y recostándose como buscando apoyo. Anna miró el sobre por abrir en sus manos y luego lentamente levanto su mirada, quedando mucho más impacta aun.

 **-ANNA: Michael…** {dicho suavemente}

La presión de conocer los resultados de lo que era, lo que había sido o lo que sería la habían privado por un momento del pensamiento del que había al otro lado esperándola. Anna se acercó lentamente y con cuidado, el chico estaba acostado en una cama, con varios aparatos conectados a el y todo su torso y brazos vendado. Ni aun después de escuchar al doctor sobre lo grave que había sido la chica había imaginado algo así, le tomo algo de tiempo darse cuenta que por alguna extraña razón retenía el aire desde que vio al muchacho; una vez retomo su respiración normal la rubia comenzó a acercarse a la cama.

 **-ANNA: Hola tu**

Sin respuesta, Michael estaba aun dormido e inconsciente. Con cuidado Anna acercó una silla que estaba contra la pared en el cuarto y la puso al lado de la cama del chico, de forma que ella quedaba de frente a uno de sus costados.

- **ANNA: Me diste un gran susto sabes, tú y tus dramas de siempre… que vamos a hacer con ellos** {sonriendo tristemente y mirándolo}

Anna no podía creer la situación en absoluto, Michael era una persona tan buena, tan cálida, llena de vida, tenía mucho por delante! Como podía estar allí postrado en una cama totalmente ausente del lugar. La rubia lo miro por casi 15 minutos en total silencio, como esperando que de repente se moviera o hablara, pero no lo hacía.

 **-ANNA: Michael yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero tengo… miedo.**

Anna levanto el sobre que le había dado la enfermera antes de entrar, lo miró con mucho temor, allí estaba el resultado que de seguro podría cambiar su vida o al menos marcarla. Con manos temblorosas la chica abrió el sobre y tomo un gran suspiro para empezar a leerlo. Una vez fijo sus ojos en la hoja, no se detuvo hasta llegar al final de esta.

La chica bajó lentamente el papel y miró a la nada por unos segundos

- **ANNA: Vaya… si estuvieras despierto de seguro te causaría gracia; no puedo creer lo mucho que me asuste por nada** {riendo para si misma **}. Hasta parecería una de tus típicas bromas que tanto** **odio.**

No estaba embarazada, y no lo había estado. Un gran peso se levantó de sus hombros permitiéndola relajarse un poco. Anna se quedo varias horas en silencio junto a Michael hasta que el cansancio le gano ya que aun se sentía algo convaleciente y se termino quedando dormida en la silla pero con su cabeza y brazos recostados sobre la cama del chico.

\- - - TEMPLO OSORE - - -

- **LEN: Cálmate, ya va aparecer**

Yoh había buscado a Anna por todo el templo, ni una señal de la chica; no estaba adentro, no estaba afuera ni en las cercanías! Donde más podía estar!? Además dentro de poco empezaría a oscurecer.

 **-HORO: Hola chicos!... wow… que sucede aquí?** {viendo la cara de preocupación de sus amigos}

 **-LEN: No encontramos a Anna**

 **-HORO: Aaaa, pensé que algo grave habia pasado! Jeje. Bueno voy a comer algo**

- **YOH: QUE! Pero que no aparezca Anna después de todo es muy grave! No lo vez!?**

Len y Horo lo miraron con duda, después de todo? No estaba ya de hecho todo solucionado con las sombras y con la chica?; pero no ninguno de los dos sabia a lo que se refería el castaño ya que a nadie le había contado sobre el hallazgo en el abrigo de Anna.

- **HORO: Bueno ya tranquilo, te va a dar algo. Ella está en el hospital con Michael, yo fui a ver como seguía pero cuando llegue allá la enfermera me dijo que ya tenía una visita y por la descripción que me dio era ella.**

Yoh se tranquilizo por un segundo, pero no espero otro para salir de allí corriendo sin decir más.

 **-HORO: Y a este que le pasa ahora?¿?**

 **-LEN: ¿? O.o?**

Cuando Yoh llegó al hospital pasó directo a la habitación de Michael, sin embargo abrió la puerta silenciosamente y con mucho cuidado ya que no quería molestar a Mike con su afán. Yoh había ido hasta allá para hablar con Anna y tratar de arreglar las cosas, a decir verdad no sabía que podía llegar a suceder, pero decidió ir un paso a la vez y mostrarle a Anna que fuera lo que fuera el estaba con ella y le daría su apoyo si ella lo quería, en cualquier manera que pudiera.

Sin embargo cuando el castaño asomo su cabeza cn cuidado buscando a Anna, la encontró profundamente dormida apoyando su cabeza en la pierna del chico y sujetando una de sus manos. Yoh no pudo evitar sentir un gran nudo en su garganta y estomago, los observó por unos minutos antes de retirarse definitivamente del sitio.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando Michael empezó a moverse muy levemente en su cama, el chico sentía bastante dolor e incomodidad, además se sentía desubicado, y no podía recordar muy bien que habia pasado ni menos donde estaba. El chico sintió que algo sujetaba su mano, bueno alguien y miró que era

- **MIKE: Anny… {** Dicho suavemente}

El chico al verla allí en ese estado y durmiendo prefirió no moverse mucho para no despertarla, ni molestarla. Mike miró alrededor con cuidado, estaba en un hospital… pero cómo? Los recuerdos de la pelea volvieron a el lentamente, no pudo evitar sentir un gran nudo en su garganta al recordar lo que había pasado con su madre. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero aun asi, el era una persona fuerte, tenía que controlar sus emociones.

Michael respiro hondo y volvió a mirar a Anna, la chica tenía unos cuantos raspones y moretones a simple vista, pero parecía estar bien, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba el allí y cuanto tiempo llevaba ella? Trato de mover su otra mano para acariciar con cuidado el rostro de la rubia, pero al hacerlo escucho un pequeño crujir entre las sabanas… que era lo que había entre ellas… una hoja?

Michael tomo la hoja con cuidado, cuando sus ojos leyeron el enunciado se abrieron de sobremanera, el enunciado daba mucho que pensar.

 **-MIKE: [PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO!]**

Rápidamente los ojos del chico empezaron a leer el documento entero, no entendía que hacia algo así allí!

 **HOSPITAL GENERAL OSORE**

 **RESULTADOS PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO - INTERCONSULTA**

 _PACIENTE: Anna Kyoyama_

 _EDAD: 22 años y 7 meses_

 _CONSULTA: La paciente ingresa a consulta por la siguiente sintomatología: fatiga general, mareos repentinos, falta de apetito, algo descrito como nauseas, ausencia de periodo menstrual último mes._

 _ANOTACIONES: Paciente estuvo en un accidente (derrumbe) recientemente, sufrió varios golpes y lesiones. No sabe si al momento del accidente se encontraba en cinta, viene por confirmación de su estado._

 _RESULTADO: Tras revisar a la paciente y analizar los exámenes pertinentes en el caso se concluye que la paciente no está ni ha estado embarazada, los síntomas corresponden a un episodio de estrés y fatiga severa._

 _RECOMENDACIONES: Se recomienda a paciente reposo total por los siguiente 6 días y disminuir la sus actividades en los días posteriores; de seguir con los síntomas se remitirá el caso a psicología para manejo del estrés._

Michael bajo la hoja y miró a Anna de forma muy seria y fría. Que estaba pasando?

Tan pronto los primeros rayos se colaron por la ventana Anna empezó a despertar; la chica se acomodo rápidamente y miró a Michael, pero para su enorme sorpresa el chico estaba despierto y la miraba fijamente! Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de la chica, pero rápidamente empezó a opacarse al ver la dura mirada que Michael le estaba dando.

 **-ANNA: Como te sientes?**

 **-MIKE: definitivamente mejor que otras…**

Michael levanto levemente la hoja que había leído, el resultado del examen.

 **-MIKE: Podrías decirme, porque te hiciste está prueba!?**

La mirada del chico era dura, muy dura; Anna no lo entendía, entendía que Yoh estuviera molesto por el tema, pero Michael?

 **-ANNA: De verdad tienes que preguntar?** {Mirándolo casi que con fastidio}

 **-MIKE: Por desgracias si Anna, tengo que hacerlo**

 **-ANNA: Tu porque crees ¬¬ {** muy seria}

Michael la miro como analizando la cara de la chica, trataba de leer algo más en ella.

- **ANNA: En todo caso que importa, si la leíste ya sabes el resultado…**

 **-MIKE: Anna porque te hiciste esa prueba? Es porque pensaste que podías estar embarazada de mi… o de Yoh?**

La cara de Anna paso de molestia a enojo e incredulidad, Michael y ella habia terminado hace menos de una semana su insinuación era bastante ofensiva

 **-ANNA: QUE!? DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO!?**

 **-MIKE: PUES COMO LO ESCUCHAS ANNA, SI HUBIERAS ESTADO EMBARAZADA NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO QUE HUBIERA SIDO MIO**

Anna lo miró con bastante ira, y si el chico no hubiera estado como estaba lo hubiera cacheteado de vuelta a América y más allá!

 **-ANNA: COMO PUEDES SI QUIERA DECIR ESO! POR SU PUESTO QUE SI LO HUBIERA ESTADO HUBIERA SIDO DE TUYO Y SOLO DE TUYO IDIOTA!**

Mike la miró fijamente, buscaba aunque fuera algo de duda en su semblante, pero… nada.

 **-MIKE: Puedes culparme por si quiera pensarlo?** {Mirando hacia el otro lado, se sentía algo mal por la forma en que la acababa de tratar}. **Llevamos casi dos meses aquí y tu decisión en cuanto a Yoh no pudo ser de un momento a otro…**

Anna pareció calmarse también cuando vio que él lo hacía, la acusación había sido ofensiva, pero no del todo falsa, ella si había tenido un encuentro un tanto intenso con Yoh, que gracias los grandes espíritus no había llegado hasta donde pudo llegar, sino tal vez quien sabe cual sería la situación ese día.

 **-ANNA: Yo… en verdad lo siento**

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos

 **-MIKE: Eso ya no importa**

 **-ANNA: En todo caso tienes que saberlo, si hubiera estado embarazada te lo prometo que solo hubiera habido la posibilidad de que fuera tuyo Michael.**

Mike la volvió a mirar, la mirada de la chica era sincera y estaba llena de dolor, tal vez en verdad lo sentía

 **-MIKE: Lo siento, se que estuve fuera de lugar por la forma en que lo dije, es solo que… la manera en que acabaron las cosas..**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé, es todo mi culpa**

Un corto silencio

 **-MIKE: lo es…. Aunque se que no es algo que buscaras o planearas**

Anna veía el daño que le había causado al chico, se sentía bastante mal

 **-ANNA: Yo… no lo pude evitar, en verdad**

 **-MIKE: Lo que más… me molesta es la cantidad de veces que tuviste la oportunidad de decírmelo, y la forma en que finalmente lo hiciste**

Anna miro el piso, la mirada de Michael aunque suave le estaba perforando un hoyo en el alma

 **-MIKE:… Bueno o en que no lo hiciste… esa no era la manera de enterarme Anna**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé… y lo siento más de lo que nunca podrás imaginar**

Mike dio un largo suspiro, no quería hablar más respecto al tema, no le hacia bien a ninguno de los dos.

 **-MIKE: Que sucedió con Miyu?**

Anna levanto la mirada de nuevo para responder, le aliviaba mucho que el chico cambiara el tema.

- **ANNA: Ella desapareció una vez fuiste llevado por los paramédicos**

- **MIKE: Ya veo… y… que paso con, el cuerpo de mi madre?**

Anna vio lo mucho que le había costado a Michael decir eso ultimo

 **-ANNA: Fue llevado a Tsu, Horo y Len lo enterraron con indicaciones de Kino**

Mike miro hacia el otro lado como observando el panorama por la ventana y dio un largo suspiro

 **-MIKE: Es lo que ella hubiera querido, volver a su querido Tsu.**

Anna sabia que la razón por la que Mike había girado y desconectado su mirada de la de ella era para que no pudiera ver su dolor, los ojos del chico siempre fueron tan trasparentes para ella.

 **-MIKE: Lamento habértelo ocultado**

Anna sabía a lo que se refería el chico, hablaba sobre toda su historia, Mei, Miyu, todo.

 **-ANNA: No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora si no quieres**

 **-MIKE: Quiero hacerlo, porque no luego no quiero volver a hablar ni a escuchar del tema…nunca más. Veras todo comenzó cuando…**

Michael le contó prácticamente la historia de su vida desde que Mei y Miyu habían entrado en ella, tuvo que contarle que también había sido gracias a ellas que la había conocido ya que parte del plan de Mei era mantenerla alejada de Osore .

 **-MIKE: A decir verdad yo nunca me fije mucho en sus planes** (es decir los de Mei) **ni en cómo podían afectar a los demás, no me interesaba, pensaba en ello como un juego muy infantil por su parte; por eso cuando me pidió que me relacionara contigo lo tomé como un simple favor sin mayor importancia… supongo que no salió muy bien o tal vez salió mejor de lo que ella esperaba ya que no creo que nunca hubiera podido imaginarse lo mucho que iba a llegar a quererte y lo importante que ibas a ser para mí.**

Anna sabia que debía estar molesta por la participación de Michael en todo eso, y más porque aun cuando vio los problemas del templo se mantuvo totalmente al margen de la situación; pero aun asi era difícil para ella sabiendo lo mucho que el sufría ahora y lo que había perdido en el proceso, porque aunque el no lo expresara ella lo sabia; Michael amaba a Mei como madre y tal vez esa era su mayor razón para no haber intervenido antes, para no enfrentarla.

 **-MIKE: Anna, además hay algo más que debes saber**

Anna ya no sabía si sorprenderse, todo era tan increíble, pero la cara de Michael le decía que lo que fuera a decirle era mucho más sorprendente aun.

 **-MIKE: A decir verdad yo no supe sino hasta que tú misma me lo constante, el por qué te habías ido de Japón, por que como te dije a mí nunca me importaron los juegos de mi madre y Miyu, eso eran sus temas… no míos** {pasando grueso, iba a ser difícil de escuchar para la chica, lo sabia}

Anna miraba expectante, que podía decir el al respecto de eso?

 **-MIKE: La sucia forma que uso Miyu… para separarte de Yoh**

Y como un rayo, Anna entendió a lo que iba Michael… como pudo no verlo venir! Que ellos conocieran a Miyu antes tampoco había sido una coincidencia!

 **-MIKE: no paso nunca en realidad…**

La cara de Anna era de estupefacción total! Era como si viera la luz por primera vez!

 **-ANNA: Te refieres a que…**

 **-MIKE: La razón por la que Yoh te dijo que no lo recordaba, es porque nunca sucedió; Miyu solo lo hizo creer que si había sucedido**

Anna estaba mucho más alla que furica! Todos esos años! Todo el dolo! El de ella! El de yoh! MALDITA Y MIL VECES MALDITA MIYU!

Sin embargo la furia de la chica se vio opacada por la mirada triste de Michael, si bien era cierto que Miyu la habia alejado de Yoh, también era cierto que la habia llevado a Michael, no era algo equiparable o remotamente compensable, pero si era algo que ya no podía cambiar.

 **-MIKE: En verdad me apena Anna…se …lo que significo para ti, lo mucho que te marcó**

 **-ANNA: Como dijiste hay cosas que no vale la pena volver a mencionar**

Mike asintió levemente. Hubo de nuevo un largo silencio incomodo entre ambos, cada uno tenia una carga muy grande emocionalmente en ese momento, no era para menos.

 **-MIKE: Espero poder volver a Nueva York pronto**

Anna lo miró con duda, que no se daba cuenta de su propio estado, estaría en el hospital según entendía por lo menos un mes y eso era solo parte del proceso de recuperación que le esperaba.

 **-ANNA: Creo que no debes apresurarte tanto… ni siquiera sabemos cuándo te den de alta**

 **-MIKE: No me importa… si es necesario realizar un traslado y pagar por ello, lo haré** { muy serio}

Anna lo miró con compasión y duda, el estaba actuando de una forma muy impulsiva después de todo.

- **ANNA: Tienes que pensar en tu salud Michael, el doctor dijo que**

 **-MIKE: No me importa, solo quiero irme de Japón y cerrar este … episodio de mi vida**

 **-ANNA: …. Se como te sientes…**

 **-MIKE: Entonces sabes que no hay forma de que cambie de opinión**

Anna lo sabia, además lo conocía muy bien; tal vez su actuar no era solo impulsivo, entendía que Michael tenia bastantes razones para querer marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar. Pero aun asi..

 **-ANNA: Estas siendo irracional, no solo es arriesgado que hagas un vuelo tan largo en tu estado, sino que una vez llegue a Nueva York no habrá quien se haga cargo de ti**

 **-MIKE: No lo necesito**

Anna lo miro con cara de ¿? A quien quiere engañar y paso sus ojos de arriba abajo como haciendo más obvia las lesiones y vendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

- **MIKE: Bien, contratare una enfermera o a alguien**

 **-ANNA: Eres un necio… por que no esperas un poco… tal vez puedas quedarte en el templo mientras**

 **-MIKE** {Riendo por lo bajo como burla} **Mientras tu e Yoh están de luna de miel?... por favor Anna, ahórrame más humillaciones.**

Anna iba a responderle pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de un doctor y su enfermera.

- **DOCTOR: Señor… Font** {mirando el historial medico **}… veo que al fin despertó! Ya nos estaba preocupando**

Anna y Mike miraron al médico con seriedad, el ambiente en la habitación era bastante pesado

- **DOCTOR: Emmm** {sintiendo la mirada de los dos muchachos} **como sea señorita le voy a pedir que se retire, no solo no son horas de visita sino que el paciente tiene varios exámenes pendientes ahora que despertó** {entrando seguido por la enfermera}

Anna miró de nuevo a Mike, estaba siendo muy molesto e inmaduro… irse asi… que estupidez. Le dedico una última mirada fría y se marchó.


	40. Mientras las cosas caen en su lugar

**OK, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO EN VISTA DE QUE MUCHOS ESTÁN SUFRIENDO CRISIS DE ANSIEDAD POR MI CULPA JEJE Y DE LA HISTORIA; NO LO PUDE SUBIR AYER POR QUE ESTABA COMO USTEDES, CON EL ALMA COLGANDO DE UN HILO PERO POR EL ESTRENO DE LA TERCERA PARTE DE DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI, QUE FUE EXCELENTE! POR SI ALGUIEN MÁS LA ESTA VIENDO. EN TODO CASO CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO QUE LES DEJO SERÁ EL PENÚLTIMO DE LA HISTORIA, DEJÁNDONOS POR DELANTE CON SOLO EL CAPITULO FINAL, QUE POR CIERTO NO HE EMPEZADO A ESCRIBIR, AUNQUE EN MI MENTE YA SE LO QUE SUCEDERÁ ASI QUE NO SE AFANEN.**

 **A PETICION DE MUCHOS INTEGRE UN LEMON A LA HISTORIA, COSA QUE NO TENIA PLANEADA PERO BUENO IMPROVISAR TAMPOCO ES UN CRIMEN JAJAJA… Y YA SIENDO ESO TODO LES DEJO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Anna salió rápidamente del hospital, caminaba a toda prisa de vuelta al templo, estaba muy molesta por la actitud de Mike, que no se daba cuenta que era un milagro que estuviera vivo!?; Ese último pensamiento hizo que Anna alentara su paso, si ese era un milagro mucho más lo era que ella lo estuviera. Prontamente y entre más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta, ella no estaba tan molesta con Michael como preocupada por el, era obvio que el chico no estaba bien, en muchos aspectos, su vida prácticamente se acababa de derrumbar, y aun más estaba en verdad convaleciente, su regreso intempestivo a Nueva York iba a hacerlo todo más que complicado, porque él no podía ver eso? Tal vez si lo veía, el no era de los que no pensará bien las cosas, pero eso solo significaba que para Mike todo lo malo de volver en ese estado a Nueva York era nada en comparación al dolor que le causaba estar allí en Japón. Cuando menos lo pensó Anna ya había llegado de vuelta al templo.

 **-HORO: Vaya, terminaste quedándote toda la noche en el hospital? Debes estar agotada**

Anna vio a Horo y Len en la entrada del templo

 **-ANNA: Si, algo…**

 **-LEN: Y… que tal está Michael?**

La pregunta de Len ganó una mirada muy molesta de Anna, asustándolos un poco, que acaso había dicho algo malo?

Anna les contó el panorama en general, lo que dijo el médico, que se había despertado gracias a los grandes espíritus! Y que quería irse cuanto antes de Japón, a como diera lugar. Horo y Len no pudieron evitar sentir el estrés de Anna y su preocupación mientras hablaba, además su cara no difería mucho, ella estaba realmente inquieta con la decisión de Mike.

- **LEN: Tal vez… sea lo mejor, después de todo es lo que el quiere..**

Anna casi que lo mató con una mirada por el comentario; Horo opinaba lo mismo pero prefirió guardarse el comentario y ahorrarse el escarmiento.

 **-ANNA: Michael no está en condiciones de viajar aun, además no tiene a nadie que se encargue de él… ya ni siquiera a su madre y de seguro no va aparecer la loca de su hermana a responsabilizarse**

Yoh había estado esperando que Anna volviera, en verdad necesitaba hablar con ella, habían muchos temas pendientes y urgentes entre ellos; sin embargo y para su desgracia Horo y Len se la cruzaron primero; el castaño escuchaba la conversación que mantenían los tres, era obvio el estrés en la voz de Anna sin tener necesariamente que verla de frente; Yoh no quiso escuchar más y entró del todo a la casona.

Una vez Anna termino de hablar con Horo y Len fue a darse un baño tibio, en verdad lo necesitaba; sabia que debía hablar con Yoh, pero necesitaba un pequeño respiro antes de hacerlo. Era casi la hora de la cena por lo cual Anna se arregló y se dirigió al comedor, no había visto a Yoh en lo que quedó de la tarde, pero de seguro ya lo vería para comer; tan pronto iba atravesando el patio de la casona vio al muchacho recostado contra la puerta del comedor, él la miraba fijamente, de seguro la estaba esperando, no le extrañaría.

- **YOH: Tenemos que hablar** {bastante serio}

Anna apenas asintió y lo siguió a la sala que había a unas cuantas puertas, donde cerraron la puerta para poder hablar a gusto y sin interrupciones.

Si iban a tener una charla significativa, de seguro esta lo seria. Los dos se sentaron frente a frente, parecían bastante serios; Yoh estaba bastante asustado y eso era poco decir, no sabía que pasaba con Anna, con Mike, con el posible embarazo! Anna veía la indecisión en la cara del muchacho asi que decidió dar el primer paso.

- **ANNA: Estuve en el hospital…**

Yoh no dijo nada, lo sabia… y por la escena que le recordó, no le gustó para nada. Anna vio la cara de Yoh, parecía menos satisfecho aun, si es que era posible, asi que prosiguió.

 **-ANNA: Me hice el examen… del que hablamos ayer… fue negativo.**

Yoh sintió que su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad y un nudo en su garganta se soltaba, el tema lo había tenido casi que ahogado desde el día anterior, pero aun así, no podía sentirse tranquilo del todo

 **-YOH: Y… eso como te hace sentir…?**

Anna lo miró con duda? Como que qué la hacía sentir!¬¬ que no era obvio?

- **ANNA: Aliviada por su puesto, definitivamente no era algo que yo quisiera o buscara, no de esa manera**

Yoh seguía muy callado para el gusto de Anna

 **-ANNA: Yoh no fue algo… a propósito en verdad, y si no te lo dije fue porque no quería decir nada hasta no estar segura… era solo una suposición, una leve sospecha**

 **-YOH: Y desde cuando tenias la sospecha? {** Mirándola acusadoramente y con los brazos cruzados}

 **-ANNA: Desde el día después de la batalla en que se elegiría la sucesora**

La mirada de Yoh se ablando un poco, eso no había sido ni hace una semana; tal vez si había sido algo demasiado rápido y por el resultado algo en definitiva pasajero, eso lo tranquilizo un poco más.

 **-YOH: Me hubiera gustado… que me lo dijeras sabes, hubiera podido… estar contigo, no lo sé apoyarte… y más considerando que Michael se había marchado…**

Anna asintió lentamente

 **-ANNA: Así es, y aunque siento que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones al respecto de mi relación con él ya que forma parte ahora de MI pasado, en el que nada tienes tú que ver, quiero que sepas que en verdad ni él ni yo nunca buscamos algo así.**

Yoh dio un largo respiro, bueno no era mucho, pero lo aliviaba saber que aunque ellos hubo una larga y al parecer estrecha relación nunca llego a esos extremos de pensar en una familia y más allá.

 **-YOH: lo entiendo y … lamento si la forma en que actué no fue la mejor, es solo que..{** Bajando la mirada} **es difícil ver lo mucho que tienes en común con el, todo lo que compartieron, lo que creciste con el… tal vez los une mucho más de lo que pensé**

Anna suavizo su mirada totalmente, era obvio que para Yoh también había sido un gran susto, y en parte lo entendía, si ella hubiera estado embarazada de Michael de seguro el castaño se hubiera sentido mucho más desplazado en su vida de lo que ya parecía sentirse. La sacerdotisa se levantó lentamente dejando su puesto frente al castaño para sentarse a su lado y tomar con suavidad su mano.

Yoh se sorprendió por las acciones de la chica, sin embargo su mirada seguía siendo algo apagada y triste.

 **-ANNA: Puede que muchas cosas me unan a Michael, pero hay una muy importante que solo me une contigo y que estoy segura que nos unirá por el resto de nuestras vidas**

Yoh miró los ojos de Anna, ese brillo; ya no era la chispa de cuando eran pequeños ni la de hace unos días, era un brillo totalmente consumidor e intenso. Yoh sonrió levemente así como Anna, pronto la distancia entre los dos desapareció por completo. Un besó lento, cálido y reasegurador, justo lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento.

Tan pronto los dos sintieron la falta de aire y un leve entumecimiento en sus labios, se separaron, ya habría tiempo para eso; pero ahora tenían bastantes cosas que sacar del camino si querían en verdad estar bien.

Anna vio la cara de felicidad de Yoh, no quería hacerla cambiar, pero tenía que decirle lo que Michael le había dicho sobre Miyu; Yoh merecía saberlo y más aun, merecía una disculpa por su parte. Anna había pensado en lo sucedido, si antes de saber la verdad se sentía muchas veces como una cobarde por haberse ido de esa forma tan impulsiva, ahora se sentía como la peor de las canallas, si alguien había traicionado al otro en su relación había sido ella al desconfiar del castaño cuando el nunca le dio una real razón para hacerlo.

 **-ANNA: Yoh tengo… algo más que decirte**

La cara de Yoh mostraba duda, pero aun seguía algo iluminada por el beso que habían compartido

 **-YOH: Si dime Annita, que es?** {viéndola dudar un poco}

 **-ANNA: Yo… no se si sepas…que Michael ya despertó**

Yoh asintió, el lo sabía, aunque no le diría que había sido por haberla escuchado hablar con Horo y Len, sonaba bastante mal.

 **-ANNA: Bien, una vez lo hizo tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar de… muchas cosas..**

La cara de Yoh empezaba a mostrar un poco de preocupación, definitivamente si era algo de Michael y Anna no sería algo que él quisiera escuchar, y más cuando la cara de Anna denotaba que era algo importante.

- **ANNA: … Yo le explique muchas cosas que el merecía saber, y asi mismo el me explico otras que yo necesitaba saber, y hay una en especifico que te concierne directamente… a ti**

 **-YOH ¿? A mi… que puede saber Michael que me concierna a mi?**

Ahí iba con todo

 **-ANNA: Recuerdas la razón por la que tu y yo… terminamos en primer lugar nuestra relación?**

Yoh asintió y paso grueso, olvidarla? Era el momento que le había arruinado la vida! Aunque olvidar era algo ambiguo en el caso, ya que el no recordaba nada específicamente, y no que quisiera hacerlo en realidad

 **-ANNA: Bien, eso no fue… un accidente, ni una mera coincidencia, asi como no fue coincidencia que conociéramos a Miyu… todo fue parte del plan de Mei para destruir el templo, ella necesitaba que yo me alejara de aquí y según pensó esa era la mejor forma de lograrlo**

Yoh parecía confundido, escuchaba las palabras de Anna, pero no las entendía del todo

 **-YOH: Que… que quieres decir?**

Anna dio un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos, ya no le daría vueltas al asunto

 **-ANNA: Mei hizo que Miyu te sedujera para separarnos, o bueno ni eso; Miyu solo fingió seducirte por que entre ustedes… nunca paso en realidad nada… y esa es la razón por la que no lo recuerdas, porque nada sucedió esa noche**

La mirada de Yoh paso a ser de mucha sorpresa!, eso era lo peor y más ruin que hubiera escuchado en su vida! Sentía una furia más allá que asesina! Todo lo que había sufrido el, había sido parte de un estúpido plan! Toda la culpa que sintió había sido solo producto de una maquinación! Yoh se paró de golpe asustando un poco a Anna

 **-YOH: COMO DICES!?**

Anna lo miró por un segundo, el chico tenía un semblante muy poco usual en el

- **ANNA: Creo que escuchaste bien… Yoh yo..**

 **-YOH: YO… LO SABIA! SIEMPRE LO SUPE! YO NUNCA HUBIERA HECHO ESO! NUNCA TE HUBIERA HECHO ALGO ASI … a ti…** {calmándose un poco al ver la cara de tristeza de Anna}

Anna se levantó quedando frente al castaño

 **-ANNA: Yo en verdad lo siento… debí confiar más en ti**

Yoh veía el arrepentimiento en la cara de Anna, fantástico, ahora la había hecho sentir culpable -.-¡

 **-YOH: No, yo… no te culpo Anna… hasta yo tenía mis dudas por momentos… AUNQUE YO SABIA QUE NUNCA HUBIERA HECHO ALGO ASI POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA!**

Anna asintió, ya no podía dudar de Yoh, se sentía muy mal por haberlo hecho por tanto tiempo.

 **-YOH: Un momento** {poniendo cara pensativa} **entonces** ¿ **MICHAEL SUPO TODO ESO, TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NUNCA TE DIJO NADA!?{** nuevamente enojado}

Anna negó con la cabeza lentamente

 **-ANNA: No, el se entero hace poco**

Yoh la miró con molestia

 **-YOH: Tu de verdad crees eso?**

 **-ANNA: Por qué habría de no hacerlo?**

Yoh tenía una mirada de entre duda y "creo que estás loca"

 **-ANNA: Yoh, si él lo hubiera sabido antes estoy segura que me lo hubiera dicho y ya!**

 **-YOH: Por favor Anna, como te lo iba a decir, más sabiendo que esa fue la razón casi por la que te fuiste, el no iba a ser tan estúpido de arriesgarse a que volvieras!... es más… ahora que lo pienso es obvio que tampoco fue una coincidencia que ustedes se conocieran hace 5 años!**

Anna lo sabia, Michael se lo había aceptado, pero eso iba más allá del caso y no le concernía a Yoh.

 **-ANNA: Bueno ya! No se ni por que te lo dije, no es como si cambiara las** **cosas!**

Yoh la miró molesto, tal vez no las cambiaba en hechos, pero si en esencia, el ya no tendría ese peso de haber lastimado a Anna y no se sentiría más como la basura que la había traicionado de una u otra manera.

 **-YOH: ENTONCES ES CIERTO, TAMPOCO FUE COINCIDENCIA! MICHAEL NO ES EN NADA DIFERENTE A MIYU! SOLO TE USO TODO ESTE TIEMPO PARA CUMPLIR CON LOS RUINES PLANES DE SU MADRE!**

El comentario de Yoh hizo enojar mucho a Anna, tanto que sin pensarlo le soltó una cachetada dejándolo bastante sorprendido. La mirada de Anna se encontraba cubierta por su cabello

- **ANNA: Tu… no lo conoces, Michael no es como Miyu… y yo se que fuera como fueran las cosas en un inicio el nunca me utilizo, o crees que casi pierde la vida el otro día solo como parte de un plan!?**

Yoh vio por lo bajo los ojos de Anna, en verdad la había lastimado con lo que dijo, y si bien sentía que en el fondo él tenía algo de razón, la chica también la tenia; Michael la amaba era más que obvio y decirle que solo la había usado era como decir que los últimos cinco años de la vida de Anna habían sido toda una mentira, un acto; y el sabía muy bien lo que eso se sentía, ya que el sentía eso respecto al día que se supone que había engañado a Anna con Miyu.

- **YOH: Entonces aun sabiendo que pudo ser parte de todo, confías en él?**

 **-ANNA: Si, por que se que no tuvo nada que ver; tal vez erro por omisión, pero yo se que el nunca tomaría parte en algo que me lastimará así**

Yoh se sentía molesto por las palabras de Anna, como podía confiar tanto en el! Era absurdo!, bueno recordando lo cercanos que eran y pensando en todooo lo que había pasado entre ellos que el sabia, sin mencionar todo lo que no sabía pero ya imaginada, no era tan absurdo; pero si muy molesto.

- **ANNA: Bueno ya… no vale la pena pelear por algo así {** tomando aire y calmándose} **. Se que lo que te conté te debió alterar, te confieso que a mí también logro alterarme en parte; pero como te lo dije, no cambia las cosas en nada… tu y yo estamos juntos de nuevo… No es eso lo importante ahora?**

Yoh no podía dejar su semblante molesto, sentía que Anna estaba tratando de sacar muy fácil un tema muy grande y complicado.

 **-YOH: Si… supongo…**

Anna se acerco al castaño y con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, el chico la miró con duda, a veces era extraño ver lo cariñosa que podía ser Anna, de seguro algo que aprendió de su relación con… no.. no.. no! Yoh sacudió el pensamiento de su mente rápidamente, se estaba torturando solo y en vano! Anna tenía razón lo importante era que después de TODOOOO ya estaban juntos; asi que el chico puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica como aceptando la cercanía. Con algo de temor Yoh decidió preguntar una última cosa para cerrar el tema.

- **YOH: Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?**

Anna lo miró con molestia, si que era idiota el chico

 **-ANNA: Cuando vas a dejar de desconfiar** {rodando sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose para besarlo}

Yoh recibió el beso pero aun así, en su mente se preguntaba por qué la respuesta de Anna no le daba la seguridad que quería; además desconfiaba de ella o de si mismo?

Los siguientes diez días no fueron tan buenos ni re asegurantes como Yoh esperaba. No solo Horo y Len partieron a sus hogares dejándolo prácticamente sin nada más que hacer que ver a Anna hacer sus cosas, sino que Anna parecía constantemente ocupada con todo! Si no era con Kino, era con el rosario de los 1080, o las sacerdotisas jóvenes y peor de todo Michael.

Anna aprovechaba cada momento que podía para ir a verlo al hospital! Cosa que de por si era molesta pero entendible, pero lo que era realmente irritante al extremo era que Michael había pedido (Exigido) que NADIE y en verdad era NADIE (NI Anna) pudiera entrar a visitarlo después de la ultima charla que tuvo con la rubia. Anna parecía no importarle por que en los diez días fue al menos 2 veces diarias, Yoh no entendía para que si no iba a poder entrar, era tiempo perdido.

Para Anna las cosas tampoco era fáciles, se encontraba constantemente estresada; había empezado a tomar varias de las responsabilidades de Osore como sucesora, mientras tenía que velar así fuera mínimamente por sus asuntos y los de Michael en Nueva York, pero no era mucho lo que pudiera hacer solo con un celular además de disculparse constantemente con Alice por la carga tan extensa que le estaban poniendo. Anna también se mantenía pendiente de Michael, aunque el no quería verla ella estaba al tanto de su estado gracias a los médicos, por quienes también sabía que Michael había contratado a alguien en estados unidos para que tramitara su traslado lo más pronto posible, y lo peor, parecía que sería mucho más rápido de lo que anticipaba, las cosas que lograba el dinero.

El médico encargado del caso de Michael le había hablado a Anna del gran riesgo que sería un viaje de tal magnitud tan pronto, y no solo de eso, al parecer el único problema no era el estado físico de Michael sino que mental, el chico parecía estar entrando en una fuerte depresión; y como culparlo había perdido a su madre, su hermana casi lo mata y su novia de dos años lo abandona, parecía que su vida se había derrumbado como un castillo de cartas.

Ese día Yoh estaba sentado en el gran patio de la casona, no había mucho que hacer allí para él y Anna como cosa rara había salido, ya se imaginaba a donde.

- **KINO: Sigues aquí de inútil?, ya ponte a hacer algo!**

 **-YOH: -.-¡**

 **-KINO: Sabes, tu abuelo y yo no vivimos siempre juntos, de hecho solo lo hicimos desde que contrajimos matrimonio y hasta que terminamos la mayor parte de la crianza de tu madre.**

 **-YOH: Pero eso fue decisión de ustedes -.-¡, además ¿Quieres decir entonces que debería marcharme?**

 **-KINO: Solo digo que Anna tiene bastante trabajo aquí por el momento, y que tu tienes varias tareas en Izumo**

 **-YOH: Tienes que estar bromeando abuela, Anna y yo ya estuvimos separados 5 años -.-¡**

 **-KINO: Entonces unos meses más que diferencia van a hacer?**

Yoh dio un largo suspiro que llamo la atención de Kino

- **KINO: Tienes que confiar que las cosas van a funcionar Yoh, o que acaso ya no lo crees?**

 **-YOH: Yo… si… lo creo… creo, la verdad es que siempre pensé que cuando Anna y yo volviéramos a estar juntos… las cosas serian… diferentes**

Kino rio por lo bajo, su nieto era un caso perdido, un soñador de seguro y también un romántico irrealista. Ella sabia que Yoh esperaba que Anna le dedicara más sino es que todo su tiempo como cuando se encargaba de entrenarlo para el torneo de shamanes hace años.

 **-KINO: Parte del trato para que Anna volviera a ser tu prometida era que se haría cargo de Osore, y eso es lo que está haciendo; no puede dejar todo lo demás de lado solo porque al fin las cosas entre ustedes se resolvieron…**

 **-YOH: Lo sé… es solo que, ha sido difícil acostumbrarme…**

 **-KINO: Yoh hasta ahora van dos semanas, tal vez ni eso… ella tiene mucho en su plato por ahora… dale tiempo… y veras como todo cae en su lugar**

Yoh no dijo nada más, el en verdad esperaba que asi fuera, la verdad no podía evitar sentir que las cosas no estaban bien, o no tan bien como parecían estar entre Anna y Michael cuando estaban juntos… no quería hacer comparaciones ni pensar en eso, pero era muy difícil considerando la cantidad de tiempo que Anna pasaba con él muchacho!

\- - - HOSPITAL OSORE - - -

 **-ANNA: COMO QUE LA ORDEN LLEGO YA ESTÁ LISTA!?**

 **-DOCTOR** {un tanto asustado}: **Como le dije señorita Kyoyama, el abogado del señor Michael envió varios documentos que refutan mi orden denegando el traslado, según él la salud mental del Señor Font está en riesgo debido al estrés emocional que le produce estar aquí y no en un lugar conocido y en que se sienta tranquilo.**

 **-ANNA: ESO ES PURA BASURA! MICHAEL NO VA A ESTAR MEJOR SOLO EN NUEVA YORK! Además… que hay del riesgo que supone el traslado!? Son más de 15 horas de vuelo!**

 **-DOCTOR: Según los documentos el señor Font arregló un vuelo privado para su regreso en el cual dispondrá de todo lo necesario, tal vez.. sea lo mejor**

Si las miradas matarán, el doctor de seguro ya estaría muerto tres veces!

 **-ANNA: QUIERO HABLAR CON MICHAEL!**

 **-DOCTOR: El no quiere ver a nadie**

 **-ANNA: NO ME IMPORTA!** {Siguiendo de largo hacia la habitación}

 **-DOCTOR: No podemos obligarlo! Menos en el estado en que se encuentra!** {Atravesándose en el camino de la chica con temor}

 **-ANNA: ESTADO EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA! SI TIENE DISPOSICION PARA HABLAR CON ABOGADOS Y PLANEAR VUELOS PRIVADOS PODRÁ HABLAR CONMIGO!**

El doctor estaba ya contra la puerta de la habitación del chico, las enfermeras miraban con temor, los pasados días habían conocido el humor de perros de la rubia; ninguna quería estar en la posición que el médico estaba.

 **-DOCTOR: Por favor señorita! Voy a tener que pedir que la escolten fuera del edificio!**

 **-ANNA: PUES INTENTELO!** {Empujándolo fuera del camino y abriendo la puerta de un golpe}

Cuando Anna entró se quedo muda, su semblante de ira paso a tristeza; la última vez que había visto a Michael había sido terrible, pero está era mucho peor.

 **-DOCTOR: SUFICIENTE! VOY A LLAMAR A SEGU—**

 **-MIKE: No… está bien déjela pasar… solo por esta última vez… usted retírese**

El doctor lo miró con extrañeza, luego a la chica con molestia, pero conociéndolos como lo hizo en esas semanas no quiso decir más y cerró la puerta para dejarlos solos. Anna se quedó de pie en la entrada observando a Michael, el chico ni siquiera había volteado a verla desde que entro, parecía bastante abstraído por la ventana, aunque en realidad miraba a la nada y era más que obvio.

Anna se sorprendió por cómo se veía el muchacho, estaba ojeroso, pálido, nunca había visto a Michael con barba en todos esos años, pero ahora tenía una bastante larga y desalineada, una imagen poco común en el; además aunque seguía en gran parte vendado, se podía ver en sus piernas y rostro que había perdido bastante masa muscular, estaba muy delgado.

 **-MIKE: Bien, dime de una vez lo que tengas que decir… estoy cansado de escuchar tus gritos diarios en el corredor**

Anna retomo su semblante normal y camino hacia el con firmeza.

- **ANNA: No vas a irte en ese estado**

 **-MIKE** {aun sin mirarla **} No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, me marcharé a más tardar en mañana… ya todo está listo**

Anna se quedó muda, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir; estaba muy preocupada por Michael pero él no quería aceptar su ayuda y no es como si pudiera obligarlo, diablos! ya no tenía derecho, cara ni autoridad moral para obligarlo a nada!

 **-MIKE: Ya que estas aquí tengo algo para ti**

Anna lo miró con duda, que podría ser? ¿Una orden de restricción para que no se le acercará más?... no se le ocurría otra cosa.

 **-MIKE: Está en la carpeta sobre la mesa** {aun mirando al otro lado}

Anna volteo a mirar a donde Michael dijo y lentamente abrió la carpeta, habían varios documentos que Anna estudio casi con incredulidad mientras los leía.

 **-ANNA: ESTAS BROMEANDO! {** Muy molesta}

 **-MIKE: Acaso parece una broma o es gracioso?**

Dentro de la carpeta Anna encontró una carta o más bien una especie de contrato en la cual Michael se ofrecía comprar su parte de la empresa, la empresa que compartía con él.

 **-MIKE: Además es apenas lógico, ya que no es como si pudieras seguir ocupándote de nada desde aquí**

 **-ANNA: Entonces me vas a sacar así como así! Después de todo el trabajo, el tiempo y el esfuerzo que invertí!?**

 **-MIKE: {** Girando su cabeza y mirándola fríamente **} Oye al menos tuve la decencia de decírtelo, que es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de ti cuando terminaste la relación!... Después de todo el trabajo, el tiempo y el esfuerzo que invertí pff… {** Volviendo a mirar por la ventana **}… además… no te estoy diciendo que te retires y ya, en la carpeta hay un cheque en blanco, ponle el valor que quieras por parte tu de la compañía y listo.**

Anna vio un vacio en los ojos de Mike que nunca había visto en el, el chico estaba muy mal…

- **ANNA: Esto es… basura!** {Tirando la carpeta al piso!}

- **MIKE: llámalo como quieras…**

 **-ANNA: Entonces eso es todo, te vas a marchar y vas a erradicar cualquier vínculo que te una a mi de esa manera?**

 **-MIKE: Lo siento, esperabas o crees que mereces algo más de mi?**

Anna no entendía por qué el chico actuaba así, además la última vez que hablaron parecía estar en mucha mejor disposición

 **-ANNA: Michael, no hagas esto… por favor…**

Michael la miro con duda

 **-MIKE: Hacer qué?**

 **-ANNA: No te dejes llevar por el odio y la ira** {con ojos suplicantes}

Michael pareció pensarlo por un segundo, no quería hacerlo, pero era lo único que podía sentir en el momento. El chico veía la calidez de Anna en sus ojos. Por eso no quería verla!, no quería sentirse más asi, como un idiota, un idiota que lo había perdido todo!

 **-MIKE: Solo déjame si…**

Anna se sintió mal, pero tomo un gran respiro y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama.

- **ANNA: Porque tienes tanto afán de irte**? {dicho con suavidad}

 **-MIKE: Y aun me lo preguntas? ¬¬**

 **-ANNA: Es por mi?** {mirando el piso con remordimiento}

Michael no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la forma en que la estaba tratando! Maldición! Malditos sentimientos por Anna!

 **-MIKE:** {suspiro largo} **Es… por todo en general, yo simplemente no quiero estar más aquí. Japón es un sitio que solo me ha traído desgracias**

 **-ANNA: lamento escuchar eso…**

- **MIKE: Anna ya… no empieces; yo sé lo que hago… o crees que todo lo que organice para irme se armo solo y de un día para otro**

 **-ANNA: Bueno al menos se que en algo estás pensando… pero Michael por favor no te marches aun, estas convaleciente y un vuelo tan largo es..**

 **-MIKE: Mucho mejor que estar aquí…**

 **-ANNA: Eso lo dices por qué no has querido ni recibir visitas**

 **-MIKE: Si eso es lo único que me querías decir márchate ya**

Anna lo miró con intensidad, no parecía ser Michael, no el que conoció durante el tiempo de su relación y tampoco el que conoció hace 5 años cuando fueron compañeros de clase.

 **-ANNA: No**

Michael miro de reojo a la chica, ella si que no se daría por vencida con el tema, por que tenia que ser tan insistente? Anna tomó el asiento que había en la habitación y lo acercó a la cama del chico, llamando más aun su atención, que tanto tiempo se iba a quedar?

 **-ANNA: Bien, si quieres que te venda mi parte de la empresa vamos a negociar**

 **-MIKE: Ya te lo dije solo pon la cifra que consideres indicada**

 **-ANNA: Yo no quiero dinero, quiero… hacer un negocio diferente**

Varias horas después, Anna regresó al templo; a decir verdad era bastante tarde, espera no despertar a nadie, pero aun así alguien sí que estaba despierto y no solo eso, esperándola frente a su habitación.

- **YOH: es un poco tarde, no lo crees?** {Brazos cruzados, recostado contra la pared y con la cabeza baja}

 **-ANNA: Algo se presento…**

 **-YOH: Me imagino, siempre hay algo {** levantándose **}… bueno me alegra que llegarás bien; buenas noches.**

Anna notó la extraña actitud de Yoh, y en parte la entendía, en los últimos días a mayor cantidad de tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido mientras comían con todos los demás en la mesa.

 **-ANNA: Yoh espera** {sujetándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo}

Yoh se detuvo y la miró con duda

- **ANNA: Quieres… dormir conmigo?** {Sonrojándose mucho}

La cara de Yoh fue de mucha sorpresa, además ver la cara de Anna sonroja y los ojos expectantes de la chica hicieron que el enojo que sentía desapareciera en un santiamén

- **YOH: Lo… lo dices enserio? (O.o)!** {un tanto nervioso}

Anna solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras abrió la puerta de su pieza, una vez lo hizo giro a ver a Yoh que parecía aun estupefacto

 **-ANNA: Si o no?**

Yoh asintió con lentitud y entro detrás de la chica cerrando la puerta; a decir verdad todo se imagino que pudiera pasar ese día menos eso. Tan pronto la chica entro abrió el armario y saco dos futones.

 **-ANNA: Mmmm, no se si te moleste dormir en este futón, era.. el que usaba Michael**

El estomago de Yoh dio un pequeño vuelto ante la mención y el recordatorio que por supuesto Michael ya había compartido esa habitación con la chica, pero el castaño hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el hecho recordando las palabras de su abuela, debía tener paciencia ya todo caería en su lugar; por el sitio y situación en la que estaba parecía que así seria.

 **-YOH: No, está bien** {recibiéndolo}

Anna extendió el de ella en el suelo

- **ANNA: Puedes poner el tuyo allí** {señalando un espacio a unos cuantos centímetros junto al otro}

Así lo hizo el chico mientras Anna se quito los zapatos, la chaqueta y sacó de su armario un suéter holgado, su favorito para dormir. Yoh observaba con atención los movimientos de la chica, a lo mejor lo que hacía era parte de su rutina, pero para él era algo nuevo, cada cosa que compartía con ella parecía ser así por pequeña que fuera.

Anna se sentó en su futón con las piernas cruzadas como en pose de loto y enseguida le señalo a Yoh con la mirada que se hiciera en su futón.

Yoh sintió algo de nervios, a decir verdad, estar solo con la chica en una habitación le generaba algo de… expectativas, pero no significaba que estuviera allí solo por eso.

-A **NNA** {Soltando un largo suspiro}: **Se que estas últimas semanas han sido… muy atareadas, y yo… lo lamento, lamento no haberte dedicado el tiempo necesario**

 **-YOH: No te preocupes Annita, yo entiendo que tienes muchas obligaciones…** {Simulando una sonrisa lo mejor que podía}

Pero Anna lo sabía, la sonrisa de Yoh no era sincera

- **ANNA: No, no está bien** {recostando su mentón sobre su mano} **o al menos no para mí. Yo en realidad quisiera que pudiéramos compartir algo de tiempo juntos.**

Yoh la miró con duda, el también quería eso, pero que tenía en mente Anna?

 **-ANNA: Por eso quería proponerte lo siguiente… a decir verdad durante el día no creo que pueda sacar el tiempo, ya que siempre parece haber algo que hacer; pero si quieres podemos compartir tiempo en las noches**

La cara de Yoh se sonrojo un poco, eso sonaba… bastante tentador a decir verdad

- **ANNA: Ja… jajaja… no de esa forma pervertodo** {sonriendo levemente}

Yoh se sonrojo más, era obvio que Anna había leído sus intensiones, se sentía un tanto avergonzado

 **-ANNA: No tienes por qué avergonzarte… si estamos comprometidos es obvio que… en algún momento va a suceder…**

Yoh se sorprendió por la naturalidad y facilidad con la que Anna hablaba del tema, que el único que no había madurado era él o que!?

- **ANNA: …Sin embargo, creo que en este momento más que dar ese paso necesitamos poder compartir tiempo juntos, para hablar, dialogar, discutir… tener nuestro espacio; no lo** **crees así**?

 **-YOH: eee, pues suena algo extraño en realidad jijiji, pero me parece bien Annita**

- **ANNA: Bien, no se si sea conveniente que tu abuela lo sepa… ya que en Japón no es nada común**

 **-YOH: JIJI Que en América si?**

Yoh se arrepintió al momento que la pregunta salió de su boca, fantástico, otra comparación con Michael proveniente de el mismo, otra mala imagen mental para su colección.

 **-ANNA: Mmmm….. Puede que lo sea, a decir verdad no me importa, lo único que quiero es poder compartir algo más de tiempo contigo.**

La respuesta de Anna había dejado perplejo al castaño, había sido la respuesta perfecta para el, razón por la que sonrió, pero esta vez con total sinceridad; Anna al ver esto sonrió también en respuesta.

 **-YOH: Bien entonces será, nuestro secreto**

 **-ANNA: Y bien, que tal estuvo tu día?** {Recostándose de lado en su futón y manteniendo su cabeza sobre su brazo para ver mejor a Yoh}

Yoh se acomodó en su propio futón acostándose boca arriba y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

 **-YOH: JIJI bastante aburrido a decir verdad, no que extrañe todo el tema de las sombras ni nada, pero no tengo mucho que hacer aquí desde entonces.**

Anna sonrió levemente al ver a Yoh así, era como ver al antiguo Yoh, el de 16 años con el que vivía en la pensión.

- **ANNA: Bueno, ya encontraremos algo para que hagas, quisiera poder delegarte algunas de mis funciones, pero la mayoría son cosas de sacerdotisa**

 **-YOH: Está bien, estoy seguro que si no encuentro algo que hacer yo, la abuela lo encontrara por mi JIJIJI**

Yoh y Anna hablaron casi que por dos horas, hasta que Anna sintió que el cansancio le ganaría; Yoh dándose cuenta de esto decidió dejarla descansar, de seguro la chica tendría que madrugar y mucho que hacer al siguiente día; el castaño la observó dormir por un rato antes de él quedarse dormido, se alegraba de haber podido pasar aunque fuera ese momento con su prometida y más de que fuera por iniciativa de ella.

A la mañana siguiente tal como Yoh lo había predicho, Anna tuvo que madrugar; así que cuando él se levantó horas más tarde se encontró solo en la habitación. El chico suspiró y se quedó un rato más acostado observando el techo, ya quería que fuera de noche, quería compartir algo más de tiempo con Anna.

Las siguientes dos semanas de Anna fueron my similares, hacia sus tareas en el templo, entrenaba con las chicas, entrenaba con Kino, purificaba el rosario de los 1080, visitaba a Michael en la tarde y en las noches compartía tiempo con Yoh.

Aunque al castaño no le agradaba que todos los santos días Anna pasara d horas en el hospital visitando a Michael no podía negárselo, primero porque pensaba que si ella había decidido contarle a él lo que hacía, era porque no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo malo, y si lo veía objetivamente no lo estaba; y segundo, ya no se sentía tan desplazado en la vida de la chica al compartir las noches con ella. Sin embargo entre más tiempo pasaba Yoh con Anna, más necesidad de estar cerca de ella tenía; ellos habían compartido algunos besos y caricias, pero no más allá que eso; en realidad la vez que más lejos habían llegado había sido cuando Anna recién había vuelto a Osore; el castaño se preguntaba cuanto más tendría que esperar ya que ciertamente no quería presionarla ni tampoco arruinar lo bien que iban las cosas por algo así.

Otro día llegaba a Osore, pero era algo diferente está vez; Anna había madrugado como de costumbre, pero ese día apenas estuvo arreglada y lista se dirigió al hospital.

- **ANNA: Buenos días** {entrando a la habitación de Michael}

 **-DOCTOR: Señorita Kyoyama! La estábamos esperando**

Michael la miró con aburrimiento

 **-MIKE: Llegas tarde**

- **ANNA: Alguien se levantó de mal humor ¬¬ Son las 7:55 … Llegó 5 minutos temprano**

 **-MIKE: Bueno como sea! Ya vamos al punto!**

 **-DOCTOR: No se impaciente Señor Font, hoy le tengo buenas noticias.**

Anna y Mike esperaban ansiosos a que el hombre hablara

 **-DOCTOR: Hoy vamos a quitar el yeso del torso… además, creo que podre darle finalmente la autorización que tanto ha estado esperando para dentro de tres días.**

Michael sonrió levemente, no lo hacía mucho desde que estaba en el hospital, pero esa si que era una buena noticia

- **MIKE: AL FIN! GRACIAS DIOS!**

 **-ANNA: Bien, pero está seguro?...totalmente seguro?**

- **DOCTOR: Lo estoy señorita, no se preocupe. Si no le molesta procederemos a remover el casquete y el yeso**

 **-ANNA: Bien, hágalo**

 **-MIKE: Que no piensas salir? O.O**

 **-ANNA: ¬¬ Michael madura, primero que todo es solo tu pecho, y segundo no es como si fuera algo que ya no hubiera visto**

 **-MIKE: Jeje cierto**

El doctor hizo su trabajo dejando a un complacido Michael y a una pensativa Anna; ella ciertamente se sentía feliz de ver que el chico mejoraba, pero al ver la enorme cicatriz que le había quedado le recordaba lo que podía haber pasado y eso la asustaba un poco.

- **MIKE: Bien! Entonces cuando haremos la firma de las acciones?**

 **-ANNA: ¿Que acaso ya cumpliste con toda tu parte del negocio?**

 **-MIKE: Es cuestión de tiempo, además pensé que para entonces ya habrías desistido de tan absurda idea**

- **ANNA: No, lo siento pero no** {viendo la cicatriz en el pecho de Michael}

- **MIKE: Que crees que me va pasar estando en casa! Enserio? Si tanto quieres volver a Nueva York solo acéptalo, no me uses como excusa.**

 **-ANNA: ¿Que no quieres las acciones? ¬¬**

 **-MIKE: Como sea; entonces si la orden de salida está lista en tres días, partiremos… exactamente… en tres días**

Anna no dijo nada solo asintió.

 **-ANNA: Aun tengo un poco de tiempo hoy, quieres ir a dar una vuelta?**

 **-MIKE: Solo si no es en esa espantosa silla de ruedas ¬¬ me hace sentir mucho peor de lo que estoy..**

 **-ANNA: Lo consultare con el doctor, ya que no tienes ese enorme yeso a lo mejor ya puedas mantener el equilibrio mejor**

Anna salió de la habitación, parecía pensativa y un tanto molesta, pero no se dirigió enseguida a buscar al médico sino que se recostó en el corredor a pensar… como podía ser que habían pasado dos semanas y aun no había sido capaz de decirle a Yoh que volvería a Nueva York por unos días con Michael!?. Ella quería ir con el para cerciorarse de que llegará y se acomodara bien, además de desatascar un poco el trabajo ya que Alice los ayudaba, pero no daba abasto! Además Michael aun tendría que guardar reposo por otros 20 días según el médico antes de empezar sus terapias. Anna pensó en decirle a Yoh que viajaría solo a ordenar sus cosas, también era cierto; pero sentía que sería deshonesta sabiendo que la principal razón del viaje era Michael. Era una cobarde, que debía hacer!?

Yoh había estado ayudando esas semanas con la reconstrucción del templo, había estado pensando mucho en lo que había dicho su abuela hace varios días, sobre como tenía mucho que hacer en Izumo y nada que hacer en Osore, pero aun así el quería estar con Anna, las pocas horas que compartían eran más que suficientes para el; por lo cual estaba pensando en hablar con su abuelo para que los estudiantes que llegaran a Izumo fueran enviados a Osore, al fin y al cabo ese también era un sitio que la familia Asakura usaba para impartir sus enseñanzas.

Yoh vio que Anna llegaba…

 **-YOH: Annita como te fue? Como sigue Michael?**

Anna miró a Yoh con algo de duda, se sentía nerviosa porque sabía que solo tenía tres días para decirle lo que debía decirle, esperaba que no lo tomara a mal, pero sabía que era imposible, el tema de Michael era siempre un tanto delicado con Yoh.

- **ANNA: Bien, hoy le quitaron el yeso que tenía en gran parte de su cuerpo, por eso estuve allí tan temprano…**

 **-YOH: amm, que bien… y ya sabe cuando le van a dar de alta?**

 **-ANNA [oh-Oh] o.O…** **Si, al parecer de esta semana no pasa, aunque claro saldrá del hospital pero seguirá en convalecencia por otro tiempo**

 **-YOH: No suena tan mal, se repondrá pronto estoy seguro.**

Anna observó a Yoh por casi un minuto, Yoh veía que Anna estaba algo extraña, pero no podía entender por que..

 **-YOH: emmm y pasa algo más?**

 **-ANNA: Emm este… no… solo pensaba en lo que tengo que hacer hoy..**

 **-YOH: Ok. Buen Annita yo voy a terminar lo que hacía, nos veremos luego** ;)

Anna observo como Yoh se alejaba… está muy muy muy acabada…

La rubia le dio vueltas todo el día al asunto en su cabeza, empezaba a sentirse tan estúpida! Era absurdo, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo… o si? No! no lo hacía; Michael era mucho más que su ex novio! Era su amigo! Su socio!. Además la relación con Yoh habia mejorado bastante esas dos semanas, el chico ya tendría que haber dejado al menos un poco esa inseguridad… o eso esperaba.

En la noche cuando Yoh llegó a la habitación Anna ya se encontraba allí.

-Y **OH: Annita, acabaste temprano hoy**? {Sonriendo}

 **-ANNA** {bajando el libro que leia} **Si, tu abuela me dejo aplazar unas cuantas cosas para mañana**

 **-YOH: Que bueno! {** Sentándose en el futon de la chica frente a ella **} y… que estás leyendo?**

 **-ANNA: Solo un libro de conjuros menores, nada interesante** {poniéndolo a un lado}

 **-YOH: Sucede algo?** {viendo la mirada fija de la chica en el}

 **-ANNA: No, solo… pensaba en algo…**

 **-YOH ¿?**

 **-ANNA: No es la gran cosa en verdad… solo que, me imaginaba lo difícil que va a ser para Michael volver a Nueva York una vez salga del hospital**

 **-YOH: Aaaa si? Porque lo dices?**

 **-ANNA: Tu sabes todo lo de los vuelos, las escalas, encontrar un taxi una vez llegue allá, acomodarse de nuevo a la rutina y horario…**

 **-YOH: Estoy seguro que lo solucionara, además pensé que habías dicho que tomaría un vuelo directo en un jet privado, para estar más cómodo..**

 **-ANNA: Emm si, pero igualmente, es un vuelo pesado como sea…**

 **-YOH: Aaaa si…** {cara de Okkk- }

 **-ANNA: [Bueno ya Anna! deja de darle vueltas, que tanto es el lio!?] Tal ves… lo mejor será que no haga el viaje… solo**

La mirada de Yoh parecía confundida, que estaba insinuando Anna?

 **-ANNA: Considerando que sigue convaleciente, y que en realidad es asi… por mi culpa… yo, creo que debería acompañarlo {** mirando de reojo a Yoh y esperando su reacción}

 **-YOH: Entonces… piensas… viajar a Nueva York con Michael? Es eso lo que estás diciendo?** {cara seria}

 **-ANNA: Si**

La cara del castaño era seria, parecía estudiar lo que decia Anna, ella esperaba con expectativa y algo de temor lo que diría, no quería tener una pelea, y menos por ese tema

 **-YOH: Bien..**

 **-ANNA: ¿?¿? O.o**

 **-YOH: Anna yo creo que no importa en este punto lo que yo realmente diga, estoy seguro que si ya tomaste la decisión no hay nada que yo pueda hacer**

 **-ANNA: Tampoco es así..**

 **-YOH: Aaa si? Entonces si te pidiera que no fueras?**

 **-ANNA: …. …. …**

 **-YOH: Lo ves…**

 **-ANNA: Lo siento, es solo, algo que debo hacer**

 **-YOH: Bien…**

 **-ANNA: Espera, no estás enojado!? O.o**

 **-YOH: Serviría de algo?**

 **-ANNA: Pues**.. **no..**

- **YOH: … ¿cuándo te vas?**

 **-ANNA: O.o… en tres días..**

 **-YOH: Y cuando regresas?**

 **-ANNA: Creo que en 10**

 **-YOH: Umm{** largo suspiro} **… suena como un largo tiempo; a lo mejor aproveche y me vaya a Izumo** {sonriendo}

 **-ANNA: O.o… emm si, esta bien**

 **-YOH: Bueno estoy un poco cansado** {desperezándose y bostezando} **hasta mañana**

Anna lo miró con extrañeza… pero no tenía que decir, todo era muy extraño..

Yoh puso su futón y se acostó enseguida de espaldas a la chica, quien poco después apago la luz e hizo lo mismo. Anna no podía dormir, se sentía tan extraña, la reacción de Yoh, había sido una buena, demasiado buena… Yoh por su parte tampoco dormía, a decir verdad la noticia le había caído como una patada en el hígado, pero que podía decirle!? Era cierto todo, cuando Anna decidía algo, ni quien la detuviera, y aun así si él se enojará que bien haría? De seguro solo pelearían y prefería mil veces que ella se fuera estando bien con él, al fin y al cabo, que eran 10 días, que peleando para que el idiota de Michael la reconfortara o algo por el estilo.

Anna giró levemente a mirar a Yoh, pero el chico seguía de espaldas y totalmente cubierto por sus cobijas, la chica dio un largo suspiro, parecía ser que nunca lograría entenderlo por completo.

Yoh sintió un leve movimiento por el lado de Anna, así que con cuidado giro su cabeza para observar, pero ella ya estaba de espaldas de nuevo; dio un largo suspiro y volvió a su posición. Cda uno estuvo quieto y hundido en sus pensamientos casi que por dos horas, era ya media noche. Yoh no soporto más estar asi en la misma pose, era incomoda asi que se giro sobre si mismo para acostarse como lo hacia generalmente, mirando el techo con las manos tras la cabeza; pero cuando lo hizo su mirada se cruzo en la oscuridad con la de Anna queparecía mirar a la nada.

 **-YOH:** {hablando bajo} **Annita… estás despierta?**

La mirada de Anna se enfocó enseguida en el sacándola de sus pensamientos, y viendo como Yoh la observaba desde su futón.

- **ANNA: Si, que sucede?**

 **-YOH: mmm, no no es nada, solo queria saber si estabas despierta aun**

 **-ANNA: no puedo dormir…**

 **-YOH: Yo tampoco…**

Pequeño silencio

 **-ANNA: ¿Por qué?**

 **-YOH: Yo… pensaba en lo mucho que voy a extrañarte esos días**

Anna sonrío ante el comentario de Yoh, si bien la chica nunca acabaría de entenderlo no significaba que por eso lo querría menos. Anna sabía que también lo extrañaría y mucho; especialmente en las noches, no tendría con quien hablar, no veria esa sonrisa en la oscuridad y esos ojos que la miraban casi que con devoción.

Anna no lo pensó dos veces cuando se levantó de su futón

- **YOH: A dónde vas?** {mirándola con duda}

Pero la chica no iba a ningún lado. Anna se arrodilló lentamente sobre el futón de Yoh, a un lado de las rodillas del chico; él la miró con duda y se levantó un poco inclinando su torso hacia adelante apoyándose con sus brazos, pero sin sentarse completamente para quedar frente a ella, no entendía que pasaba con la chica, hasta que ella hizo el primer movimiento.

 **-ANNA: 10 días suenan como demasiado ahora que lo mencionas** {acariciando la cara del chico lentamente}

 **ALERTA LEMON! - ALERTA LEMON- ALERTA LEMON! - ALERTA LEMON - - -ALERTA LEMON! - ALERTA LEMON ALERTA LEMON! - ALERTA LEMON- ALERTA LEMON! - ALERTA LEMON- ALERTA LEMON! - ALERTA LEMON- ALERTA LEMON! - ALERTA LEMON**

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron de sobre manera, que esa era la señal que tanto había esperado? No importaba si no, la aprovecharía de todas formas. Yoh sonrió levemente y en respuesta puso una de sus manos sobre la de la chica que aun acariciaba su mejilla; Anna sonrió más ampliamente cuando Yoh cerró la distancia que quedaba entre ambos para probar sus labios. El beso entre la sacerdotisa y el shaman se intensificaba a cada momento y más considerando que la chica estaba casi que encima del chico. Yoh tomó la cara de Anna entre sus manos, y se sentó un poco más recto para profundizar el beso, un beso fuerte, intenso y lleno de deseo.

Anna sintió que Yoh se inclinaba cada vez más hacia ella estirando su espalda para sentarse mejor y acercarse más, las manos del chico dejaron la cara de la rubia para empezar a explorar su cuerpo; Anna aprovecho para pasar una de sus piernas sobre las del chico que aun permanecían bajo las cobijas de forma que quedo sentada sobre el muchacho.

Para Yoh el cuerpo de la chica era tan cálido, tan suave, tan perfecto en sus manos; Yoh agradecía al universo que la chica estuviera usando una camiseta de tiras, ya que asi podía sentir lo suave de sus hombros y brazos al recorrerlos de largo. No paso mucho tiempo para que el castaño dejará la boca de la chica; con su nariz delineó la línea de la mandíbula de la rubia, hasta llegar a su oreja, una vez allí inhalo el delicioso aroma que tenia entre el punto en donde se encontraba su cabello con su cuello, para luego comenzar a besar con pasión el cuello de su querida sacerdotisa. La sacerdotisa soltó un largo suspiro de placer, los labios de Yoh sobre su piel y las caricias de sus manos la estaban volviendo loca. La chica quería más! mucho más, asi que empezó a desapuntar la camisa del muchacho, una vez lo hizo el chico dejó que ella la retirara, para luego volver a lo suyo, mientras Anna ahora acariciaba el pecho al desnudo del castaño; a decir verdad, desde el primer encuentro que habían tenido cuando ella volvió a Osore, Anna a menudo recordaba el cuerpo sin camisa del castaño y lo caliente que se sentía bajo sus manos, el recuerdo no era nada! En comparación a la sensación real!

Yoh ya no se conformaba tampoco con sentir el cuerpo de Anna sobre la camisa que tenia por pequeña que está fuera, así que con cuidado bajó la primera de las tirantas mientras que con sus labios recorrió el trayecto que recorría está al bajarse por el cuerpo de la chica, bajando y besando desde el cuello de la sacerdotisa casi hasta su pecho por al frente, enseguida hizo lo mismo con la otra tiranta, pero esta vez viendo que la camisa ya no se sostendría de ninguna tira y se deslizaría hasta abajo, decidió hacer lo mismo pero con un mayor alcance, de forma que los labios del shaman bajaron del cuello de la rubia, pasando por su pecho hasta su ombligo.

Anna sentía que su cuerpo temblaba de placer, ella había estado con Michael muchas veces y no estaba mal a decir verdad, pero con Yoh ni siquiera habían llegado a más y ya sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento por el deseo, el placer y la pasión. Para Yoh la experiencia no era muy diferente, el cuerpo de Anna pasó de sentirse casi como si quemara sus manos, a sentirse como si al tocarlo se fundiera con el.

El castaño saboreaba con entrega y tenacidad la parte entre el cuello y el pecho de Anna, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus costados por debajo del brasier de la chica, Yoh no pudo esperar más y sin retirar el brasier de la sacerdotisa pasó sus manos de los costados a la parte frontal de atributos de está, el solo sentirlos era una sensación tan estimulante, el chico los apretaba con fuerza mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba los pezones casi que con frenesí. Anna acariciaba con más ferocidad los brazos y espada de Yoh incentivándolo a seguir, no pasaba desapercibido para ella que aun teniendo entre ambos las cobijas de Yoh, podía sentir como la masculinidad del shaman empezar a endurecerse y crecer.

Yoh se detuvo por un momento para desenganchar el brasier de la chica, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar mirarla directamente; habia visto los atributos de Anna en su último encuentro bajo un brasier que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero verlos totalmente al desnudo y a su disposición era algo que no tenia precio ni comparación. Yoh miró a Anna a los ojos, ella estaba muy agitada, tanto como él, además tenia un hermoso color rojizo que adornaba perfectamnete sus delicadas mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa algo picara, prueba de que ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero no como él, para Yoh nunca nadie podría disfrutar algo tanto como el al cuerpo de Anna.

- **YOH: Eres… tan… tan hermosa {** pasando suavemente su mano desde el cuello de la chica y bajando por su brazo hasta su abdomen}

Anna sonrió aun más, Yoh podía ser sexi y apasionado, enloquecerla con cada roce y movimiento; pero también era muy dulce, siempre lo había sido y para ella esa era una mejor cualidad que cualquier otra.

Yoh se acerco nuevamente a la chica, y con mucho cariño le dio varios besos a lo largo del rostro, causando que Anna sonriera más por lo dulce del acto. El chico tomo un poco de distancia y la miró a los ojos

 **-YOH: No creo que pueda esperar más**

Anna sonrió ampliamente y respondió con suavidad..

 **-ANNA: Yo tampoco**

Yoh libero sus piernas de las cobijas quedando sentado con estas un tanto abiertas rodeando a Anna y permitiendo que Anna siguiera arrodillada en el mismo espacio frente a él. Anna sonrió y se arrodillo totalmente frente a Yoh quedando un poco más alta pero con su cuerpo recto frente a la cara del chico. Yoh la miró con atención, era la perfección en persona y estaba allí al alcance de sus manos!, el chico acaricio el contorno desnudo del cuerpo de Anna varias veces y con cuidado, lo único que se interponía en el camino del chico era el pantalón de piyama de la chica; Yoh extrañaba desde que la habia vuelto a ver los días en que usaba su corto vestido negro, las piernas de Anna eran todo un deleite desde su adolescencia, aunque el nunca se lo dijo antes se hallaba constantemente perdido en ellas con solo mirarlas, claro que si se lo hubiera dicho en esa entonces de seguro la rubia lo hubiera vuelto papilla, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Yoh tomo el pantalón de lado y lado y con lentitud empezó a deslizarlo por las piernas de la chica, Anna no hizo nada, por lo cual el castaño sabia que estaba bien con ella; una vez lo bajo lo más que pudo, acerco su rostro al obligo de Anna y empezó a besarlo para proseguir hacia abajo, de forma que paso repetidas beses del abdomen de Anna, pasando por encima de su ropa interior de encajo hasta el contorno de sus piernas.

Anna rio suavemente por las acciones del chico, la trataba como si fuera de porcelana.

- **ANNA: Pensé que no podías esperar más** {riendo bajo}

Yoh sonrió pícaramente y en un rápido movimiento tomo un pimpulso con el cual jaló a Anna hacia abajo abriendo las piernas de la chica suave y levemente, de forma que quedo ella quedo acostada boca arriba y el arrodillado frente a ella en el espacio de entre las piernas de la chica.

 **-YOH: Es cierto, no creo que pueda** {mirada suspicaz}

Yoh se quitó rápidamente el pantalón pero sin moverse de donde estaba, Anna veía como los bóxers del chico estaban bastante apretados, el chico estaba tan excitado como ella, lo había sentido hace ya un rato. Yoh se agachó de forma que quedo sobre la chica, pero sin recostar su peso; retomo besando el cuello de la sacerdotisa, mientras que con una mano estiro el brazo de la rubia para luego acariciar desde la punta del brazo estirado, bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a la zona más intimida y aun cubierta de la chica.

Anna uso su mano libre para recorrer también el cuerpo del castaño, pero al sentir algo que golpeaba contra su pierna, algo además bastante caliente, bajo su mano y la introdujo dentro de los bóxers del muchacho. El cuerpo de Yoh dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintio que la mano de Anna se apoderaba con fuerza de su miembro y empezaba a acariciarlo

 **-YOH: Ammmm** {sonido leve de placer}

Anna bajo su otro brazo para poder usar su otra mano, con la cual empezó a remover los bóxers del chico mientras con la otra seguía masajenado su órgano viril con velocidad y fuerza

 **-YOH: Aaaaaamm {** sonido de más placer}

La rubia termino de bajar los de Yoh, ahora si el castaño estaba totalmente desnudo.

Yoh pego su cuerpo al de la chica, de forma que ambos pudieran sentir totalmente el calor de el cuerpo del otro sobre el propio por un momento, luego de esto el castaño tomo su órgano totalmente erecto y lo apoyo sobre la zona intima de Anna para que está pudiera sentir su masculinidad aun cuando no se habia quitado sus pantaletas. Anna sentía que se humedecía cada vez más y más; si Yoh no podía esperar! Ella mucho menos!

 **-ANNA** : {entre jadeos y suavemente} **Hazlo…**

Yoh sonrió mientras jugaba con su órgano entre las piernas de la chica y ella empezaba a enterrar cada vez más las uñas en su espalda

- **YOH: Será?** {sonriendo levemente}

 **-ANNA: Bueno o lo haces tú o lo hago yo….{** ya impacientándose}

Anna tomo con una mano el miembro de Yoh y empezó a estimularlo con fuerza; Yoh empezaba a jadear también, el tampoco quería esperar más, asi que con una mano jalo completamente hacia abajo la ropa interior de Anna y con la otra tomo su gran miembro y lo llevo hasta la entrada de la intimidad de la sacerdotisas. Yoh dio un largo respiro, no sabía cuánto duraría, estaba demasiado excitado, pero rápidamente introdujo todo su miembro en la chica. Anna se pego más al cuerpo del chico, quería sentirlo más! Más cerca aunque era imposible! Yoh empezó a halar a Anna de los muslos con cada envestida para tener una mejor penetración. La pareja no podía detenerse, tanto deseo, tan pasión, sentían que iban a explotar y aun así no sería suficiente. La velocidad aumentaba, era todo un frenesí. Anna sentía que en cualquier momento pasaría, los músculos dentro de su intimidad se estaban tensionando intensamente; Yoh sentía que no podía sostenerlo más, asi que cuando sintió que la intimidad de Anna se relajaba de golpe y escucho un suave "mmm" de los labios de la chica, el simplemente se dejó llevar de forma que pudo llegar un segundo después a su propio climax.

Anna respiraba con mucha rapidez, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón en cualquier momento, Yoh se recostó lentamente junto a ella; una vez los dos pudieron recuperar el aliento simplemente se quedaron asi, acostados, desnudos lado lado observando al cuerpo de su amante y sintiendo la intensidad de lo que habían hecho.

 **FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON - FINAL DEL LEMON** -

Permanecieron así en silencio y cada uno con una leve sonrisa hasta que…

- **YOH: Sabes… está es la primera vez que hago el amor** {sonrojándose de nuevo}

 **-ANNA: Pff… a quien engañas, no creas que no se de tus… andanzas en Izumo ¬¬**

- **YOH: JJIJIJI No no estoy negando que asi sea, pero eso …no era lo mismo… eso era solo … sexo**

 **-ANNA: Y esto?**

 **-YOH: Eso fue hacer el amor** {mirándola fijamente a los ojos}… **Porque yo te amo**

Anna sonrió ante las palabras de Yoh, no solo le gustó escuchar lo que el decía, sino que le gustaba que no se sintiera extraña y fuera de lugar como cuando Mike lo hizo.

- **ANNA: Entonces … tal vez está también es la primera vez que yo… hago el amor**

Yoh se sorprendió bastante… no solo por las palabras que iban dirigidas a el aunque de forma implícita; sino por lo que significaba del pasado de Anna…

- **YOH** : {con algo de temor **}… y Michael?**

Anna negó levemente

 **ANNA: Fue importante, pero .. no fue lo mismo**

La sonrisa de Yoh nunca fue tan grande como en ese momento.

Anna e Yoh compartieron esa noche en muchas más maneras; no solo entregaron sus cuerpos el uno al otro una vez más después de esa, sino que compartieron por primera vez un futón, la cercanía entre ellos aumentaba a grandes pasos tanto física como emocionalmente.

Cuando Anna despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía , diferente, completa, renovada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo totalmente tranquila; sentimiento que solo aumento cuando sintió los brazos de su acompañante alrededor de su cintura. Anna giro su cabeza con cuidado y allí lo vio, Yoh estaba casi que pegado a su espalda durmiendo aun, con la sonrisa más tranquila que jamás hubiera podido ver en nadie.

La chica sonrió por la hermosa imagen, hasta que varios recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente haciéndola sonrojar mucho, ella lo había disfrutado y mucho!, pero aun asi se sentía algo avergonzada ya que había sido ella quien inicio todo dejándose llevar solo por sus instintos, no se arrepentía para nada, pero le causaba algo de vergüenza que Yoh la pudiera ver asi… tan salvaje y pasional.

Anna empezó a soltarse del agarre del chico con cuidado, ya era tarde y habia quedado de reunirse con Kino en 5 minutos! Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no despertarlo pero..

 **-YOH:** {abriendo los ojos lentamente y bostezando} **Buenos días Annita**

Anna se quedo tiesa sentada de espaldas a el, podía sentir sus mejillas hirviendo y totalmente rojas

 **-ANNA: Buenos días Yoh**

Yoh se levantó lentamente aun con algo de sueño

 **-YOH: A donde vas? Aun es muy temprano…**

 **-ANNA: Yo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy**

La chica se iba a parar del futon pero algo la detuvo, Yoh la había tomado de la mano con suavidad de forma que ella volteo a mirarlo y cuando lo vio, sintió que su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza, ver al chico allí, totalmente despelucado, aun sin camisa y con una sonrisa que aunque pequeña llegaba hasta sus ojos y los iluminaba totalmente, era mucho más de lo que su corazón podía resistir.

 **-YOH: No voy a dejar que te vayas sin darnos los buenos días de la forma apropiada**

Anna seguía estupefacta viendo a Yoh, cuando el la jalo levemente y el dio un rápido pero profundo beso en los labios

 **-YOH: Buenos días Annita, espero que hayas dormido tan bien como yo…{** sonriendo ampliamente} **y por cierto, bienvenida a la primera mañana de las muchas que compartiremos, señora Asakura**

Anna sonrió en respuesta, Yoh era… simplemente lo que ella y su corazón habían estado esperando por largo tiempo.

Anna no pudo llegar a tiempo a su reunión con Kino, habia llegado tarde! Por primera vez en su vida tarde! Más exactamente media hora tarde!

 **-ANNA: Buenos días sensei, perdone la demora {** llegando un poco agitada}

 **-KINO: … …. No me gusta esperar, pero me imagino que lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo debía ser importante, porque otra razón me tendrías esperando…**

 **-ANNA: Si lo era** {sonriendo para ella misma}

 **-KINO: Como sea, que no vuelva a repetirse, a esta edad no se tiene tiempo para estar perdiendo… así que al grano, de que querías hablarme?**

La cara de Anna se tenso un poco, de que quería hablarle… recién lo recordaba

 **-ANNA: Yo quería pedirle, un permiso**

 **-KINO: Permiso?... para que?**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, decirle a Yoh era difícil, pero a Kino; tal vez imposible

- **ANNA: Quiero pedirle un permiso para ausentarme por unos cuantos días, Michael ya fue dado de alta del hospital y pretende regresar a Nueva York lo antes posible, quisiera poder… acompañarlo…**

Kino no dijo nada, parecía considerar todo lo que Anna decia, asi que la rubia prosiguió

 **-ANNA: Además necesito organizar varias cosas estando allá para poder quedarme definitivamente acá, que como sabe es lo que yo quiero; le prometo que haré lo que más pueda antes de irme y recuperare el tiempo perdido una vez vuelva, no dejaré nada al descuido ni al azar, ya que como se lo he dicho y demostrado antes el templo es mi prioridad.**

Kino no decía nada, y Anna ya no sabía que más decir, empezaba a crecer la tensión en el ambiente, o al menos para la rubia.

 **-KINO: Por cuánto tiempo será?**

 **-ANNA: Dos semanas máximo**

 **-KINO: Yoh lo sabe**

 **-ANNA: Si**

Kino lo considero por un segundo

 **-KINO: Si crees que es lo que debes hacer y me aseguras que harás lo que debas**

 **-ANNA: Asi es sensei**

 **-KINO: Anna te lo pregunto por última vez, estás segura de que esto, todo esto es lo que quieres?**

 **-ANNA** : {sonriendo} **no me cabe la menor duda** {pensando en la mañana y la noche con Yoh}

 **-KINO: Entonces confío que nos veremos en unas semanas para seguir preparando tu entrenamiento como sucesora y como cabeza de la familia Asakura**

Anna sonrió, era todo el permiso que necesitaba. Kino por su parte no se sentía totalmente satisfecha ni segura, pero que podía hacer, sin Michael de seguro ni Anna ni el templo seguirían existiendo, y en cuanto a Anna, la rubia aunque hubiera dado su palabra no podía convertirse en una prisionera de los Asakura y el templo, si la chica se fuera a retractar de seguro lo haría durante ese tiempo, pero al menos así sabrían de seguro.


	41. FINAL

**BUENO ENTONCES HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL, DECIR QUE ESCRIBIRLO FUE DIFICIL SERIA POCO! AUN ASÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE SIENTAN QUE VALIO LA PENA LEER LOS 41 CAPITULOS!. QUIERO AGRADECERLES DE NUEVO POR LEER LA HISTORIA, OPINAR, HACERME REIR CON SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO HABER PODIDO ALEGRAR UN POCO SUS DÍAS O AL MENOS DARLES ALGO QUE LOS DISTRAJERA DE SUS RUTINAS; NO SIENDO MÁS LES MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODOS!**

* * *

Los tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Anna se esforzó al máximo para cumplir con las tareas del templo y aun así tener suficiente energía en la noche para poder compartir con Yoh; el castaño apreciaba el esfuerzo de la chica, pero aun así se sentía inconforme por que la chica se marcharía en unos días.

El día que partiría Anna a Nueva York Yoh se levanto muy temprano, en realidad no había podido dormir, simplemente paso la noche observando a la hermosa rubia en sus brazos, pero mientras lo hacía varios pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente, pensamientos que lo inquietaban y llenaban de dudas.

 **-YOH: [No quiero que se marche, pero… que puedo hacer para evitarlo?... si quiera es algo que me corresponda hacer?, porque siento tanto miedo de dejarla ir? En verdad tampoco confió en ella, en lo que siente por mi? En lo que tenemos?]**

Anna se despertó al sentirse observada, y no estaba equivocada en lo más mínimo.

 **-ANNA: No puedo dormir si sigues observándome de esa forma**

Yoh se levantó del futón llevando solo su pantalón de piyama, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras la pared; Anna no quiso decir nada, sabia que día era y se imaginaba que pasaba por su mente.

 **-ANNA: Aun tengo algunas horas antes de tener que irme, tal vez podamos ir a…**

 **-YOH: No… no…** {un tanto triste}, **no quiero que sigas haciéndolo**

Anna lo miró con duda

 **-YOH** : {suspiro largo} **me refiero a tratar de hacer sentir mejor porque te marches**

Anna no dijo nada, era cierto, pero solo en parte

 **-ANNA: Solo quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo, no solo por ti, sino por mi**

Yoh volteo a mirarla con tristeza

 **-YOH: Yo en verdad quiero entender, quiero estar bien con tu decisión, quiero… no sentirme así; pero entre más lo intento más difícil es** {enojándose un poco **}. Michael es una persona grande! No entiendo porque necesita una niñera! Y porque tienes que ser tu además…**

Anna suspiro y se levantó para acercarse a Yoh; ella lo sabía, no había forma en que Yoh estuviera tan bien como quería aparentar.

- **ANNA: Yoh, yo no estoy diciendo que Michael no sea una persona capaz, ni grande ni mucho menos que necesite a una niñera, pero si necesita alguien que lo apoye, que se preocupe y de él mientras el vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, necesita una amiga.**

Yoh solo la observaba

 **-ANNA: Se que todo lo que pasó, entre él y yo en el pasado puede darte una idea… confusa y equivocada sobre lo que pueda pasar, y créeme que lo entiendo; pero te lo pido por favor confía en mí, lo que estoy haciendo no solo lo hago por Michael, sino por mi, yo… siento que le debo mucho a él y no podría sentirme tranquila sabiendo que no estuve cuando el más me necesito, sabiendo que el si lo estuvo para mí.**

 **-YOH: Hay cosas muy recientes aun, puede que el malinterprete tus intensiones**

 **-ANNA: No tendría por qué hacerlo, nosotros ya tuvimos esa conversación hace varias semanas, el sabe lo que siento…**

Yoh la miró casi que con suplica

 **-YOH: No quiero que vayas, por favor**

Anna negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada

 **-ANNA: No creo que piensas que va a pasar, pero sácatelo de la cabeza; yo solo voy a ir a ver que llegue y se acople bien… como su amiga, su amiga de 5 años**

 **-YOH: Y su ex novia de 2? Anna por favor, una cosa es lo que pienses ahora, pero que va a pasar una vez estés de nuevo en Nueva York, en tu vida, con el… en verdad me puedes decir que no te va a mover ningún sentimiento, nada sobre todo lo que estás dejando?**

 **-ANNA: No, porque sé que lo que dejó no significa nada en comparación a lo que gano; te lo he dicho ya mil veces Yoh, esto es lo que quiero, tu eres lo que quiero… solo confía en mi** {Abrazándolo por la cintura y mirándolo a los ojos}

Yoh miró la profunda mirada que le estaba dando Anna, se sentía mal de hacer sentir así, pero que podía hacer! Por mucho que quisiera confiar, era difícil; Anna lo había abandonado ya una vez, y no es como si su vida con Michael fuera tan mala para creer que quisiera solo huir de ella.

Yoh decidió no decir nada más, no serviría de nada; sujeto a la chica en sus brazos con fuerza, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, sus miedos, sus preocupación, el amor que le tenía, todo.

Anna se marchó una horas después, llegó al hospital donde Michael estaba terminado de ser puesto en una ambulancia que los llevó hasta la pista de la cual despegaría su avión; el chico aunque estaba mejor no estaba del todo bien; aun tenía varios monitores pegados en su pecho, y bolsas de suero conectadas a él; además de todo había tenido que contratar una enfermera para que lo atendiera durante el vuelo en caso de que algo sucediera.

Anna y Michael iban en el avión; el chico se encontraba en una de las sillas de forma totalmente reclinada, mientras al otro lado del pequeño corredor la chica miraba por la ventana con aburrimiento.

 **-MIKE: Wow… nunca note que fueras tan mala compañía**

Anna volteo a mirarlo, con su mirada fría como un hielo

 **-ANNA: Ni yo lo infantil que podía llegar a ser**

Los dos se miraron fijamente, de forma bastante seria, bastante para ser ellos.

 **-ENFERMERA** {interrumpiendo} **Señor Font, es momento de cambiar un poco de posición**

Anna volvió a mirar por la ventana, Michael solo la miraba mientras la enfermera hacia lo suyo..

- **MIKE: Sabes, no creo que tu viniendo conmigo le haga bien a nadie; a mi, a ti…a Yoh**

Anna parecía ignorarlo

 **-MIKE: Ya me imagino lo que debe sentir el pobre al respecto…**

 **-ANNA: …. ….**

 **-MIKE** {Dicho muy bajo} **porque yo sentí lo mismo no hace mucho…**

El resto del vuelo fue bastante tranquilo y callado. Una vez llegaron a Nueva York, empezó el verdadero ajetreo.

 **-ANNA: Que quiere decir con que la ambulancia no está aquí!?**

 **-ENCARGADO: Yo… lo siento señorita, al parecer hubo un accidente muy cerca y la ambulancia fue llamada en servicio** {un poco nervioso por la mirada de Anna}

 **-ANNA: ENTONCES QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGAMOS! QUE NO VE EL ESTADO EN QUE MI ACOMPAÑANTE SE ENCUENTRA!**

Michael y la enfermera observaban con temor también y algo de pena por el pobre hombre.

- **ENCARGADO: Yo… yo… por favor señorita encontrare otra ambulancia rápido..** {sudando mucho}

 **-ANNA: PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESPERA!...**

El hombre corrió a un cuarto detrás del mostrador

 **-ANNA** : {suspiro largo y dicho bajo **}… inútil..** {sacando su celular y marcando}

- **MIKE: A quien vas a llamar? Que estás pensando? O.O**

 **-ANNA: Ese inútil no va a lograr nada, no lo hizo en las horas que tuvo para hacerlo; tendré que encargarme yo…** {Hablando ahora por el celular} **Alo!... Señorita! Tengo una urgencia!**

Menos de 30 minutos después Anna y Michael estaban en el hospital con el doctor.

- **DOCTOR: Bien joven Font, parece ser que el vuelo estuve bien, tiene un poco alta la tensión, muy probablemente a eso se deba su dolor de cabeza; estuve mirando su historial médico, ciertamente aunque ha mejorado mucho desde su accidente, no debió arriesgarse así, un vuelo tan largo en tal estado es aun riesgoso.**

Anna lo miró como diciéndole "te lo dije! ¬¬

 **-DOCTOR: Pero considerando que al parecer {** mirando los papeles} **lleva pidiendo un traslado desde hace ya varias semanas al menos tuvo la prudencia de esperar un poco.**

 **-MIKE: El doctor en Japón dijo que estaba bien**

 **-DOCTOR: Aquí dice que estaba apenas lo suficientemente bien para viajar, no totalmente bien**

 **-MIKE: Bueno ya estoy aquí o no!?**

 **-DOCTOR: Pues si, en eso tiene razón…**

 **-ANNA: Entonces, que es lo siguiente? Como puede seguir su recuperación?**

 **-DOCTOR: Bueno ya que sobrellevó también el vuelo y que de seguir en Japón hubiera sido dado de alta en una semana a lo mucho, creo que es posible que pueda volver a casa hoy; después de todo aquí dice que esa era su mayor preocupación y razón para estar tan ansioso.**

 **-ANNA: Está seguro?**

 **-DOCTOR: Pues, tendrá que venir a revisión en una semana, pero no veo razón para mantenerlo hospitalizado ya que lleva tanto tiempo estable y su recuperación va viento en popa… Señor Font tiene alguien que lo ayude en casa con los cuidados requeridos?**

Mike miro hacia la pared, esa pregunta tan sencilla pero con tantas implicaciones

 **-ANNA: Si, yo me haré cargo**

El doctor sonrio a la chica

 **-DOCTOR: Bien, entonces le explicare lo que debe saber…**

El doctor dialogo con Anna casi que por una hora mientras ella le hacia todas las preguntas pertinentes y mientras quitaban los aparatos a los que estaba conectado Michael.

 **-DOCTOR: Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Los veré dentro de una semana**

 **-ANNA: Gracias doctor**

 **-MIKE: Si… gracias**

 **-DOCTOR: Mucha suerte! Y felicidades señor Font, tiene una novia muy dedicada, estoy seguro que hará que su recuperación sea… satisfactoria**

Michael estaba en una silla de ruedas, pero al escuchar el comentario del doctor empezó a rosarla con sus manos hacia afuera de la oficina.

 **-DOCTOR: Joven no debería…**

Pero el chico ya había salido del consultorio, Anna tomo las ordenes, y medicinas y lo siguió enseguida; alcanzándolo rápidamente en el corredor y tomando la silla para ella empujarla. El silencio entre ambos era incomodo. Esperaban el ascensor para bajar y salir de allí, cuando…

 **-ANNA: Así nunca vas a mejorar**

- **MIKE: Uno pensaría que la salud de uno es problema, de tu sabes… UNO**

 **-ANNA: Si, pero este no es el caso ya que parece que ni a ti te importará**

 **-MIKE: Entonces déjame contratar a alguien a quien que le importe por ti y por mi, ya sabes… una ENFERMERA ya terminamos con está payasada**

 **-ANNA: No viaje más de 5.000 Km solo por pasear, además era parte del trato**

 **-MIKE: Si si… si quiero que me vendas tu parte tenía que esperar a estar "lo suficientemente bien para viajar" y luego dejarte hacer de niñera/enfermera hasta que tu conciencia te dejara ir en paz**

 **-ANNA: Hasta que estés acomodado de nuevo en tu vida**

 **-MIKE: Como voy a acomodarme contigo alrededor recordándome lo que era y ya no va a ser** {dicho con dureza}

Anna no dijo nada, solo entro con el chico al ascensor apenas llegó y pidiendo un auto lo llevó a su casa. Entrar al apartamento del chico era como entrar a un sepelio; todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas y lleno de polvo, hace mucho nadie estaba allí.

- **ANNA: Bien, que quieres comer?** {Abriendo las cortinas y ventanas}

Pero cuando giro por su respuesta el chico ya no estaba, y la puerta de su habitación se cerraba de golpe, la chica no dijo nada solo soltó un largo suspiro y saco su celular.

\- - - JAPÓN – IZUMO - - - -

 **RING RING R…**

Yoh se aventó sobre el teléfono para contestarlo.

- **YOH: Alo!**

 **-ANNA: Que bueno, eres tu…**

 **-YOH: Annita! Qué bueno oírte! Como estuvo el vuelo!? Como está todo?**

 **-ANNA: Estuvo… bien, largo; sin novedades**

 **-YOH: Y Michael? … como se encuentra?**

Anna miró a la puerta de la habitación del chico.

- **ANNA: Está bien, el médico le dio de alta**

 **-YOH:** {tensionándose **} De alta?... es decir…**

Anna se quedó en silencio, ella no le había visto nada de raro, pero ahora que lo decía en voz alta y viendo la reacción de Yoh, a lo mejor debió decirlo de otra manera

 **-ANNA: Que Michael ya puede quedarse en su apartamento**

 **-YOH: Y… tu te vas a quedar con el…**

Anna no dijo nada, era obvia la respuesta

 **-ANNA: Sabias que vendría a ayudarlo a acomodarse, parte de eso es que vuelva a su apartamento**

 **-YOH: Pensé que vivían juntos…**

 **-ANNA: mmm, en realidad era algo… muy reciente; cada uno aun tenía su propio lugar aún**

Yoh soltó un largo suspiro, su imaginación lo estaba acabando, era agotador y más sabiendo que no estarían ni unos días en el hospital… sino en la casa de Michael

 **-ANNA: Y, que tal el viaje de regreso a Izumo? Como están Yomei, Tamao y Keiko**

 **-YOH: - - -**

 **-ANNA: Yoh?**

 **-YOH: Ellos están bien, el viaje… estuvo bien**

 **-ANNA: Y que harás estos días?**

 **-YOH: Pues tengo que ayudar al abuelo con los aprendices que han llegado...**

 **-ANNA: Será bueno para ti, se que en parte era algo que extrañabas**

 **-YOH: Si…**

Hubo un largo silencio de los dos lados de la línea… Ninguno parecía encontrar las palabras para apaciguar al otro ni a si mismos; la lejanía era algo difícil, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Un fuerte golpe escucho a un lado de la línea. Provenía de la habitación de Michael.

 **-ANNA: Yoh, yo… lo siento tengo que irme..** {un poco preocupada}

 **-YOH: Bueno… cuídate**

Tan pronto Anna entró a la habitación solo encontró a Michael en su cama viendo televisión, la chica miro alrededor preguntándose que había sido ese sonido, y más aun como el chico había llegado a la cama?

 **-ANNA: Que sucedió? Me pareció escuchar…**

 **-MIKE** {sin dejar de ver la tv}: **La silla de ruedas se volcó cuando me pase a la cama… no fue nada**

Anna vio la silla y la levanto

 **-ANNA: Pudiste lastimarte**

 **-MIKE: Pero no lo hice**

Anna empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de Mike, entendía que estuviera molesto con ella, pero aun así; hasta en Japón los días después de hacer su trato parecían estar un poco menos… molesto con ella. La siguiente semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para muchos, pero no para Yoh, Anna ni Michael…

Anna no llamaba mucho a Yoh, al decir verdad no era que no quisiera, sino que con todo lo que pasaba en Nueva York era imposible encontrar un momento para eso. Y para su desgracia y la de Yoh para cuando tenia tiempo Yoh o no estaba cerca para contestar, o eran horas… no muy decentes para llamar a Japón, considerando la diferencia horaria.

Anna estaba sentada en la sala, casi que nadaba en papeles, leía y leía mientras que con una calculadora hacia varias cuentas.

 **-MIKE** {entrando a la habitación en la silla de ruedas}: **Bien, estoy listo..**

 **-ANNA: En un segundo**

El chico la miró con preocupación, desde que Anna se había reunido con Alice hacia 3 días parecía muy estresada, y ahora que la veía entre tanto papeleo ya se imaginaba la razón.

- **MIKE: ¿Que sucede**? {Rodando hasta quedar frente a la mesa y de ella}

 **-ANNA: No es nada, solo…** {Mirando el reloj} **vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde a la cita medica**

 **-MIKE: No voy a salir de aquí hasta que no me digas que pasa {** Cruzándose de brazos y mirándola duramente}

 **-ANNA: Tenemos un trato…**

 **-MIKE: Que bien puede hacer un trato sobre una empresa que este en la ruina o ya no exista**

Anna sintió la mirada acusadora de Michael, la chica miró la mesa llena de papeles; no requería que se fuera un genio para entender la situación.

 **-ANNA: Podemos hablar de esto cuando volvamos?**

Mike la miró con seriedad

 **-MIKE: Bien, vamos**

Todo estuvo mejor que bien en la cita médica, como el médico lo predijo los cuidados de Anna estaban haciendo milagros por la salud del muchacho, ya ni siquiera necesitaba una silla de ruedas, aun así tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que la herida había sido en un punto crítico y aun requería sanar totalmente.

\- - - DE VUELTA EN IZUMO, JAPÓN - - -

 **-TAMAO: Joven Yoh**

 **-YOH** {aburrido mirando a la nada} **… … …**

 **-TAMAO: Joven Yoh…**

 **-YOH: - - -**

 **-TAMAO: JOVEN YOH!**

 **-YOH: amm? Que? Que sucede? El teléfono?**

 **-TAMAO: O.o! no joven , no es el teléfono, es solo que… tiene una visita..**

 **-YOH: Una visita?** {cara de duda}

 **-MONIC: Yoh!** {Llegando detrás de Tamao} **Me extrañaste? Porque yo ciertamente te extrañe** {cara seductora}

 **-YOH: Aaaa eres tu… Monic**

La chica sonrió y se acerco al castaño

 **-MONIC: Tamao, te importaría darnos algo de… privacidad**

Tamao la miró con molestia

 **-TAMAO: Seguro… permiso joven Yoh ¬¬**

Una vez Tamao se marcho la chica casi que se abalanzó sobre Yoh, pero el chico la detuvo antes de que pudiera pasar algo.

 **-YOH: Wow! PERO QUE!... QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?**

 **-MONIC: Yoh hoy no estoy de humor para que te hagas el difícil** {abrazando su cuello}

Yoh soltó el agarre en seguida y la miró con mucha molestia

 **-YOH: No estoy jugando Moni, quiero que mantengas tu distancia**

La chica lo miro con incredulidad

 **-MONIC: Pero… no.. no me digas que al fin sucedió..**

Yoh mantenía una dura mirada

 **-MONIC:** {pequeña sonrisa **} Es una lástima, alguien ha robado tu corazón**

 **-YOH: Solo déjalo así quieres, no estoy interesado en nada de eso… no contigo**

 **-MONIC: Ocuh! Directo en el orgullo, y si se puede saber… ¿quién es la afortunada?**

 **-YOH: Eso no es de tu incumbencia**

 **-MONIC: Bueno pero si es cierto**

Yoh apenas asintió

 **-MONIC: Bien, no tienes que enojarte tampoco, yo solo quería divertirme un poco… como en los viejos tiempos**

 **-YOH: Eso… no va a volver a suceder**

 **-MONIC: Eso ya lo veremos… porque si algo he aprendido en esta vida es que ningún amor es eterno, pero lo que si nació para resurgir de las cenizas es… la pasión** {dicho al oído en forma sugestiva} **… nos vemos Yoh ;)**

 **\- - - NEW YORK - APARTAMENTO DE MIKE - - - -**

 **-MIKE: Te dije que ya estaba bien**

 **-ANNA: … … ….**

 **-MIKE: Y por eso es que decidí donar un riñon**

 **-ANNA: … … …**

 **-MIKE: ANNA!**

 **-ANNA: Si, lo siento… que sucede?**

Mike se sentó con cuidado en el sofá

- **MIKE: Bien ya dime, que es lo que sucede; tu actitud está empezando a preocuparme**

La mirada de Anna pasó a una un poco más triste que seria y se sentó junto al chico en el sofá

 **-ANNA: Michael, la empresa está en problemas… serios problemas**

La mirada de Mike se emparejo a la de Anna, para que la chica dijera algo asi, en realidad debía ser muy grave.

Si bien Alice había hecho su mejor intento, pero manejar la empresa por tanto tiempo mientras ella lidiaba con su propio trabajo no era tarea fácil; los problemas empezaron una semana después de que Michael se marchará tras Anna, uno de los restaurantes de la cadena había sufrido un robo, la cuantía de lo perdido era elevada y al parecer el dinero del seguro se demoraría en llegar, el problema radicaba en que toda la cadena contaba con ese dinero para pagar a sus proveedores y acreedores; Alice no encontraba una forma en la cual suplir ese gran hueco en financiero, lo mejor que habia podido hacer… recortar gastos y personal.

Anna le explico a Michael lo sucedido, los dos entendían el caso y conocían las implicaciones de esté.

 **-MIKE: Pero por qué no nos lo dijo!?**

- **ANNA: Alice me dijo que sabía que teníamos problemas en donde estábamos, no quería cargarnos con más y sabiendo lo poco podíamos hacer desde tan lejos.**

 **-MIKE: diablos… nunca me debí haber marchado** {golpeando la mesa}

Anna no dijo nada, solo retomó los documentos para seguir investigando. Los chicos estudiaron la situación por horas, era casi las 2 de la madrugada.

- **ANNA {** estirándose} **Es tarde, deberías descansar un poco**

 **-MIKE: La que está cansada eres tu**

 **-ANNA: Solo digo que no tienes que presionarte, aun sigues..**

 **-MIKE: Si si, lo que sea… solo déjame terminar esto**

Anna miró al muchacho, se veía serio, cansado y ni siquiera la miraba, empezaba a sentirse muy incómoda, el nunca había sido así, no con ella; pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, así que volvió a enfocarse en el trabajo. Eran las 5 de la mañana, Mike se sentía agotado, bajo los papeles y la calculadora y a un lado, Anna dormía en la otra esquina del sofá.

El chico no pudo evitar quedarse solo observándola, de repente su rostro y su mirada se suavizaron, el sabia lo mal que la habia tratado desde que paso lo que habia pasado, pero aun asi, la chica seguía allí, cuidándolo, preocupada por el, por su salud, por una empresa en la que nada tendría ya que ver… en verdad y aunque no se lo dijera, estaba muy agradecido.

Michael se levanto con cuidado, su brazo y pecho empezaban a dolerle, la rubia habia tenido razón, no debía haberse sobre esforzado, pero aun asi con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo fue por una cobija y la puso sobre la chica, al menos asi no tendría frio, la observo dormir por un largo rato y luego se fue a su habitación.

Anna estaba incomoda, empezó a despertar poco a poco, habia un aroma en el ambiente haciéndola reaccionar… abrió sus ojos y..

- **MIKE: Buenos días..** {sentado en la mesa del comedor}

Anna se levantó lentamente

 **-ANNA: Si… buenos días… emm… quien preparo el desayuno?**

 **-MIKE: Yo lo hice**

Anna miro la mesa, era algo muy simple, pues para haber sido hecho por alguien tan experto como Michael, pero bueno no es como si con su estado actual pudiera estar horas parado frente a la estufa. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, frente al chico había otro plato con huevos… era su impresión o el chico lo habia hecho para ella?

Anna se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente al plato, el chico la observo por un segundo y luego siguió comiendo; Anna no necesito palabras para entenderlo, era la forma de Michael de decirle que estaba listo para arreglar las cosas.

Otra semana paso, Michael y Anna habían desarrollado una estrategia con la cual esperaban que la empresa se recuperara al mediano plazo, no sería fácil, pero no sería imposible si trabajaban lo suficiente. Durante esa semana Anna e Yoh solo pudieron hablar 2 veces; y a decir verdad el castaño empezaba a impacientarse, no solo no habia podido hablar casi con la chica, sino que los 10 días ya habían pasado!, las cosas no mejoraron cuando Anna le dijo que a lo mejor etaria allí por dos semanas más, la chica trato de explicarle el problema que pasaba la compañía, pero para Yoh todo sonaba como Anna tratando de hacer todo por Michael, que el chico no podía simplemente encargarse el solo!?

 **-YOH: 2 semanas más… mmm… un mes, ciertamente es más que 10 días**

Anna guardo silencio por un momento

 **-ANNA: Se que no es lo ideal, pero si me voy ahora la empresa no lo va a lograr**

 **-YOH: Pensé que Michael era tan capaz como tú ya que habían estudiado juntos lo mismo** {dicho con molestia}

 **-ANNA: Si, lo es, pero él está dando lo mejor de si y presionándose mucho, aun tiene que recuperarse, ir a sus citas y terapias; no puedo simplemente dejarlo así**

 **-YOH: …. …**

 **-ANNA: Yoh?**

 **-YOH: Lo siento Anna, en verdad lo siento, pero está situación… me está volviendo loco**

 **-ANNA: Yo entiendo pero..**

 **-YOH: NO! no digas que lo entiendes… por que no lo haces, si no no me harias esto!**

 **-ANNA: Yo no te estoy haciendo nada! Solo estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer**

 **-YOH: Lo que debes hacer!? O lo que quieres hacer!... que yo sepa tu deber está en Osore con la vuela y las sacerdotisas, y aquí conmigo tu prometido!... o dime Anna que clase de obligaciones tienes tu con Michael!? Que no crees que pueda seguir viviendo sin ti o es que simplemente no quieres que lo haga!**

Anna se quedo en silencio, no podía seguir así, no podía tener esa conversación ni esa pelea una y otra vez; era demasiado desgastante y más con todo lo que tenia encima…

 **-ANNA: Bien si eso es lo que quieres creer… hazlo**

 **-YOH: No es lo que quiero creer, es lo que haces que crea. Yo…** {Pasando grueso} **ya no sé si pueda seguir aguantando esto**

Anna se heló por dentro, a que se refería el castaño

 **-YOH: Sigues posponiendo y posponiendo tu regreso, como si 5 años no hubieran sido ya suficientes**

 **-ANNA: … … … claro que lo fueron, pero..**

 **-YOH: Yo… no se si pueda Anna.. seguir… esperando**

Anna sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, como un espejo roto en mil pedazos

 **-ANNA: No puedo creer que digas eso**

 **-YOH: Porque tú no viviste lo que yo viví. Anna yo vivía día y noche pensando en el momento que nos reencontramos, porque sabía que llegaría, vivía en una eterna espera… Pero tu, no esperaste ni un día simplemente seguiste con tu vida, por eso no sabes lo que es esperar..**

 **-ANNA: …. …. No te estoy diciendo que no vaya a volver, solo te estoy pidiendo … dos semanas más**

 **-YOH: Dos semanas más? y que va a suceder en dos semanas cuando Michael aun siga convaleciente y surja otra situación? Me vas a pedir un mes más? un año más?**

 **-ANNA: Yoh, Michael está así por MI culpa, por salvarme a MI, por ir a buscarma MI en Japón…**

 **-YOH: Entonces lo que te tiene unida a el es eso, la culpa?**

 **-ANNA: Eso y que el… aun es importante para mi…**

 **-YOH: Ves, ayer antes era el deber, luego la culpa, ahora es por que es importante para ti… como puedo estar seguro que en dos semanas no va a ser algo más Anna?**

 **-ANNA: No lo será, en dos semanas estaré en Japón, contigo**

 **-YOH** {suspiro largo **} me gustaría tanto creer que eso es cierto, pero eso significaría esperar más… yo, en verdad lo siento**

Al otro lado de la línea los ojos de Anna empezaban a tornarse cristalinos, Yoh estaba rompiendo su corazón con cada palabra

 **-ANNA: Entonces que… vas a volver a tu vida de playboy? Eso es lo que quieres? Es por eso que ya no puedes esperar! Necesitas una constante compañía, pero ya se te acabo la excusa que era solo mientras me esperabas!?**

 **-YOH: Tu sabes que no es así y si te digo que no voy a esperar no lo hago solo por mi Anna, sino por ti. Yo… aunque me pese decirlo se lo mucho que lo quieres a el, lo vi desde el primer momento en que llegó aquí, yo no quiero quitarte eso si eso lo que quieres, y cada dia pienso más que si**

 **-ANNA: Yo ya te lo dije, lo que quiero es a ti**

 **-YOH: Anna si me quisieras estarías acá y no allá.**

 **-ANNA: Ya te lo dije! Son las circunstancias! No soy yo!**

 **-YOH:** {gran suspiro} **Como sea, haz lo que debas hacer Anna….**

 **-ANNA: Sabes que igual volveré, yo tengo un compromiso no solo contigo, sino con tu abuela y Osore**

 **-YOH: Lo sé…**

 **-ANNA: entonces eso es lo que quieres… simplemente terminar las cosas entre nosotros, porque no puedes… esperar?**

 **-YOH: Anna, si tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos como siempre lo soñé, sucederá; pero no va a ser con una promesa, un compromiso o una expectativa que me mantenga despierto toda la noche solo rezando que suceda lo que por tanto tiempo he esperado.**

-ANNA: Estás siendo… irracional…

 **-YOH: Lo estoy siendo? … irracional es estar esperando a la misma persona por 5 años, verla y que a los dos meses se marche sin saber cuándo efectivamente va a volver y aun así seguir esperando**

Anna no supo que decir, ella sabía que regresaría, era lo que más deseaba, pero no había forma de hacer que Yoh lo entendiera o lo creyera.

 **-ANNA: Bien {pasando grueso y con varias lagrimas escurriéndose en su rostro} como quieras…**

Anna no espero que Yoh dijera nada más y simplemente colgó la línea. La chica empezó a sollozar levemente, no quería que Mike la escuchará, el estaba en el otro cuarto.

 **-ANNA** {tomando su abrigo y parándose rápidamente hacia la puerta}: **VOY A COMPRAR UNAS COSAS QUE NECESITO, VOLVERE EN UN RATO**

La chica salió sin que el chico si quiera pudiera responder, sin embargo el muchacho salió a los pocos segundos que ella del apartamento de su habitación con una mirada de preocupación.

Dos semanas pasaron, un mes desde que Anna se había marchado de de Japón, dos semanas desde que Yoh y ella habían hablado, dos semanas desde que Yoh le dijo a Anna que no la estaría esperando y dos semanas desde que Yoh no podía sacarla de su mente; si los primeros cinco años habían sido tortura, las últimas dos semanas era el infierno dentro del infierno en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Yoh llegó a la sala y se sentó en la silla más cercana, estaba tan desanimado que ni le importaba la persona que llegaría, un invitado bastante especial según su abuela, lo atendería e iría a dormir, o bueno en su realidad a lamentarse de lo que podía estar pasando en Nueva York.

Yoh golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa tratando de pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera escucho cuando la puerta se deslizo dando paso a la persona que esperaba…

 **\- CHICA X: Escuche que aquí podía encontrar lo que tanto buscaba**

 **-YOH** {desanimado…} **emm pues eso depende que precisamente que busc….**

El chico giro para hablar con la persona que había llegado

- **YOH: …ando… ANNA!**

Alli frente a el con una pequeña sonrisa estaba la persona que no quería esperar pero que nunca dejaría de esperar… Anna.

 **\- ANNA: Estoy buscando al idiota de mi prometido**


	42. EPILOGO

El jardín se encontraba totalmente decorado, habían pequeñas luces doradas que alumbraban los arboles, mesas con pequeños adornos florales, una pista de baile en el centro y varios elegantes invitados compartiendo la ocasión alegremente. El lugar?, la mansión de Izumo…

Un apuesto muchacho muy bien presentado con su traje acababa de llegar al lugar, apenas o hizo fue a la pista de baile y se acercó por detrás a una de las parejas que bailaban.

 **-MICHAEL: Puedo?**

Yoh giro en seguida al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro y le hablaba desde atrás, y sonriendo amablemente le respondió

 **-YOH: Claro, con tal me la devuelvas sana y salva al final no hay problema ;) jijiji**

El castaño cedió el paso para que su pareja de baile llegará hasta donde el recién llegado, la chica no sonrió, solo tomo la mano que le ofrecía su nueva pareja de baile para empezar a danzar con elegancia juntos.

 **-ANNA: Pensé que no lo lograrías**

 **-MIKE: Y perderme la boda del año… JAAAA… como crees…** {Cara de broma} **;P…. por cierto** {ya poniéndose más serio y sonriendo levemente} **te ves muy hermosa**

Anna solo replico la pequeña sonrisa con otra casi que imperceptible para cualquiera, pero él no era cualquiera para ella. La chica no se sentía incomoda en lo más mínimo, no con el ; no paso ni medio segundo más cuando alguien más intervino en la escena.

 **-ALICE: ANNA! NO PUEDO CREERLO! NO PUEDE CREER QUE ESTE PASANDO! {M** uy feliz abrazándola con fuerza y dando pequeños brincos mientras la sujetaba}

- **MIKE: Calma… calma jeje… vas a dejar a esta boda sin novia; y pero aun… a mi sin mi pareja**

Alice tomo aire pero se detuvo, y mirándolo seriamente respondió

 **-ALICE: Déjame!** {Señalándolo como reprochando a un niño} **Llevamos meses esperando este día, además de casi que un día entero en un avión! Tengo derecho a emocionarme!**

Mike la miró con gracias y levantando su mano pellizco suavemente la mejilla de Alice

 **-MIKE: A veces pareces una niña pequeña** {sonriéndole}

Pero luego el chico le dio un suave beso en el cachete que acababa de soltar, haciendo que su sonrisa se replicara no solo en Alice sino en Anna. Para la rubia sacerdotisa aun era algo ver a Michael, su ex novio y Alice su mejor amiga como toda una pareja, aunque viéndolo de otro lado, era extraño pero aun así parecía tener mucho sentido; los dos se complementaban de cierta forma.

Todo había comenzado cuando Alice a petición de Anna, había empezado a encargarse de Michael ya que Anna tenía que volver a Japón; Alice ayudo a Michael por mucho tiempo en todo lo que pudo con su negocio, salud, su estado de ánimo; eventualmente no pudieron evitar empezar sentir algo el uno por el otro y había resultado de una manera mucho más que especial. Todo eso había sucedido ya hace dos años, mismos dos años que Yoh y Anna había estado juntos. Anna salio de sus pensamientos cuando Alice llamo su atención… Alice había mandado a Michael por unas copas de champagne para brindar juntos!

 **-ALICE: Bien! Dentro de 4 meses Michael y yo habremos cumplido dos años juntos! Sabes lo que significa!?**

 **-ANNA: Que hay un anillo a la vuelta de la esquina?** {riendo levemente y recordando las palabras de su amiga hace unos años} **es decir se conocen hace 7 años de los cuales han estado casi 2 juntos ;P**

 **-ALICE: NO! …. {** bajando la voz} **aunque bueno… no sé si en la esquina pero de que esta en la zona esta está ;P jeje… Pero no! significa que vamos a romper su marca!**

 **-ANNA: Que marca? La de Michael? {** con duda}

 **-ALICE: No boba! La tuya con Michael! En pocos meses vamos a sobrepasar la cantidad de tiempo que ustedes… mmm… estuvieron juntos y ahí ya será oficial!**

 **-ANNA: Oficial? Que?**

 **-ALICE: Que ya te habrá superado!** {muy feliz}

Anna la miro con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza -.-¡

 **-ANNA: Creo que eso ya lo hizo hace bastante Alice**

 **-ALICE: jeje pero ahora será oficial!**

 **\- - - - - FLASHBACK – HACE DOS AÑOS EN NY- - - -**

Anna había salido con mucho afán del apartamento de Michael, sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos, ya no podía retener las lagrimas; aun cuando la temperatura era casi bajo 0 la chica no le importo y se sentó en una de las bancas del parque que quedaba en la parte posterior del edificio.

La rubia no podía creerlo! Yoh estaba terminando su relación! Una relación que no era de un día o dos! Sino de toda una vida! Y porque! Por no esperar dos semanas! Era algo… increíble. Pero no, ella sabía que no era por las dos semanas, era un tema de confianza, el no creía que ella tuviera suficientes razones para regresar, es más el creía que habían más razones para que ella no lo hiciera, y que la razón era..

- **ANNA: Michael..** {limpiando sus ojos **}… que haces aquí?**

Michael estaba parado frente a Anna, había caminado con dificultad hasta ella, era obvio que estar allí no era bueno para el

- **ANNA: Está haciendo demasiado frio, será mejor entrar rápido** {dando la vuelta}

Sin embargo Michael no se movió ni un paso

 **-MIKE: No me gusta… verte así**

Anna volteo y lo miró de nuevo, la mirada del chico era cálida y amable, como antes; extrañaba eso en el

- **ANNA: No se a que te refieres**

Michael la miro como diciéndole "vamos, a quien engañas?"

 **-ANNA: Eso algo sin importancia**

 **-MIKE: No sonaba como si lo fuera**

Anna lo miró con enojo

- **MIKE: Hey lo siento! Yo solo iba de camino a la cocina cuando … escuche sin querer**

 **-ANNA: Fue una conversación de 30 minutos ¬¬**

 **-MIKE: Escuche los primeros 2 de casualidad, los otros era para contextualizarme mejor jeje**

Anna dio un largo suspiro, si el habia escuchado estaba lo bastante bien contextualizado, estaba segura

 **-ANNA: Lo siento, se que no es algo que quieras escuchar**

 **-MIKE: Pues te dire que no está en mi top 10 de conversaciones espiadas…. Pero aun así no deberías preocuparme por mi… sino por ti… y por Yoh**

 **-ANNA: {suspiro largo} Yo, lo hago… pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, no por ahora**

Michael no podía creer lo que iba a decir, le costaba pero bueno, al fin y al cabo era lo correcto

- **MIKE: Claro que lo hay, tienes que… volver cuanto antes a Japón**

- **ANNA: Michael ya hablamos de esto yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que sepa que estás bien…**

 **-MIKE: Anna si vas a esperar eso creo que vas a estar aquí por bastante más tiempo que dos semanas; yo no estoy bien, pero lo estaré… es solo… cuestión de tiempo {** pequeña sonrisa}

 **-ANNA: No solo eres tú, es la compañía**

Bueno no había algo que decir ahí, en verdad si la necesitaban en ese momento, si es que querían salvar la empresa en que tanto trabajaron

 **-MIKE: Anna es… solo una empresa; creo que no es ni remotamente equiparable a una vida, la tuya… con Yoh**

 **-ANNA: … … ..**

 **-MIKE: Tu y el han estado separados ya bastante tiempo, por que agregar más dolor y sufrimiento de forma innecesaria**

 **-ANNA: Pero..**

 **-MIKE: Pero nada Anna! tu quieres ser feliz! Y lo mereces! Y eso no va a pasar si sigues dejando pasar las oportunidades!**

Anna miró al suelo con tristeza

 **-ANNA: No solo es eso, es… el no confía en mi**

Mike sintió un gran dolor, la tristeza de Anna lo afectaba profundamente, en verdad que la amaba

 **-MIKE: Tu no confiaste en el por mucho tiempo, y por menos… creo que… deberías entenderlo más y tenerle más fe**

 **-ANNA: Eso quiero, pero sus dudas… empiezan a afectarme… que tal si el tiene razón?**

Mike la miro como si estuviera diciendo una locura, porque lo estaba haciendo!

 **-ANNA: Que tal si mi lugar ya no es allá, sino acá… yo, no puedo negar que las cosas con el han sido más difíciles de lo que pensé que serian** {sintiéndose miserable por hablar de eso y más con su ex **}**

 **-MIKE: Anna** {tomándola de los brazos} **tu lugar va a ser donde tú quieras estar, pero no puedes decidirlo asi, pensando en que un sitio es mejor que otro porque es mas fácil estar en lugar que en otro**

Anna lo miro con duda, el parecía muy seguro de lo que decía

 **-MIKE:** {suspiro largo y soltándola} **Por mucho tiempo yo… intente hacer que las cosas contigo fueran lo más, fáciles y placenteras para ti, quería que estuvieras cómoda, que te sintieras segura, que fueras feliz… lo logre?**

Anna asintió levemente, pero luego miro al piso, el aceptarlo era peor aún, era como decirle al chico que ni dando lo mejor de el había sido suficiente

 **-MIKE: Lo vez, las cosas eran fáciles aquí como yo lo veo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eran lo que tu querías; tu puedes quedarte en Nueva York, renunciar de nuevo a Osore, a Yoh a Japón si quieres, pero de nuevo, no va a ser lo que tu querías…**

Anna lo sabia, el chico tenia razón, pero que podía hacer, ella no podía ser feliz tampoco sabiendo que habia dejado a Michael en tal situación

- **ANNA: Solo desearía que Yoh entendiera..**

 **-MIKE: Que tu en su situación lo harias? Por le amor de Dios Anna! te fuiste 5 años, tuviste una relación de 2! Y ahora te vas de viaje con tu ex novio, que además cabe mencionar es supremamente guapo y buen mozo ;P … nadie debería tener que pasar por eso… nadie**

 **-ANNA: Que ahora estas de su lado!?**

 **-MIKE: Claro que no!, yo… estoy de tu lado… siempre voy a estar de tu lado; pero eso no significa que tenga que darte la razón en todo, estoy de tu lado porque quiero que seas feliz y por eso mi deber es decirte todo lo que te he dicho**

Anna lo miro con cariño, ella sabía que no podía ser fácil para el, prácticamente la estaba terminando de arrojar más en los brazos de Yoh… como podía ser tan bueno con ella?

 **-ANNA: Tu, de verdad crees que mi lugar sea con el?**

Mike miro al cielo como esperando que algo pasara, pero aun asi respondió sin mirarla

 **-MIKE: Yo solo creo que mereces ser feliz, y que por alguna extraña razón la única forma en que veo que eso va a pasar es si estas junto a Yoh, la persona que amas**

Anna lo miro con sorpresa, el como podía saber que lo amaba? Claro que no era algo imposible por todo lo que habia pasado, pero Michael sabia como era Anna, la palabra amar para ella tenía mucho peso, ni a el en dos años se la había dicho

 **-MIKE: No tienes que decir nada, por que como te lo dije antes, se que no es algo que buscaras, ni que me hicieras a mi; es algo que está dentro de ti… y aun después de tanto tiempo sigue contigo… Creo que Yoh está actuando de forma precipitada, si, pero aun asi lo entiendo; lo que no entiendo es cómo tu viendo todo lo que sucede sigues aquí…**

 **-ANNA: {Anna tomo la mano de Mike suavemente} Precisamente por todo lo que acabas de decir, tu… solo quieres lo mejor para mi, siempre ha sido asi, lo sé; esta es solo una pequeña forma de retribuírtelo…**

 **-MIKE: no tienes que…**

 **-ANNA: Quiero hacerlo, se lo mucho que ese negocio significa para ti; y en cuanto a Yoh {entristeciéndole un poco de nuevo} espero que cuando pueda arreglar las cosas con el no sea muy tarde, y si lo es; tal vez era por que asi debía de ser**

 **-MIKE: Lo será… habiéndolos vistos juntos… creeme que lo será**

\- - - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Para Anna el que Mike la hubiera superado era oficial desde entonces, ya que después de eso y en las dos siguientes semanas que compartieron trabajando y cuidando el uno del otro no hubo menciones al respecto ni momentos incómodos entre los dos, era como si fueran los buenos amigos que siempre debieron de ser.

 **-MIKE: Sus bebidas señoritas**

 **-ALICE: oh! Gracias gentil caballero**

Mike sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda, mientras Anna los observaba con una gran sonrisa.

En una de las mesas del rededor

 **-MANTA: Vaya, entonces ese es el tal Michael**? {mirando la escena en la pista de baile}

 **-YOH: Asi es** {sentado tranquilamente}

 **-MANTA: Bueno pues que suerte que tu y Anna hayan atado el nudo al fin jeje por que a decir verdad el chico haría una buena competencia**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI Si, la hizo, pero lo que está destinado hacer está destinado a ser {mirando a Anna con mucho amor}**

 **-MANTA: Me alegra estar aquí sabes… no venia desde… el incidente {refiriéndose a la pelea el dia que Yoh lo saco de la mansión}**

 **-YOH: Lo habia olvidado {un poco más serio}, en verdad lo siento Manta**

 **-MANTA: Jeje no lo digo para que te disculpes de nuevo, solo digo que… después de todo es bueno ver como las cosas se resolvieron… aunque hayan tardado un poco.**

 **-YOH: Está bien en realidad, aunque aveces pienso de todo lo que me perdí en esos 5 años con Annita, creo que fue lo mejor**

Manta lo miró con duda

 **-YOH: Ese tiempo, nos sirvió para llegar a ser las personas que somos hoy…**

 **-MANTA: Crees que si no hubiera pasado todo eso, no seguirían juntos?**

 **-YOH: Si, estoy seguro que si; como te dije lo que está destinado a ser… y yo estoy seguro que yo estoy destinado a estar con Anna, a amarla, a cuidarla; solo que si no hubiera pasado todo lo que paso, a lo mejor nuestra relación no hubiera sido la misma; ella… aprendió mucho con Michael, cosas que tal vez no hubiera aprendido conmigo… y yo, aprendí de la soledad**

 **-MANTA: Si jumm… la soledad ¬¬**

 **-YOH: JIJI me refiero a que el tiempo que estuve sin ella me hizo valorar mucho más todo lo que ella hacia por mi, y el significado que le da a mi vida.**

Manta sonrio a su amigo, era cierto, Yoh habia cambiado en cuanto a su actitud con Anna a diferencia de cuando eran pequeños; ahora el castaño demostraba abiertamente cuanto la queria, y eso le alegraba al pequeño ya que aunque en un tiempo tuvo sus dudas, definitivamente no habría una mejor mujer en el mundo para su amigo.

-HORO: Entonces como estamos por aca!? {dándole un golpe en la espalda a Yoh}

-YOH: JIJI Muy bien

-HORO: Ese no es… MICHAEL! O.o!?

-YOH: JIJI Si, asi es

-HORO: QUE! Por que!? Que hace aquí!?

-YOH: Annita lo invito

-HORO: Y tu lo tomas solo asi! -.-¡ que no sabes que no deben invitarse ex's a las bodas!

-YOH: JIJI El ya no es su ex's, ahora es solo su amigo

-LEN: {llegando} Sabias palabras Yoh

-YOH: Y tu pareja?

-LEN: Fue al baño a retocarse, tu sabes… mujeres

-HORO: Hey! Estas hablando de mi hermana! ¬¬!

-LEN: Que ella no es una mujer? {risa molesta}

-HORO: Ya veras cuando te…

-PILIKA: Horo! Y suéltalo!... Yoh! Que haces aquí sentado! Deberias estar disfrutando con la novia!

-YOH: JIJI Si tienes razón, con permiso chicos {levantándose}

Yoh se acercó a Mike, Alice y Anna

- **ALICE: YOH! No te había podido saludarte! Pero felicidades!**

 **-YOH: JIJI Gracias Alice**

 **-ALICE: Y dime, no consideraron volver a Nueva York en su luna de miel, mira lo bien que la pasamos en su última visita jeje**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI Si, tendremos que volver por alla, pero por ahora pensábamos un sitio un poco más… tranquilo…**

 **-MIKE: Bueno en todo caso, saben que siempre serán bienvenidos!... los dejamos, creo que ya nos robamos a la novia por demasiado tiempo** {sonriéndoles}

Anna sonrió de vuelta mientras veía como Mike y Alice empezaban a bailar por su parte

 **-YOH: Se ven bastante felices** {tomando la mano y cintura de Anna}

 **-ANNA: Lo son**

 **-YOH: Se lo merecen… Annita, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace rato**

La mirada de Anna se enfoco en el chico, que podria ser?

 **-YOH: Se que estás preocupada por dejar Osore por tanto tiempo… asi que estuve hablando con los abuelos**

 **-ANNA: ¿?¿?**

Yoh estiro su mano mostrándole a Anna una llave dorada

- **YOH: JIJI Es la llave de nuestra casa en Osore, es muy parecida a la pensión y queda bajando la montaña, casi en las afueras del pueblo, pero muy cercano a este y al templo**

 **-ANNA: Pero…. Yoh… tu, no quieres vivir en Izumo? Es la casa en la que creciste**

 **-YOH: No si significa que algún día tendré que separarme de ti por largos periodos, así como los abuelos** **hacen** {dicho como si no fuera la gran cosa}

 **-ANNA: Bien, me parece… perfecto**

Yoh sonrió, le agradaba complacer a la chica, bueno ahora mejor conocida como su esposa.

 **-YOH: Ya veras que felices vamos a ser**

 **-ANNA: Vamos?, pensé que ya lo eramos… o por lo menos yo ya lo soy** {sonriéndole levemente}…

- **YOH: lo sé, pero contigo siempre queda solo una posibilidad, y es que las cosas mejoren**

Anna e Yoh pegaron sus frentes mientras seguían bailando; después de todo el sufrimiento, la angustia, el odio, el dolor, las batallas, habían llegado a buen camino, uno que estaban más que dispuesto a continuar juntos, después de todo asi lo habia dispuesto el destino y aun asi si no lo hubiera hecho, era lo que ellos querían.


	43. FLASH INFORMATIVO :P

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! LES TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS! O BUENO DEPENDE DE CÓMO LO QUIERAN VER ;P … REGRESO, REGRESO ES EL NOMBRE DE LA CONTINUACION DE VUELTAS DEL DESTINO. NO TIENEN NECESARIAMENTE QUE LEERLA, PERO SI QUIEREN, BIEN PUEDAN; CLARO QUE UN NO ESTA TERMINADA, PERO HAY VAMOS. UN ABRAZO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS! Y POR LOS BUENOS REVIEWS!**


End file.
